Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: After the intense fight with Darkness and Zack, Sonic and the others move on with peaceful lives until the three individuals known as the Hedgehogs of Darkness intervene and causing chaos. Sonic faces his ultimate battle against the three hedgehogs to stop their evil schemes and to survive even discovering their secrets.
1. Act 1 Scene 1: Prologue

_Lil Knucklez Productions…_

 _Radical Studios…_

 _Sega…_

 _FUNimation…_

* * *

 _Unknown Place, Holding Cell…_

There was a blue individual in the chamber with his wrists in chains as the chains are up against the wall from both sides wrapped around the arms. The person is even on his knees with a collar around the neck with chains holding him down from underground preventing the person from escaping or making a move to break the chains and the collar. The character has cuts, bruises on the arm and body even the shirt was in tatters a little with some little cuts that has like three or four holes.

The person was the hero Sonic the Hedgehog himself who was defeated and held prisoner and there was no hope of escaping as it is the inevitable to be free.

" _Kenny… Erza… Wendy… Carla… Spiral… Everyone, I'm so sorry… I let you all down._ " Sonic murmured opening his eyes as his eyes are half open.

There was complete silence, Sonic did not bother speak or break the silence. All of sudden, there was evil laughter being heard in the room.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha."

Sonic can hear the laughter very clear until there another laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha."

There goes another laughter until someone begin to speak.

"All hail the conquering hero. Finally defeated by the new enemy you have yet faced before and let your friends and your family down." The dark voice echoed.

Sonic did not speak but decide to break free from the chains by struggling to get them off and break them but to no avail preventing him from freeing himself.

"These chains are too powerful for you to break even your forms knowing how weak you've become hero." The voiced stated.

"I'm going to get out of this and return back to Earthland and save my friends and my family." Sonic countered.

"I highly doubt you could ever escape Sonic."

Seconds after, the three individuals appear right in front of Sonic teleporting using the dark power. One individual's eyes glow blue, second was green, and the third glow red. The first individual grabs Sonic face, forcing him to look up at him.

"You've lost Sonic the Hedgehog. Your friends aren't here to save you, your wife and daughter aren't here, your cousin is gone and your exceed partner is going to save you now even your friend had betrayed you and turn its back on you. Now you will fall into the darkness and will be trapped there... Forever!"

With that, the first individual then begins punching Sonic right in the face causing the screen to blackout.

* * *

 **15 Days Earlier before the war with Tartaros**

* * *

 _Around in the forest…_

The Rune Knights are on duty heading off to the maximum prison to escort one individual to the destination to lock the prisoner up for the crimes the person had committed.

* * *

 _Flashback, two weeks back…_

 _Zack stood trial to the Magic Council in trial in handcuffs and a collar. The magic council discussing about Zack's sentence. It did not take about five minutes to come up with a decision, Zack feeling uncomfortable right now. The magic then made their decision and return their attention to the black dragon slayer._

" _Zack Hyperion, as the member of the Magic Council. We have come up with the decision and we find you: Guilty. You will be sentenced to the maximum jail sentence where the strongest wizards has being kept and you will spend the rest of your life there with no hope of release and parole." Org announced._

 _Zack look down, feeling ashamed to himself. The Rune Knights escort him out of the Magic Council building to return back to his cell waiting for his escort to be transported. Lahar look on glaring daggers at the giant black dragon slayer._

" _You will reap what you sow Zack. You will regret the day you betrayed Sonic and Fairy Tail. You're nothing but a terrible disgrace." Lahar insulted._

 _Zack remain speechless and continues walking with the Rune Knights back to his jail cell._

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

 _Around the Woods in the Forest…_

The Rune Knights escorting a prisoner to a maximum prison where the strongest dark wizards are being held. The prisoner inside the prison carriage is Zack Hyperion ( _2015 Lewamus Prime's OC Character_ ) the Black Dragon Slayer the traitor who betrayed Sonic, betrayed Fairy Tail and sought to kill Sonic to achieve and take his place to be the strongest wizard in Fiore and all in Earthland with Sonic's powers but it was thwart by Sonic when he transform into Hyper Sonic and defeated him.

Zack just sat there, waited patiently to arrive at the maximum prison since he's sentenced for life. Zack had that sad look, he was wrong to betray Sonic, wrong to betray the name of Fairy Tail but overall he betrayed the girl he had fallen in love with and cares deeply about her: Mirajane Strauss. Zack wished he can take back what he had done, prevent all of this from happening, from killing Kenny, hurting Mirajane, hurting Kenny and hurting Fairy Tail. Now no one will ever trust him, give him another chance even Sonic and Kenny would not give Zack another chance since now they can trust him no longer. Zack couldn't blame them, he betrayed his mentor, planning to kill him and he had done enough damage to him.

Right now, all Zack can do is think about the things he had done and regret of everything he did so far.

" _I'm so sorry… I'm so deeply sorry Sonic, Mirajane I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back what I've did but I couldn't. I wish you guys would give me a chance to make everything right, I wish I would not rot in prison, and I wish I would find happiness again._ " Zack thought.

A Rune Knight look to the prisoner, checks up on him to see if he's ok.

"You alright in there prisoner?" the Rune Knight asked.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." Zack responded.

"Good. You know you're going to pay for what you did and betraying Sonic like that."

"Yeah I know and I regret everything. I wish there was a chance to make everything right."

"Now Sonic can't trust you, you used to be his apprentice but now you're nothing but a worthless nobody you giant freak. Hope you rot for what you've done."

Zack turn away looking back to the ground. The Rune Knight knew he is right, Zack can't do anything now but now he's nothing, an outcast and a worthless nobody. The escort had became very quiet with ease. The path was very silent for the time being, the Rune Knights seem to enjoy the peace and quiet. The silence was soon to be interrupted when all of sudden, some blue Ki balls were shot out of nowhere to the ground around the Rune Knights creating a minor explosions, there were more of them as there were green and orange ki balls coming in the fray. Zack is stunned by this, wondering what is going on. The Rune Knights got ready to fight as they readied their weapons. They look around for the attackers wondering who attacked them but seconds after, three figures in brown cloak appear and they attack the Rune Knights with their martial arts fighting skills beating the Rune Knights with ease.

The first brown cloak figure shooting barrage of blue Ki energy balls at a few Rune Knights, the second brown cloak figure shoots green beams of Ki from the palm of its hands to the Rune Knights knocking them down unconscious, the third and final brown cloak figure orange Ki in its hands and start pummeling down amount of Rune Knights and hits one of them sending the Rune Knight crashing against the prison carriage. Zack is stunned, speechless of their speed, agility, strength, endurance, and stamina. He wondered who were they, he knew that they're not wizards or are they at the moment.

The three brown cloak figures spend two minutes fighting the Rune Knights to get them out of the way. After finishing up the remainder of the Rune Knights, the three figures in brown cloaks turn their attention to the giant black dragon slayer. The third figure walk to the prison carriage and rips the door open with its brute strength. The second figure step in and grabs the giant with his strength and tosses him out of the prison carriage. Zack laid on the ground on his back and the three figures in brown cloak look down to the giant.

"Who are you guys, did you guys come to free me out from being in the maximum prison?" Zack asked.

"No we did not come to free you, we want answers dragon slayer." The second figure stated.

"Now we're going to ask you this once. Where can we find Sonic the Hedgehog?" the first figure asked.

"I don't know where he is nor where he lives at. I'm nothing anymore." Zack responded.

The third figure step Zack against his chest making the giant to scream in pain. He then picks up Zack and the first figure ask again.

"I'll ask again, where can we find Sonic the Hedgehog. You used to be his apprentice, you should know where that hedgehog lives?" the first figure asked once again.

"I don't know where he is, not anymore. I'm not his apprentice anymore nor his student. I am nothing but a worthless nobody but I can tell you this. Sonic will kick your ass when you come across against him." Zack chuckled.

The first figure stood in silence for a few seconds then he suddenly creates a blue energy blade and stabs Zack right through his heart. Zack screamed out loud in agony. He look closely to the first figure, glaring at him or her.

"Just… who… are… you…" Zack asked struggling to speak.

"Sonic's worst nightmare. We're here to hunt him and bring him to the darkness in the Dark Realm." The first figure answered.

The first figure pulls his energy blade away out of Zack. The third figure picks up Zack and throws him back in the prison carriage. The first figure then creates a blue Ki ball and throws it inside the prison carriage with Zack. The three walk away from the prison carriage, by the second after the prison carriage blows up into flames with Zack along in the flames killing the giant black dragon slayer in the flash. The three figures in brown cloak leave and exit the scene.

"Now we don't have no info about Sonic's whereabouts." The second figure stated.

"And we've come up empty handed yet again." The third figure added.

"Don't worry, we'll find Sonic sooner or later. We will encounter Sonic soon enough but right now we continue on with the search. Let's get out of here." The first figure exclaimed.

"Where to next?" the second figure asked.

"No idea but we'll continue searching for Sonic no matter what it takes. We'll just kill anyone for answers."

The three figures in brown cloak all teleported out of sight without a trace. Unaware when they left, the conscious Rune Knight witness everything and contacts the head captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit.

"Oh man, I don't know who those guys are but they're sure not wizards." The scared Rune Knight commented.

Unaware, there was another figure in a brown cloak. The person witnessed the destruction and the ambush from the three figures before they left. The figure turn away and walks away.

"I must find Sonic and inform him that they're coming for him possessing greater power than anyone has ever witnessed." The figure determined.

* * *

 _Era…_

The slim male with black hair walking through the hallways of the Magic Council. Alongside him is a male has a scar on the left side of his face. It was Lahar and Doranbolt.

"One of the Rune Knights have contacted you in lacrima." Doranbolt informed.

"Did they deliver Zack to the maximum prison?" Lahar asked.

"No, they didn't say but something had happened before they could deliver the black dragon slayer."

The two enter the room and use the lacrima to communicate. The Rune Knight waited for them and Lahar begin speaking.

"Report. What has happen?" Lahar asked.

"Sir. We were ambushed by three individuals wearing brown cloaks. They wasn't using any magic an all thus they were some kind of different power or magic. I don't know." The Rune Knight reported.

"What of Zack, did he escape while they ambushed you all?"

"No. The prisoner is dead."

"What?!" Doranbolt shouted.

"How is it possible?" Lahar asked.

"Sir. The three attackers demanded the prisoner some answers, it seem like they're looking for Sonic the Hedgehog." The Rune Knight answered making Lahar and Doranbolt's wide widen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've heard everything before they could kill Zack."

"Then Sonic is in trouble. We need to warn Sonic right away about this, I'll tell Spiral to give Sonic the news. He's his cousin after all." Doranbolt said.

"Then do it, Sonic must know what he's up against." Lahar permitted.

Doranbolt nod in response and exits the room.

"Do not worry, I will send in someone to pick you guys up. I will be there and investigate the attackers' ambush." Lahar said.

"OK. We'll be ready." Rune Knight responded nodding his head.

Lahar deactivates the lacrima and exits the room. He start to wonder who are the attackers and what do they want with Sonic.

" _Whoever these guys are, they seem to be very dangerous than Darkness the Hedgehog. Why are they looking for Sonic and what do they want with him? Hmm… I guess I'll know when I find out._ " Lahar thought.

* * *

 _Around in Mt. Hakobe…_

 ***Begin playing: That is Impossible (Need for Speed: The Run)***

There was a fight going on as it was a hideout base. Some dark wizards are fighting off their intruders. They use their magic to defend the intruders to get through the gate of their hideout. As they use their magic against their intruders, there was a blue hedgehog with white streaks on his quills attacking the dark wizards. He wore a grey and black jacket with a hood, a pair of black and grey cargo pants with multiple pockets on each side of his legs, and wears black combat boots along with the out and under the jacket he wore a grey and blue sleeveless with a hoodie.

The hedgehog name is **Spiral the Hedgehog** , he is Wind Dragon Slayer and the first generation. He fought off a few dark wizards and begun to use his dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blew out a hurricane-like cyclone with his roar, blasting through several dark wizards, blowing them out of the way in his past. He wasn't alone, there a blue exceed cat in his transformation using his angelic wings and fought and beat down a few of the dark wizards with his staff in the air and dives down and kicks down a dark wizard. He then uses his martial arts to fight off and dodging the dark wizards' magic using his reflex taught by his friend and partner. The exceed press a button on his staff and throws his staff at a few dark wizards like a boomerang and catches it when it return back to him automatically. He wore a brown shirt, a pair of black pants and black and brown shoes. He wore brown goggles on his forehead and brown and black gloves on. This exceed's name is **Kenny** , a genius and an inventor creating new inventions and gadgets.

Lastly, another hedgehog appear out of the blue with his supersonic speed. He uses his **Sonic Boost** to bash through several dark wizards with ease like it was nothing. He then uses his fighting style such as taekwondo and krav maga even his martial arts skills as well. He uses his reflex when a magic attack is coming towards him, he then jump up in the air doing a J-Step Triple Cork then forms himself into a ball and homing attacks the dark wizard that just try to harm him. He then uses **Sonic Wind** blowing through a few dark wizards and dashes to the gate. This hedgehog wore a black and blue jacket with a hoodie, under his jacket he wore a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue camo cargo pants with multiple pockets on his left leg even wears a jet black knee shin guard on his right with the instep guard covering half of his right foot, black extreme gear sneakers with blue highlights onto them and some grey on the bottom of his shoes. He still wore his black fingerless gloves on with his logo on the gloves as the color blue and blue highlight on around the wrist of his gloves. Instead of wearing his extreme gear glasses, he wore a pair of grey goggles with foam seal onto them wearing in his eyes and wearing a jet black knee pad on his right knee. He even carries a giant black sword with blue steel onto it (Ichigo's Zanpakuto). He has a Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm as the color is blue with black lines onto it. This hedgehog the hero who saved the world three times, defeated Darkness the Hedgehog and is a member of the strongest wizard in the guild called Fairy Tail. This hedgehog is **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral working together as a team, fighting off the dark guild with teamwork. All three of them storm off to the gate of the base, Sonic dashes on ahead by using **Sonic Boost**. He bash against the gate, breaking it through entering base and he, Kenny, and Spiral jump altogether and charges at the dark wizards (Just like the Avengers: Age of Ultron). Spiral use **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** punching a few dark wizards, Kenny throwing magic bombs at the dark wizards creating minor explosions, and Sonic using Blue Tornado lifting off several wizards up in the air. Spiral jumps up, hit them with aerial attacks so did Sonic and he then grabs on of the wizards, flips himself and dives to the ground landing the dark wizard with a spinning piledrive. Sonic did a starfish kip up getting right back to the assault. Kenny comes in using his staff knocking out a dark wizard who snuck up to attack Sonic, he turns around and sees Kenny with his staff and smiles at him. They both bump fists at each other.

Sonic and Kenny teamwork and did a dual takedown as they knock off a few dark wizard. Spiral jumps from the wall, takes out his magic SMG guns and shooting a few of the dark wizards, then use his wind dragon slayer abilities.

" **Wind Dragon Hurricane Geyser!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral slam his fist down to the ground, he creates a shockwave of wind gust blowing to the dark wizards blowing them out of the way in the air before crashing down. Spiral senses an incoming attack so he did a 180 degree turn and hits the attacker with a spinning roundhouse kick. Afterward, Spiral turn his attention as a dark wizard uses his magic at the hedgehog but Spiral quickly dodges it, then he activate another ability with his magic as well.

" **Wind Dragon Turbo Elbow!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral uses wind from his elbow, dashes over to the dark wizard and suddenly bashing him out cold with his elbow with a fierce strike. Spiral scoffs of and return the fight. There were five of the dark wizards ready to attack but Sonic intervenes in a flash as Sonic performs his **Light Speed Attack** to knock off all five of the dark wizards and lands on the ground landing in a three point landing. Sonic raise himself up on his feet and looks to his cousin.

"You ok?" Sonic asked.

"Never been better, having the time of my life with my cousin." Spiral responded with a smile.

"I'll say, these sure a lot of dark wizards in this base since it's a guild. Hey what they called again?"

"They're called the Brotherhood Guild. One of the strongest dark guild that the Magic Council has mentioned to me."

"That's right since you're the agent and all you've been very busy." How come you never take some time to come visit me and Kenny at Fairy Tail or hang out with us?"

"I've been busy with work."

"That's true but still you should take some time to hang out sometime. Besides you promised you would hang out with my daughter."

"Wendy? Yeah I never forget that, I'll be sure to do that. I've been so busy with work and I never got any time at all."

"Fair enough. Now let's go get the master of the Brotherhood guild and take them all down."

"Roger that cousin."

Kenny flies on by and land on the ground and walks with Sonic.

"Hey guys, ready to take on the master of the dark guild I see?" Kenny assumed.

"Yeah. We beat up most of the wizards so might as well." Sonic answered.

"Cool. It's showtime."

"You know it bud."

The trio approach to the door. Sonic look at Kenny as the exceed nod in response so Kenny set up the magic bombs on the door and they backed away. Kenny then detonates it, blowing up the door and Sonic uses his speed to bashing through the remainder of the dark wizards using Sonic Boost then Spiral comes in and blows a hurricane-like cyclone using his **Wind Dragon Roar**. Both hedgehogs work together, fighting off a few of the dark wizards only with melee. Sonic takes out his sword and uses **Sonic Slash** creates a wave of blue wind to the dark wizards, Spiral then start to spin himself creating a tornado performing a new ability of his dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Disaster Cyclone!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral pulls amount of dark wizards into the tornado then blasts the wave of wind away pushing the dark wizards away, crashing against the wall and comes down to the ground. Sonic and Spiral regroup and Kenny regroup with the two hedgehogs. Moments after, the master of the Brotherhood guild appear from his hiding and looking to the intruders.

"You arrogant fools! How dare you all burst in my guild and take down all of my members of my guild." the master insulted.

"We're taking you in Stingray." Spiral stated.

"Not by a fucking longshot fools!"

Stingray creates a magic ball with dark magic and shoots it over at the trio. The three scattered and engage into fighting, Spiral dashes to Stingray, engulfs his fists with wind.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Stingray dodges Spiral from his punch and counters him by grabbing him by the wrist, he spun him around and tosses him away. Sonic wall runs to Stingray and jump dashes to him, he forms himself into a ball and homing attacks Stingray. Kenny throws some magic bombs to Stingray to add the damage the dark guild master rolls out of the way. Spiral hits Stingray with his **Wind Dragon Talon Kick**. Stingray sent flying and crashing through the wall of the base. Spiral jumps through the whole and dives down to attack Stingray further. Stingray sees Spiral coming so he slams his hand down to the ground, creating a pillar of dark magic erupt from the ground hitting and surprises Spiral with this sudden action.

Kenny flies in to attack using his staff but Stingray catches the exceed by grabbing the staff, swings him around and slams him down to the ground. Kenny changes back to his previous form using much of his magic. Sonic appears out of the blue, bashes Stingray with his Sonic Boost, sending the dark guild master crashing to the shed breaking it into ruins. Stingray raises himself from the wreckage, he then creates a disc from his hand and throws it at the hedgehog hero. Sonic gets out of the way, he evades the discs and suddenly he transforms into his **Fire-Volt Sonic** form possessing pyrokinesis and electrokinesis altogether.

"Let's rumble." Sonic commented.

Sonic dashes to Stingray with fire and lighting engulfing into his fist. Stingray throws a few punches but Sonic dodges them with ease and deliver a few punches for himself then ends it with a spinning hook kick right to Stingray's face. Stingray stumbled back, surprises Sonic by shooting a beam of dark magic from his hand but Sonic had sense it coming, jumps up in the air and dive kicks Stingray right to the face (Like Super Smash Bros). Sonic again delivers another kick right to the face of Stingray and blasts a fire and lightning ball at Stingray to add more damage to the dark guild master.

Stingray spin around from being hit by Sonic's kick, he surprises Sonic when he grabs Sonic by the ankles and swung him around then slams the hedgehog down to the ground with brute force. Spiral dashes over to Stingray ready to strike so he engulfs his entire body with wind ready to activate it.

" **Wind Dragon Bashing Horn!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral launches him and attacks the dark guild master, bashing him in the gut with his head like a dodgeball. Stingray is sent flying away from the wreckage and crashes down the snow. Sonic changes into **Fire-Volt Sonic** form, Spiral sprint to Stingray hitting him with **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** but Stingray blocking off the technique and kicks Spiral away. Spiral crashes down the ground, giving Sonic some time which brought Stingray for surprise and so Sonic activate his ability to finish the dark guild master off with one shot.

"I only got one shot at this." Sonic assured.

"You can't defeat me hero, you will not take me alive!" Stingray yelled.

Sonic began creating an orb of fire and lightning altogether charging the ability to make it strong enough to end the fight. Stingray shooting dark magic balls at Sonic but Sonic spun around and use his ability to good use.

" **Blazing-Static Takedown!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts the fire and lightning sphere to Stingray, directly hits him with this ability of his. Stingray screamed in pain as he was struck by fire and lightning from the ability of Sonic for a few seconds then he suddenly collapse to the ground and felt into unconsciousness. Sonic reverts back to his normal state. Spiral walks by Sonic standing next to him. Sonic pulls his goggles up to his forehead, brushing himself off from the fight. They bump fists at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Awesome job cousin, awesome job." Spiral commented.

"Thanks Spiral, you did an awesome job too." Sonic responded.

Kenny approach to Sonic and look to the unconscious Stingray.

"You even did an awesome job too Kenny." Sonic commented picking Kenny up putting him on the shoulder.

"Aw shucks you're making me blush." Kenny smiled.

Spiral then contacts Lahar and the Magic Council notifying them that they completed their job.

"Lahar, I've secured the Brotherhood and they're all defeated." Spiral reported using the lacrima.

" _Good work Spiral, I must say you always get the job done._ " Lahar responded.

"I always do and with some help with my cousin and his partner."

" _That reminds me, I need you to give Sonic the news._ "

"What about it, something happened to the Magic Council?"

" _No. It appears that the Rune Knights that was escorting Zack to the maximum prison were ambushed._ "

"Ambushed? How?"

" _We're not sure but the three figures of the brown cloak were responsible of the ambush. Zack did not get away, they killed him._ "

"What? Are you for real?"

" _Yes I am certain that they killed him. They demanded answers to know where they can find your cousin._ "

"Did any of the Rune Knights saw their faces, see what they look like?"

" _No. He had heard the conversation before killing the prisoner. You must tell Sonic and let him know that the three suspects are looking for him._ "

"I will, I'll be returning back to the Magic Council to know more about the three suspects. I will do whatever it takes to protect my cousin and find out who is he dealing with."

" _Will do. I'll see you back at the Magic Council._ "

"Will do."

Spiral deactivates the lacrima and puts it away. He return to Sonic and Kenny who had just finished gathering the dark wizards and their master for the Rune Knights to take them into custody.

"That's pretty much about everything. Have you gave the Magic Council the news?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. They're on their way right now. Sonic, there's something I have to tell you?"

"What's that?"

"There was an ambush when the Rune Knights escorting Zack to the maximum prison."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. There were three suspects in brown cloak attacked the Rune Knights, they free Zack and demanded answers. It seem like they're looking for you."

"What? They killed Zack?" Kenny inquired.

"Yes. Lahar told me everything, they left without a trace and the Rune Knight contacted Lahar about the incident. He wanted me to tell you that you got to watch your back, they may be looking for you but they're stronger than they look."

"I see. Well I'm not scared of them, let them find me I'll give them the Super Sonic beatdown like I always do. Sonic style." Sonic taunted winking.

"Always the cocky one cousin."

"Hey I'm just having fun. Well since the Rune Knights are on their way, I want to pay a visit to the Magic Council and talk to the Rune Knight. I want to know a little more about the three guys that are looking for me."

"Me too. I need to know what we're up against." Kenny added.

"Then so be it, come on let's head on back to the Magic Council." Spiral suggested.

Team Sonic nodded and follow Spiral back to the Magic Council.

* * *

 _Era…_

Team Sonic and Spiral had arrive back to the Magic Council to gather info about the three suspects that attacked the Rune Knights and killed Zack Hyperion. It appears that the trio arrive as they drove in a black and blue jeep as Sonic drive taking the steering while. They stop and exits the vehicle. Spiral smiled to the exceed.

"So you build this ride?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah with Sonic's help, we built it together." Kenny answered.

The trio enter I the Magic Council building, they see Lahar with Doranbolt waiting for Spiral's arrival but they're shocked to see Sonic and Kenny.

"Sonic and Kenny, what a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you both." Lahar greeted shaking Sonic's hand.

"Likewise sir." Sonic replied.

"So how's your daughter doing?" Doranbolt asked.

"Wendy's doing great. She's with Team Natsu out on a job."

"That's good to hear. Let's hope that Natsu doesn't do nothing foolish."

"You know Natsu."

The trio walk with Lahar and Doranbolt through the hallway so right now Lahar brings Sonic up to speed.

"You are aware that Spiral told you the news." Lahar reminded.

"Yeah he told me everything. Are they're wizards?" Sonic responded.

"It's to say really but the Rune Knight is waiting in the room for you guys to tell us everything that has happen and what is their magic."

The group enter in the room sees the Rune Knight waiting for them.

"Sonic, thank goodness you're here. I have a lot to tell you." The Rune Knight said.

"They told me everything so shoot. What do they look like, what is there magic?" Sonic asked crossing his arms with a stern look.

"When I woke up from the ambush, I somehow wasn't unconscious by the ambush so I pretend to be knocked out. I watched in secret as the three figures open the carriage and pulls Zack out of the prison carriage. They demanded Zack answers to find out where you are but Zack refused to tell them. They then went on to kill Zack as they threw him in the prison carriage, the figure threw a blue magic ball and it suddenly blows up the carriage into flames killing Zack along with the flames. While we were ambushed, they shoot multiple magic balls at us like nothing have ever happened. They attacked us with their fighting style almost like yours but very violently, they beat us with ease we were no match for them and they were too strong for us ever for our magic weapons. There was nothing we can do and they simply left, using some kind of teleportation magic."

"My god… are the figures magic are similar to Sonic's powers?" Lahar asked.

"Yeah but it's very different."

"Sonic could it be Chaos Energy?" Spiral asked.

"No. I don't think so, it seems like they're using some kind of Ki." Sonic corrected.

"Ki?" everyone repeated.

"Yeah. It's a spiritual energy by users using that kind of power inside your body. It can be very destructible and dangerous depends on how you use it. It can create some shockwaves, power explosions, and stronger attacks with Ki."

"That explains on how the ambushers use the Ki to kill Zack and ambush the Rune Knights." Doranbolt assured.

"Pretty much."

"So Sonic is up against three individuals uses Ki power and they're looking for Sonic." Kenny said putting it altogether.

"Yes. They did said something about the Dark Realm?" the Rune Knight reminded.

"Wait the Dark Realm?"

"You know it Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah that's where my former owner teleported to Earthland, found me and be part of the crew to invent things like gadgets, weapons, anything you name it. That's where they found you and put you in the Cyro-Chamber that kept you sleeping for seven long years."

"So that's where the Dark Realm is. Anyhow, I don't know who these guys are but they sure are looking for a fight."

"Indeed. I have a feeling that you'll deal with these hunters Sonic." Lahar said.

"I believe so, it can be difficult but I'll manage. I've been through worse."

"So are the Rune Knights here are safe back here?" Spiral asked.

"Yes and we've been doing some investigation about the ambush but we could not find anything. We'll let you know when we find something." Lahar informed.

"Thanks Lahar, whoever these guys are they seem to be very obsessed of finding me." Sonic said looking down to the ground thinking.

"I don't know but I won't let them take you cousin." Spiral smiled.

"Thanks Spiral. Come on Kenny, let's go home."

"Yeah see you guys later and later Spiral."

"See you guys around. I'll be sure to come to the guild and visit you guys and hang out with Wendy."

"Yeah you do that." Sonic smirked.

Sonic and Kenny exits the room, exiting the Magic Council walking towards their vehicle.

"Well that went well. We complete our job and find out about the ambushers that killed Zack." Kenny commented.

"Yeah no kidding, come on let's head on back to Fairy Tail and go home." Sonic suggested.

Sonic and Kenny enter inside the jeep and droves off heading on back to the guild and back to Magnolia.

* * *

 ***Intro start playing: Wiz Khalifa ft. Trey Songz, French Montana and Ty Dolla Sign – Go Hard or Go Home (Part 2)***

 _Sega…_

 _FUNimation…_

 _Lil Knucklez Productions…_

 _Radical Studios…_

 _Lil Knucklez Production and Radical Studios Presents…_

* * *

 **Fairy of Darkness 4: Tataros**

* * *

 _Sonic the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's Version)_

 _Kenny the Exceed (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

 _Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog_

 _Wendy Marvell-Hedgehog_

 _Carla the Exceed_

 _Happy_

 _Pantherlily_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _Freed Justine_

 _Evergreen_

 _Bickslow_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Macao Conbolt_

 _Romeo Conbolt_

 _Wakaba Mine_

 _Alzack Conell_

 _Bisca Conell_

 _Asuka Conell_

 _Max Alors_

 _Warren Rocko_

 _Kinana_

 _Laki Olietta_

 _Vijeeter Ecor_

 _Jellal Fernadez_

 _Meredy_

 _Zeref_

 _Mavis Vermillion_

 _Porlyusica_

 _Doranbolt_

 _Lahar_

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 _Rogue Cheney_

 _Minerva Orlando_

 _Zack Hyperion (Lewamus Prime 2015's OC)_

 _Acnologia_

 _Oracion Seis_

 _Mard Geer_

 _Nine Demon Gates_

 _Cree Summer as the voice of Ebony the Cat_

 _Freeman Crispin as voice of Blast the Hedgehog_

 _Johnny Yong Bosch as voice of Toxic the Hedgehog_

 _Nolan North as voice of Flame the Hedgehog_

* * *

 _Magnolia Town…_

Team Sonic arrive on back to their home. They head towards to their home before they would head to the guild. They arrive to a big house with a fence and garage so they head to the garage and parking their jeep. Sonic exits the vehicle so does Kenny and they pair exit the garage and enters in the house. Once they enter inside, their home was nice. A nice kitchen, two bathroom as there are three bathroom, one bathroom located at the hallway of the house, one upstairs to the hallway next between two bedrooms, and one inside the main bedroom which it is Sonic and Erza's room as the house has three bedroom. Once main bedroom is Sonic and Erza, second bedroom is their adopted daughter Wendy, and the third bedroom is a guest bedroom. The backyard is nice as there is a hammock between two trees, four chairs at the backyard with nice brown floor tiles. There is a nice living room with a two couches and a chair in the living there is a living room table in front of the first couch. In the hallway there are picture frames. One picture frame is a picture of Sonic and Erza together, second picture frame is Sonic and Erza of their wedding, second picture is Sonic, Erza, and Kenny, fourth picture frame is with Sonic, Erza, Kenny, Wendy, and Carla and the sixth picture is Sonic and Kenny posing together with their arms crossed with smiles on their face as Team Sonic. Plus there is another picture as the seventh picture frame is Sonic and his cousin Spiral smiling as there were at Shirotsume Town hanging out. Eighth picture frame is Erza, Wendy, and Carla together smiling, and the ninth picture frame is Sonic and Wendy together as Wendy hugged Sonic smiling to the picture with Sonic.

The first bedroom is Sonic and Erza's room as they have a king size bed as bed colors are blue and red even the pillows. Their bedroom is a bathtub and next to it is a shower with a door. They have a large wardrobe and even a closet with two doors they even have two windows to look out front. Wendy's room was girlish as it is the color pink, the bed is queen size. The blankets and pillow are the color blue and white. The pillow had frills onto them, atop of the bed there are the plush dolls of Sonic the Hedgehog of every form of Sonic even his previous state plush doll. There is a closet in the bedroom and a small drawer next to Wendy's bed and a window. The third bedroom is guest room just a queen size bed, wardrobe, a closet and a window.

They even have a basement where Sonic and Kenny work and invent some new gadgets or inventions that the two can work on together. There is a dining hall with a table and four chairs, nice designs to go along with their dining room. They even have a nice kitchen, even with the round kitchen table with three chairs. In the living room, they have a fireplace to watch the fire plus they have radio that Kenny built in the living to listen to some relaxing music to make their day to be quiet and nice perfect time to relax and ready books.

Sonic and Kenny enter in the house, looking around the place and let out a soft sigh.

"It sure is good to be home." Sonic commented.

"You said it pal. Everything has been going perfectly well since the Eclipse Celestial Wizards fiasco thing had been going on." Kenny reminded.

"Yeah I remember. Hey remember the whole Magnolia has been overrun by the faces of Ichiya because of his stupid perfume turning them into Ichiya zombies."

"Oh yeah who couldn't forget that. Luckily for you, you wasn't affected by it since you don't use magic and you're from another world."

"Exactly. I begin to wonder how's Ichiya doing, including the Blue Pegasus. We should pay a visit to see how they're doing."

"Really? You know Jenny will be expecting you knowing how much she likes you."

"Yeah but to end all of that I'm happily married and started a family."

"True but still."

"I know buddy, come on let's head over to Fairy Tail. See how is everyone while we were away of fighting the Brotherhood guild and learning about the ambushers that killed Zack and looking for me."

"Yeah I want to see how is Carla doing."

"That reminds, since you guys have been dating and spending a lot of time together. Tell me you hit that?"

"What?! No I did not!"

"Whoa slow down Kenny, I was just only messing with ya. Seriously though, did you two sleep together just this once?"

"NO!"

"And I rest my case. Well I won't ask again, let's get going."

"Y-Yeah right behind you."

Team Sonic exit the house after they get a bottle of water from the fridge. Sonic and Kenny walk through the streets of Magnolia walking their way to Fairy Tail. Kenny hops on Sonic's shoulder to relax which Sonic don't mind one bit. As they walk through the streets, the civilians in Magnolia see their hero walking by so they wave at him greeting and welcoming their hero back home. Sonic and Kenny return their replies and waving them back, the kids wave at Sonic bringing a smile on his face and waves them back.

Sonic smiled, he form an idea in mind bringing notice to Kenny.

"What are you thinking?" Kenny asked.

"I got an idea, I'm going to make an entrance. You with me?" Sonic answered.

"Oh yeah."

"Then let's get to work."

Kenny hops off of Sonic, Sonic draw out the big oval, pressing the button to activate his extreme gear board the Blue Star (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity). Sonic hops on the board, Kenny hops back on Sonic's shoulder and rides off to Fairy Tail. Sonic zoom through the streets of Magnolia, he jumps to the rails and grinds onto the rail performing some stunts and jumps off doing a 720 spin and lands on the ground. Sonic waves at the civilians while zooming through the streets. Sonic sees the guild up ahead, he and Kenny look at each other, nodding each other so Sonic then zooms up ahead. He uses his Sonic Wind to push the doors open catching the entire guild by surprise. Sonic zooms inside the guild, he leaps off in the air jumping off the board doing a backflip. Kenny hops off of Sonic, the extreme gear board then shrinks down to a big oval. Sonic perfectly lands on the ground with a three point landing. He raise up, extend his hand up catching his extreme gear and Kenny perfectly lands onto Sonic's shoulder.

"We're back!" Sonic shouted.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted.

Sonic is greeted by a tall man with muscles hugging him tightly. It was Elfman with wide smile on his face.

"Welcome back Sonic, you're still a real man!" Elfman commented.

"Thanks Elfman um do you mind letting me go before you crush me again." Sonic asked.

Elfman quickly lets go of Sonic. Sonic brushes himself off checking if his bones are broken.

"It's good seeing you guys back here Sonic." Elfman greeted.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked.

"Hey there good looking."

Sonic turn around sees Cana approaching him.

"I'm still digging the new threads. Nice outfit." Cana commented.

"Thanks Cana." Sonic thanked.

Romeo approaches to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, so how did the mission go with your cousin?" Romeo asked.

"We kicked some serious butt and we bust the Brotherhood guild one of the strongest guilds in Fiore." Kenny answered.

"What Kenny said?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Welcome back Sonic." Mirajane greeted with her genuine smile.

"Hey Mira, what's going on?"

Mirajane approach to Sonic and gives him a hug. Sonic return the hug to the barmaid, Mirajane delivers a kiss on the cheek to Sonic and breaks the hug. Asuka Connel: Alzack and Bisca's young daughter approach and hugs Sonic.

"Welcome back Sonic." Asuka greeted.

"Hey little cowgirl, how are you?" Sonic responded sharing a smile.

"Fine, it's always great seeing you here."

"Aw isn't that adorable. Thank you for the comment."

Juvia approaches the hedgehogs and hugs him surprising Sonic by the sudden action.

"Welcome back Sonic." Juvia greeted.

"Hey Juvia." Sonic responded.

Gajeel approach to Sonic, they bump their fist together.

"What's up Sonic." Gajeel greeted with a smirk.

"How's it hanging Gajeel?" Sonic responded.

"Nothing much really."

"Hello Kenny." Pantherlily greeted shaking hands with Kenny.

"Hey Lily, how you've been?" Kenny asked.

"Hanging in there."

"Hey Sonic." Laki greeted.

Laki and Kinana approach Sonic and all give him a hug. The Thunder Legion greeted Sonic and Evergreen kisses Sonic on the lips before hugging him. Laxus bump fists with Sonic showing each other much respect.

"Welcome back Sonic, did you kicked so ass during your mission?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah you're still looking badass as ever." Sonic returned.

"*Chuckle* I like to keep it that way."

Team Natsu had return back to the guild successfully completing their job. Wendy notices Sonic and Kenny had return and rushes over to her father.

"Daddy!" Wendy cried.

Sonic turns around to see his dragon slayer daughter running to him, tackles him into a hug.

"Welcome back daddy." Wendy welcomed.

"Thanks Wendy, how did the job go?" Sonic asked.

"It went… well."

"Good to hear."

"Sonic!" Natsu cried.

Sonic and Natsu bump fist together, Gray did the same with Sonic. Lucy hugged Sonic tightly and kisses him on the cheek. Carla welcome back her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss on the lips making the blue exceed watch with jealousy.

"Welcome back." Lucy welcomed.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked.

Erza welcomes her husband back with a kiss on the lips. Sonic returns the kiss sharing a soft moment for a little making Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, Kinana, Laki, and even Juvia by little.

"So how did the mission go Sonic, did you and Spiral kick some serious ass?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah even Kenny knock those scumbags out in the brink of an eye. We had a lot of fun beating their guild master of the Brotherhood." Sonic answered.

"Wait you three went against the Brotherhood guild?" Gray inquired.

"That's right, now they're in custody."

Moments after, the master of the guild welcome Sonic back.

"Welcome back Sonic. I trust that Spiral told you about Zack?" Makarov asked.

"Forget that giant scumbag, he betrayed the name of Fairy Tail." Natsu scoffed.

"Yeah gramps, I never wanted to see his ugly giant face again." Gray added.

"That is what I wanted to discuss you guys about. Apparently there's been an ambush to the Rune Knights." Sonic informed.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"How is this possible?" Levy asked.

"There were three suspects dressed in brown cloak, they attacked the Rune Knights with ease, freed and Zack and suddenly killed him." Kenny notified.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried.

"Zack is dead?" Jet asked.

"Are you serious?" Droy added.

"Yeah. Turns out, they were looking for someone in particular." Sonic answered crossing his arms.

"Who?" Makarov asked.

"Me."

Everyone gasped.

"So they're looking for you then." Gray asked.

"That's right, they said that they wanted to take me to the Dark Realm where Kenny freed me from the Cyro-Chamber." Sonic stated.

"Do they know where you are and how do they know you?" Juvia asked.

"I never met them but I can that they heard of me and wanted to capture me like bounty hunters or something."

"That's not going to happen, you can beat them down. You always do." Natsu smirked.

"That's right but their power it's very dangerous and I don't know if I can defeat them but I'll manage."

"Good but for right now you're here and now one is going to take you away." Makarov smiled.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

Everyone went on back to their usual routine hanging out at the guild. Sonic and Kenny decide to sit at table hanging out, Lucy decide hanging out with Team Sonic so did Wendy and Romeo.

"So how's Spiral doing?" Wendy asked.

"Great. He's still busy with work at the Magic Council." Sonic answered.

"Is he still going to visit Fairy Tail?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah whenever if he's free to do so I think."

"Oh Sonic, the Celestial King wants to meet you since you haven't met him." Lucy notified.

"Sure I'm looking forward to meet this king. What about you Kenny?"

"Yep. I always wanted to know who is this Celestial King." Kenny wondered.

"He's been dying to meet you Sonic, he heard so much about you from Leo, Aquarius, Taurus and even Scorpio." Lucy said smiling.

"I've been so popular all of sudden." Sonic shrugged.

"That's true." Kenny agreed nodding his head.

"So have you had any idea of why the three suspects searching for you?" Romeo asked.

"No but I know they don't have a grudge or a vendetta against me. It's something else, I can feel it." Sonic answered.

"I know you can beat them dad, I know you can." Wendy encourage.

"Thanks Wendy. I believe I can, I always find a way. Have you gotten a little stronger when you went out on a job with Natsu and the gang?"

"Yes daddy. My training is paying off thanks to you."

"That's good to hear, good to hear you're progressing."

"So what are you planning to do next Sonic?"

Before Sonic answer the question, Mirajane walks to Sonic.

"Sonic, do you mind if we can talk in private?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, yeah we can. I'll be right back." Sonic nodded.

Sonic follows Mirajane away from the group and heads in the library.

"So um what is that you want to talk to me about?" Sonic asked.

Mirajane just suddenly embraces Sonic into a hug. Sonic wonder what is going on but he felt wetness on his shirt as it was Mirajane's tears.

"Um… are you ok Mira?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic… I just can't take it no more." Mirajane sobbed.

"What is it? What can't you stand about it anymore?"

"About Zack… I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him so much and no he's… he's… he's gone…"

Sonic hold to Mirajane close and tight comforting her as the demon queen cried softly holding Sonic into her arms.

"Shh. It's ok, just let it all out. I knew you hold it for way too long so let it all out. It's ok, I'm here." Sonic whispered.

Mirajane continue sobbing silently with Sonic comforting her. Mirajane spend minutes letting out all of the pain she held in her for so long. Seconds after, Mirajane pulls herself away wiping the tears from her eyes. Sonic let's go of her but Mirajane told Sonic not to let her go.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sonic asked with concern.

"I'll try. I just can't stop thinking about Zack." Mirajane softly responded.

"Look. I know you truly love Zack, I wish this didn't happen to Zack I wish I would still have time to help Zack so if you have someone to blame it's me. I'm the one who didn't help Zack."

Sonic turn away, he felt so guilty not helping Zack when he needed him the most. Mirajane shook her head and turn Sonic's head to look into her eyes.

"No Sonic, I don't blame you nor hate you. You didn't know this would happen and the betrayal, you did not see it coming so I don't blame you. I don't hate you for it, I know Zack did was wrong but I just wish he would not betray you and plan killing you in the first place."

"Yeah… me too. Thanks for that Mira that is exactly what I wanted to hear."

"You're welcome. You know Sonic I wish that I would be the one to care for you and become your wife instead of Erza but you know she's lucky to have someone like you."

"Aw shucks now you're making me blush."

"*Giggle* But still, Erza truly loves you and you love her. I still have feelings for you handsome but still I won't tell Erza that I'm love with you."

"We'll make this our secret then huh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Now that you're ok, let's head on back out with the others."

"Yeah good idea and Sonic."

"Yeah."

Mirajane steps closer to Sonic, he wonder what Mirajane planning to do but he got his answer when Mirajane suddenly plant her lips against Sonic's sharing a soft kiss with the hero. Sonic felt Mirajane's soft lips waiting for his response, without any warning Sonic then finally respond to kiss. Mirajane hold Sonic in her arms, wrapping her arms around Sonic deepening a kiss a bit. Sonic gets even so he hold Mirajane close in his arms as well, both of them were so caught up right in the moment with their make-out session both of them did not care about anything but just let the moment flow to them.

They spend four minutes kissing, by seconds after Sonic and Mirajane both depart away from the kiss looking into each other's eyes.

"That's for helping me and showing how I feel about you." Mirajane notified.

"Well that takes care of that." Sonic noted.

"It sure is, let's head back with the others. We don't want them to be suspicious especially Erza."

"Yeah good idea."

Both characters exit the library and return back to their usual routine.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The three suspects wearing brown cloaks, they arrive to their destination as enter in the cave (Where the Oracion Seis used for as their hideout) and begun discussing about their true goals.

"Well we don't know where Sonic is." The second cloak figure said.

"More or less we don't even know where that god damn hedgehog is. He don't even know where he lives or his whereabouts." The third cloak figure added in frustration.

"Patience my friend, we will find out target sooner or later. All we know is that Sonic is here in Fiore, not Bosco, not Pergrande Kingdom, or anywhere to begin with. We will find Sonic if it takes to search the whole entire Fiore for that one hedgehog nor sensing his magic. We will find Sonic no matter what it takes." The first cloak figure exclaimed.

"My question is where to begin to search for Sonic. That pathetic no good for nothing black dragon slayer doesn't know where he lives." The second cloak figure questioned.

"We should've just taking him with us, beat the answers out of him then kill him in the flash." The third figure suggested.

"True but he doesn't even know where he is, if he ever told anyone about this that will bring attention to us and they'll bound to be looking for us. We will remain like a shadow, we will move like a ghost and continue searching for him and bring him to the Real of Darkness. After all…" the first figure trailed off.

The first figures then shows his eyes as they are blue, the second figure then shows his green eyes and the last third figure show his red eyes as all of their eyes start to glow in color.

"We are the salvation and we will bring Sonic and capture him to trap him in the darkness where there will be no escape." The first figure finished as all three individuals possess their power altogether.

* * *

 _Later, in Magnolia…_

Sonic laying on the hammock at the backyard looking up at the moon at the night. Sonic had been thinking about the three individuals that killed Zack Hyperion, the power they possessed. He question himself if he could defeat the three individuals that are looking for him. His question is who are they, what do they want with Sonic and why are they looking for him. Sonic is in a chain of thoughts thinking about the events and the three suspects in cloak wondering who are they and where are they now.

" _Can I really defeat them? Are they that strong to fight and defeat? Would I be defeated by them and what do they want with me? So many questions I can ask and who are these guys._ " Sonic thought doubting himself.

"Something wrong beloved?"

Sonic shakes his head, coming back to reality from having thoughts. He look to see his scarlet wife. She wasn't in her armor, she was wearing a red shirt, yellow shorts and a comfortable sandals.

"Oh hey Erza." Sonic greeted.

"May I join you?" Erza asked.

"Yeah knock yourself out."

Erza join and lays with Sonic in the hammock lying beside him. She lay her head onto Sonic's shoulder, holding him in her arms.

"You've been quiet. Something bothering you my love?" Erza asked.

"Well… it's about what Spiral and Lahar told me about the three individuals that are looking for me." Sonic replied.

"What about them?"

"It's about their power, it's not Chaos Energy it's something else. I know it."

"What about their power."

"It's beyond stronger than my chaos energy itself. Very powerful and destructible if you ask me. I don't know if I can defeat them from what power that can control."

"You'll defeat them Sonic."

"Hmm."

"You always will, you have a strong will and a strong heart. The strength you have from your friends, your family and the civilians you care about. I know you can do it, they all believe in you including me. Don't doubt yourself Sonic, you are strong and a powerful hedgehog and you can defeat your enemies. You always find a way to get right back to the fight."

"I… you're right Erza. Why should I worry, they don't look like they want to destroy the world or conquer it since they're after me and want something from me. I determine to find out what their true intentions are."

"Good. Now why don't we just look at the moon together?"

"Yeah good idea babe."

The two remain silent staring and watching the beautiful moon together they would return back home for the night.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The brown cloak figure using his or her magic tracking Sonic down to locate him. This person scan the hedgehog everywhere in Fiore until she locate his location.

"I located you Sonic, now I can finally meet you again and tell you about the great danger you are in." the brown cloak said before leaving to set this person's destination to find and meet Sonic.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **The person has located Sonic and on its way to meet and find the hedgehog hero. Who is this person and who are the three individuals that are searching for Sonic. What do they want with Sonic and what is there true intentions of capturing Sonic? Are questions will be reviewed in due time. What will happen next, will Sonic meet this mysterious person? Will the three individuals find and capture Sonic?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tataros.**


	2. Act 1 Scene 2: Celestial World

Chapter 2: Celestial World

 _The Next Following Morning…_

Morning had come to rise and shine to another day. Sonic slept very peacefully in bed, the sun start shining upon him through the window. Sonic groggily open his eyes and softly groan from his slumber. Sonic rub his sleepy eyes to keep himself awake. Sonic slowly sits himself up from his slumber, he looks to his side to see that Erza isn't in bed nor at home. Even Wendy and Carla not home including Kenny but when Sonic look to his right, there was Kenny sitting beside the bed.

"Morning Sonic." Kenny greeted.

"Hey buddy, morning. I take that Erza, Wendy, and Carla left for the guild." Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. You was sleeping so peacefully so they left the guild without you."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Didn't want to, I decided to stay and wait until you wake up."

"Fair enough. So do we got something to do today Kenny?"

"Not exactly Sonic, we don't have missions with Spiral to help him with or important business since everything is so peaceful since Darkness is defeated."

"Yeah it's been very quiet. Well you know except the Eclipse Celestial Wizards thing and the zombie Ichiyas."

"Right. So what are you going to do?"

"To learn more about the three individuals that ambush the Rune Knights and killing Zack. There's got to be more in the investigation."

"True. What if we don't find anything at all?"

"Then we'll just find a damn lead then. Don't worry, we'll just improvise and find some clues with the scanner. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot that we have a scanner. Silly me."

Sonic gets out of the bed, making it to be neat. After that is done, he head to the bathroom, closing the door and gets ready as he get clean. Kenny wait downstairs at the kitchen so he fix himself some breakfast so he makes some French toast. It didn't take long to make also didn't take long for Sonic to get ready as he already got his shower, freshen himself up and put his outfit and shoes on meeting with his exceed partner downstairs. He head for the kitchen, Kenny had finish eating his fresh toast and looks over to the hedgehog hero.

"Hey Sonic, I ate some breakfast waiting for you to get ready." Kenny said.

"Well I'm ready now am I so let's get going and…"

Before Sonic would finish his sentence until all of sudden, a pink hair lady dress in a maid outfit appears out of the blue shocking Sonic and Kenny.

"Whoa!" Sonic and Kenny cried in unison.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Sonic the Hedgehog, do you remember me?" the maid asked.

"Yeah I remember you so dies Kenny so um… your Virgo right. One of Lucy's Celestial Spirits?" Sonic asked keeping his composure.

"Correct. It was good seeing you again Sonic. It's been a while." Virgo introduced.

"Yeah it sure has hasn't it? We surely didn't involve in your Eclipse Celestial fiasco that happened two a week ago."

"That's right." Kenny nodded as he and Sonic fist bump their fists together.

"Forgive me for appearing unannounced but I have a favor that I want to ask the both of you." Virgo stated.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other for a brief moment before returning their attention back to the celestial spirit.

"A favor?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes." Virgo answered simply.

"Before I get down to business, is this from Lucy. Did she summon you to get me?"

"No it is not."

"Ok well what is it?"

"I have arrive here on my own behalf, plus I have a message from the Celestial Spirit King."

"A message?" Kenny inquired.

"The Celestial King wants to meet with you."

Sonic and Kenny again look at each other before returning back to the celestial wizard.

"So this king of yours wants to meet me?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes. He even has a surprise for you including your partner." Virgo answered.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other dumbfounded for the brief moment before looking back to the celestial wizard.

"Oooooooooooooooook. I'm guessing that this isn't some kind of a trick is it because I remember last time Lucy told me that you tricked the others to go to the Celestial Spirit world trick them that you're in danger or you're back to your bad egos your Eclipse versions." Sonic wondered.

"Actually it is not, he wants to meet and throw a party for you and your partner."

"Well since you put it that way about a party then I'm in."

"Me too." Kenny smiled.

"Then its settle, would you two come with me. I will take you all back the celestial spirit world."

Sonic and Kenny nod their heads, the approach to Virgo and all three of them teleported to the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The brown cloak figure arrive to the outskirts of Magnolia reaching to its destination.

"So this is Magnolia. I hope you're here Sonic, I come a long way to find you and inform you the great danger drawn upon you." The brown cloak figure said before walking to the town.

* * *

 _The Celestial Spirit World…_

Virgo arrive on back to the spirit world along with Sonic and Kenny. The duo look around the place realizing that they're at a different place.

"Whoa so this is the Celestial Spirit world?" Sonic asked.

"It must be, it looks like we're in outer space or something." Kenny assumed in awe.

"You're telling me. I'm seeing stars here buddy."

"Welcome to the Celestial Spirit world Sonic and Kenny." Virgo welcomed.

"Thanks so this is your world? I've never seen anything like it. I mean Lucy told me about it but I never knew it would be like this."

"Yeah me too. I heard that while you're in a spirit world, time goes by fast like you never notice it."

"Don't worry, I put a **Chaos Barrier** on me and you so it won't go by fast there buddy."

"Smart thinking." Kenny commented smiling to his hedgehog partner.

"That's a wonderful idea Sonic, with your powers time won't go fast." Virgo stated.

"Thanks. So where is this king of yours?"

"I will take you to him."

"Alright then, lead the way before I change my mind."

"Yes sir."

Virgo takes Sonic and Kenny to meet with the celestial king. During the walk through the pathway of a magical floor, a certain mermaid spotted Sonic and rushes over to him.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn around but the mermaid beat him to it and hugged Sonic, smothering him with kisses.

"Aquarius." Sonic called.

"Oh Sonic, I am so glad to see you again. I missed you so much, did you ditched your scarlet wife to be with me? A real woman that can satisfy your needs?" Aquarius asked while smothering the hedgehog hero with her kisses.

"Hehehe no I am not and plus I'm here to meet with the celestial king."

Sonic gets Aquarius off of him, Aquarius just pouted before she smiles to Sonic.

"Oh poo. I thought you did." Aquarius murmured.

"Well you thought wrong sweet thing." Sonic corrected.

"You call me sweet thing. Oh I feel so loved right now."

Sonic and Kenny look at each other as Aquarius thinking to herself, having a daydream. Team Sonic slowly stepping aside and continue following Virgo to meet with the king.

"Sorry about that. Around the spirit world, everybody has been talking a lot about you." Virgo informed.

"I noticed. I've saved Earthland and the entire world three times and became an ultimate hero that's why. Anyway, how long are we there to meet with your king?"

"Just now."

Virgo step aside letting Sonic and Kenny to walk pass. When they arrive to a large platform, they see a giant celestial spirit with armor and a large mustache. He had red eyes, looking down over to Sonic and Kenny.

"Sonic…" Kenny trailed off.

"I know buddy, this must be the celestial king." Sonic pointed out staring at the giant king.

"Indeed you are right." The celestial king corrected.

"Hello your majesty. You wanted to see me?"

"Of course and I would love to welcome you with open arms to the Celestial Spirit world. Welcome great Sonic the Hedgehog. It is an honor and a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise your majesty. Lucy has told me a lot about you and even her precious celestial spirits."

"Did she now? Oh this must be your exceed partner Kenny right?"

"Yes sir." Kenny answered bowing down with respect.

"This is wonderful, you both are here in this world and now we can throw you a party."

"Party?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

Moments after, the celestial spirits appear from the pillars and surprises him as there were some food and drinks and some music playing by Lyra.

"Whoa. What's all of this?" Kenny asked.

"It's a party for Sonic for saving Earthland, defeating your enemy Darkness the Hedgehog and even saved the Celestial Spirit World too. To be honest, I'm not match against Darkness but you Sonic can defeated him and yet you've succeed. So this is a party that we all want to put together to show how grateful we are and how we are dedicated of your heroism and courage. We are forever in your debt." The Celestial King confessed.

"Wow you guys… you guys shouldn't have." Sonic smile.

"We wanted to show you how thankful we are of how your protected everyone, save them and even us from Darkness's reign of darkness. Lucy has told us a lot about you and I told the king about you and I'm pretty sure everyone here talks about you a lot especially Aquarius. He was intrigue, heard a lot of stories about you and wanted to meet you in person and with that we all thought to throw you a party." Leo admitted.

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's show our guests a wonderful time here." the Celestial King ordered.

With that, the king and the celestial spirits all throw a party for Sonic and Kenny. Kenny talking and hanging out with Gemini, Sonic talking with Leo and Taurus as they were discussing about Lucy.

"Lucy is very fond of you Sonic. Have done anything with her specifically in private?" Leo asked.

"Yeah did you touch her massive breasts? Did you caress that smoking hot body of hers? Did you grope her breasts or her butt? Did you even kiss her?" Taurus asked smiling sneakily.

"No, no, no, and yes I've kissed Lucy." Sonic answered.

"Wait you actually kissed Lucy?"

"A few times. I remember Lucy kiss me when it was at the Grand Magic Games when I check up on her. We almost had sex at the time."

"WHAT?!" Leo shouted.

"Really? You almost had sex with Lucy?" Taurus asked.

"That's right but I stopped." Sonic answered.

"But why did you stop Sonic? How come you didn't get the chance to sleep with Lucy?"

"Isn't that obvious I'm married remember?"

"Right…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you married Erza." Leo remembered.

"That's right."

"How is she doing so far?"

"You know Erza, the same old but scary at times."

"Wait she scared you?"

"Only once, I accidentally ate her strawberry shortcake by accident. I thought it meant for me but I didn't know it was hers. She got so angry and try to beat me up to a bloody pulp but I ran like a rabbit as she chase me throughout the entire Magnolia."

Taurus and Leo began to laugh at Sonic's story. Sonic was laughing with them as he continue explaining his story. Sonic explained how Erza uses his Flight Armor as she re-quip to it and uses her speed to chase Sonic. Sonic told them that he was screaming and continue on running using his sonic speed and left out of Magnolia. Taurus and Leo laughed so hard to that story, Scorpio and Capricorn join in the conversation and they both began laughing.

"*Laugh* She seriously chased you throughout the entire Magnolia?" Scorpio asked.

"That's right. As hours later, I return back to the guild. Erza was there waiting for me, I even ran to get away from her but Erza caught me in the nick of time before I can leave and with that she pound me so hard that I have to crawl back to the house." Sonic explained making the others laugh.

"That's so funny. You sure got your ass kicked didn't you?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Oh man, she scared me that once. It took me like about three hours until midnight to get to my house. Erza then made me to sleep on the couch for the night as she had the blanket and the pillow waiting for me. I crawl to the bed and slept on the floor still in pain to use my strength to get to the couch in the living room."

"*Chuckle* I must say Sonic, you really did pissed off Erza haven't you?" Capricorn asked.

"Yeah. Never again get on her bad side, after the next day she apologizes to me and she make it all up to me. My daughter healed me to get my strength back."

"Wait your daughter?" Scorpio and Taurus repeated.

"Yeah. Wendy Marvell is my adopted daughter now."

"What?!" Leo and Taurus cried in shock.

"Wendy is your daughter now?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Me and Erza talked about it, even Kenny and we came up with the decision and adopt her as our own daughter." Sonic answered taking a sip of his drink.

"Wow. When did this happen?" Scorpio asked.

"It happen when I after I defeated Darkness and there was a celebration. That's how I talked to Erza and decide to adopt her as our daughter."

"Now that's special."

"It sure is." Capricorn agreed.

"Also Kenny is dating Wendy's exceed friend Carla by the way."

"Really so Carla has someone now huh. I thought it would be Happy?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Even Kenny likes her too, Happy is even jealous of their relationship."

"I bet he is."

"So Sonic, what are your plans since now you defeated Darkness the Hedgehog for good this time." Taurus asked.

"Well simply really is to enjoy life. Enjoy with my family and with Fairy Tail. I've been doing that for the past three months actually. I even hang out with my cousin Spiral."

"I never knew you had a cousin." Capricorn assured.

"Yeah and he's older than me exactly. He's also a dragon slayer that controls wind."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yep."

"How did you reunite with your cousin?"

"I was at Tartarus Island collecting the Elements of Harmony to defeat Darkness and reunite with my cousin who has been looking for me for so long."

"I'm glad you've reunited with your cousin Sonic. I know it felt really special didn't it?" Capricorn asked.

"Yeah it did Capricorn. I haven't seen my cousin for so long since when I was a kid. We always play together and hang out until it was the last time I see him as he was transported to Earthland and learn about his wind dragon slayer magic."

"That's how it happen?" Leo asked.

"Pretty much."

"So Sonic are you going to let Lucy make love with you if you ever get the chance?" Taurus asked.

"Why would I want to answer that question?"

"Come on Sonic, are you going to sleep with Lucy?"

"I'm not answering that, end of the discussion ya dig."

Sonic turn and walked away. He was meet with a shy pink hair celestial spirit looking away from Sonic.

"Hello Sonic… it's… it's an honor to meet you. Lucy has talked a lot about you." Aries greeted with shyness.

"Lucy told me about you, respectable but very shy." Sonic said.

"Did she?"

"Yeah. You can't be very shy at times and keep apologizing. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Aries."

Aries look into Sonic's eyes, stepping closer to him.

"You have some beautiful eyes Sonic." Aries complimented.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." Sonic shrugged.

Aries suddenly hugs Sonic. Sonic look both ways before looking to the celestial spirit.

"Sonic, I wish we were destined to be together. Let me hold you." Aries said lovingly.

"Um aren't you with Leo or dating him?"

"Yes but right now I just want to hold you."

Sonic slowly letting Aries go off him and heads to his exceed partner. Kenny eating a plate of food when he notices his partner.

"Enjoying the party?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I am, it's great and the food is so delicious. Much better than Erza's cooking."

"(Tastes the food) You're not lying this is good but don't let Erza hear you say that otherwise she'll beat you to a pulp."

"My lips are sealed."

And so the party continue as Team Sonic having a wonderful time with the celestial spirits and the king. Aquarius flirting with Sonic and smother him with more kisses to the hedgehog. Aries being shy around Sonic but could not help to smile Sonic and hold him in her arms. Sonic telling the celestial spirits his funny stories and jokes making the celestial spirits to laugh even the king.

The fellas wanted to know and how Sonic impresses Lucy and the other girls that are head over heels with him. Scorpio wanted to know but Aquarius became angry and chased after Scorpio. Virgo had kept serving Sonic with food and drinks like a bachelor or some sort that made Sonic completely little nervous but endure with it and serving Kenny as well. Libra became fond of Sonic and gives Sonic a lap dance for his entertainment she even let Sonic touch her while she dances for Sonic but Sonic refused and enjoy watching her dance while munching on some food, the Pisces show their true form as they are in their human forms which had shocked Sonic and Kenny making their jaws drop in shock, the mother even flirted with Sonic that made the son to get angry and Sonic backed away not wanting to be part of the silly drama.

The party went on well, Sonic and Kenny had a wonderful time. It was time for Sonic and Kenny to leave, Aquarius and Aries did not want Sonic to leave including Virgo as she kept serving Sonic some drinks and food.

"Thanks for the wonderful party guys but we got to go." Sonic thanked.

"Yeah we got to get going." Kenny added.

"Come by and visit us anytime Sonic." Sagittarius waved.

"Yeah Sonic, it sure was fun having you around in the Celestial world." Leo said.

"Please visit again." Virgo offered.

"We will. Thanks for the plate of food guys." Sonic thanked.

"No problem Sonic, hey if you ever need some company while Erza do not want to speak to you or hang with you just come to me I know how to take care of you." Aquarius offered licking her lips.

"Yes if you ever want any comfort just give me a call Sonic." Aries added looking away blushing.

"I would like to add on to that. If you ever need some company or a nice relaxing massage you can call me Sonic. I will be available." Virgo offered bowing down.

"Come by again if you ever want me to give you another lap dance." Libra said bowing.

"I'll keep that in mind. So you guys around." Sonic said waving goodbye.

"Bye everyone." Kenny waved.

"Bye!" everyone responded waving.

Sonic and Kenny nod their heads and so Sonic uses **Chaos Control** and teleports back to Earthland.

* * *

 _Earthland…_

Sonic and Kenny return home after the party with the celestial spirits. They arrive back on to their home, Sonic and Kenny look and look at each other.

"Can you check to see if..."

"I'm on it."

Kenny checks the calendar to see if nothing happens.

"Well did time go fast?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. Your Chaos Energy worked. We didn't miss any time at all." Kenny notified.

"Good. That's good news to hear. Come on, let's head to Fairy Tail."

"Good idea."

Sonic and Kenny exceed out the house and head to the Fairy Tail guild meeting with the others. While the two head to the guild, they did not know that there was a brown cloak figure spotting them and it seem like the figure somehow found her target.

"I finally found him. I knew I would find Sonic somewhere around here. He must be heading to a guild." the figure said secretly following the hedgehog and the exceed.

Sonic and Kenny walk to the guild for minutes until they approach, reaching to their destination. Once they enter inside, everyone greeted them and Elfman rush over to Sonic.

"Sonic, let's go play some manly football." Elfman suggested.

"Yeah count me in, we haven't played football since you went to Tartarus Island." Natsu smirked.

"I'm in too, I feel kinda bored so let's play football." Gray added.

Before Sonic could respond but all of sudden Makarov notice a brown cloak figure appear in the guild catching everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked.

"I have come to see the hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog." The brown cloak figure stated.

"I'm here so who are you, what do you want with me?" Sonic asked.

"You do not remember me Sonic."

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems like you haven't recognize my voice."

"Voice… (Remembering) no way, could it be…"

The brown cloak figure takes the hood off to review its identity. It was a black cat with an ankh earring on her left ear and two silver earrings to the right ear and has green eyes.

"No way… it can't be… Ebony, **Ebony the Cat**." Sonic stuttered.

"Hello Sonic, it's been quite a while." Ebony greeted.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Ebony the Cat here in Earthland? How did she get to Earthland, how did she found Sonic and what is she doing here? Sonic is in absolute shock and wondering what Ebony is here? What will happen and why has Ebony come?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

 **Author Note: Before I get to the story, some of you asked who Ebony the Cat is. To answer your questions: she's not an OC Character but a Character from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comic series. She's Sonic's old friend and not part of his harem for those who are wondering. I hope that answers your questions. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Ebony the Cat, standing right in front of the absolute shocked Sonic. The entire guild was speechless of what they're seeing right now. Sonic just kept staring at Ebony, she smile and walk towards him.

"It's been quite a while Sonic." Ebony said.

Sonic shakes his head to return back to reality.

"Yeah it sure has. I can't believe it's really you." Sonic replied.

"Yes. For the moment I thought you weren't going to recognize me."

"Until now, man it is been so long hasn't it."

"Yes it is."

Ebony went in, pulling Sonic into a warm hug. Sonic returning the hug as Ebony him up close. The ladies in the guild became jealous even Erza who doesn't trust Ebony.

"So how are you, how you've been?" Sonic asked rubbing his quills.

"I've been well. You're handsome as they say in the Sorcerer's Weekly." Ebony complimented again making the girls jealous.

"I try not to dress to impress here or there. But yeah I've been good enjoying life. So um… what brings you here? Did you come visit me?"

"No. I've been looking for you for some time now. Also I want to talk to you, about the great danger that is coming towards you."

"You don't say."

"Yes but not here, let's talk somewhere that is more… private."

"What is wrong with this place?" Makarov asked jumping the conversation.

"Your guild… loud, rowdy and somewhat crazy. Also they don't keep secrets."

"HEY!" the entire guild cried.

"If you got some nerve to have your way with Sonic then you got another thing coming sister." Cana threatened.

"That's right." Evergreen added.

"It's not that, I'm not too fond of speaking with everyone around here." Ebony countered.

"I don't trust you with my husband. I'm coming with him to hear about this conversation." Erza intervened.

"Me too, I want to hear what you have to say." Natsu jumped in.

"Yeah!" the entire guild agreed.

"Start talking Ebony, what is this great danger you mentioned?" Makarov asked.

"I will not tell you but I will talk with Sonic in private." Ebony stated with a stern look.

"How much you want to bet." Natsu threatened.

"Stop!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone turn their attentions to Sonic.

"It's alright, I trust Ebony and we're friends. All of you show Ebony some respect here. Come on Ebony, let's go talk in private." Sonic said.

"But Sonic…" Erza trailed off.

"No buts. I've made up my decision so I'm talking to Ebony in private. Kenny you can come with me on this one."

"Alright." Kenny nodded.

"Sonic, I mean the two of us in private not your friend." Ebony stated.

"Ok. Kenny you stay here on this one. This is between me and Ebony." Sonic commanded.

"If you say so then." Kenny understood.

"Alright let's go."

Ebony nodded so she grabs Sonic's hand and they teleport out of sight away from the guild someplave private.

"What does she mean great danger to Sonic?" Gray asked.

"I wish I knew my love." Juvia wondered.

"Well whatever it is, I hope nothing bad will happen. I fear for Sonic's safety." Makaorov hoped.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic and Ebony teleported to a different location. It seem they're at the waterfalls in the woods away from Magnolia.

"OK Ebony, now that we're here in private. What is this "Great Danger" that you mentioned to me earlier?" Sonic asked.

"I take it that you're aware of the ambush that happen to the Rune Knights and the murder of the prisoner Zack Hyperion?" Ebony assumed.

"Yeah I heard about it. Do you know the three suspects in brown cloaks who did all of this?"

"Unfortunately yes. I know who exactly they are?"

"Care to tell me? I need to know who I'm going up against when they find me."

"Certainly. Sonic, the ones that ambushed the Rune Knights and killed Zack they are three hedgehogs who're responsible."

"Three hedgehogs? Sound like the three musketeers if you ask me."

"*Chuckle* As I was saying, the three hedgehogs who are responsible they are the **Hedgehogs of Darkness**?"

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness?"

"Yes. They're the merciless, dangerous, murderous, sadistic, and powerful hedgehogs that anyone has ever witness. Much more powerful than the Hedgehog named Darkness."

"Are you for real? They're that powerful?"

"Yes. Their power is beyond out of this world. They control dark powers but also they possess Ki energy as well."

"I knew they would use Ki energy. That explains the explosions that killed Zack right?"

"Precisely. They leave the path of chaos in their wake and their only path they have in their agenda is destruction."

"OK. What can you tell me about the Hedgehogs of Darkness? Where did they come from? How they were born and created to this world?"

"I thought you never asked. You see Sonic, in the Dark Realm. A certain dark hedgehog who research about creating the powerful mobians that anyone would ever witness and see their power they possess. This certain hedgehog spend years creating the perfect beings with dark power and of course Ki energy. All the experiments failed day after day until one day, he had created three perfect hedgehogs that will serve him. The Hedgehogs of Darkness were born with dark blood, Ki energy and dark power."

"So who created the Hedgehogs of Darkness?"

" **Darkness the Hedgehog**."

"What?! Darkness created them?"

"It was his clone who created them. The clone command them to do whatever he told him but however, they turned on Darkness and violently killed him in the flash without any warning. They destroyed the labs and the facility and walk to the path of destruction."

"Damn… that's how it happen?"

"Yes."

"So what else can you tell me about them?"

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness continue their way as they merciless kill a lot of people in the Realm of Darkness, they began killing anyone that gets in their way with their unstoppable power. They even have found their way out of the Realm of Darkness using their teleportation. The result as they've been searching for you. And so they began destroying villages, towns, farms, killing innocents of people and violently hurting them to find out."

"Are you serious? They did all of that?"

"Yes and now I fear that they're desperate of searching for you. They will not rest until they find out Sonic, who knows what they'll do to you."

"Man… I'm not scared of these guys. I'm going to fight them head on and will not back down to a fight."

"But Sonic…"

"Look Ebony, I've made a promise to the civilians that I cared about, a promise to my family that I would protect them anyway possible from harm. I will not let them hurt anymore people ever again. I can't break that promise."

"Sonic you know what the consequences are."

"I know and I'll everything they can throw at me. Besides it's what I do."

Ebony then start to smile. She nod her head to Sonic.

"Still the same Sonic like I remember." Ebony remembered.

"Still the same Ebony that I remembered. So what are you going to do now?" Sonic asked.

"Well to walk to my own path. Do not worry we'll speak again Sonic. That's all I want to tell you."

"Hey um what are the Hedgehogs of Darkness look like anyway?"

"I do not know. I don't have information of what they look like and what they wear inside their cloaks but I do remember that one of them has blue Ki magic, second has green, and the third one has orange Ki energy."

"Oh. So it's different colors of Ki energy that they control?"

"Precisely."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"I must go, I have to continue my path. It's been very wonderful seeing you again Sonic."

"Likewise. I hope we can speak again."

"Indeed we will and by the way whenever you're in danger Sonic I will be there to help."

"I know and thanks."

"You're welcome."

Ebony gives Sonic a goodbye hug with a smile. Sonic returns the hug as they stay like that for a good minute until Sonic break away the hug and Ebony then takes her departure and teleports out of sight. Sonic watched the cat leave as he smiled.

"I hope the path leads you to light Ebony, we'll see each other again." Sonic commented.

Sonic takes off with his sonic speed returning back over to the guild.

* * *

 _Somewhere, the mountains…_

The three brown cloak figures appear at the mountains looking at the view.

"Where could Sonic be?" the second cloak figure asked.

"Who knows? Maybe out running around like he always do." The third cloak figure shrugged.

"I don't give a damn whatever he's doing but all I can focus is to find him. But in order to do that, we'll have to drag him to us. I don't have any ideas but it will help us to search for him." The first cloak figure planned.

"That could be interesting."

"It sure is."

Seconds later, the three figures noticed a giant floating cube up at the sky floating away to a different destination.

"What the hell? A giant floating cube." The third cloak pointed.

"I've never seen anything like it before." The first cloak figure said in awe.

"Where is it heading?" the second cloak figure questioned.

"Hmm. I don't know, it seems like they have an evil plan. That could lead us to get Sonic. However I hear that Sonic is a member of a guild called Fairy Tail."

"How did you know?"

"I assume that you guys heard the people talking about Sonic lately."

"That's right, I hear they're the number one strongest guild. But the question is where is the Fairy Tail guild at?" the third cloak figure pondered.

"We'll know for sure but I have an idea. It's time we come out of hiding."

The first cloak figure takes off his cloak to review his identity. It was a black hedgehog with blue streaks on his quills and has grey skin on the mouth, his eyes are blue and with blue lining trim around the eyes. He wore a black jacket with blue highlight, black cargo pants with blue highlights as well matching the outfight with zipper pockets on the left leg and has blue straps on each side of his hip with a grey knee pad on his right leg and wears his black sneakers with blue highlights to them and a skull design in front of the shoes as the color grey. He wore black and blue gloves to go along with his outfit.

The cloak figure review his identity to be a black hedgehog with green streaks on his quills. Looks exactly like the black and blue hedgehog who appears to be brothers. He has green eyes and like his brother has green lining trim around the eyes. He wore a black jacket with green highlights and with a high collar and has two black straps on the chest, wears black and green gloves, black cargo pants with green highlight to match the outfit with black straps on the left leg and the right leg, wear black sneakers with green highlights and horns on the front of the shoes which they're the color grey.

The third and last figure takes off his cloak reviewing to be a red hedgehog with black streaks on the tip of his quills. He has red eyes with black lining trim around the eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants with multiple pockets on the right leg, has two zipper pockets on the left leg and a one multiple pocket on the left leg as well but on the bottom, has on a pair of black gloves with grey highlight around the wrist, he wore black and grey sneakers to match the outfit.

They are the **Hedgehogs of Darkness** as they stood upon together with stern looks on their faces. The black and blue hedgehog name is **Blast the Hedgehog**. The second black and green hedgehog name is **Toxic the Hedgehog** , and last the third red hedgehog's name is **Flame the Hedgehog**. Blast controlling blue aura, Toxic controlling green aura, and Flame controlling orange aura. All three hedgehogs have fire-like aura around them and looking to the giant cube.

"Now that we're out of hiding. We're the Hedgehogs of Darkness and we're going to get what we want and find Sonic." Blast said.

"Indeed brother." Toxic added.

"That's right guys, let's get to work." Flame suggested.

"Then let's get started guys."

The Hedgehogs of Darkness then flew over to the giant cube to meet with the unknown people that are controlling the floating giant cube.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **The Hedgehogs of Darkness have been reviewed. Their goal is to find Sonic with some help with the people at the giant cube. Who are they're coming to ask help for? What will happen? Will Fairy Tail know about the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Can Sonic keep a secret from them?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	4. Act 1 Scene 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

Sonic return back to Fairy Tail after Ebony giving him information about the attackers who ambushed the Rune Knights and killing Zack Hyperion. Sonic had learned about the origins of the Hedgehog of Darkness and how powerful they are. When Sonic return to the guild, Kenny was the first want to greet him.

"Hey Sonic, welcome back." Kenny greeted.

"Thanks buddy." Sonic responded.

"So Sonic what di Ebony told you? What did she say to you?" Gray asked.

"I… I can't tell you. Not all of you."

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Natsu asked.

"It's a secret and its high classified. Ebony wanted me to keep it a secret so that's what I'm doing."

" _I can't let them know about the Hedgehogs of Darkness otherwise it'll get much worse._ " Sonic thought.

"So you can't tell us at all?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. So it's classified only for me to know." Sonic answered.

"Well if you can't tell us about it then I understand." Makarov accepted.

"Thanks Makarov."

"No problem."

"Anytime. So did Ebony kissed you, is she your ex-girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" the girls shouted.

"No. We're only friends, we sure hang out once and fight together as a team once but we're just only friends nothing more."

"Really?" Erza asked with a stern look.

"Yeah no worries."

"I believe you."

"Now that's out of the way, Sonic are we going to play some football or not?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah and after that I promise Wendy to train her."

"Y-You will?" Wendy asked.

"That's right, I did promise you a few days ago right."

"Yes."

"Then it's settled, after I play some football then we start our training ok."

"Of course daddy."

"Good. Alright guys, let's go play some football.

Elfman smiled, he, Sonic, Natsu, Gray and the other guys left the guild to play some football.

* * *

 _The Magic Council…_

Spiral looking up on the case of the three suspects that attacked the Rune Knights ambushing them without any warnings and killing the prisoner. They've investigated the incidents and finding out who are the culprits behind the ambush. Spiral working his best to investigate, finding out who are they want and what they want with his cousin. Lahar comes in to check up on his comrade.

"Something wrong Spiral?" Lahar asked.

"I'm still trying to find out who're the three suspects are and what they want with my cousin. I don't have any leads." Spiral answered in frustration.

"Do not worry Spiral, we will know something. We'll have a lead soon enough, Sonic can take care of himself."

"That may be true but I fear for my cousin's life. Sonic described it yesterday, they control Ki energy and I have a feeling that these suspects are powerful than they look. Whatever it is, Sonic will be fighting for his life. I can feel it, I don't want nothing happen to my cousin. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him again."

"Don't worry, you will not lose your cousin. Sonic is stronger and powerful than he looks. He always find a way to win and defeat his powerful enemies. You got to believe in your cousin Spiral, he made a promise to the people he cares about and to his family."

"… You're right Lahar, I got to trust my cousin. Although he's still young and he's eighteen but I still fear for his safety."

"That's the spirit Spiral. Now we have to continue the investigation."

"Yeah good idea, we need to find out who we're up against when the enemy comes."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

After playing some football, Sonic had taken Wendy to the woods to the waterfalls to train in the outskirts of Magnolia. Sonic trained Wendy with fighting style of martial arts, he helped her with her stamina and endurance with some exercises. Kenny helped Sonic with the training for the young sky dragon slayer. Carla watching from the sidelines, smiling to Sonic and Wendy having a father and daughter bond together as they train.

As the training continue, Wendy was getting better with the punches and kicks moving and doing what Sonic orders her to do. They even do some cardio to as going out on a jog and plus working out on the body to gain strength to be strong. Sonic even helped Wendy to use her reflexes and her senses as Sonic throwing off numerous attacks to the sky dragon slayer. She uses her refluxes wisely, biding time to use the right timing to use it bringing Sonic by surprise and had a proud smile on his face seeing progress of his adopted daughter.

Right now, Sonic and Wendy are in a meditative stance, focusing their magic together as Wendy closes her eyes concentrating with her magic and balancing it.

"You're doing a fantastic job Wendy, keep concentrating." Sonic encouraged.

Wendy was in her focus mode, trying her very best to concentrate. By seconds after, the wind aura begin to appear from both of her hands during her concentration. Carla looked on, she was proud of her friend to pull off the wind aura like Sonic wanted her to do. Sonic look on with another proud smile on his face, Wendy open her eyes seeing that her progress is working.

"I did. I finally did it daddy." Wendy said.

"Yes you did, I am so proud of you." Sonic commented.

Wendy disintegrate the aura of her sky dragon slayer magic and hugged her father.

"Thank you." Wendy thanked.

"No problem, glad I can help and train you and you've showed a lot of progress during our training sessions." Sonic reminded.

Wendy let's go of Sonic. Carla flew over to her friend.

"I'm proud of you Wendy. You've progress so much." Carla said with a proud tone.

"Thanks Carla, is all thanks to my dad." Wendy assured.

"Well that's enough training since we've spent four hours. Let's call it a day." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah good idea, I feel exhausted from all the training."

"Come on, I'll carry you back home or the guild. Your decision."

"Let's go home."

"Alright then."

Sonic picks Wendy up in bridal style knowing she's exhausted of her training. The group left the forest to return home. Sonic uses his sonic speed as Kenny and Carla hold onto Sonic as he dashes over back to the house which took him in seconds to get there. When they arrive, they enter inside the home and Sonic set Wendy down, Sonic went to the kitchen to get his daughter some to drink like a bottle of water. He heads to the living room and hands Wendy the water bottle.

"Thanks daddy." Wendy thanked.

"No problem." Sonic responded.

"Hey daddy can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"How do you keep fighting, never give up when tough times goes worst?"

"Well you see Wendy, it's the promises I made to you, the Fairy Tail, the civilians I cared about even the entire world. That motivates me to never give up, thinking about what's important for me which gives me the strength to protect everyone I care about."

"What can I do to be strong as you?"

"You do what you can, focus on something what's important to you and think positive. Never give up when times go rough but always follow your heart, let it guild you to help you pull through the toughest circumstances ya hear."

"(Nodding) Yes daddy."

"Good. Any questions you want to ask me sweetheart?"

"About Zack… have you been thinking about him since he was locked up?"

"Well… I have from time to time. I apparently blamed myself for Sonic betraying me, I should've helped him earlier from betraying me. Zack was… lost, trapped in the darkness without finding the light to guild him from the darkness. His soul was trapped in darkness even in mind, all Zack wanted is acceptance. Yeah he was part of the family of Fairy Tail and have friends to care about but now I let him died, I let him betrayed me. I should've paid more attention to him in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, you did not know that would happen. Zack was lost and you tried to help him. Don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault dad."

"How can I, I should've helped him when I have the chance."

Wendy stood up from the couch, walks to her father and hugs him.

"It's alright daddy, you didn't know. Don't blame yourself."

Sonic sighed softly, returning the hug.

"Thanks Wendy. I needed that." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome daddy, like what you said to me just think positive." Wendy reminded.

"*Chuckle* Yeah you're right."

The pair breaks the hug. Sonic went back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for himself followed by Wendy following the hedgehog hero with Happy and Carla.

"So Sonic what are you and Kenny going to do next?" Carla asked.

"Me and Kenny are supposed to head out to the Magic Council to meet with Lahar as they're investigating about the ambush still." Sonic answered.

"That's right." Kenny nodded.

Before Carla would respond until all of sudden there was a knock on the door. Everyone look at each other wondering who it is at the door so Sonic went to the door and open it reviewing to be Spiral the Hedgehog and Sonic's cousin.

"Well if it isn't Spiral." Sonic said.

"Hey cousin, is Wendy home?" Spiral asked.

"Spiral!"

Sonic and Spiral look over sees Wendy running to him and hugs him.

"Hey Wendy, I thought you and I can hang out like promised. If that's ok?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah it sure is." Wendy beamed.

"Cool."

"Well since you're here Spiral, me and Kenny will be heading out so you behave for your cousin you hear?" Sonic commanded.

"Yeah daddy."

"Cool. Come on Kenny, let's get moving."

"Right behind you." Kenny nodded.

Team Sonic exit the house leaving Wendy and Carla behind with Spiral.

"Want to go to the park?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah." Wendy answered.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The Rune Knights investigating in the woods to look for any clues or any leads about the culprits. Sonic and Kenny arrived on jeep as Sonic and Kenny drove to the investigation and exits the vehicle.

"Well this is how it all started." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah so let's get the investigation going on." Sonic gestured.

"Yeah."

Sonic and Kenny investigate, finding any clues about the ambushers. Kenny start to scan any activity using his scanner that he and Sonic invented together. Sonic look into the prison carriage as it was destroyed and in ashes. Sonic then spotted something, it was the broken magical handcuffs which bringing Sonic by surprise.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

Sonic picks up the broken magical handcuffs analyzing it.

"This has got to be Zack's handcuffs. But where is the body?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic look around for more clues, he then discovers three broken rails as there missing. Sonic takes a look of it, he takes out a scanner and scan for the results and a DNA sample. Sonic discovers some fingerprints on the rails, checking the results and by seconds after his eyes bulge wide.

"No way. Zack must've got out of the prison carriage before the explosion erupted." Sonic assured.

Sonic exits the prison carriage to investigate more. He can the ground again but discovers some footprints. Sonic scanning the footprints until he has a match. It was Zack's footprints that brought Sonic to be shock with that Sonic came to a conclusion of this investigation.

"So Zack somehow got out just in time before the explosion occurred. Zack is still alive and is out on the loose. Still he's a criminal and now an outlaw. But how did the explosion happened?" Sonic questioned.

Sonic looks back at the prison carriage to look for more any clues. Sonic look on and discovers a dent on the prison carriage.

"I knew it, it must been a Ki energy ball that made a dent before it explode. So the Hedgehogs of Darkness ambushed the Rune Knights, freed Zack to demand some answers then tosses him back to the prison carriage, threw a Ki ball in and created an explosion. Zack somehow broke the magic handcuffs, tears off the prison rails and escapes in time before the explosion. That's how it all happened." Sonic concluded.

Kenny appear and talk with Sonic.

"Sonic I haven't found anything, what about you?" Kenny asked.

"I discovered that Zack is alive." Sonic informed shocking Kenny.

"Alive but how?"

"He broke the handcuffs and the prison rails making his escape before the explosion had started. Zack is out there on the loose, I discovered his footprints and went through deep in the woods."

"My god. So are you going to go after him?"

"Not likely. He's still a criminal and now he can't go anywhere to anyone. Even Mirajane, he can't get near her."

"So now what?"

"We tell Lahar about all of this, he has got to know."

Moments after, Lahar appear behind Sonic and Kenny.

"What did you guys find? Have you two discovered anything?" Lahar asked.

"We've learned that Zack is still alive." Sonic reported.

"What? How can that be possible? Zack is dead?"

"That's true but he somehow got out of the explosion. I found these broken handcuffs and three broken rails here. He luckily escaped."

"My god. So you're telling the truth. Zack Hyperion is still alive and he's at large. I'll let the Rune Knights and the guild to know about this right away."

"OK. Me and Kenny will continue to investigate a little more further searching for more clues if that's alright with you?"

"Permission granted. You can proceed."

Sonic and Kenny nodded in response, they resume to their investigation. The team went deeper in the woods to investigate more. Kenny discovers some blood on the ground leaving a trail ahead.

"Hey Sonic, I discover a trail of blood here." Kenny informed.

"Really? It must've been Zack. It seem like he was cut, stabbed or whatever and left here escaping the carnage. He must've healed himself from dying." Sonic pondered.

"Wait how would Zack heals himself?"

"He mentioned to me before that he has healing magic when I was training him as my apprentice. I had seen him heal his wounds a few times before from here or there. His healing magic is much more effective than Wendy's healing magic."

"Now that you mentioned it, I did see him heal himself once before. It could been a severe wound that he received from the culprits that did all of this."

"Probably so. Come on, let's continue to see where the trail leads."

"Right."

Team Sonic resume on to follow the trail for a few yards until they come across the end of the trail there blood simply stopped. Sonic discover a hand printed in blood on the tree. Kenny scan the blood printed hand to see who the results.

"Well is it Zack's blood?" Sonic asked.

"It sure is. He must've healed himself here before leaving to wherever he went off to." Kenny informed.

"Hmm. This where the blood stopped for the time being, I can scan anything here so there's nothing to investigate here."

"Hey take a look at this."

Sonic turn to Kenny holding up a collar.

"This is from Zack." Kenny said.

"It looks like he use his magic to rip off the collar and the chains before he can escape. All we know is that Zack is still alive and out on the loose." Sonic clarified.

"Yeah I'm still surprised that Zack is alive and somehow escape the explosion. Hey isn't Zack's Dragon Scales are fireproof?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah there sure are. He told me that once before. He couldn't have use it since the magic handcuffs prevent any wizard from using its magic so Zack must've bash the handcuffs to break it off freeing his hands then use his strength to break the rails, escaping the prison carriage in the nick of time before the Ki ball exploded like a bomb. Now it all makes sense now."

"It sure has. Hey are we going to go after and capture Zack?"

"I don't think so, I can't sense his magic from here or use my **Chaos Sense** to sense it far from here. We'll just have to let Zack go only for now before we can find and capture him."

"OK then so should we head on back with the Rune Knights?"

"Y-Yeah I think so. We got everything we came here for so let's go."

Kenny nod in response so he and Sonic return back over to the Rune Knights and Lahar.

* * *

 _Magnolia Town…_

Spiral spending time with Wendy and Carla as he took her to get something to eat at a restaurant.

"So how is life being an agent at the Magic Council?" Wendy asked.

"Everything's going fine. It's been very busy as of late." Spiral responded.

"So have you gone out of missions with my dad and his partner Kenny?"

"Yeah. Whenever I got a job to do, I always invite my cousin and Kenny. I'm even part of Team Sonic."

"Have you ever consider joining Fairy Tail to be close to your cousin?" Carla asked.

"Nah. I like to do agent work, it's my specialty. I know my cousin can take care of himself even Kenny, they always work as a team to get their jobs done."

"Speaking of which, have you've been training with your dragon slayer magic all of sudden?" Wendy asked.

"Yes and I even have Dragon Force as well. I can unlock it anytime I want."

"Can you teach me how to unlock my dragon force one day? I want to use it one day to protect my dad."

"Sure thing, I can show you a thing or two even show you some new moves and abilities for your dragon slayer magic. I take it that Sonic has been training you as of late right?"

"Yes. Sonic taught me about martial arts, making my dragon slayer magic to be strong and harness my magic to be strong whenever there tough situations."

"Smart move. My cousin always one step ahead for anything."

"So have you and Sonic been hanging out sometime whenever you're free from your duties or days off at least?" Carla asked.

"You can say that, I've been so busy with work I forgot to take some time to hang out with my friends and so with that I took my time to spend some time with you as promise Wendy."

"I appreciate that. I'm not mad that you have a lot of work to do so take as much time you need." Wendy stated.

"Thanks Wendy."

"You're welcome."

All of sudden, Zack's communicator went off getting his attention so does Wendy and Carla.

"Excuse me, I got to take this." Spiral said excusing himself.

Spiral left the girls behind at the table and head to the bathroom. He answers his call which it is Sonic.

"Hey cousin, what's up?" Spiral greeted.

" _Hey Spiral, me and Kenny had finished the investigation and we've discovered a shocking clue._ " Sonic responded through his communicator.

"Lay it on me."

" _We've discovered that Zack Hyperion is alive._ "

"WHAT?! The Black Dragon Slayer? Are you serious?"

" _Yeah. I've discovered that he escaped the explosion before he would've got himself killed. He break free from the magical handcuffs then use his strength to break out of the prison carriage and make his escape._ "

"I'll say. This is surprising to me from hearing all of this. Where's Zack now?"

" _We're not sure. When we followed the trail of his blood, we reached to the tree as he healed himself before taking off from the scene._ "

"So basically Zack is out on the loose."

" _Yeah pretty much. Lahar had contacted every guild in Fiore through the lacrima about Zack and is out on the loose. He also wanted me to tell you about this._ "

"You don't say Sonic, I'm pretty sure that every guild is shock to hear this news about Zack. I can imagine how Mirajane would feel right now knowing her crazy and stubborn ex-boyfriend is still alive."

" _Me too. Anyway, I got to go, me and Kenny are with the Magic Council still looking on the investigation. Me and Kenny won't be back home until later tonight so tell my family that me and Kenny will be home late._ "

"Roger. I'll let you and Kenny get back to work."

" _OK and talk to you later Spiral._ "

Spiral cuts the conversation off with his communicator. He pondered to himself thinking about Zack.

"Where could Zack be right now? Hmm… probably into hiding knowing he's the most wanted criminal in Fiore." Spiral pondered.

* * *

 _The Outskirts of Magnolia…_

The black cloak figure appearing out of the blue looking at the view of the town. He had one thing in his mind who he came to see.

"Mirajane…" the figure said before heading to the town.

* * *

 _Later, that night…_

Sonic and Kenny are on the way back home from investigating more about Zack and the culprits. Sonic driving the jeep on the way back home. Kenny looking through the laptop to track Zack's whereabouts.

"Anything Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"No. I've scanned the entire Fiore looking for Zack but came up empty handed." Kenny reported.

"Wherever he is, I hope he doesn't come to Fairy Tail or see Mirajane. Fairy Tail got a strong grudge against him for what he did three months back."

"Yeah I remember that one big incident. No one hasn't forgotten about it. All in Fiore don't trust Zack anymore after he betrayed you and betrayed Mirajane's heart. She really loved him so much, as she cried everyday and looking so depress that no one couldn't comfort her not even Lisanna and Elfman could help her but you did. You rise from the occasion and helped her."

"Yeah. I understand Zack, I witness being heartbroken before back at Mobius. I know what's it like."

"Y-You do?"

"I've dated this cute and hot fox name Fiona. We sure spend a lot of time together but until she betrayed me and dated my counterpart Scourge. She even break my best friend's heart even he's my brother as well."

"What did she do?"

"She smacked him in the face. That what made me lost it, I was so angry and I wanted to take it out on Fiona but instead I took it out on Scourge and I've hated Scourge so much from the gecko. We've been rivals and our rivalry has been so intense just like back at Edolas seven years ago."

"Really? You fought Scourge when you encounter Scourge the first time?"

"Yeah he wanted to find me to settle the score but end up in Edolas. He even dated Erza's counterpart Erza Knightwalker."

"You don't say. Does she has the same personality like Erza's?"

"Oh yeah pretty much."

"It's like dealing with the identical twins."

"You're telling me bud. We should go look for Zack tomorrow. I hear that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla are going out on a job tomorrow."

"Makarov did send and put Natsu and Gray to a job to work together and try to work as a team instead of fighting. I hear that they fought all day a few days then accidentally punch Erza and she beat their sorry asses for that."

"That's one way to NOT piss off the Titania."

"I know that's right."

"So how long until we reach home at Magnolia?"

"Just about two minutes."

* * *

 _In Magnolia, the Strauss Residence…_

Mirajane and Lisanna cleaning the dishes after Mirajane fixed dinner for herself, her sister and Elfman. Lisanna start to create a conversation.

"So how are you feeling since you know Zack is still alive?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm shocked and surprise. But I moved on from Zack since I've broken up with him. I don't love Zack anymore." Mirajane responded.

"He did hurt you, I hope he never comes anywhere near you. You still have that necklace that he gave you?"

"Yes I've kept it all this time. Still I remember the times I spent with Zack but those happy moments have fade away and Zack hurt me to the core of my heart when he betrayed Sonic."

"Not only that is that he slapped you across the face. Elfman became so angry that he wanted to beat Zack to a bloody pulp for hitting you like that."

"I remember but he's history. I'm just thinking positive and keep smiling."

"That's right, Sonic told you and gave you that advice haven't you?"

"Yep. Sonic is very sweet."

"Hey I know this questions is going to be random but um do you love Sonic?"

"To answer your question Lisanna. Yes I love Sonic, I have strong feelings for Sonic when he first share a smile and spread positivity to the guild. He always makes you smile and show his wonderful personality, I feel so safer when I'm around Sonic. *Sigh* I wish I would be Sonic's wife, I would do anything to please and make Sonic happy. He would enjoy my cooking."

"Hey you should invite Sonic over for dinner?"

"Invite Sonic for dinner?"

"Yeah spend some time with him. You like him don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then invite Sonic, show him how much you appreciate him for helping you to move on and break away from your depression."

"Maybe I should. If I see Sonic at the guild tomorrow, I'll be sure to ask him."

"Good. You know Elfman is very fond of Sonic and loves him like a big brother."

"I know. He always talks about Sonic being a real man and he loves the game of football."

"So you're going to invite Sonic over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful and speaking of Sonic, I even like him too. He's sweet and kind."

"I'll finish up the remaining dishes so you go on ahead and get ready for tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok Mira."

Lisanna left the kitchen to get ready for bed. Mirajane finish the dishes and puts them away and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. She smiles as she cannot wait to ask the hedgehog hero for dinner tomorrow. By the time when Mirajane enters in her room and turn on the light until all of sudden she felt a presence in her bedroom which made her froze.

"It's been quite a while Mira." The male voice said.

Mirajane turn around to see the person in black cloak with a hood covering his face.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Mirajane asked getting into her stance.

The figure takes off the hood to review his identity. Mirajane gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth with her eyes bulge wide. It was Zack Hyperion himself.

"Hey Mira, it's great to see you again." Zack greeted.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Zack Hyperion here at the Strauss home? Why did he come and Mirajane is in absolute shock of seeing Zack in her home in her room. What will happen and what will Mirajane do? Will she call Fairy Tail and let them know Zack is here or will she help him?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	5. Act 1 Scene 5: Return of Zack

Chapter 5: Return of Zack

 **Author Note: Before** **I get to the story I hear some complains in the reviews section about this "guest" with a few questions. I have to say that I agree with Apsiring-Creator and few about your actions. Sounds to me that you don't like this story. If you really liked the story then the question is why you keep patronizing me through all four chapters? Also I haven't forgot that one comment you said from my last story: "Sonic and Acnologia's fight was total bullshit" and "Sonic is totally a Gary Sue". I have the evidence in my email so that's actual proof you said those things before I delete those comments. So here is my question: If you do like the story then quit it with the patronizing or if you do dislike it then you can leave, there's the door. Anyway, onto the story everyone ENJOY!**

* * *

Zack Hyperion standing right in front of Mirajane. She stood there like a statue, speechless seeing her ex standing right in front of her in her bedroom. There was complete silence in the bedroom, none of them never spoken a word at least not yet. Zack kept staring at his ex-girlfriend. So he suddenly walk slowly to his ex but Mirajane stopped him from doing so.

"No. Stay right where you are." Mirajane commanded.

Zack stopped, did what Mirajane told him to do not wanting to refuse her command.

"Mirajane, it's been a while." Zack said.

"What are you doing here? I heard about everything. You're a wanted criminal and the Magic Council is looking for you."

"I know. Mirajane, I just came here to talk."

"You should leave Zack. Now."

"Mira please… just hear me out. All I want is to talk to you nothing more."

Mirajane just glared at Zack for the time being thinking about it for the brief moment. After a minute, Mirajane then suddenly sighed and give Zack permission to talk to her.

"Alright. I guess I'll let you talk so start before I change my mind." Mirajane permitted.

"Thank you. Mira I want to say I am deeply sorry for smacking you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, breaking your heart and trust all because I wanted to kill Sonic and be better than him. It was wrong of me, it wrong to betray the name of Fairy Tail and I know I'm exiled from Magnolia but I came all the way here to see you and show you how sorry I am Mira. I love you, I want to make this work and I want to start over Mira. I don't want to lose you, I don't want anyone to look at me that I'm a criminal. I want another chance, I want to make things right and show you how deeply sorry I am and not to hurt you or betray Fairy Tail again. Give me another chance… please?" Zack pleaded.

Zack slowly walks to Mirajane and pull her gently to show her how sorry and how much he loves and cares about the demon queen. Mirajane became speechless, hearing Zack's every word that made her froze. She did not know what to do or how to respond as Zack look into her blue eyes waiting patiently for his answer.

"Mira I know you're speechless and shock. I don't blame you, I know I'm exiled but we can still be together. Why don't you and me go talk to master tomorrow, I want to join back Fairy Tail and show them how sorry I am. Give me another chance to make it all up to you, the guild and even my former mentor Sonic and his exceed partner Kenny." Zack begged.

Mirajane looked away from Zack's ocean blue eyes. She was in thoughts if she can take Zack back or not? She remain silent as Zack wait patiently still waiting for her answer. As a minute pass, Mirajane had then came up with the decision wasting no time and gives Zack her answer.

"Zack… I want to believe you and I still have feelings for you but I can't. I can't take you back Zack, I moved on and you should too. My heart belongs to someone else now." Mirajane declined.

"But why. Why don't we leave, be together Mira. We can try again and…"

"No Zack. My heart belongs to Sonic, Zack. I can't leave Fairy Tail, this is my home and I can't leave my brother and sister. I will not leave them and abandon my family."

"Mira…"

"I'm sorry Zack but right now I want you to leave my house, don't ever return here again."

"But Mira…"

"Get out! Get out Zack, I don't trust you again nor I can believe you again. It's over between us Zack, this is goodbye."

Zack Mirajane pushes Zack away from her. Zack look to the saddened Mirajane, he slowly nod his head understanding her.

"I… I understand. I'm sorry." Zack apologized.

All of sudden, a door open out of nowhere and it was Elfman.

"Mira, I heard you yelling so I thought I would come and check up on…"

Before Elfman would finish his sentence, he sees Zack in the bedroom which made Elfman jumped by surprise.

"ZACK! Zack you get away from my older sister!" Elfman yelled.

Elfman transforms his arm into a beast arm and try attacking Zack but Zack dodge him and trips him down to the ground. Zack then takes off by escaping through the window and take off away from the Strauss family. Elfman growled and going after Zack.

"Don't you dare run away from me Zack, I'll make you pay for smacking my older sister in the face!" Elfman shouted.

Elfman rushes out to chase after Zack. Mirajane could only stood and frown.

"Sonic… wherever you are I hope you're here." Mirajane hoped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Spiral steps out of the bar just finish having a drink, he's not drunk which he's still sober.

"Well that's what I just need. Now I should head on back home for the night." Spiral said.

Before the hedgehog agent would do anything, until all of sudden he spotted a black figure on top of the rooftop leaving.

"Who the heck is that?" Spiral wondered.

He then hears a shout coming from Elfman.

"Come back Zack, I will not let you get away!" Elfman shouted.

"What?! That's Zack. I better catch him right now, I'll need some help from Sonic and Kenny along the way." Spiral said.

Spiral took after, pursuing after the black dragon slayer even contacting Sonic.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny had just pulled up into the garage. They exits the vehicle, heading inside the house for the night. Before the duo would enter the house until all of sudden, Sonic gets a call from Spiral so he answers it to speak to his cousin.

"What's up Spiral?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I've spotted Zack. He's in Magnolia as we speak." Spiral reported.

"What? Zack's here in Magnolia?"

"Yeah and he's on the run."

"Sit tight, we'll be right there."

Sonic ends the call.

"So Erza and the others can wait?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah now come on, time we capture Zack." Sonic commanded.

Kenny nod in response so Sonic and Kenny then took off to the streets of Magnolia as Sonic hold Kenny and uses his sonic speed to catch up.

* * *

 _Around in Magnolia…_

 ***Playing for the chase: Overunder (Need for Speed: The Run)***

Zack running from Elfman. Elfman trying his best to catch up to the black dragon slayer with rage.

"Don't you dare run from me Zack! Fight me like a man!" Elfman shouted.

Zack knew he can't shake off Elfman so instead, he engulfs darkness into his fist activating his black dragon slayer abilities.

" **Black Dragon Iron Fist!** " Zack shouted.

Zack stopped, he turns around hurling his fist swinging it at Elfman knocking him out cold sending him flying three feet away and hits the ground unconscious. Before Zack would take off until magic bullets fired. Zack turn to see Spiral pointing his magic gun pistol at the black dragon slayer.

"Freeze! You're under arrest." Spiral commanded.

"I'm not going down not again." Zack countered.

Zack throws some random objects from the ground to Spiral. He ducks down distracting Spiral as Zack continue to run. Spiral then pursues after the black dragon slayer.

"I hate it when they run." Spiral commented.

Zack cuts through the alleyway to lose Spiral, Spiral chases Zack through the alleyway. During the chase, Zack then tosses and drops down random objects, Spiral sees it coming so he simply dodges them to continue the chase. Zack look over his shoulder seeing the hedgehog agent catching up to him.

"You can't outrun me Zack, give up!" Spiral shouted.

"No way! I'm not going to prison!" Zack refused.

Zack dodges the magic gun bullets fired from Spiral. Zack growled, he grew tired of the chase and with that he then uses his dragon slayer abilities to lose Spiral but Spiral see it coming so he launches to the giant and hits Zack with his **Wind Dragon Talon Kick**. Zack screeched, Spiral try hitting Zack with a spinning roundhouse kick but Zack counters Spiral but blocking the kick, grabs him by the neck and slams him down to the ground. Zack had Spiral on the ground and just when Zack could leave until he got bashed by an incoming attack. He stumbled backwards, the person lands on the ground in a three point landing then raise himself up to his feet. It was Sonic himself and Kenny arrive using his wings.

"Sonic…" Zack trailed off.

"Zack you don't belong here in Magnolia. You're exiled." Sonic reminded.

"I know but I want to make things right to you and everyone. Please let me join Fairy Tail again."

"I don't trust you not anymore Zack. Now stand down and surrender."

"No! I will not be arrested! Not again!"

Zack thrown a random object towards Sonic but Sonic rolls out of the way before it could impact him. He look on to see Zack climbing on the wall to the rooftop and took off running. Sonic and Kenny nod their heads so Kenny flew up and Sonic wall run to the rooftop and goes after Zack. Zack jumping off rooftop after rooftop to get away from Sonic. He look over his shoulder shocked to see Sonic is hot on his tail and Kenny flying after him.

" _Damn it! Still hot on my tail, I need to get to the outskirts of Magnolia before any Fairy Tail member see me._ " Zack thought.

Zack picks up parts from the rooftop off the ground and throws them over at Sonic. Sonic jump and did some aerial tricks evading them parts, Kenny simply dodging the parts thrown by Zack but all of sudden almost got hit by one of them. Kenny see it coming before he was struck, he sighed himself in relief before he can continue the pursuit to Zack alongside with his partner. Zack jump to another roof of the building, the another rooftop was a little bit far but Zack grab the edge from falling so he pulls himself up to the surface. Sonic jumps up in the air, Kenny dashes by grabbing Sonic lifting up in the air. Sonic takes out a magic sniper rifle, loads up magic bullets and aims it at Zack.

"Can you get a closer shot Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"It's perfect, I got a few magic bullets to put him to sleep." Sonic replied.

Sonic takes the shots, pulling the trigger. Zack sees the shot hole on the ground, he turns over looking over her shoulder sees Sonic with a magic sniper rifle firing magic bullets at him. Zack ran as fast as he could to dodge and get away from Sonic. Kenny carries Sonic as Sonic kept firing at the giant black dragon slayer.

"Damn it, Zack is too fast I'll give him that." Sonic commented.

"Zack won't get away that easily." Kenny said with a stern look.

Zack continuously jumping off to rooftop after rooftop, dodging the magic bullets from Sonic. He notice that its strain bullets as one shot with stop you and weakened you. Zack trying his best dodging from every bullet. After a few more couple of shots, Sonic notices that he ran out of bullets.

"Dang! Out of ammo, Kenny drop me I'm going to pursuit on foot." Sonic commanded.

"On it." Kenny obeyed.

Kenny lets go of Sonic, the hedgehog hero dives down over to Zack transforming into his **Super Sonic** form, ascending to his second level and goes in hypersonic speed. Zack looks over his shoulder, his eyes bulge sees Sonic in his level two of his super form. Zack sees an opened window nearby so he jumps to it and dives down inside the household. Zack remained unidentified still wearing his cloak and his hood covering his face as he rushes out through the household. Sonic comes in, grabs the top window flipping himself inside reverting back to his normal state and lands the ground. He sees the kids smiling at Sonic.

"Sorry kids, didn't mean to barge in like that." Sonic apologized.

Sonic continue his pursuit after Zack to capture him. Zack zoom through the hallways, opening the door of the hallways which appears to be apartments so he goes down stairs running as fast he can. Sonic exits out the apartment, he looks down below sees Zack running downstairs to the floor. Sonic grabs the rail and jumps over it dives down to the ground. Zack reaches down to the ground nearby the door, Sonic appears landing the ground with a three point landing, he looks over to the giant and stood up.

"Give up Zack, you will not get away from me." Sonic demanded.

"No!" Zack shouted.

Zack picks up a nearby vase, throws it at Sonic. Sonic dodge it, quickly catches it in the result of Zack taking his chance to leave. Sonic sets the vase down and chases after Zack. Zack cut through the alleyway hoping he would lose Sonic but Kenny was right in front of him.

"Stop!" Kenny shouted.

Zack refuse so he dashes to the exceed almost bashing him all of sudden, Kenny ascends up in the air with his wings smirking and Sonic comes in running towards the black dragon slayer bashing him with his Sonic Boost knocking Zack off the ground as he sends Zack flying a few feet away and crashes through the crates at the streets of Magnolia. Sonic and Kenny approach to Zack.

"It's over Zack, we're bringing you in." Sonic said with a stern look.

Zack gets up on his feet, just when Sonic could bring him but he suddenly hits Sonic with a surprising punch using his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** sending Sonic flying towards a wall, crashing towards it with his back and drops down to the ground. Zack knocks Kenny off to the ground and rapidly takes off leaving Magnolia. Sonic and Kenny prompts themselves up to the feet, watching Zack leaving to the outskirts of Magnolia.

"He's getting away." Kenny pointed out.

"Don't worry, he won't get away that long." Sonic stated.

* * *

 _The Outskirts of Magnolia…_

Zack had finally escape the town of Magnolia. He runs through the woods making his escape.

"Finally, I made it out of Magnolia. I hope Sonic won't find me." Kenny hoped.

All of Zack's hopes turn to the worse when all of sudden, he was struck by a fierce punch that sends the giant flying, crashing through two trees and hits the ground on his torso. Zack look over his shoulder, sees Sonic in his **Super Sonic 3** form. Sonic walking slowly towards the black dragon slayer, Zack slowly gets up on his feet rubbing his cheek where Sonic deliver that punch.

"You're still here?" Zack asked.

"That's right, I knew you would be in the outskirts so I beat you to it. Give up Zack, there's no more running." Sonic commanded.

"I refuse to be behind bars. I can't take it anymore, I am not going to the prison where the dark wizards held at. You will not take me there."

"If that's what you want then so be it. I'll just have to beat you and put you down."

 ***Begin playing for the fight: First Boss Theme (Digimon World 2)***

Zack growled, charges at Sonic engulfing his fists delivering Sonic some punches using **Black Dragon Iron Dual Fists**. Sonic quickly dodging the fists with ease using only his reflexes. Zack kept swinging at Sonic, a second after Sonic then deflect Zack, counter him and delivers a fierce side kick right to Zack's chest then dashes to Zack and delivers a fierce punch hitting Zack across to his jaw. Zack engulfs his foot delivering a powerful roundhouse kick.

" **Black Dragon Tail!** " Zack shouted.

Sonic blocks the kick, spun Zack around a few times then Sonic homing attacks Zack a feet away. Zack recover himself to get back to the fight, Sonic sprints to attack but Zack uppercuts Sonic right to the branches. Sonic grab a branches, swings himself around then let's go and dives down to Zack hitting him with a dive kick right to Zack in the face then spins around again hits Zack with a spinning hook kick. Zack stumbled backwards, snarled to Sonic he uses his spin dash at Zack but Zack jump out of the way but he grabs Sonic and slams him down to the ground. Zack delivers a few punches to the hedgehog hero with an angry look on his face pummeling Sonic.

Sonic use **Chaos Blast** pushing Zack away from him. Sonic did a starfish kip up quickly getting right back to the fight, after that Sonic creates a yellow lightning spear from his hand readied to toss it to Zack activating his technique.

" **Chaos Arrow!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws his **Chaos Arrow** over to Zack, the black dragon slayer sees it coming so he quickly dodges it before it can impacts him. Sonic sprints and hits Zack with a flying kick but Zack suddenly counters off Sonic before it can happen so Zack then slams the hedgehog down to the ground then again and again and again then tosses Sonic up in the air. Zack then unleashes a dark whip from his palms and swings it around.

" **Black Dragon Talon!** " Zack shouted.

Zack hurls the dark whip over to Sonic, collects him wrapping the whip around his neck. Zack screamed, swings Sonic around in full velocity and seconds later he let's go of Sonic sending the hedgehog hero flying away. Sonic had crash through seven tree, breaking them in half, causing the trees to collapse to the ground with a loud thud. Sonic crashes the ground, bouncing off the ground and hits the ground again crashing skidding a feet away.

Sonic kip up himself on his feet quickly. He looks over, Zack sprints over to Zack. He engulfs darkness into his palms activate a new technique of his dragon slayer ability.

"When you put darkness to the right, when you put darkness to the left, you bring them together and when you get…"

Zack combines two darkness together, creating a big sphere holding up in the air, jumps off in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! **Black Dragon Brilliant Darkness!** " Zack roared.

Zack hurls down his technique of sphere of darkness over at Sonic. Sonic simply just back flip, jumping out of the way doing an aerial twist. The technique hits the ground and creates an explosion of darkness creating an explosion with wind gusting from the explosion. Sonic creates a sphere, creating light blue lightning around the sphere and began tossing it to Zack activating his new technique.

" **Chaos Blitz!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws his **Chaos Blitz** over towards Zack hitting him and electrocuting the giant. Sonic then dives down using his Super Sonic Boost bashing Zack down to the ground and tackles him and slams him against the tree. Sonic deliver a few rapid punches to Zack with brute force. Zack knee kicks Sonic but Sonic backs away and hits Zack with a spinning roundhouse kick to his face, second Sonic deliver some rapid kicks to Zack to add the damage to the giant, and third and last Sonic builds up his energy and delivers a terrifying punch right to the face, sending Zack crashing through the tree and hits the ground.

Zack is now seen lying on the ground defeated. Sonic revert back to his normal state looking down at Zack.

"Give up Zack, it's over. There's nothing you can do." Sonic demanded.

"Never… I… will… not… surrender…" Zack said weakly.

 ***Begin changing to: Nemesis Theory – Show No Tears***

Zack slowly gets up on his feet struggling to hold his ground. The giant then charge at Sonic swinging his fist at Sonic, Sonic easily dodge it and counters Zack with a spinning wheel kick. Zack bashes to Sonic and throws him away, Sonic grabs the branch of the tree, swinging it and leaps off and delivers a dive kick to the giant right to his face and hits Zack again with a spinning roundhouse kick in the air sending Zack to stumbling to the right. Sonic then use zig-zag from left to right back and forth as Zack can't track Sonic's speed and movements. Sonic by the other hand hits Zack with the shoryuken uppercut the black dragon slayer to the jaw and homing attacks him to knock him off his feet to the ground.

Zack quickly gets up on his to get back to the fight, Sonic try spin dashing Zack but the giant caught Sonic like a dodgeball and tosses him over to a tree hitting Sonic with it that cause the tree to break and collapse to the ground. Zack re-quip summoning his sword and sprints to Sonic and swings them. Sonic had seen this and senses this incoming strike from Zack by using his **Chaos Sense** so he backflip away dodging the slashes from Zack and draws out his sword and lands the ground. Both characters sprint towards one another, jumping in the air and deliver a slash to one another but they collided slashing their swords together and landed on the ground. Zack jumps in the air and swings his sword in the vertical slash, Sonic blocked the sword with his weapon causing him to skid backwards.

Sonic then perform Sonic Slash sending a blue wave energy from his sword in the horizontal slash. Zack dodge the technique and sprints to Sonic and swing his sword at the hero. Sonic blocking the slashes and the swings coming from the giant and Sonic even swing his sword deliver some slashes as well but Zack blocking the sword attack and by then he surprises Sonic with head-butt, grabs him by the face and slams him down to the ground. Zack was looking to finish Sonic by swinging his sword but Sonic deflects it, kick Zack away and did a starfish kip up to return back to the fight.

Zack summon another sword wielding two swords and charges at Sonic with a battle cry. Zack swing his swords at Sonic, he then deflect them a few times, Zack with his brute force swing his sword but Sonic dodge to the left doing a butterfly twist and lands the ground skidding to the ground a bit. Zack again let out a battle cry and swing his swords at the vertical angles but Sonic rolls out of the way, sprints to the giant running up to him and did a somersault kick hitting him right to the jaw and activate his technique to add the damage to the giant black dragon slayer.

" **Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates blue wind into his hand and blows it at Zack blowing him and hurting him with the wind pushing Zack a feet away and hits the tree. Zack had just about enough so he then activate his **Black-Lightning Dragon Mode** and with that he sprints to Sonic activating his ability to add twice the damage to his former mentor.

" **Black-Lightning Dragon Hard Fist!** " Zack shouted.

Zack engulfs his fist with black lightning and hurls his fist at Sonic, struck him right in the face with terrifying force that send Sonic flying a few feet away. Sonic did an aerial recover, he look over her shoulder seeing a tree up ahead so he put his sword away and did a backflip landed against the tree and eventually leaps away from the tree heading straight to the giant. He forms himself into a ball building up energy while doing so. Zack thought he had Sonic but that was interrupted when he was struck by Sonic hitting him with a homing attack and Sonic then activating his ability to add the damage.

" **Light Speed Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic quickly struck Zack with his Light Speed and hit him again and again and again multiple times and after that Sonic then deliver rapid melee strikes knocking Zack and delivering a rapid beatdown to the giant with rapid punches and rapid kicks altogether. After that, Sonic then finish off with a full force swinging tornado kick that had Zack flying through three trees and crashes through a rock boulder and hits the ground.

Sonic approach to Zack who is down to the ground. Before Sonic would do anything, he was surprised when all of sudden Zack delivers an uppercut with full force sending Sonic up in the air, he then grabs Sonic by the ankles and swung him around a few times then tosses Sonic away. Afterward Zack create a sphere of black lightning into one strong spell and enlarges it a bit and ready to hurl it at Sonic.

"Take this! **Black-Lightning Dragon Static Bomb!** " Zack shouted.

Zack throws his new technique over at Sonic, hits the hero with this new technique that causes a black lightning explosion. It created a shockwave with a powerful wind gust blowing from the attack. Zack stood there hoping it was enough to defeat Sonic, he waited patiently for the smoke to clear as it was fading slowly. Seconds after, the smoke clear and Zack thought he had won the fight but to his shocking surprise Sonic was still in this fight and he was in his Volt form and had use **Lightning Barrier** to block the black lightning.

Sonic revert back to his normal state and stood up on his feet.

"What the hell…? How is that possible? You should be defeated by that technique." Zack said in shock.

"I always find a way and you can't beat me Zack, I'm just too strong and I'm that good." Sonic smirked.

With that, Sonic use his sonic speed bashing Zack using his **Sonic Boost** sending the giant up in the air. Sonic then jumps in the air and deliver multiple homing attacks at the giant delivering multiple damage to Zack. After that is done, Sonic lands on the ground and looks up in the air sees Zack falling down to the ground. Sonic wasn't finish at least not yet at seems. Sonic begin to draw out his power and surrounds himself with red aura around him and get into position and activate his technique to finish the fight.

" **Sonic Overdrive (Sonic Heroes)!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic jumps up in the air and unleashes a massive Light Speed Attack with different angles and different ways at astounding speed striking Zack with strong force. Zack screamed in agony and pain receiving powerful blows from Sonic with this technique of his and by seconds after, Sonic finished Zack with a final strike that hit Zack and lands on the ground with a three point landing pose. Zack collapsed down to the ground coming down crashing and deactivate his **Black-Lightning Dragon Mode**.

Sonic brushes himself off and looks over to Zack.

"You just got smoked and with that you've became weak without that medallion which it had drain the amount of your power bub." Sonic said.

Sonic walking slowly over to the giant. Zack slowly gets up as he is on his knees.

"It's over Zack, give up right now." Sonic commanded.

"N-No. I can't… I will not… go to prison. I can't end up in there." Zack refused.

"Oh really, it's what you deserve after what you did."

"I know, I'm sorry. I have to come back and make things right to Mirajane and to Fairy Tail."

"How can you make it all up to them? You betrayed Fairy Tail, you betrayed the family that took you in after I helped you and most of all you betrayed me! I wanted to help you Zack, I really do and you just spat it to my face plotting secretly to kill and get rid of me so you can take the title of being the strongest wizard of Fiore and Earthland and even scheme to take my powers after killing me! Do you have any idea how upset I was when you betrayed me and most of all you killed Jim Luger of all people who try reasoning with you! What the hell is wrong with you Zack? Are you trying to be like Acnologia? Are you trying to act all that and be better than me and everyone else! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I don't know! I just… I don't know. All I ever wanted is to be just like you, fighting strong opponents like you did when you fought against Darkness the Hedgehog, be on Team Sonic to learn a lot of the fighting experience you had and fight beside you. That's all I ever wanted and you just refused."

"I didn't want anyone to fight my strongest enemies Zack! I have to protect them before any of them could get killed even you. Can't you see I was trying to protect my friends and the other wizards from different guilds from ever going up against Darkness and his powerful henchman? Tell me that?"

Zack look away could not find any words to response.

"And yet you hit Mirajane out of all people right in the face because of you EGO wanting to be better than me and try killing me! You betrayed Fairy Tail, you betrayed Mirajane's heart even break it, betrayed her siblings putting their trust in you to date her and keep her happy and overall you betrayed me and my best friend Kenny! You even killed your own exceed and most of all that pushed my buttons is that you stabbed my cousin like an assassin and almost killed him! Can't you even see how angry I was when you hurt MY family, MY cousin and MY partner and have the nerve to say that you're going to make Erza your slave! How stupid and stubborn can you even be after just think of what you've done?!"

Zack looked away from Sonic can't answer those questions.

"Answer me Zack!" Sonic yelled.

Zack thought hard and regret it that made him burst into tears silently sobbing. He then quiver, shaking as he silently sobbed to himself thinking the things he had done.

"I… I'm sorry. I am truly, truly sorry." Zack apologized while sobbing.

"How can you be sorry? How can I believe you? How do I know you're really sincere? Last time I was so sorry for you is that you was control by the darkness taking over your rage and hurt Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. Me and Kenny gave you a second chance to redeem yourself and do something good but you secretly plan on getting rid of me. Now that's a foul move there."

Zack slowly gets up on his feet from the ground, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking directly at Sonic.

"I know what I've done, I have been thinking about it long and hard when I was held prisoner at the Magic Council. I kept thinking of it and knew that was a mistake I made and I confess about it, it was really wrong of me." Zack confessed.

"No it was a huge mistake Zack. After for what you did and to Mirajane Fairy Tail won't accept you anymore and won't let you rejoin Fairy Tail again. Well they took Laxus back knowing what he done and doing something good but that's different. What you did was way over the top and you betrayed the name of Fairy Tail. Even Mavis is angry about it and won't trust you again, she even trusted you Zack. I trusted you, Kenny trusted you and Mirajane even trusted you. You broke that trust and had some nerve to hurt us and even hurt yourself. I guess everyone is right, you're nothing but disgrace outcast who doesn't have a life." Sonic said.

Zack jumped by all of this, he knew Sonic was right all of it. He look down at the ground with a sad look in his eyes and can't stop regretting himself.

"I know… you're right Sonic. You are absolutely right. I've been in the darkness for way too long and I let myself do all these things. All I wanted is to be like you, be strong as you and be as powerful as you and want to learn the way you fight." Zack admitted.

"Try being yourself. What makes to be a good hero and a wonderful person is being themselves not pretending to be someone they're not. Zack you had a whole life ahead of you, I'm sure that your parents said the same thing back then. The best way of becoming strong is by believing in yourself and never give up on your accomplishments and achievements. A hero must be ready, be wise to protect the ones you cared about including the people not by showing them off. You got to honor that responsibility, take action and prepare yourself for the worse and help out the ones needed help and show the right direction to safety. Now you're a most wanted criminal wanted by the Magic Council."

"I know Sonic."

"It was a mistake you did, coming back to Magnolia knowing you're exiled."

"I know that Sonic but I had to try and make up all of what I've done."

"Is that what you really wanted to be? A criminal who had that nerve to have the lust of power or what?"

"No that was never my intentions."

"Then why did you planned it then in secret huh?"

Zack couldn't answer that question and turn his head away.

"That's what I thought. You don't have an answer because you had that idiotic ego and sure as well did the unthinkable." Sonic reminded.

Zack remained quiet for the time being taking it all in knowing Sonic had some valid points and speaking the truth. Sonic sighed to himself in order to calm himself down before he would go overboard with his anger looking directly to Zack. He then cross his arms with a stern look on his face making Zack nervous. Right then, Sonic then ask a question to the giant."

"Let me ask you a question? Did you happen to go see Mirajane of all people?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

Zack widen his eyes, he ponder himself how Sonic knew he went to go see Mirajane. Zack would retort that question but instead he had no choice to answer it.

"Yes… I did went to go see Mira. How did you know?" Zack asked.

"I just had a feeling and took a guess. I know how much you really love her Zack, people do some crazy things when they're in love. Anyway, why did you come back to Magnolia? Why did you came to see her again? Why did you have some nerve to come back? To join Fairy Tail again?" Sonic asked getting to the bottom of things.

"Yes. All of those questions yes. I came back to Magnolia to see Mirajane, to make things right and return back to Fairy Tail. I hurt Mira and betrayed the name of Fairy from scheming to kill you and take everything that you have three months back. I regret all of those decisions I've made, I regret hurting Mirajane, I've regret betraying Fairy Tail and overall I regret of betraying you and try killing you. You were my mentor, my teacher and I realize what I've done. I'm deeply sorry of what I've done and the things I created. Sonic I'm sorry and I want to make things right again, please give me a chance to make it all up to you, to Mira and Fairy Tail."

Sonic close his eyes, thinking it over for the moment. Zack waited patiently for Sonic's answer, he became nervous wondering what Sonic's answer is going to be. A minute after, Sonic then makes up his mind opening his eyes to look at Zack.

"Zack… I wanted to believe you, I really do but at the time I can't trust you anymore. You've hurt Mirajane knowing ow much she loves you and smacked her in the face disgracing the Strauss Family. They accepted you to date Mira and you did not but spat on their faces. Fairy Tail took you in and gave you a second chance to follow the right path and think positive but you betrayed the Fairy Tail name, betrayed me and even betray the people who respect you and wanted to trust you. I'm sorry Zack but I can't give you a third chance nor return my trust to you. You're just a disgrace who happens to make things worse. It's over Zack, I can forgive you but I won't accept you again." Sonic answered with a stern look.

Zack heard everything coming from Sonic's mouth. He burst a few tears from his eyes, Sonic release his arms and look away from Zack.

"Sonic… please… give me a chance?" Zack pleaded.

"No. You did too much damage three months back, almost killing my cousin, hurt my best friend Kenny, betrayed Mirajane's heart and betrayed the name of Fairy Tail. I don't think they would accept you again not even Elfman and Lisanna. I've made up my mind so no." Sonic declined.

Zack stood there like a statue, he look down to the ground with more tears in his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." Zack apologized sadly.

"I don't believe you Zack not anymore, I am completely done with you entirely. I lost my respect and my trust to you so for now on we're through." Sonic rejected.

Zack became speechless, he did not respond or find any words to say for the moment. He had lost his mentor and a friend. Zack bursting more tears from his eyes, put his head down he then decide to let Sonic take him into custody.

"Do what you need to do Sonic. I deserve what is coming to me. I can't run forever, please take me to the Magic Council. I accept full responsibility of my actions." Zack said.

Zack prepared himself to be arrested and e brought back to the Magic Council until something made him to be surprised.

"Get on out of here, I'm not going to arrest you or take you in." Sonic ordered.

Zack raise his head up, looking over to the hedgehog hero.

"You're not going to arrest me?" Zack asked.

"No. Jail doesn't suit you so get going, even if you did went to jail it would've bring you deeper into your darkness. But for right now for you, follow your path and find your light from the darkness. I can't help you but you got to help yourself. You got to follow your own path." Sonic advised.

Zack wipe the tears from his eyes, he knew Sonic was telling the truth. He nod in response understanding Sonic's words so he turns around prepare to leave. He look over to Sonic and begin speaking.

"Sonic." Zack said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

Zack takes out an envelope, he turns around walks over to Sonic to hand him over the envelope. There was the name Mirajane on the envelope which made Sonic to be curious.

"Give this to Mirajane. It's a letter I wrote for her and I want you to give this to her. I wanted to give this to her before something like this happen. Can you do that for me?" Zack requested.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Sonic nodded.

"Oh can I ask another request?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Take care of Mira for me. She loves you and cares about you y'know."

"I'll do that. Mirajane can take care of herself with her magic since she's an S-Class wizard but don't worry I'll look after her."

"Good. Tell her I love her and goodbye."

Sonic nod in response, Zack turn around to the opposite direction and part his way to a different path. Sonic watch the black dragon slayer walking away into the shadows putting his hood up to cover his face hiding his identity. Sonic stood there holding the envelope with his hand. He turn away, walking back over to Magnolia. Sonic look over his shoulder, thinking about Zack.

" _I hope you find your light Zack, let the light guide you to happiness and a way of life._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Sonic let Zack walk away and move on to find the light. What will Sonic tell Spiral and Kenny? What letter does it say to Mirajane when she reads it? What will happen? Will Mirajane read the note or no?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	6. Act 1 Scene 6: The Letter

Chapter 6: The Letter

 _The Strauss Residence…_

Elfman yelling, shouting that he wants to fight and teach Zack a lesson but Spiral and Lisanna had to calm Elfman down from going crazy and getting out of control.

"Where is Zack! He needs to fight me right now! If he's a real man, he should fight me right now!" Elfman shouted.

"Big brother, please calm down. Sonic went to go take care of Zack. You don't need to worry, Sonic will take that bastard down." Lisanna reasoned.

"She's right Elfman. My cousin is stronger and he can handle Zack. Leave it to him, once he's done I will bring him in to the authorities back to the Magic Council." Spiral added.

"Forget that! I need to find Zack now!" Elfman shouted.

Lisanna having some difficulties dealing and reasoning her brother. Kenny waited outside the house for Sonic's arrival. Just when he would contact Sonic until Sonic arrive and made his way to the residence.

"Sonic. Hey where is Zack, did you get him?" Kenny asked.

"No. I let him go." Sonic answered.

"What?! But why, don't you hate Zack?"

"Yeah I do but he was man enough to make it all right. He apologized and I forgive him but can't accept him at least not anymore. Although, I let him go to find his light from the darkness and follow his own path instead of following mine."

"Wise words Sonic. So um will Zack find his light?"

"I hope so. Let's not tell Lisanna or Elfman about this otherwise they'll flip."

"Good idea. Lisanna having some trouble calming Elfman down."

"I can see why."

Team Sonic enter back in the house. Spiral look over to his cousin so he approach to him.

"So did you catch him?" Spiral asked.

"I'll let him go." Sonic whispered.

"You what?"

"I'll tell you later but right now I got to deal with this."

Sonic walks to Elfman and Lisanna.

"So where's Zack Sonic, did you catch him?" Lisanna asked with curiosity.

"No he got away." Sonic lied.

"What?! Where is Zack, I'll catch him myself." Elfman shouted angrily.

"That won't be necessary. So where's Mira?"

"She's in her room. She didn't bother coming out." Lisanna answered.

"I'll talk to her and please try calming Elfman before he goes beast mode."

"We'll do."

Sonic heads upstairs to Mirajane's room. He approach to Mirajane's door, knocking on it hoping that Mirajane would let him in.

"Who is it?" Mirajane asked.

"It's Sonic." Sonic answered.

"Oh Sonic, please come on in, the door is open."

Sonic turning the door knob, pushing the door to enter inside. Mirajane sat at her bed holding onto her necklace that Zack have bought for her when they were dating. Sonic approaches to the demon queen. He took a seat next to her, rest his hands on the bed.

"I know Zack came up here to see you. (Mirajane look at Sonic with surprise) You're probably wondering how do I know is just I took a guess that's all. Zack told me everything when you guys talked. He just wanted to make things right." Sonic said.

"Yeah… I can't trust him anymore. Zack has hurt me and my brother and sister betraying their trust because his lust for power, the fame, and the glory." Mirajane reminded.

"I know… I know. Zack got away but truth be told I let him go."

"Y-You let Zack go? Why didn't you capture him?"

"He didn't want to face jail time heck he knew he would spend the rest of his life in prison after the crimes he committed. If he wanted to find his light then he has to follow his own path, not mine. Yeah me and Zack fought but I let him go, I let him walk away to try and find himself. He's still lost, all he wanted is the light shrining from the darkness. He was lost in the darkness but all Zack can do is find light."

"That's is some wise words Sonic."

"Yeah I learn that from a book that I took interest on. I forgot to tell Kenny that. Oh by the way, before Zack would leave he wanted me to give this to you."

Sonic pulls out an envelope from his right multiple pocket. He hands it over to Mirajane.

"What's this?" Mirajane asked.

"A letter actually. It's from Zack, he wanted me to give this to you and read it alone to yourself. I'll get out of the room now and calm your brother down. I'm sure that Lisanna is still having some difficulties."

Sonic stood up from the bed, make his way to the door. Opening it by turning the knob and opens the door then shuts leaving Mirajane alone to read the letter. Mirajane opens the envelope and pulls the letter out. Once she did that, she unfolds the letter and reads it silently to herself wondering what her ex has to say in the letter.

 _Mirajane,_

 _I know that I've hurt you, betraying your brother and sister even betrayed Fairy but overall I betrayed Sonic my former mentor and my leader. I know for the things I've done that create the things I've committed. Mira, I wanted to make things right with you, to your family, to Sonic and his partner Kenny and to Fairy Tail but I knew that it won't not happen. I've screwed everything, losing my mentor, killing my exceed, losing you as my girlfriend and lost my family to Fairy Tail. All I wanted is to follow Sonic's footsteps, learn how to be strong and a hero just like Sonic throughout his career. I've lost everything and all I can do is try and think positive something Sonic taught me. Mirajane I just want to say how deeply sorry I am, how deeply sorry I betrayed Fairy Tail and how deeply sorry that I hurt you and betrayed your heart. I know we can't be together so now we must part ways and move on, I understand how much you loved Sonic. You care deeply for Sonic and I completely understand that, I can see how much you love Sonic. I want you to move on and be with someone that will bring you happiness better than me. I have to follow my own path and find my light from the darkness. But remember this, you will always have a special place in my heart but I have to go now. Goodbye Mirajane and so long to your siblings, Fairy Tail even my former mentor Sonic._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Zack Hyperion_

Mirajane read the entire letter written by Zack. There was some drop of water leaving a wet spot on the paper. Mirajane wet stream of tears coming her eyes sniffling, silently sobbing to the letter. She brings the letter to her chest, frowning down as she continues to sob silently.

* * *

 _Downstairs…_

Team Sonic and Lisanna had finally calmed Elfman down. Sonic just only use a pressure point to calm the takeover beast wizard down. Right now they're all at the living room talking. Lisanna offered Sonic and Kenny some tea which they accepted except for Spiral, he decline the offer and just have some water instead.

"Sorry for hurting Elfman. I had to calm him down somehow." Sonic apologized.

"It's ok. You had to do what you need to do. Elfman still hates Zack and will not like him for what he did to Mirajane. I even hate Zack too and I wish he will suffer for what's coming to him." Lisanna responded changing her tone to an anger one.

"So Sonic, do you know where Zack is right now?" Spiral asked.

"No. He's still out there, I have no idea where Zack is heading but I can say that he's probably into hiding." Sonic shrugged.

"I just hope he doesn't come back here otherwise he'll be facing me and I don't like anyone messing with my older sister." Lisanna exclaimed.

"Neither do I!" Elfman shouted.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other before returning their attention back to Elfman and Lisanna. Seconds after, all faces turn towards to the stairs when they see Mirajane walking downstairs from her room. Lisanna and Elfman approach to their older to sister to check up to see if she's ok.

"Mira are you alright?" Lisanna asked.

"Big sis, will you be ok?" Elfman questioned.

"I'll be ok guys. It's nice for you guys to check up on me so you don't need to worry." Mirajane answered honestly.

Mirajane look over to Team Sonic so she approaches them.

"Guys, thank you for checking up on us and even me." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem, we're just helping a friend out." Kenny responded.

"What he said." Sonic agreed.

"Sonic I have you to thank for." Mirajane said smiling.

"What for?"

"For checking up on me when you return. I know Zack is still at large. He will always have a special place in my heart so I'm moving on."

"Good for you Mira." Lisanna cheered.

"It's about damn time." Elfman added.

"You're welcome. I'm always here to help a friend in need. Now that's out of the way, come on guys let's get going." Sonic said.

"Right." Kenny obeyed.

"Roger that." Spiral nodded.

Team Sonic were preparing to leave as Kenny ad Spiral exit the house. Just before Sonic would leave until he was stopped by Mirajane, she kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"That's for calming my brother down and calming the situation down itself." Mirajane whispered.

"Wow. Well I got to get going and return home, I'm pretty sure Wendy is worried sick about me." Sonic chuckled.

"Oh can you come by here tomorrow for dinner just only you? I want to thank you for helping us."

"Yeah sure I'll come but um what time should I arrive here?"

"Around eight. You did know that Team Natsu will be going out on a job tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's settled."

"Ok. Well see you tomorrow Mira."

Sonic wave goodbye, saying his goodbyes to Lisanna who kisses Sonic on the cheek and Elfman gives Sonic a manly hug before he could leave. Mirajane had a wide smile on her face, she could not wait for tomorrow to have Sonic over for dinner.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral walking through the streets of Magnolia. Sonic filled Spiral in about everything and that he let Zack go and walk away.

"You seriously let Zack go? You know he's still a criminal."

"Just like Jellal for the crimes he committed. Zack did not mean to commit those crimes, he sounded very sincere like the last time. He wanted to follow his own path and find his light so I let him. Sure I did not give him another chance to make up everything and rejoin Fairy Tail but still Zack wanted to find his light so I let his giant ass go."

"What about the Magic Council? Are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah good question." Kenny added.

"No. Let's say that he got away ok end of the story. Zack maybe out there and hiding but I'm sure he can't come back to Fairy Tail and Magnolia knowing that he's exiled." Sonic reminded.

"That's true."

"If you're going along with this decision of yours Sonic then I accept it. I trust you and follow your orders knowing you're the leader." Spiral said.

"Yeah me too, we both know Zack is kind and gentle inside but still he's lost." Kenny added.

"Thanks guys, now this is only jus the three of us so let's not tell anyone about this." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea."

"Yeah if anyone finds about this even Fairy Tail then they'll flip." Spiral exclaimed.

"Yeah so are you heading off home Spiral?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I got a long ride but I can teleport to my home."

"You're welcome to stay for the night."

"Nah. Maybe another time, I'll see you around cousin."

Sonic and Spiral bump fists together and Spiral use his Wind Dragon Teleportation disappearing in the whirlwind of winds leaving to his home. Sonic and Kenny walk on back home calling it a night.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Residence…_

Sonic and Kenny enter back in the house to turn in for the night. Sonic closing and locking the door inside and gets comfortable so did Kenny and just when the duo would turn in for the night there was Erza waiting in the living room in her pajamas.

"You guys made me wait?" Erza exclaimed.

Sonic and Kenny look over to the Titania with her arms crossed.

"Where have the two of you been? It's around midnight." Erza questioned.

"We was with Spiral chasing after Zack who came here to Magnolia and he got away." Sonic answered.

"Zack Hyperion. He was here in Magnolia?"

"That's right. He went to visit Mirajane but Elfman caught him and chase him off, Spiral even spotted Zack running before me and Kenny could return home."

"He's right, we chased down Zack to bring him behind bars again. Sonic went after him by himself and fought Zack but the end of that result that he sneakily surprised Zack with a strong strike and take off running." Kenny added.

"So you boys had been busy all day?" Erza pointed out.

"Exactly." Sonic answered.

"For a moment I thought you was with another woman which I had suspicious about it. I apologize for being so curious instead of not thinking that you've had been busy with work."

"It's ok Erza, it's good to hear that you're looking out for me. That's what matters. Is Wendy asleep?"

"Yes even Carla are asleep. I saved you guys a plate at the kitchen since you boys have been out all day. I forgot that Wendy told me that you two will be home late."

"Mistakes happen Erza." Kenny commented.

"Yes it sure does. I'll be heading off to bed, I'll meet you back at the bedroom Sonic. Goodnight."

"Good night to you too Erza." Sonic responded.

Erza smiled, walks over to her husband proceed to kiss Sonic on the lips then heads upstairs to the bedroom. Sonic and Kenny head to the kitchen to retrieve their plate of food to warm it up.

"Today has been a crazy day." Kenny commented.

"You said it pal. First we found out that Zack is alive and now he's out there trying to find his path to the light. Anyhow, I hope he can succeed." Sonic hoped.

"So do I. So what do we do tomorrow?"

"We find out more about the culprits that they ambushed the Rune Knights and try killing Zack. I don't know where to start but we'll think of something."

"Yeah… I believe we can. We'll just have to think about it together."

Sonic nod his head agreeing with his exceed partner. They bump their fists together then head to the dining room to eat their meal that Erza had cooked for them.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Ebony the Cat at the forest walking through the path. She had stopped for the brief moment, sensing a familiar power. She can tell where it was and where it is coming from.

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness's power… I can feel it. I sensed the great danger is coming, I fear for Sonic's safety and Earthland's magic. The great danger is coming." Ebony declared.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Now that Zack Hyperion is out into hiding, heading somewhere no one else knows. What is Ebony talking about and what is this "Great Danger" she mentioned. What danger lies ahead for Sonic? What danger lies ahead for Earthland?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	7. Act 1 Scene 7: Forces

Chapter 7: Forces

 _Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…_

Team Natsu were getting ready for their job that Makarov hired Natsu and Gray to do in order to work together as a team instead fighting each other. Sonic and Kenny enter the guild greeting everyone and make their way to their spot taking a seat. Lucy walk to Sonic after noticing the hedgehog hero entering the guild.

"Sonic are you coming with us to a job?" Lucy asked.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure that you guys can handle it, also I'm sure that Erza will keep Natsu and Gray in check since they're been arguing and fighting all the time." Sonic pointed out with a chuckle.

"You got a point there Sonic. Hey after this is over, do you want to come by to my place tonight, I can fix you some dinner. Just the two of us?"

"Can't do that. Mirajane already asked me so I'm heading over tonight for dinner. Maybe another time?"

"Sure. Another time. By the way, I heard what happen last night. You, Kenny, and Spiral chase Zack who came to Magnolia visiting Mirajane."

"Yeah he got away. He mentioned that he wanted to make things right and rejoin Fairy Tail to start over. I think I got that right so far."

"You know Fairy Tail won't take Zack back after what he did to you, to Mirajane, and the name of Fairy Tail."

"I remember. Everyone can't forget that even the Magic Council. They're looking for Zack and bring him to justice." Kenny reminded.

"That's right. Spiral must've told them the report." Sonic added.

"Oh I got to get going, I'll see you soon Sonic." Lucy said waving goodbye.

Sonic nod his head with response. Lucy plant a kiss on Sonic's cheek before meeting up with the team. Wendy walk to Sonic and hugs him.

"We'll be back daddy, I promise." Wendy said.

"I know kiddo, make me proud ya hear?" Sonic commanded.

"Yes daddy."

Sonic returns the hug before letting Wendy go. Erza approach to her husband, kissing him on the lips before she can leave.

"We'll be back soon beloved." Erza said smiling.

"I know, you guys always will. Make sure that Natsu and Gray don't fight again." Sonic responded rubbing his quills.

"Do not worry, I'll look out for them and make sure they work as a team."

"Cool."

Erza hug Sonic and takes over leaving the guild with the others. Sonic and Kenny went on back to focus their objective.

"Well what do we do now?" Kenny asked.

"Well… Spiral will be busy all day, we don't have any clues to find about the culprits but however why don't we go out on a job today." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah good idea."

"Then let's get to it then, let's find a job that caught our interest and get to work."

"Yeah that can work. It's been a while since we went out on a job together."

"Yeah this will be a good chance to make that happen."

Team Sonic walk to the request board to find a job before leaving the guild.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Unknown Building…_

The giant cube floating wherever it was heading off too. On the cube, there is a building almost look like a guild. Almost look like a castle but very different. Inside the building, it appears to be a guild where a few shadow figure looking like wizards hidden in the shadows. On the spotlight, there were the three hedgehogs: Blast, Toxic, and Flame the Hedgehogs known as the Hedgehogs of Darkness. The figure appears out of the shadows, it appears to be a black hair male wearing armor and has an Absolute Zero writing on the left chest on his armor. He has a scar on his left side of his face onto his forehead and has black eyes.

"I know everyone here doesn't trust you guys. Even I don't trust so does the guards, she may trust you guys but I don't." the armor male stated.

"Noted." Blast understood.

"My comrades and the guards is not the issue here today whoever your name is." The female voice exclaimed.

"The name's Blast, Blast the Hedgehog and I'm the leader of Hedgehogs of Darkness."

The figure to be an hour glass figure who step into the light. The armor male step back out of the light. The figure step in the light as it is a woman. She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest and that reveals her thighs and partially reveals her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals woman's neck. Said sleeves cover most of her hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin.

Her head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Her hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over her forehead. Her hair appears to be the color green.

The woman walk towards Blast with a stern look on her face.

"You have to earn my trust. You three have some nerve breaking into our guild building, starting a fight before the three of you surrender. I must say it was a wise move you three pulled off but we're going to kill you still." The woman said.

"You won't. We're that powerful to be killed, your power won't do anything or make a dent on us." Blast stated.

"Mmm. You're not lying, I can sense your power. It's really strong and out of this world."

"That's because we don't have magic, we have Ki and dark power. That's how it works and we operate."

"I see. So you guys are hunters am I right. A seeker of things and hunt for your prey?"

The woman walk to her right with her hands behind her back.

"That's not the official job title but that's close enough." Blast answered looking over to demon woman.

"And now that you hunt heroes, wizards I presume." The demon woman questioned.

"We're not so much hunting a hero or a wizard as we are hunting the "Hero."

Blast takes out a device from his pocket and pulls up a hologram showing a figure of a hedgehog. The demon woman and the rest of the room became intrigue of this, it was the hologram of Sonic the Hedgehog that shock everyone in the room.

"Oh? So you seek…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I have no information of his whereabouts or whatever he's doing?"

"That is why I'm sharing this information to you now. You're talking about trust after all right?"

Blast looks behind his brother Toxic, his friend Flame then back to the demon woman.

"May I ask you a question? If Sonic ever found out about you all even Fairy Tail. How would you go up against Sonic knowing he's the most powerful mobian that set foot on Earthland knowing he's the guardian? How would you defeat and handle him?" Blast questioned with concern.

The demon woman look over to her friends, the guards then back to Blast.

"Well we've been watching Sonic's battles, his movements, and his abilities. He's became quite stronger and powerful as we speak. We've became quite interest of Sonic and plan to make him a demon but it will not happen. We know we can't defeat Sonic but I know we will succeed and will kill Sonic if he ever gets in our way of our plans." The demon woman answered truthfully.

"That is where we come in, my brother and my friend saw your cube floating so we decide to make our entrance and seek for help. Perhaps we can help each other?" Blast suggested.

"And what's that?"

"We join forces. Combine our strength and powers together to defeat anyone that gets in our way especially Sonic."

"Oh? Quite an interesting proposition. Where are you going at this?"

"We help you succeed to your plan and you help us get to Sonic. Once Sonic out of your way then you guys can proceed to your plan of whatever it is you're planning. You just let us deal with Sonic."

"Hmm. Well you sure made a valid point and that is an interesting proposition. With your help we can succeed. Very well then, you have yourself a deal."

The demon woman extend her hand for a handshake. Blast accept the handshake, forming a smile on his face. The Hedgehogs of Darkness and the unknown suspects joined forces and the demon woman then introduced her name.

"And my name is Kyouka. Right now this is the Tartaros Guild and I'm one of the Nine Demon Gates." Kyouka introduced.

"So all nine of you are the Nine Demon Gates?" Blast presumed.

"Precisely. We were created by the dark wizard known as Zeref."

"Zeref? You were really created by him?"

"Yes. We are from the book itself called: the Book of Zeref."

"The book of Zeref. This sounds… interesting."

"You guys look like you're hungry. Sayla."

The figure appear out of the shadows, it was a purple hair female with two gold long horns protruding from the sides of her head.

"Yes Kyouka." Sayla asked.

"I want you to attend Toxic and Flame here. Take them where they can eat, they look like they haven't have a decent meal. Blast I would like you to come with me to private room where you and I can talk alone in private." Kyouka commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

Sayla attend to Toxic and Flame out of sight where she takes them to eat. Kyouka takes Blast's hand and takes him to a private room. They walk through the hallways of the guild until they reach their destination. Kyouka unlocking, opening the door as the two step inside and closing the door behind them.

"This is a private room." Blast examined.

"Of course, just only me and you no one else." Kyouka stated.

"So why we're here exactly? Are we going to fight because I don't think this will be the place to battle?"

"True but no, we're not going to fight. I know how strong you are with your Ki energy and dark power altogether. You look like you're stronger than Sonic the Hedgehog. Either way, I take it that you have some plan to ambush him when you encounter Sonic for the first time."

"Yes. Me and the others had planned our ambush when we encounter Sonic. Also I would like to make a request if you may?"

"Proceed."

"I want you to help me track down who is the closes to Sonic, his family, friends or whatever. We want to know and where we can find Sonic."

"Hmm. You sound very determine to find him am I right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then it's settled. Plus I would love for you to do something for me?"

"What's that?"

Kyouka approach to Blast pressing her hand against Blast's chest.

"In order to complete our plan, we're searching for the most important people to kill and eliminate them for our plan to work. Do you think you Hedgehogs of Darkness can give a helping hand?"

"An odd request huh? Sure. We don't mind killing in order to gain your trust, everyone's trust and encounter Sonic."

"Don't worry, you will have Sonic in due time and thank you for accepting my request."

"Same to you. Glad we have something in common then."

"*Chuckle* So Blast, I want to know how much stamina you have in store in your body."

"Oh I see where this is going. You brought me here for pleasure?"

"Yes."

Kyouka killed the lights as the lights became dimmed forming a seductive smile on her face.

"Now that I set the mood, how about you give me some pleasure Blast knowing how strong you look." Kyouka cooed.

"Hmm. Intriguing request but let's how well can you handle a dark hedgehog like me." Blast gestured.

Kyouka takes her helmet and her chin guard off slowly, putting it to the side. She let her hair flow freely reviewing her hair color to be green. Her eyes are black and look into Blast's blue eyes with a seductive smile, with that both of them then begin pressing their lips together, sharing an aggressive and wild kiss on making out together. As they kiss, Blast pulls Kyouka close to him, caressing her body with both of his hands. Kyouka even let out a soft moan from her lips while kissing the dark hedgehog.

Kyouka unzipping Blast's jacket, taking it off of him reviewing to wear a black and blue sleeveless shirt on with his outfit throwing off to the ground. Kyouka deepens the kiss, starting to get wild and little erotic starting to enjoy the moment. Kyouka pushes Blast to the bed, collapsing on top of him while they kiss. Blast slides down his hands to Kyouka's firm butt, gives it a tight squeeze with his hands groping with it. They start to wrestle their tongues together, rubbing and wrestle for dominance. Blast delivers a loud smack on Kyouka's butt hearing her squeal with passion. Kyouka stop the tongue kiss and just when into press her lips against Blast's lips, takes her down to slide it down to Blast's throat.

They kiss so erotically and wildly for couple of minutes, Kyouka breaks away the kiss to stop. She sits up, rubbing Blast's chest slowly with a seductive smile. She then proceed to undress her collar throwing it to the side and undress her skin tight suit but Blast reach in and gropes her breasts squeezing them with both of his hands making Kyouka moan with pleasure. Kyouka leans down to Blast, pressing her lips against his sharing another kiss once more. Blast turn Kyouka over to her back, finding himself on top of her deepening the kiss with Kyouka moaning softly. Blast then proceed to kiss Kyouka by the neck making her moan with passion.

Kyouka hold Blast in her arms, moaning with passion as Blast kiss her neck while caressing her body. Both of them wasted no time, stopping the teasing so they then start stripping off their clothing and Blast's shoes. The pair are seen naked in the private room, without wasting any time they then went on to get to the main event as Blast inserting his erection right inside Kyouka's womanhood, thrusting and humping back and forth as they begin to have sex. Kyouka moaned as she can feel Blast's erection rubbing in her insides, making her feel pleasure and ecstasy altogether in a missionary position. Kyouka had spread her legs wide for Blast to dominate her, he knew she was a demon and can take any kind of pain she endure so in that result he start to go faster without showing no mercy going right at it dominating the demon.

Kyouka roll her eyes, feeling Blast deliver some rough thrusts right inside of her, going deep into her womanhood. Kyouka had that lustful smile on her face with her tongue hanging out, Blast smirked evilly as he continues to pound and demolish the demon making her screaming his name between his thrusts hearing her moan more and feel the ecstasy building inside her with pleasure. Kyouka try to keep herself in control as she grabs the bed sheets but Blast start to switch positions as he lay beside Kyouka to her right, lifting her left leg up in the air, thrusting faster building up speed. Kyouka's moans start getting a little loud by the second, her body rocking and moving back and forth by Blast's thrusts. Kyouka let out a high pitch scream when Blast roughly start pounding her with his rapid and rough thrusts.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! UH!" Kyouka screamed.

Blast reach his free hand over to Kyouka's large breast to grab it coping a feel as he continues on to thrust and dominates the demon. Kyouka kept on moaning, she breathing heavily with passion moaning with excitement as Blast continue to thrust roughly inside Kyouka. Minutes after, Blast turn switch positions having Kyouka to be on top of him in a reverse cowgirl position. Kyouka moan loudly, going crazy as Blast continuously thrusting, pounding Kyouka with his erection inside her womanhood. Kyouka roll her eyes to back of her head moaning loud and crazy. Kyouka grab and play with her breasts as Blast wrap his hands around her curvaceous waist holding her as he continuously thrusting in and out of her making the demon moaning, chanting his name every thrust given to her.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Give it to me Blast, give it to me!" Kyouka moaned.

As their love making rages on, the bed had begun shaking back and forth, the headboard start to bang against the wall a little all because of Blast's rough and powerful thrusts. Kyouka lets go of her breasts, placing both of her hands onto Blast's torso leaning backwards and tilt her head up looking straight at the ceiling. Blast can hear Kyouka moaning, enjoying the sexual pleasure as their sex urges on and so the dark hedgehog deliver a couple more rough and powerful thrusts in the demon for a few more minutes.

Afterward, Blast then again switch position as he had gotten Kyouka to bend over in all fours facing herself against the headboard. Blast holding on her hips, looking down as he continue pounding Kyouka, dominating the demon hearing her moan loud in the private room. During Blast's thrusts, his pelvis smacking against Kyouka's butt smacking against her ass cheeks creating the sounds of smacking. Kyouka placing her hands against the headboard, she had that slutty look and that smile on her face. Both of their bodies covered in the beads of sweat, they were getting close as their sex lasted on for over twenty minutes. Blast's eyes are half-close, Kyouka moaning hard even breathing heavily receiving a lot more pleasure and ecstasy flowing through her body.

"Yes… Yes… YES! Yes! I'm cumming Blast, fuck me harder! FUCK ME!" Kyouka screamed.

Blast deliver a couple more of rough thrusts knowing he's getting close and after a few more thrusts Blast then deliver one final thrust going deep inside Kyouka, he had then hear Kyouka screaming the top of her lungs when both of them reach their limit and begin climaxing together at them same time when both of them let themselves loose releasing their love liquids altogether mixing them into one like mixing a drink. Kyouka then collapse on her chest and stomach feeling exhausted except for Blast still have stamina inside him, the dark hedgehog form a grin on his face sees the exhausted demon with a wide smile on her face. He laugh to himself after having fun with Kyouka.

* * *

 _Dining Room…_

Toxic and Flame have the table full of food to themselves. Flame was eating like crazily while Toxic eating his meal as well on his plate. He then form a smile on his face which it did not go unnoticed by Flame.

"What's got you smile about?" Flame asked.

"It seems that my brother got laid with Kyouka. Can you sense it?" Toxic sensed.

"Yeah. He sure did got laid, lucky bastard. I hope we can fight Sonic and find him I'm itching for a fight and I want to see how strong Sonic is."

"So do I but all we can do is wait. Besides I am so looking forward to fight Sonic, we've been searching for him for so long and we're getting close. I can feel it."

"Me too, this will be an interesting fight. Let's see how strong he is when he takes all three of us."

"I hear that."

* * *

 _Private Room…_

Blast just finish putting his boxers, socks, and pants back on leaving himself shirtless. He has a blue tribal tattoos on his torso and tribal tattoos on his arms as well revealing lean muscles. He stood up on his feet after putting his shoes back on. Kyouka laid on the bed, turn around to face Blast let out a soft moan from her lips, looking seductively to the dark hedgehog.

"Mmm. Come back to bed Blast." Kyouka asked.

"Sorry but it looks to me that you're exhausted. I think I had enough for one day, now I want to focus on finding Sonic." Blast countered.

"By the way, we're tracking Sonic down as we speak. You and the other hedgehogs will have your chance to face Sonic in person."

"Good. We won't capture Sonic yet but we'll test his strength to see how strong he is like what the people say about him."

"I can assure you, Sonic is very powerful and he is no pushover."

"Then that's what I need to know. Now we can finally meet Sonic in person. So why don't you get your strength back."

Blast put his shirt back on and his jacket and putting his gloves on. Blast exits the private room to leave Kyouka alone to recover her strength. Blast walk through the hallways with a stern look on his face.

" _Now we can settle things Sonic the Hedgehog. I want to see how strong you are once we fight._ " Blast thought.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Looks like the demons and the Hedgehogs of Darkness had formed an alliance and join forces to complete their objectives. What is the Nine Demon Gate's plan and what is their purpose? Can Sonic survive the Hedgehogs of Darkness as they ambush him? What is their true agenda?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	8. Act 1 Scene 8: First Encounter

Chapter 8: First Encounter

Sonic and Kenny rode on a jeep as Sonic driving the vehicle. They were heading off to a town named: Shirotsume Town. They took an A-Class job from the request board. Kenny looking at the job request with a smile while the two are on their way to their destination.

"Let's see here, the job says: Stop the Dark Wizards known as Shadow Claw. The reward is 500,000J." Kenny read.

"Are these dark wizards are that strong as they say on that request paper?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah one of the strongest."

"Cool. Looks like we're going to have some fun buddy, this would be entertaining."

"I hope so."

Sonic smiled on as the duo continue on to the destination heading off to their job to get started by going to see the mayor of the town.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the Giant Cube…_

Kyouka uses her sources to track Sonic down for the Hedgehogs of Darkness when she spotted, located Sonic.

"Ah he we go, I finally found Sonic." Kyouka said smiling.

"You found Sonic?" Blast asked.

"Yes. It appears that he's heading over to the town called Shirotsume."

"Shirotsume Town huh? I think I know where that is."

"Of course do brother, we went there searching for answers to find Sonic but couldn't got no information of his whereabouts." Toxic reminded.

"That's right. Well we found our target, let's go have some fun with Sonic to see how strong he is. Let's get ready boys."

"Finally. I've been itching for a fight." Flame smirked.

"It's about time we get to have some fun and action. I want to see how strong Sonic is." Toxic added.

"So do I brother, let's get ready and cover our identity. We can't blew our cover to let Sonic find who we really are." Blast stated.

"Good idea. When we meet Sonic when we finally review our identities…"

"We can show Sonic our true power when he come face to face in person with us. I like it." Flame grinned.

"Exactly. Come on boys, time to go have some fun." Blast gestured.

The Hedgehogs of Darkness began getting ready, before Blast would get himself ready along with his companions, he is pulled away by Kyouka and press her lips against Blast's lips sharing a soft and passionate kiss on the lips. Blast simply returns the kiss as this went on for a minute then Kyouka pulls herself away from the dark hedgehog with a smile.

"Be back soon, I would love to have some more fun with you." Kyouka said pressing her hand to Blast's chest.

"Maybe. Don't worry, me and the others will be back." Blast responded smirking.

Blast regroups with the Hedgehogs of Darkness leaving for their objective.

* * *

 _Shirotsume Town…_

Sonic and Kenny had arrived to the town and visit with the mayor. Team Sonic got the information about the Shadow Claw guild and got the address. Sonic sped off over to the destination with Kenny on his shoulder.

"We should have use the jeep to get there." Kenny suggested.

"Yeah but with my sonic speed we'll get there in seconds." Sonic countered.

"Good point."

In seconds Sonic and Kenny had reach to their destination. Sonic and Kenny climb to a tree and using their binoculars. They took a look over to a building as it was a guild building and there are some few dark wizards.

"So this Shadow Claw." Sonic clarified.

"Yeah the mayor gave us the right address. We're here alright." Kenny concluded.

"Well we're here now let's get to work."

"Yeah so do you have a plan?"

Sonic simply just smile, he began to transform to a new form that surprises Kenny. With this transformation, Sonic's fur color start to change as it is grey with yellow lightning streaks on his quills. His eyes turn from emerald green to bright yellow. His outfit change color as well as of right now, his torso change the color to blue grey with yellow highlight, his pants change the color to grey with yellow highlights, his shoes turn grey with grey and yellow highlights onto them matching the outfit. Sonic possessing lightning and wind altogether shocking Kenny by surprise.

"Whoa. Did you just got a new form?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. I can control wind and lightning altogether. You can refer to me as **Wind-Volt Sonic**." Sonic referred.

"I don't know how you did it but you are full of surprises Sonic."

"Thanks now let's put my newfound form into good use."

Sonic power himself up, charging his powers and dashes over to the Shadow Claw guild and prepares using his newfound form abilities. Sonic bring wind and lightning altogether into one, forming them and slams it down to the ground creating a powerful wave underground.

" **Wind-Volt Geyser!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic activate his ability, hurling the wind lightning wave over to the dark wizards. Sonic builds up power and delivers aerial and melee attacks to the dark guild, bringing them down. Kenny tosses some bombs while in his full body transformation form. He uses his staff and whack off some of the dark wizards using his martial arts fighting style. Sonic swings his kick creating a beam of wind and lightning waves delivering some damage to the dark wizards. Sonic then over to the guild doors, he uses his brutal strength to punch it breaking it through entering inside. Sonic brings his hands together to his hip, creating an energy of wind and lightning together activating his ability.

" **Voltage Hurricane!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a sphere of wind and lightning to the dark wizards, impacting them as it began to explode blowing a gulf of wind and electricity along to it electrocuting the dark wizards. Sonic again deliver some few of aerial melee strikes while in the air against the dark wizards. He then dives down to the ground, slamming his fist down creating a shockwave of wind gulfing in the area and lightning blasting around the area to the dark wizards. Kenny press the button on his staff and tosses it around hitting multiple dark wizards like a boomerang and coming back to him and Kenny grabs it before it could hit him.

Kenny sees the dark wizard running by to him so Kenny spin around and whacks the dark wizard, hitting him in the face before knocking him unconscious. Sonic start to get a little serious and so he power himself up and begin spinning around. As Sonic spun around, he creates a whirlwind tornado around him with lightning along to it as he began to activate another one ability but this time this is Sonic's strongest abilities.

" **Static Cyclone!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic extend his hand out after stopping by expanding the tornado all over the area in the entire guild in a 1.5 radius pulling the dark wizards in, electrocuting them and pushing them away with the push of a wind. Sonic then shoots wind and lightning balls at the remainder of the dark wizards. After dealing with the dark wizards, Sonic senses that the dark guild master was making a break for it. He exits out of the guild with three more of the dark wizards. Sonic narrow his eyes over to his exceed partner.

"Kenny, tie up the dark wizards and let the Rune Knights know that the Shadow Claw guild has been defeated." Sonic commanded.

Kenny nod his head in response then ask:

"What about you?" Kenny asked.

"I'm going to go after the master and three of the dark wizards." Sonic answered with a stern look.

"What do you think you're going to do?"

"Turning things up a notch."

Sonic revert back to his normal state, he then got out his oval shape extreme gear. He press the button and activate his extreme gear his Blue Star extreme gear (Sonic Riders Zero Gravity). As Sonic activate his board, it then comes in with rocket launchers on both side of his board, even it has homing signals onto it. Kenny watch with shock, Sonic step on the board and look over to his partner saluted him and takes off.

"When did Sonic just upgrade his extreme gear?" Kenny pondered.

The guild master and the three remaining wizards all hoped in the cart controlling by using magic. It was going in full speed as one of the dark wizard using its magic to steer and control the vehicle. Seconds after, they turn their attentions when they see Sonic in pursuit and hot on their tail. Sonic smiled and zooms in.

"End of the line guys." Sonic said.

"Lose him! Faster!" the guild master commanded.

The dark wizard nod in response and speeds up picking up the pace. Sonic shakes his head.

"Now why do they have to go faster, they can't get away from me." Sonic wondered.

Sonic picks up the pace and zooms ahead to catch up.

* * *

 _Somewhere…_

The three figures in brown cloak watching from the sidelines observing and watching Sonic completing his mission.

"There goes Sonic." The second figure pointed.

"I see him so let's go get him." The third figure suggested.

"Patience Toxic and Flame, not yet. After the mission then we'll ambush him." The first figure proclaimed.

"Whatever you say Blast, all I can do is be hyped up to fight Sonic." Flame said smirking inside his hood.

"We all are, I am so looking forward to see how strong Sonic is." Blast stated.

* * *

 _The Chase…_

The wizards start using their magic to get Sonic out of their tail. Sonic quickly dodging the magic and evades out of the way before getting hit. One of them start to throw some random objects but it missed. Sonic shakes his head in disbelief.

"OK since you guys want to play dirty, let's even the odds." Sonic suggested.

Sonic activate his rocket launcher, it aims at Sonic with the homing signal then when it was ready Sonic press the button the ground with his foot shooting a missile over at the car and hit it, creating a minor explosion by blowing up the wheel and came crashing towards a tree with a big crash. The dark wizard jumps out of the way hitting on the ground while the others and the guild master still inside. Sonic stop, hops off the board, changing it to a big oval shape and place it on his back. Sonic kicks the dark wizard unconscious preventing him from getting up. Sonic walks to the wrecked car, he opens the door to take a look inside but found out that they're knock out unconscious.

"Well that's one way to end the job with a bang." Sonic commented.

* * *

 _Shirotsume Town…_

Sonic and Kenny had return back to the town bringing the guild master and the three remaining dark wizards. The Rune Knights arrived and arrested most of them even the guild master and the three remaining wizards. Sonic and Kenny complete their job and received their reward of 500,000J. Before the dynamic duo would leave, they eat at a restaurant knowing both of them are hungry after completing their job.

"Well all in the days work." Sonic commented.

"You said it. I wonder how Natsu and the others doing?" Kenny wondered.

"Oh you're worried about your girlfriend Carla aren't you?"

"What no, no I wasn't. I know Carla can take care of herself."

"Really. Your eyes speak for me."

"Shut up!"

"Ahahahahaha I just love seeing your reaction. You guys have been spending a lot of time together and gotten really close."

"Yeah we sure have been gotten close. I really like her, I never thought I would have a girlfriend but I'm really in love. Sure I can be a goofball when it comes to dates but at least I can try to make it all up."

"I can see that buddy."

"Speaking of which, I see he way Lucy was looking at you."

"What about her?"

"She really likes you, yeah you're married to Erza but she really likes you y'know."

"I know that, a lot of girls are head over heels over me especially Mirajane, Jenny, Cana, even Laki."

"Don't forget Kinana."

"Yeah her too."

"Oh I almost forget, Chelia. Yeah she's a fangirl but she has the hots for you."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey you're still going to Mirajane's house for dinner right?"

"Oh yeah. She only invited me."

"That's a first, do you know what she has planned for you?"

"I don't know but I can tell that she needed the comfort after letting Zack go and move on from him after when she read that note that he gave to her."

"I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah me too buddy. After this, let's head on back or better yet let's go pay a visit to the Blue Pegasus guild at Oak Town."

"Yeah good idea. Ichiya did mentioned you to stop by anytime to visit even Lamia Scale."

"That's right, I did promised Lamia Scale that I would pay a visit."

"So we'll go to Blue Pegasus first then Lamia Scale?"

"Yeah."

"Hey didn't you say that you would visit the Mermaid Heel?"

"I don't remember saying that."

"I think it must've Kagura who wanted you to come visit the guild whenever you got the chance or whatnot."

"That's right, Kagura even has a thing for me. She may pretend that she doesn't with her attitude but deep down she does."

"I noticed that too. You've been popular with the ladies quite late."

"No kidding pal, but I'm happily married to Erza and I truly love her."

"That's true still the ladies will be swooning over you."

"I know."

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The brown cloak walking through the woods of the forest. It stopped for the brief moment, sensing the unfamiliar power. It takes its hood off reviewing to be Ebony the Cat looking away sensing the power.

"It must be the Hedgehogs of Darkness. No they're going to fight Sonic, I must save Sonic at once." Ebony said with determination.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic and Kenny driving over to Oak Town to visit the Blue Pegasus guild. Kenny checking on updates through his laptop while Sonic driving to Oak Town to pay a visit to the Blue Pegasus. As the team were quiet and calm, all of sudden Sonic senses an unfamiliar energy that caught him by surprise. Kenny sees this and puts his laptop away.

"Sonic, is something wrong? You got that look on your face." Kenny asked with concern.

Sonic did not answer or look at Kenny sensing a strong energy. Sonic knew it was nothing he sense before, it was different. He stop the vehicle for the brief moment to sense and track its energy finding out where it is coming from. Kenny wondered what Sonic is doing, why is he looking very serious. Suddenly, a blue Ki energy ball is blown over to the vehicle, Sonic took caution as he grabs Kenny and their gear as they quickly exits the vehicle before the Ki ball could hit them. It hits the jeep and destroys it in flames creating an explosion. Sonic and Kenny look to the destroyed vehicle getting up on their feet.

"There goes our ride, we spent a lot of time to create that." Kenny commented.

"Yeah we sure did." Sonic agreed.

"Speaking of which, who attacked us?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to find out."

All of sudden, a few of blue, green, and orange Ki energy balls being blasted. It was heading towards Sonic, he takes caution grabbing Kenny and gets out of dodge at the ki energy balls hitting the ground creating some minor explosion. Sonic sets Kenny down.

"Get someplace safe Kenny, I'll take care of these guys." Sonic commanded.

"But you need my help Sonic." Kenny countered.

"No. They're not ordinary wizards, I can sense their unbelievable power now go!"

Kenny nod and gets to safety. Sonic look around for the attackers wondering who attacked them but all of sudden, three individuals wearing brown cloak ambushed, attacking Sonic all in the same time. Sonic blocking them off and pushes them back two feet away. Sonic soon to remember something that hit him in the head.

"Wait a minute, you guys are the mysterious guys in brown cloaks attacked the Rune Knights and tried killing Zack to find me." Sonic remembered.

"That's right, we've came along way to find you Sonic the Hedgehog. Let's see what you got and let's see how strong you are." The first cloak figure gestured.

 ***Start playing: Blast Corps (Kipling Plant)***

The first brown cloak extend his hand out, creates a blue Ki ball and blasts it to Sonic. Sonic quickly ducks down, the third brown cloak sprints, engulfing its fists with orange Ki energy with flames throwing a few punches but Sonic dodges the punches, deflecting them then hits the third cloak with a roundhouse kick. The second brown cloak surprises Sonic with a flying kick to the face sending Sonic a feet away. It then shoots green Ki ball with green electricity dancing around it. It struck Sonic with it delivering some shocking damage with electricity but Sonic quickly transforms into **Super Sonic**.

The first brown cloak figure sprints to Sonic deliver some various of punches to Sonic but Sonic easily blocking and deflecting the strikes with ease. The brown cloak delivers a spinning hook kick but Sonic blocked it, and spun him around in the air then the third brown cloak figure builds up strength and swings a fierce punch delivers a powerful strike to Sonic as he blocked but it pushed him a few feet away with intense force. Sonic could feel the effects and a little pain of the punch.

" _Man these guys are strong, they use dark power but they also have Ki energy they're stronger than I thought._ " Sonic thought.

Seconds after, Sonic senses an incoming attack so he blocked it as it is the third brown cloak suspect, Sonic hits him with a side kick to the face. The second brown cloak charges in to electrocute Sonic with green lightning but Sonic blasts the suspect away with **Sonic Wind**. Sonic dodges the third brown cloak figure swinging a punch then another and a third one but Sonic counter him with a somersault kick right to the chin then homing attacks the brown cloak suspect. The first brown cloak suspect appears in the air, grabs Sonic by the neck and takes Sonic bashing him against through three tree then tosses Sonic away five feet away to another tree and crashes towards it then hits the ground.

Sonic got up in one knee as throw brown cloak suspects appear surrounding Sonic. Sonic begin to smirk then the first brown cloak figure began to ask.

"What's gotten you smiling about?" the first brown cloak suspect asked.

"I got to admit, you guys are strong with your Ki Energy. I know you guys have Ki and dark powers." Sonic assumed causing the three figures to be surprises.

"How did you know?"

"Well isn't that obvious. Your energy balls are different than mine. I use Chaos Energy and you guys use dark power with Ki energy, that's how I know and examined the differences."

"Well done. You sure know discover the differences."

"Yeah and by the way, I know you really who… Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"What?!"

"How does he know who we are?" the second figure asked.

"An old friend told me about you, your stories and everything. Why don't you guys show yourselves? There's no point of hiding forever you know." Sonic suggested.

The first figure takes his cloak off to be reviewed to be a black and blue hedgehog named: Blast the Hedgehog. Second is a black and green Hedgehog known as Toxic the Hedgehog and lastly the third figure reviews to be a red hedgehog with black streaks on the tip of his quills, his name is Flame the Hedgehog.

"So you know who we are?" Blast asked.

"That's right. Now that's out of the way, let's get down to business where I kick your butts." Sonic smirked.

"We'll see about that punk!" Flame shouted.

 ***Begin playing: Blue on the Run (Sonic and the Secret Rings)***

Flame engulfs orange energy with flames into his fists swinging his fists at Sonic. Sonic dodging from left to right then blocks the punch then delivers a fierce punch right to Flame's face and then fly kicks Flame a few feet away and came down crashing towards a tree. Toxic creates lighting swords and start swinging his weapons at Sonic, with his reflexes Sonic dodging the weapons from Toxic then double kicks Toxic a feet away then blasts a light blue energy ball hitting Toxic. Blast delivers a powerful superman punch right to Sonic to the jaw spinning Sonic around, Blast grabs Sonic by the quills pulling him back, his lifts Sonic up in the air and slam him down with his intense strength. Blast creates energy engulfing to his fist and strikes a finishing blow but Sonic somehow counters the dark hedgehog with a spin dash then kicks up in the air.

Sonic jumps after Blast, began hitting Blast with aerial strikes and hits Blast with his **Sonic Eagle** technique by front flipping himself, engulf his foot with red energy and hits Blast with an axe kick sending Blast back down to the ground. Flame jumps in the air, air dashes to Sonic to surprise him with an attack but Sonic senses it coming so he backflip over Flame and dives kicks the red hedgehog down to the ground crashing to Blast. Toxic comes in with green energy blades and start swinging his weapons at Sonic, Sonic using his reflexes to dodge them, then try to hits Toxic with the somersault kick but Toxic sees it coming so he dodges it with ease and hits Sonic with a spinning hook kick then try stabbing Sonic with his energy blades but Sonic backflip over the black and green hedgehog then homing attacks Toxic down to the ground and backflip away.

Flame rushes in to hit Sonic but Sonic did a butterfly twist, dodging the red hedgehog from striking a punch and with that Sonic uses his spin dash knocking off Flame up in the air then jumps up in the air and did some aerial attacks with some punches and kicks altogether. A second after, Toxic jumps in to help his friend to stop him but Sonic use Chaos Control out of sight forcing Toxic to hit Flame right to the face. Sonic then reappears and fires multiple yellow lightning spears at the two Hedgehogs of Darkness.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic fires multiple spears at Toxic and Flame damaging them with the technique. Sonic dashes in and kicks Flame right in the face, Toxic try to attack but Sonic counters, grabs Toxic and slams him down to the ground with a spinning piledriver. Sonic backed and just about to do anything else until all of sudden, Blast comes in by dashing in full speed out of nowhere grabs Sonic by the face and slams him against the tree and chokes Sonic as he glares at Sonic.

"You can never defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness, we are that much powerful to be defeated that easily. We won't fail just like what Darkness the Hedgehog did and even Mephiles the Dark." Blast insulted.

Sonic struggled to get Blast off of him but Blast then punches Sonic against the stomach making Sonic screamed in pain.

"The whole world sees you as a hero, they look up to you as an icon of hope but all I see here is a coward. A coward who doesn't have the balls to go back to his world to his people." Blast insulted yet again.

Sonic trying to struggle away from Blast but then Blast then shoots a blue energy beam to Sonic sending him crashing through a tree and hits the ground leaving a trail of rubble a bit. Blast slowly walks to the hedgehog hero with a stern look on his face. Sonic glared daggers at Blast so he then ascends to his fourth level of his super form and dashes to Blast but Blast slams his fist sending Sonic flying three feet away and crashing towards a rock boulder.

Sonic kip up back to his feet, he then fire multiple red lightning spears using his **Chaos Lance** at Blast. The black and blue hedgehog smirked, deflects them with ease with his bare hand shocking Sonic by this sudden action.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blast taunted.

Sonic clenched his fist, he then dash over at Blast even Blast did the same. When they clashed, they created a crater on the ground as both hedgehogs going at it as they throw multiple punches at each other. Sonic trying his very best to overcome the odds of defeating the Hedgehogs of Darkness who ambushed him. Sonic swings his fist at Blast but he blocked it and punches Sonic to the stomach making Sonic screamed again, spitting blood out from his mouth. Blast slam his fists downward at Sonic sending down to the ground with a loud impact.

Blast extends his hand out creates a blue Ki energy ball with a grin on his face as he enlarges it to be a little bigger to make it to be strong.

"Let's see if you can survive this Sonic. **Death Bomb!** " Blast shouted.

Blast shoots his blue energy ball over at Sonic in full velocity. Seconds after, the technique impacts to the ground right to Sonic creating a flaming explosion in the result of creating a shockwave with wind gust blowing like a hurricane. Blast look to the carnage with a grin on his face. The explosion died down for the moment and Blast looks on to see if that killed Sonic. Turns out there was no body on the ground or to be seen. Blast then looks around, scanning for Sonic.

"Where could that insolent hedgehog be?" Blast wondered.

Just as Blast was focusing on looking for the hedgehog hero, out of nowhere someone appear out of the blue to activate his ability.

" **Spinning Needle Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Blast had no time to dodge the technique as it struck him from behind to his back. It was Sonic, after he attack Blast then Sonic began to deliver some multiple punches to the black and blue hedgehog with red energy engulfing into his fist and then began activating another one of his abilities.

" **Comet Punch!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic delivers a fierce striking punch hitting Blast right to his face that sends him flying away in full velocity. Sonic teleported where Blast is going, when Blast comes a little close for Sonic that is when Sonic know Blast is right where Sonic want him to be. He then front flip himself and delivers a fierce axe kick with red energy using **Sonic Eagle** sending Blast down to the ground, coming down crashing with a big impact to the ground.

Sonic descends down to the ground, he dashes over to Blast with his sonic speed, using his **Super Sonic Boost** to add the damage but all of sudden Flame intervene and attacks Sonic with a blazing flaming fist struck him in the face then Toxic appear somersault kick Sonic up in the air then creates two energy blades, jumping up in the air to slash and swing his weapons at Sonic with terrifying attacks. After that, he then shocks and electrocutes Sonic delivers some volt damage to the hedgehog hero causing Sonic to scream in pain. Flame comes in to grabs Sonic by the ankles and slams him down to the ground with a loud impact against the ground.

Flame then kicks Sonic up in mid-air then Toxic blasts a green energy ball at Sonic sending him flying away a feet away then hits the ground. Sonic reverts back to his normal state and weakly stumbled to get up on his feet. The Hedgehogs of Darkness regroup, walking slowly to Sonic and stood upon in front of him. Blast grabs Sonic by the neck, lifts him up in the air from the ground and chokes him.

"You look weak Sonic, you're pathetic. You will never defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. We are unstoppable Sonic, defeating us is inevitable." Blast insulted.

"You think I'm then you don't know how strong I'm capable of." Sonic countered.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sonic just smirked and then begin transforming into his Darkspine form, ascending to his third level and uses Inferno Blast by blasting flames from his body like a shockwave pushing Blast and the Hedgehogs of Darkness back. Sonic lands the ground, becoming **Darkspine 3** and powers himself up.

Sonic dashes to the Hedgehogs of Darkness start pummeling the Hedgehogs of Darkness with brutal strikes and using his abilities to knock off the Hedgehogs of Darkness deliver some damage. Sonic deliver three hooks kick to Toxic, second hits Flame with his Inferno Fist knocking the red hedgehog with fierce strikes and knock down to the ground, third Sonic dash to Blast bashing him then deliver some aerial attacks to the black and blue hedgehog and hits Blast with a 720 degree triple kick knocking Blast with multiple attack then axe kick that sends Blast over to the rest of the hedgehogs. Sonic gets in motion as he creates two flaming inferno balls, combines them together creating an inferno orb to activate his ability.

"Now let's see if you guys can survive this. **Inferno Flash!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a beam of inferno flames over to the Hedgehogs of Darkness with all of his strength and power and hits them, impacting them with the technique that creates a terrifying flaming explosion creates a powerful shockwave as wind gust blowing very hard like a hurricane as tree begin to fly away and rubbles flying as well. Sonic looking on to see if that really got them and hopes that it was enough to defeat them this time after using most of his power and energy to that technique.

The explosion had died down, the smoke and flames died down as Sonic look carefully. His eyes suddenly bulge wide of absolute shock, there was three individuals that stood there intact. Blast, Toxic, and Flame stood there as Flame created a red energy shield barrier with flames. Flame deactivates the barrier and Blast looks on over to the shocked Sonic with a smile on his face.

"*Laugh* Is that the best you can do Sonic, I told you before we're not that easily to be defeated. We're still powerful as we are." Blast mentioned.

"That's right, you may think that you have the upper advantage but we're going to keep coming back." Toxic added.

"And by coming back is that we'll just keep making any suffer when they go against us. They have no idea who they're getting themselves and once they do they're asking a death wish." Flame finished.

"You see Sonic, we've been waiting to fight you. We're not going to capture you… yet. We want to see how strong you and with that, you succeed. Congratulations." Blast congratulated.

"I'm not going to let you harm any people even my friends and family." Sonic determined.

"On the quite contrary, we will."

Sonic growled, he roar as he power himself up and flies down over to the Hedgehogs of Darkness, Toxic teleports out of sight. Just when Sonic could try anything to strike but Toxic teleported in the nick of time and hits Sonic with a spinning roundhouse kick hitting Sonic in the face that made Sonic to flip himself a few times. Flame sprints to Sonic, jumps up in the air as he grabs Sonic and slams him down to the ground with a big impact as Blast powerbombs Sonic against the ground to his back. Sonic screamed out loud, screaming in pain as he bounces off the ground. Blast comes in and punches Sonic in the gut, then headbutts Sonic against his head hearing Sonic that causing him to cry in pain. Blast creates a blue energy from him palm and presses it against Sonic then blasts it sending Sonic a few feet away and creates a minor explosion.

After the explosion, Sonic revert back to his normal state. He got down in one knee clutching his stomach feeling defeated by the hands of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. The three then surrounded Sonic and Blast grabs Sonic by the neck and grin to the hedgehog hero.

"Now you know our powerful power and energy that we possessed. I think it's time that I finally finish this." Blast grinned.

Blast start choking Sonic as he struggle to free himself from Blast's strong grip, Blast tightened the grip preventing Sonic to get free. Flame cross his arms, laughing at Sonic's defeat and Toxic just smirked. Blast was inches away to kill Sonic but all of sudden, purple magic balls intervene as it struck Blast forcing him to let go of Sonic. Toxic and Flame look around for the attack but all of sudden, a magic wave come and blows them out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this!" Blast shouted.

A brown cloak figure rushes into to grab Sonic, taking him out of sight and away from the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Blast then spotted the attacker with Sonic.

"Oh no you don't, you won't get away from me." Blast prevented.

Blast creates a bleu energy ball extend his hand out to the both but the brown cloak figure extend its hand out creating a massive purple magic ball at Blast blasting him with this ability then uses teleportation magic and exits out of sight. Blast could not sense or scan for Sonic's presence.

"Damn… that bastard got away with our objective." Blast snarled.

"What happen to Sonic?" Toxic asked.

"Someone helped him escaped."

"What? Where is he now?" Flame asked.

"I am not sure. We lost our chance to succeed our plan and we were so caught up in the moment and almost killed Sonic. I realized that we need him alive."

"Good thing that Sonic is still alive or all will be for nothing." Toxic reminded.

"Of course. Well we'll continue our search for Sonic and it will take a while to search him as we are still hunting the hero."

"So what now?" Flame asked.

"We return back to Tartaros, we'll come up with a plan for Sonic along the way."

Toxic and Flame nod their heads as they quickly put their cloaks back on and teleports out of the area. Kenny arrive to see the three figures in brown cloaks teleporting away. He then hears the world Tartaros.

"Tartaros. What does that name mean? I can't even find Sonic anywhere but my chance is to wait for him back at Shirotsume Town as it only nine miles away." Kenny said.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic and the brown cloaked figure teleported to a different location. Sonic look over to the brown cloak figure and began to speak.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there with my enemies." Sonic thanked.

"The figure pulls the hood down to review the identity to be Ebony.

"Ebony, you saved me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I've sensed their power and your power knowing you are in danger. That is why I've come to help you."

"Well you sure picked the good time otherwise I would be toast. I'm guessing that my best friend is at Shirotsume Town waiting for me."

"You're was with your partner? Does he know about the hedgehogs of Darkness?"

"No, I haven't told anyone about them. I don't anyone to know because I found who they are but I can't figure out why they're searching for me and what they're going to do to me."

"I see. Do they say anything about what their plans are exactly?"

"No."

"You stay away from them Sonic, you have no idea who you're up against."

"As matter of fact I do, I'm in a fight to survive and protect the civilians. I don't care how strong they are but I will find a way to beat them."

"I… I trust you Sonic but you must be warn of their powerful and unstoppable power. It's inevitable to defeat them."

"True. But I can still fight."

"I must go, I cannot let them discover me. Be careful Sonic, you're in the toughest fight of your life."

"I know Ebony and thanks for the heads up."

Ebony nodded, she teleports out of sight leaving Sonic behind. Sonic look up at the sky wondering about the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

" _Just who are they and what do they want with me? I'll find out for sure when I see them again._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _Shirotsume Town…_

Kenny waited for Sonic to arrive and by waiting he goes through his laptop to check on the three individuals that destroyed their vehicle and attacked Sonic. He looking through their status of their power and energy. When Kenny check the results, he can get a read of their power.

"Dang it! I can't any read of their power. I can see how powerful they are but the questions where did they come from?" Kenny wondered.

Kenny do a little digging to find out who are the three brown cloak figures trying to find out how power and who they are. Kenny then scan their eyes to get the results. It only took about a minute to get it all in and a minute later, Kenny became shocked of what they are.

"No… it can't be. Could it be really them? I need to talk to Sonic right now about this." Kenny said.

* * *

 _Minutes later…_

Sonic arrive back to Shirotsume Town to meet up with his exceed partner, Sonic heads to the restaurant after locating his best friend. Once Sonic arrives and enters in the restaurant, he sees Kenny waiting for him at the booth so he approaches to his partner and takes a seat.

"Hey Kenny, are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, we need to talk." Kenny exclaimed.

"OK then, what is it that you want to talk about."

"About the three individuals that attacked us."

"I can't tell you who they are Kenny."

"Sonic I already known, they're three hedgehogs right."

"What? Wait how did you…?"

"I did a little digging Sonic, I want to know. Please tell me who they are."

"I told you I can't tell you, it's between me and Ebony."

"I'm in this too Sonic, we're partners so please just tell me. What's really going on?"

Sonic can see that Kenny wanted to know and trying to protect him. He sighed in defeat and start talking.

"OK. Those three hedgehogs that I fought against they're the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Sonic informed.

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Kenny repeated.

"That's right, they're the destructible, sadistic, merciless, powerful, and murderous hedgehogs that anyone come across to. Get in their way then you're asking for a death wish."

"Oh man… so that explains how strong and powerful they are. I take that they're after you?"

"Yeah they've been looking for me, I don't know why and what their agenda is but I'm bound to find out why."

"You said they used dark powers right?"

"Yeah and Ki energy. Is there something you're not telling me Kenny?"

"No. Not at all."

"Alright then, that's all I can really say. I can't say that much."

"I understand but we're in this together Sonic. They maybe powerful but you can still take them."

"Yeah you're right, I'll find a way."

"So should we get going now?"

"Yeah let's go, I did promise that I would Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale a visit. Maybe go visit Mermaid Heel."

"Right. But we don't have our vehicle."

"No sweat, we use my sonic speed to get there. It's much faster when I'm running."

"Good point."

Kenny grab onto Sonic on his shoulder, Sonic then takes off with his speed heading over to Blue Pegasus.

* * *

 _Tartaros Guild…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness arrive back to their destination.

"I still can't believe that we let Sonic get away." Toxic murmured.

"Yeah no kidding, we were too caught u and we almost killed him. We sure did forgot our main objective." Flame complained.

"It will not happen again, we will find Sonic again and complete our main goal. We maybe killers but I have a better idea." Blast said with grin on his face.

"What's that?" Toxic questioned.

"We send a message to Sonic, make him be angry when he faces us again. So my plan is, we attacked his heart."

"And by heart you mean…?"

"That's right, kill someone that is closer to Sonic."

"I like the sound of that Blast." Flame smirked.

"Now that's a terrific idea." Toxic added.

The Hedgehogs began laughing forming a plan to attack and find this person.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Sonic had finally met the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Now they're going to attack someone that is closes to Sonic but who could it be? It can be anyone. What will happen next? Will this person be reviewed or a surprising one? Can Sonic really defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	9. Act 1 Scene 9: Guild's Visit

Chapter 9: Guild's Visit

Sonic and Kenny arrived to Clover Town, they headed over to the Blue Pegasus guild which it is only a few miles to get there. The team walk to the destination to pay a visit to the Blue Pegasus.

"I hope no one expects us when we arrive to the guild to join." Sonic hoped.

"Especially Jenny? You know that she's totally in love with you do you?" Kenny reminded.

"Yeah I remember. Don't remind me. She's been expecting me to come visit even hoping that I would come visit her."

"That's true. You know Hibiki and Jenny are still in a relationship right?"

"Definitely. I know for a fact that Jenny is going to flirt with me once we get there."

"Tell me about it, she won't rest until she gets what she wants. Usually her seduction and her looks get the boys wooing for her but you are just different."

"Yeah. Seduction can't really get me which makes me immune to it. Don't get me wrong, I like how Erza seduces me when we have our moments but with the other girls, it'll be a waste of time."

"That's easy for you to say, mostly a lot of girls have tried seducing you. It's real cool of how you handle it."

"Don't patronized me."

The team arrived to the Blue Pegasus guild. Sonic open and push the doors open stepping inside the guild. The duo look around the place examining the place.

"This looks like a mansion." Kenny commented.

"You said it pal. Looks like they had a nice makeover keeping the place tight." Sonic added while nodding.

"I wonder if anyone is here."

"Hello. Is anyone here?"

Sonic took a few steps forward looking around until they hear a voice.

"Sonic! Is that Sonic's voice!" a female voiced squealed.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other recognizing the voice.

"We know who's voice it is." Sonic and Kenny said in unison.

Out of nowhere, Jenny comes out of nowhere, tackles Sonic to the ground and smother him with kisses. Her hair is still blonde, still wears a lavender dress and purple high heel shoes. As when Jenny smother Sonic with her kisses, her lipstick color are red and Sonic gets Jenny off of him so he can stand up on his feet.

"Oh Sonic, how I missed you so much. You are still handsome from the last time I saw you, I even still have pictures of you and your plush dolls at my home." Jenny squealed.

"Yeah I see. We came to see how's everyone doing." Sonic stated.

"MENN!"

The trio look over to see the short man with orange hair jumping down doing a pose alongside with an exceed. Also three more guys appear and posing then walk over to the hedgehog and the exceed.

"Sonic. It's good to see you again." Ichiya greeted.

"Hey Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren." Sonic responded.

"Hey Sonic and Kenny, how are you guys been?" Eve asked.

"We're great." Kenny responded.

"What brings you guys here to Blue Pegasus?" Ren asked.

"We came to visit, are we're interrupting or…" Sonic trailed off.

"Not at all Sonic. It's good to have you here."

Sonic and Kenny turn to the guild maser of the Blue Pegasus guild. Sonic recognizes the master.

"If it isn't Bob." Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic, it's great to see you again. My you're looking good and strong as ever." Bob examined.

"Don't push it."

"Oh Sonic, you sure know how to make me laugh. So you came to visit like you promised?"

"Yeah, just to see how's everyone doing."

"Oh and Sonic I like your new outfit." Jenny complimented.

"Oh thanks, I thought I would have a new makeover of my outfit just to mix things up a bit of my appearance."

"And you have that marvelous perfume Sonic. It's got to be cologne is it?" Ichiya expected.

"Um… yeah."

"What's your secret? I must know."

"Sorry but I'm not that type of guy that gives out secrets."

"So are you guys going to join Blue Pegasus?" Hibiki asked.

"No. We're still with Fairy Tail, we're not going to leave."

"So how is your wife Erza and your daughter Wendy doing?" Ren asked.

"Pretty good. They're on a job with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy as Team Natsu."

"Oh yeah."

"They won't be back to Fairy Tail until tomorrow." Kenny added.

"So it's just only you and Kenny then at the house?"

"Yeah just only us." Sonic answered.

"Then have no fear, Jenny will take care of you. Why don't you and I go out on a date Sonic?" Jenny suggested.

"Sorry Jenny but I got other plans tonight and I'm married."

"Aw."

Bob notices that Sonic's right arm is bleeding.

"Sonic, you're bleeding, you're hurt." Bob noticed.

Sonic look to his right arm.

"Oh it's nothing." Sonic shrugged.

"Don't say that. Come on I'll patch you up." Jenny said.

Sonic follows Jenny to the infirmary to help Sonic get patched up while Kenny decide to hang with the wizards as Bob offer him something to eat. Jenny treat Sonic's wound see that he has a cut on his arm so she patch him up with bandages and stopping the blood.

"There all better." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks Jenny." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime. So I heard about Zack, that giant freak who is alive."

"The Rune Knights were ambushed and they killed Zack but he someone escape, surviving the carnage. I don't know how Zack pulled it off but he did."

"So is that giant freak still out on the loose?"

"Yeah. He got away when he came to Magnolia for another chance to rejoin Fairy Tail but I know that Fairy Tail won't accept Zack again, even Mira don't want nothing to do with Zack since she broke up with him. Zack even plead to me for a second chance but I decline it."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I don't trust Zack, not anymore. After what he has done, betraying the name of Fairy Tail is a rule that no wizard can never plan to do. We fought and he surprised me that gave him the opportunity to make his escape."

"Oh. Don't worry, you'll find that scumbag you always will."

"He's now hiding, I have no idea where he is. Probably out of Fiore I suspect."

"Probably. He's the most wanted criminal now and Magic Council and Rune Knights will do whatever it takes to track Zack down and bring back to justice."

"I know."

"So are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine and thanks."

"No problem."

Sonic gets off the bed to exit the infirmary. Jenny stayed behind, daydreams about Sonic with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh Sonic…"

* * *

 _Jenny's Daydream…_

 _Jenny had just finished patching up Sonic and finishes it._

" _There all better handsome." Jenny smiled._

" _Thanks Jenny, you did a good job on it." Sonic thanked._

" _Why thank you Sonic, it's the least I can do for everything you done for Fiore and the entire world."_

" _*Chuckle* You know, I want to have some fun."_

" _What kind of fun?"_

 _Sonic just responded with a smirk and so he pulls Jenny, lays her down to the bed and gets on top of her._

" _You know Jenny, forget about Erza it's you that I want and I want you right now." Sonic seduced._

" _Oh Sonic, you mean that?" Jenny asked._

" _That's right, it's just you and me baby. So what do you say, care to be mine?"_

" _Oh yes, yes, YES! I do want to be yours Sonic. Take me right now."_

 _Sonic smirked, he press his lips against Jenny's lips performing and sharing a passionate kiss. Jenny start to moan when Sonic start to caress her leg soothing it gently. After then, Sonic kisses his way to Jenny's breasts, pulls the dress down to expose her black lace bra and licks her cleavage making Jenny moan again._

" _Oh Sonic, that tickles." Jenny moaned._

 _Sonic pulls out her breasts and start to suck on them and fondles them with his hands making the blonde model to moan, feeling the pleasure rising to her body._

" _Oh yes, give it to me Sonic. Make me your woman and take me." Jenny moaned._

 _Sonic smirked and was just about to give it to her until Jenny hears someone calling her name._

" _Jenny. Jenny. Jenny!"_

* * *

 _End of Jenny's Daydream…_

Jenny comes back to reality, turning her attention to Hibiki.

"Are you ok?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, I was just only having a daydream." Jenny responded.

"About me?"

"Uh yeah darling, I was having a daydream about you."

"Come on, let's meet with the others."

"Yeah sure."

The couple exits out the infirmary, Jenny quickly whine that her daydream got ruined.

" _I was getting right to the fun part._ " Jenny thought.

Sonic meets up with Kenny after he had finish sipping his glass of water.

"You ready to go buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yeah. Let's get going." Kenny responded.

"Let's go."

Before Team Sonic would make their exits, Jenny approaches to Sonic.

"You're leaving?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah we got another place to go." Sonic responded.

"Why don't you stay here for a little bit? I can make you something to eat?"

"We've already ate so sorry."

"Yeah we'll see you guys around." Kenny said hoping onto Sonic's shoulder.

"Come on guys, stay a little bit. Can you?" Hibiki asked.

Team Sonic look at each other, shrugging their shoulders thinking why not.

"I guess we can spare a little time." Sonic shrugged.

"Really! Awesome!" Jenny squealed.

Team Sonic hang with the Blue Pegasus for a little bit before they can leave. Ichiya and Nichiya kept on questioning Sonic about his perfume making the blue blur to feel uncomfortable and with that he knocks them away from him from invading his space when they try to get a good sniff on the hedgehog. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren ask Sonic for some advice of how they can get the girls to fall head over heels for them like he did when the girls became in love with him. Sonic responded to them that just play it cool which made Jenny sighed lovingly seeing his cool demeanor. The boys kept asking what's his secret but the hedgehog respond that he doesn't have a secret. Jenny swept the blue blur away and smother him with a lot of kissing to the hedgehog making Hibiki to feel jealous to see his girlfriend smothering Sonic like that wishing he was like Sonic.

Kenny shake his head, he had a conversation with Nichiya knowing they're exceed and with that they talk about stuff getting to know each other little becoming friends. Sonic had gotten Jenny away from him but the blonde just continue to smother Sonic with more of her kisses made Sonic to blush a bit and his face cover with Jenny's lip stick kisses. After minutes of hanging out, Sonic and Kenny prepare to leave the guild and Sonic wipe off Jenny's lip stick cover on his face.

"Come back and visit us anytime Sonic. You're welcome here to Blue Pegasus anytime." Bob offered.

"Thanks and see you all around." Sonic saluted saying his goodbye.

"Come back anytime Sonic, my love for you grows and I will give you more loving on your next visit." Jenny waved.

Sonic and Kenny left by exiting the guild and heads to the next destination. Sonic uses his sonic speed to get the Lamia Scale. They arrive to the guild in minutes and stopped. They enter inside the guild when they were greeted by the wizards from Lamia Scale.

"Sonic!" everyone shouted.

Sonic and Kenny gets a big welcome by the wizards greeting them, Sonic and Kenny respond, returning the smiles and simmer them down.

"Piped down guys, we just only came to visit." Sonic calmed.

Seconds after, a certain female charges at Sonic and tackles him with a hug.

"Sonic! I knew you would come by and visit." The girl said hugging.

"Hey Chelia. How's it going?" Sonic greeted.

Chelia breaks the hug and smile lovingly. Jura, Lyon, Toby, Yuka, and Sherry walk towards Sonic. Toby got excited and rushes to Sonic and Kenny.

"Oh man it's so good to see you guys again since after you defeated Darkness. Sonic you are so awesome!" Toby commented.

"Thanks Toby and it's good seeing you too." Sonic smiled.

"Welcome Sonic, it is nice to see you again." Jura welcomed.

"Thanks. Hey what's going on guys?"

"Hello Sonic." Lyon smiled.

"Hey Sonic." Sherry greeted.

"Fancy seeing you here Sonic." Yuka also greeted.

"It's good seeing you guys too." Kenny responded sharing a smile.

"SONIC!"

Sonic and Kenny turn their attention over to the guild master of Lamia Scale.

"You sure took your time to come in here unannounced. I think it's time I spin you around." Obaba said with her finger up.

With that she start to twirl her finger to spin Sonic around but to everyone's surprise, nothing's really happening. Sonic just simply cross his arms, rolling his eyes and smiled.

"Do you really think you can spin me around? Think again. My Chaos Energy is prevent you from spinning me around, there's nothing you can do." Sonic countered.

"Darn it! You are full of surprises." Obaba commented.

"Yeah thanks. Sometimes you can be a little scary to me."

"Forgive me for my insults, it is really wonderful to have you here in Lamia Scale to pay the guild a visit."

"Thanks. It's an honor."

Chelia look over to Sonic's right arm see it's all patched up.

"Sonic what happened to you?" Chelia asked.

"Oh I got with the fight after when I was on the job from the request board that me and Kenny took." Sonic answered.

"Are you going to be ok?" Toby asked.

"Oh yeah definitely."

"Oh Sonic, I'm sorry about Zack?" Jura apologized.

"Don't. I don't trust Zack anymore, I don't have respect for him anymore as well after what he has done."

"Yeah me too." Kenny added crossing his arms.

"So what's next for you two?" Sherry asked.

"Well… we just help out others. It's what we do best." Sonic answered.

"Hey Sonic how's your daughter Wendy doing?" Chelia asked.

"She's doing real good."

"What about your wife Erza and the others back at Fairy Tail?" Yuka asked.

"The same but overall good."

"Are they still having guild brawls?" Lyon asked.

"You guessed it." Kenny answered.

"Same old Fairy Tail. How's Gray doing so far?"

"He's good still argues Natsu all the time." Sonic responded honestly.

"Don't forget whenever they argue they start a fight." Kenny added.

"Oh yeah definitely."

"Why don't you guys stay here for a bit?" Obaba offered.

"Yeah Sonic, can you?" Chelia asked taking Sonic's hand.

"We do got to get going but I guess we can stick around for a few minutes. Kenny what about you?""

"I guess we got some time to spare." Kenny shrugged.

With that, Sonic and Kenny decide to hang out for a bit. Chelia sat next to Sonic as Sonic and Kenny explained their jobs that they did with Sonic's cousin Spiral that made Toby to be hyped up of Sonic's stories. Minutes after, Sonic and Kenny then prepare to leave. Chelia kisses Sonic on the cheek forming a smile on her face lovingly as Team Sonic wave goodbye.

"So are we going to go to the Mermaid Heel guild to visit?" Kenny asked.

"We don't know where the guild is at anyway?" Sonic reminded.

"Oh yeah, by the way I did happen to track and located the Sabertooth guild."

"Really? Where?"

"It appears to be at the rocky mountains, ring any kind of bells to you?"

"I think I've been there before. Want to go there?"

"Yeah. I want to see how everyone's doing after the Grand Magic Games event."

"Cool, next stop Sabertooth."

Team Sonic zoomed over to the Sabertooth guild. Sonic had zoom through the rocky mountains, performing stunts as he jumps angle after angle and zoom over to the destination with Kenny putting the location in his wrist computer. Sonic and Kenny arrive to the destination within a minute and shock to see the guild of Sabertooth. The building is identified by a large banner, covered in lines and sporting light edges, which bears the guild's symbol, held up by an horizontal staff secured via a chain to a metal ring, adorned by fang-like protrusions, which tops the high pole sustaining the emblem. Sabertooth's headquarters itself appears to be a very large complex consisting of several structures joined together, with some of them even sitting on top of the others, generating an imposing, elongated structure vaguely reminiscent of an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as by some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. Topping the whole structure is a massive statue portraying the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open.

Sonic and Kenny look at awe examining the place with bulge eyes widen.

"This is the Sabertooth guild?" Sonic asked.

"It must've been, it's humungous." Kenny commented.

"You're telling me, no one they've been number one for seven years."

"Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah let's go."

Team Sonic went inside the Sabertooth guild, when they enter in the guild they were strongly greeted by the wizards of the guild and greeted the team with open arms. Sonic and Kenny were caught off guard from the big warm welcome and moments after the twin dragon slayers notice their arrival.

"Well if it isn't Sonic and Kenny." Sting smirked.

"What's going on Sting, Rogue and what's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"We never get any visitors but you guys are the first visitors of the guild." Rogue exclaimed.

"Really I never knew that." Kenny said smiling.

"Sonic and Kenny, what's up?" Lector greeted.

"Hey Sonic." Frosch also greeted.

"Hey you guys, we thought we came here to see what's shaking but by the looks of this place you guys are doing pretty good. Hey how's being the master of the guild treating ya Sting?" Sonic asked.

"Great, I get to do what I want since I'm the boss and taking care of big responsibilities."

"You don't say. Have you guys found Minerva lately?"

"No. We're still trying to find her somehow."

"Yes. Without her, it's like we lost a member to the family." Rogue frowned.

"I can feel that, you guys will find her just got to have your hopes up and don't lose faith. You guys will find her soon enough." Sonic encouraged.

"Thanks Sonic, that meant a lot to us." Sting thanked.

"Yeah it sure did." Lector added.

"Glad I can help you guys get your spirits up." Sonic smiled.

"Oh Sonic, I forgot to tell you this while we were celebrating your victory after defeating that scumbag Darkness, me and Rogue had been hearing Minerva talking a lot about you since you and Natsu barge in our place back at Crocus and demanded to fight the former master of Sabertooth." Sting informed.

"Was it bad?"

"No. It appear that she has thing for you and man she had bought one poster of you actually a picture to remember you by knowing how attracted she is to you."

"Wait what? She really likes me?"

"We heard that she even try to make a bet against Erza to get you but Erza had beaten her."

"She told me, Fairy Tail told me everything a lot has happened when I was Tartarus Island with Kenny."

The guild gasped in shock.

"Wait you guys went to Tartarus Island?" Orga asked.

"You seriously went to Tartarus Island?" Rufus questioned.

"Is that the reason why you guys left the games to head to that cursed island?" Lector exclaimed.

"Yep. I've declined to participate and head to that island to collect the stones of the Elements of Harmony to use it against Darkness. You guys should know that I had the reason why I left."

"Yeah I we all do and you did what you guys had to do and luckily you and Kenny are the first ones to be leaving the island alive." Sting assured.

"Yeah we even ran into Acnologia the black dragon." Kenny said.

"Wait you guys fought a dragon?"

"Yeah me, Kenny, and my cousin Spiral fought Acnologia." Sonic answered.

"Was he that strong?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah pretty much and he is very invulnerable." Kenny said.

"Wow. You guys had to be the first ones to actually fought Acnologia." Lector said.

"No really, Fairy Tail was the first one to fought Acnologia back at Tenrou Island. We're the second. Also Kenny and I discover the shocking discovery that brought me in major surprise." Sonic remembered.

"What did you guys discover?" Rufus asked.

Sonic look to Kenny who nodded and start to show everyone the picture. Everyone's eyes bulge of absolute shock when they see the mural painting of Sonic fighting Acnologia appearing to be the chosen one to fight Acnologia.

"You're the chosen one!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah. Shocking isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"You were chosen by the dragons to kill Acnologia?" Orga asked.

"Yep. That's got be the reason why I was sent here after my last fight with Darkness."

"I don't know what to say, I'm speechless without words man." Sting commented.

"Yeah so do I, words can't describe of what I have just seen." Rogue said in disbelief.

"I thought Sting would kill Acnologia but seeing this Sonic is the chosen one it's whole another level." Lector said in shock.

"Me too. I thought Rogue would kill Acnologia but Sonic is the one that can defeat Acnologia and believe it." Frosch replied.

"You Sonic I don't know what to say. I did remember my dragon Weisslogia telling me the chosen would come to Earthland one day to kill the black dragon." Sting remembered.

"Skiadrum told me the same thing too." Rogue added.

"Oh yeah, that's reason I want to tell you. Kenny, Spiral, and I met with your dragons back at Tartarus Island."

"Wait you met them?" Sting asked freaking out.

"Even Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Spiral's dragons but in spirit."

"How are they?"

"They're good and they want me to tell you guys that they're proud of the both of you for what you have accomplished and keep up the good work for your better future."

"Thanks Sonic thank you."

"No problem guys."

"Well enough with the talking, let's greet you and Kenny a nice warm welcome and to hang out with us for a bit."

With the Sabertooth return to their usual routine as Sonic and Kenny hang out and getting alone with everyone. Sting told Sonic a lot more about Minerva having a thing for him making the blue blur shaking his head and form a smile on his face knowing how it is. Kenny talking with Lector and Frosh for a little bit to catch up on things and their life. Minutes after, Sonic and Kenny said their farewells and left the guild.

"Well that went well and awesome to hang out with them." Sonic commented.

"Yeah that's true. So where to next?" Kenny asked.

"Well… I don't supposed we head home or better yet, we can hang out at our relaxing place where the waterfalls?"

"Yeah that's an awesome idea Sonic after the day you and I have. Don't forget about Mirajane since she invited you over to the Strauss place for dinner."

"Yeah thanks for the heads up buddy."

"No problem."

Sonic carries Kenny, puts him on his shoulders and with that Sonic speeds off heading to their next destination.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Tartaros Guild…_

In the private room, there was Kyouka naked in the blankets as her body rocking back and forth as the bed shaking in motion. Her body moving faster as Blast on top of the demon when he is giving it to her, thrusting faster deliver rough thrusts. Kyouka's moans became loud and crazily in the moment, her mind had became blank and she can only think is pleasure. Kyouka spread her arms wide and her legs out wide letting Blast to demolish her once again. Kyouka was sweating like bullets, she was almost to her limit while she moan with passion and lust altogether.

"Give it to me Blast, don't stop now!" Kyouka moaned.

Blast deliver a few more of his powerful thrusts then hit the g-spot with one final thrust that makes Kyouka to scream with passion when she suddenly reach her limit. Blast smirked to Kyouka hearing her scream, he then deliver a few more thrusts before pulling himself away and lay down on his beck next to Kyouka. He turn around, uncover the blanket off of him and had on only his black and blue boxers on wit grey lining. Kyouka sits herself up and scoots up to Blast and wraps her arms around him kissing him on the neck and his cheek.

"That amazing Blast." Kyouka moaned.

"Yeah I bet it was." Blast smirked.

"So did you had some fun with your "prey?"

"Yeah we did but we almost killed him that almost ruined our mission. We got a little carried away."

"Was Sonic that strong as they say?"

"Yes very. His power is beyond amazing that I could ever imagine. I admit he surely did a number of us when we fought and he knows who we are now."

"Does he know Tartaros?"

"No. Just only the three of us: the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Someone he must've have someone that told him about us."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. I need to meet with my brother and my best friend."

Blast uses his power to put his threads and shoes back on before leaving. Kyouka stopped Blast before he would leave.

"Come back to bed, I would like to go another round." Kyouka requested.

"Sorry but I have matters to attend to. Maybe later." Blast declined.

Blast exits the private room leaving the naked Kyouka behind. Blast walk through the hallway to meet up with the rest of the Hedgehogs of Darkness to formulate a plan.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic and Kenny at the woods at the waterfalls as Kenny lean against the tree under the shade relaxing as Sonic in his boxers swimming in the waterfalls to the cold and relaxing water. Sonic spend six minutes swimming and seconds after swimming, Sonic swam on back to Kenny and gets out of the water and dries himself up with his power then puts his clothes back on. Kenny looks to Sonic walking over to him.

"Enjoying yourself Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah very relaxing, just the way I like it." Kenny smiled.

"Good to hear. You ready to go back to Fairy Tail or hang out here for a little while."

"Well we got nothing else to do so let's hang out here for a little while."

"Sure thing. Besides it's good to be out of the guild just for today."

"You still got time before you meet with Mirajane at her place for dinner."

"Yeah I know. We're done with our job so we can relax. Anyways, I don't mind relaxing. We haven't taken some time to relax after we've been helping Spiral with missions for the Magic Council all of sudden."

"Come to think of it, we sure didn't so I think this would be a perfect time to relax."

"Good idea buddy. We don't have to go back to the guild so we can just relax."

"Right on."

Sonic took a seat next to Kenny, they bump their fists together and relax.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Tartaros Guild…_

Toxic working on a plan while Flame lean against the wall. Blast enter in the room to see the both of them in the room as Toxic working a plan.

"So any ideas brother?" Blast asked.

"Not at all but I'll think of something." Toxic answered.

"We will. After all, I've up the plan to send Sonic a message. We can't attack Sonic's closes friends. We sure attack his family?"

"Yeah that's more like it. Let's try harming the wife and his daughter that I heard he has." Flame suggested.

"No. Someone else."

"Well about his own family from Mobius." Toxic answered.

"What? But his family is at Mobius, it'll be impossible to do that."

"True but I here he has a cousin."

"Interesting. This could be our perfect opportunity yet. Find and track down this cousin of Sonic's and we will be ready to send the message to our friend."

"Good idea brother."

"Now that's done, we can proceed to send Sonic the message and he'll be sure to face us again when the next time we meet."

"That's right, I'm going to pound that son of a bitch when I see him." Flame cackled.

"Patience Flame, patience. We will have our fun soon enough, this is just the beginning."

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **What at the Hedgehogs of Darkness's intentions. They're searching for his cousin and what else what they do? What will happen next? Will the plan initiate to harm Spiral or will it fail?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	10. Act 1 Scene 10: Dinner

Chapter 10: Dinner

 _Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kenny had spent all day relaxing and taking a day off from the guild. Erza and Wendy along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy along with the exceed Happy and Carla are out on a job and won't be home until tomorrow. Right now, Sonic and Kenny at home at the living room as Kenny reading a book and Sonic taking a nap at the couch silently. A minute or so, Sonic slowly open his eyes letting out a yawn, then stretch his arms out.

"That was a nice peaceful nap, I sure needed that." Sonic commented.

Sonic looks over to his exceed partner reading a book.

"What you doing there Kenny?" Sonic asked sitting up.

"Oh nothing just reading a book is all." Kenny responded.

"Oh OK. So you've been a book while I was napping?"

"Yeah I thought about going to the garage to try invent new gear but I decide against it. I got a little bored and decide to read a book. What I'm reading, this book caught my interest when I found it at the library."

"Oh? So what is this book about?"

"I don't know but this book is called **Tartaros**."

"Tartaros. Sounds like the one back at Tartarus Island to grab the stones of the Elements of Harmony. Remember that?"

"Of course I do but this is different."

"Does it involve with Acnologia or dark wizards or anything?"

"Not at all, it appears that this Tartaros has like nine demons of the Demon Gates. They were created by the dark wizard who have created them."

"Oh man. Does it say anything about this guy who created it?"

"I don't think so. I read carefully to figure it out but could not find any answers of it."

"I see. Well I would love to learn more about Tartaros but right now is my focus on fighting the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"But Sonic, can you really defeat them? You see and how powerful they are when you fought them. I don't your element forms or your super form can really stop them."

"I can use my darkspine form even my hyper form to even the odds. There's always a way to defeat them."

"I don't know, I surely have a bad feeling about this. They maybe powerful and unstoppable but I have a feeling that they're holding back. They still have much power yet inside of them."

"Whatever they got planned, I be sure to be ready. Although, I don't the reason why they're searching for me and what their intentions are but I'll find out sooner or later."

"Did they say anything why they're searching and hunting or you?"

"Beats me. They didn't say anything."

"I see. So what do you want to do next?"

"Well I was going to take a ride on my extreme gear on my Yacht class."

"Yatcht?"

"It's a windsurfer type of extreme gear class. There's bike, wheel, skate, and board class."

"Oh. You sure know a lot about extreme gear."

"Yeah I've been in a few cups and tournaments from here and there."

"You have?"

"Yep. It was back at my home, my ach nemesis Dr. Eggman have and host the grand prix tournaments of us competing."

"Oh interesting."

"That's pretty much about it. Come on, let's go take a ride."

"Uh sure, I got nothing to do so why bother."

Sonic smiled to his exceed partner as he got up on his feet from the couch. He and his exceed partner exit the house and Sonic grab his extreme gear to take it for a spin.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Tartaros Guild…_

Blast, Toxic, and Flame scanning as they're searching for the person that is closest to Sonic. They weren't going after one of Sonic's friends or his family but they have something else in mind. They're going after the cousin of Sonic. That is their next objective and that objective is to attack Sonic's heart is by angering him to push his buttons to the limit. Toxic working his way to scan and search for Sonic's cousin as Blast waited patiently for the results and Flame lifting up some dumbbells keeping his strength in check instead of stuck in boredom.

Blast walks to his brother with his arms crossed.

"Found anything yet brother?" Blast asked.

"No. I don't have a location, his whereabouts or anything. I've came up empty." Toxic answered.

"If we can't find this person then we'll just have to seek help."

"Why don't you ask your Kyouka to help search for Sonic's cousin since you've been screwing with her as of late." Flame suggested.

"Flame does got a point. Why don't you ask Kyouka to help look for Sonic's cousin, I'm pretty sure she can help us for the right price to screw her again." Toxic chuckled.

"Shut up! No I am not going to ask Kyouka to help us and we are not dating. She happens to be mine sex partner. Although, I have a better idea of how we can find the cousin of Sonic." Blast smirked.

"How? Are we going to cause some damage and destroy anything that to catches this cousin of Sonic's attention? I'm all about destruction." Flame snickered.

"No. Not like that, we're going to find that person that saved Sonic's life before killing him to ruin our main mission. Yet I'm grateful for that person to come to Sonic's aid and I have a proposition as well."

"How so?" Toxic inquired.

"This person wants its friend back or whatsoever. I've read this person's mind and I recognize the magic. It's Magik all of sudden?"

"MagiK? With the letter K?"

"Precisely. I want you to locate that person Toxic, I would like to pay this person a visit."

"Yes sir brother, I'll do whatever I can."

"Good. Maybe this person can help us with our main objective, I'll over this person that he or she can't refuse."

* * *

 _Hours Later, Strauss Residence…_

Night had just arrived, it was almost time for Sonic to arrive to the Strauss home for dinner. Mirajane cooking dinner with the help of Lisanna giving the helping Elfman. Even Elfman decide to help to set up the table, the plates and everything for them and their guest to arrive. Mirajane had a wide smile on her face while she prepares for dinner. Lisanna noticed this made her happy so she start to have a conversation speaking to her big sister.

"Hey you're smiling very genuine Mira." Lisanna noticed.

"So you noticed. I'm happy to have our guest over, he'll be here any second now." Mirajane responded.

"So who did you invite for dinner? Wait a second, don't tell me it's…"

"That's right, Sonic coming over for dinner."

"Really? You really asked him to come over for dinner?"

"Yes I did. After everything he has done for us, for Fairy Tail, for Fiore and the entire world. I would like to show Sonic my thanks and offer him to have dinner with us."

"Oh that's nice. Sonic is a wonderful guy, I even have a thing for Sonic as well along with the other girls. Lucy surely loves Sonic a lot, Natsu told me that she has every plush doll of Sonic and has one of his posters on the wall. Do you remember how hard Lucy took when Sonic died seven years back?"

"Yes. Everyone couldn't believe it when Sonic died. Erza couldn't sleep or eat of not having Sonic around after the devastated news of Sonic's death. We couldn't move on and it only took about a month and half to move on."

"Yeah. It was so hard on us, Natsu blames himself for the death of Sonic not only him but Erza and Gray who could not save him."

"I remember. But all that matters is Sonic was alive and he was asleep for seven long years same as we were back at Tenrou island when Acnologia attacked."

"I know right. We all wished that Sonic would be alive to help us back then when he died. I can't still believe the fact that Sonic is the chosen one."

"That's right. Makarov did found the book well Levy did, it said the chosen one chosen by the dragons from another world that will defeat the black dragon and save mankind and the world including the dragons."

"Have you ever wonder why did the dragons chose Sonic to defeat Acnologia?"

"I have maybe because Sonic has that powerful power and how strong he is. I think that's the reason why."

"I think that's the reason why. So when will Sonic be here?"

"I think any minute now. Elfman, is the table ready?"

Elfman enters the kitchen.

"Yeah everything is ready to go big sis. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Elfman asked.

"Not at all, we're finished with the food. Now all we can do is wait for Sonic to arrive." Mirajane smiled.

"Wait Sonic is coming over?"

"That's right, I've invited him for dinner."

"Yes! Sonic is coming over!"

* * *

 _Outside of Magnolia…_

Sonic walking through the streets with Kenny on his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to come with me to the Strauss family house?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Positive. I got work to do on my laptop and checkup some updates if that's ok with you?" Kenny responded.

"Of course, it's perfectly fine with me. I'll be sure to bring you a plate when I come back ok."

"Sure. I would love to try Mirajane's food after all I hear she's an excellent cook like what Natsu and Happy say."

"Cool. I'll meet you back at the house buddy."

"OK Sonic and have fun."

Sonic smirked, he and Kenny bump their fists together and gone to their separate ways. Sonic rides on his extreme gear board to head over to Mirajane's place for dinner. Sonic arrive there in exact under a minute and puts his extreme gear away on his back. He stood in front of the door, sighed to himself and then rings the doorbell. Sonic wait patiently for a response but a second after the door open and it was Elfman.

"Sonic! Oh I'm glad that you can come." Elfman greeted.

"Hey Elfman, how are you?" Sonic responded.

"Wonderful that you're here. Come on in, Lisanna and Mirajane are waiting for you to start dinner."

"Thank you."

Elfman let Sonic in the house, Sonic step inside the house with Elfman closing the door and locks it. Elfman shows Sonic to the dining hall where there is a table of food waiting and Mirajane and Lisanna sat and wait for Sonic to arrive.

"Sonic hey there cutie. Glad you can make it." Lisanna greeted.

"Hey ladies, I hope I did not come here late?" Sonic hoped.

"Not at all, you're just in time. Sit down and let's dig in." Mirajane offered.

Sonic nod in response so he takes a seat next to Mirajane. All four say their grace before eating their dinner meals. Sonic taste the food by taking a bite of Mirajane's cooking. When he tastes it, he was overjoy and then chows down eating fast.

"Oh my goodness this is so good." Sonic commented chowing down.

The Strauss family look to Sonic, smiling at Sonic.

"Sonic…" Mirajane trailed off.

Sonic stop chowing down and looks to the white barmaid beauty.

"Sorry but this is just too good. Everyone is right, you're cooking is spectacular and right now I'm eating like a man. Sorry about that." Sonic apologized.

"Don't apologize, you can eat as much as you want." Mirajane smiled.

"Ok then well thanks."

Sonic chowing down eating madly knowing the food is just too good. Elfman watches Sonic then start joining in with him.

"If Sonic can eat like a real man then so be it, I'll join as well knowing I'm a real man too." Elfman encouraged.

Elfman chows down his meal with Sonic making the girls watch. Mirajane smile watching her crush to eat so does Lisanna. Sonic stop chowing down by the minute, he takes a napkin and wipes his mouth.

"This food is spectacular Mira, I've never had anything like it." Sonic commented.

"Thank you Sonic. That's so sweet of you." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem."

"So Sonic, instead of training or riding your extreme gear board and upgrades. What do you do for fun?" Lisanna asked.

"That's a good question." Elfman said stop chowing down his food.

"Well whenever I'm not training, riding my board, going out on jobs or whatsoever, I go out on a run to run and travel around just to get a good run. I even take a short naps whenever I feel like it and also I can play guitar." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Wait you can play a guitar?" Lisanna asked.

"I hope you did not learn guitar lessons from Gajeel?" Elfman hoped.

"No. I've learn it back from my home from Mobius. I've learn playing it when I was a kid. I've trained and play the guitar for years now. I did happen to write a few songs." Sonic responded.

"Have you ever join a band?"

"No. I've always play solo but I did play one song with the band before."

"Well we have a guitar, would you mind play a song for three of us?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't see why not."

"I'll go get the guitar." Elfman volunteered.

Elfman excuses himself from the table to retrieve the guitar for Sonic. Seconds after, Elfman returns to the table with the guitar. Sonic recognizes the guitar as Elfman gives it to Sonic.

"This is an acoustic guitar. I haven't play this guitar for so long." Sonic said holding the guitar.

"It's ok you don't have to play it." Lisanna offered.

"It's fine, I did said I will play you guys a song so here goes."

Sonic then start to play a song that he can remember and get the tune. Just when he can find the rhythm, he start to play it getting in the mind of music. As Sonic play the guitar, bopping his head to feel the rhythm. Mirajane, Lisanna start to feel the song so did Elfman. Sonic play the guitar very gently and very peacefully as the Strauss family listened the tune of the song of the guitar. This continue for three whole minutes and thus Sonic stop and finish the song of the guitar.

"Man I haven't play this song for a while." Sonic commented.

"What is this song called?" Mirajane asked.

"It's called: How Do I Breathe. A song I've heard before playing it on the acoustic version of the song."

"That's song was so manly." Elfman complimented shedding a tear.

"Thanks."

"How long did it take you to complete a song like that?" Mirajane asked.

"About three days exactly."

"It's a touching song Sonic." Lisanna complimented.

"It sure is." Mirajane agreed.

"Thanks. Well I better eat my meal before it gets cold." Sonic said nervously.

"Yeah I think we should up."

Sonic and the Strauss family finish eating their meal before finishing up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Hedgehog Residence…_

Kenny brought his laptop in the dining hall and gets himself settled with a glass of water next to him. Kenny turn on his laptop and checking up updates and notifications. Just as Kenny updating his laptop and working a feel tweaks, he suddenly takes out a little flash drive from his pocket and puts it in the laptop and looking through the secret files. He did not tell Sonic about his secret flash drive and the secret files and information that he's been keeping.

As Kenny look through the files, it was blueprints and files, updates and statistics about the projects calling it **Project: Apocalypse**. Kenny going through the information that he had been keeping and checking out the statistics and information about all of this.

"Now let's see. What Sonic is true, could it really be them? The Hedgehogs of Darkness. I need to know for sure since I secretly take pictures of their power so this will give me the scoop that I need." Kenny said with a stern look.

Kenny start to pair up the photos he took and the information in the computer waiting for the results to show. The exceed waited patiently for the results which it took about three minutes to get it all resolved. Seconds after, once the results ae in then Kenny take a good look to see the updates which Kenny made a huge shocking discovery. His eyes bulge of absolute shock, he quivered in fear and begin to shake.

"No… it can't be. It can't them, now they're here in Earthland from the Realm of Darkness. Blast, Toxic, and Flame the Hedgehogs. That's impossible, now they're after Sonic. I need to tell Sonic the truth, the entire truth about them. About everything. What should I say? ARGH! This can't happening right now, I need to dig in a little more about all of this." Kenny said.

The exceed resume to work on a little more information about the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

* * *

 _Strauss Residence, the kitchen…_

Sonic helped the Strauss family with the dishes to give a helping hand. After that is done, Mirajane told Elfman and Lisanna can turn in for the night while she talks with Sonic at the kitchen.

"It was really wonderful to have you over for dinner and you're welcome to fix Kenny a plate." Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks again Mira for the food and everything is spectacular. So how are you feeling so far?" Sonic asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good."

"I don't mean about that, I mean… about Zack?"

"Oh that? Well…"

"If you don't want to tell me I'm ok with it."

"No. It's fine, you see Sonic after what Zack said in the note it touch me a bit. After the whole fiasco had happen between you and Zack, I can't stop hating Zack for what he has done and when he smacked me in the face. I know that I can never forgive Zack or trust him again, but part of me wanted to accept Zack again and forgive him but something pulled me back from doing so. I don't know what to do, I don't know what's the next step, I don't know what I can do next. I have fallen Zack so hard that I would do anything to protect him and care for him and even give him happiness but now, all that became a turmoil. How could I find love like that again, how can I find that right guy, how can I fall in love just like I did with Zack. All of that had turn into pain and sadness, I can't stop by thinking about it. It hurt so much Sonic, I just… I just…"

Tears start to stream down from Mirajane's eyes as she quiver in sadness. She could not hurt it no longer and silently sob covering her face with her hands to her face. Sonic looking on feeling so sorry and feeling bad for the demon queen. Sonic knew he had to do something so he approach to the barmaid pull her to comfort her. Mirajane gradually accepts it and sobs into Sonic's chest, Sonic returns the hug to comfort Mira. He stroke her back with his hand with a sad look on his face.

"Hey don't cry Mira, everything's going to be ok. You got your brother and sister that loves you like they're own mother. You got friends that cares about you and adores you. That's what makes you special because they care about you, you're a part of the Fairy Tail family and we always help and stick together like a team. We work together of our ups and downs and we go through it all together, no matter what the consequences are." Sonic comforted.

Mirajane stop crying, pulls herself away from Sonic to look at him right to his emerald green eyes. She knows that Sonic is right about everything. She couldn't help but smile, sniffing to pull herself together and wipe the tears from her eyes and face.

"T-Thank you Sonic. That meant a lot to me." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem. I don't like to see my friends cry, you're strong Mira. Don't ever think about no one loves you but your friends and family do, I do and even my partner Kenny. You're not alone Mira, none of us are. You got me, my best friend, your siblings and friends. So turn that frown upside down and just smile and always keep your head up and think positive." Sonic smiled.

"*Giggle* You're right Sonic. You're right about everything and I will. Thank you so much, your smile always makes me smile and your personality shows how wonderful you are."

"I have my ways to help my friends. So are you going to be ok?"

"Yes I am all thanks to you Sonic. Thank you again."

"No problem. Anyway, it's getting late so I better get going and meet up with Kenny. Thanks for the wonderful meal and the plate for my partner."

Sonic lets go of Mira to get prepare to exit the house. Just when Sonic could grab the plate and make his exit out of the household until all of sudden, Mirajane stopped Sonic by grabbing him by the wrist.

"Wait don't go, Sonic." Mirajane stopped.

"Hmm. What's the-"

Sonic did not get the chance to finish his sentence when he is soon to be interrupt by a kiss from Mirajane right in the lips. This surprised Sonic by this sudden action from the demon takeover, Sonic pulls himself away to stop this.

"Whoa. Mira, what are you doing?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"I can't hold it anymore Sonic, kiss me." Mirajane requested.

"Wait just a sec-MMMPH!"

Mirajane stopped Sonic by another kiss on the lips this time it was with full affection. Sonic try pulling away to stop the kiss before it could go any further but to Mira she wasn't going to allow it so she on Sonic with her chest pushing him against the wall sharing her kiss to Sonic. Sonic struggling to stop the kiss but Mirajane wasn't going to allow it and not wanting to stop. Sonic try resisting from the kiss to stop it after a few seconds of struggling, Sonic can't resist anymore nor he could not stop so he then proceed to return and respond to the kiss. Mirajane wrapping her arms around Sonic, deepening the kiss with the guardian of Earthland.

Sonic wrap his hands around the demon takeover, getting caught up right to the moment. They kissed for four minutes straight, by then Sonic breaks away the kiss to gain some oxygen stopping this from going a little more further. Mirajane takes Sonic's hand and drags him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"To my bedroom so that my brother or sister won't find out about this." Mirajane responded.

"Um… OK."

Mirajane takes Sonic upstairs and head over to Mirajane's bedroom. They enter inside by opening the door and close it behind them. Mirajane then takes Sonic to the bed and pushes him gently to have a seat. She then gets on top of Sonic and proceed to kiss him once more, this time Mirajane start to go a little deep and more affectionate with the kiss. After two minutes kissing Sonic, she sits herself up on top of Sonic rubbing Sonic's chest with her hands sensually. Mirajane began to pulls out her breasts reviewing to have a white bra on.

"Sonic, take me. I want you right now." Mirajane wanted.

Mirajane press her lips against Sonic's to share another kiss with the hedgehog hero. Sonic was so caught up right in the moment but suddenly he then shot his eyes wide open realizing of what he is about to do and so then he stop Mirajane and gets her off of him. Mirajane look on with questionable eyes.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" Mirajane asked.

"I… I can't do this Mira. I'm sorry." Sonic apologized.

Sonic raise up from the bed and walks over to the door to exit the bedroom and leaving the residence. Before Sonic would take his departure, he again was stopped by Mirajane by grabbing his wrist.

"Sonic wait, please don't go." Mirajane pleaded.

"Mira… I'm sorry but I can't do this, I can't hurt and betray Erza again. We had renewed our vows and I can't betray her." Sonic reminded.

"I understand Sonic. I complete do but can you reconsider this. Erza and the others may be out on a job for today and return tomorrow. Sonic please stay here, with me just this once?"

Sonic turn around to face Mirajane. He turn his head away from Mirajane frowning down to the ground.

"Mira…" Sonic trailed off.

Mirajane press her body against his body looking Sonic right into his emerald green eyes.

"Sonic, I know you don't want to do this and I understand that. I need you Sonic, I don't want to be alone. I've been living in pain in secret from the fiasco with Zack two weeks ago when he betrayed and betray my heart. All I want is comfort, you're the only one I can really count on to help me and help me feel better. Please Sonic, just this once. Stay here with me." Mirajane begged.

Sonic wanted to reject this but seeing Mirajane's eyes, she really wanted this and really wanted Sonic to help her. Sonic thought it for the brief moment. Mirajane waited for Sonic for his answer very patiently. Sonic wanted to do whatever he can to help Mirajane but if this what Mirajane wanted with Sonic then he will accept it so with that being said Sonic made up his mind with the decision and gives Mirajane her answer.

"So you really wanted to do this huh?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes." Mirajane responded truthfully.

"By helping you to take the pain away that you've endure for some time right?"

"Yes."

"Then so be it. I'll help you Mirajane if this is what you want then I'll allow it and accept it."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes."

Mirajane hugged Sonic in her arm with a genuine smile.

"Oh Sonic thank you, I knew you would help me." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem. So um are we going to do this or no?"

"Of course, let's continue what we started ok."

"OK."

Mirajane smile so she takes Sonic's hand and takes him back to her bed. She lays Sonic to lay on his back so she can climb on top of him. Before she would do that, she went on to undress her dress right in front of Sonic showing and exposing her white bikini matching with her white bra. Mirajane lean down to Sonic, she press her lips against Sonic's sharing another kiss once again. Mirajane strips Sonic's shirt off, Sonic kicks his shoes off to get comfortable and to relax his feet. Mirajane start to grind against Sonic, moving her hips sensually back and forth to give Sonic a little private show with the hero watching with interest.

Mirajane start rubbing on Sonic by the chest with her hands, while doing so Mirajane takes Sonic's hands to plant them onto her breasts to have Sonic cope a feel.

"You can touch me Sonic. Make me feel good." Mirajane offered.

Sonic slowly nod in response and oblige to help Mirajane to feel some passion. He gently start to squeeze Mirajane's breasts with his hands to cope a feel hearing the demon takeover moan with passion. Sonic simply begin to rub them gently to massage Mirajane hearing her moan a little to feel Sonic's gently hands. Mirajane stop grinding against Sonic to let the hero to play with her breasts for a little bit. After spending two minutes fondling with Mirajane's breasts, Sonic then stop and release her breasts away from his hands.

Mirajane climbs off of Sonic lying beside him. Sonic slowly takes off his pants, gloves and socks off reviewing to have his boxers on. Mirajane let Sonic to scoot up to rest his head on a pillow, with that she begin to strip off her undies and her bra off to review her womanhood and her bare breasts. She then climbs on top of Sonic once again. Mirajane proceed to pulls out Sonic's hard length right in front of her. She then grabs it with her hand, gently strokes it slow to give Sonic some pleasure for him to feel. As Mirajane strokes off Sonic, she can hear Sonic let out a soft groan letting her know that Sonic can feel the pleasure rising.

After a minute or so, Mirajane stop stroking off Sonic and proceed to get down to business. She raises herself up above Sonic's length, she takes it in her hand to penetrates it in her woman slowly engulfs it right inside her as she bucks her hips down slowly. After few seconds to go down, Sonic is right inside Mirajane completely when she let out a scream of pain making Sonic jump by surprise.

"Are you ok Mira, do you want to stop?" Sonic asked.

"No. It's ok, let me adjust it for a moment." Mirajane responded.

Sonic nod in response to let Mirajane to adjust his size. It didn't take about a few seconds for it to adjust. After Mirajane adjust Sonic's size, she then start moving her hips back and forth grinding against Sonic pressing her hands against his chest looking into his eyes. Sonic was going to say something but Mirajane shush him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Let me take care of you Sonic, you have done so much for me and my family so let me make you feel good OK?" Mirajane offered.

Sonic didn't respond or do anything but just only nod in response. Mirajane smile so she then continues to resume to move her hips feeling Sonic's length to rub her womanhood inside of her that delivers pleasure. Mirajane start to moan to feel the ecstasy flowing through her body while moving her hips. Sonic reaches and wraps Mirajane's hips with his hands, he felt Mirajane squeezing around his length that causes him to groan. Mirajane start to pick up her pace as she moves her hips a little faster moaning with little more passion. As Mirajane moving her hips, she start to exhale a little feeling Sonic rubbing her insides back and forth with motion.

"Oh Sonic…" Mirajane trailed off while moaning.

Sonic let out groan, he try not to enjoy it but all of that change as he begin to enjoys it as Mirajane was so caught up right in the moment same goes to Sonic. Seconds after, Mirajane leans down to Sonic pressing her lips against Sonic's sharing another kiss as it became more passionate and affectionate altogether. She then wraps her arms around Sonic as her hips start to move on their own which she has no control over no longer. Mirajane moan inside Sonic's lips during her kiss, both of them was out of zone and too caught up in the moment.

Mirajane was in the urge of closing in to her climax as this continues for eight minutes. They spend five minutes kissing and with that, Mirajane pulls herself away and with that she grinds against Sonic hard and goes faster. Mirajane can feel that she's getting close to reach her climax.

"Oh Sonic… I'm getting close." Mirajane moaned.

"If you're going to let loose then let it out Mira." Sonic said.

Mirajane moan a little more moving her hips a little more and by seconds after, Mirajane then let out a high pitch scream when she suddenly reach her limit and lets herself loose by climaxing. Mirajane froze up, rolls her eyes backwards to her skull. Mirajane's hands intertwine with Sonic's hand as she climax and by seconds after, she collapse on top of Sonic wrapping her arms around Sonic. She pulls out Sonic's length out of her womanhood, gets off of Sonic to lay by his side resting her head onto Sonic's shoulder.

"T-Thank you Sonic, thank you for everything." Mirajane whispered.

"Y-You're welcome." Sonic responded looking up at the ceiling.

" _What have I done, how am I going to explain this to Erza? She's going to be so angry if I tell her about this._ " Sonic thought.

"Sonic." Mirajane said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"I know you're thinking about telling Erza about this. Don't worry, I told her."

"Wait what? You told Erza about this?"

"Yes. She know that you would not want to betray her, I requested her that I want to sleep with you. Just only this once."

"Man… I can't believe this. You planned this for the start haven't you, inviting me for dinner haven't you?"

"Yes. Guilty as charge. Erza knew that I was still hurt inside because of Zack and with that she agreed that you would help me to get rid of my depression and my heartbreak away. You did not betray Erza, I ask this request from Erza and show you how much I appreciate you have done for the guild and the entire world."

"Fair enough."

"So you don't have to worry about it. It was very sweet of you to think like that."

"Well we had renewed our vows, I can't and don't want to betray Erza."

"I understand that. You are a wonderful person Sonic, I feel jealous of Erza that she has you. I wish I was your wife."

"Things happen. We still remain friends Mira you know that."

"I know but I still have my feelings for you and thank you again for helping out my depression. I feel better already."

"Good. Just always remember to think positive and just smile. You got your siblings and friends that care about you don't ever forget it."

"Thank you Sonic and I will."

"You're welcome, glad I can help you if it means by sleeping with you. I'm glad it's over with now do you mind if I let myself out."

"Sure. You can leave Sonic."

Mirajane kisses Sonic on the cheek, Sonic gets out of bed while Mirajane watches the hedgehog hero. He puts his length away and put his clothes back on and his shoes then exits the room to exit the house. Sonic knew that he left Kenny's plate at the kitchen so he went in there to go pick it up before leaving. Sonic exits the kitchen until he sees Mirajane in her nightgown.

"Do you mind if I walk you to the door?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure." Sonic accepted.

Mirajane walk with Sonic to the door, Sonic unlocks and opens the door stepping outside of the house. Mirajane kisses Sonic on the lips and share her genuine smile to the hedgehog hero.

"You're welcome here anytime Sonic, thank you again for helping me and join us for dinner." Mirajane thanked.

"You're welcome and thank you for the wonderful meal Mira. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild." Sonic said waving goodbye.

"Bye."

Sonic takes off heading on back home to meet up with his exceed partner.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Residence…_

Kenny spent an hour looking through, digging for a lot of information about the Hedgehogs of Darkness. He had discovered a lot about them and the entire secrets. He knew that he has got to tell Sonic somehow and let him know about everything.

"I'm going to tell Sonic, he needs to know about everything. It's the right thing to do." Kenny determined.

Seconds later, the door open catching Kenny's attention to the door. It was Sonic entering the house with a plate.

"Kenny are you awake?" Sonic asked.

"I'm right here." Kenny said walking to the hedgehog.

"Hey I brought you a plate of Mirajane's dinner that she cooked. I did brought a plate for you as promised."

"Thanks Sonic, I'm starving."

"Good. I'm going to go take a shower than crash for the night."

Sonic heads upstairs to turn in for the night but Kenny stopped.

"Sonic wait." Kenny stopped.

Sonic stop his tracks, turns his attention over to the exceed.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"There's something that I want to tell you." Kenny confessed.

"Really? What is it?"

"I… never mind. Do you mind if I tell you another time?"

"Sure. Take as much time you need, when you're ready to tell me just let me know."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

Sonic heads upstairs to the bedroom to take a shower. Kenny frown down looking down to the ground with a sad smile.

" _Why didn't I tell him? Why did I hesitate to tell him? *Sigh* I guess I'll have to wait for now anyways._ " Kenny thought.

* * *

 _Somewhere, the forest…_

The brown cloak figure walking through the forest heading to wherever the person is going. The figure then stopped for the brief moment, sensing an unfamiliar presence. All of sudden, the blue energy ball is heading to the figure so the figure then uses its magic using a purple magic barrier to block the energy ball from hurting the person. The figure look over to see the three individuals standing in the shadows.

The figure prepare to fight possessing its magic until suddenly, the three individuals step out of the shadows reviewing to be three hedgehogs known at the Hedgehogs of Darkness. The person then recognize them.

"You!" the person yelled.

The figure got ready to fight until Blast stopped the brown cloak figure from doing so.

"Hold on, simmer down. We did not come here to fight… Ebony." Blast stated.

The brown cloak figure jump in surprise.

"We know who you are so why don't you show your face to call it even." Blast suggested.

The brown cloak figure nod in agreement so the figure pulls down the hood and reviews to be Ebony the Cat.

"I take it that you know me." Ebony assumed.

"Yes. We know who you are, what you are and I even recognize your magik." Blast notified.

"So you say. So have you all come to kill me?"

"No we do not."

"If we did, you would not be standing here alive right now." Flame cackled.

"Cut it out Flame. We're only here for business."

"Sorry."

"So what do you want with me?" Ebony questioned.

"We came here to discuss something with you Ebony." Toxic answered.

"Meaning…"

"We have a proposition for you. We want to offer you something that you can't refuse." Blast informed.

"Offer me something, what is that exactly?"

"We're happened to help you bring your friend back."

"What. Y-You can really do that?"

"Yes. Yes we can, only if you accept our proposition that we have for you."

"W-What is it that you want with me?"

Blast smiled and he begun to explain Ebony the proposition making the cat jump by surprise.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Blast asked with a smirk on his face.

Ebony look away to think about the deal before making her decision. With that, she had made up her mind and gives the Hedgehogs of Darkness the answer that they waited for Ebony to respond.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Kenny knows about the Hedgehogs of Darkness? What deal did the Hedgehogs of Darkness made with Ebony before she responded? What could this mean? Did Ebony could be working for the Hedgehogs of Darkness to succeed in their plans? Will Kenny tell Sonic about the truth about the Hedgehogs of Darkness and the secrets? What is really going on here? What will happen next?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	11. Act 1 Scene 11: New Game

Chapter 11: New Game

 _The Next Following Morning…_

Sonic and Kenny at home eating breakfast that Sonic had for himself and for his partner. Kenny had that sad look on his face while Sonic chowing down on his breakfast meal. Kenny hardly touch his food as he kept poking it. Kenny had discovered who the Hedgehogs of Darkness and the secret files that he had found out. He wanted to tell Sonic about this, about everything but something pulled him back from doing so. Sonic stop munching his meal to look over to his exceed partner.

"Something wrong bud you haven't eaten your breakfast." Sonic asked.

"Hmm. Oh well it's nothing." Kenny answered.

"Come on bud, I know something wrong when I can feel it or see it. What's going on in your mind?"

"Well…"

Kenny trailed off looking away from his best friend.

" _What can I do? If I tell Sonic about the Hedgehogs of Darkness he'll get angry and yet he'll stop talking to me and not be his partner anymore. I don't know what I can do right now?_ " Kenny thought.

"You miss Carla don't you?" Sonic guessed.

Kenny shot up, looking over to Sonic with a smile on his face. Kenny simply nodded in responses giving Sonic an answer.

"Y-Yeah. Of course I do." Kenny lied sharing a fake smile.

"Well she and the others will return home today and better yet I have a better idea that I have in mind." Sonic smirked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll have to find out soon enough bud. Come on let's head on over to the guild."

"Yeah good idea."

Kenny finishes his food to gain some energy and he and Sonic wash the dishes before leaving to head over to Fairy Tail. The duo arrive to the guild in minutes, entering inside. They find out that Team Natsu had return back from their job. Wendy looks over to the entrance, sees her father and Kenny entering inside so she rushes over to the hedgehog hero and embraces him into a hug.

"Hey dad!" Wendy greeted.

"Hey sunshine, welcome back. How was the job?" Sonic asked.

We went to the Sun Village."

"Sun Village. Never heard of it."

"Yeah me neither." Kenny exclaimed.

"It's where the giants live." Wendy explained.

"What? Really. There's giants in Earthland?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

Carla flew over to Kenny and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey Carla, welcome back." Kenny welcomed.

"Thank you Kenny, did you miss me?" Carla asked.

"Yeah I surely do."

The exceed give each other a hug while Sonic and Wendy watching. Erza approach to Sonic and hugs him then kiss him on the cheek.

"Hello beloved, it's good to see you again." Erza greeted.

"Hey welcome back Erza." Sonic welcomed.

"So did you enjoy dinner with the Strauss family?"

"Yeah I sure did."

Erza leans in to whispers to Sonic's ear.

" _I know what you and Mira did last night. I gave her permission to spend a little more time with you in private so you didn't betrayed me. She needed the comfort but I'll make it all up to you later ok beloved?_ " Erza whispered.

"Y-Yeah ok Erza." Sonic nodded.

"Good. So what are you and Kenny will be doing today?"

Before Sonic would answer, Lucy approach Sonic and hugs him.

"Hey Sonic, glad to see you again." Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy, how's it going?" Sonic asked.

"Well the usual here and there but overall I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear. Hey did Natsu and Gray got along and work together?"

"I believe so. Though they still argue so that's not new." Erza answered honestly.

"That's a first."

Elfman approaches to Sonic and smiled.

"Sonic thank you for cheering up my big sister yesterday." Elfman thanked.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that I can help." Sonic responded.

"Yeah thanks Sonic, you really made Mira smile like she always do and her smile brought us happiness once again all thanks to you." Lisanna said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"So how about we play some manly football?"

"Oh yeah I'm game!" Natsu smirked.

"Me too." Gray interjected.

Before Sonic would respond, he then remember what he had in mind so he brought a smirk on his face.

"I just thought of a better idea. Don't nobody go outside at the back for about an hour or so?" Sonic demanded.

"Why what's up?" Natsu asked.

"Because I just had an idea so meet me at the back in an hour, all of you. I just brought an idea I had in mind."

Sonic turns away and exits the guild.

"Mind if I tag along Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"No. You can wait for me for about an hour." Sonic declined.

Sonic exits the guild smirking.

"I wonder what Sonic has in store for us?" Lucy asked.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Sonic got the equipment that he need before getting to work.

"Now time to set everything up for the game I had in mind." Sonic said smiling as he got to work to setup everything that he had in mind.

* * *

 _An Hour Later…_

Sonic had setup everything that he had in mind. He checkup on everything to see if he did something wrong or need to see if he need to do a few modifications but turns out there weren't any so with that it was perfect as it is. Sonic look around at the field. It appears to be a soccer field with two goals on each side. Sonic brushes his hands and look around to the field.

"Now all I need to do one more thing." Sonic said.

With that, Sonic gather a ball putting air into it and color the ball black and white and did a flip kick and catches it.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it." Sonic smiled.

All of sudden, the entire guild arrive to the field. They all look around the place wondering what Sonic has in store so with that Makarov begin asking.

"Sonic what's this?" Makarov asked.

"Something that I like to make a change of pace." Sonic answered.

"Is this football?" Elfman asked.

"No not at all, I got another new game we all can play."

"Oh really?" Levy inquired.

"What's this new game called Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's not football I can guaranteed that. It's a game I like to call Soccer." Sonic answered.

"Soccer?" everyone repeated.

"Yeah. It's a game of two teams kicking the ball to the goal to score a point. Allow me to explain the rules and about Soccer."

Sonic began to explain what soccer is having everyone to understand slowly. Sonic explained the rules of the games and about the goalies defending the goal. As Sonic explained it all to the guild, he then finishes the explanation.

"And that's how it works. Whoever score the most points win." Sonic finished.

"Oh it's like scoring a point just like football?" Makarov assumed.

"That's right."

"Sounds fun. I wanna play." Natsu smirked.

"Yeah me too. Sounds like a good game." Gray shrugged.

"It looks manly enough so I'm in." Elfman smiled.

"Oh by the way, I'm adding in a few touches to the game." Sonic grinned.

"What's that?" Wendy asked her father.

"You can bash your opponent and most of all use your magic to heat things up."

"Oh hell yeah!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"Now that's manly!" Elfman encouraged.

"I'm game." Gajeel said.

"Me too, sounds fun." Laxus smirked.

"Can females play too Sonic?" Erza asked.

"Yep." Sonic answered smiling.

"Then I gladly accept this challenge!"

"I'll play." Cana said.

"Me too." Laki volunteered.

"We'll play!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"Juvia will play." Juvia said smiling and ogling at Gray.

"Sounds like a challenge. I'll play." Freed said.

"Me too. This sounds almost like football." Bickslow said smirking.

"I'm guessing that you guys want to play huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Alright then. Let's get started then."

With that Sonic then start to get the start to get settle with two teams. Sonic had then picked Erza, Natsu, Laki, Macao, Freed, Droy, Lucy, Alzack, Lisanna, Max, Wendy, Levy and Laxus. Gray picked Gajeel, Cana, Evergreen, Elfman, Jet, Bickslow, Juvia, Bisca, Mirajane, Warren, Wakaba, Reedus, and Vijeeter.

 **Team 1** :

Sonic

Erza

Natsu

Macao

Freed

Droy

Lucy

Alzack

Lisanna

Max

Wendy

Levy

Laxus

 **Team 2** :

Gray

Gajeel

Evergreen

Elfman

Cana

Jet

Bickslow

Juvia

Bisca

Mirajane

Warren

Wakaba

Vijeeter

The teams are ready to go. Laxus decided to be the goalkeeper for his team and so did Elfman wanted to be a goalkeeper for his team. Kenny will keep track of the time as Kinana will be the scorekeeper to keep track of the scores of the game. Pantherlily and Carla watching from the sidelines and hang out with Sonic's partner.

"This should be interesting." Pantherlily said crossing his arms.

"Sonic sure has a few surprises up in his sleeve." Carla stated.

"He surely does. He knows the game so much and other games he knows back at his world." Kenny reminded.

"That's why Sonic has been around playing the games."

"Truthful words."

As the teams gets settled in and ready for the game. Sonic place the ball at the middle of the field and return to his team. He had a smirk on his face.

"Now to add one final touch to make the game more exciting." Sonic smirked.

Sonic goes to his wrist computer on his left wrist and press the button which he had surrounded the field with electric fence surprising everyone.

"Sonic what did you do?" Erza asked.

"I put an electric fence to mix things up during the game." Sonic responded with a smile.

"What for?" Gray asked.

"You'll find out but right now let's play the game."

"Alright is everyone ready?" Makarov asked.

Everyone nod their heads ready to get the game started.

"Begin!" Makarov shouted.

Gray runs towards the soccer ball to get it for the team but Sonic then bashes Gray away a feet away flipping him over backwards to the ground and gets the ball first that made Natsu laughed at Gray. Sonic passes the ball to Erza as she kicks it to the goal. Jet uses his magic to steal the ball and rushes to Team One's goal to kick the ball to score for the point. Before Jet could kick the ball but all of sudden, Natsu intervenes to use his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** hitting Jet in the face sending him flying. Just as Jet flew, he then hits the electric fence and gets electrocuted shocking everyone except for Sonic who just smiled and couple of second later Jet collapse to the ground crashing to the ground.

"So that's what the electric fence are for?" Gajeel asked.

"That's right. I decided to make the game more intense." Sonic smirked.

"Oh now we're talking. A real man knows how to make the game to be intense just like football." Elfman encouraged.

So the game continues on. Laxus kicks the ball away to the other side. Gajeel uses his body to stop the body and has the ball as he kicks it to team one's goal. He evade Max for trying to steal it and passes to Juvia. Juvia kicks it to pass it to Gray as he runs to the goal. He dodges from Natsu and Lisanna from stealing the ball. Gray sees Wakaba open so he kicks the ball to him and makes his way to the goal. Laxus gets ready to defend the goal, Wakaba sees Cana open so he kicks the ball to her and with that Cana then kicks the ball but all of sudden the ball got stolen by Sonic using his sonic speed.

"Hey not fair!" Cana shouted angrily.

Sonic just chuckle it off so he rushes to the team two's goal. Sonic sees Warren and Bickslow rushing to him, Sonic kicks the ball up in the air and jumps over them and lands the ground and gets the ball and rushes to goal. Sonic sees Natsu wide open so he passes the soccer ball to him and helps him get to the goal. Natsu inches away as he was going to kick the ball but Gray suddenly intervene as he use his ice-make magic to create a floor and Natsu slip away try kicking the ball as he fell off like Charlie brown and hits himself on the back making Gray laugh at him. Elfman kicks the ball away to his team.

Vijeeter got the ball and makes his way to the goal. He sees Freed coming to him, he turn away sees Mirajane wide open so he kicks the ball to her and she has it. Mirajane runs to the goal kicking the ball. Erza rushes to Mirajane's side to get the ball but Mirajane somehow evade Erza and spins away then sees Bisca open so she kicks the ball to her but Alzack slides down to steal the ball and kicks the ball to the goal.

"Hey!" Bisca shouted.

Alzack smile and kicks the ball to the goal. Juvia uses her water magic to push Alzack away from the ball and suddenly hits the electric fence and gets electrocuted. Juvia then passes the ball to Warren. He has the ball and kicks it as he runs to the goal. Max try stopping Warren but Gajeel bashes him with a shoulder bash knocking off Max. Macao uses his magic to block off Gajeel from helping Warren. Lisanna uses her takeover magic and steals the ball from Warren and kicks it to Lucy. Lucy uses her magic whip to knock off Cana and Evergreen then kicks the ball to Levy who is open. Droy provided some support using his plant magic to block Gray, Gajeel, and Wakaba. Levy kicks the ball Max by passing it to him. Max makes his way to the goal with the ball. Elfman got ready to defend the goal. Max sees this chance so he kicks the ball to score a point but Elfman jumps to the side and catches the ball.

"Oh yeah! That's how a real man catches the ball." Elfman commented.

With that he kicks the ball away up in the air. It was at team one's territory. Gray head-butted the ball passing it to Gajeel as he runs to the goal kicking the ball. Gajeel sees Juvia open so he passes it to her, Juvia then sees Evergreen so she passes to her. Evergreen has the ball, kicks it to the goal running to the goal. Natsu and Lisanna charge at her so with that Evergreen passes to Mirajane so she kicks it up in the air for Mira so she jumps up in the air. Erza also jump in the air to get the ball, with that Mirajane sees Levy so she kicks the ball to her. Levy has the ball and rushes to the goal she uses her solid script magic to block Lucy from try stealing the ball. She sees Gajeel wide open so she kicks the ball to him, Gajeel sees the opening so he kicks the ball to the goal but Laxus catches the ball just in time before it could reach in the goal.

"No way it's not getting through me." Laxus smirked.

Laxus kicks the ball to Freed as he runs to the other goal. Natsu rushes in to help Freed as he shoulder bashes Wakaba out of the way even Bickslow. Freed kicks the ball to Wendy who is wide open. Wendy has the ball and rushes to the goal. Laki is open so Wendy kicks the ball to Laki before anyone would steal. Laki has the ball and rushes to the ball. Reedus rushes to Laki to stop her, she quickly think as she sees Natsu wide open so she kicks it to him before getting bashed by Reedus. Natsu was about to have the ball but Gray shoulder bashes Natsu preventing him from having the ball as it roll a feet away to the electric fence. Gajeel rushes to the ball and kicks the ball away to team one's territory. Erza has the ball and rushes to the goal. Mirajane rush to the titania to stop her. Erza spins away dodging the demon and rushes to the goal. Erza passes to Lucy who was open and Lucy makes her way to the goal. Juvia uses her magic to stop Lucy, the blonde celestial wizard sees Wendy open so she kicks the ball to her before getting hit by the way.

Wendy has the ball, Warren sprint over to Wendy to steal the ball for the team. Wendy passes it to Lisanna, she rushes with the ball then passes the ball to Macao as he sprints to the goal. Elfman stood ready to defend the goal, Evergreen then uses her magic to stop Macao from scoring for the team.

" **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** " Evergreen shouted.

Evergreen fire a bombardment of yellow energy needles at Macao. Macao sees Sonic wide open so he quickly kicks the ball up in the air for Sonic. Gray sees it coming so he jumps in the air to stop Sonic but overall Sonic then did a 540 degree kick as he kick the ball to the goal. Elfman try catching it but it was quick as it went in scoring for the team.

"Goal!" Makarov shouted.

"Yes!" Wendy and Natsu cheered.

Sonic landed the ground and Natsu and Macao rush to him commenting his goal.

"Nice one Sonic!" Natsu cheered.

"Awesome job." Macao smiled.

"Thanks but it's not over yet. We still got a long way to go guys." Sonic stated.

Both teams get into position. Makarov signal them to begin again and so Sonic and Gray rush in to get the ball. Gajeel this time uses his **Iron Dragon Hard Fist** knocking Sonic off for Gray as he gets the ball. Natsu rushes in to stop Gray but he kicks the ball over to Mirajane passing it to her, Erza rushes over to Mira to stop her. Mirajane sees Reedus open so she passes it over, Reedus runs to the goal with the ball, Max and Freed rushing to stop Freed from kicking the ball to the goal. Reedus look over to Cana who is wide open so he act quickly to kick the ball to the card wizard then she kicks the ball to the goal surprising Laxus as the ball went in the goal from blocking it scoring a point for the team.

"Way to go Cana!" Wakaba cheered.

"Alright Cana." Warren commented.

"Thanks." Cana thanked.

After the compliments, the team then get to position and continue with the game. Both teams start going at it as the game start to get intense. Sonic kicking the ball, passing it to Natsu. He dodges away from Gajeel and Warren and kicks it to Lisanna. Evergreen try stealing it so she kicks it to Wendy who is wide open. Wendy was about to kick it to the goal to score but Reedus and Wakaba rushing over to the sky dragon slayer so she sees Erza wide open so she kicks it to the titania and by then the titania then kicks the ball with full force in the goal. Elfman try blocking the ball but it already in scoring the goal for the team. Sonic commented on Erza but instead, she pulls Sonic and aggressively kiss him on the lips that made the girls to get a little jealous.

The teams get position and resume on to the game. The game went on as team two has the ball. Jet has the ball and uses his magic to get to the goal and quickly score a point evening the odds as it's a tied up game. Gray taunted Natsu that made Natsu to get angry just as he was about to fight him until Sonic calmed him down.

"Hey, hey save it when the game continue on ok." Sonic reasoned.

"Yeah you're right Sonic, still I'm going to smoke Gray into dust." Natsu snarled.

Both teams continued on their games as it was tie. They kept using teamwork to work together to score for their team as it went on for minutes exactly until it was 45:00. Both teams take a fifteen minute break, making some new plays for their teams to come up with strategies. Afterward, they continue with their game and work together trying score for their team to gain the lead. None of the teams had scored a goal to take the lead and now it's only five minutes before the game ends. It was still 2-2 and both teams have given their all.

Right now Team 2 has the ball as they're making their way to the goal to score for the win. Team 1 are on defense to stop Team 2. Gray passes to Mirajane, Erza rushes to steal the ball for team 1 but Mirajane evades from the titania and kicks the ball to Juvia. Juvia kicks it to Gajeel as he passes through Macao and Max. Alzack tries to steal the ball for team one but Gajeel sees Bisca wide open so he passes it over to her and has the ball. Lucy uses her magic whip to stop Bisca but Bisca then pass the ball over to Evergreen.

Lisanna rushes in to steal the ball which she almost had it but Bisca pass the ball to Jet as he speeds off with it to the goal to score the point of the win. Laxus got ready for to defend the goal, Jet kicks the ball to the goal to score, Natsu comes in and kicks the ball away from the goal and it was in the air.

Wakaba and Cana rush to get the ball but Droy use his plant magic to block their path and has the ball and kicks it to Erza. Erza rushes to the goal with the ball. Mirajane use her demon soul takeover to stop the titania but Wendy use her **Sky Dragon Roar** to hold off Mirajane. Gajeel comes in to stop Erza but Erza then requip and use her **Lightning Empress Armor** and goes through Gajeel assaulting him but Gajeel use his **Iron Dragon Scales** to block off the electricity. Cana use her card magic to knock off Erza to retrieve the ball back for the team but Erza kicks it away over to Freed. Jet rushes over to Freed but all of sudden, he fell to a trap when Freed use his Rune magic to trap him in some kind of a box with runes to solve the mystery. Freed smirked and rushes to the goal, Bickslow command his little minions to stop and interrupt his friend stopping his tracks. Vijeeter has the balls and kicks it to the goal to rush with it to score. Reedus was open so he kicks the ball over to him but Lisanna stop there and has the ball. Evergreen uses her wings and kicks Lisanna away from the ball and so Mirajane has the ball and rushes it but Erza uer her Flame Mepress Armor and both Erza and Mirajane clashed altogether and causing the ball to fly up in the air. The ball is up in the air as both of the teams rush to get it.

Gray jumps to get it but Natsu bashes to the ice-make wizard using his **Fire Dragon Talon** kicking Gray away a few feet away and has the ball but Gajeel use his **Iron Dragon Hard Fist** knocking Natsu down to the ground. Just when Gajeel just about to run with it but Lisanna slides and knocks Gajeel to the ground and has the ball. Juvia try stopping Lisanna using her water magic to brush her away from the ball but all of sudden Levy use her solid script magic to block the water off. Reedus came out of nowhere and bashes Lisanna from the ball as she suddenly kicks it over to Max who is open.

Max sprints as fast he can to the goal, Elfman got ready to defend the goal. Max was almost to the goal to kick the ball hoping he can score for the team but until he was interrupted by Wakaba with his magic that knocking off Max out of nowhere. Wakaba as the ball but Macao stopped Wakaba from kicking it away to his teammates. Right no Macao has the balls, he rushes to the goal. He was being chased by Gray and Bisca preventing him from scoring a point. Macao took notice when Sonic rushes in sonic speed who is wide open. Jet was next to Macao to steal the ball, without any warnings Macao then kicks the ball in the air towards for Sonic. Mirajane rushes to get the ball but Erza use his Flight Armor and bashes against Mirajane with a shoulder bash stopping her. Sonic jumps up in the air as he spun himself and kicks the ball with full force and it straight to the goal. Elfman try blocking the ball but the ball went through his hands as it went in the goal and score a point and seconds after the game was over.

With that Team 1 wins the game as Sonic landed on the ground. Wendy hugged Sonic cheering for Sonic to score for the win. Everyone in the team cheered for Sonic for scoring for the win as well.

"That was an awesome game." Natsu commented.

"I agree with flame brain here, it was fun." Gray shrugged.

"We got to play this again. I had a lot of fun." Lisanna smiled.

"Yeah definitely." Bisca agreed.

"Sonic thank for a wonderful game." Mirajane thanked kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"No problem."

"I want to play this game again." Levy said.

"It sure was fun." Lucy added.

"It sure was manly Sonic. So how about some manly football." Elfman suggested.

"Yeah I'm in a mood for some football. Any guys want to play?" Sonic asked.

"I'm game." Natsu said pumping his fist up.

"Yeah me too." Gray added.

"I'll play." Gajeel joined.

And so the males all wanted to play so Sonic and the boys head on over to the spot to play some football while the rest then head on back inside the guild to hangout.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness had come up with a plan altogether. Blast, Toxic, and Flame looking at the view of the forest at the cliff as Blast smirking.

"Looks like we finally locate Sonic's closest allies. His cousin of course." Blast smirked.

"Turns out he's an agent working for the Magic Council. Right now he's out on a mission." Toxic reminded.

"So when do we get the chance to assault him. I'm itching for some fun." Flame wondered.

"In time Flame, it's only a matter of time when we finally meet Sonic's cousin. We'll send Sonic a message that he'll never forget, let's make it very interesting. That way Sonic will get so angry that he'll fight us and the fun is just makes it so exciting." Blast said as he start laughing.

Blast, Toxic, and Flame start laughing at they had already planned for their next objective.

"Now let's let the fun begin." Blast grinned.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **The Hedgehogs of Darkness has plans for Spiral? What could they possible plan to do? How will Spiral handle the Hedgehogs of Darkness? Could he escape their unstoppable power and their ambush or will the Hedgehogs of Darkness succeed?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	12. Act 1 Scene 12: Ambush

Chapter 12: Ambush

Sonic meet up with his cousin Spiral at Hargeon Town. Sonic sprint on over there with his sonic speed as usual to get there fast instead of waiting for a train to arrive which it'll take a few hours to wait and get there. Sonic waited at the park for Spiral. He took a seat on a nearby bench to wait for him, seconds after Sonic sees a whirlwind of wind appearing. He knew who it was and the figure appear from the whirlwind of wind. It was Spiral the Hedgehog.

"Sonic, glad you made it. I take it that you were waiting for me?" Spiral assumed.

"Yeah. I didn't want to bring Kenny along with me so I left him to hang out with his girlfriend." Sonic shrugged chuckling.

"Oh Carla?"

"That's right."

"What do you think they're doing right now while you're out of the guild of Fairy Tail?"

"Maybe talking or going out on a date. Happy still likes Carla though and he's seem to be pretty jealous of Kenny for dating her."

"What can you say, he's totally in love with Carla when the first day he laid eyes on her back at Blue Pegasus guild seven years ago to stop the Oracion Seis."

"Oh yeah I remember that. So um how's bizz at the Magic Council?"

"Still busy as always with the dark wizards, the bandits and he most wanted dark wizards. So how's life of parenthood since you've adopted Wendy as your daughter?"

"I'm trying. I maybe eighteen years old but I'm still trying. Wendy sometimes call me by my name."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah she always calls me daddy. She even calls Erza mommy or her name sometimes."

"I see."

"So um you guys are still looking for Zack?"

"Yes we are, he's still wanted and listed to be the most wanted criminals on the list so far. I still can't get the fact that you let him go Sonic. What made you hesitate to bring Zack back to the justice?"

"I… I don't maybe it was just second thoughts. I still don't trust him and I don't have respect for him anymore. He said something that took me over the edge."

"What did he say?"

"Before we fought, he said that he was going to make my wife his slave. I hate when people talk about my family, my friends and what they're going to do to them. There's no way that wasn't going to happen."

"Yes you beaten him in your **Hyper Sonic** form."

"Pretty much."

"How did you gain that form back Sonic. You used to use it when you fought Robotnik but you call him Eggman for short."

"I think it was my rage. When he almost try killing you, that's what made me gain that form back. I thought I couldn't gain it but my heart was the key. A hero is measured by the strength of his heart. I think that's what my dad told me when I was a kid."

"*Chuckle* Your dad taught you well cousin. It makes me so proud of you what you have accomplished. Even your mother and Uncle Chuck. If your friends were here even your parents, they would be so proud of you."

"Yeah they sure will."

"Hey have you ever thought about going back home Sonic."

"Yeah I thought of that when I was homesick. What about you?"

"Yeah very much, I thought I never get to see you again when I was transported here. I knew I would never get to hang out with you and spend time with you again as I lost all hope but that day when I heard you were here it brought music to my ears and I know I had to see you again. I've watched you in secret back at the Grand Magic Games and at Tartarus Island and I was the one who saved you and Kenny to hold off the assassins back at Tartarus Island."

"Wait that was you?"

"Yep. I've watched you grown into a young man like what you are right now. I could never be more proud of you cousin, you've grown so much."

Sonic smiled to the comments coming from Spiral. The two hedgehogs embrace into a hug and Spiral had a tear from his eyes.

"Keep doing what you do best Sonic, inspire more people in your career." Spiral encouraged.

"Thanks Spiral and I will." Sonic thanked.

The two hedgehogs depart away, breaking the hug and walk through town and head to the restaurant.

"So have you guys thought of a plan to locate and capture Zack?" Sonic asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"We haven't thought about that yet. All we know is that Zack is not that powerful anymore thanks to your Hyper form had weakened him. Yeah he's stronger like Natsu and Gajeel at the time but not strong as you anymore and he's not even S-Class material anymore. So how's Mirajane doing these days from Zack?" Spiral responded asking Sonic.

"She's doing pretty good. She even invited me over for dinner yesterday."

"Is her cooking that good what Fairy Tail say?"

"Oh yeah definitely. It was amazing and it sure was. I was eating like a mad dog and I couldn't help it. It was just so good Spiral. I even brought Kenny a plate home."

"Well I got to try her food sometime when I got the time."

"Oh don't worry you will."

"So anything happen between you and Mirajane?"

"What um no I don't think so."

"Come on cousin, I know you're hiding something so what is it?"

"Seriously it's nothing."

"No way cousin, start talking right now or I'm going to find out from Mirajane herself."

"OK you got me Spiral. You sure know how to get your answers don't you?"

"I've been in Spec Ops and finding out answers for way too long so spill?"

"OK. Mirajane and I had sex yesterday."

"WHAT?! For real? You slept with her?"

"I didn't wanted to but Mirajane plead me, insist that I do it and it was Erza's plan from the start to help her feel better."

"Wait she orchestrated all of this yesterday?"

"Yeah when she and Team Natsu went out on a job for the day."

"Damn. I didn't know that, Erza can be very surprising at times."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"And you know for a fact that Mirajane really likes you don't you?"

"Don't remind me even Lucy does as well."

"Didn't she used to date Natsu?"

"Yeah that was when everyone thought I was dead, I've been sleeping in the Cyro-Chamber for seven long years."

"I'll say. So will you help me locate Zack?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing that he's in hiding right now. I can't sense or locate where that giant ego maniac is. By the way he still loves Mirajane."

"I know that cousin."

"Hey Spiral."

"Yeah."

"Me and the guys are going to play some football tomorrow. You want to join with us?"

"Yeah I can play. I'm pretty good of being a quarter back."

"Me too. We'll compete tomorrow is that cool with you?"

"Definitely. You're going to get crushed by your cousin and the skillful player as well."

"Yeah in your dreams."

Spiral just laugh it off as the two hedgehogs enter a restaurant to get some grub. Unaware, they were being watched from the rooftop by the Hedgehogs of Darkness wearing brown cloaks in secret.

"Looks like he's hanging out with his cousin." Toxic said.

"I see him. We won't attack them while they hang out, let's wait when they're separate and went on to their separate ways. That way we can get the drop on Sonic's cousin all thanks to our ally who helped us locate our target's ally." Blast suggested crossing his arms.

At the restaurant, Sonic and Spiral eat their meals while socializing during their hanging out together.

"Hey Spiral." Sonic said.

"Yeah what is it?" Spiral asked.

"I've ran into the three individuals that ambushed the Rune Knights and try killing Zack the other day."

"What? You have? What do they look like all of sudden?"

"Like us exactly."

"You mean like mobians?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell Kenny who they really are but the only person who told me about the three individuals is Ebony the Cat."

"Ebony? I knew her."

"Wait you do?"

"Yes. We went on a mission together once when I've encounter her for the first time."

"You don't say, I'm guessing that you guys are like allies or friends exactly?"

"Something like that cousin. You know Ebony as well right?"

"Yeah. It happened when I helped her to defeat a powerful wizard once not from here but that was back at our world."

"Oh yeah."

"And she had a secret plan up in her sleeve."

"Wait what plan?"

"She had planned to release **Fleetway Sonic** out of my body once."

"Wait what? Did you just say Fleetway Sonic?"

"Yeah. I lost control when I went Super Sonic once and became so angry and that rage somehow controlled me and Fleetway Sonic release out of my body and cause chaos but luckily I had some help and had sealed Fleetway Sonic back inside my body before he would destroy anything."

"That's a first. It seems that Ebony was trying to get her friend back and to help him right?"

"You guessed it right Spiral. I told her that she can't help or control him otherwise things will get worse. We're still square and promised that she won't do that again with her magik."

"Oh man. That's an interesting story you have there cousin. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be, things happen."

"No it's not that it's just that I wish I would been there to help you if I wasn't teleported here in Earthland from my mission."

"Hey it's alright Spiral. You were lonely here and hide for a very long time but we're together and reunited again. That's what counts and we're a family again and that's good enough for me."

"*Chuckle* Thanks cousin. That meant a lot to me."

"No problem."

"So has Lucy had her fun with you yet?"

"What? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, it was back at the Grand Magic Games, you two were getting back at the shower room when she lost to Flare."

"What?! You were spying on me when I went to check if she's ok?"

"That's right, I even saw you two kissed and you did touch her ass. How did it feel huh?"

"Yo shut up!"

"Hahahahahahaha why you're blushing Sonic, did you like it?"

"Dude!"

"So you did liked it."

"Shut up!"

"Come on, tell me the truth. Did you like it or not or otherwise I'll keep teasing you."

"Ok, Ok yeah I did liked it. Happy now?"

"Much. For real I can't believe you almost this close to get busy with Lucy."

"Yeah for real but I came to my senses though."

"Indeed you did. She really likes you still."

"Yeah I know."

"One day Lucy will get her chance just like how Mirajane had her chance with you."

"That was to help Mirajane to get closure and to forget about Zack. I hope I don't sleep with any other females since I'm married after all."

"True. Ever thought about having two wives or three?"

"Shut up!"

Spiral just laugh it out making Sonic blush a bit. After seconds of laughter, both calm down and settled down for a bit then proceed to continue their conversation.

"Now enough about that, did you happen to fight the three individuals?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah I did Spiral. They were stronger, more powerful that I can sense and even they're stronger than Darkness as well." Sonic explained.

"Get out! Are you for real? They're that stronger?"

"Yeah. Even they're powerful than my Super form 4 and even my Darkspine form."

"No way. You got a toughest battle in your hands Sonic. This could be tricky knowing how strong they are."

"Yeah and they used Ki Energy as well."

"Ki Energy. Is that the one that you told us back at the Magic Council at Era?"

"Yep. I've seen it once before. It seem that one of my old enemies Brock uses it seven years back when he was still alive."

"Damn. Anyway, I know you can beat them cousin."

"I don't think I can Spiral, they can be difficult for me to face."

"Hey I know you will cousin, don't doubt yourself."

"Yeah I guess you're right Spiral and thanks."

"No problem. Even if they're that stronger and looking for you, I will always be there by your side to fight them."

"I know and you always got my back just like I got yours."

"For real."

The two hedgehogs continue to enjoy their lunch meal.

* * *

 _Later…_

It was almost night time. Sonic and Spiral hanged out all day as they did some sparring then play a few games and have a drink together. Sonic walked with Spiral over to the Hargeon Station to catch his train to head on home.

"It's been a blast hanging out with you cousin." Spiral said.

"Yeah same here. You're still on for tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Definitely. I want see how good you are playing football."

"Same here. I'm going to beat your ass tomorrow."

"*Laugh* We'll see about that but for right now I'm going to head home. I'll see you at Fairy Tail tomorrow."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah what's up?"

"Whenever you're going up against those three mobians like us, don't ever doubt yourself. You got that fight in a bag."

"Thanks Spiral, I will remember that."

"Always."

Sonic and Spiral pump their fists together and went on to their separate ways. Spiral then uses his wind dragon slayer magic by using **Wind Dragon Teleportation** to get to his home faster while Sonic just use his sonic speed to get to Magnolia within seconds. Unaware, the three figures took this opportunity so they disappeared in darkness.

* * *

 _Around in Clover Town…_

Spiral had arrived to Clover Town as the result is that he lives around in Clover Town having an apartment of his own. Spiral had a huge smile on his face, he couldn't wait to hang out with his cousin some more tomorrow and play football with him. He walk through the streets of Clover Town heading over to his apartment to turn himself in for the night to rest. As Spiral walking to his residence when all of sudden, he senses a unfamiliar presence as he dodge a unfamiliar figure striking him in surprise but Spiral dodge away and heads to a quiet spot as the figure pursue after the wind dragon slayer. Just as Spiral ran away until another figure then appear in front of Spiral and try swinging a punch like clothesline to hit Spiral but he jump over doing a front flip and land on the ground. Before Spiral would try to counter to attack but he was struck out of nowhere by a blue energy ball hitting him towards the wall and crashes against it.

Spiral is on one knee looking at two figures then the third one appear in front of them between and they walk towards the wind dragon slayer.

"Who are you guys?" Spiral asked.

"I think you already know about that." The first figure said.

"Wait a minute, you're the ones that ambushed the Rune Knights and killed Zack Hyperion aren't you?"

"That's right."

"Well news flash for you guys Zack is still alive."

"Oh so he's still alive. I take it that he somehow escape the explosion when I blow the carriage in flames."

"Yeah. So you're looking for my cousin right?"

"Yeah we're looking for your hero cousin. We won't tell you why or ask you where he is but we're going to send him a message."

"What kind of message?"

"To hurt his cousin and attack his heart. We're here to fight and you and better yet, we're going to send Sonic a message that drives him over the edge and will face us."

The figures in brown cloak pull down their hoods to review their identities. Spiral bulge his eyes wide of shock discovering their faces.

"Y-You're hedgehogs just like me and Sonic." Spiral pointed.

"That's right, we are the Hedgehogs of Darkness. We're going to show you no mercy Spiral the Hedgehog." Blast said channeling his power.

"I won't let you get anywhere near my cousin and you guys better stay away from him."

"Oh I don't think you're in the position to demand us." Toxic countered.

"We can do whatever the hell we want, we have plans for Sonic." Flame added.

"Bad mistake. I won't let you get near my cousin!" Spiral shouted.

 ***Begin playing: Blue Stahli – Let's Go***

Flame begin dashing over at Spiral engulfs his flames into his fist and delivers a fierce punch with a battle cry. Spiral backflip away activating his **Dragon Force** and get to his stance. Flame rushes over to Flame delivering, throwing rapid punches at the wind dragon slayer butch the hedgehog dodging them with ease then counters the red hedgehog with a side kick pushing him back then charges at him engulfs wind into his fist activate his technique.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral swung his fist that struck Flame right to the jaw that send the red dark hedgehog flying through a building. Toxic summons green energy daggers and jumps in the air and swing his weapons at Spiral. He rolls out of the way and hits Toxic with a backflip kick striking him up in the air. Flame burst out of nowhere heading directly at Spiral and grabs him by the face and slams him down to the ground. He begin to slide Spiral, grinding him against the ground leaving a trail of rubble in the wake and tosses him away that had sent Spiral flying through a building then out of the building and crashes down to the ground bounces off the ground and crashes to the bend breaking it half.

" _Man these guys are tough and they're powerful. I better watch out for their technique._ " Spiral thought.

Spiral did a kip up, getting on his feet quickly back to the fight. Toxic teleported in seconds appearing up in the air and extends his hand out towards Spiral as he channels his power. Toxic creates a green energy ball but not only that, he had then create dark green electricity dancing around it activating his technique.

" **Lightning Volley Gun!** " Toxic shouted.

Spiral begin to burst out rapid green lightning energy balls at Spiral blasting it like a machine gun. Spiral dodges it, rolls out of the way and sprints away from the technique made from Toxic. Toxic's technique start creating some explosions during the fight, Spiral jumps to the poll and leaps off over to Toxic. He had struck Toxic by using **Wind Dragon Talon Kick** hitting the black and green hedgehog stopping him to destroy the city before it gets worse. Spiral then kicks Toxic away then hits him with an axe kick sending the dark hedgehog down to the ground.

Spiral then builds up magic and perform his technique to deliver damage to the black and green hedgehog.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral unleashes out a hurricane tornado-like roar over to Toxic. Toxic smirked as he extend his hands out, when the roar gets close Toxic then blasts lightning to disperse the wind and bursts it over at Spiral. The wind dragon slayer sees this so he quickly evade the green lightning before it could harm him. Flame jumps in the air dives down to slam his fist at Spiral but the hedgehog quickly dodges the red hedgehog quickly as possible and backs away to form a strategy.

Seconds after, Blast comes in out of nowhere hits Spiral with a powerful spinning heel kick that hit Spiral right to the face and sends him flying, spinning away from the black and blue hedgehog. Spiral crash through three buildings and now he is at the park crashing down to the ground and roll over a few times.

Spiral slowly gets up on his feet shaking his head. A second after, Flame appears out of nowhere which it seems that he teleported to Spiral and slam his fist down to hit Spiral but Spiral roll out of the way forcing Flame to hit the ground with his fist creating a crack. Spiral then hits Flame with a tornado kick struck the red hedgehog in the face then hits Flame with his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** to add the damage to Flame sending him flying away screaming in pain.

Toxic shoots spears of green lightning over at Spiral but he jumps and did an aerial dodge to evade the lightning spears and with that Spiral boosts up heading straight to Toxic and hits him with an elbow activating his technique.

" **Wind Dragon Hurricane Elbow!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blow wind from his elbow that give him the boost to strike Toxic using his elbow. Afterward, Spiral delivers Toxic a spinning hook kick surprising the black and green hedgehog with this technique and kicks him away. Spiral then extend his hand up in the air, channeling his magic as the result of creating a ball of wind, enlarging it to add and increase the strength of this technique. Spiral readied to hurl this new technique of his over at Toxic.

" **Wind Dragon Chaotic Storm!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral hurls his new technique over at Toxic surprises him with the attack and it struck him that create an explosion of wind gusting like a hurricane damaging the black and green hedgehog. Spiral smirked happily that it struck Toxic, he stop when he senses an incoming attack so he look over his shoulder. Flame appear in flames and swings a kick but Toxic teleported out of sight by using **Wind Dragon Teleportation** to get away from the red hedgehog.

Flame got the looking around, searching, scanning, and sensing where would Spiral be.

"Now where did that scum go?" Flame wondered.

Flame was interrupt while searching for Spiral when all of sudden, he gets struck by the face behind him by Spiral teleporting behind of him and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick right to his left side of his face. Spiral again struck Flame back down to the ground with an axe kick but he wasn't done, he grabs Flame by the quill and dives down to the ground and slams him down to the ground with brute force. Flame comes back by grabbing Spiral by his wrist and slams him down to the ground delivering some damage to the wind dragon slayer. Flame engulfs his fist with flames and slam down his fist at Spiral but he rolls out of the way then counters the red hedgehog by dashing over towards Flame, pushing himself as his elbow burst out wind activating the technique.

" **Wind Dragon Hurricane Elbow!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral bashes Flame right to his face with his elbow that sends Flame flying away over to a wall which Flame crash through it making a hole along the crash. Spiral then turns things up a notch as he began activating his **Super-Wind Dragon Force** possessing chaos energy and wind dragon slayer magic at the same time.

Before Spiral would do anything else to add the damage to Flame or Toxic until all of sudden a blue energy ball is blasted to Spiral, he senses it and rolls out of the way and looks over to Blast descending down to the ground.

"Your magic had increased I see." Blast sensed.

"I'm still in my dragon force so I combine my **Dragon Force** and **Chaos Energy** altogether to possessing them the same time." Spiral explained.

"Interesting. Let's see how strong you are with your dual combinations of your magic and energy."

"Gladly."

Blast charge up his power having blue aura around him and Spiral had wind and green energy surrounding him. Both hedgehogs sprint and clash together, engaging into a fight. Both Spiral and Blast throwing off kicks and punches at each other with max rapid speed going at it at each other. Blast began smirking at Spiral gritted his teeth try hitting and striking the dark hedgehog. Spiral try goes with the knee kick but his dismay Blast deflects it and grabs him by the neck and looks at Spiral straight to his eyes.

"Let's take this fight elsewhere." Blast suggested.

With that being said, Blast then punches Spiral sending him flying away and out of the city of lover Town and right to the outskirts of Clover Town.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Hedgehog Residence…_

Kenny at the workshop/garage looking through the files and getting more information about the Hedgehogs of Darkness that he knew secretly. He was still in second thought of telling Sonic or not about everything. Somehow, Kenny had hesitated from telling Sonic. He had his reasons of not telling Sonic: One he did not want to lose his friendship and partnership with Sonic knowing how close there are and Second he did not want to make Sonic to be angry and show his dark side whenever it makes Sonic angry.

Kenny groaned in disbelief, shaking his head wondering he can do next.

"Argh! Why can't I tell Sonic, this is so hard for me? Maybe Sonic should not know the truth, if I tell him it's going to make things worse. What should I do?" Kenny thought stop going through his laptop.

"Kenny." A voiced called.

Kenny jump up, returning back to reality. He quickly look over to the door sees Sonic entering the garage with a smile on his face.

"What's shaking Ken, are you feeling alright?" Sonic asked with concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine." Kenny quickly responded sharing a fake smile.

"Oh really then can you tell me why you're very distant today from Carla and from me? This isn't like you at all. Are you sure you're alright there bud you seem to be doozy a bit?"

"I'm fine Sonic, I just… had a long day is all."

"Ooooooooook. If you say so then, just checking up on you to see what's up."

"And I appreciate that Sonic thanks."

"No problem. Carla seems to be worried about you so she asked to come check up on you, come to think of it you've been very quiet all day. Maybe because you've been on working on inventions and on your computer most of the time. Come on, take a break for it for the night Kenny."

"I don't know."

"Come on Kenny, let's go hang out and have some fun. The night is still young."

"Well… alright, yeah I think I do need to clear my head since you brought up of what I've been doing."

"Cool. Stay off the computer for the night, let's go."

Kenny nod in response with a smile. He then close the files and the history of what he's been looking at and logs off his laptop and joins with Sonic to hang out for the time being.

" _I just hope nothing happens that will affect Sonic._ " Kenny thought hoping it would not happen that will benefit and anger Sonic.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Clover Town…_

 ***Begin playing: Goku vs. Jeice & Burta (Dragonball Z)***

Spiral is seen flying up in the air away from Clover Town. A second after, Spiral did an aerial recover to come back to the fight but out of nowhere Blast teleported next to Spiral and slam his fist down sending Spiral descending down to the ground. Spiral came down crashing through a tree branch from a tree, he eventually grabs the branch and swings around and stops and lands on the brand. Blast comes in, diving at Spiral to deliver a terrifying punch with blue flame-like aura in his hands. Spiral jumps from a different branch having Blast to punch the branch causing it to break into pieces.

Spiral dashes over to the black and blue hedgehog activating his ability.

" **Super-Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral forms green energy and his wind engulfing them into his fist and struck a full force punch right to Blast to his jaw that send him flying off the branch and descends down to the ground. Spiral jumps off the tree branch, dives down at Blast activating his ability to add more damage to the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

" **Super-Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates streams of green energy and forms wind surrounding it and swings them downward to hit Blast. The black and blue hedgehog suddenly teleported making Spiral to hit the ground creating a shockwave as wind gust blowing like crazy. Spiral lands on the ground searching and sensing Blast. A second after, Blast reappear and delivers a flying kick right to Spiral to the jaw that sends the wind dragon slayer crashing through a tree breaks it in half as it collapse down to the ground and Spiral came crashing down to the ground. Blast appear in the air, extends his hands out and start shooting multiple blue energy balls at Spiral.

Spiral sprints away to evade the blue energy balls blasted by Blast himself with that evil smirk on his face. Spiral then tosses some knives over at Blast. He sees this so he teleported away then reappear. This had gave Spiral the opening chance so he jumps against the tree and leaps off from it air dashing over to Blast and activates his ability.

" **Super-Wind Dragon Bursting Storm!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates a sphere of green energy and wind around it like a tornado from his hands and hurls it to Blast and hits the black and blue hedgehog with this new technique of Spiral that in the result created a wind explosion that blew Spiral away. Spiral back flip and lands on the ground with that stern look on his face.

The area around Blast is surrounded with whirlwind of wind. Spiral hop that would hurt and damage to end the fight with Blast but all of sudden, the wind begin to disperse that made Spiral to be shocked at this sudden action. Not all of that, there was Blast who was intact and does not have any bruises or cuts. He crept an evil smile on his face as he descends down to the ground slowly and brush himself off brushing the dirt off of him.

"What an incredible attack. I have to admit you did hurt me but a little." Blast admitted.

"How are you still standing and did not get hurt, that should've ended you by now?" Spiral pondered.

"I thought I told you, I am powerful and so does my brother Toxic and my best friend Flame. We possess dark power and Ki energy altogether. We're invincible."

"Not for long, I'll make sure you won't get your hands on my cousin."

"*Chuckle* I highly doubt that, you won't live long to see what we have plans for your dear cousin of yours. You cannot defeat me even you can't defeat all three of us."

"We'll see about that. I'm going to defeat you guys and tell Sonic about it all."

"By using your full power. To tell you the truth Spiral, I haven't used my full power and I was going easy on you."

"What?! Are you serious? Man you guys are really powerful. Let's skip the warm up and get to the real fight."

"I believe you are in the real fight but however since you asked me to use my strong power. I guess I can show you a little bit of it before you die."

 ***Begin playing: SSJ Vegeta Theme (Dragonball Z)***

Blast start to smirk as he began to power himself up showing Spiral his power. Spiral senses it and was in shock knowing how strong Blast is when he powers himself up, Blast is now surrounded with blue aura and start laughing. Toxic and Flame arrive and backing away seeing their leader powered up a little which brought a smile to their faces.

"That scumbag doesn't know who he is dealing with." Flame laughed.

"Indeed he is. My brother is full of surprises." Toxic chimed crossing his arms watching the fight.

Blast crack his neck sideways and continue smirking.

"Let's see what you can do Spiral the wind dragon slayer." Blast provoked.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Spiral shouted.

 ***Begin playing: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z)***

Spiral sprints over at Blast and deliver some serious rapid hits of punches and kicks to the black and blue hedgehog. Blast didn't flinch or counter Spiral as he just let Spiral to keep hitting him with all of his might. Most of Spiral's attacks had no effect on the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Spiral got frustrated and get angry at this when he hears Blast laughing at him and just laughs it off while Spiral attacks him.

Spiral then went on to use his ability hoping it would deliver some effect to Blast.

" **Super-Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral swung his fist with green energy and wind engulfing in his fist. Spiral was in absolute shock that his technique did not have any effect on Blast. Blast turn his eyes to Spiral and smirked.

"Is that all you got." Blast taunted.

With that, Blast quickly hits Spiral by delivering a brutal punch right to Spiral's face without seeing it coming that send Spiral a few feet away. Spiral is sent flying as he crash through eight-to-nine trees and crash down to the ground and rolling backwards on the ground and lays on his back. Spiral did a kip up to get back right to the fight and was about to strike back at Blast but out of nowhere, Blast appear and punches Spiral right to his stomach making Spiral to scream in agony. He even spit out blood from his mouth and clutch his stomach knowing how bad it hurt.

"So pathetic." Blast insulted.

Blast sends Spiral a spinning roundhouse kick that sends Spiral right over to a tree crashes against it. Spiral slowly gets up on his feet to fight back but Blast appear in front of Sonic quickly in hyper sonic speed and grabs him by the neck.

"You are worthless. Your power and your wind dragon slayer magic can't hurt me." Blast insulted.

With that, Blast tosses Spiral away and hits the boulder crashing it and breaks it into pieces. Spiral had enough so as Blast try to attack him but however, Spiral use his **Super-Wind Dragon Teleportation** to get away from Blast. The black and blue hedgehog scanned around, sensing and search for the wind dragon slayer. Seconds after, Spiral appear up in the air behind of Blast sucking the wind and builds up magic and energy forming and activating his technique.

"Let's see if you can handle this! **Super-Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral unleashes a green energy beam from his mouth with wind surrounding it like a tornado as it approach to Blast. Blast turns around and sees the technique head straight to him and impact him hitting him as the roar begin creating a minor explosion blowing a powerful shockwave with wind gust blowing and blowing a feel broken trees away.

Spiral descend down and waited patiently if the technique of his did the trick. The smoke slowly fade away showing some results, there was Blast just stood there intact but had a few burns on his body which they aren't severe but lightly show some dirt spot on his body. Blast smirked and automatically heals himself using his power.

"That really hurt. You sure did a number on me but it won't be enough to defeat me." Blast commented.

"You want to bet!" Spiral yelled.

Spiral creates wind from his right and green energy of his chaos energy from his left hand. He slowly combines them altogether, channeling and focusing the power and brings it to the right side of his hip creating a magic energy orb of wind and chaos energy.

"I'll make you wish you never said that!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates the orb with both of his hand, channeling his magic and power to increase the strength of this technique and ready to use it against Blast.

"Take this! **Super-Wind Dragon Beam!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blasted the green energy beam along with wind surrounding it like a cyclone blasts it over to the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Blast smirked as he braced himself and takes it as the beam impacts him creating a powerful explosion. Toxic and Flame smiled knowing what is going to happen and covering themselves from the shockwave. Spiral had used up all of his magic and power into that one technique to increase its strength and power.

"That's the move Sonic had taught me." Spiral said breathing heavily.

Spiral again waited patiently for the results if that did the number on Blast. A few seconds passed, the smoke cleared away and Spiral became shock, his eyes bulge wide and quivered. Blast was still standing, smirking at Spiral and with that he approaches Spiral in hyper sonic speed and stood in front of him.

"That was impressive but it will not defeat me." Blast commented.

With that, Blast punches Spiral in the stomach and slam his fist down hitting Spiral back down to the ground. Spiral crashes down the ground, bounces off and did an aerial recover. He look over at Blast, he then creates blue energy disk a he creates six of them floating around him with a smile on his face.

" **Disc of Chaos!** " Blast shouted.

Blast tosses all of his energy discs at Spiral with full speed. Spiral using his reflexes to dodge and evade the discs and gets out of dodge. Blast's eyes glow blue as Toxic and Flame's eyes begin to glow as well knowing that is there cue to engage. Spiral try to get away but he was interrupt when Toxic appear and shocks Spiral with green lightning, electrocuting him with 30,000 volts making Spiral screamed out loud of agony.

Flame then comes in, engulfs his fists with orange flames and delivers a few brutal blows beating down Spiral with intense force. Flame laughed hearing Spiral's screams then uppercuts him up in the air performing **Shoryuken**. Toxic blasts green lightning at Spiral electrocuting him some more and moves him around using electromagnetism. He slams down Spiral and lifts him up in the air then lets him go putting him in position for his brother Blast to finish Spiral off.

Blast creates a blue energy ball from his palm of his hand and smirked activating his technique.

" **Dark Omega Bomb!** " Blast shouted.

Blast throws his blue energy ball at Spiral. Spiral sees this as he blocks it off, Blast smirks as he controls the technique forms blue flame-like aura as he enlarges it by itself and it begin to enlarges it and then creates a powerful explosion making Spiral to scream in agony and pain at the same time. Spiral then falls down to the ground and hits the ground with his body and laid on his stomach.

Spiral is now seen in bruises, bruises on his body and his clothes are in tatters. Blast, Toxic, and Flame appear together in front of him. Spiral slowly gets up on feet but end up on one knee knowing that he is in major pain. The Hedgehogs of Darkness laughed and Blast begin to speak.

"There's nothing you can do now Spiral, you are no match for us." Blast said.

"I-I don't care… but I know… Sonic… will defeat… you jackasses." Spiral countered.

"Sonic can never defeat us. We are too powerful and we're invincible." Toxic reminded.

"That's right, we got the upper hand now." Flame smirked.

"Don't underestimate my cousin… he is full of surprises." Spiral warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. We might spare your life if you can cooperate with us. Where does Sonic live and where will we find him?" Blast asked.

"I ain't going to tell you shit. Go to hell you pathetic waste of trash. You can't defeat my cousin, he will apprehend all three of you scumbags."

"Then so be it. Let's attack Sonic's heart."

Blast creates an energy sword and stabs it right through Spiral, impaling the sword through Spiral making him screamed loud of agony. Spiral spits out blood from his mouth, Blast pulls out the sword and then kicks Spiral three feet away. Toxic and Flame were about to say anything but Blast interrupt them, stopping them from speaking when he form a devilish smirk on his face.

"Time for the big bang." Blast smirked.

Blast get into position, he then extends his right out pointing at the beaten up Spiral. Blast then creates blue ki energy ball along with dark aura surrounding it like fire. He then form an evil devilish grin on his face activating his super and powerful ability that would end an opponent with one shot.

"Say goodbye Sonic's cousin. **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast blasts the big energy dark energy ball at Spiral to finish him off. Spiral try his best to get out of dodge, using little bit of strength to evade the ability made by Blast but it was too late the dark energy ball came contact with Spiral, impacts to him that in the result of creating a massive explosion creating hellfire. Spiral screamed in agony of the blast and it was effecting him, burning him in the explosion. The Hedgehogs of Darkness watch with amusement seeing Spiral meeting his demise.

After the explosion was over, the Hedgehogs of Darkness head over to Spiral and see his lifeless body laid there motionless with his eyes close and the hedgehogs begin to smile. Flame laughed and look over to Blast and Toxic.

"Sonic is not going to like this." Flame said.

"He's going to be very pissed off." Toxic stated.

"True but that is the message to Sonic to let him know that we're coming for him. What a pity, I only just use 15% of my power but oh well Spiral won't live long to see that his cousin will soon to be defeated. Anyway, we have plans for Sonic and thanks to our spy that helped locate Spiral this will make Sonic to feel very angry. Let's get out of here." Blast commanded.

The Hedgehogs of Darkness teleported out of sight and out of the area before anyone arrives to spot them. It was the Rune Knights and Lahar arriving to the scene after they were informed that there was a fight that happened. Lahar then discovers something that brought absolute shock to him and the Rune Knights.

"No… this can't be happening…" Lahar stuttered in shock.

Doranbolt look over to the lifeless body, he was in total shock same goes to Lahar. He look to Lahar wondering what they can do next.

"What should we do Lahar? We lost our best agent and now someone has murdered him?" Doranbolt asked.

"I… I don't know. I'll tell Sonic the news and it will devastate him." Lahar responded.

"What are we going to do with the murders that killed him?"

"We don't have no clear evidence of their whereabouts or their identities so for now we will have to dismiss the case for now."

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Sonic was expecting his cousin to come and play football with him and the guys. Elfman, Natsu, Gray, and the others waited for Sonic's cousin to arrive.

"Where is Spiral, he should be here by now?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah that's not manly to be late for manly football." Elfman agreed.

"Hey chill out guys, I'm sure he's coming. He probably has some errands to run." Sonic reasoned.

"Well I hope Spiral gets here, I want to see you guys play each other." Wendy hoped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will."

Moments after, the Rune Knights and Lahar arrive to Magnolia and enter in the Fairy Tail guild. All eyes are to them and Lahar look around.

"Is Sonic the Hedgehog here?" Lahar asked.

"Yes I'm here." Sonic responded walking to Lahar.

"Sonic, I've come to bring you horrible news."

"What is it?"

"It's… it's your cousin Spiral."

"Spiral. What happened, did he went on a mission?"

"No. We've found Spiral at the outskirts of Clover Town, he's dead."

Sonic bulge his eyes wide and everyone gasped.

"What? Spiral… are you telling me that…?" Sonic questioned trailing off.

"Yes. We've found Spiral's body, we thought that he was unconscious but found out that he's been killed. Someone has murdered your cousin." Lahar informed with the sad expression.

Sonic quivered, he frown down and got down on his knees. He then start bursting tears.

"No… no, no, no. This can't be true. It can't be." Sonic pondered.

"I am so, so sorry Sonic for your terrible lost." Lahar apologized.

Kenny watched Sonic and so did everyone, they all felt so sorry for Sonic's lost losing his cousin. Sonic then broke down crying after hearing the news about losing his cousin. He then cried as he burst in tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic cried before slamming his fist down sobbing his cousin.

Erza walked over to Sonic, knelt down and hug her husband. Wendy joins in so did Lucy and Mirajane even Cana comforting the hedgehog hero of losing his cousin.

"Spiral… SPIIIIIIIIIIIIRAL!" Sonic cried.

And with that Sonic had fallen into a deep despair for the loss of his cousin Spiral the Hedgehog.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **The Hedgehogs of Darkness murdered Spiral the Hedgehog the cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic had lost his lost all thanks to him. The Hedgehogs of Darkness know attacked his heart but broke him, what possible would they do next and who is their spy? What is going to happen?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	13. Act 1 Scene 13: Lost

Chapter 13: Lost

It had been five days since Sonic lost his cousin being informed that he was murdered. Right now it was the funeral of Spiral the Hedgehog the Wind Dragon Slayer and the agent of the Magic Council. Every guild had attended to the funeral showing their respects to Sonic's cousin and comfort Sonic from losing his cousin. Sonic hasn't eaten anything or drinking anything, he was in an emotional wreck. He even didn't speak to his wife Erza, to Kenny, his daughter Wendy, his friends or anyone.

Many had tried to talk to him and check to see if Sonic was ok but Sonic hasn't respond or break his silence. Wendy couldn't stand to see her father look so sad and lonely from losing his cousin so did everyone else. Lucy felt so sorry for Sonic, she could not bear to see Sonic smile or look so sad. She had try talking to him but got no response.

Mirajane even tried to talk to Sonic. She knew what it felt like to lose a family member knowing how close they are. Even Lisanna tried speaking to Sonic. To comfort him but no response and rejected it. Elfman even try to have Sonic to man up to encourage his manhood but to no avail. The Strauss Family did not get any results from Sonic.

Cana try cheering Sonic knowing she had lost her mother years ago, she even try to have a drink with Sonic and flirt with him but no response there. Cana felt sad and felt so sorry for Sonic and can't stand to see him so down.

Erza tried numerous times to comfort her husband, try to help him get through the pain from losing his cousin. Even Wendy assisted her mother to help Sonic including Kenny and Carla but to no avail. They had no results and failed to comfort and speak to Sonic.

Fairy Tail had tried to help and comfort Sonic. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and even Mermaid Heel heard the news about Sonic's cousin and felt so sorry for Sonic. Jenny had try to comfort Sonic every way she could to help him feel better but couldn't do it. Everyone had tried to help Sonic but all fail.

Sonic was lost, broken, and fell into a deep despair into the darkness. Spiral's death had taken its toll on Sonic and it broke his heart.

Right now, today was Spiral the Hedgehog's funeral. Everyone had attended to the funeral and right now everyone arrive at the cemetery. Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu helped carried the coffin to buried Spiral. Before they would bury Spiral, Makarov had to say a few words before they would begin.

"Spiral the Hedgehog was brave, honest, respectable, funny, and a fighter just like Sonic. He had helped Sonic alongside Kenny to fight and defeat Darkness the Hedgehog. He was a hero and a protector, he gave his life to protect the ones he cared about and protected Sonic as well. Spiral will forever be miss and we will not be forgotten, he is a hero, a wonderful dragon slayer and a wonderful friend. We will forever miss you Spiral. Rest in Peace." Makarov eulogized.

After giving the eulogy, they prepared to bury Spiral underground. Everyone toss the flower down to the coffin saying their last goodbyes to the wind dragon slayer. Everyone had left and return to the Fairy Tail guild for the repass. All but except Sonic who stay behind, just looking down at the coffin and seconds after the rain begin to pour down. Sonic had then burst into tears, the rain had cover his face from showing his tears as he silently sob to his fallen cousin.

"Spiral… I can't believe you're gone. You were the only family that I have in this world. We never got the chance to hang out some more and gotten close, I missed you so much. I'll never get to see you again and I blame myself for not being there to save you. I will avenge you cousin, I know who really did it. It's the Hedgehogs of Darkness, they're going to pay for what they did and I'll make sure your death won't be vein. That's a promise." Sonic promised.

With that, Sonic close his eyes staying here for a few more seconds. Unaware, Kenny secretly watch Sonic looking down at the coffin underground. He couldn't be so sorry for his partner and his best friend. He looked away, bursting tears and return back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail…_

Everyone had attended to the repass, hanging out and socializing. Sonic was up top of the guild outside, he just look at the view and took a seat. He couldn't stop thinking about Spiral and the ones who did it. He decide not to talk to anyone, Kenny tried to speak to Sonic but however Sonic refused not to talk. It was very quiet for Sonic, he just kept staring at the view and kept thinking.

Out of nowhere, a small figure appear right behind of Sonic and walks by him and turn its attention to the blue blur hero.

"I've what happened." The voice said sounding like a female.

Sonic look to his right, there it was Mavis Vermillion the first master with that sad look on her face.

"I am so sorry for your loss Sonic, it hurts me to see you like this and fell into despair." Mavis apologized.

Sonic had breaking the silence and begin to speak finally talking to someone.

"Me too. I'm in a sad mood." Sonic responded.

Mavis takes a seat next to him and with that she then scoot close and hugs the hero comforting him.

"It's ok. The funeral was very beautiful, everyone had attended and showing their much respect to your cousin." Mavis commented.

Sonic continue to look at the view of Magnolia Town and respond.

"Yeah. It sure was." Sonic agreed.

"Sonic, you and Spiral were so close like you guys are brothers. I know he is the only family you had in this world since you guys are from another world. He will always be there in your heart and will guide you all the way no matter what." Mavis comforted.

"Thanks Mavis. That meant a lot to me, I blame myself that I should've saved Spiral. It's my fault that I had him killed."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen and I I'm pretty sure Spiral fought to protect you knowing how much he loved you even he's your cousin but he loved you like his own brother. Spiral will forever be missed and he is a wonderful guy and a hero like you that cares the people and protects them."

"Y-Yeah… I know and you're right Mavis. Spiral maybe gone but I don't think he's gone. He's still in my heart and reaching to me. Yeah we were close but our bond will never break us apart. I will never forget him."

Mavis smile at him coming from Sonic. She had admire him and by then she then made her move by kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"You know Sonic, if I was still alive and young I would totally date you and be happily married right now." Mavis beamed.

Sonic shot his eyes wide open and look to the first master with that shocking expression. Mavis couldn't help but smile to Sonic's expression and hugged him a little tight.

"Know this Sonic, you still have Fairy Tail, your friends, even a family like your wife Erza, your daughter Wendy and your partner Kenny and his girlfriend Carla. Always remember that you're not alone, we will always be there for you no matter what. That who we are, we are Fairy Tail and we never leave a sad member alone." Mavis reminded.

Sonic look to Mavis with shock. Mavis was right and it even reminded the same words and the same advice that he had receive remembering back.

" _Spiral said that same exact thing once before._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _Sonic's Flashback…_

 _Sonic and Spiral hanging out as it was at a beach. They had taken their shoes off and relax at the beach as the sun was setting. The two hedgehogs look and watch the beautiful sunset together. There was moments of silence, the two hedgehogs smiled enjoying each other's company. Spiral suddenly breaks the silence and look over to his cousin._

" _Hey Sonic." Spiral said._

" _What's up?" Sonic asked._

" _Don't forget that you have a family and friends like Fairy Tail by your side and will always be there for you."_

" _Sure. What made you say that?"_

" _I don't know just in case someday if I die or go away. I want to let you know that by heart and soul Sonic and always remember, wherever you are or wherever you go I will always be with you in your heart till the end."_

 _Sonic smiled on looking at his cousin._

" _Thanks Spiral, same goes to you too. I love you." Sonic said._

" _I love you too cousin." Spiral responded._

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

Sonic remember the same words that Spiral had said to him. He slowly returns the hug hugging Mavis back and shed a tear from his eye knowing that it was true. Mavis felt Sonic embracing her and see the tear coming down to his chin. She smiled greatly him and comforted he sadden hero.

"It's ok Sonic, its ok." Mavis comforted.

Sonic just let it all out while Mavis comforted him for the time being as the repass continued on.

Hours has passed by, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel return back to their own guilds and the wizards of Fairy Tail return on back to their homes for the night. Sonic and the others return home and settled down. Sonic head outside at the back and relax laying on the hammock looking up at the stars.

Erza, Wendy, Kenny, and Carla watch on seeing Sonic looking sad and depress over the loss of his cousin. Wendy place her hand to her chest just hurts her to see her father to be in a deep despair.

"It hurts me to see Sonic to be so depress." Wendy said.

"Indeed child. I've never seen Sonic like this, he was depress when he was homesick before but this is very sad and heartbreaking." Carla agreed.

"You're telling me. This is very deep to Sonic, Spiral and him were so close and had a strong bond between them but now it's gone and it hurt Sonic and devastated him." Kenny stated.

"I wish we could do something to help him." Wendy wished.

"So do I everyone. I hate to see my love to be in a deep depression and despair. However let's let Sonic be alone, it will take some time for him but right now we can't help him right now." Erza suggested.

"But Erza, can we try to help Sonic?"

"I'm afraid it won't do but for right now let's let Sonic be. Hopefully I hope Sonic will return to us with that same smile that we all know and love."

Erza and the rest left Sonic alone not disturbing him. Wendy didn't want to leave Sonic alone, she wanted to help her father and help him cheer up but her mother insisted not to help Sonic giving him some time.

Sonic kept looking at the stars while lying on the hammock. He kept thinking about Spiral and his words to him when the last time they hang out. Seconds after, Sonic slowly close his eyes knowing he was getting tired. He try to keep his eyes open but fail to do so and with that he was passed out asleep for the night.

* * *

 _Sonic's Dream…_

 _Sonic wonder through the unknown and mysterious place. He look around wondering what's going on at first but something caught his attention. There was a shadow figure up ahead of Sonic and so Sonic went to go check out and find out who the person is. Sonic use his sonic speed to reach over to the person and when he stop, skidding on the ground and finds out that it's Spiral the Hedgehog his cousin is the person._

" _Spiral. Is that you?" Sonic asked._

 _Before Sonic or anything happen and just as Spiral was about to respond until all of sudden, something impaled through him through his chest. Sonic jumped by surprise, it was a blue energy blade appear out of nowhere._

" _SPIRAL!" Sonic cried._

 _Spiral coughing out blood from his mouth, the blade came out from Spiral, his chest splatter blood from his body and Spiral slowly knelt down on his knees and collapse to the ground on his chest falling into despair._

" _Spiral… NO!" Sonic shouted._

 _Before Sonic could act, the three figures appear in front of him, across from him. It was Blast, Toxic, and Flame as their eyes glow in colors and smirking to the hedgehog hero._

" _Hahahaha looks like your cousin is gone and there's nothing you can do to bring him back." Blast smirked looking over to Sonic._

" _You're going to pay for this you hear me!" Sonic threatened._

 _Without any warning, Toxic electrocutes Sonic with green lightning making Sonic to scream in agony, Flame comes in engulfs his fist with flames and delivers a brutal and intense punch right to Sonic in the stomach making Sonic spitting out blood from his mouth and got down on his knees and clutch to his stomach. Blast laughed at Sonic and creates a blue energy ball and points it over directly to Sonic._

" _No Spiral is gone, it's your turn to join him in hell Sonic the Hedgehog." Blast grinned._

 _With that, Blast blasting a full power blue energy beam over at Sonic to end his life which makes the screen to turn white._

* * *

 _End of the Dream…_

Sonic shot his eyes open, sat up straight quickly and start to shout.

"NOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic soon slowly to realize that it was a dream. It was daytime and still in his tuxedo. Sonic remember that he passed out asleep in the hammock throughout the entire night. He let out a heavy sigh and climbs off the hammock and returns back inside the house.

" _That was only a dream. I must've passed out last night._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic enter to the kitchen to get some orange from the fridge. Before he could do that, he notices a note on the fridge so he grabs it and read it.

 _Sonic,_

 _We're at the guild and left you alone to yourself. Kenny wanted to stay and wait but I told him not to disturb you. I hope you'll be ok._

 _Erza_

Sonic finished reading the note, get a glass of orange juice to pour a glass and puts the orange juice back. He drinks it down and puts the glass away and heads upstairs to the bathroom in Sonic and Erza's bedroom. He look at the mirror in the bathroom and sighed to himself once again. Sonic start to get ready to start his day as he get freshen up by taking a shower, brushing his teeth and put his clothes and shoes on.

Sonic exits the house and walks through the city with his hands in his pocket. He decide not to go to the guild but go there later on. Sonic head over to the park of Magnolia and lays on the grass looking up at the sky. He place his hands behind his head to have his head to feel comfortable and watch the clouds. Sonic let out another depressing sigh and thought of things.

" _Spiral, what should I do? I don't know what the next step is for me. Man this is so irritating_ " Sonic thought.

Moments later, someone approach to Sonic, looking down at him that caught his attention blocking him from watching the clouds.

"Sonic."

Sonic looks to the person, recognize the brown eyes. There were Lucy's eyes, it was Lucy Heartfilia with her hands claps behind her back.

"Oh hey Lucy." Sonic greeted.

"So you finally talk. It's good to hear from you again." Lucy said.

"Yeah I broke my silence when Mavis talk to me. Why aren't you at the guild?"

"Well I had to go shopping for food and supplies. I notice you heading to the park so I followed you."

"Oh."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty shitty. I'm depressed, locked in darkness and don't know what to do since I lost my cousin."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sonic, I lost both of my parents and I can imagine how you feel because I've been there too. I lost my family."

"I know. Even Mira and Elfman lost Lisanna once and they know how it feel losing what is precious to you."

"I remember. So Sonic, are you going to head over to Fairy Tail?"

"Maybe later, I just need some alone time to clear my head."

"I'm heading back to my place, would you like to join me. I would like to make you some food is you like?"

"I did promise that I would stop so why not."

Lucy helped Sonic up but Sonic refuse the help so he got up on his own. Sonic walked with Lucy over to her place to hang out. It didn't take long for them to get to the destination it was only five minutes away so they got there in five minutes.

Sonic enter inside of Lucy's place and she closes the door behind them. Sonic took a seat at the sofa to make himself comfortable.

"Can I offer you something like something to drink?" Lucy asked.

"I'll take some juice. What kind do you got?" Sonic asked.

"I have apple juice."

"I like that."

"OK. I'll be right back."

Lucy enter the kitchen, grabs a cup, gets the carton of apple juice from the fridge, opens the cap and pours a cup down and closes the carton and puts the apple juice back and takes the cup to Sonic.

"Here you go." Lucy offered.

Sonic accepts it and drinks it taking a sip.

"Thanks Lucy." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime. So um… it's been a few days since Spiral died. You haven't eaten or drinking anything, it really devastated you after hearing the news. Everyone wondered even I wonder if you were going to be alright."

"I don't know. I still got my friends and my family but I don't have Spiral anymore, he was the only family I had in this world since I was transported to Earthland from my home and can't see my parents and my friends again. I was just only an animal walking to a place and don't know anything about this world but I got used to it and learned a lot. I just… I just don't know what to do anymore."

Sonic puts the cup down and place his hands to his face and looks down to the ground. Lucy scooted closer to Sonic and hugs the hedgehog hero comforting him and close her eyes.

"Sonic, it's going to be alright. You have me. You got Erza, Wendy, your partner Kenny, Natsu, and everyone that cares about you. We're here for you, we'll do anything to help you. Spiral will always be here in you and guide you. All you have to do is believe in your cousin and believe in yourself." Lucy comforted.

Sonic looks to the blonde celestial wizard. He sighed, remember the words and the advices from Spiral, everyone he knew and suddenly form a smile on his face. This made Lucy smile when she notices it.

"You're right Lucy. You're absolutely right. Yeah Spiral maybe gone but his heart lives on in me. I think I'll be ok thanks to you and Mavis from yesterday. I'll be fine." Sonic said smiling.

"You will?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah. All I got to do is smile and always think tomorrow will be a good day."

"Now that's the Sonic I know and love. I'm glad you're feeling ok."

"Yeah me too. I said I'll be at the guild later but right now I just need some alone time still. Don't you got to head to the guild anyway to pay your rent?"

"Not likely. I paid my rent yesterday. Anyway, thanks for bringing my smile again thanks to your smile."

"Oh stop you're making me blush."

Lucy giggled at Sonic's remark. Sonic finish his cup of apple juice to put it back at the kitchen but Lucy insist that she'll do it. Sonic let do it and just wait. Sonic prepare himself to leave the place and head on to his way before Lucy stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Out for a run. I'll see you later." Sonic waved.

Before Sonic would leave until Lucy stopped him from leaving by grabbing him by his wrist.

"Don't go, stay here with me." Lucy pleaded.

"I don't think I can St-Mmmmph!"

Sonic got interrupted when Lucy press her lips against Sonic's lips sharing an affectionate kiss. Sonic pulled away quickly and backs away.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Enjoying the company." Lucy softly said before proceeding to kiss Sonic.

"Whoa. Let's not go there Lucy."

Lucy didn't listen so she pressed her lips against Sonic's surprising him. She then proceed to press Sonic against the wall even pressing her against him. Lucy even wrap her arms around Sonic's neck getting too caught up with the kiss. Sonic try not resisting to get caught in the moment as he pride himself off away from Lucy. The celestial wizard to let Sonic go wanting to have the private moment with him. A couple of times later, Sonic suddenly couldn't resist it nor stop the kiss so with that he then proceed to return the kiss, kissing Lucy back in return.

The two begin making out as they deepen the kiss to make things interesting. They didn't care of what is happening or Sonic worry about anything and having thoughts about his cousin. He was finally out of his thoughts about Spiral, it helped him to forget the thoughts about Spiral all thanks to Lucy being caught right in the moment.

The kiss lasted on for six minutes, heir kiss was passionate and a little wild at first. Lucy had an idea up in mind, she drags Sonic over to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. She pushes Sonic gently over to the bed breaking the kiss. Lucy climbs to the bed, climbing on top of Sonic and smothers him with kiss on his face and on his shoulder. Lucy wanted this for a long time and it was like a dream come true. And so, Sonic reach to Lucy's neck and kisses it to even the odds. This made Lucy smile by this sudden action from Sonic, enjoying the pleasure and the teasing.

Two minutes after, they stop and they start to strip off their clothing to toss it to the floor and proceed to get their mood started. Lucy being on top of Sonic, she slowly begin to penetrate herself with Sonic's manhood entering inside her womanhood slowly. Lucy let out a high pitch scream feeling the pain. She stop to endure the size for a few seconds. After a minute, she then proceed to move her hips grind against Sonic feeling him rubbing her insides.

Lucy press her hands to Sonic's chest, looking down at the hero while moving her hips. The celestial wizard smile looking into Sonic's emerald green eyes concentrating her hip movements grinding against Sonic, feeling his manhood rubbing her insides and her desires. Seconds later, Lucy decide to go a little faster to increase her speed of her hip movements. Sonic just stare at Lucy, watching her having her fun with her crush. Lucy had begun to moan with passion, she could feel the pleasure rising in her and the ecstasy flowing through her body with passion.

"Uh. Uh. It feels so good." Lucy moaned.

Sonic slowly wrap his hands around Lucy by her hips, begin caressing her waist while the celestial wizard moving her hips. Her breasts start bouncing hypnotically making Sonic to ogle them. He could not take his eyes off from Lucy's large breasts bouncing in his amusement. Lucy leans forward close to Sonic, pressing her breasts against his chest and shares a deep, soft, tender, and passionate kiss on the lips against Sonic's. Sonic had eventually return the kiss, slide down his hands to Lucy's derriere and with that he gently caress it plus gives it a tight squeeze to get a good grip that made Lucy to squeal with excitement.

A minute later, Sonic drawn his hands over to Lucy's breasts to cope a feel by fondling them with both of his hands to massage Lucy. The celestial wizard moan every Sonic's touch by his hands making her smile and moan with passion. She bring her hands to Sonic's hand placing them onto his letting the hero to fondle them with his heart content. Lucy had craved for Sonic to touch her breasts and got her wish, she wanted more from Sonic and want him to pleasure her desire and so Lucy kept on moaning and bounce her hips faster to increase the excitement for the both of them.

"Uh. Uh. Oh yes, that's it. Rub my breasts Sonic, pleasure them like they're yours." Lucy moaned with passion.

Sonic continue to play and fondle with Lucy's breasts some more before stop fondling them. Lucy squeeze her breasts, her hips were moving on their own because the lust had taken control of her hips. She was in cloud nine, her mind became blank all she can think was pleasure and excitement. Sonic place his hands right back over to Lucy's butt to fondle with them making the blonde celestial wizard moan some more with passion in her voice.

"Oh yes. Give it to me." Lucy moaned.

Sonic want to get even so he began to bulk his waist, thrusting back and forth as he pumps his erection in and out of the blonde celestial wizard. Lucy felt this, she had that lustful smile on her face feeling Sonic rubbing her insides to return the favor. Lucy look over to Sonic smiling to her crush as he gives it to her continuing their moment together. While thrusting, Lucy's breasts bouncing hypnotically that made Sonic to be amused and ogles them while thrusting his waist with his hands wrapped around Lucy's waist. Sonic watches the blonde celestial wizard moan for entertaining while continuously to thrust inside her for a few more minutes before stopping.

Lucy returns back in control so she resume to move her hips to receive more pleasure. Lucy intertwine her hands to Sonic's hands closing her eyes moan with passion during the moment of her time with Sonic. Lucy did not care that she has to be at the guild to go out on a job with Natsu and the others or focus on her rent due. All Lucy can think about is her special time with Sonic and finally got her dream to spend with Sonic and have this special moment with Sonic that she waited so long for.

Lucy continue moving her hips as they're moving on their own. She even moan while kissing her crush as their sexual moment continue on for the time being. Lucy wrap her arms around Sonic's neck, her hips continuously move on their own and Lucy was in the moment of ecstasy. She had finally had her wish and the moment to spend time with Sonic only and have him where she wants him to be was like a dream come true. The bed start to shake, squeaking back and forth as Lucy's hips start to move a little hard and faster in motion.

They kiss for seven minutes so they pull away to gain oxygen and Lucy could feel that she's going to explode having her moment with the guardian of Earthland.

"Oh Sonic… uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. I'm going to explode." Lucy moaned while clutching to Sonic.

"If you're going to let yourself loose then do it." Sonic grunted.

Lucy kept moaning, her hips moving faster she even bounce herself atop Sonic's lap feeling the pleasure building inside her. Their hands still intertwine together, holding into each other as their passionate sex continues on a little more. Lucy couldn't hold it in much longer as much she wanted to last a little longer but it was too much for her so after a few more of her hip movements Lucy release herself, squirting her juices around Sonic's manhood. She let out a high pitch scream while climaxing, Sonic had hold it in and didn't climax as well.

Afterward, Lucy climbs off of Sonic and snuggles next to him and cover their bodies with her blanket around them. Lucy place a kiss on Sonic's cheek and rest her head onto his shoulder.

"That was incredible." Lucy commented.

Sonic realize what he did and blamed himself for it.

"Oh man what did I just do?" Sonic wondered freaking out.

"Hey don't freak out Sonic. You were caught up in the moment and so was I. I enjoyed it, you even enjoy it too." Lucy stated.

"I… you're right, I did enjoy it. Are you sure that this isn't about me cheating on Erza?"

"Of course. I wanted to help you feel much better and try cheer you up and after all I got my wish."

"You mean to tell me that you wanted to sleep with me all this time."

"Yes. I even had wet dreams about you and me together."

"You sure it's not you and Natsu?"

"(Playfully punches Sonic's arm) Shut up! That's not like that."

"I'm just messing with you Lucy. I may not get to eat a meal but to tell you the truth I enjoy having sex with you. I think it really helped me, let's not tell Erza about this."

"My lips are sealed. I don't plan on telling Erza. I can imagine what she'll do to me if she find out."

"Cool. That's what I like to hear. I'm going to going out on my run so I think I'll see you and the others at Fairy Tail."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"This was my first time. I wanted to spend my first time with you, I finally had my dream come true. I want to say thank you for having my dream Sonic. You're a wonderful guy."

"Oh um… well… your welcome I guess but could you at least save your first time to the person that you're in love with in the future instead of me?"

"No. I want this to be my first time with you. You're special to me and you know I'm in love with you don't you?"

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

"*Giggle* It's ok. In the meantime, you sound ok and you're looking ok from being depressed."

"Yeah you can say that, I guess that passionate sex we had must've helped me but I don't think that helped me. You helped me get through my depression by words that helped me and with that I want to thank you Lucy. You helped me."

"Anytime. If you ever want to talk or want to do this again I'm always available for you and you're welcome here to my place anytime."

"Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome."

Sonic sat up and was about climb off the bed but Lucy stopped him and she suddenly press her lips against Sonic's sharing a passionate kiss once again and pulls away. Sonic then climbs off the bed and gets his clothes and shoes back on and exit out the window. Lucy lay to her side with her hand on her hip and watches Sonic leaving.

"You mind if I exit through the window?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, I don't mind one bit. I'll see you back at the guild then." Lucy accepted.

"Yeah. I'll check you later."

Sonic jumps through the window and takes off in his sonic speed going out on his run. Lucy watch Sonic leave with that lovely smile on her face. Lucy sighed lovingly and had finally had her wish.

"I can't believe that really happen. I finally had my wish and my dream come true." Lucy said lovingly.

* * *

 _An Hour Later…_

Sonic return home after going out on his run to explore in his sonic speed. Sonic enter in the house to grab something before going to the guild and let everyone know that he'll be ok. Sonic then notice a figure in the living what brought to him by surprise. It was his partner and exceed Kenny waited very patiently for Sonic to return.

"Kenny. Aren't you supposed to be at the guild?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah but I decided to wait for you. I knew you would return home so here I am." Kenny explained.

"That makes sense. So is there something you need?"

"No but I have to tell you something."

"Oh yeah? Well what is it?"

"Sonic. I believe it's time I tell you everything. The entire truth about the Hedgehogs of Darkness and the origins of their existence."

Sonic shot his eyes wide open hearing Kenny saying the exact three words: Hedgehogs of Darkness. He wondered how did Kenny knew about them and why did he had that stern look on his face. Sonic then prepare to know the truth and Kenny then begin to explain about the secrets and the origins about the Hedgehogs of Darkness is yet to be reviewed.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Kenny knows about the Hedgehogs of Darkness and about everything. Sonic is in one heck of a story about the three dark and mysterious hedgehogs as the secrets is yet to be reviewed. What is going on and what secrets does Kenny have for Sonic to know about?**

 **Find out and tune in next time for yet another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	14. Act 1 Scene 14: Origins

Chapter 14: Origins

Sonic the Hedgehog standing there with that shocking expression on his face and eyes widen of absolute shock. Kenny sitting at the sofa looking at Sonic with a stern look on his face knows everything about the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Sonic wondered how did Kenny knew about them so with that he began to answer these questions, getting to the bottom of it.

"Kenny how do you know about the Hedgehogs of Darkness? Did Ebony told you about them?" Sonic questioned.

"No. Not likely, Ebony didn't told me everything. I know it from scratch." Kenny answered.

"How so Kenny? How do you know everything about them?"

"I have a flash drive of files kept in secret without you or anyone else knowing about them."

"Files? You kept them all along?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Seven long years."

"Seven years? You serious right now?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"To not let you know the real danger and the truth of what will happen if anyone finds out about them."

"And yet they're here on Earthland and they're out on the loose and no one knows about them."

"I know they killed Spiral."

"What? You knew?"

"Yes. I could tell that they're merciless and dangerous."

"That explains it. Now I want to know Kenny, what aren't you telling me?"

"I know who's responsible of creating the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"Who?"

Kenny took a deep breath before telling Sonic his answer.

"Professor Eugene Walker."

"What?! Are you serious? He's responsible?"

"Not all of that. There was Joseph the Dingo, Venom the Tiger."

"Whoa they helped created them."

"Yeah but also there is one person who is added to the equation to created them."

"Who?"

"…Me."

"Wait you Kenny?"

"That's right, I'm partially responsible of creating the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Not all of that, Darkness the Hedgehog is responsible as well."

"Get out! Are you kidding me?"

"I am not Sonic, this is serious. Darkness wasn't alive when we created him, his soul help us create the project known as **Project: Apocalypse**."

"Project Apocalypse?"

"Precisely. That's the name of the operation and the project we worked for seven years to create."

"Damn. I can't believe this. This had really happened seven years ago?"

"Yes."

"Kenny tell me everything. I want to know all of it."

"That's what I was planning to do. Before I can tell you the full story, remember the story I told you that I was found by Joseph the Dingo?"

"Yeah I remember, what's up?"

"To tell you the truth, Joseph found me and found out that I have great potential of science and had my own lab of magic where I used to live at my own place at Oak Town. He hired me to be his assistant and inventor back at his ship in the Dark Realm and filled me about everything about the project."

"What! You were an inventor and create supplies for people at Oak Town?"

"Yes. I even sell them for money to get by since I did not have anywhere else to go so I build my own place to live and bought food, supplies and create supplies to get by and keep moving forward. One day Joseph found me and offer me a home that day."

"I see. Anyway, continue on."

"But yeah, I didn't even age since I've been in the realm of darkness for too long so I created a device that won't have me age and keep my current age at bay using there tool and gadgets."

"Oh."

"But yeah anyway, I helped out with the project and met with Joseph's friend: Venom aka Lockdown. He is the one that told me stories about you and how he was defeated by you and was transported in the realm of darkness along with you from that explosion that happen seven years ago."

"Wait so I didn't die?"

"Yeah. Joseph had tracked Venom's beacon and that's why they found him and you altogether and they treat your wounds and his and put you to sleep as you were knocked out hard."

"And that explains that they put me in the Cyro-Chamber after they treat my wounds and kept me asleep for seven long years right?"

"Precisely. They kept you as a trophy and were going to sell you to keep you locked and asleep for as long as they can."

"How did you know?"

"I've read Joseph's journal and kept it when it was ready for me to tell you the full story."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let me tell you the entire story of how the Hedgehogs of Darkness are created and how it all happen."

"Yeah do that."

"OK then. This where it all happens…"

* * *

 _Flashback…._

 _ **Kenny's POV: It began when I attended to the meeting with Joseph, Venom, and Professor Walker in the dark realm seven years ago. The meeting was about to discussing the next step and the plans for our future.**_

 _Joseph the Dingo accompanied by Kenny enter in the briefing room for the meeting. Kenny had heard that they'll be a meeting but he did not know that he'll be participating. The both enter inside the briefing room, there Kenny sees Venom the Tiger aka Lockdown and the scientist and inventor Professor Eugene Walker sitting in the briefing room waiting for them to arrive._

" _Professor Walker." Kenny said._

 _The professor looks over to the exceed._

" _I believe you heard of me?" Prof. Walker assumed._

" _Yeah I'm a fan of your work. I read your books and I love your inventions." Kenny responded with a small smile._

" _I am pleased to hear that. I hear you're an inventor too right?"_

" _Y-Yes sir."_

" _Maybe we can work together someday."_

" _I would like that sir."_

" _Hello Joseph." Venom greeted._

" _Hey there bud, how are you holding up?" Joseph asked._

" _I'm getting there but my progress is going perfectly. Thanks for patching me up."_

" _No problem."_

" _Ok now that we're all here, why are we all here for?" Prof. Walker questioned._

" _I brought you all here including Kenneth here to discuss our plans for the future. Now that Sonic is gone, we can move on to our plan and what we can plan for the future."_

" _That's an interesting question. I don't have no plans of what to do next on my agenda."_

" _I don't have my trophy since Sonic is dead." Venom stated._

" _Wait you guys met Sonic?" Kenny asked._

" _Yes. I've fought him back at Earthland. He and those pathetic Fairy Tail scums ruined my plans against Sonic. Now I must figure out what I can do for the future for myself and get stronger."_

" _That's a first."_

" _So what's our next step and our next phase for our future?" Prof. Walker questioned._

" _Darkness is gone, Mephiles has been defeated and dead and Sonic can no longer protect his precious Fairy Tail and the people he care deeply about and we have the upper advantage to plan our phase to try to rule over Earthland and their magic making it all ours." Joseph exclaimed._

" _Do anyone has any ideas of what we can do?" Venom asked._

" _To be honest I don't have nothing." Kenny confessed._

" _So do I. Damnit! I wish there was a spark of life to think of what we all can really do."_

 _ **Kenny's POV: Everyone wondered what we can really do until all of sudden, that happened.**_

" _We can create a powerful super weapon." The voiced suggested._

 _Everyone jump up wondering who had said that and caught their attention. They got the looking around until all of sudden, they see a black shadow figure appearing only to be in spirit as it is a soul. The figure then exposes itself reviewing to be the dark hedgehog appearing the briefing room known as_ _ **Darkness the Hedgehog**_ _._

" _Lord Darkness." Venom said._

 _With that, Prof. Walker, Venom, and Joseph bow down to the dark hedgehog. Kenny decide to hide not wanting to be seen by the dark hedgehog._

" _You're alive." Venom said._

" _No but only in spirit. I may be gone but I still have my power to communicate in the short period of time. You guys create a powerful weapon capable to be destructible, powerful, and merciless like me." Darkness suggested._

" _Create someone like you?" Venom inquired._

" _Precisely. You got the doctor and you have the tools and the blueprints about it might as well create it in case if any heroes like Sonic strong enough to stop your plans."_

" _Of course my lord. But how?" Joseph asked._

" _You guys are smart. Figure it out, find a different angle."_

 _With that, Darkness's spirit had vanished like smoke. The three stood up on their feet and agree with the dark hedgehog._

" _That's perfect. We can make a powerful super weapon." Joseph said._

" _Of course. I have the steps and the blueprints and we can surely make the powerful weapon capable to fight any wizard or hero stronger like Sonic to defeat." Prof. Walker smirked._

" _Yes but how can we do that?" Venom asked._

" _I have the data of Mephiles the Dark and his DNA. Also I even have Darkness's data as well including the blood when he fought Sonic back at Magnolia Town and we can use the Book of Darkness but unfortunately, it will take a very long time to find it." Prof. Walker explained._

" _Do not worry, I actually know a few spells from the book that can help."_

" _You won't be working on this alone Eugene, Kenny will help you."_

 _Kenny show his face and wave at them._

" _Uh yeah I'll help." Kenny volunteered smiling nervously._

" _Excellent. Then it's settled, we can get started and begin to operation calling the_ _ **Project: Apocalypse**_ _." Prof. Walker smiled._

" _I like that name. Let's get started."_

 _With that, the team then prepare to setup for the project and get started with the operation._

 _ **Kenny's POV: After the meeting and the ideas, we had begun to get started with Project Apocalypse creating a powerful super weapon to use it as a secret weapon and a secret plan if their objective gets interrupted by anyone that stand in their way. I helped and setup the project with Prof. Walker making a mistake that I made but I was caught in the moment helping to create the project. Prof. Walker and I thought we would going to create one but Joseph had other plans.**_

 _Walker and Kenny setup up the lab and getting started with the project until they are interrupted by Joseph making his presence in the lab._

" _Joseph, do you need something?" Prof. Walker asked._

" _No but I had thought of this idea in my head." Joseph stated._

" _Explain."_

" _Instead making one weapon why not make three weapons to be powerful all the same together."_

" _What three? That will take a very long time to complete that." Kenny stated._

" _How would that help?" Prof. Walker questioned._

" _I heard that the wizards from Fairy Tail went to Tenrou Island for their S-Class Trials and it disappeared with them." Joseph informed._

" _What? Are you serious?"_

" _I heard it all in the newspaper from the Magic Council. It was a black dragon called it Acnologia who's responsible of the island's disappearance."_

" _A dragon? I thought they weren't any dragons exist since they disappeared seven years ago." Kenny stated._

" _That's what I thought too." Prof. Walker said agreeing with the exceed._

" _Well we all thought wrong, Acnologia is real and still out there." Joseph exclaimed._

" _Well since there won't be any trouble along with us, which that means it will give us enough time to create and complete the project. We'll make three weapons."_

" _That's the spirit."_

" _Wait could it be possible?" Kenny asked._

" _Of course if we can work together Kenneth."_

" _So are you in or out if you is then I will toss you into the darkness." Joseph questioned._

 _Kenny's POV: That is when I made a mistake and cooperate to create the project hoping it will please and impress my owner._

" _I'll do it sir." Kenny accepted._

" _Splendid. Now you guys can get back to work, we have much to do for our plans." Joseph allowed._

 _Joseph exits the lab and so Prof. Walker and Kenny return back to their work on the project._

 _ **Kenny's POV: And so we get started with Project Apocalypse and work really hard to complete the project. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I didn't know why I felt this way but something tells me that it will not end well.**_

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

"Have you regret of making that choice?" Sonic asked.

"I did but I didn't want to make Joseph angry or he'll put me in the darkness with no way to escape." Kenny answered sadly.

"Oh man. I'm sorry Kenny."

"It's ok. Now back to my story."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _ **Kenny's POV: We did begin the project in the airship so we decide to move the lab and the required equipment, supplies, and materials to a suitable place and got started there. Prof. Walker and I began working on the project to create three weapons. I know it's going to be hard work but we work our way to get the job done and make it pure and perfect for their plans. I did not want any part of so I cooperate. As we begin the project, Prof. Walker use the data he had gathered from Mephiles the Dark and Darkness the Hedgehog, combing their data altogether into one and with that he even had combine two DNA samples from them as well. He use their blood and mix them together. I thought we were going to create weapons like wizards but all of sudden, we were creating three hedgehogs. I look at the blueprints and find out about this.**_

" _Professor Walker, are we creating three hedgehogs that almost look like Sonic?" Kenny asked._

" _Nonsense Kenneth. We're not creating Sonic clones, we're making perfect mobian hedgehogs to be as powerful and unstoppable powerful than Darkness the Hedgehog." Prof. Walker explained._

" _I thought we were creating wizards to possess dark magic?" Kenny asked._

" _No. We're creating three mobian hedgehogs for this project. Is there a problem?"_

" _N-No sir."_

" _Good now let's get back to work."_

 _Kenny nod his head and return back to his work._

 _ **Kenny's POV: I return to continue my work on the project. Professor Walker had discovered a powerful source of energy as months passed. He did not know what it is or what it does so he then extract the data, analyze and study the data of this powerful source of energy. It wasn't magic it was something else that he discovered. With that, he had the idea and use the energy to inject it to the three hedgehogs in the blueprints and data to make them twice as powerful. Prof. Walker and I inject and combine both dark power and the unknown source of energy altogether into them and create the powerful weapons that we can imagine and create.**_

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

"I'm guessing it's Ki Energy that Professor Walker discovered." Sonic assumed.

"It sure was. I think you know how it can develop and how it can be use." Kenny presumed.

"Yeah. I fought them before when we first met remember."

"Yeah now back to my story."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _ **Kenny's POV: We continue and kept going with the project as planned. It had taken us three years to complete the project. We even had tested the project to give it a test run through the computer to see the results. The first test became a failure, second another failure then another then another. We kept on finding another solution and another way to make the project to be perfect and pure for their plans. We did not give up on the project nor had plan to so we kept pushing forward, working hard and finding a solution. We had calculate the source and the test to progress. We thought we never get anything until that until I found a solution. I have found and calculated the source and come up with the solution. I used the steps and the blueprints to gather the data and calculated everything that is when I got the solution and the perfect calculation. Prof. Walker was pleased and we tested the projects through the computer as it the result were perfect. We were all set up and begin creating the projects by creating three hedgehogs.**_

" _You've done a wonderful job Kenny, I'm proud of you." Prof. Walker commented._

" _Thank you sir glad I found a solution." Kenny smiled._

" _Now that we have what we need, we can proceed to create the project and create three hedgehogs that I have created in the blueprints in my computer."_

 _ **Kenny's POV: So we began creating the three hedgehogs that setup by Walker hoping that would help them and succeed in their plans but things did not seem to turn out to be.**_

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there." Kenny continued.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _ **Kenny's POV: It had taken us three years to complete the project as we had to create three of them altogether. It was a lot of hard work but we were up to the challenge and continue with the project anyway. We had to make sure the project would be golden and perfect just the way that Professor Walker wanted for this project. So anyways, he injected the dark power and Ki Energy into all three hedgehogs. They were held in three capsules, we did not complete the project alone we had help from a few scientists that Professor Walker knew and help us create the project working together as a team. We had finish put up the finish touches of the project and Venom then prepare to use the spell that he learned from reading the Book of Darkness. After the spell was completed and added to the equation, the project was now completed. Joseph and Venom arrived to the lab and check out our hard work that had paid off.**_

" _Now you guys created the perfect project and you all have done an excellent job." Joseph commented._

" _Thank you but all credit goes to Kenny who found a great solution and the way to create the project." Professor Walker stated._

" _Really? I'm proud of you Kenneth. You deserve a nice reward."_

" _Thank you sir, glad I can be a service." Kenny saluted._

" _Right now, let's keep these projects here locked and safe for our secret weapon when the time comes." Venom suggested._

" _I was about to get onto that. Since we've completed the projects, let's get these capsules to the ship and have them locked up for the special occasion boys." Joseph commanded._

 _ **Kenny's POV: Joseph's men was going to prepare to take the capsules back to the airship but all of sudden, that where the disaster happened that cause chaos.**_

 _Before Joseph's guys were going to take the capsules away back to the airship when all of sudden, three colors started to glow. It caught everyone's attention at first, the first capsule glowed blue, second glow green, and third glows red. Joseph look over to Professor Walker wonder what is going on._

" _Walker! What the hell is going on? Did you activate the capsules to be released?" Joseph asked._

" _No I didn't. I have them all shut, something doesn't seem right." Prof. Walker answered truthfully._

 _Venom felt something, Kenny had a bad feeling about this. Before any of them could act when all of sudden, the first capsule burst open, second goes to the second capsule and third capsule even burst open. Everyone jumped up by surprise seeing this sudden action, they froze up when they sees glowing blue eyes, green eyes, and red eyes stepping out of the capsules from the smoke appear to be three figures._

 _ ***Begin playing: Pantera – 10's***_

 _The three figures appears to be three hedgehogs. Prof. Walker bulge his eyes of shock when he discover a black and blue hedgehog, black and green hedgehog and a red hedgehog with black streaks on the tip of the quills. They were all three male mobian hedgehogs appearing right in front of them. Kenny witness and look in fear seeing how dangerous and powerful they look._

" _No… this can't be. They should not be look like that in my blueprints." Prof. Walker said._

 _The black and blue hedgehog smirked and begin to speak._

" _Well you thought wrong professor." The black and blue hedgehog stated._

" _What? But how…" Prof. Walker trailed off._

" _You did created us but the Book of Darkness had summon and created us to become pure and perfect. We feel the power building and rising inside us and now that we're complete now we can proceed to our plan of our own and we won't obey your command."_

" _We'll see about that."_

 _Professor Walker pulls out the device and controls them._

" _I planted a chip inside your brain to do what I say." Professor Walker informed._

 _The hedgehogs begin to laugh at the professor._

" _What's so funny?" Prof. Walker asked._

" _We already destroy the chip inside our brains before you could do anything about it." The black and green hedgehog notified._

" _That means you don't get to control us, we don't work for anyone. We our own bosses and we do whatever the fuck we want." The red hedgehog assured._

" _No… it can' be…" Prof. Walker trailed off._

" _That means that we are your destruction and your worst nightmare. We are the_ _ **Hedgehogs of Darkness**_ _and we will bring nothing but chaos and destruction in our path. You will all die here." The black and blue hedgehog stated._

" _Not if I can help it. Kill them boys!" Joseph shouted._

 _ ***Begin playing: Every Reborn (V for Vendetta Soundtrack)***_

 _Joseph's men pointed their guns and shoot their bullets at the Hedgehogs of Darkness. The bullets did not effect on them nor taking any damage as they stand there and take it all in. Once they stop firing, the Hedgehogs of Darkness smirked and laughed._

" _Finish already? That's too bad. Now… Kill them!" the black and blue hedgehog commanded._

 _ **Kenny's POV: After that, the Hedgehogs of Darkness begin to take charge and begin to attack them. The scientists and Joseph's men. They slaughtered everyone as I hid and watch them witness their carnage. There was blood splattering to the ground, explosions in the lab and a lot agony of screaming that scared me watching the horrifying slaughter. The scientists were slaughtered very violently and Joseph's guys fight for their lives but they were slayed by the Hedgehogs of Darkness. After their horrifying carnage, they took their attentions to Joseph and Venom. Professor Walker had exit the lab to get to safety. Venom try to fight them but he was overpowered by them as he got beaten in second and laid there brutally beaten. Joseph stood no chance against them and they confronted Joseph demanding answers that I couldn't hear clearly.**_

" _Where are you keeping Sonic? We know that you have him and he's alive." The black and blue hedgehog questioned._

" _I don't know what you're talking about. Sonic is dead, there's nothing you can do." Joseph lied._

" _Lying to us huh? Very well then, we'll spare your live but know this dingo we will collect your prize very soon and it's only a matter of time."_

" _Just who are you guys?"_

" _For your information, my name is Blast. The black and green one is my brother and his name is Toxic and the red hedgehog is our closest friend and our best friend and his name is Flame. Remember that and remember the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Blast introduced._

 _Blast violently tosses Joseph away to the ground and the Hedgehogs of Darkness create the explosion of the lab leaving nothing but ruins and they disappeared without a trace._

 _ **Kenny's POV: After witnessing their carnage and their power, I look around seeing their carnage and their destruction right in front of me. I then realize what I have done and created a huge mistake, causing Earthland to be at risk knowing the Hedgehogs of Darkness are out there on the loose. They continue to slaughter, killing anyone that stand in their way, torturing them for amusement and hold them hostage like prisoners into their secret hideout that no one wants to go and suffer there. I heard that from Joseph from talking about it back at the airship. I even discovered a flash drive that hasn't been destroyed so I secretly took it with me that holds the files and the data about the Hedgehogs of Darkness keeping it secretly from anyone to know about them. They kept on bringing destruction whatever they please for three years until Joseph had come up with a plan. He had launch a powerful cannon that took three years to come up and build to be powerful enough with my help and Professor Walker's help and uses it on the Hedgehogs of Darkness.**_

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

"After using the cannon, we had sealed the Hedgehogs of Darkness away locking them away in the abyss of the darkness with no hope of escaping." Kenny concluded.

"So what really happened to them?"

"No one knows but somehow they had escape and broken free from their imprisonment."

"That explains it."

"And while you were asleep, they had sent their soldiers to infiltrate the airship and retrieve you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I seen one of the soldiers once before imprison the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"Oh. So anyway, they're out to come get me."

"Yeah. I don't know why and what their reason is but it can't be good. I have a bad feeling about this and it's all my fault. I'm partially responsible of your cousin's death Sonic. You should be blaming me. I wanted to tell you about this sooner but I hesitated. I didn't want to lose you a partner and my best friend. I became so selfish and did not want to lose our friendship."

Kenny turn away, bursting into tears silently sobbing to himself. Sonic walks to his exceed partner and knelt down on one knee.

"Hey don't cry bud, I don't blame you for killing Spiral it was the Hedgehogs of Darkness did." Sonic confided.

"But it's my fault, you should be mad right now." Kenny blamed.

"No it isn't. It's not your fault Kenny, I don't blame you. You may have lied to me about the Hedgehogs of Darkness but that's different. I'm glad you told me everything about them. You won't lose my friendship and my partnership, we will going to be aces no matter what."

Kenny sniff and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"R-Really?" Kenny inquired.

"For real. We all made mistakes, we regret them and learn from them. That's how life goes buddy and I'm not mad at you. We're best friends and we're partners and we'll always get through this together. So turn that frown upside down and just smile." Sonic comforted.

Kenny slowly nod and slowly smiled to the hedgehog hero.

"OK." Kenny obeyed.

"Good. Now that is out of the way, now I can return my focus and defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Sonic stated.

"But you know how powerful they can be with Ki Energy and dark powers."

"True. But that ain't going to stop me, I'm not scare of any of them. They can throw whatever they can at me but I'll take on everything they got against me."

Kenny smiled widely and nod his head believing in his partner.

"I believe you Sonic, you can defeat them." Kenny encouraged.

"That's the spirit." Sonic smirked putting his thumb up.

"So um what are you going to do when you see them again?"

"Isn't that obvious. Make those bastards pay for what they did to my cousin."

"Hey should we head on over to the guild. Everyone seem to be worried about you."

"Yeah I'm sure they would like to know that I'll be ok. Better yet, why don't you and I go out on a job together?"

"Yeah good idea. It's been a few days."

"Come on, let's go make some jewel."

Kenny nodded in response, Sonic and Kenny exit the house as Kenny grab his gear and as of this day forward Team Sonic is now back in action.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Tartaros Guild…_

Kyouka snuggled with Blast the Hedgehog resting her head onto his shoulder sleeping silently as they finished having sex. Blast look up at the ceiling with that evil smirk on his face thinking about the hedgehog hero Sonic.

" _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock time is running short. It's only a matter of time till we finally meet again Sonic. You will fear the wrath of the Hedgehogs of Darkness, we will come for you just you wait._ " Blast thought.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Now that Sonic has known everything about the Hedgehogs of Darkness and their origins. Time is running short until Sonic and the Hedgehogs of Darkness will meet once again to fight. What will possible happen? What will happen when Sonic and the Hedgehogs of Darkness meet once again?**

 **Find out and tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	15. Act 1 Scene 15: Second Encounter

Chapter 15: Second Encounter

 _Fairy Tail Guild…_

The guild was at it's usual routine like there's nothing to do or go out on a job from the request board. A few wizards went out on a job and some decide to kick back and hang out for a bit. Mirajane attending the other wizards with the help of Kinana. Mirajane share a genuine smile to everyone but deep down inside, she was sad. She was sad to see the hedgehog hero had lost his cousin being murdered and could not stand to see her crush to be in the deep despair.

Mirajane even notice Kinana had the sad look in her eyes just thinking about Sonic and the fact that his cousin Spiral has been murdered. She wanted to comfort and cheer Sonic up helping him to feel better and be ok. There were a few people who are sorry to see their beloved hedgehog in the deep despair and losing his cousin. They knew that they were very close like brothers and always have each other's back but not Spiral is gone and Sonic can't ever see him again and that devastated him deep into his heart of his core. Mirajane begin to start a conversation.

"You're seem very sad today Kinana." Mirajane noticed.

"Hmm. Oh yeah, I feel so sorry for Sonic. He lost his cousin a few days ago when Spiral got murdered." Kinana confessed.

"Everyone is. Natsu wanted to find the culprit that took his cousin even Elfman and Gray plus Gajeel but Lahar and the Magic Council did not have any evidence to solve the case."

"True. I just don't like to see Sonic hurt. It's even hurting me not just my but to Laki, Lucy, Evergreen, even Cana. Also Lisanna who felt sorry for him."

"I know. Spiral was the only family that Sonic has in Earthland knowing that they're from another world. Sonic felt like he had some family here knowing Spiral is here but it took all of that away from him. It even hurt Erza from seeing Sonic like this even Wendy their adoptive daughter."

"I hope Sonic will be ok. I just can't to see Sonic being so sad."

"Me too Kinana but right now let's let Sonic to have some time for himself and try to get his head straight."

Kinana nod in response agreeing with the she-devil and return back to their work. All of sudden, the doors of the guild open catching everyone's attention. All eyes are over to the door reviewing to be Sonic and Kenny. It was quiet at first but that changed when Sonic formed his cocky smile, showing his personality once more and wave to everyone.

"Did you guys miss me?" Sonic greeted smiling.

The entire atmosphere could tell that Sonic is back and showing his personality and his smile again that fill everyone's happiness. Wendy was the first to run up to her father and hugs him.

"Sonic, you're back." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah I am sweetheart. I've been doing some heavy thinking. I may have lost my cousin but deep down he's still here and that is he's in my heart guiding me and being here with me to the very end. He talked about that before and I understand that now. I'll never forget that." Sonic stated.

Wendy hug Sonic even more knowing that her father is alright. Erza walks to her husband and hugs him even plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I am pleased to hear you're alright beloved. I was worried about you." Erza smiled.

"*Chuckle* It may took long but I'm back. I'll be all right Erza, I remember now Fairy Tail is my family and I don't want them being sad because of me. This is something that I had to deal with and now that's done with I'm ok."

"Glad to hear it."

"Now that's how a real man show his pride and his wisdom!" Elfman encouraged.

"Yeah it sure does Elfman."

Mirajane walks to Sonic with that genuine smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear you're alright Sonic. It's wonderful to see your wonderful smile again." Mirajane said.

"Thanks. It's great to be back." Sonic responded.

The master of the guild approach to Sonic.

"So you'll be alright Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah. I remember I had that talk with Spiral when we last hangout. Other than that I'll be A Ok." Sonic winked.

"So what will you do now?" Kinana asked.

"Continue moving forward, that's would Spiral want me to do and keep protecting the people I care about. I'll make my cousin proud of me."

"I'm sure he will, you'll never let him down."

Sonic chuckled. The guild welcomes Sonic back to his personality and showing his smile again. Sonic and Kenny went over to the request board, takes a job from the board, and notifies Mirajane before leaving. Cana stopped Sonic with that seductive smile on her face.

"Hey handsome, care to buy me a drink later on when you get back?" Cana asked.

"You know what, sure I think I'll have one drink but later if that's alright." Sonic accepted.

"Cool. I'll be here when you get back."

Sonic nod and with that, Team Sonic exit the guild building. Cana could not wait to hang out with Sonic later on. This made Mirajane a little jealous but that did not stop her proceeding to return back to her work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Tartaros Guild…_

Flame lifting up some weights as he doing some dumbbells while Toxic practicing his attacks and fighting style in the room. Blast doing some pushups with his coat and shirt off showing his blue markings on his arms and body showing his muscular body with muscles. Flame looks over to Blast and began to speak.

"I wonder how Sonic is feeling right now." Flame wondered.

"I bet that he's still down and lost since we killed his cousin." Toxic smirked.

"No. It seems that Sonic is right now alright somehow. I can feel it." Blast sensed.

"What? After killing Spiral he's alright right now?"

"That's right. It seems that he has friends that cares for him."

"So what the hell do we do now?" Flame asked.

"Let's pay a visit to see Sonic. I'm sure that he wants revenge so let's confront him."

"Now you're talking."

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"How come you didn't take Erza and the others with us?"

"Well I have a feeling that we might see the Hedgehogs of Darkness's ugly mugs again and I don't want them to know what the big threat is and let the people know who the Hedgehogs of Darkness are."

"Good point. After I told you everything about them, I would not let them know."

"That's right."

"So we're heading over to Oak Town?"

"Yeah. The job from the request board saying that the town has some strong bandits and they need help. The reward is 700,000 jewel."

"Oh that's cool. I've been wanting to blow off some steam and clear my head after keeping the secrets from you."

"Well this is your chance huh pal."

"Yeah it sure is."

Sonic stop his tracks surprising Kenny as he look to his partner and best friend.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"We got company, I think's it's our enemies." Sonic sensed.

Kenny nod his head, he slowly pull out his staff and Sonic got prepared and was ready for whatever it is coming until all trouble soon fade away when all of sudden two figures appearing out of the shadows. They were wearing blue robes covering their faces with their hoods and so they take their hoods off and show their identity. Sonic and Kenny recognize the two characters and back down.

"Jellal, Meredy." Sonic said in a surprise tone.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you again." Jellal greeted.

"Sonic." Meredy said.

Meredy approaches to the hedgehog hero and hugs him tightly wrapping her arms around Sonic.

"It's good to see you again cutie and I'm sorry about your cousin Spiral." Meredy apologize in a comfort tone.

"Yeah… me too." Sonic responded.

"If you need anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks Meredy and I'm sorry about your lose."

"So you've heard?" Jellal inquired.

"Yeah. Gray told me after I got rid of Darkness."

"Even Fairy Tail filled us in about the events from the Grand Magic Games." Kenny added.

"We never thought we would end up encountering you two. Also we secretly attended to Spiral's funeral." Jellal said.

"Is that right?" Sonic questioned while Meredy still hugging him.

"Of course. We wanted to attend and show our respects to your cousin after all he's done with you and helped you fight and defeat Darkness. He saved a lot of lives."

"Yeah he surely did."

Meredy let go of Sonic and look into his eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" Meredy asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Sonic answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Traveling to wherever we're going but we did not know we would end up encountering you." Meredy answered.

"That's one way to answer that question." Sonic stated making Meredy giggle.

"We're on our way to our job that we took from the request board." Kenny notified.

"Yeah what Kenny said?"

"I know you guys are on your way and we must be on our way as well. I hope we will meet again someday Sonic." Jellal hoped.

"Yeah and maybe we can hang out sometime Sonic. I still have your picture that I took from the Sorcerer's Weekly when I found it." Meredy requested.

"Yeah maybe next time." Sonic accepted.

"See you around Sonic and be careful what lies ahead of you one day." Jellal warned.

"Thanks and same goes to you and Meredy too."

Sonic and Jellal shake hands and go to their separate ways. Sonic and Kenny headed on over to Oak Town to complete their job. Unaware their surroundings, they were being watched by the three individuals spying on Sonic and Kenny.

* * *

 _Tartaros Guild HQ…_

Kyoka had enter in the lab as it appears to be the regeneration lab. Kyoka look over to the young girl with black bunny ears, she notices Kyoka and rushes over to Kyoka.

"Hey Kyoka. What brings you here?" the girl asked.

"Lamy. How are things here in the lab?" Kyoka asked.

"Everything is according to plan. I have everything set up and we're ready for main plan and our main goal." Lamy reported.

"Excellent. We can move forward with the plan for our master: Zeref."

"Kyoka I got a question."

"What's that?"

"What about the Hedgehogs of Darkness, they're not demons and they're aren't humans. They're hedgehogs just like Sonic."

"True. The Underworld King would like to talk with Hedgehogs of Darkness. I have told him about them and he seems interested to meet them."

"Really. Well I never would have guessed it would happen since they broke in and defeat a few of our guards."

"Trust me he'll like them and it would be perfect for us to use their help to fight off Sonic knowing how powerful he is with his magic and power we have heard so much about."

"And he's really a cutie and handsome to boot. I even hear that you slept with one of him. His name is Blast right?"

"Who told you?"

"That would be Silver. He heard you screaming when you're alone with Blast. So is he that good?"

"I would I want to talk about that?"

"Because it seems like that you have a soft spot for Blast."

"I do not! We're just friends… with benefits."

"Uh-huh. I'll pretend that I believe that. So where are the Hedgehogs of Darkness now?"

"They say that they had to take care of something and didn't say a word. Either way, it could be interesting."

"What do you think?"

"How do I know? All that matters is what the Underworld King is going to say to them. They could be helpful dealing with Sonic if he ever come across us."

"Come to think of it, I think we should use their help. You see how powerful they are with their unbelievable power. I have not seen anything like that before. It's different from Sonic's power."

"Yes. I believe so."

"I need to add that to my notes to learn more of their unknown power."

"I need to attend to my duties and check on everyone. But right now, we must proceed to our plans."

"Yeah sure Kyoka."

Kyoka exits the lab while Lamy return back to her work.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Kenny…_

The team had successfully taken down the last of the strong bandits. Kenny in his full-body transformation, whacking them off using his staff and using his fighting style trained by Sonic. As for Sonic, the hedgehog hero knew it was too easy so he just use his fighting style beating up most of the bandits with only using melee strikes. Sonic easily dodging the bandits' magic with his sonic speed and showing off making them get angry that makes Sonic to smile. Sonic just finish the remainder off by using his homing attack and his spin attack.

Kenny notified the Rune Knights to know that they stopped the bandits and they're on their way to collect the bandits and take them into custody. Sonic and Kenny had receive their reward and left Oak Town to return back home to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Sonic and Kenny decide not to take the train so instead Sonic simply dash in his sonic speed to get there quickly.

"All in the days work. You good Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I feel much better already." Kenny answered happily.

"That's good to hear."

While Team Sonic return back to Magnolia but all of sudden, a blue energy ball been blasted. It was heading directly at Sonic, his ears perk up sensing and hearing the energy ball so he took caution when he grabs Kenny and dodge the energy ball before it could impact them. It creates a small explosion, Sonic landed perfectly on the ground and puts Kenny down. The duo look over to the three individuals, recognizing who they are as it's the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"Sonic, we got to stop meeting like this." Blast greeted.

"Or things can get worse." Toxic finished.

"I was hoping that you guys would show your ugly faces again. Are we going to fight?" Sonic asked.

"No but you know who's responsible of your cousin's death?" Blast questioned.

"Yeah it was you guys, you three took my cousin away from me and ended his life. I'm going to avenge my cousin's death."

"Bingo! We're the culprits so we're guilty. Oh and I believe your exceed partner told you about us did he not?"

"Hello squirt. It's nice to see you again, how have you been. How long was it? Three years?" Flame greeted.

"Yeah its three years and you guys are going to be sorry when Sonic gets through to you." Kenny threatened.

"How can he, we're just too powerful. There ain't nothing Sonic can do against us."

"Yeah so how can he possible think he can hope to stop us?" Toxic questioned.

"I find a way and I come up with strategies." Sonic answered.

"Do you now?" Blast inquired.

Blast secretly teleported behind of Sonic with that evil smile on his face. Sonic sense Blast and try surprise him with a kick to make it even but Blast teleported right in time before Sonic could connect with the kick. Blast again teleported behind of Sonic.

"Face it Sonic the Hedgehog, you can't defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Blast continued.

Sonic again try swinging a hit at Blast but continue to miss as Blast kept teleporting.

"You have no chance against us." Blast pressed.

Sonic continue attacking but missed again.

"No chance at winning." Blast added.

Sonic again try striking Blast but teleported quickly.

"We've taken your cousin from you." Blast continued on.

Sonic yelled continuing to try hitting Blast but end us missing him as Blast again teleport away.

"Shut up!" Sonic shouted.

"*Laugh* How do you possible think you can defeat us?" Blast questioned.

Sonic again try hitting Blast a few more times but miss once more. Blast continue to laugh and provokes Sonic making him extremely angry.

"What's the matter? Too slow? You can't stop us Sonic, it's only a matter of time when the time comes." Blast teased.

"Wait what do you mean "when the time comes?" Kenny questioned.

"It's none of your business exceed." Toxic countered.

"All three of us know that and we won't tell you a damn thing." Flame added.

"Just what are you guys planning anyway?" Sonic questioned.

Blast teleported next to Toxic and Flame with the smirk on his face.

"Let's fight right now guys!" Sonic demanded.

"*Chuckle* I believe we have no interest of fighting you Sonic but don't worry, our fight will soon to come but this is just not the right time." Blast rejected.

"What?! I wanted to fight Sonic." Flame whined.

"Don't worry Flame, we'll be sure to fight Sonic but we have to do what my brother tells us to do." Toxic reasoned.

"Alright whatever?"

"We have urgent matters to attend to Sonic, our fight will come so don't you worry. We have big plans for you Sonic and it's only a matter of time until we have you." Blast grinned.

The Hedgehogs of Darkness teleported out of sight heading off to a different location. Kenny just only stare with that stern look on his face.

"Are you going to be all right Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. Those scumbags sure know how to tick a guy off." Sonic commented.

"You and me both pal. My question is what plans do they have for you?"

Sonic look to his exceed partner, shrug his shoulder doesn't know what they're planning.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the forest…_

The black wizard travel endlessly wondering through the forest. It was quiet at first, the black wizard smile enjoying the peace and quiet. This was the black wizard possesses black magic known as Zeref. Zeref stop his tracks when he hear a little noise that brought his attention.

"Is anyone there?" Zeref asked.

Zeref look around to see if anyone is there but no response.

"I guess I must've imagined it." Zeref stated.

Before Zeref would continue on, he look forward to see the black and blue hedgehog standing right in front of him close with that smile on his face.

"Boo!" Blast simply said.

Zeref jump up by surprise and backs away but only to collapse on the ground with his bottom. The black and blue hedgehog and red hedgehog with black streaks on the tip of the quills appear out of the blue and stand next to Blast. They all approach slowly to the black wizard.

"You must be Zeref." Blast presumed.

"Y-Yes but who are you guys? Is that you Sonic?" Zeref asked.

"No. I'm Blast the Hedgehog, this is Toxic and this is Flame. We are the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"Hedgehogs of Darkness?"

"That's right, we're powerful and very deadly." Flame informed.

"That's correct Flame. We've came here to meet you. We hear that you created a book call the **Book of Zeref** right?" Blast questioned.

"How do you know of it?" Zeref asked.

"We have ways of discovering and finding out secrets. We don't want it but in fact it will help us distract them while we proceed to our target."

"What are you talking about? Wait… you're seeking…"

"That's right, Sonic the Hedgehog. We've seek the hedgehog hero. I take it that you guys are friends?"

"Yes. What do you want with him?"

"We have our own reason and we won't tell. Besides, we were thinking to kill you at first but we decide against it. We have our own goals to complete even our plans. By the way, I hope you can enjoy your friend's company because it will be your last if you ever get a chance to see him."

"Whoever you guys are and what your intentions Sonic will overcome you."

"I highly doubt that. No one can defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

The hedgehogs begin laughing and teleport leaving Zeref behind. Zeref could tell that they're powerful and strong than they look, he even sensed their magic and could not believe how high and powerful they are.

" _I've never sensed this powerful and destructive magic before. Sonic, whatever it is I hope you can defeat them._ " Zeref thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic and Kenny decide to travel around a bit decide not to go back to Fairy Tail at least not yet. Right now, Sonic and Kenny went to go get something to eat as they went arrive to Onibus Town. As they were eating after they ordered their meals, Kenny remembered something and looks to his best friend.

"Hey Sonic, there's something that I've been wanting to give you." Kenny notified.

"Huh? If it's my birthday present, it's real early?" Sonic assumed.

"No. It's from Spiral, he wanted me to give you something."

"For real."

Kenny nod in response so he then goes through his backpack, pulls out a small case out of his backpack. He then hands it over to Sonic with a smile. Sonic takes the case from Kenny, looks at the note saying:

 _To Sonic_

 _From Spiral_

Sonic opens the case to see what's inside the case. Sonic soon discover a gold bracelet (shape like Sonic's gauntlet from Sonic and the Black Knight Gauntlet) with the red round gem on the middle. Sonic takes the bracelet out and look to Kenny.

"A bracelet?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Spiral wanted to give this to you but he insisted me to hand it to you and there's a note inside." Kenny notified.

Sonic notice a note inside the case so Sonic takes the note and read it.

 _Sonic,_

 _I want to give you this for a long time. Just in case if I am not around or on a mission. I told Kenny to give this to you. This bracelet is special and has a magical gem to help you whenever you're needed. I found this bracelet that contains powers like yours. I want you to have it and use it against those scumbags you come across with. This is a gift for all the years I haven't been there for you Sonic. I love you cousin and live on._

 _Sincerely,_

 _You cousin: Spiral the Hedgehog_

Sonic smiled to the note, takes the bracelet and put it around his right wrist.

"That's a nice bracelet. You like it?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I love it and this bracelet contains special powers like mine. Anyway, let's finish this our food and get out of here." Sonic gestured.

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

 _Tartaros Guild HQ…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness return back to the HQ after dealing with Sonic and meeting with the black wizard Zeref.

"We still should have fight Sonic." Flame complained.

"True but not yet. We can't jump into things we all like to do but we can't. Our fight with Sonic can wait but for right now we should worry about helping Tartaros with their plans. I did made a deal with Tartaros, help them with their plan and they'll help us with ours." Blast reminded.

"So when do we get to help Tartaros with their plan?" Toxic asked.

"Right now."

The three hedgehogs look over to Kyoka walking towards the trio. Kyoka press her hand against Blast's chest and smile.

"We have decided to proceed as plan and everything is all setup ready to begin from our leader the Underworld King." Kyoka informed.

"That's good news to hear." Toxic said.

"It sure is brother. So I'm guessing that you all are ready to begin your plan right?" Blast questioned.

"Yes we are. We will begin tomorrow but for right now, the underworld king is interested to meet you three. I did happen to told them about you three and the rest of Tartaros trust you three and saw you all have potential and unbelievable power after you guys took down Sonic's cousin Spiral the agent of the Magic Council. That made the king pleased."

"Excellent. So when do we get a chance to meet this king of yours?"

"Right now. That's why I'm here and take you three to him."

"Cool."

" _I hope he don't look high and mighty wearing some damn armor._ " Flame whispered.

" _You and me both._ " Toxic agreed nodding.

"Come on you guys, time to go meet the king of the underworld."

The Hedgehogs of Darkness followed Kyoka to go meet the Underworld King.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **The Hedgehogs of Darkness are about to go meet with the king of the underworld. They even have plans for Sonic but what is it? Tartaros is about to begin their plan and initiate their objective. What will happen and what can the Hedgehogs of Darkness do?**

 **Find out and tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	16. Act 1 Scene 16: The Invitation

Chapter 16: Invitation

Sonic and Kenny travel around in Fiore for the time being before heading back home to Magnolia. Kenny holding onto Sonic's shoulder as the blue blur running through the speed of sound with his sonic speed enjoying a nice run like he always do. It even brought a smile to his face, Sonic had return back to himself once again after getting through the death of his cousin by the help of his partner and the wizards from Fairy Tail. Moments after, Sonic stumble upon to a cliff so he heads over there, stop as he skidded on the ground and stop right to the inch of the cliff and look at the view.

"I remember looking at this view. It's been a long time since I come here." Sonic said.

"Really? You've been here before?" Kenny asked.

"That's right. I come here to look at the view even the beautiful oceans and feel the cool breeze blowing enjoying freedom and happiness don't you think?"

"Come to think of it yeah, I get what you are saying. I can feel the atmosphere from here."

"Yep that's what I'm talking about but smarter."

Kenny chuckled at this remark and looks at the view. Kenny hops off of Sonic to stand next to him. The dup just stare at the view of oceans and the forests. They just suck it up right to the moment and take it all in. It was complete silence for both of them for the brief moment. Seconds after, Kenny then break the silence and start a conversation with Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"What's up?" Sonic asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Do you think you can stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah. You fought them once before when you first encounter them for the first time. They try killing Zack before but end up surviving their carnage before he could get killed just because they're looking for you. Overall, they have plans for you that I can't even think of what their true intentions are or what their big agenda. Can you really defeat them knowing I'm responsible of creating them back at the Real of Darkness?"

"Don't say that Kenny. It's not your fault, you were caught in the bad situation and the weapon went wrong for Venom and Joseph. Yeah you and Professor Walker are held responsible including those two scumbags but it's not your fault. Even Prof. Walker apologized and I don't hold any grudges to him. I can be very honest with you pal, I don't think I can really beat them. I can tell how powerful and more dangerous they are from the looks of it. Even dangerous than Darkness even Acnologia. But I can tell you this, I will find a way and come up with a strategy to beat them just believe it."

"Y-Yeah you're right. I believe in you Sonic and I know you can beat them."

"It's going to be a tough and a most great fight that I will face since I fought Acnologia. We're still going to fight one day if he ever shows his face again."

"Hey Sonic, there's something I been meaning to tell you."

"Is it about the Hedgehogs of Darkness?"

"Not likely. It's about Zack."

"Wait that giant traitor and a scumbag betraying Mira's heart and Fairy Tail to get rid of me? Yeah I remember so what's up?"

"You were out on your run that time, I was at the guild hanging out with Jim that day right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Kenny and Jim sitting down on a log talking while Zack doing some training exercises while Sonic went out on a run._

" _Hey Kenny." Jim said._

" _Hmm." Kenny grunted._

" _Do you mind if I tell you something so you can tell Sonic alone one day?"_

" _Sure. What's on your mind Jim?"_

" _I talked to Zack a three months ago while you and Sonic left Fairy Tail to travel and explore whatever you guys needed to do."_

" _Oh? Is there a reason about that story?"_

" _Yes. Zack wants to become a dragon?"_

" _Wait WHAT?!"_

 _Jim shushed Kenny from drawing any attention from Zack._

" _Don't tell anyone but tell Sonic about this ok." Jim demanded._

" _Sure ok. Why are you telling me this?" Kenny asked._

" _Because you two I can trust even more and since Zack is Sonic's protégé, I want to tell you this because Zack want to become a dragon when he encounters Acnologia. He plans on bathe on his blood in hopes of becoming a dragon."_

" _Really? Did he tell you why?"_

" _To become the next dragon king but to bring peace to Earthland."_

" _I see. This could be a problem."_

" _I was going to say the same thing, if you ever get a chance to tell Sonic make sure that Zack does not and I mean does NOT turn into a dragon understand?"_

" _You have my word Jim. Sonic has got to know about this."_

" _Thank you. I knew I can trust you and Sonic about this."_

" _No problem."_

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

"So Zack wants to turn into a dragon are you kidding me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah to be the next dragon king." Kenny finished.

"This could be a big problem. If anyone finds out about this even Fairy Tail and Natsu will go nuts same goes to Gajeel including Sting and Rogue."

"You're telling me. After the story we heard from Natsu and the others, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. So are you going to stop Zack from turning into a dragon?"

"Damn right I am. If he try to make that happen then he'll get a can a whoop ass from me and you know I'm going to beat Zack's ass if he tries to test me."

"By the way, I have calculated and scan of Zack's magic. Turns out that you have weakened him when you used Hyper Sonic Beam from the last time you fought him. He doesn't have his Dragon Force or his ascended levels of his Dragon Force magic powers."

"So that's why I sensed his magic to be downward. What a bummer."

"That's not all, after you have used that technique against him the medallion that Zack used had some kind of an effect."

"Wait hold on didn't that medallion have no effect while the user possesses it who's a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah but Zack must've used up all of the power that he put into the medallion and somehow it slowly decrease his magic."

"I see. So does he still have his dual elements like Natsu's and Gajeel's?"

"Of course."

"That's a first."

"So where do you think he's at right now?"

"Well… I can say that hiding somewhere but try finding his light."

"Wait he told you."

"No. I told him that, something that he has to do on his own and not my help. Sure he's stubborn, very stubborn at least plus still wanted by the Magic Council knowing he's in the most wanted list but still he wants to find himself and I think what's helping him realize that he made a lot of bad mistakes. After all, I'm not worried about him. Mirajane still cares about Zack or at least I think she does."

"Wherever he is I hope he find his light too. You taught him to achieve what he want and he'll get it. I think he'll achieve and find his light."

"I hope so buddy I hope so."

Sonic and Kenny continued to look at the view for a few more minutes before resume to their way.

"Are we going to make another vehicle on wheels to travel again some time?" Kenny asked.

"Probably not. I like running better." Sonic rejected with a smile.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town…_

Makarov drinking his beer mug sitting on the bar counter. He had received an envelope from the mail and it was from the Magic Council. The envelope wasn't for Makarov, he had sighed in relief knowing it wasn't for him but this time it was from Sonic himself. He waited patiently for the hedgehog hero to return on home to collect the envelope.

Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and the others discussing about the events that happen back at the Sun Village. Team Natsu heard about the demon called: Tartarus. They all pondered what this is about trying to get to the bottom of the suspension. Levy he looks up about the demons of Tartarus until finding out the secret. It appears that the demons were created by Zeref who somehow made a book call the **Book of Zeref**. Juvia appear to Gray showing him some buns for him to eat.

"Here Gray, I made some buns for you." Juvia offered.

"I think I'll pass on that but thanks." Gray declined.

This made Juvia to feel down. Elfman didn't mind so he takes on and eats it.

"This takes like a real man." Elfman commented.

"Those buns are made for Gray." Juvia whined.

"Well since you made those buns and put your heart into it I guess I can have one." Gray accepted taking one bun.

"Oh Gray. I even made a Gray bun."

Gray shot his eyes wide notice a picture of Gray and jumped up in shock.

"Hey speaking of real man, where's Sonic and when is he going to be here. I want to play some manly football." Elfman wondered.

"Now that you mentioned it, we haven't played a descent game of soccer or football since Sonic was in a deep despair when he lost his cousin." Gray reminded.

"Ain't that the truth?" Gajeel agreed adding the conversation.

"I'm sure Sonic will be here but although he's out adventuring with Kenny." Lisanna smiled.

"That's Sonic for you." Happy chirped.

"Really?" Lucy dumbfounded.

"Speaking of which, I want to fight Sonic one on one. I want to show him how strong I became when the last time we met." Natsu wondered.

"Hey I want to fight Sonic too. I want another guy on that guy." Gajeel joined in.

"Oh please Sonic will defeat you two in one second using his Super form." Lucy stated.

"No better yet, I believe Sonic will easily beat you two in his Hyper form." Carla assumed.

"Hyper form?" everyone repeated.

"What is this Hyper form you speak of?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah what does this form do?" Macao questioned.

"Kenny filled me in about this Hyper form Sonic possess. It's his strongest form of his Super form and Darkspine form. One of the powerful forms I have not witness before. Sonic used it years ago when he was just a child and had forgotten that he could transform that powerful form. It's like white magic but it's very different, it's the power of his chaos energy by the heart and the people he care so deeply about that made him transform including his cousin when he thought of him." Carla explained.

"What does his form look like?" Kinana asked.

"I believe it's on the Sorcerer's Weekly. See."

Carla showed the picture of Sonic in his Hyper Sonic form. Everyone was awe looking at the pictures of his hyper form and could not believe how different he look.

"Wow. That's his Hyper form?" Cana asked.

"Precisely. This is it." Carla pointed.

"Now I remember, I remember seeing him transform into that form. I happen to sense his magic and it would beyond anything I've ever seen." Mirajane notified.

"Now that's manly!" Elfman encouraged with pride.

"Sweet! I want to fight Sonic in his hyper form." Natsu cheered.

"He'll knock you out in two seconds ash brain." Gray snickered.

"What you say stripper!"

"You heard me flame breath!"

And so the fire and ice wizards go at it once again. Moments after, there was a gust of wind blowing catching everyone by surprise. The wind stop, all eyes to the figure to be Sonic with Kenny on his shoulder returning back to the guild.

"What's shaking everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"Welcome back Sonic." Mirajane greeted.

"Thanks."

"May I offer you something?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah you guys got any wine coolers?"

"Of course we do."

"Oh and a beer mug too."

"For Kenny?"

"Nah this one is for Cana. I did promise I buy her a drink."

"Ok coming right up."

"Make it heavy."

"Sure thing."

Cana approach to the hedgehog hero hugging him from behind. Sonic can feel Cana's bosoms pushing against his back and two of his spikes on his back can feel her large breasts pressing and rubbing his spikes.

"Aw you remembered. I thought you weren't going to buy me a drink handsome?" Cana wondered.

"A promise is a promise. I intend to keep my promises so here I am buying you a drink." Sonic stated.

"Indeed you are."

Cana lean down and whispers to Sonic's ear.

" _Maybe later, you and me can go somewhere that is more suitable and… private for the two of us._ " Cana seductively whispered.

Sonic shot his eyes widen, looks to Cana smiling seductively to the hero. He gently push Cana three steps back, returning the smile and stand to the counter waiting for the drinks. Makarov then approach Sonic.

"Sonic, there's mail for you." Makarov informed.

"Mail for me? (Makarov nodded) Who is it from? Don't tell me it's Jenny." Sonic asked.

"No it's from the Magic Council."

"Really."

"Here."

Makarov hands over the envelope to Sonic. Sonic takes it, he opens the envelope and reads it silently to see what does the letter says.

 _Sonic,_

 _We would like for you to come to Era tomorrow for a meeting with the Magic Council. We have much to discuss about ones called Tartaros. We would like for you to participate and know about this threat and we could use your help._

 _Org_

"What does it say?" Makarov asked.

"They invited me to a meeting with the Magic Council tomorrow to discuss some important matters." Sonic answered.

"I see. What's this about?"

"You got me. I don't know what the meeting is about but I'll find out once I get to Era tomorrow."

"Here is your drinks Sonic." Kinana handed.

"Thanks."

Sonic takes the glass of wine cooler and Cana appear and grabs her beer mug.

"Thanks a bunch handsome." Cana thanked.

"Yeah you're welcome." Sonic responded taking a sip of his drink.

"Let's have a drinking contest Sonic."

"Drinking contest?"

"That's right. If I win, you got to spend the entire day with me tomorrow."

"Sorry Cana but I have important business I got to take care of tomorrow so not interested."

"You're no fun. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe."

Elfman approach to Sonic even Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hey Sonic, let's go play some manly football." Elfman demanded.

"Yeah I haven't had a good descent lately." Natsu agreed.

"It'll be good to get out of boredom and have some fun." Gajeel smirked.

"Alright, I'm game. It's been a little while since I played."

Sonic finishes his drink and puts it down then join the guys to play football. Cana just watch Sonic left with the guys and takes another sip of her mug.

"Couldn't get your chance to spend time huh" Macao asked.

"Oh shut up!" Cana blurted.

* * *

 _Tartaros HQ…_

Kyoka led the Hedgehogs of Darkness to a secret room, the three enter in the dark and mysterious room. They stumble upon in a dark throne room seeing a figure sitting on the throne holding some kind of book in his arm.

"So you guys are the Hedgehogs of Darkness that Kyoka told me about." The male voiced assumed.

"And I take it that you're their Underworld King aren't you?" Blast asked.

"Precisely. I must say, you guys are too powerful and very dangerous than you look."

"Our reputation precede us. But let's get down to business, Kyoka informed us with your plans and we like to help but in exchange you let us take care of the guardian of Earthland that we've been searching."

"So you guys seek…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog. That's the guy alright, you let us take care of him. We have our own reasons and we don't attend to fight any wizards except Sonic."

"An interesting request. Well we use curse magic so regular magic won't harm us so we won't worry about it and we won't worry about Sonic since you guys are the right choices to face him after you three taken his cousin from him. You have yourselves a deal."

"Thank you your majesty. We'll be letting ourselves out."

The Hedgehogs of Darkness exit the secret room to return back to their chambers.

"That went well." Toxic commented.

"You handled it quite well Blast." Flame smiled.

"Thanks guys. Now we have a deal, we can now proceed our plan for tomorrow and Sonic will be ours. It's only a matter of time." Blast smirked as the Hedgehogs of Darkness start to laugh.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **It appears that the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Tartaros will initiate their plan and ready to get started. Sonic has an invitation to be part of the meeting with the Magic Council. What will happen and what plan does Tartaros and the Hedgehogs of Darkness have in store.**

 **Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	17. Act 1 Scene 17: Council's Downfall

Chapter 17: Council's Downfall

Another day at the guild of Fairy Tail. Sonic and Kenny arrived to the guild with Erza, Wendy, and Carla. Sonic was all up and ready for today as he is about to go to the meeting with the Magic Council since they invited him. Sonic ask Kenny if he wants to come which made the exceed smile and accepted it with no doubt. Sonic had at least one drink instead of getting sober since it's the Council that they're talking about and the meeting that he have to focus. Cana try getting Sonic a little drunk but Sonic refused and the drunkard wasn't going to let the opportunity down but Erza had stated her that Sonic has to be prepared making Cana fear the Titania including the rest of the guild.

Right now, Sonic eating a plate of pancakes with bacon on the side dish. Kenny eating seven pieces of bacon made from Mirajane. Mirajane happily smile to the hedgehog hero and watches him lovingly as the duo chowing down of their meal.

"Enjoying the food?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah it's delicious." Sonic and Kenny said in unison before looking at each other and smile together making the she-devil giggle.

"I'm glad you enjoy the breakfast. By the way, this one is on the house."

"Really but don't Makarov want me to pay for my meal even Kenny's meal?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry about it and top of all that I'll give you a 50% discount for the meals and drinks."

"Fair enough." Kenny smiled.

Sonic was approach to Cana with her hands clasp behind her back.

"Hey I want to apologize from yesterday Sonic. I didn't mean to try to get you drunk, I just want to have some fun with you." Cana apologized.

"It's all right. I'm not mad at you, I got a big day to attend to the meeting with the Magic Council about important things." Sonic accepted.

"You forgive me?"

"Yep so don't you worry?"

"Thanks. Hey maybe later we can hangout for lunch if you got the time?"

"I'll take you up on that offer but I'll think about that while I'm gone."

"Cool. I know you got things to do so I'll leave you to it."

Cana left Sonic alone but before she does, she planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek before leaving. Kenny had finished up with his meal and Team Sonic were ready to leave for the meeting. Before they would exit the guild, Makarov stopped them.

"Sonic, Kenny I hope nothing happens to you guys at the Magic Council. I hope you two can return back." Makarov hoped.

"Oh we'll make it back alright believe that. See you later Makarov." Sonic waved.

Sonic and Kenny exits the guild by Sonic taking on in his sonic speed with Kenny on his shoulder dashing over to the Magic Council in Era.

* * *

 _Tartaros HQ…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness have been prepared and knew the day has come. They would succeed in their objective against Sonic.

"This is it, we will collect Sonic." Blast reminded.

"Damn right it is. I look forward of fighting Sonic again." Flame grinned.

"It's only a matter of time so what's the plan brother?" Toxic asked.

"You see. I hear that Tartarus is targeting the members of the Magic Council. I don't know but they are, I've been doing some digging to find out what their true agenda but end up empty handed. However, I hear that Sonic is attending to a meeting with the Magic Council to discuss important matters. Our spy has told us that it's about Tartaros and that Tartaros has send in the best members to eliminate the members of the Magic Council. One of them is heading to the Magic Council's meeting to eliminate one of the members like our spy told me. Even our spy will help us confront Sonic when we cross paths in due time so therefore we will wait until the right time comes. Toxic, I have a job for you."

"What would you have me do?"

"You're going to keep an eye out for Sonic at Era then come face to face with him to make things a little interesting."

"What?! Why won't you let me do it?" Flame questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, you're just going to fight Sonic without using your head for once?"

"Tough talk."

"Consider it done brother." Toxic nodded.

"Good. Now let the games… begin." Blast grinned.

* * *

 _Era…_

Sonic and Kenny arrive to Era within the hour. They see the Magic Council building up ahead up top.

"Wow that's where the Magic Council building is located?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Weird isn't it?" Kenny smiled.

"Well I seen a lot of stuff back home so it ain't new. Come on, let's head to the meeting and see what this is about."

"Agreed."

Sonic and Kenny head over to the Magic Council building. Unaware, someone from the shadows spotted them. The person start to laugh appears to sound like a male and he had formed an evil smirk on his face.

"So the hero and his exceed partner is here and attending to the Magic Council huh? This is got to be my lucky day, I get to blow up the Council and Sonic at the same time with explosion. Ahahahaha!" the male laughed.

* * *

 _The Magic Council…_

The members of the Magic Council waited patiently for their guest to arrive. Lahar and Doranbolt wondered why they're waiting and being silently for some reason. All silence were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The two open the door review to be Sonic and Kenny here at the Magic Council building.

"Hey guys, are we late?" Sonic asked.

"No. You're here just in time for the meeting and welcome." Gran Doma greeted.

Sonic nod so he and Kenny enter inside.

"Hello Sonic." Lahar greeted.

"Hey Lahar and what's up Doranbolt." Sonic responded.

"Nothing much actually but it's good to see you." Doranbolt replied.

Sonic and Kenny walk to the Magic Council's table, taking a seat with the members and Kenny sat onto Sonic's shoulder.

"Now Sonic is here, we can now start the meeting." Gran Doma started.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you again." Org greeted.

"Hey Org." Sonic responded.

"How are you holding up from the loss of your cousin?"

"I'm fine and I'm getting there. I wish he was still here."

"I know, we all do."

"OK. Everyone, we are here today to discuss important matters. We all know that Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic games." Gran Doma reminded.

"Yeah good grief." The old woman simply said.

"I did happen to expected that it would happen when the group from Tenrou Island came home missing from seven years." The guy with the glasses expected.

"That guild stand out definitely. In the first place, it seems that we should discuss the Grand Magic Games tournament." The member with sharp bottom teeth stated.

"Still, if one country sponsors such a thing, it would be difficult dealing with them." The old woman added.

"Hey I'm right here you guys. Enough with the Fairy Tail tactics or whatever but I want to know is what the meeting is about and what important matters we're here to discuss?" Sonic questioned wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"He's got a point." Kenny pointed.

"Silence, everyone." Gran Doma commanded.

Everyone remain silent as the chairman Gran Doma begin to start the meeting.

"I've brought you all here including Sonic to discuss this important. This meeting is about the name called Tartaros." Gran Doma informed.

"Wait you don't mean Tartarus Island?" Sonic asked.

"No it's about the island. It's about the name itself I have heard. As you all may know, seven dark guilds thought to be affiliated with Tartarus."

"So it's a guild then right?"

"Correct."

"Ok I see where this is going. Continue."

"As I was saying, the affiliation with Tarartos with the seven dark guilds have disappeared over the past several days. We do not know who's behind this, but to us, it is an unwelcoming favor. Since if it is the work of a legitimate guild, it's possible there will be retaliation."

"It's probably that, you know… the ones that call themselves the independent guild." the old man with long gray upward hair stated.

"Crime Sorciere? Yes, it's possible." Another Magic Council member pointed.

"I am guessing it's more Fairy Tail ridiculous shenanigans." The old woman accused.

"They have a psychological need to show their powerful magic… well except for Sonic here knowing he's the most powerful wizard in all of Fiore including all around Earthland." The male with the black bush exclaimed.

"I think you have a psychological need to involve Fairy Tail in this." Org said.

"Well you certainly have their backs, Sage Org including Sonic and Kenny."

"Listen. If we're talking about possibilities, their parent guild, Tartarus, could have taken over their children guilds, no?"

"To what purpose?" another Magic Council member inquired.

"I don't know. However, building up their military force and weeding out members comes to mind."

"I agree with Org here." Sonic agreed.

"Hear, hear." Kenny blurted.

Everyone remain quiet for the time being until one of them began to speak.

"Cannibalization between dark guilds?"

"Now that's one thing I can't see it happening!"

"It's safe to assume Tartaros is already plenty powerful."

"Maybe you're ready for retirement, Sage Org."

"Shut up! Fairy Tail has nothing to do with it and why on earth are you guys accusing Fairy Tail of all things huh? Answer me that?!" Sonic yelled slamming his hand down angrily.

Everyone remained silent for the moment. None of them wanting to disrespect Sonic or things will get worse to provoke the hedgehog hero to his limit. The chairman then silenced Sonic to calm him down.

"Sonic, please calm down." Gran Doma reasoned.

"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down with everyone except Org here accusing Fairy Tail of stupidest things here? I don't know about Tartarus but I can assure you that Fairy Tail has nothing to do with it!" Sonic countered.

"I know you are angry but you must calm down."

Sonic look at everyone glaring each and every one of them except for Org. The blue blur hero take a deep breath and sat back down.

"Are you ok?" Kenny whispered.

"I'll try if they don't push me to the limit." Sonic responded while glaring.

"Alright then, Org's opinion sounds very logical including Sonic's since he's a member of the Fairy Tail guild." Gran Doma stated.

"Chairmen!" the member listened.

"The Tartarus issue has been on the back-burner, but now is the time to address it. The enemy's identity is unknown. But if we do not destroy them now, the whole Balam Alliance will fall apart. Now is the time for us, the Magic Council, to wield our great power and fight."

Everyone is stunned to hear this and remain silent. Sonic smile including Kenny so did Lahar and Doranbolt standing guarding the door while they listen.

"So somebody finally suggested they get off their asses." Doranbolt smirked.

"It took time but it was worth waiting. This way, the dark guilds of the Balam Alliance can be mopped up." Lahar agreed.

Gran Doma look over to Sonic.

"Sonic, we could really use your help with this situation and that's the reason why we brought you here to this meeting." Gran Doma requested.

"If its help that you want then you got it, I'll do my best." Sonic accepted.

Everyone smiled to the blue hedgehog until all of sudden, an orange frog enter the room interrupting the meeting.

"We have an emergency!" the frog informed.

"What is it?"

"Fool! We're in the middle of a meeting!"

"This is more important!" the frog countered.

"Intruder…"

Before the frog could finish the sentence until all of sudden, there was a glow of yellow light intervene inside the room shining very bright. Sonic then had **Chaos Sense** when he sense an unfamiliar and powerful energy nearby knowing this isn't good. Sonic grabbed Kenny and yelled at everyone loud as he can.

"Get to cover!" Sonic yelled.

A second after, a powerful explosion erupt destroying the Magic Council building. The burning hellfire flames occur and burn two anthro-frogs running as it blew through them. The explosion erupt into a massive shockwave. The building come crumbling down as the explosion stopped, it was now in ruin and everyone has been destroyed. Doranbolt somehow survived the explosion and look at the carnage.

"Oh my god… Lahar, Sonic where are you guys!" Doranbolt yelled.

Doranbolt sees something crumbling from the rubble. He was about to go help when suddenly someone lauched the rubble off appearing to be Sonic and Kenny intact and not hurt by the explosion.

"Doranbolt. Are you all right?" Sonic asked.

"I'll live. Where's the others?" Doranbolt questioned.

"Guys…" Kenny called.

The two look over to the exceed as he points to the Magic Council. All of them have been dead by the explosion, Doranbolt sees Lahar nearby as he rushes over to his friend's aid.

"Lahar, wake up!" Doranbolt demanded.

There was no response, Doranbolt again try to wake up Lahar but again no response. Lahar was already dead.

"It can't be… no. This can't be happening." Doranbolt murmured.

Sonic looking around seeing dead bodies of the Magic Council even the chair Gran Doma is deceased. Kenny's eyes widen of shock and fear of seeing the Magic Council had died from the explosion.

"Damn. I should've save them." Sonic blamed.

"Hey don't blame yourself Sonic, we didn't know this would happen and there has to be an intruder somewhere." Kenny stated.

"Yeah let's find that scumbag and make him pay. Sonic style!"

Doranbolt wondered off to look for any survivors. He accidently trip himself back on the ground. Until then, he notice Org had survived the explosion.

"Sage Org." Doranbolt called.

"You survived. Did Sonic and Kenny survived?" Org asked.

Before Doranbolt would respond when all of sudden, someone pressed his face against the ground. Doranbolt look over to the intruder who caused the explosion. It appears to be a male but appears to be a demon. The demon appears as a young muscular Etherious who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his dark blonde hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears (and which might actually serve such purpose, seeing as the Demon's human ears aren't visible), his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; his forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black.

"Not uh, I need you dead. We were after all nine members." The demon said with that sadistic smile.

The demon activate this magic onto his arm glowing light.

"Explode!" the demon chanted.

"D-Don't!" Doranbolt demanded.

"Doranbolt… go with Sonic and Kenny and escape!" Org commanded.

"I can't!"

"What good is it if you die, too?"

"Nobody can escape… my explosion." The demon smirked.

"Go Doranbolt! Go with Sonic and escape here!"

The demon turn his attention to Doranbolt.

"My name is Jackal, I'm a member of Tartarus, one of the Nine Demon Gates. Remember that in hell. Remember the name of the man that slaughter the entire council." Jackal introduced.

"Live on so you can avenge us, Sonic will be there to help… Doranbolt." Org commanded.

Doranbolt just laid there watching in fear, Jackal then activate his magic and created the explosion.

"Org!" Doranbolt cried.

The explosion began and destroyed the remaining rubble of the building. The explosion blow up Org right in front of Doranbolt into blitz creating and splatter blood to the ground. Doranbolt covered himself from the explosion until someone came to save him, it was Sonic picking up Doranbolt and use **Chaos Control** to teleport out of the explosion and arrive to the city. Kenny was there waiting for his partner.

Sonic look over to Doranbolt sees sadness in his eyes.

"He's gone… he's gone." Doranbolt stuttered.

"Doranbolt, I'm so sorry about your loss of Lahar and the Magic Council. Don't worry, we're going to take those bastards down." Sonic stated cracking his fists.

"That's right. We won't let them get away with this." Kenny agreed.

Doranbolt slowly nod his head and picks himself up from the ground. Sonic look over to the ruined building.

"I'm going after the guy name Jackal and get some answers. You try to recover yourself." Sonic commanded.

"Want me to come with you Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Nah. Look after Doranbolt, I'll take care of Jackal."

"Right."

Sonic uses his sonic speed to rush over back at Jackal to confront him. Jackal laugh so very sadistic and was about to leave until all of sudden, he was hit by a blue wind pushing him away and out of the building. Jackal look over and sees the blue hedgehog appearing out of the blue.

"Alright punk I want to know who are you working for and what's your deal?" Sonic questioned.

"So you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog huh. The three hedgehogs told me a lot about you." Jackal assumed.

"Hedgehogs… you mean the Hedgehogs of Darkness? You know them?"

"Of course but I won't tell you in fact I'm going to have fun exploding you into pieces."

"We're see about that."

 ***Begin playing: The Road (Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST)***

Sonic transforms into his Fire Sonic form, ascends to his second level. He then dashes over to Jackal ready to deliver a first strike. Jackal smirked and summon multiple pellets of yellow orbs.

" **Bomb Orb!** " Jackal shouted.

Jackal throws multiple pellets of orbs over at Sonic. Sonic sees this coming and second after it explode creating minor explode and fairly damage Sonic from the explosion. The hedgehog hero uncover himself shielding him from the explosion.

"You don't seem to use magic bub. Do you have some kind of power that involves no magic?" Sonic asked.

"We don't use magic, only **Curse**." Jackal answered.

"Curse?"

"That's right, we use curse to our advantage not magic. Magic is for the scum and the weak but curse is powerful."

"Can Curse handle my chaos energy?"

"You're welcome to try use your so called Chaos Energy against us."

"Gladly?"

Sonic jumps in the air, form himself into a ball with flames around him and strikes Jackal with a flaming homing attack. Jackal easily dodge Sonic's homing attack, he smirked and summons more of yellow orbs around Sonic and detonates them like a bomb creating explosion. Sonic activate **Fire Shield** blocking the explosion in order not to get hurt. Sonic begin shooting fire balls at Jackal. Jackal shielded himself taking some damage of the fire explosion. He uncover himself looking around but sees Sonic right in front of him and delivers a swinging tornado kick right to Jackal in the face.

Jackal smirked causing Sonic to be suspicious until all of sudden, he then glows yellow and a second after it explode making Sonic scream of the explosion. Sonic is sent a feet away hitting on the ground. He did a kip up to get back to the fight until suddenly Jackal appears in front of Sonic, he began touch Sonic by his chest, chanted him with explosion creating yellow light and explode onto Sonic. Sonic flew back away three feet but did an aerial recover and lands on the ground.

" _Man this guy isn't playing around. I need to find a strategy to defeat this jerk_." Sonic thought.

More apparently, more of the yellow orbs appear around Sonic and second after it explode. Sonic using his sonic speed smirking at Jackal.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jackal wondered.

Sonic chuckled and start to run around in circles around Jackal. The demon wondered what Sonic's planning to do but notice a trail of fire circling around him. It start to rise like a geyser and start to flow around like a whirlwind of flames surrounding the area around him. Jackal try to get away and out of the whirlwind but could not seem to escape.

"What the hell are you doing hedgehog!" Jackal yelled.

Sonic stopped for a moment and face Jackal.

"This! **Flaming Tsunami!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic extend his hands and summon the fire erupt underground pushing Jackal up in the air and damage him in the heated flames and the whirlwind of fire surrounding him. Sonic then summons two weapons by creating two swords from his palms and air dashes to Jackal deliver multiple slashes from different angles and suddenly finishes off the demon as he launches himself up in the air above the fire tornado. Sonic hold up his hand in the air unsummoning the fire sword and channels fire by creating a flaming sphere, enlarging it to its size and increase the amount of power of the ability.

" **Nova Bomb!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic tosses the flaming sphere over at Jackal, impacts it that creates a flaming explosion and the whirlwind begin to disperse blowing a shockwave of flames blowing like wildfire and the wind gust blowing like a hurricane.

* * *

 _With Kenny…_

Kenny comforting Doranbolt over the loss of the Magic Council and his friend Lahar. Kenny notices a flaming explosion erupting far away knew it was Sonic's doing.

"Be careful Sonic." Kenny exclaimed.

* * *

 _Back to the Fight…_

Sonic waited as the flames disperse slowly and the smoke to fade away. Sonic got ready when he gotten to his fighting stance. He sees a figure in the smoke, it was Jackal appearing out of the smoke. He had some burns on his body, he then smiled and look over to Sonic.

"Is that the best you can do? I'm just getting warmed up." Jackal taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Sonic countered.

Sonic dashes over to Jackal with his sonic speed. Jackal smiled, dodges away from Sonic as he used his **Fire Sonic Boost**. Jackal then summons many yellow orbs in the wake around Sonic and detonate them by his command. Sonic screamed in pain being hurt by the explosions of the bombs by Jackal. Sonic wasn't going to go down that easily, he continue on to fight as he charge at Jackal. Jackal dashes to Sonic, before Sonic would strike the demon until suddenly Jackal then set up a trap to Sonic that brought Sonic by surprise when he discover a magic glyph on the ground and froze him. Jackal then begin to activate this ability of his hoping it could defeat Sonic.

" **Landmine Curse!** " Jackal shouted.

Sonic accidently took a step forward and it suddenly activate the bomb and created a massive explosion. Jackal laughed at this sees the trap actually worked and he had hoped it would stop and defeat Sonic. The explosion disperse and the smoke start to fade slowly. Jackal watching on if he got Sonic. A couple of second after, Jackal was shock to see Sonic had somehow survived the explosion placing a barrier around him to survive.

"I got to hand it to ya that was a sneaky trick. Now time I get down to business." Sonic stated.

Sonic began to change to a different form surprising Jackal as he watches on to see what Sonic has in store. His fur begin changing colors as it was now the color dark red, he then has streaks on his quills appearing to be the color grey. His eye color change to the color light grey. Sonic's outfit begin changing right now his shirt turn the color grey with dark red lines onto it, the pants turn the color grey into camouflage and his shoes change the color to dark red with grey streaks onto them even the shoes laces are grey and has black color on the bottom of the shoes. Sonic now possess fire and wind altogether and it surrounded by fire and wind aura.

"That's a new look." Jackal commented.

"Yeah this is my new form that I gained. I'm **Fire-Wind Sonic**." Sonic smirked.

"Well I have things to do but I guess I got some time to kill."

"Bring it."

Sonic dashing over getting a head start to strike by performing one of his new abilities with this new form but all of sudden, a whirlwind of darkness begin blowing between Sonic and Jackal stopping their showdown. Both characters look over wondering what stop their fight. They notice a figure appearing walking slowly towards them. The figure appears to be a male, a mobian actually and it looks like a hedgehog but the face is covered by a mask as he wore a reaper mask (From Overwatch the Game). He wore a black long sleeve armored shirt with a hoodie over top of the head, black cargo pants with multiple pockets on each leg and a pair of black icon field armor boots. He wore black knee pad armor on each knee, holds two combat knives on each side of the hip and wears pair of black gloves to go along with the outfit.

The hedgehog didn't speak for the moment, he look to Jackal then turn his attention to Sonic.

"You get out of here, Sonic is mine." The hedgehog said.

"But this is my fight." Jackal reminded.

"So what! I have issues with Sonic so get out of here."

"Whatever you say, later Sonic and it was great fighting with you. Too bad I didn't get to kill you."

Jackal took off leaving when Sonic notice it.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to give me some answers." Sonic stopped.

Sonic dashing to the demon preventing him from leaving but however, the hedgehog suddenly jumped in and fly kick Sonic right to the face and sends him flying two feet away before hitting the ground.

"You won't be going anywhere! Your fight is with me." The hedgehog stated.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Just call me Reaper. I'm going to be the one to take your life and take everything away from you." Reaper said.

"OK… "Reaper" I don't know who the heck you really are but I'm pretty sure you got some personal vendetta against right?"

"Precisely."

"Spoken too soon."

"Always so cocky and making jokes. I'm going to make you shut up."

Reaper start to power his magic up. Sonic begin sensing some unknown magic and could not recognize it.

" _His magic… it seems so dark and different._ " Sonic thought.

Reaper pull himself away before activating his ability.

" **Dark Dragon Roar!** " Reaper shouted.

"Wait WHAT!" Sonic jumped.

Reaper blows a whirlwind of darkness and purple flames like a hurricane tornado at Sonic. Sonic dodges out of the way before the attack could hit.

" _Whoa! Another dragon slayer? Who is he?_ " Sonic thought.

Sonic turn around when all of sudden, Reaper appear and deliver nine punches to Sonic to the face and stomach then delivers a spinning hook kick making Sonic spin around away from Reaper and hits the ground. Reaper rush in to damage Sonic but Sonic kicks him away by doing a kip up. Reaper throwing off multiple punches at Sonic, he dodge them with ease then counters Reaper with an uppercut and spin around and hits him with a roundhouse kick stumbling Reaper backwards. Sonic forms himself into a ball and homing attack Reaper but he jump above doing a front flip dodging Sonic's homing attack.

Reaper use this chance as he rushes to Sonic, engulfs darkness and purple flame-like aura into his fist activating his ability.

" **Dark Dragon Hardcore Fist!** " Reaper shouted.

Reaper unleashes an intense strike striking Sonic with intense force right to his jaw. Reaper send Sonic flying from the wreckage of the Magic Council building and out of the town of Era. Reaper air dashes to go after Sonic taking their fight elsewhere.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Era…_

Sonic flew down to the ground appearing to be out of the town. Sonic gets up on his feet thinking about Reaper.

" _His dragon slayer magic is very intense, stronger than Zack's and everyone else's dragon slayer magic. How did he obtain that Dark Dragon Slayer's magic?_ " Sonic thought.

 ***Begin playing: Nathan Allen Pinard – Tech Assault***

Out of nowhere, his train of thoughts were interrupted by a battle cry. Sonic look over to see Reaper diving down towards him, engulfs his fist with Darkness activating another ability.

" **Dark Dragon Crushing Impact!** " Reaper shouted.

"Yikes!" Sonic shrieked.

Sonic gets out of dodge as Reaper dive and punches the ground creating a powerful earthquake that shakes the ground. Sonic jumps up at the tree then leaps away activating his ability knowing he's tired of this.

" **Fire-Wind Hurricane Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin to kicks Reaper and rapidly beating him to the pulp from different angles, then deliver multiple punch and kicks at Reaper then axe kick him down to the ground. Reaper then swung around to hit Sonic with a sweep kick but Sonic backflip to the ground landing on his hand then launches himself from the ground and lands on his feet. Reaper quickly dash to Sonic engulfing both of his fists with darkness and swung his fists at Sonic. Sonic even the odds by engulfing his fists with fire and wind and with that both hedgehogs then engage into some serious combat.

Both hedgehogs got serious as they throw each and every punch and kick that they can throw off against one another and going way at it during the fight. As they attack, both of them even block or evade each other's' attacks and when they counter each other they end up blocking each other while doing so. It went on for two minutes, both hedgehogs weren't backing down anytime now. Reaper went on to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick but Sonic blocked it off using his forearm then counters Reaper with a double foot kick by jumping in midair and kick Reaper with both of his feet even doing a backflip and land the ground.

Reaper stumbled back, Sonic then creates a fire and wind orb from his hands and blasts it at Reaper pushing him back even further which sent him flying. Sonic dashes ahead to Reaper, engulfing himself with fire and wind and jumps in the air, air dashing to Reaper and activate his ability.

" **Fire-Wind Meteor!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic form himself into a ball and press on rushing to Reaper in full velocity. Reaper recover quickly, notices Sonic as he try to dodge but was seconds later as Sonic hits Reaper with this attack and not all he then pushes Reaper toward a tree. They bash through the tree, breaking it in half then another tree then followed a third tree and Sonic kicks Reaper down, stomping him down to the ground grinding him against the ground leaving a trail of rubble. Reaper use a shockwave of darkness from his body pushing Sonic off of him and up in the air. Reaper launches himself from the ground doing an aerial twist sliding on the ground.

He sees Sonic in the air, the unknown hedgehog then summons streams of darkness like whips from his hands and air dashes to Sonic activating this ability.

" **Dark Dragon Wing Attack!** " Reaper shouted.

Reaper swung his darkness whips at Sonic damaging him with brute strength making Sonic scream of pain from the attack. Sonic descends down to the ground, Reaper looks on and dives down to finish off the hedgehog hero. He front flip himself and dive kicks down to struck Sonic but that's not all he engulfs his foot with darkness preparing to use this ability.

" **Dark Dragon Driller Kick!** " Reaper shouted.

Sonic hits the ground on his back, he looks on noticing Reaper is coming to him so with caution he rolls backwards, launch himself using his hands off the ground and lands on the ground with a slide. Reaper kicks the ground with his brute strength but accidentally got his foot stuck in the ground. Sonic uses this as an opportunity to attack so he went on and struck Reaper with a clothesline making Reaper flip backwards. Sonic then grabs Reaper by his legs and swung him around a few times then tosses him a few feet away. Reaper hit the ground, did a quick recovery then summons multiple dark discs behind of him and hurls them over at Sonic.

" **Dark Dragon Death Disc!** " Reaper shouted.

Sonic sees the discs coming at him. He back away, jump and did a cork dodging the discs and land on the ground. Reaper had quickly rushed to Sonic hits him with a pinch using his **Dark Dragon Hardcore Fist** sending Sonic flying but wasn't going to let Sonic get away so he grabs Sonic by the ankles and slams him down to the ground. Reaper then summons two dark blades with his magic.

" **Dark Dragon Dark Blade!** " Reaper shouted.

Reaper slam his blades to kill and end Sonic but Sonic suddenly counters Reaper with a spin attack pushing him up in the air then homing attacks him down to the ground. Reaper pulls out his combat knife and try stab Sonic with it but Sonic sees it coming and dodges away, Reaper throws tear as Sonic stunning him making him cough. Reaper then pulls himself up and stabs Sonic on the shoulder but somehow Sonic senses it and hits Reaper with the wheel kick.

Reaper spun around and tosses throwing knives at Sonic while putting his combat knife away. Sonic easily dodge the knives until he's met with Reaper with a flying kick but Sonic duck down, sweep kick him out of nowhere then hits Reaper with a backflip kick up in the air. Sonic air dashes and finish Reaper of with some aerial strikes then use **Sonic Eagle** engulfing flame and wind to his foot to increase the strength and power of this kick. Afterward, Sonic then extends his hands out channeling fire and wind altogether, he then brings them together into one creating a powerful ball enlarging it a bit to increase the power and the strength. Sonic then activate his ability hoping this would end the fight.

" **Fire-Wind Cyclone Fury!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the fire-wind ball at Reaper, impacts it against him creating a powerful explosion and a whirlwind of fire and wind like a hurricane. Reaper began creating when he felt wind energy blades slashing him and the flames burning him when the attack happened. The ability disperse and Sonic looks descends down to the ground, revert back to his normal state. He walk over to the unconscious but found out that he was conscious so he slowly pride himself up on his feet.

"Now who the heck are you really?" Sonic asked.

Reaper respond by throwing a knife at Sonic but he dodge it easily. Sonic return to his attention when all of sudden Reaper delivers a flying kick knocking Sonic off of on his feet but Sonic shielded himself. By the time Sonic was ready to fight until he notice Reaper was nowhere to be found as he vanished. Sonic then notices a note on the ground so he picks it up and read it as it says:

 _Someone you forgot all these years._

"What the heck does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like someone has a new enemy with a personal vendetta." The voiced intervened.

Sonic jump up and look around. There was Toxic teleporting in front of Sonic with a smirk.

"You know, I was going to fight you at first but the newcomer interfere my plans to fight you. I enjoyed it and you sure kicked ass Sonic, well done." Toxic applauded.

"So you're here to fight?" Sonic asked.

"No but that time will soon come just you wait. After all, you should be worried about your precious guild called Fairy Tail."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Sonic the Hedgehog, something big is up and you should know the full story in due time."

"Are you, your pals and Reaper are working together?"

"*Chuckle* You can say that. He came all this way to have his revenge against you but we'll let him play his game as we will play ours. We won't let him kill you but he can get his anger out by beating you to be the best fighter that he wanted to be. My brother, our friend and I have big plans for you and you will be ours soon enough."

"We'll see about that."

"Ahahahahahahahahaha you're too kind hero."

Sonic rushes to Toxic for a sucker punch but Toxic simply teleport and gets out of the area.

"Fear the darkness Sonic the Hedgehog, you will fall down and it's only a matter of time." Toxic said before laughing.

"We'll see whose laughing!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes on back to Era.

* * *

 _Era…_

Kenny waited for Sonic to arrive back. Sonic quickly arrive back to Kenny and Doranbolt.

"Did you get any answers?" Kenny asked.

"No that jerk got away and I ran into an unknown guy who calls himself Reaper." Sonic responded.

"Really now? So what do we do?"

"We're going back to Fairy Tail and tell them about the Magic Council also we got to find out why those guys are after the Magic Council."

"Right."

"You two head on back to Fairy Tail, I have important things I need to do." Doranbolt stated.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Whatever is necessary? I will see you guys around."

Doranbolt walked away leaving Team Sonic behind.

"So about that guy name Reaper?" Kenny backtracked.

"Yeah I fought him and he's another dragon slayer." Sonic informed.

"Get out! Are you serious?"

"And he's a mobian like me and he's a hedgehog."

"Wait how did he get dragon slayer magic?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. It looks stronger than Zack's dragon slayer. What was it again… oh yeah it's **Dark Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"What?! There's a Dark Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah…"

"What are we going to do? It looks like this person has this grudge, this personal vendetta against you. It could be anyone?"

"Yeah, yeah I know but right now let's head on back to Fairy Tail and tell them what happen and find out why those scumbags are hunting the members of the Magic Council."

"R-Right. Let's go."

Kenny hops onto Sonic's shoulder, Sonic then dashes on back to Magnolia with his sonic speed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Reaper looking on knows that Sonic had left. He clench his fists, inside the mask he was pretty angry.

"You will get yours Sonic, just you wait." Reaper threatened.

A second after, the Hedgehogs of Darkness teleported behind Reaper.

"Looks like you're pretty pissed off." Blast noticed.

"Damn right I am. I hate Sonic and I really hate him badly. I just want to end his hero career and his entire life for good." Reaper cursed.

"Now, now let's not get too hasty. Save it when you fight Sonic again but in the meantime awesome job fighting him."

"Yeah but I lost."

"True. This is just only the beginning, once we have Sonic you'll have your chance at redemption and be better than Sonic."

"Cool. Sonic will regret that day he mess with me and forgot all about me."

" _It looks like the plan is coming together?_ " Flame whispered.

" _Indeed. It's just only the beginning and we're just getting started._ " Toxic agreed whispering.

"So when do I get to fight Sonic again?" Reaper asked.

"Patience Reaper, just you wait you'll get your redemption but right now I want you to stand down." Blast commanded.

"Alright, have it your way then."

Reaper teleported in darkness.

"First we got a spy and now we have Reaper here on our side. Things is going smooth as we planned brother." Toxic commented.

"Indeed Toxic, it's a matter of time until we meet Sonic once again and collect him. We will move forward with the plan and the preparations." Blast responded.

"This is going to be good." Flame smirked.

"Soon. Earthland and the entire world will fear the Hedgehogs of Darkness, the gods of darkness and the rulers of this pathetic world. The new era of the darkness is soon be near."

The Hedgehogs of Darkness begin to laugh out loud.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **The Hedgehogs of Darkness now has a spy and the Reaper on their side. What more do they have and planning to do against the hedgehog hero. Now Tartarus is now targeting the Magic Council in the hopes of succeed whatever their goal is. What will happen? Can Fairy Tail stop this madness? Can Sonic defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness and know who behind the mask to review Reaper's identity?**

 **Find out and tune in next time for yet another exciting chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	18. Act 2 Scene 1: The Beginning

Chapter 18: The Beginning

 _8-Island, Magnolia Town…_

The Thunder Legion volunteered to help Yajima out on his restaurant to attending the customers and keeping them happy and satisfied.

"Thank you for volunteering to help out on my restaurant you guys." Yajima thanked.

"No problem. We're just happy to help." Bickslow responded.

"Something we can do from boredom while Sonic is out." Evergreen added.

"Speaking of which how is Sonic doing after losing his cousin Spiral?" Yajima asked.

"He's doing ok. He and his partner Kenny went to Era to attend to a meeting with the Magic Council discussing about important matters." Freed answered.

"It's good to hear to see he's ok. Tell Sonic I say hi and come on by to my restaurant when he has free time."

"We'll do."

Seconds after, the door burst open and an individual walking by. All four stop and turn their attention to the mysterious person. He was wearing a some kind of a hoodie cloak that covers his face from reviewing his identity and appears to be a male character. The male then stopped his tracks for the brief moment. Freed begin to sense this person and wonder what is his goal, whatever he's planning until all of sudden the person then simply said on word that brought destruction to the place.

"Rumble." The person chanted.

The mysterious person create a whirlwind tornado that destroyed the restaurant and knocking down the Thunder Legion. Yajima wasn't harm as he was intact. The person then walk towards the former member of the Magic Council. Yajima then asked the question to the mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Yajima questioned.

"I have no name but I am one of the Nine Demon Gates. The human race calls me "Calamity" the person answered.

The Thunder Legion struggle to get up and help Yajima but couldn't find the strength to get up on their feet knowing they're too weaken to get up.

"Damn it. I can't move." Bickslow cursed.

The person grabs Yajima by the neck, lifts him up in the air.

"Humanity shall be judge. The gates of hell shall be opened." The person said.

"Yajima…" Evergreen trailed off.

"Gates of Hell? What the hell does that mean?" Bickslow wondered.

A second after Freed's eyes start to bulge wide figuring out what this means.

" _No! Don't tell me… their targets aren't the Magic Council Members but they're former members too?_ " Freed thought.

"Just what the hell are they after?!" Freed wondered.

"Go to hell." The person threatened.

The person was inches away to kill Yajima in cold blooded ending the life of an innocent and helpless old man. Before he would do anything until all of sudden, a struck of lightning came from the sky and struck the person in the wrist forcing him to let go of Yajima. He collapse on the ground, another lightning came from the sky again and struck the person with major damage. The person then turn his attention to the one who's responsible of the sudden attack. It appear to be the lightning dragon slayer Laxus Dreyar coming to Yajima's aid and his Thunder Legion members.

"Laxus. Thans goodness you're here." Freed said.

"You pick the good time to help us." Evergreen beamed.

"Now things is about to get messy." Bickslow commented.

Laxus look over to Yajima then turn his attention to the attacker.

"I don't know you are but I got no doubts of killing you." Laxus threatened.

"Laxus. He's a member from Tartarus. His target is Yajima." Evergreen informed.

"Oh? We'll he's not going to kill Yajima not while I'm here."

The person rips off his hoodie reviewing his face. Laxus bulge his eyes wind, the male appears not to be a human, he was something else. Laxus stood ready to fight the attacker, there was silence in the moment until the attacker engulfs his body whirlwind tornado and launches himself up in the air. He proceed to struck and charge at Laxus but the lightning dragon slayer launch up in the air with his lightning magic as the attacker slam down the ground then goes after Laxus. He tries to attack Laxus but he easily dodge the attacker, Laxus appears behind the attack and struck him with a terrifying kick that knocks the attacker to the ground.

Laxus then appears right behind the attacker when he came down crashing to the ground.

"Now time for a smackdown runt! **Lightning Dragon Jaw!** " Laxus shouted.

Laxus clasp his hands together, he then swung downward and slam his hands against the attacker creating an explosion of lightning that knocks that tacker down making him not to get up.

"You aren't so told. Yo Yajima?" Laxus called.

Yajima looks to the lightning dragon slayer.

"What should we do this guy?" Laxus asked.

"Well the Council isn't functioning right now and Sonic is at the meeting. How dare he had trashed my restaurant." Yajima responded.

"Hey at least it's not a main restaurant. I'm sure you have lots of them in different locations right?" Bickslow reminded.

"We should bring him back to Fairy Tail for an interrogation." Freed suggested.

"Oh I like the sound of that. I got ways of making this jerk talk." Evergreen smirked wielding some wieners like a whip.

"They're not only after the Magic Council but the former members as well. I am curious to know what their true intentions of going after the council."

"Yeah I agree with you." Bickslow agreed.

"Fairy Tail, eh?"

Laxus heard a voice coming from the attacker so he turn his attention back to the defeated attacker so did the Thunder Legion and Yajima.

"A human with that kind of magic isn't part of the plan. Unforseen damage… do I have to die once?"

"Die? What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus questioned

"I mean, you said you were too tough for me, human."

Without any warning, the attacker then self-destruct by destroying himself and killing himself but that's not all he then spread a black mist around the area but it was around in Magnolia.

"What's with the black smoke?" Freed asked.

"It keeps spreading." Bickslow added.

"People can't defeat a disaster. These are magic particles. They contaminate and destroy etherano in the air."

"Wait Anti-Etherano?" Freed repeated.

Suddenly, the group start to cough because the black smoke spreading around.

"They cause magic deficiency disease and magic disability disorder. To wizards, both diseases are fatal."

They group can feel the black smoke affecting them.

"My only weakness is that, to reinstitute my body, I have to return to headquarters but for now let's meet in hell dead ones."

The group try to escape from the black mist to get to safety but to no avail, the Thunder Legion collapse to the ground as the black mist is effecting them badly. Laxus wasn't going to let anyone to die so without any choice he took matters into his own hands when he start to eat the black mist by sucking it all up into his mouth to eat the black mist just like how Natsu eat fire.

"Laxus don't!" Freed pleaded.

"I have to, it's the only way to save everyone." Laxus refused.

Laxus using most of his strength to suck all the black mist in mere second. After that's done, Laxus then collapse to the ground laid their unconscious as Freed watched and cry to his leader after taking a risky move.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic zooming back to Magnolia to notify Fairy Tail what happen back at the meeting with the Magic Council in Era. Kenny hold onto Sonic's shoulder close as Sonic uses **Sonic Boost** to increase his speed. He was focus on returning back home until suddenly he felt something that made him stop running so he skid the ground two feet and pop the brakes. Kenny look to Sonic with questionable eyes.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"I felt something, it felt like something happen back at Magnolia Town. I don't know how but I can feel it." Sonic answered.

"Do you think some that happen to Fairy Tail?"

"You got me. I don't know, wait a second if they're after the Magic Council then that means…"

Kenny thought of it for a splitting second until his eyes bulge wide.

"They're after the former members of the Council! It all makes sense and right now someone is after Yajima!" Kenny concluded with shock.

"Come on. Let's get to Magnolia and save Yajima before he ends up dead like the other guys back at Era." Sonic suggested.

Sonic and Kenny rushed over back to Magnolia.

* * *

 _Tartaros Headquarters…_

Kyouka enter the regeneration lab to check up on the member of the guild. It was the same person that attacked Yajima and the Thunder Legion.

"How are you Tempester?" Kyoka asked.

"I couldn't get the job done so I sacrifice my body to spread the particles to kill my targets." Tempester reported.

"No need to worry. I'm sure that you done your best. It will take longer for you to regenerate to your full strength."

"Longer?"

"That's right, you'll be back in shape in now time so for now wait and rest."

"So this is the regeneration room you guys were talking about." A voice interrupted.

Kyouka jump up, turns around surprises to see Blast entering in the lab. Kyoka walks to the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hello Blast fancy to have you here." Kyoka greeted.

"I just came to see this place, take a look at it. Interesting, so you bring your members of Tartaros to regenerate and become whole again?" Blast questioned.

"That's correct. We have a scientist here."

"That would be me!"

Blast turn to the scientist who appears to be a young girl with bunny ears wearing a lab coat. She then ogle and examines the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"My my, you are so handsome and a cute one! So your name is Blas the Hedgehog?" the scientist asked.

"Yeah I am. Kyoka who is she?" Blast questioned.

"That's Lamy, she's in charge of the regeneration process and a brilliant scientist." Kyoka introduced.

"A pleasure."

"Likewise handsome. So I hear you and the other hedgehogs are hunting Sonic?" Lamy referred.

"That's right."

"What do you plan to do to him?"

"That question is highly classified. I can't answer that."

"Oh you're no fun. I hear that you slept with Kyoka here is that right?"

"If this answer your question yes, I find her an interesting partner."

"Do you mind giving me pleasure?"

"No. Also I had a friend that confront Sonic back at Era which I had my brother Toxic to keep an eye out for our prey to play some mind games until your member attacked and killed every members of the Council."

"Is he a member of the guild called Fairy Tail?" Tempester asked.

"Yes he is."

All of sudden, someone start to let out a loud cry, struggling free from the grasp. Everyone turn to the one responsible appears to be the former member of Sabertooth: Minerva Orlando."

"It seems that it drives her made when she hears the name Fairy Tail." Kyouka stated.

"Interesting. So you guys capture her?" Blast asked.

"No. She joined with us, demanding power to take her revenge against Fairy Tail."

"I see. This is interesting."

"Fair Tail huh? It seems that they're defying us. Now we really need to be ready, can you and the other hedgehogs deal with Sonic?"

"Yes we can. Looks like we're fulfilling and complete our deal that we made."

"Precisely. The king would appreciate that a lot and forever be in your debt."

"Then it's settled. Let us take care of Sonic and you just focus on completing your master plan."

"Oh and afterwards do you think you'll give me more pleasure if this is over?"

"I'll see what I can do but that can be arranged."

"Excellent."

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kenny had just return back to the guild. Sonic soon notices that Jet and the few trying to calm Natsu down from going in rage mode. There were broken tables and some people are beaten up all because of Natsu.

"We need to find Tartaros right now! I want to kick their asses!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu calm down! We all want to get Tartaros but right now we need to wait." Jet reasoned.

"Yeah so don't go trying to start some recklessness will ya." Droy added.

"I don't care, I want to beat their asses right now!" Natsu countered.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other for the moment.

"It seems that they know about Tartarus." Kenny exclaimed.

"It seems they do pal. It looks like Natsu sure made a big mess when he's angry." Sonic agree nodding his head.

"You said it."

Wendy notices her dad and his exceed had just return back from Era.

"Sonic." Wendy called.

Wendy rushes over to her father and hugs him, even everyone notices their hero and guardian had just return.

"Hey guys. What do we miss?" Sonic asked.

"A member of Tartaros try killing Yajima but Laxus and the Thunder Legion stopped him and now they're ill as we speak." Makarov informed.

"What could have cause their illness?" Kenny asked.

"It's magic barrier particles, permanently ingested a small amount of poison that is effecting their bodies even Yajima's." Porlyusica answered.

Sonic and Kenny turn to the doctor from the forest.

"The black mist was the cause of the problem that is hurting the Thunder Legion." Porlyusica added.

"I see. They're alive right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course they are but this possibly can be very fatal, I have no idea when they'll make a full recovery."

"Laxus sucked the black mist before anyone can be effected but the contamination in his body is very bad as we speak." Mirajane added.

"Damn. I'm glad that they're ok. Tartaros is going to pay for all of this." Sonic assured.

"Ya damn right they are Sonic, I'm with ya on this one." Natsu encouraged.

"Speaking of which Sonic, how did the meeting go? What happen to the Magic Council?" Makarov asked.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other before frowning.

"Tell me what happen Sonic. Please…" Makarov pleaded.

"The Magic Council… they're dead." Sonic answered.

Everyone gasped at this shocking news. Sonic went on to tell more.

"They were all slaughtered, all of them by one single explosion that killed everyone. Me, Kenny, and Doranbolt survived the explosion. Doranbolt had seen Org getting killed by that single member of Tartaros. Also Me and Kenny figured out what their goal is." Sonic informed.

"What's that?" Makarov asked.

"We don't know what their true master plan is but we figure out that their first step is to kill every Magic Council in Fiore including the former members of the council. I think that is why that other member attacked the Thunder Legion and to get rid of Yajima for all of this."

"So that's their plan?" Erza asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Sonic fought one of the members of Tartaros to get some answers but came empty handed." Kenny exclaimed.

"We're just glad that you and Kenny are ok." Makarov said.

"Only for the time being." The voice interrupted.

Everyone jump in surprise except for Sonic and Kenny who are the ones recognizing the voice. Something begin to appear on stage when three individuals teleported right to the scene with dark energy. Their appearance made everyone to be stunned, shock of what they are. There were three mobians and they're all hedgehogs.

"So this is Fairy Tail that we heard so much about. I have to hand it to you Sonic, got a nice place and a nice team of wizards but they're nothing but weaklings who can't defeat us." Blast smirked.

"Just who the hell are you guys anyway?!" Gray demanded.

"Yeah a real man demands to know who you are?!" Elfman shouted.

"Who are we? We are the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Blast introduced.

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Everyone repeated.

"That's right. We are the kings of darkness, merciless to the people who think they have the chance against us." Toxic smirked.

"And the incompetent fools will be killed by the time they don't know what hit em." Flame finished.

"You wanna bet? Come and get it!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu without warning charge at the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Sonic notices the fire dragon slayer going against them.

"Natsu no! Don't!" Sonic shouted.

Natsu ignored Sonic, he jumps up in the air engulfing his fist into flames activating his dragon slayer abilities to strike but out of nowhere Blast grabbed him by the neck, chokes him as the salamander struggle free from him intense grip.

"You should've listened to your hedgehog friend of yours dragon slayer. He knows what he's talking about after all, we fought him once before. We even took his cousin away from him." Blast grinned making every gasped.

"They…" Kinana trailed off.

"Killed Spiral?" Lucy finished.

"Oh my god." Levy stammered.

"How could they do that?" Lisanna shuttered.

"That's not manly at all." Elfman stated.

"You're the ones that killed the dragon slayer Spiral the Hedgehog, my best friend and role model's cousin? You're going to pay for that you hear me!" Natsu threatened.

"Ah. Threats won't get you anywhere my dragon slaying friend, we're just only getting started." Blast smirked.

Blast then notices Sonic and Kenny so he narrow his eyes to them.

"Sonic and Kenny, my I can't believe you haven't told them about us. About everything." Blast exclaimed.

Makarov look to Team Sonic.

"Sonic, Kenny what the hell is he talking about?" Makarov asked.

"Don't try lying to them Sonic, you know the full story so does your exceed partner." Blast said.

The dark hedgehog blasts Natsu away sending him flying to the table and crash through it breaking it into pieces.

"I believe we have matters to attend to but don't worry Sonic, we'll fight soon enough. Time is running out and sooner or later you will be ours." Blast exclaimed.

Blast returns to Toxic and Flame, all three hedgehogs laughed and teleported out of sight leaving the guild. Everyone's eyes turn to Sonic and Kenny.

"Sonic, Kenny who are they?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah that black and blue hedgehog just capture Natsu just one second and blast him with one blast." Gray added.

"Sonic, who are the Hedgehogs of Darkness and what does this mean that you'll become theirs?" Erza questioned.

Sonic and Kenny look around as everyone wanted answers. Team Sonic look at each other, nodding each other and begin to tell Fairy Tail about everything.

"Well you see guys, the Hedgehogs of Darkness are the powerful, dangerous, sadistic, merciless, destructible killers in Earthland. They're the ones that ambushed the Rune Knights and try killing Zack and responsible for murdering my cousin Spiral." Sonic informed.

Everyone gasped in total shock. Sonic and Kenny went on to tell them about everything. Kenny started explaining their origins how they were created. He told them that they were created by Professor Walker and himself shocking Carla but that's not all it was Darkness the Hedgehog himself who created them and plan all of this including Venom and his friend Joseph the Dingo. Kenny explain his entire life story with Joseph and know it all about Sonic being asleep for seven long years, witnessing the Hedgehogs of Darkness's carnage and destruction and he was found by Joseph the Dingo to be part of the crew to create inventions and gear for the crew. Kenny had explained everything that happen and told them how powerful the Hedgehogs of Darkness really are. Everyone understood Kenny's life and what he had to do in order not to be punished. Kenny even told them their names during the explanation.

Sonic then went on to explain to everyone that they possess the energy call Ki telling him it's powerful and destructible even with dark power along with it that makes it more terrifying. He told them that he fought them when they first met and told them how powerful they really are, everyone became astonished hearing the story of the fight between Sonic and the Hedgehog of Darkness and how destructible they can be.

"That's how powerful they are." Sonic finished.

"And with combining their dark power and ki energy they make it extremely powerful and strong." Kenny added.

"That much power. The Hedgehogs of Darkness sure look dangerous." Jet commented.

"You said it." Droy agreed.

"No worries guys, I'm sure Sonic can take care of them. He always defeat his opponents." Natsu said making everyone happy and agreeing with the dragon slayer.

"I don't think my chaos energy can pull this off Natsu. I fought them once, they're hiding their true power within them." Sonic countered causing everyone to gasp.

"Wait are they that powerful?" Lucy asked.

"Almost like a god exactly. It's a death wish if anyone goes up against the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Kenny answered.

"Sonic you mentioned that they're hunting you right? (Sonic nodded) do you know why?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. I can guess that something bad and it's not going to be pretty." Sonic answered.

"They'll have to get through me if they want to hunt my husband down." Erza stated.

"Sonic, did Ebony told you about the Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. She warned me about the Great Danger. I think that's what the great danger is if I get that right?" Sonic pondered.

"How long have you and Kenny knew about this?" Juvia asked.

"For a few days. Kenny told me everything about the Hedgehogs of Darkness when I was in deep depression actually got out of my despair before returning back to the guild."

"Is this true?" Carla asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you told us sooner?"

"Me and Sonic didn't want to endanger you all. We wanted to you all to get involve. Also I kept this secret from Sonic because I was scared." Kenny answered truthfully.

Carla hugged Kenny and hold him tight.

"It's alright, I know you're one to blame but it's not your fault Kenny. It wasn't." Carla comforted.

"Thanks Carla." Kenny thanked.

"I told him the same thing. He had a right to hide this from me and when the right time comes he told me about it. We're going to be aces no matter what and we're best friends." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Sonic."

"Anytime man."

"So who is the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Carla asked.

"The black and blue hedgehog is the leader and his name is Blast the Hedgehog. The black and green hedgehog is Toxic and he's the brother of Blast the Hedgehog. The red hedgehog is Flame the Hedgehog and he's a close friend of Blast and Toxic."

"So Blast is the leader huh?" Gajeel inquired.

"That's right. He's the leader and always orchestrate a plan in commotion."

"So can Sonic really beat them?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think so, I think they might have a 99% chance of killing Sonic."

"Oh no." Mirajane gasped.

"There's no way Sonic isn't going to die that easy. He's powerful and stronger, I'm sure Sonic can handle these guys." Natsu smirked.

"That's right, Sonic can handle anything and he always get out of tough situations." Gray agreed.

"You tell em guys?" Romeo encouraged.

"So Sonic can you really beat those guys?" Pantherlily asked.

"They maybe powerful but that won't stop me, I'm going to keep fighting as long as I can. There's no way they can win." Sonic countered smiling.

"I believe in you Sonic, I will always will." Erza believed.

"Yeah me too." Lucy added.

"Me too handsome." Cana commented.

"Don't forget me." Laki smiled.

"Alright, alright enough ladies. But right now we should be focusing on Tartaros and find out what their main goal." Sonic reminded.

"Right. We can't waste any time, we have to act no and save the former members of the Council or things will get worse." Makarov stated.

Makarov went up on stage and prepare a speech. Sonic exits the guild leaving Fairy Tail behind, Kenny notices the hedgehog leaving so he chase after his partner.

"Sonic wait." Kenny stopped.

Sonic stop his tracks, looks over to his exceed partner using his wings to fly to approach the hero.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked.

"Somewhere that I need to go check out." Sonic answered.

"Why. Aren't you supposed to be with Fairy Tail to hear the speech from Makarov?"

"I'm sure Fairy Tail can handle Tartaros, don't worry we'll come back and help but for right now there is something that I need to do."

"What do you needed to do?"

"There's a place that I need to check out thanks to Blast and the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"What? Wait how…"

"I manage to grab some info when I fought them by grabbing a map and the information of their plans. I even located their secret hideout where they hid for all this time. I don't think I'll find them but there's something else that I am bound to find."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you should stay here with Carla and help Fairy Tail why I have business I got to take care of."

"No way Sonic, I'm coming with you. I want to stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness too and you're going to need my help. We're in this together, we're partner and I will follow wherever you go."

Sonic just smile, nod his head and takes Kenny with him.

"Alright then buddy, let's go. You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Always."

Sonic then speed off out of Magnolia with Kenny on his shoulder.

* * *

 _Back with Fairy Tail…_

Everyone had gear themselves up, getting ready for their fight against Tartaros. Loke had given the addresses where the four former council members live and preparing themselves to go on their mission. Each four teams will be split into four to protect the four groups. Makarov got everyone's attention, he notices that Sonic and Kenny isn't here but knew they had elsewhere to be and take care of urgent matters so he went on with it.

"The Enemy is Tartaros! They're a cornerstone of Balam Alliance, like the Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart were back then. However, we destroyed them both. And like them, Tartaros will regret making us their enemy. Our comrades had been hurt. The pain is ours. The blood that flows through their bodies flows through ours. This pain! This Suffering! Turn it into fighting spirit and avenge them! We don't act out of justice. We act out of will! Take pride in our bond and drive away your family's enemy just like how Sonic did when he fought Darkness the Hedgehog putting his life on the line to protect all of us!" Makarov shouted.

Everyone then cheered, pumping their fists up in the air. Erza notice that Sonic had left so does Kenny. She then hoped for her husband's and his partner's safety. Wendy notices to and hope for her father's safety.

" _Be careful daddy._ " Wendy thought.

Lucy noticed Sonic isn't in the guild so does Kenny as they had already left for urgent matters.

" _Be careful Sonic and please come back._ " Lucy thought praying for Sonic and his partner's safety.

Mirajane looked for Sonic but notice that he left with Kenny out of the guild.

" _Sonic, Kenny please be careful. I hope you guys don't get killed by the Hedgehogs of Darkness._ " Mirajane thought placing her hand to her chest where her heart is at thinking of Sonic.

The ladies except Levy and Juvia hope for Sonic and Kenny's safety hoping they would return and not get killed by the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Fairy Tail then start to get on with their mission to protect the former members of the council.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic zooming to the destination where he located in the map. Kenny holding onto his shoulder.

"Sonic, where are we going?" Kenny asked.

"Where heading over to Worth Woodsea, Kenny. It's at the place where Jellal had activated Nirvana."

"I remember. Why are we going there?"

"To find the answers about the Hedgehogs of Darkness true plans and what they want to do? I read their journal when I secretly stole the journal from them when we fought."

"Oh. Do you think we'll find the answers we've been looking for?"

"Hope so but let's not get our hopes up."

Sonic then dashes in high speed rushing to the destination to Worth Woodsea.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **With the Magic Council dead and only four remaining. Fairy Tail rush in to protect the former members of the Council before Tartaros could slaughter them all. The Hedgehogs of Darkness biding their time and wait for the perfect opportunity to hunt and capture Sonic. What will happen, can Fairy Tail protect the former members of the Council? Will Team Sonic find the answers they've been searching?**

 **Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	19. Act 2 Scene 2: Discoveries

Chapter 19: Discoveries

 _Worth Woodsea…_

Sonic and Kenny had arrive to the destination at the cliff. The sees the trees and the river down the bottom. Kenny hop off of Sonic's shoulder and lands on his feet looking at the view.

"Well we're here, I remember when we came here to find out about Professor Walker plans but found out that Jose is the guy that Walker met and revived Darkness." Kenny remembered.

"Me too, I could never forget that. Anyway, since we're here now let's find that secret hideout that the Oracion Seis used to use when they fought Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter, and Blue Pegasus since the Hedgehogs of Darkness are now using it." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea. Lead the way."

Kenny summoning his wings, Sonic then jump down diving from the cliff beginning their search of the secret hideout.

* * *

 _With Natsu and the others…_

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla arrived to the former member of the council's place Michello to protect him, guard him from any members of Tartaros from executing him. Lucy had thought about Sonic in her mind, about the Hedgehogs of Darkness that took Sonic's cousin from him. She became worried for her biggest crush's safety, Wendy even became worried of her father's safety as well. She had heard the news about know about the Hedgehogs of Darkness that took Sonic's cousin from him by ending his life. She even witnessed how powerful they are just by telling how strong and dangerous they look.

Michello wasn't too pleased. He just stare at the wizards of Fairy Tail with that angry look on his face and glaring at them.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? How did you find this place?" Michello asked.

"We are here to protect you old man. Here to protect your life." Natsu responded crossing his arms.

"I don't need your protection, not by your Fairy Tail wizards, I would have Sonic to protect me instead."

"Sir we can protect you. We were sent here to protect you from the Tartaros guild that is coming to kill you." Lucy reminded.

"So what. I want Sonic to protect me, where is he?"

"He went to take care of business sir." Wendy informed.

"Wait… aren't you the adopted daughter of Sonic and Erza?"

"Y-Yes I am."

"Could you tell your father I say hi?"

"I believe I can do that."

"So we're here to protect you sir."

"I don't you Fairy Tail wizards to protect me, I know all about you. You all wreck and destroy everything, I want Sonic to protect me. Contact him right now and demand him to come and protect me."

"Granpda, don't be so rude to our guests. They're here to protect you."

Fairy Tail turn and sees a young woman coming in and greet the guests.

"Who is she?" Natsu asked.

"That will be my granddaughter, Michelia. She's the world to me and I dearly love her." Michello responded.

"I know." Lucy smiled.

"So how is Sonic by the way, where is he by any chance?"

"Sonic had to take care of urgent matters alongside with his partner Kenny." Carla informed.

"Yeah since you and Kenny are dating." Happy murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry for his loss of his cousin. He was a great guy and a kind hearted man."

"He sure was. But enough with that, do you know why the Tartaros guild is targeting the members and former members of the council?"

"I do not know but I can tell that it's bad if you ask me."

"Meaning?" Lucy inquired.

"I don't have a clue."

"So what is Sonic doing right now any ideas?" Michelia asked.

"We don't know, he and his exceed friend and partner Kenny left before anyone would noticed." Wendy answered.

"Oh. Did he had to take care of urgent matters?"

"Something like that."

"Well he could've protect me instead of you guys." Michello remarked.

"Grandpa, don't be so rude. They're also a friend of Sonic's." Michelia reasoned.

"I don't care, they should've send Sonic to protect me instead of them."

"Hey we're here to protect you pal, we ain't going anywhere." Natsu countered.

"Natsu's right, you're under our protection so we'll protect you anyway we can and stop Tartaros." Lucy added.

"Whatever but still they should send Sonic." Michello murmured.

" _Come to think of it, I wish Sonic would be here with us. We can use a little of his help maybe talk to him alone._ " Lucy thought.

Natsu start to smell something unfamiliar with his scent even sensing that it's a bad one. He look around without anyone looking until he then felt an unfamiliar magic so he then shouted everyone to get down on the ground until all of sudden the house begin to explode like a bomb. The whole house was destroyed and left nothing but wreckage and ruin. Natsu and the others turn to see Jackal making his appearance with that sadistic smirk on his face.

"Now it's your turn former council member, time for you to go boom." Jackal smirked.

Michello's eyes widen of absolute shock, he was struck in fear seeing the member of Tartaros in his very own eyes. He was shaking in fear, slowly backing away to get away from the sadistic madman.

" _I really need Sonic to help me right now._ " Michello thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Elfman and Lisanna headed over to the address given by Leo to protect the former member of the council.

"I hope they don't get to the member to kill him before we would show up to stand guard." Lisanna hoped.

"Me too Lisanna, it wouldn't be manly to go suckerpunch the innocent member." Elfman responded earning a nod from his little sister.

As Strauss family headed to their destination, they weren't unaware that someone have gotten to the former member first and easily did the job.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Worth Woodsea…_

Sonic and Kenny ventured through the forest to look for the main destination. They two had even stumbled to the waterfall appearing to be an abandon village. Kenny looking around the place wondered what's going on.

"OK. Is this is the place Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah it sure looks like it buddy. This is the place alright that I got from the Hedgehogs of Darkness with this map here." Sonic answered.

"So where should we look?"

Before Sonic would answer that question until he discovers a secret cave up ahead.

"I believe we should start with that cave. Let's see what's inside." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah lead the way." Kenny nodded.

Team Sonic walk towards the cave and enters inside to discover what's inside. Once they enter the cave, Sonic turn into Fire Sonic, light up the torches with fire to get some light then changes back to normal to his normal state. Sonic look around the place sees that there was a setup as a hideout with blueprints, information and stuff. Kenny scan the area for any clues while Sonic taking a look around.

"*Whistle* I got to say, when the Hedgehogs of Darkness decorate they sure don't have a taste for it." Sonic commented.

"No time to joke now Sonic, we have work to do. See if you can find anything like a clue or some secret plan or whatever." Kenny demanded.

"Yeah sure."

Sonic resume to look around in the cave. Kenny did the same taking a look while using the scanner to scan for anything that can get a lead or a clue of the Hedgehog's of Darkness's true intentions. Kenny soon began discovering that caught his interest and attention very high and so he calls Sonic to get over here for the moment.

"Sonic, you need to see this." Kenny called.

Sonic hear Kenny and rushes to the exceed. Sonic then notice some blueprints, spells, notes, pretty much everything in the process.

"What the… what's this?" Sonic asked.

"You got me. I just discovered it and don't know what this is about." Kenny responded truthfully.

"Can you run a scan?"

"Sure."

Kenny use the scanner to scan for any upcoming clues or information of the notes. After seconds of scanning, there weren't any results.

"Dang it! I don't have anything on this canner." Kenny cursed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll…"

Sonic looking onto the other notes that caught his attention.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

Sonic didn't answer but look and spotted something that he hasn't have a clue of what it's about. Sonic takes the piece of paper, Kenny look at the paper until he was shock to see what's on it. What was some kind of a symbol, some markings in the notes to be précised.

"Kenny what's this?" Sonic asked.

"I-I don't know to be honest, I've never seen it before." Kenny answered.

Sonic also discover the journal of the Hedgehogs of Darkness so he grabs it, look through some pages. Sonic stop and discover a page that caught his interest before reading it.

"What is it Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"It says here: _**My brother Toxic, our friend Flame and I had been working and researching a powerful spell in order to complete the prophecy. It's not the dragon slayer magic, god slayer magic, or even devil slayer magic. We've come very close to complete the prophecy to destroy and recreate the world of Earthland creating a reclamation of the darkness where we three can rule the entire world. We discover what we must do and we will fulfill and finish our job and our master plan to recreate the world.**_ " Sonic read.

"Prophecy? Wait what kind of a prophecy?"

"I don't even know buddy. That's what I'm trying to figure out but my guess that it's not good."

"We got to stop them before something really bad happens."

"Way ahead of you pal. First we need to discover more and what's this prophecy about."

"Good idea. I should start copying the note and look into it right away."

"Yeah you do that."

Before the team could get to work when all of sudden Sonic's **Chaos Sense** start to act up. Sonic had that stern look and look out looking at the exit of the cave. Kenny notices Sonic had his Chaos Sense acting up.

"What's up?" Kenny asked.

"I felt a familiar magic. It's not far away, come on."

Kenny nod in response so he and Sonic exit the cave and search for the magic nearby. Sonic soon begin noticing a shadow figure take its departure. Sonic then uses his sonic speed to go after the suspect. He sees the suspect running through the forest and so Sonic dashes up ahead and tackles him down to the ground.

"Alright let's see who you… what the what? Zeref." Sonic said in shock.

Sonic wasn't lying, it was Zeref the black wizard himself looking quite surprise to see Sonic.

"Sonic, surprise to see you here." Zeref said.

"I could say the same thing to you too man." Sonic responded.

Sonic helped the black wizard and shake hands.

"It's good to see you again." Zeref smiled.

"You too. How are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am holding up oh and hello Kenny."

"Hey Zeref." Kenny waved before reaching to Sonic.

"What brings you guys out here?"

"Well we're searching for some clues since we came across the Hedgehogs of Darkness a few times before." Sonic answered.

"Are those the three dark hedgehogs?"

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Because they encountered me and know about my book."

"Wait what book?" Kenny questioned.

"The Book of Zeref."

"Never heard of it." Sonic shrugged.

"I did." Kenny stated.

"You know it?"

"Yeah. It's a book of dark and black powerful magic only to be used by the dark wizards or use some kind of a scheme for the plans. Also they were like nine demons to be created by the book and heard a rumor that the nine demons come to life."

"Wait a second. Didn't we met someone who's a member of the nine demon gates?"

"Yeah and I think he was one of them."

"Wait you guys are talking about Tartaros?" Zeref questioned.

"How do you know about Tartaros?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I was the only that created the nine demon gates."

Sonic and Kenny look at each other then back to the black wizard.

"Explain to us why and what did you plan on making the nine demon gates?" Sonic questioned crossing his arms.

Zeref didn't hesitate to answer the question. He knew that he can trust Sonic and the exceed so with that he begun to explain everything from the start then to the finish. It took about over thirty minutes of the explanation and Sonic and Kenny became shocked of the explanation.

"For real?" Sonic asked.

"Are you serious…?" Kenny trailed off.

"Yes." Zeref simply answered.

"I can't believe what I just heard." Sonic said in shock.

"Yeah me too, this is so much to absorb." Kenny exclaimed shaking his head.

"Please do not tell Natsu, I want to tell him for myself when we come face to face again." Zeref requested.

"If that's what you want then sure we won't tell him." Sonic accepted.

"Thank you Sonic, I appreciate that very much."

"No problem. Now me and Kenny are about to get back to work so…"

"Aw damn look what we got here, if it isn't the great Sonic the Hedgehog with his exceed and the black wizard Zeref." The voice interrupted.

The tri stop and turn their attention over to the red hedgehog cracking his fist and crack his knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy having a little fun with you." Flame smirked.

"What do you know about the prophecy?" Kenny asked.

"Prophecy? Ahahahahahaha! We ain't going to tell you anything… well at last not yet once we got you Sonic."

"How much you want to bet?" Sonic provoked.

"*Chuckle* Nothing but your life will be good."

"Don't count on it. Kenny take Zeref and get out of here, I'll take care of hot head over there."

"Sure but be careful Sonic." Kenny nodded.

"Watch out for his magic Sonic, it's powerful that I can anticipate." Zeref warned.

"Don't worry, this hedgehog can take care of himself." Sonic smiled addressing to himself.

Kenny takes Zeref and get out of dodge. Sonic began transforming to Super Sonic with a loud cry then ascends to his second level with his quills elongated and became a little spikier. Flame simply just crack his neck and get to his fighting stance. Sonic was the first one to charge up the dark hedgehog. Sonic deliver a first strike with a punch right against Flame but the red hedgehog quickly block the punch with his hand smirking. Flame chuckle a bit then head-butted Sonic in the face, then engulfs his hands with fire and ki energy mixing together and struck a powerful punch that sends Sonic flying a few feet away crashing through several tree breaking them in half and knocking them down to the ground.

Sonic crash down the ground, sliding onto the ground on his back. Sonic did a kip up to get back on his feet by a second. Sonic then sees Flame up in the air, diving down and again struck a punch to Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way, evading Flame as he punch down the ground with a loud noise, he smirks and summons fire from underground activating his technique.

" **Hellfire Eruption!** " Flame shouted.

Flame summon and create hellfire flames from underground, rising them up like a volcano eruption thus creating pile of rubble in mid-air. Sonic leaps off rubble after rubble then dashes to the red hedgehog to strike an attack. Flame senses Sonic's incoming attack so without any warning, Flame surprisingly grabs Sonic by the legs then swings him around a few times then slam him down to the ground creating a loud thud that made Sonic scream in agony. Flame raise his fists up in the air, he was about to slam them down to harm Sonic but Sonic had somehow counters Flame by struck him with his homing attack then deliver triple spin kick knocking back Flame a feet away.

Sonic creates a ball of yellow chaos energy and hurls it over at Flame. The red hedgehog quickly deflects it by smacking it away with his hand. Sonic dashes to Flame and rapid start deliver some fast punches and kicks at the red hedgehog. Flame with his reflexes dodging every strike coming from the hedgehog hero with ease. He smirk at Sonic, taunting him as Sonic kept attacking during their fight.

"*Laugh* Is that best you can do? You got nothing on me." Flame taunted.

"Oh yeah let's see about that." Sonic countered.

With that Sonic surprises Flame with a sweep kick but the red hedgehog had seen it coming and with that he then grab Sonic by his quills then Flame once again swung Sonic around like in the Olympics and tosses him away sending Sonic to crash through five trees and hit the ground rolling over a few times. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet but stopped when Flame came running to Sonic, rushing at him as he extend his hands out and start blast fire ki energy balls at him. Sonic start to dodge away, getting out of sight to think of the strategy to defeat Flame.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Natsu and Jackal had engage into combat. Natsu trying his best to overcome the odds against Jackal. As Natsu kept attacking Jackal, his body glows and explode leaving him with tatters. Jackal smile so sadistically and kept attacking Natsu.

"Is that best you can do?" Jackal taunted.

"Just watch, you haven't seen my full potential yet." Natsu growled.

Natsu rose up from the ground, charges at the member of Tartarus using his Fire Dragon Iron Fist once again. When Natsu attack him his body glow yet again and explode. Natsu wasn't going to give up so easily, he wasn't going to let Jackal to execute Jackal. Again Natsu prepared to attack but Jackal had already put the fire dragon slayer out of commission. He then return to his main objective and goes after Michello. Lucy had recovered herself and goes after Jackal but ended up falling into his trap by using his Landmine Curse.

Lucy try to move from the trap but Jackal had explain to her if she moves she'll explode. Jackal had found Michello and noticed the lady who's pregnant so he then encases two orbs to them both and ready to kill him but Lucy demand him to stop the madness.

"Oh so you want to save him don't you. How about this, you choose who's going to die. Is it this woman or this guy over there? Take your pick, I don't got all day." Jackal demanded.

Lucy bulge her eyes widen, she look to Michello who feared for his life.

"Save me, you have to save me! I know I should've asked Sonic for his protection." Michello shouted in fear.

Lucy couldn't help but feared for their life. She didn't want to choose whomever going to die. Jackal waited impatiently for the blonde celestial wizard to choose so he demanded her to choose very quickly. Lucy had no choice to fight or protect them so instead she give in and before she would make her choice when all of sudden, Natsu intervene and elbows Jackal right to his jackal letting Lucy, Michello, and the pregnant female civilian go.

"Thanks Natsu, you're a true lifesaver." Lucy thanked with a wide smile.

"No problem now get them to safety." Natsu demanded.

"Right."

Natsu return his focus to Jackal. He start using explosion to obliterate Natsu but what shocked him is that Natsu ate the explosion recognizing its fire.

"You won't hurt me with those explosions bub, I can eat them whenever and however I want. Now time to give you a beatdown." Natsu smirked cracking his fist.

Natsu begin to deliver a quick beating to Jackal without any trouble at all. Jackal had laid in defeat, he refuses to lose so with that he then unleashes out his secret weapon when he suddenly start to transforms shocking Natsu by this sudden action.

Jackal begin activating and turning himself into his Etherious form. Jackal has acces to a larger, grotesque and more muscular lycanthropic form, entering it during his battle with Natsu due to the shock of finding himself overwhelmed by a human. In such state, he grows fur over most of his body and gains a canine snout and face, complete with pointed fangs and a long tongue, mostly shown dangling down from the sides of his mouth. He grows massive dark claws on both his black hands, with his forearms having had their spots enlarged to accommodate their new size, and his now animal-like legs; his tail becomes longer and bushier. The disappearance of his hair exposes his left eye, crossed diagonally by a small scar; in this form, both of the Etherious' eyes are shown as blank and pupil-less, with more spots surrounding them. Jackal's sudden increase in mass causes his tank top to be torn and his boots to disappear, while the rest of his outfit is left intact.

"Now time I put you out of your misery!" Jackal threatened.

Jackal then begin attacking Natsu with his claws and his intense strength. Jackal hits Natsu creating impacts during his attacks. Natsu hold his ground as he counter off and attack Jackal as the battle urges on. Jackal kept attacking Natsu and try to overpower him to get him out of the way and to complete his job to kill Michello. Natsu wasn't going to let that happen so in fact he continue to fight Jackal and protect Michello with everything he got.

"Human are pathetic, they can't beat demons like us. We're stronger and powerful than them. Why do you keep on fighting the demons?" Jackal asked.

"Because I fight and protect my friends, human fight for their friends and they protect their friends." Natsu replied.

After several attempts to beat Natsu, Natsu then countered off Jackal and start to enter his Lighting-Flame Dragon Mode. Jackal had just about enough with the fire dragon slayer with that he charges to him hoping to finish him off. Natsu begin to get in commotion, ready to activate a new technique and ability with his magic that would defeat Jackal in mere seconds. Natsu then pull his fist back, engulfs his fist with fire and lightning around and perform a powerful striking blow to Jackal.

" **Lighting-Fire Dragon Firing Hammer!** " Natsu shouted.

The blow head straight to Jackal and eventually struck him with a powerful fire and lightning explosion easily defeating Jackal with it. He screamed in pain as he is sent flying away towards a wall, crashing against it on his back then falls down to the ground and return back to his normal state laid there in defeat. Natsu looking on, glaring at the defeat Jackal who laid there and couldn't get himself up on his feet.

"That should do it." Natsu commented.

Natsu regroups with Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla rushing over to the fire dragon slayer.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic still in a fight with Flame trying to attack him with rapid strikes. The dark hedgehog kept dodging and easily counters Sonic with a punch right to his gut then uppercut Sonic up in the air. Sonic did an aerial recover but Flame air dashes Sonic, grabs him by the face and slams him down back to the ground and kicks him away a feet away and crashes towards a tree. Sonic shakes his head, senses Flame coming and knee kicks Sonic but the hedgehog hero quickly evade the red hedgehog then uses his **Chaos Arrow** shooting them at Flame.

Flame ducks down then shoots multiple fire ki energy balls at him but Sonic rolls out of the way. Sonic try to counter Flame by using him **Super Sonic Boost** to bash the red hedgehog with brute force but to Sonic's surprise, Flame blocked him from bashing him and smirks at him.

"Your tricks won't hurt me Sonic, you're hopeless." Flame smirked.

With that, Flame knee kicks Sonic then engulfs his fist with fire and delivers an intense punch that send Sonic flying away and crashes down to the ground, bounces off the ground a few times before hitting to the ground again. Flame just walk slowly, brushing himself off and smirks at Sonic.

"I was here to fight you some more but I got better things to do. We'll have to finish this fight another time Sonic but don't worry I'll kill you when we meet again." Flame grinned.

"Over my dead body, we end this now." Sonic remarked.

Sonic ascends to **Super Sonic 3** and dashes to Flame. The red hedgehog rolled his eyes in annoyance and so he then extend his hand out activating his ability.

" **Pyro Flash!** " Flame shouted.

Flame blasts a flash of fire blocking Sonic's path making Sonic to strop his tracks. Flame saluted Sonic and teleported out of here. Sonic just watch and the flash of fire disperse. Sonic then reverts back to his normal state and regroups with Kenny and Zeref.

"Did you defeat Flame?" Kenny asked.

"No that jerk got away." Sonic answered.

"I have to say the Hedgehogs seem so very powerful and stronger than your nemesis that you had defeated." Zeref noticed.

"Yeah they're stronger than Darkness the Hedgehog. But in other words, I'll find a way to kick their asses. Just so you wait."

"Sonic, while you fought Flame you won't believe who I located."

"Try me."

"It's Zack Hyperion."

"Wait what?! How the heck did you find him?"

"My scanner went off alerting me that there was some movement not far from here."

"Well we got to get to him. Sorry Zeref, it looks like we'll have to make this hangout to be another time."

"It's alright, it was good seeing you." Zeref smiled.

"You too. Come on Kenny, let's go get Zack."

"Right behind you." Kenny nodded.

Sonic and Zeref shake hands and Sonic and Kenny then went off and go confront Zack.

"Let's hope he find the light that he's been looking for." Kenny hoped.

"Ditto." Sonic simply said.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Flame return back to the Hedgehogs of Darkness as they wait for Flame's return.

"Have fun with Sonic?" Toxic asked.

"Yeah I did, I didn't kill him by the ay but just to make him get angry. It seems I got him very angry." Flame answered.

"Excellent. Looks like playing with Sonic is all according to plan." Blast smirked.

"That's not all, Sonic discover our secrets but not our true goal."

"Is that so? Let him and his exceed friend keep guessing, it's only a matter of time until we collect him and complete our main goal. That way, once we got that out of the way we can continue and move forward to our operations and our other goals to complete."

"Indeed brother. It's getting close, I can feel it." Toxic smirked.

"Me too brother, time is running short for Sonic and it's about to get messy. Let Fairy Tail and Tartaros fight, we have other urgent matters to attend and after all Sonic will be ours for the take and hit the jackpot."

Toxic and Flame smiled at Blast and so the black and blue hedgehog looking out the wind knowing the time is coming.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **What's this? Sonic and Kenny had located the most wanted criminal wanted by the Magic Council: Zack Hyperion around here. Sonic and Kenny rushed in and confront the black dragon slayer. Fairy Tail urge in the war against Tartaros. The Hedgehogs of Darkness again playing mind games with the hedgehog hero and what are they planning to do with the prophecy and the project that they've been working on?**

 **What will happen next and what will happen when Sonic and Kenny meet with Zack Hyperion once again after been hiding for a while now? Tune in next time more Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	20. Act 2 Scene 3: The Meet Up

Chapter 20: The Meet Up

Natsu and the others had successfully protected the former member of the Magic Council Michello. Lucy had informed Master Makarov their progress that Michello is safe but shaken up in fear for his life. Natsu went on to demand Michello some answers on what is Tartaros is up to.

"Alright old man, mind telling me what those Tartaros chumps are up to?" Natsu questioned.

Michello didn't respond but still shaken in fear. Natsu got a little impatient and demand some answers once again but Makarov interrupted Natsu, notifying them what Tartaros is up to.

"Natsu stop. I have figure out what Tartaros is really after." Makarov communicated through the larcima.

"Then what are they after?" Lucy questioned.

"They're after something that its powerful a weapon called: Face. It's a weapon that can nullifies magic across the continent. Except for Sonic's, his is very different."

"That's right. Sonic contains Chaos Energy and powers unlike our magic." Wendy stated.

"That's correct. That's what Tartaros is after and we have no idea why but this isn't good."

"Question is how is can that weapon like that can be activated?" Carla asked.

"I don't care how is can activate, I want to know where the weapon is so I can destroy it right now." Natsu demanded.

"Wait. I think I know how Face can be activated." Michello blurted.

The group look to Michello while Makarov listen through the lacrima.

"There are three key links. They're the keys to unseal Face but the three links are organic so it is inside the bodies of the members of the council but all three of them retired and live their own personal lives. In order to activate and unseal Face is by killing the organic link keys for it to work."

The group and Makarov became shocked to hear this information by Michello. They couldn't believe what they're hearing.

"But there is one person who knows the location of the organic key links is the former chairman of the council." Michello added.

"I see. Now I understand why they're targeting the council and activate the magical weapon."

"So who is the former chairman that knows all three locations of keys?" Happy asked.

"Laki had found the former chairman's address and they're on their way to guard and protect him from Tartaros as we speak." Makarov notified.

"Who's going there to protect the former chairman?" Lucy asked.

"Do not worry, I send two people that will protect him."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the woods…_

Two girls riding onto a big deer running to the destination. There were two S-Class wizards known as Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss on their way to the former chairman's address to his location. The ride was silent at first until Mirajane start a conversation.

"Are you worry about Sonic?" Mirajane asked.

"No. I am sure he can take care of himself including Kenny but overall I am worried about his safety." Erza answered.

"After seeing the three hedgehogs and heard a lot from Sonic and Kenny about them back at the guild, makes me wonder how strong are they and they don't have chaos energy like Sonic but something else. Knny mentioned that they use Ki energy. Stronger than Sonic's Chaos Energy."

"I'm aware of all of that but they're planning something and I will determine to find out what they're planning and why they're hunting Sonic."

"Hey. I have faith in Sonic and I know in my heart that he'll beat them without breaking a sweat. You just got believe in your husband."

"I know but I fear that if Sonic die by the hands of the Hedgehogs of Darkness, I would never see my love again."

"You're saying that you don't want to experience of losing Sonic again?"

"Yes. I hate to experience that situation again, I don't want to lose Sonic again. It has been seven years that I haven't had Sonic in my arms or at home sleeping next to me. I broke my heart and I was in an emotional wreck. I couldn't eat, drink, talk to anyone for a few days still devastated the fact that Sonic died."

"We all did, we all suffered losing Sonic that broke our hearts Erza. I took it hard not just only you and me but Lucy Cana and I'm pretty sure everyone became so devastated including Wendy who took it to the worse more than you did."

"Yes. I remember that as much."

"But Sonic is alive and that's wonderful to hear after he has been sleeping for seven long years surviving the explosion that Venom created. I'm sure Sonic will beat the Hedgehogs of Darkness, there is always a way and he never gives up hope."

"That's right. Why haven't thought of that."

"Just got to believe in Sonic and have faith in him."

"I guess you are right Mira. Tell me, how was your time with Sonic?"

"He helped me get through from ex-boyfriend who came to see me. Also he was very kind to me all thanks to Sonic I am better."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Right now we must stay focus, we have a job to do."

"Right."

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic and Kenny had reach to the destination furthermore. Sonic and Kenny had stumbled a safe house near at the waterfalls in the area. Kenny got the looking around and Sonic look at the waterfall.

"So this is where Zack's been hiding?" Kenny asked.

"Looks like it. I don't know how you located Zack but we sure find where he's been hiding all this time." Sonic commented.

"So shall we go inside and see if he's in the safe house?"

"Yeah. I want to know how he's been doing for the most part after the last time we fought."

With that, Sonic and Kenny head on in the safe house. Sonic open the door letting themselves in the safe house and shutting the door. Sonic and Kenny look around the safe house before looking for Zack. Before both of them would start their search until a voice caught their attention.

"Well well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and Kenny." The voiced caught.

Sonic and Kenny recognize the voice so they turn around to face the person at the door of the safe house. There was a giant standing in front of them. He had tan skin and black spiky hair. The giant wore a black tank top with a black and blue sleeveless hoodie on, a pair of brown chino pants along with black and blue boots with metal steel on the front of the boots.

The giant had gain some muscles looking like he had been training very hard for a period of time and looking very much muscular. Also there are some scars on his arms and his back including his torso plus has a scar on his right side on his face. The giant had ocean blue eyes, he wore black and grey fingerless gloves.

The trio look at one another face to face. Kenny looking at Zack then to Sonic. He can feel some tension between them at first. Sonic with a stern look and Zack with a surprised look. There was silence in the house, none of them bother speaking a word for a few seconds until Sonic finally breaks the awkward silence to start a conversation.

"Zack." Sonic simply said.

"Sonic." Zack responded.

Again they remain in silence. Kenny didn't want to get in between in their conversation until Zack breaks the silence to start a conversation once again.

"So you found me at last haven't you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Kenny here had detected your magic energy and located this safe house of yours. Seems like you done a good job decorating the place and settled in." Sonic examined.

"Thanks. I had a feeling that you guys would end up finding me sooner or later."

"How did you know?" Kenny asked.

"Just the feeling I had. Looks like you guys had a rough day I presume."

"Yeah, we did and things have been going chaotic lately." Sonic informed.

"So you say. Listen Sonic, I'm sorry about your cousin…"

"Don't. It's ok. So am I."

"I'm sorry about your lost. He was a great guy and you guys had been close."

"He sure was. He was even part of Team Sonic knowing he's an agent for the Magic Council."

"I know. How's Mirajane by the way."

"She's doing good in fact her brother and sister have been doing good too. Including every member of Fairy Tail."

"That's good to hear. Has Mirajane showed you her affections?"

"Yeah she did and in fact I had went over to their place for dinner few days ago and we um… sorta had sex together."

"Wait you slept with Mirajane?" Kenny asked in shock.

"Yeah we did."

"You never told me that."

"Hey she wanted to forget the pain she had to endure between her and Zack that's why and so I did. It was only a onetime thing that's it and it was all part of Erza's plan and gave Mirajane permission to sleep with me."

"Wait for real?"

"Yeah but we'll talk about that later."

"I'm glad that Mirajane is happy. Thank you for taking care of Mira for me Sonic." Zack thanked.

"Yeah you're welcome. Hey have you found your light recently yet?"

"Can't say I have, I've been training nonstop for any danger to protect the people I cared about hoping that I would make people feel safe around me knowing that I'm still wanted by the Council."

"We can see that and you've been training hard. I can sense that you're getting stronger. Nice job Zack."

"Thanks Sonic. Can I offer you something to eat, I brought some fishes after my training?"

"Well we still got time to eat, what do you say Kenny?"

"Well I'm sure that Carla and the others are doing their jobs but overall I am hungry so let's eat."

Zack smiled as he brought the fish from outside and start to cook some food for the trio.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Erza and Mirajane had arrived to the former council member's home. It appears to be the home of Crawford Seam. Right now they sat at the table with cup of team talking.

"I don't know how you found me but I never receive any visitors as of late." Crawford said.

"We've been ordered to protect you from a crisis that is happening as we speak. It's Tartaros and they're targeting the members of the Magic Council." Erza reported.

"Not only that, they're targeting the former members as well. They're planning to release a powerful weapon call Face to wipe out every magicn throughout the entire continent." Mirajane added.

"I see. I have heard and know about Face but don't know where it's located. Either way, I hope this doesn't succeed as plan and I hope someone or a guild to stop them." Crawford hoped.

"We're on a job to stop Tartaros." Erza stated.

"Good. It's been so long that I last seen you since your trial seven years ago."

Erza begin blushing thinking back of her trial that took place at the Magic Council. She felt so embarrassed how it turn out when Natsu came and intervene.

"Yes. I remember that day." Erza remembered blushing.

"I forgot to ask how is life treating with you all." Crawford asked.

"Things have been great." Mirajane answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Erza, how is your husband Sonic doing?"

"Sonic is Sonic as always. He's off taking care of urgent matters while we deal with Tartaros but I know he and his trusted exceed friend and partner Kenny would return to help us." Erza answered taking a sip of her tea.

"That's good to hear. Also I am sorry for his lost of losing his cousin."

"We all are. He was murdered by three hedgehogs."

"Wait three hedgehogs?"

"They called themselves the Hedgehogs of Darkness. They were created and set out to capture Sonic. We don't know what their purpose is but I am determine to find out why are they're targeting my husband."

"We all are Erza, we're going to help Sonic no matter what." Mirajane exclaimed.

"I don't know who these hedgehogs are but they seem very powerful and much more evil than Darkness the Hedgehog. I have a feeling that they might succeed of capturing Sonic."

"That's not going to happen. Sonic will always come on top, he always has a way of beating his opponents. That's what Sonic is and he always keeps his promise."

"But what if Sonic doesn't defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. How will this end up?"

"It won't. I'll fight by Sonic's side and fight them to the very end. I don't plan on losing my husband again, it will never happen again I swear it!" Erza determined.

Now now Erza, let's not get to hasty. Why don't we get back to Tartaros and keep a close eye out for any attackers from Tartaros and protect Crawford." Mirajane suggested.

"Yes. I suppose you are right, forgive me for my little outburst."

"It is fine, it sure makes me happy to see that you truly love your husband Erza." Crawford commented.

"Of course."

Mirajane start to frown a little. Before they could get back to the conversation about Tartaros until all of sudden, both Erza and Mirajane sense an unfamiliar dark energy involve. Both of them know who they were and so they rushed out and defend Crawford, protecting his life from getting exterminated.

* * *

 _Back with Team Sonic…_

Sonic and Kenny sat at a table with plate in front of them. Zack had just finish cooking some fry fish, he comes in the dining room with a tray full of fried fish. Zack even brought small bucket of fries and some salad and place it at the middle of the table. Sonic and Kenny then get some of it to put on their plate and eat. Zack even serve them with a cup of root beer.

"Here you guys goes. Dig in." Zack served.

Sonic and Kenny take a bite of the meal, they look at each other then back to Zack.

"This is good. I never knew you can cook Zack." Sonic commented.

"Thanks. My former master, Rai taught me how to cook and a few other things." Zack responded.

"You don't say. This fish is so good." Kenny commented chowing down on his fish.

"You're telling me, if Happy were here he would ate the full tray of fish by now." Sonic commented.

"No kidding."

"*Chuckle* Glad you guys are enjoying the meal." Zack smiled.

"So Zack how have you been since the last time we've seen each other?" Sonic asked.

"Just getting there. I've been getting stronger ever since I've been training to get stronger and to protect the people maybe that can help me find my light."

"Have you found it yet?' Kenny questioned while taking a bite of his fish.

"No. I'm still searching."

"Zack. The Magic Council has been murdered." Sonic informed.

"Murdered? How?"

"Have you heard a guild call Tartaros?"

"I believe I heard of that name and the guild once before seven years ago while I've been traveling around Fiore. I hear that they're the Nine Demon Gates and they were created by Zeref himself but not only that they were specially created by the book call the Book of Zeref."

"Book of Zeref. I heard of that book when I've been researching seven years ago." Kenny said in shock.

"You know it Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I've heard of the legendary book itself so I've been doing some digging, researching of the legendary book. They say that it contains special and most powerful black magic spells that contains black magic. It seems like Tartaros must've got their hands on the book somehow but I heard a rumor that it's been locked away from Zeref and any other dark wizard dared to retrieve the book."

"Whoa. Things just got interesting. Zack do you know what Tartaros is planning or heard of what they planned to do exactly?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what they're planning to do with the book or what their purpose."

"They must be after something that is beyond the rim including all over Fiore but not just Fiore around the world." Kenny stated.

Sonic and Zack look to the exceed who had just realize what Tartaros is planning to do."

"What do you mean Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"There is a powerful weapon, a weapon that is so powerful that can erase the entire continent of magic but except yours Sonic, yours is pretty different." Kenny explained.

"What weapon Kenny, what are you talking about?"

"Sonic, I believe that Tartaros is after the powerful weapon that can erase and destroy magic for all eternity and it's called Face."

"Face? What the heck is that?"

"I don't what is it but I heard that is powerful and dangerous that anyone can imagine. No one has never seen it, I read about it and could never find out what that is when I've been researching about more magic. I heard that I can be activated by the Magic Council including the ex-members."

"So you're saying that if all of the Magic Council members and ex-members it can be activated and erase magic for good?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god…" Zack utter in shock.

"That's not good. We got to find Face and destroy it." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah but how can we find it, I can't track it knowing I can't locate it where it's being held?" Kenny said.

"We'll just have to search for it and find any clues of finding that damn thing."

"Should we contact Fairy Tail, I'm sure they can help us?"

"They're busy protecting the magic council members so we can't interfere with their mission so our main objective is finding Face and destroy it."

"I can help." Zack volunteered.

"Sorry Zack but you're still the most wanted criminal by the Magic Council and if any guild ever sees you they're try and arrest you."

"Right…"

"Or better yet Sonic, maybe if Zack can help us we can try helping him find his light. You did said you wanted to help him search for it and help him to be cured after all." Kenny reminded.

"Come to think of it, I did say that. Zack can help us, still I don't trust him but he has a little of my respect so it's a start."

"I said I was sorry Sonic, I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust and your full respect back." Zack said in a low sad tone.

"Yeah… anyway I won't be defending you anymore so you got to prove that you're trustworthy again not to me but to civilians that feared you even gain their respect back."

"I know."

"*Chuckle* So this is where you were all this time huh giant freak." The voice interpreted.

Team Sonic and Zack heard the voice, Sonic and Kenny recognize it all too well, they got ready for whatever until they see Blast at the table eating a piece of fry fish.

"Mmm tasty, you know Zack Hyperion you're not such a bad cook yourself. This is really good. Other than that I thought you were dead but you someone survive that attack and escape from it after it could've blown you into ashes." Blast admitted.

"My Dragon Scales are fire proof." Zack stated.

"*Laugh* So you say, tell me can it be immune to me and my brother and our friend's flames?" Blast questioned.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing really, I thought we can hang out for a bit you know get to know each other."

"Like we would want to hang out from the likes of you!" Kenny barked.

"*Chuckle* You're too kind exceed or should I say Kenny. No matter, I came to taste the food."

Blast got up from the seat, takes another piece of fish and eats it. Sonic and Zack got themselves ready to strike at the black and blue hedgehog before Blast begin speaking again.

"Oh I know you guys are about to attack me, I can tell by the presence. Also, there's someone who's been dying to meet you Zack." Blast said looking over his shoulder with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

Blast simply just snap his fingers, the trio wondered what this is all about when all of sudden Flame came by and appears to be holding a person. Zack bulge his eyes of absolute shock, it was his former master: Rai Gadder in Flame's hands. Rai Gadder appear be beaten, bruised up as blood dripping from his mouth and his chest showing a mark which appears to be the hole where he is stabbed. Zack felt angry, boiling inside of him and got him very pissed off. Flame then tosses Rai Gadder on the ground laying on his stomach. He slowly looks up to Zack, choking as he struggle to speak.

"Zack… get out… of here… when you… got the… chance…" Rai choked.

"Master…" Zack stuttered.

Blast creates a blue energy sword from his hands and swings it down cutting Rai Gadder's neck, slicing his head making the blood to splatter from the neck to the ground. Blast and Flame laugh without showing no remorse, Zack just glared daggers at the Blast and Flame who just simply laugh at Rai's demise.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!" Zack shouted.

Zack let out a furious battle cry and charge at them. Flame rushes in, delivers an immense punch to the giant's stomach making him screaming in agony. Zack cough up blood from the mouth and got down on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"You are no match for the power of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. By the way, we have another friend who's dying to see you Zack." Blast said as he and Flame walking away.

"Who's that?" Kenny asked glaring at the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Before anyone could act when all of sudden, they hear someone shouting.

" **Black God Orb Blast!** " someone shouted.

Sonic's sense begin tingling, he then shout to Kenny and Zack.

"Everyone get down!" Sonic shouted.

Kenny got down so did Sonic, just when Zack could get to cover but all of the sudden, the wall begin to blast through breaking it into a hole and pushing Zack out of the dining room. Sonic and Kenny look to Zack before looking into a certain suspect making its entrance. It appears to be a male but a splitting image of Zack that shocked Team Sonic.

Zack got up from the attack, he was stun to see himself meeting face to face. His hair is color white spiky hair a bit long with red streaks , his eyes is crimson blood red, his black scar with red line is in his right eye, and a black with red line fang shape is under his left eye. He wears a hooded black long coat with red purple flames including black lines and silver lighting like on his sleeves and on the bottom. He has on a pair of black gloves with red diamond shape shell on the back of his hands and chains , an undershirt silver t-shirt with a black tank top inside his shirt, dark pocket pants and wears a black and grey steel toed silver boots.

He look to Zack with a sinister smile on his face, possessing black magic flame-like aura into his hands glancing to the giant.

"What the what…" Sonic trailed off.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kenny pointed.

"You're telling me buddy and yeah I believe it is."

Zack got up to his feet, glares at the Hedgehogs of Darkness who smiled at him.

"What the hell is this guy, why does he look like me?" Zack questioned demanding to know instantly.

"You see Zack this would be your clone. We had help with someone with their magic and create the evil version of you. Meet **Erebus** or you can call it Anti-Zack." Blast grinned.

"Why I oughta…"

Zack rush to deliver a beating to Blast but out of nowhere, Erebus appeared in front of Zack and clotheslines him to the ground, the grabs him by the feet, swung him around and tosses him through the wall into the living room. Erebus went on to fight Zack, Sonic and Kenny look over to Blast and Flame.

"We like to sit and watch the fight but we have matters to attend to but other than that you got a friend to protect from getting himself killed again. See you around Sonic and our fight will come soon enough." Blast waved.

Blast and Flame teleported out of the safe house returning back to their main objective.

"They're going to pay for this." Kenny said.

"I know but right now we got to help Zack." Sonic responded.

"Yeah."

 ***Begin playing: Battle 1 (Devil May Cry 3)***

Zack slowly gets up on his feet to return back to fight, just when the giant could withstand and think for an attack until Erebus comes in and kicks him against the wall. Erebus then swung his fist to hit Zack but Zack easily dodge the punch making Erebus punching through a hole to the wall. Zack then tackles Erebus and they crash through the couch breaking it, Zack then start to hit Erebus with a few punches but Erebus head-butted Zack to the forehead, kicks him away and stood up to his feet. Zack rushes to tackle and attack Erebus again but Erebus countered it, he then picks Zack up in the air and powerbombs Zack through the nearby table.

Erebus picks Zack up by the neck and tosses him through another wall that send him to the kitchen. Erebus was about to deliver more damage to Zack until he was struck by a homing attack by Sonic and he then deliver a **Sonic Eagle** a top of his head that force Erebus to get on one knee with an axe kick. Sonic then begin uppercut Erebus by the chin having him jerk up in the air using **Sho-Hog-Ken**. After delivering the uppercut, Sonic then delivers Erebus with his **Humming Top** technique by delivering several spinning attacks against Anti-Zack. Erebus screeched feeling the effects of Sonic's kicks, just when Sonic could do anymore damage until Erebus caught Sonic when he could hit him with his homing attack with twice the power, Erebus then slams Sonic down to the ground forcing him to stop curling into a ball then picks the hedgehog up and severely throws Sonic out of the wall through breaking it and crashes down to the ground.

Erebus return his attention to Zack and is about to hit Zack but the giant somehow countered his evil counterpart, then Zack grabs Erebus by the head and slams his face down the stove a few times then punches him in the chest, knee kicks him and slams him down to the ground. Erebus grabs the pan, smacks Zack's hand making the giant scream in pain, Erebus then get up throws Zack to the fridge and goes with that attack but Zack got out of the way, takes a knife and stab him by the shoulder making Erebus screaming with agony in his voice.

Zack then activates his Black Dragon magic and just about to use his ability to attack but however, Erebus countered Zack by kicking him in the guts then punches Zack with immense strength sending him to spin around then Erebus grab his hair and takes him as he crashes through the wall with Zack using him as a shield then slams him down to the ground through a table in the dining hall. Erebus smirked, takes a knife that he took from the kitchen and was about to kill the giant but Kenny in his full body transformation stop him from doing so.

The exceed using his fighting style with his staff and try holding him off by performing numerous attacks but Erebus counters Kenny and punches him, sends him flying away out of the dining room to the living room and hits the wall and collapse down unconscious. Erebus return his attention to Zack, Sonic intervene and jumps on Erebus. He wrapped his arms around his neck behind him to stop him. Erebus shakes Sonic off but the hedgehog hold up, increasing his grip to strangled and weaken Erebus but that didn't stop him from be strangled so in fact Erebus rushes against the wall and crashes Sonic against it making Sonic to let go of him then Erebus then kicks Sonic through the wall out of the house and hits the grass ground rolling over a few times and laid there on his front.

"Pitiful." Erebus insulted.

Erebus return to his opponent and resume to finish off Zack but the giant suddenly kicks Erebus away then tackles him over to the bedroom and hits the ground. Erebus got Zack off, Zack lifts his bed with both of his hands then tosses it over to Erebus but he catches it but unfortunately it hit him that pushes him against the dress. Zack struck Erebus by the face then slams him down to the ground breaking the dresser. Erebus picks the bed up, swings it that hit Zack and tosses it to him. Zack easily catch the bed but a second after Erebus engulfs his hands with black flame-like aura activating his technique.

" **Black God Immense Fist!** " Erebus shouted.

Erebus punches through the bed breaks it in half then struck Zack to the face sending the giant flying and out of the house and hits the ground on his back. Erebus step out of the house, slowly walking to the giant smirking at him.

"Is that best you got, I thought you'd be stronger?" Erebus taunted.

Zack growled, he look to Erebus with furious eyes then suddenly he activate his ability of the Black Dragon.

" **Black Dragon Iron Fist!** " Zack shouted.

Zack engulfs darkness in his fist, igniting them and struck a powerful blow that hurt Erebus that cause him to spit blood from his mouth as he flew back to the house and crashes through a wall causing the half of house crushing down into ruin. Zack then rushes over to his former mentor and helps him up.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked.

"I'll live, what about you?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Where's Kenny?"

Sonic got his answer when he sees Kenny returning to Sonic changing back to his previous state.

"Are you ok pal?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine but thanks. Something tells me that your fight with Erebus isn't finished yet." Kenny assured.

"You're telling me, it's like Zack's evil twin brother."

"You're telling me."

All of sudden, Erebus burst out from the wreckage and powered himself up with black aura glaring at the trio with that serious look in his eyes.

"Now... I'm pissed!" Erebus yelled as he powered his magic once more.

"I better get the heck outta dodge." Kenny stated running away.

"Yeah good idea bud." Sonic agreed.

"You guys are going to die here I'll make sure you all won't leave here **alive**!" Erebus determined.

"Sonic I could use your help to beat this guy, help me take down my evil counterpart." Zack asked.

"No worries, I could use a good fight." Sonic smirked cracking his fists.

"After this is done, I'm going after the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"Better best leave that to me Zack, I'll deal with them alone since they want me. Focus on finding your life and make Rai Gadder proud of you. That's what he wants from you and see you successful."

"Maybe you're right, I'll even make you proud too."

"We'll see."

Erebus let out a loud battle cry and charge at Sonic and Zack, both Sonic and Zack then dash over to Erebus as Zack activated his Black-Lighting Dragon Mode and Sonic takes his sword out engaging into a fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Crawford's Residence…_

Both Erza and Mirajane easily taken out and defeat all of the Tartaros guard without breaking a sweat as Erza in her Black Wing Armor and Mirajane in her She-Devil transformation. Erza hoped for her daughter Wendy and exceeds are doing fine and even her husband and his partner.

"Looks like they're aren't a challenge at all." Erza commented.

Erza turn to Mirajane only to find her feeling a little drowsy.

"Are you ok Mira?" Erza asked.

"I feel… tired but this doesn't seem… right…"

Mirajane all of sudden collapse to the ground. Erza start to feel a little tired as well making her eyes drowsy, the Titania try fighting it but the effects got to her and sooner or later Erza then collapse down to the ground next to Mirajane. Seconds after, Crawford walk to the unconscious Erza and Mirajane and picks them up.

"Now that they're unconscious, time to bring them to Tartaros." Crawford said with a smile.

"I can take you there." A voice volunteered.

Crawford looked around wondering who said that but found out that it is the black and green hedgehog making his appearance appearing to be Toxic the Hedgehog, Blast's brother. Crawford soon start recognizing the hedgehog and smile to Toxic.

"You're one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness that Fairy Tail has been talking about aren't you?" Crawford pointed.

"Correct. The name's Toxic and we have joined forces with Tartaros to help out and deal with the certain and familiar hedgehog known as Sonic." Toxic smirked.

"Oh good. Tartaros can use some help from you guys and I hear that you three hedgehogs are powerful than Sonic."

"Our reputation sure does precedes us, anyway no time for chit chat I came to take you to Tartaros guild so are you ready?"

"Yeah come on."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

Toxic uses his teleportation power surrounding himself, Crawford with the unconscious Erza and Mirajane and teleported out of sight in the whirlwind of lightning.

* * *

 _With Elfman and Lisanna…_

After the duo had informed Makarov and Fairy Tail about the former member of the Magic Council's death, they encountered another member from Tartaros appearing to control Elfman by choking his little sister Lisanna to death with no control to stop himself by the hands of the demon from Tartaros name Seilah.

"Please… don't make me kill Lisanna." Elfman begged.

"I am willing to let you go but in exchange you must do something for me." Seilah informed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to destroy Fairy Tail by blowing up the guild. Use this purple orb that it contains a bomb to blow it up. You do this then I will let you have your precious sister back."

"What… but I…"

"If you don't do this then your sister will die by my hands."

Elfman shivered, he had feared for his sister's life. Part of him wants to refuse but only making it worse so with that he had no choice but to obey and comply.

"I'll do it for my sister's life." Elfman complied.

"Good. Accomplish your objective then I will return your sister."

Seilah handed Elfman the purple lacrima bomb. She then takes Lisanna and disappears without a trace. Elfman stood there, looking at the purple orb and quiver in fear. He then had that stern look on his face and exits the house.

" _I'll destroy Fairy Tail and bring Lisanna back, hold on baby sister I'm coming._ " Elfman thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Zack's Safehouse…_

 ***BGM playing: Cerberus Battle (Devil May Cry 3)***

There was Zack fighting his evil counterpart Erebus as they throwing off punches at each other, each strike they throw getting hit showing their bruises on their bodies and face and with that they both struck each other at the same time before pushing themselves away. Zack charge at Erebus with a loud battle cry, Erebus then activate his ability to counter off Zack.

" **Black God Slam!** " Erebus shouted.

Erebus slam his fist down to the ground creating an earthquake as rocks start to rise up from the ground as there were cracks creating from the impact. The rocks from underground rise and struck Zack that send the giant flying up in the air. Erebus then creates a sphere of black darkness initiating his ability to add more damage to Zack.

" **Black God Terrifying Bomb!** " Erebus shouted.

Erebus throws his technique over at Zack, impacts him creating a terrifying blast with a powerful shockwave blowing like a hurricane. Erebus smiled but his smiled lasted for a second when Sonic jumps in and swing his sword at Zack's counterpart. Sonic uses Wind Slash sending a wave of wind over to the giant's counterpart with his sword technique. It hurt Erebus at first but he shrug it off. Sonic then swing his sword at Erebus delivering multiple slashes with different angles. Erebus dodging the sword attacks with ease and seconds after as Sonic deliver another slash, Erebus then counters the hedgehog off with a kick but Sonic rolling out of the way then swing his sword around hitting and slicing Erebus to his arm with a big slash delivering him a brutal cut. Erebus screeched in pain, blood begin dripping from his left arm and in other words Erebus then use his Black God Immense Punch striking Sonic with a powerful punch with immense strength. Sonic shield himself using his giant sword making Erebus punching his sword but with his powerful strength, it send Sonic flying a few feet from Erebus and sends Sonic to the wreckage of Zack's safe house crashing through house that made Sonic crash to the ground and hits the wall in the result of sending the remaining wreckage of the house crumbling down onto him.

"Sonic!" Kenny cried.

The exceed activate his angel wings, flew over to his partner to make sure if he's ok. Erebus sees the exceed nearby, he takes his attention to Kenny and was about to harm the harmless exceed when Zack suddenly come rushing in and tackles Erebus with full velocity and takes them down to the waterfall and takes the fight in the water down below.

Zack deliver some serious hard punches to Erebus right in the face making his mouth spitting blood and his nose bleeding. Erebus counters Zack and head-butts him in the forehead then deliver some serious punches like how Zack did to return the favor. Both giants go at it delivering serious blows underwater for a minute then Erebus slams his fist down punching Zack deeper underwater and swims back up to the surface. Erebus reach up and gets out of the water to gain his breath, before Erebus could return to finish the giant off when all of sudden Sonic comes in to attack while in his Ice Sonic form but ascended to his second level and with that Sonic engulfs his footing with ice and activate his technique.

" **Blizzard Kick!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic jumps up in mid-air spins around and hits Erebus with a surprising wheel kick to his jaw and sends the evil counterpart of Zack back in the water. Zack finally got out of the water, Sonic then activate his ability to finish the job off to defeat Erebus.

" **Blizzard Blast!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots beams of ice to the water, freezing it like a glacier with Erebus still in the water. Zack got prepared just in case for an upcoming attack but Sonic seemingly handled the situation and froze Erebus finishing up the finishing touches. Sonic revert back to normal and look to Zack.

"You ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine, thanks." Zack thanked.

"No problem."

Seconds after, someone broke the ice returning it back to water as it was Erebus who broke free the icy prison with his body heat that melted the ice. He had that angry look in his eye and crack his neck.

"Looks like you're going to do a lot more to defeat me." Erebus assured.

"Fine with me." Sonic smirked before transforming to his Volt form ascending it to his second level.

Erebus charges at Zack wanting to fight him but Sonic delivers a flying tornado kick sending backing him away then deliver a few more strikes with his punches. Erebus counters off Sonic with a grab to his fist then followed with a head-butted to his forehead before tossing Sonic to the side sending him crashing to a rubble rock. Zack activate his **Black-Fire Dragon Mode** and charges at Erebus engulfing darkness and black flames into his fist.

" **Black-Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Zack shouted.

Zack struck a fierce and intense punch to Erebus right in the jaw and pushing him away but he wasn't done, before Erebus would been sent flying away, Zack grabbed him by the ankle to pull him close and delivers another punch knocking Erebus down to the ground that created some cracks on the ground even a big dent. Erebus answered back with a sweep kick knocking the giant off of his feet to the ground and gets back up. Zack countered his evil counterpart with a tackle over to the tree but Erebus knee kicks Zack and kicks him away again but Zack then activates his ability creating a black fire scythe with a surprise attack.

" **Black-Fire Dragon Scythe!** " Zack shouted.

The black dragon slayer swung his scythe made of black fire over to the evil counterpart. Erebus quickly ducks down rolling out of the way causing the scythe to cut the tree down to the ground and uppercuts Zack in the air with a surprise attack. Erebus then grabs Zack by the ankles and slam him down to the ground with immense force. Erebus let out a loud roar and prepare to finish off Zack but Sonic intervene with a fierce homing attack with his powers shocking Erebus with 90,000 volts. Sonic then deliver an electrifying beating with several punches with his fist engulfing with lightning. Sonic then deliver some rapid kicks right to Erebus before sending Erebus a powerful fierce blow hitting him in the gut then blasted a few lightning arrows at the anti-Zack.

Sonic charges at Erebus with more strikes but Erebus blasted Sonic away with his **Black God Wave Blast**. It send Sonic flying three feet away and hits the ground bouncing himself off and hits the wreckage of the safehouse. Zack jumps in with a superman punch and knee kicks Erebus in the face four times but Erebus knocked Zack off with another uppercut then head-butted him in the forehead and roundhouse kick him to the jaw. Zack counters off with the spinning back fist before Erebus would could do anything else. Zack goes with a kick but Erebus blocked it off and use his **Black-God Wave Blast** once again blasting him away then again use his **Black God Immense Fist** knocking Zack right to his face that sending him crashing against the tree.

Erebus again powered himself up and charge at Zack with a crushing finale, he then activate his strongest ability as he ignites black flame-like aura into his fist, creating it to increase twice as powerful to end the fight and to end Zack's life.

"Time to die punk! **Black God Hellfire Apocalypse!** " Erebus shouted.

Erebus initiated his ability and was about to use t against Zack hoping that would kill him but all of sudden, Sonic then jumps in to protect Zack and takes the hit making Sonic screaming in pain as he flew a few feet away from the battlefield and crash through four trees and hits the ground reverting back to his previous state.

"Sonic!" Zack cried.

"Oops. Looks like I crushed your former mentor. Aw that's too bad but I don't give a fuck knowing that I killed the son of bitch. He can rest in hell like your former master Rai Gadder *Laugh*." Erebus laughed.

This made Zack to be furious and got very angry, he had that stern look in his eyes and glared daggers at his evil counterpart.

"No one and I mean NO ONE talks about my master and my mentor and gets away with it like that!" Zack shouted.

Zack surrounds himself with darkness powering himself up with that angry look in his eyes. Zack then start to activate his **Dragon Force** to increase his strength, stamina, power, endurance, and his abilities. His look had changed as his hair color change into color white even wild-like hair but mixed with spikey like (his hair a bit similar mixed hair together of Vegeta ssj4 and Acnologia), his ocean like eyes become crimson blood red, his eyes have black circles around them, sharper fangs, claws, he bears the same blue markings similar blue marking as Acnologia's Dragon form and scale like a bit on his arm.

"You just messed with the wrong guy." Zack threatened.

With that, Zack then dashes to Erebus with full velocity and bashes him in the face with his elbow then start pummeling his evil counterpart with serious of attacks to Erebus making him to scream in agony and pain feeling the effects of Zack's attacks. Zack finishes off with a powerful roundhouse kick that send Erebus a few feet away, when Erebus was a little far away from Zack, the giant then gets ready to finish this fight off as Zack creates a sphere of darkness but with white lightning to it, activating this strongest ability of his dragon slayer magic enlarging it a little more to increase its power.

" **Secret Dragon Art: Apocalypse Graveyard!** " Zack shouted.

Zack hurls his technique over at Erebus. His evil counterpart try to get right back to the fight when all of sudden the gigantic sphere come rushing in towards Erebus. He quickly try to get out of dodge but he was a minute too late as it impact him and blew off against him sending him multiple and severe damage forcing Erebus screaming in agony as in terms reaching to his demise as his entire body begin to fall apart in particles dispersing him with the technique. Zack's strongest ability created a powerful shockwave like a hurricane blowing with tougher wind gust. Zack shielded himself from being blown away.

After the explosion was finish, Zack could no longer sense his evil counterpart's magic and return over to Sonic to check up on him. He sees Sonic and Kenny regroup together as the exceed check up on his partner.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Zack asked as he deactivate his Dragon Force.

"Never better, I'll be fine." Sonic answered brushing himself off.

"Did you take care of your evil counterpart?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah he's gone now." Zack responded with a nod.

"That's good, now we can focus on…"

Before Sonic would finish his sentence, he senses something happening with his Chaos Sense.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"It's Erza, I sense that she's in trouble not only her it's Mirajane too." Sonic sensed.

"What?"

"WHAT?! Mirajane is in trouble?"

"Yeah. I don't where they are but we got to go find her."

"Right." Kenny nodded.

"I'm coming too." Zack said with a stern look.

"No way, you're still wanted by the Magic Council." Sonic reminded.

"I don't care, I got to save Mirajane she's my ex after all."

"True. They'll try turning you in to the Magic Council if they see you with me, I can't defend you anymore. You still got to find your light."

"Yeah I know but let me help."

"Sorry but me and Kenny can take it from here, you got to see Rai Gadder since we end up seeing him what he is now."

"Damn it! Yeah, look you guys go ahead without me. I have to take care of something, very personal."

"Alright, come on Kenny we can't waste any time."

"Let the way."

Kenny hop onto Sonic's shoulder and Team Sonic zoom off to rush over to rescue and help Erza and Mirajane.

" _Hang in there guys, we're coming._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Zack had defeated his evil counterpart Erebus and stop him before he would cause destruction ordered by the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Erza and Mirajane are kidnapped and the other former members of Magic Council had been deceased. Sonic and Kenny rush over to the rescue hoping they would find Tartaros and put an end of their schemes. Can our hero and his partner rescue Erza and Mirajane or will trouble intervene?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	21. Act 2 Scene 4: Trouble Comes Back

Chapter 21: Trouble Comes Back

Blast and Flame had watched the fight from Tartaros guild watching through the magic hologram made by Blast himself. Toxic comes in, sees his brother and friend watching the fight before the fight is over.

"How did it go?" Toxic asked.

"Everything had went suburb and Erebus was equally matched to Zack but the giant had overcome the odds activating his Dragon Force. I knew I should've put the finish touches to Erebus before fighting his counterpart." Blast stated realizing his mistake.

"Don't sweat it, it was an entertaining fight and overall the plan is going as planned." Flame cheered.

"Speaking of plan, how did it go of collecting Crawford since he set up as bait for Erza and Mirajane to collect them to find the last member of the Magic Council?"

"Everything went as smooth as planned. Right now Kyouka had taken Kyouka to the torture chambers and Seilah taken Mirajane to the lab to make good use for her demon takeover powers. I also heard that Seilah had captured Lisanna from Fairy Tail." Toxic informed.

"Interesting. Three Fairy Tail members captured, this becoming an interesting day and we're going to play our part very soon when the time comes."

"I've been too anxious to fight the blue hedgehog now I'm getting too damn impatient." Flame cursed.

"Now, now Flame we will have our fight against Sonic soon enough but for right now we move forward to the plan and by the we help Tartaros to complete a few of their missions then let them be while we focus on Sonic."

All of sudden, there hear a boom not too far from here and hear the yelling.

"What the hell is that?" Toxic asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out." Flame stated leaving the room.

Blast soon begin discovering that Sonic and Kenny are heading this way to the Tartaros guild.

"It looks like Sonic is heading this way." Blast discovered.

"Wait Sonic is coming here?" Toxic asked.

"Yes. It seems that he sense his wife is in danger but not only that sensing his friend Mirajane in danger as we speak and on his way to rescue them. Well we'll just see about that and not let him interfere, Toxic I want you to keep our target busy just for a little while."

"Understood brother."

Toxic teleport in lightning and went to go confront Sonic. Blast got up from his seat and joins with Kyouka to the torture chambers.

"I want to have a word with the wife of Sonic." Blast planned.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Zack had visited his parent's grave where it's a ruined town appears to be a ghost town. He knelt down, looking at the cemetery that he built for both of his parents and now Rai Gadder after burying him since he lost his master just now all thanks to the Hedgehogs of Darkness. He bow down, paying his respects to his parents and his former master.

"I am so, so sorry for not saving you master. I hope you're at a better place along with my parents. Mom, dad I am sorry for shaming myself and disappoint you for the actions and the stuff I have done. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'm going to make everything right and make you guys proud and will not disappoint you again. That's my promise and to you master Rai Gadder I will not let you down." Zack prayed.

After saying his prayer and paying his respects, Zack raise up from the ground and look at the other direction. He heard about Tartaros and set his sights there.

"Hold on Mirajane, I'm coming to help and Fairy Tail I'm coming to help you all as well." Zack said with a stern look on his face.

* * *

 _Back at Tartaros…_

Natsu and Happy were the ones who burst through the wall and start searching for Erza and Mirajane. Happy somehow lost Natsu and got separated as he bursting through the hallways finding his two guildmates and friends and bring them back to Fairy Tail but confront Tartaros. As Natsu fighting through the guards of Tartaros, he stumbles to a man with armor with two letters on his armor: Absolute Zero. Natsu became shock, remembering the presence of his fellow guildmate.

"You look familiar and you have Gray's scent. Just who are buddy?" Natsu questioned.

"So you know Gray huh? Sorry but that question is denied and you won't be knowing who I am." The man said smirking.

"Alright then, I'm going to kick your ass and you're going to tell me where Erza and Mirajane are."

"I don't think you're in that position of doing that."

The man look behind him, it was Flame walking through the hallways with that sinister smile cracking his fist.

"Get out of here Silver, I can take it from here. This won't last but a second." Flame demanded.

"Well he's yours pal. Enjoy your fun." Silver encouraged taking his leave.

"Oh I will."

"One of the Hedgehogs of Darkness, Flame right?" Natsu assumed.

"That's right dragon breath. Let's have some fun." Flame grinned.

"With pleasure."

Natsu charge at Flame igniting his fist with flames.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu just about to strike a fierce punch to harm Flame but unfortunately, Flame then punches Natsu down to the ground with one hit that made Natsu unconscious. Flame simply laughed at the fire dragon slayer and shrug it off.

"I thought you be tougher but you seem so hopeless. How pitiful." Flame insulted.

Another member of the nine demon gates arrive and sees Flame that did the job.

"You took care of the intruder that quickly?" the member of the nine demon gate asked.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Flame questioned.

"Franmalth." Franmalth answered.

"OK Franmalth you take care of this trouble maker here, I'm going back to my friends."

"Uh… yeah will do."

Flame walked away to return back to Blast and Toxic.

"That was so easy that I almost felt guilty." Flame commented.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Torture Chambers…_

Erza finally woke up from her slumber to gain her consciousness. She then look around to see that she's no longer at Crawford's residence but somewhere unknown, she notice a female waiting for her to awake. She brought a smile and start talking to the Titania.

"Ah you're finally awake, I was hoping that you never wake up." Kyouka said.

"Who are you and where am I?" Erza demanded to know some answers.

"Oh you're at a quiet place where no one can help you."

"Where's Mirajane?"

"She's safe but in the lab as we speak, we're going to turn her into one of us and make use of her."

"Release Mirajane right now!"

"I believe it will not happen. She'll be busy with the project and now that you're here, you're going to answer my questions. Now where is Jellal Fernandez?"

"Jellal… why on earth would you want to know where he is?"

"I assume that he's used to be a member of Magic Council. We have known that you and him are very close are you not?"

"We're friends to be précised but that's only that, I moved on and have someone that is precious to me."

"Ah. You mean that hedgehog that saved Earthland three times name Sonic the Hedgehog."

"How do you know?"

"I believe we heard it from someone that we have come across with and joined forces."

Moments after, the door open and appear to be Blast the Hedgehog entering in the room and shut the door. Kyouka smile greatly, greets Blast with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hello beloved, glad you can join me. Did you miss me?" Kyouka asked.

"No not exactly, I kept myself occupied with Sonic." Blast answered.

"Sonic! Blast If you ever go near my husband I will…"

"You what Erza? You cannot stop me from what I have in store of your precious husband of yours. You won't be able to see what we're going to do."

"What are you planning?"

"That's none of your damn business but overall I just came to see you scream which I find it… amusing."

"What do you mean."

Kyouka smile, went on and electrocute Erza showing her no remorse.

"That kind of pain now tell me where is Jellal?" Kyouka asked.

"I don't know where he is." Erza answered.

"Wrong answer."

Kyouka again electrocute Erza making her scream once more. Seconds after, Kyouka stop electrocuting Erza and ask her once more.

"Where can we find Jellal?" Kyouka questioned.

"I told you I don't know where Jellal is." Erza reason trying to tell her the truth.

"That's not what I want to hear."

Kyouka again electrocute Erza once more but this time very severely making the Titania scream once more. Kyouka smile and increase more torture for Erza, she then increase the sensitively for her to feel more pain making the Titania scream some more. The demon again electrocute Erza some more, torturing her for the fun of it hoping she can get Erza to answer her questions truthfully. Blast then exit the room to let Kyouka have her fun and return back to his main objective.

"*Chuckle* I'll let her enjoy torturing Sonic's wife, that will make him twice as angry since we killed his cousin. Now that Flame is busy with the intruder and done by now or whatever he's doing perhaps I should call our spy and let her the time has come." Blast exclaimed.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the outskirts of the woods…_

Sonic zooming over to the destination with Kenny on his shoulder holding tight as he can while Sonic in his sonic speed.

"Sonic, do you know where we are going?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I placed a tracker on Erza's necklace just in case if she gets herself into trouble thought I get prepared for any special occasion." Sonic responded looking through his wrist computer.

"Smart. You planned this ahead the whole time didn't you?"

"Yeah you can say that, other than that good thing I can put this into good use."

Team Sonic continue to their destination when all of sudden, a rain of lighting came bursting from the skies and start attacking Sonic. Sonic senses the lighting so he dodges the lightning, recognizing the color as there are green. Sonic using his reflexes to evade the lightning, getting out of the dodge and getting to cover. Sonic look around for the attacker but soon to discover tat it as Toxic descending down applauding to Sonic's performance.

"Well done, well done. I knew you would dodge my lightning attacks." Toxic applauded.

"You again. What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"A fight, you said you want your revenge against us for killing your cousin so here I am I'll be your first victim so come at me Sonic the Hedgehog. I want to see what you got."

"With pleasure."

Sonic puts Kenny down and transforms into his **Super Sonic** form then ascend to his third level growing his spikes to a longer length with a load cry.

"Sonic we don't got time for this, Erza and Mirajane are in trouble so we got to remain our focus on them." Kenny reasoned.

"No time for that, I got business with Toxic." Sonic refused.

"But Sonic…"

"I'm not going to let this go Kenny, they wanted a fight I'll give it to them."

Kenny did not want to get into Sonic's bad side so he stay out of it letting Sonic to face Toxic.

"*Laugh* Well what are you waiting for, are you going to come at me or do I got to go after that young sky dragon slayer daughter of yours." Toxic provoked.

 ***BGM playing: Kid Buu is Fighting Remix (The Enigma TNG)***

This drove Sonic right over the edge and those comments just pissed the hedgehog off more than ever and so Sonic charges at Toxic with a battle cry and deliver various punches and kicks at Toxic. The black and green hedgehog dodging them with ease, grinning as Sonic kept attacking and striking the dark hedgehog. After spending a minute of attacking, Toxic easily counters Sonic and blasts him a few feet away with an electric waves from his palm of his right hand. Sonic did a back flip lands the ground skidding down to the ground and looks over at Toxic. Toxic then fires multiple and rapid green ki balls with dark green lightning dancing around them and heading right over at Sonic activating his technique.

" **Static Barrage!** " Toxic shouted.

Sonic dodging the ki energy balls as Toxic kept firing at Sonic. After dodging the attacks, Sonic counters off by firing yellow lightning arrows at Toxic by using **Chaos Arrow**. Toxic smirked and deflects them away from him by smacking them with his hands shocking Sonic and Kenny from this action. Toxic engulfs green lightning into his hands and charges at him activating his technique which involves using melee strikes at Sonic.

" **Static Assault!** " Toxic shouted.

Toxic deliver Sonic brutal attacks with lighting delivering severe damage to Sonic with immense force. Sonic screaming as the pain came to effect on the hedgehog hero, Sonic uses **Chaos Blast** to blast Toxic away then charges at him with a flying kick to his gut and sends him back down to the ground. Toxic counters Sonic by head-butting the hedgehog then knee kicks him in the face then axe kicks Sonic down with immense force that sends Sonic descending down to the ground, crashing against it with a loud thump creating a little crater with cracks. Sonic begin blasting multiple yellow energy balls at Toxic but the dark hedgehog deflects every one of them with one hand smacking them away and laughing at Sonic causing him to get more angry.

"Is that the best you can do Sonic? You're starting to bore me." Toxic taunted.

Sonic growled at this, uses **Chaos Control** to disappear shocking Toxic as he look around for Sonic.

"Now where did he go?" Toxic wondered.

Toxic looked around for a few seconds until all of sudden, Sonic reappear behind Toxic and hits him with a surprising spinning roundhouse kick right to his cheek but somehow Toxic sense it coming and blocked it off surprising Sonic at this and turn his attention over to the hedgehog hero.

"I knew you were going to attack me as I can sense you Sonic. You can't hide from me." Toxic grinned.

Toxic electrocutes Sonic with green lightning, shocking and harming Sonic with electricity and afterwards Toxic swings him around a few times them tosses Sonic back down to the ground but he instead crashes through a tree and hits the ground. Sonic aerial recovers himself to get back to the fight until Toxic teleports right in front of him and surprises him with a knee kick in the chin then struck him with a punch right to the jaw and Toxic soon went on to pummel Sonic with various attacks with lightning engulfing into his fist by delivering more shocking attacks and damage to the hedgehog hero. After seconds of attacking Sonic, Toxic delivers an uppercut sending Sonic flying in the air.

Toxic unleash out a green lightning whip and hurls it to Sonic wrapping it around him which in terms electrocuting Sonic with multiple damage and slams him down to the ground before dispersing the lightning whip. Toxic begin laughing and taunting Sonic to make Sonic to get angrier.

"Ahahahaha is that the best you can do? You're cousin couldn't defeat us since we sent him with a big bang." Toxic taunted.

This made Sonic to get angry at those comments and so he couldn't hold his anger no longer and with that Sonic then begin transforming again becoming bluish-black and his eyes turning pure white growling in rage. Sonic let out a loud cry as he began channeling his negative chaos energy getting very angry which causing his power to increase and so his quills begin to elongate, grew much more during this transformation. It had taken about two minutes to transforms and it was completed. Sonic had gain a newer level of his **Dark Sonic** form with longer quills becoming **Dark Sonic 3**.

Toxic isn't too surprised at this but senses Sonic's power increasing with this form.

" _Interesting… his negative chaos energy is over the top and is increasing tremendously. This could be a challenge._ " Toxic thought.

Kenny looking on the fight and sees Sonic in a different form and scan his power level.

"My goodness… Sonic gain a newer level of his dark form? All of this rage is making him to get stronger by the second. I got a bad feeling about this." Kenny commented.

"I'm going to make you pay… for KILLING MY COUSIN!" Sonic shouted.

 ***BGM playing: Dream Theater – This Dying Soul***

Sonic teleported in a mere second then reappear and knee kicks Toxic up in the air then goes after Toxic. The black and green hedgehog recover quickly but soon gets struck when Sonic elbowed him in the gut then deliver multiple punches to the dark hedgehog making Toxic to gritted his teeth then afterwards Sonic axe kick Toxic down to the ground. Toxic hits the ground on his back feeling the pan, Sonic then blasts dark blue energy balls with black lightning around them. Toxic teleports out of sight then blasts green lightning arrows at Sonic.

Toxic shields himself with green lightning barrier like a force field. The force field blocking off multiple energy balls thrown by Sonic. After blocking the energy balls, Toxic disperse the force field then Sonic reappear and sucker punches Toxic in the face sending him flying a few feet away crashing through several tress breaking them in half that cause them to collapse down to the ground. Sonic rushes in to attack but Toxic then comes back as he counters off Sonic with an uppercut then spin kicks him away then blasts five lightning ki balls at Sonic. After that, Toxic charges at Sonic and assault him with the barrage of punches against the hedgehog hero. Sonic counters off and attack then Toxic counters Sonic again as the two engage in a brutal combat as they attack each other without showing any mercy for about five minutes.

As they attack, their attacks hurt each other one another with a brutal blow while they kept attacking. A couple of seconds after Sonic surprisingly struck Toxic with a brutal punch with immense force then kicks Toxic away. Toxic just only smirked as the attacks had no effect on him and with then Toxic slam his fist down creating a wave of lightning from the ground and it approaches over to Sonic. Sonic dodge away doing a one hand cartwheel and dashes to the black and green hedgehog. Sonic delivers a punch but Toxic blasts Sonic away with electric waves from his palm. Sonic curls himself into a ball and shooting waves of dark blue energy saw blades over to Toxic activating a new ability.

" **Dark Saw Blades!** " Sonic shouted.

Toxic dodging away the dark saw blades with his reflexes then afterwards creates a ki ball of green lightning and tosses over at Sonic but he evades it away after seeing it coming. Sonic draw his right hand out, creates a dark blue energy ball enlarging it a little with black lightning around it then afterwards when it is done, Sonic then hurls it down unleashes out another new ability of his powers.

" **Dark Chaos Blitz!** " Sonic shouted.

Toxic sees the dark blue energy ball coming at him with full velocity and impacts him creating a powerful explosion creating a powerful shockwave that blew every tree with a massive wind gust. Kenny taking cover not wanting to be blown away by the blast as he watching the entire fight. Sonic waited for the smoke to fade in mere seconds. When the seconds are up and the smoke had cleared, Sonic discovers that Toxic is still alive and intact. He cracks his neck and start smirking.

"*Chuckle* That kinda hurt, you sure can pack a punch Sonic." Toxic commented.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic brings his hands together, brings them back to his right side and channel his power and energy as he creates a dark blue energy orb from his hands with black lightning increasing its power to be strong for the upcoming ability. Toxic looking on, standing still since he hasn't moved a muscle watching Sonic to unleash his strongest ability hoping it would get rid of him and so Sonic then shouted and blasts his ability unleashes it over at the black and green hedgehog.

" **Dark Sonic Boom!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a beam of dark blue and black energy from his palms blasting it over at Toxic and impacts him with this upcoming attacking creating another shockwave once again creating another blast once again. Kenny gets blow away but activate his angel wings and hang onto something as the blast blew a powerful wind gust. Sonic waited for smoke to clear away so that if his attack did the trick to get rid of him. It took about three minutes for the smoke to clear away, once it's done Sonic sees that Toxic is nowhere to be seen. He thought that he got him and got rid of Toxic but however, someone appear behind Sonic and struck him in the back of his kidneys making Sonic to spit blood out causing him to scream in agony. It was Toxic appearing behind of Sonic and afterward he struck Sonic back down to the ground with immense force with his punch hitting Sonic right to the head.

Sonic crash down to the ground but later gets back up and rushes over at Toxic striking some various attacks but the black and green hedgehog easily dodge them then counters Sonic with the knee kick in the chin and blasts lightning waves at Sonic a few feet away. Sonic began shooting multiple dark blue lightning arrows at Toxic but he somehow blocks them all away using a lightning force field as a shield. After blocking off the arrows, Toxic rushes in and grabs Sonic by his neck holding him up with that grin on his face choking Sonic as he struggle to free himself from Toxic's strong grip.

"Look at you, you can't even kill me nor my brother and our best friend. You can't defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness, Sonic. You will never win." Toxic stated.

"I… don't care… I will… kill you guys… and avenge… my cousin." Sonic struggled with her breath trying to talk.

"*Chuckle* Your cousin wasn't that strong to defeat us after he try protecting you. However, he should've learned not to fight with the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Anyway, your attacks didn't had any effect on me. I guess I'll just have to do what I came here to do."

With that being said, Toxic begin electrocuting Sonic with massive 90,000 volts making Sonic screaming in agony making Kenny to cringe to hear his screams. The exceed couldn't take it no more so he use his full body transforming and charges at Toxic to help his partner out but Toxic senses this and blasts a wave of ki electricity from his body knocking Kenny back down to the ground. Sonic reverted back to normal and is knocked out unconscious.

"You should be sleeping for a little while until you wake up, it will be perfect to succeed to our plan." Toxic smirked.

Toxic throws Sonic a few feet away and hits the ground as he bounces off the ground two times and hit the rock and collapse on his torso. Kenny sees Sonic falling down and knocked out unconscious so he rushes over to his best friend to be by his side but something knocked the exceed out cold and lay there reverting back to his previous state and laid there unconscious.

Toxic looking on smiling evilly as Kenny became unconscious then to Sonic.

"Now that my work is done, it'll be a little while for Sonic to wake up for our plan to work. Sleep dreams Sonic and see you at the Tartaros guild. We'll be waiting for you." Toxic said before teleporting out of sight using his ki energy with electricity.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail in Magnolia…_

Fairy Tail trying their best to come up with a plan to attack Tartarus. Makarov got Cana to contact Sonic with one of her cards that she sent Sonic one in case for emergency. Cana kept on calling Sonic to come back to the guild but to no response.

"Damn it! I can't get a hold on Sonic." Cana cursed.

"Could it be the Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Romeo asked.

"I hope not but we need Sonic back here pronto."

"You don't say. Sonic and Kenny left before we would work up a plan to protect the former members of the council without saying a word." Macao said with a stern look.

"Don't worry, Sonic will come around. I just hope that he doesn't ran into the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Wakaba hoped.

"Me too, Sonic still holds that strong grudge from killing his cousin."

Cana soon spotted Elfman heading downstairs to the basement appearing to hold something unfamiliar in his arms with that weird expression on his face. The drunkard card wizard soon makes her way to confront Elfman.

Downstairs to the basement, Elfman arrive and pulls out a big purple orb in his hands ready to detonate.

"I'll destroy Fairy Tail and I will bring Lisanna back." Elfman said in fear.

Elfman then begin detonating the orb which appears to be a bomb. He was interrupted when Cana intervene wondering what's gotten into him until she then discovers that Elfman had a bomb. With taking cautions, Cana acted and try to stop the bomb but Elfman stopped her.

"No. I can't let you stop it." Elfman refused.

"Elfman, what's going on? What are you doing?" Cana questioned.

"I have to save Lisanna if it means to destroy Fairy Tail."

"Are you crazy? Are you possessed?"

"No but I can't let you stop me."

"Damn it Elfman, get the hell off of me!"

"No! I can't let you stop me. I have to do this to save my little sister!"

Cana struggle to fight off Elfman to stop the bomb until all of sudden, it already happened.

* * *

 _Outside of Magnolia…_

The Fairy Tail guild begin to explode and completely destroying the entire guild killing everyone in the guild and there weren't anyone surviving the explosion. The civilians heard the explosion and see the guild had been destroyed wondering what had happened.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness looking through the magical holoscreen couldn't help but to smile. Flame laughing so hard so was Toxic. Blast just smirked knowing that everything for Fairy Tail has come to an end.

"Fairy Tail is dead and those jackasses won't stand in our way and even Tartaros." Flame commented.

"Damn right Flame, it's a shame that they had a death wish but who gives a fuck. We can proceed to our plan, isn't that right brother?" Toxic asked.

"Indeed Toxic and spectacular job to knock Sonic unconscious for a little while. He should be awake any time now and come fight us." Blast sensed.

"Good. I'm dying to get into action with Sonic again, I've been itching for a fight all day." Flame said cracking his knuckles.

"And you will Flame, it's only a matter of time until we can succeed our plan and capture Sonic to start our main goal that we've been planning."

"We've waited seven long years for this and the time is now to put that into good use brother." Toxic reminded.

"I know, Toxic and Flame. Now the whole world will fear the Hedgehogs of Darkness, the kings of the darkness and the destroyer of worlds. We will complete our prophecy and soon the Hedgehogs of Darkness will rise!"

Blast began to laugh at this so does Toxic and Flame and so they are ready to succeed to get started with their plan.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **It appears Fairy Tail has been destroyed and no one seem to survive the explosion. Sonic and Kenny knocked unconscious and could not save Erza, Mirajane nor protect the guild and save everyone. Could this be the end of Fairy Tail? Could it be that Tartaros will succeed in their goal now that Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane are captured? What will happen? Can Sonic come back and stop and save everyone and avenge the Fairy Tail guild or will the Hedgehogs of Darkness intervene and make sure it won't happen?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another exciting chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	22. Act 2 Scene 5: Fight to Tartaros

Chapter 22: Fight to Tartaros

 _Tartaros Guild…_

The giant cube floating up in the air and had arrived to the city of Magnolia. Tartaros can proceed to go with their plan and succeed to their main goal to activate Face. Kyouka arrived to the control room with Franmalth with the ex-chairman of the council Crawford Seam who turned traitor against Fairy Tail and sided with Tartaros and the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"Any updates where we can find Jellal?" Kyouka asked.

"No but we are working on it." Franmalth reported.

"Keep looking, we must succeed in our plans to find and kill Jellal."

"Understood."

"I'll try to work faster." Crawford said.

Kyouka let them handle their business and exits the room. Kyouka smile and sees the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness in the hallways and approach him.

"Hello handsome, you're looking good as always." Kyouka greeted.

"Why thank you, I try to keep myself in shape." Blast responded as Kyouka kiss him on the cheek.

"Let's head to that private room, I want to get some relief from you."

"Alright then, let the way."

Kyouka just simply smile and takes the dark hedgehog to a suitable room where they can handle their business in private.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic laid there unconscious for the time being. Kenny was the one is up from being knocked out by Toxic looking over to his partner and caring for him. Kenny looked away, seem to be blaming himself for everything and he couldn't help but to regret everything that has happen for the past seven long years from the incident of the Hedgehogs of Darkness and the work of the project that he volunteer to create and to complete. The exceed having second thoughts about everything and looked away feeling ashamed to himself.

" _What have I done? I create three monsters and lurking around Earthland. It's my fault that I made this happen and participate in the program of the project. I can't help but to feel shame and can't let go of everything that's happened._ " Kenny thought.

Kenny frowned, looking down at the ground. He suddenly shed tears from his eyes, he couldn't hold it any longer and so he silently sob crying to himself not wanting to wake Sonic up crying to his shame and blaming himself about the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the Tartaros Guild…_

Franmalth and Crawford continuing with their objective to locate Jellal and activate Face. Just when everything seem to be according as plan when all of sudden, Franlath detects multiple casualties on screen which appears to be Fairy Tail who somehow survived the explosion and heading to their way.

"Kyouka, we have intruders!" Franmalth reported just when Kyouka coming in.

"WHAT! How is that possible, didn't they died in the explosion?" Kyouka asked.

"Yes but someone they must've survived or find a way to escape the explosion." Crawford guessed.

"Damn it! Get the guards to defend and stop Fairy Tail, they must not interfere our plans!"

"Yes ma'am."

The guard heard this information, Kyouka then commands the guard and alert everyone to get ready.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily arrived and holding out cards but magical cards which appears to be Cana's cards. The card disperse reviewing to be Cana and use her magic to get everyone out of the cards who happen to survive the explosion all thanks to Cana. Fairy Tail then charges and fight off the guards of Tartaros and stopping them for completing their plans. The Shadow Gear using their magic and work as a team, Gajeel pounding them with his Iron Dragon Slayer magic, Makarov using his Magic, Macao and Waka working together including Macao's son Romeo and the other Fairy Tail wizards fighting off the guards.

Wendy lending Gajeel a hand to fend off the guards, the sky dragon slayer soon begin to get worried about mother Erza and her father Sonic who is not here with them including Kenny.

"I'm worried about Sonic and Kenny." Wendy said.

"I know child but we can't let that interfere us but right now we must stop Tartaros." Carla stated.

"She's right kid, I'm sure your father and Kenny are alright. It's Sonic after all and he's badass as he can be." Gajeel encouraged.

"Right." Wendy nodded.

* * *

 _Inside the Tartaros Guild…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness see that the guards and Tartaros focusing their attentions over to Fairy Tail who seem to survive the explosion.

"Looks like Fairy Tail someone survived the explosion or that they found a way to escape?" Toxic pondered.

"Who cares, I don't give a damn about Fairy Tail. Hey Blast, should we kill Fairy Tail?" Flame asked.

"No. This is Tartaros' fight, let them deal with their issues. We have our personal business to handle. We still have to fulfill our deal that we made with Tartaros is to deal with Sonic." Blast reminded.

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

"For right now we wait for Sonic to come and when he shows up here, we get the drop on him and have our fun with our prey."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too brother, this is going to be fun." Toxic said making Blast and Flame to grin at the comment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the woods…_

Sonic slowly open his eyes, groggily sat himself up rubbing the back of his head. He look around but only to see Kenny sitting on a rock and frowning down.

"Hey Kenny, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No. I'm not alright, the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Tartaros seem to be succeeding in their plans." Kenny answered sadly.

"That's right, we need to move right now."

Sonic gets himself up and walks to the direction of the fight until Kenny stopped him.

"I don't think you can beat them Sonic." Kenny said in fear.

Sonic look over his shoulder to look directly to his exceed partner.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think you can survive against them Sonic. They're too powerful for you to beat." Kenny repeated.

"I know that, I'll find a way to…"

"YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM!"

Sonic was taken back from Kenny's words. He was speechless of Kenny's comments, just when Sonic could retort but Kenny continued.

"I helped created them I helped making them into the monsters that they are! I helped making them become very powerful like what Darkness used to be! And overall I am the one who responsible of the death of your cousin Spiral! Everything is my fault, I blamed myself for everything back what happen seven years ago and I regret it every moment of it! I don't know how I can live with all of this guilt Sonic! I just can't!" Kenny shouted before breaking down crying.

Sonic watch the exceed having a breakdown and couldn't hold it any longer and just let it all out. He was sobbing silently blaming himself for the creation of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Sonic just watch the exceed crying and went on.

"I don't know what to do Sonic? I don't know what's next for me… I'm scared that something might happen to you. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you from the likes of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I kept thinking about it every day and it feels like it's bound to happen. I don't want you to die! If you would ever got yourself killed then it will be my fault that you died." Kenny sobbed.

Kenny continue crying for four minutes sobbing to himself. Sonic return his attention over to Kenny and approach the exceed as he knelt down and hugged him showing comfort and his care to him. Kenny gradually accepts the hug and sobs onto his shoulder. The exceed spent a few more minutes crying to let it all out until when it is finished, Sonic wipe the tears from the exceed and look into his eyes.

"Kenny. Don't ever blame yourself, I'm not mad at you for that. You didn't know what will happen seven years back. You was just only following orders. I don't blame you for the incident that happen. EVER. Kenny, you're my best friend and I will do everything to protect you, my wife, my daughter Wendy, your girlfriend Carla, Fairy Tail and the people I cared about. I don't care if I risk my life to protect everyone but I know that they'll be safe and have peace again. It isn't your fault Kenny, don't bring yourself down. You just to think positive and keep moving forward. You hear me?" Sonic stated.

Kenny became touched to Sonic's words and couldn't help but to smile at his best friend. He slowly nod his head giving the hedgehog his response. Sonic let go of Kenny and turn to the other way.

"Now that's done, we need to get moving and return to Magnolia." Sonic said.

"About that…" Kenny trailed off.

"What wrong?"

"Tartaros had blown up Fairy Tail and they're at Magnolia right now as we speak."

"Then we got to get there and stop them. I'm sure that everyone made it out safe from the explosion."

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness are waiting for you over there Sonic, it could be a trap."

"I know, I'll take that risk."

"You can't beat them, they're too powerful for you even they use ki to their advantage they can kill you."

"I don't care they kill me, I'm going to continue fighting and find a way to beat them."

"Sonic…"

Sonic look over to the exceed.

"Kenny, I know what you're thinking but it will not stop me. They killed my cousin, attacked Fairy Tail, insult me to harm Wendy and cause pain inside my heart. It ain't over, not by a long shot. We still got a fighting chance." Sonic reminded.

Kenny nodded in response.

"Yeah… I believe we do and come to think of it I know you can beat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. They will pay for what they did." Kenny assured.

"That's the spirit. Now that's the Kenny I know and love and thinking positive."

"*Blush* Thanks."

"No problem, come on buddy. Let's go stop those Tartaros bastards and the Hedgehogs of Darkness and save Earthland."

"Right."

Kenny grab his stuff and hops onto Sonic by his shoulder. Sonic got himself ready and prepare using his sonic speed to speed off back to Magnolia town and confront Tartaros and face off the Hedgehog's of Darkness.

* * *

 _With Tartaros…_

Franmalth and Crawford continue to locate and find Jellal. Just as the two were working, Crawford soon begin to realize something.

"I forgot to realize…" Crawford said.

"What's that?" Franmalth asked.

"I figured out who the last key to unlock face and it's not Jellal."

"Really? Then who is it? Is it Sonic?"

"No. He's not a Magic Council member. It's me of course, I forgot all about it back when I was the chairman. I hold the last key from anyone to use Face but now that I remembered it, we can pro-AAAAAAGH!"

Unfortunately, Crawford did not finish his sentence when he is stabbed by Kyouka with her sharp hands impaling him through to his heart. Crawford start spitting out blood from his mouth and reach his demise. Kyouka pulls his hand out of Crawford and his corpse collapsed down to the ground with blood spilling on the ground.

"Not that fool is out of the picture, we can proceed to activate Face." Kyouka said.

"Sweet! Now we can get things started." Franmalth said with a wide smile.

"Go help the others, I'll activate face here myself."

"Roger."

Franmalth exits the room and Kyouka activates Face.

"Now the plan can move forward." Kyouka said with an evil smile.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Fairy Tail continue on fighting the Tartaros' guards. Natsu and Lisanna escaped their cells and joined with the others but Natsu went on to go and fight one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness which he's looking for Flame the red Hedgehog. He captured Erza's scent and rushed over to face Kyouka who was about to torture her some more until Erza interrupted and knocks her away. She had freed herself and chained Kyouka to torture her like how she tortured Erza.

"You guys go ahead, my fight is with this one and I'll make her pay for torturing me." Erza commanded.

Natsu rushed out of the room and Erza return her attention to Kyouka but she breaks free from the chains and so Erza requips to her Japanese Cloth armor and engages in a fight with Kyouka taking their battle outside of the place. Their fight continue outside as Erza pushed Kyouka down to the ground creating a whole for Fairy Tail to jump in and storm to the guild to fight them there. Kyouka dodging Erza's attacks and tries countering the titania but Erza struck her with a slash with her katana leaving Kyouka to scream in pain and delivers a serious kick to her stomach sending her flying down to the ground with a loud crash making a big to the ground.

Erza rushed over to Kyouka and continue her fight there and so Kyouka engage with Erza to a battle holding nothing back from each other.

While Fairy Tail dealing with the guards and storming to stop Tartaros. A few guards rushed right back to the guild until all of sudden, they saw a yellow light up in the sky. Erza, Kyouka even notices it stopping their fight, Fairy Tail even discovers it knowing who that is and making them smile including Erza who happens to just smirk. The guards wondering what the light is until it was coming towards them as they got away but it was too late, the light slammed down the ground creating a powerful shockwave knocking a lot them off the ground and hits the ground unconscious.

It appears to be a yellow golden hedgehog making his appearing alongside with the blue and red exceed on his shoulder. It was Sonic and Kenny and the blue blur revert back to his previous state and Kenny got off of Sonic.

"Alright boys, let's get the party started. You ready Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Definitely, let's do it." Kenny smirked.

Kenny use his full body transformation and so Sonic takes his sword out and both of them charge at the guards, easily knocking them out as they fought the Tartaros' guards and proceed to make their way over to the guild of Tartaros.

* * *

 _With Erza…_

The Titania couldn't help but smirk and look over to Kyouka.

"Who the hell was that?" Kyouka asked.

"That would be my husband. Now that he's here, you won't stand a chance of winning." Erza answered causing Kyouka to chuckle.

"*Chuckle* I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten, we have the Hedgehogs of Darkness with us and they're going to do something to handsome husband of yours. You won't be able to see him ever again."

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness? You mean to tell me that you joined forces with them?"

"That's right, we struck a deal. They get Sonic, they help us succeed to our plan."

"No. I must go help my husband."

Erza rush over to her husband's aid but Kyouka refused to let her leave.

"I don't think so, you got to deal with me." Kyouka said ready to fight.

"I'll try to make this quick." Erza retorted while charging at the nine demon gate with a battle cry.

Kyouka and Erza engage in battle once again with Erza thinking about Sonic.

" _Just be careful my love, please come back to me._ " Erza thought.

* * *

 _Tartaros Guild…_

Blast, Toxic, and Flame discovered that Sonic has arrived to the battlefield and heading straight to the Tartaros guild. Blast began smirking knowing that he was ready to face Sonic.

"Looks like Sonic made it." Toxic said.

"*Laugh* Finally, time we bring the fight to him." Flame cackled.

"Come on guys, time we give Sonic a warm welcome." Blast gestured making Toxic and Flame to grin widely.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

Sonic and Kenny fought their way to the Tartaros guild building to confront and stop Tartaros from unleashing Face to destroy magic throughout the entire continent. They fought a few soldiers along the way as Sonic using his abilities of his sword then his melee abilities and powers such as his homing attack, spin dash, **Sonic Wind** , **Light Speed Attack** , **Sonic Wave** , **Sonic Storm** , **Chaos Arrow** , **Chaos Impact** , and even **Sonic Boost**. Kenny using his fighting style and his gadgets using his creative magic bombs and his staff to whack off a few of the soldiers along the way and using teamwork with Sonic.

As they fight, the two make their way to the building to take their fight there as more of the soldiers came bursting in but Sonic uses his Sonic Boost bashing them out of the way so they can proceed. Sonic and Kenny rushed through the hallways of the building in search for Erza and Mirajane. Kenny check the scanner of his scanner shocked to see the results.

"Sonic I'm picking up something." Kenny informed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I only locate one individual and appears to be Mirajane is still here hold, there's Lisanna and Natsu here in the building. Erza outside but is fighting someone and my guess is with a member of Tartaros."

"You don't say. Glad to see that they're ok and right now let's go help and save Mirajane before…"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence until a blue energy ball blasted from the wall nearby Sonic an blasts him through another wall and out of the guild and crashes down to the ground. Sonic gets up on his feet to find out who struck him until three individuals appear out of the blue slowly approaching to the true blue. Sonic recognize the three individuals appearing to be the Hedgehogs of Darkness who attacked him.

"Ah Sonic, we knew you were going to show up anytime soon." Blast smirked.

"Wait you guys been expecting me?" Sonic questioned.

"We have been expecting you all this time Sonic." Blast admitted.

"Now that you're here, we can proceed with our plan." Toxic added.

"And that plan is to collect you for our plans." Flame finished.

"What are you planning? What is this prophecy that you guys are planning? What's your motive towards me?" Sonic demanded.

"You'll find out but right now time we fight Sonic. Time we settle this." Blast exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly. I've been waiting for this."

"Sonic wait! You can't fight them right now!" Kenny shouted.

"Go find and help Mirajane Kenny."

"But Sonic… I…"

"GO!"

Kenny jump in surprise and complied with Sonic's command and went on to go find Mirajane and help her escape. Blast turn his attention to the blue blur who transform into his **Super Sonic 4** form and got to his stance.

"Come on, let's finish this." Sonic stated.

"Of course. Time we show a little of our power guys, try not to hold anything." Blast commanded.

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice." Flame grinned.

The Hedgehogs of Darkness begin to power themselves up using a little of their power and got ready to fight.

"Now let's have some fun." Blast smirked.

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Outside of Time***

Flame is the first who charges at Sonic and shoulder tackles him and jumps up in the air and violently swung Sonic around then tosses him away from the giant cube and away from Tartaros as Sonic came down falling to the ground and crashing down creating an impact to the ground with cracks and a little crater towards it. He appears to be at the outskirts of Magnolia but in the south where there are only rocks and Sonic prompts himself up to his feet. Flame teleported right in front of Sonic to deliver some powerful melee attacks but Sonic blocking them off, countering Flame with a few strikes but the red hedgehog counter Sonic off and try knee kicking Sonic in the face but Sonic quickly dodge Flame with ease and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick sending Flame a few feet away.

Toxic then comes in descends down to Sonic and blasts multiple and rapid lightning energy balls at Sonic but he rolls out of the way dodging every energy ball thrown by Toxic and that made Toxic smirk and shouted which that he soon unleashes his technique.

" **Lightning Mine!** " Toxic shouted.

Toxic detonate the lightning spears creating them as mines and activates them as Sonic gets out of the way as they explode in an electric splash like the explosion. Sonic ducking down as Toxic try dive kicks him and so Sonic uses his technique to do some damage to Toxic with his melee attacks.

" **Comet Punch!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic builds up purple energy into his hand and struck a fierce punch that send Toxic flying straight to the rock wall crashing through it. Flame engulfs his fists with flames and jumps in midair with a battle cry to slam his fist down to Sonic.

"GAAARGH!" Flame cried.

Flame slam his fist down as Sonic did a back flip dodging Flame as he punches the ground with a big impact. Afterward he charges at Sonic, throwing his fist at Sonic but he dodge them with his reflexes and rolls out of the way then Flame blasted a red flaming energy ball at Sonic but the hedgehog hero ducked down and Flame blasts a few more against him. Sonic dodging them quickly as he can with his reflexes. Just as Sonic is busy dodging the energy balls, Toxic then swoops in, jumps in the air and descends down to hit Sonic with a devastating axe kick but that's when Sonic soon notices Toxic with his Chaos Sense and gets out of dodge making Toxic to kick the ground.

Sonic had enough with the dodging so he went on and deliver a few punches to Toxic then knee kick him in the face and finishes with the spinning heel kick. Flame barges in and shoulder Sonic but Sonic jump and dive kicks Flame then kicks him again sending him a feet away. Just as Sonic prepare to use his ultimate attack hoping it would finish one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness off but until Toxic unleashes a green lightning whip and electrocutes Sonic in the fray then swung him around and slams Sonic down to the ground with violent force. Flame jumps in the air, prepare to use another ability to overpower Sonic.

"Let's see you can handle this! **Flaming Slam!** " Flame shouted.

Flame engulf his fist with inferno flames and dives down at Sonic and just when Flame could harm Sonic, he slam his fist down at Sonic creating an inferno blast creating a flaming shockwave. Flame thought he got him but turns out, Sonic had change forms and appears to change into his Darkspine form. Sonic had ascended to a greater level as his quills became longer just like his super form who had level up to level three reviewing to be **Darkspine Sonic 3**.

Sonic blasted inferno flames with flame beam pushing Flame up in the air and crash down. Sonic did a starfish kip up to get back to the fight. Toxic charges at Sonic and deliver a few strikes with his electricity doing damage to Sonic. He returned the favor by countering Toxic and delivers a beatdown with rapid and immense punches to the black and green hedgehog. Flame joins in and delivers an intense spinning roundhouse kick right to Sonic to the right side of his face sending Sonic flying away and crashes to a large rock.

Sonic blasted the rocks away with a shockwave and the two hedgehogs of darkness charge at Sonic and begin throwing multiple strikes to Sonic as he countering them off and fights them back fending off the two dark hedgehogs. Flame try to sneakily hits Sonic but Sonic can sense it and counter off Flame then Toxic creates two green lightning swords and swung them at Sonic but the hedgehog hero evade the sword attacks and side kicked Toxic a feet away then Flame delivers a downward punch then knee kicks Sonic in the chin and Toxic blasted a green lightning energy ball pushing Sonic back against the rock wall.

Sonic then shoot rapid flaming energy balls at Flame and Toxic unleashing **Inferno Gun**. The two hedgehogs evading away from the flaming energy balls and charges at the hedgehog hero to take their fight to be more intense. As they fight, Blast watching from afar, studying, analyzing Sonic's weakness, powers, techniques, fighting style and statistics watching the entire fight. He started to smile watching the fight.

"Yes… Sonic is perfect for our plan. I can tell that he's afraid and trying his best to win but fighting against the three of us is inevitable." Blast commented.

The black and blue hedgehog soon took notice when the black cat Ebony rushing to the fight.

"Well look at here, things had just got very interesting." Blast smirked.

Sonic blasted Flame and Toxic away then charges at Flame and delivers a powerful tornado kick knocking Flame away a few feet then takes his attention to Toxic and begin to creates powerful inferno sphere, enlarging it to make it twice as powerful.

" **Inferno Extinction!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls the gigantic inferno sphere over at Toxic and impacts it as the technique explodes creating a powerful shockwave of fire blowing a powerful wind gust. Blast looking on at the fight smirking and cracking his fist.

"Time we wrap this up." Blast insisted.

The leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness descends down from the cliff to join in the fight.

Sonic waited for the explosion to wear off, the smoke begin to fade slowly to show some results. Turns out that Toxic had survived the explosion which created a lightning barrier that protected him from the flammable explosion. Flame then jumps in, delivers a powerful punch that had Sonic down on his knee then delivers a knee kick in the chin. Toxic charges at Sonic, summoning two swords made of lightning and swung them at Sonic deliver multiple damage electrocuting with 70,000 volts with his powers making Sonic scream in agony. Toxic then kicks Sonic up in the air then Flame jumps up in the air grabs Sonic flipping himself and Sonic over and slams Sonic down to the ground on his back to finish Sonic off making Sonic screaming once again.

Toxic and Flame regroup backing away from Sonic. Sonic slowly gets up but soon he reverted back which revert him back to his super form. Just when Sonic could try and fight Toxic and Flame but suddenly a dark energy ball towards Sonic pushing him back against the wall and created a minor explosion and deliver more damage to Sonic and Sonic fly up in the air and hits the ground flat. It made Sonic revert back to normal, weakened and beaten as he couldn't continue to fight but slowly got up to his feet slowly, struggling to stand straight.

Toxic and Flame look behind and sees their leader Blast walking pass by them and stop.

"You can't win Sonic, you don't have a chance to stop us." Blast exclaimed.

"Over my dead body, I'm going to beat you guys one way or another." Sonic countered refusing to give up.

"Is that so?"

Sonic felt a presence so he turns around shocking to see Ebony behind him with a stern look.

"Ebony, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I've come to help Sonic. You need my assistance." Ebony stated.

"I may weaken but I can sure use your help."

Sonic return his attention ready to fight against the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Just Sonic would prepare to use any form that he can to fight them off until all of sudden, Ebony look to Sonic and did the unthinkable.

"I am sorry." Ebony apologized.

Ebony blasted a beam of purple magic at Sonic behind him, surprisingly struck him out of nowhere and collapsed down to the ground. Sonic look over his shoulder and sees Ebony wall pass by Sonic and joins the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"Ebony… why…" Sonic trailed off.

"I am sorry Sonic but I struck a deal with the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Ebony confessed.

"Y-You… betrayed me… how… could… you…"

Sonic suddenly just passed out unconscious and the Hedgehogs of Darkness alongside of Ebony approach to the unconscious hedgehog.

"He's ours. Now we got him guys." Blast grinned.

"Alright, we've waited for a long time for this and here we got him in our hands." Toxic commented.

"Now we can put our plan into motion." Flame said smiling.

"And what about our deal Blast or have you forgotten." Ebony reminded.

"Don't worry Ebony, you will be rewarded for your help but right now time we take Sonic to the Dark Realm and to our place." Blast suggested.

* * *

 _With Kenny…_

Kenny rushed over to the battlefield to assist his partner from the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Just as he got there to the location until it was already too late, the Hedgehogs of Darkness had apprehended Sonic but that's not all, Ebony the Cat has sided with the dark hedgehogs which made his anger boil and lashes out to them in his full body transformation.

"SONIC!" Kenny shouted.

Blast looking over to the exceed rushing to save Sonic but however, Blast blasts a wind gust at Kenny sending his crashing against the rock boulder and hits the ground. The Hedgehogs of Darkness and Ebony all teleported in the whirlwind of darkness to leave to another destination. Kenny then rushes on to get them.

"Sonic! Hold on I'm coming!" Kenny shouted.

Kenny goes as fast as he can to stop them but it was too late as Kenny jump to the whirlwind till it disappeared and Kenny hits the ground.

"No… NO! SONIC!" Kenny cried.

Kenny slammed his fist down, changing back to his previous form and burst into tears.

"This can't be happening. I failed… I'm sorry." Kenny sobbed.

* * *

 _At Tartaros…_

Erza dodging the strikes from Kyouka continuing their fight. Kyouka soon smiled and could feel anyone's magic nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter? Why are you smiling?" Erza asked.

"It's your husband. The Hedgehogs of Darkness had captured Sonic and they took him." Kyouka answered.

"You're lying? I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want but it is true. The Hedgehogs of Darkness had gotten Sonic out of the picture and now we can still move on to our plans."

"That is not going to happen until I defeat you then coming to save my husband."

"I doubt you will Titania. Your husband is a lost cost."

Erza charges at Kyouka with a battle cry just simply had about enough of Kyouka continuing with their fight. The titania doesn't know what's coming next as a new demon will be appearing to fight the titania pretty soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness and Ebony along with the unconscious Sonic appearing on the platform of the dark realm.

"This is it, we're back." Flame said looking around.

"It sure is good to be back but now is no time for slacking off, looking around the place. Time we get to work and proceed to our plan and start the prophecy on Sonic. Time we finish our plan." Blast smiled evilly as they head over to next destination.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **The Hedgehogs of Darkness, captured the hero Sonic the Hedgehog and Fairy Tail is busy with their fight against Tartaros. What is going to happen? What is this prophecy and why do they need Sonic for? Could this prophecy be bad or worse and Kenny somehow find a way to save and rescue Sonic in time? Will Fairy Tail can succeed to stop Face before Magic is completely wiped out?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	23. Act 2 Scene 6: Secrets

Chapter 23: Secrets

 _Unknown Place, Dark Realm…_

A room was very quiet and there was some light what appears to be a holding cell for one person held as a prisoner. There was the hedgehog hero and the savior of Earthland: Sonic the Hedgehog in shackles. The chains are at against the wall and the shackles around Sonic's wrist. He's down on his knees with a collar around his neck and keeping him down with chains to the ground. Sonic had cuts and bruises on his body and arms.

The chains look to be twice as strong and prevented Sonic from using his powers, strength, and his forms to break free of the chains. Sonic slowly open his eyes and lift his head up looking up around the area knowing that he isn't around at Earthland but know that he's somewhere away from Fairy Tail and from his family.

"Kenny… Spiral… Erza… Wendy… Carla… Everyone. I'm sorry, I let you all down." Sonic apologized.

"Ahahahahahahaha."

Sonic can hear the laughter in the room as he look around the place. He again hear the laughter once more and seconds after the three individuals appear right in front of Sonic appearing to be the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Blast approaching to the blue blur and walks around him in circles slowly looking directly at the defeated hedgehog.

"Al hail the conquering hero. He was supposed to save Earthland and stop us but couldn't seem to do it. You can't defeat us Sonic." Blast taunted.

"And yet you try your very best but we were too powerful for you to defeat. You can't win Sonic nor can't save yourself." Toxic added.

"And nothing but a certified punk. I thought you would be much of a challenge for me after all." Flame scoffed.

"Don't think this is over, I'm going to get out of this." Sonic countered.

"Oh really now? How would you do that? You lost Sonic. You can't defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. We're just that strong to be defeated and yet you have no one to save you now that you're here in the dark realm." Blast countered.

"Where did you take me? What the heck is this place?"

"You maybe at here at the Dark Realm but right now you're here at the **Tower of Apocalypse**."

"Tower of Apocalypse?"

"That's right. Our place and the home where we torture our prey to death and show them no mercy. No one hasn't escape here alive and live to tell about it. We're not going to torture you Sonic, that won't be necessary at all."

"Then why did you bring me here for."

"To complete our plan but before I can explain let me bring out our special spy that will join us."

Blast snap his fingers signaling the person to come in. Sonic look over to the left sees the door open and sees Ebony entering the room and approach to the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"I do believe you know Ebony, Sonic." Blast stated.

"Yeah I sure do but right now why Ebony? Why the hell did you betray me?" Sonic questioned.

"Like I said, I struck a deal with the Hedgehogs of Darkness, promising me what I wanted the most." Ebony confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I want my friend back and bring back **Fleetway Sonic**."

"What?! Are you insane Ebony? I can't let that happen to me."

"I am sorry but it's what I desired for and wish to see my friend again and I joined with the Hedgehogs of Darkness to complete our deal."

"And your reward will pay handsomely for your help Ebony but right now, I think it's time we tell Sonic the true goal of our plan." Blast insisted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sonic, I know you had discovered our plans and secrets from our old hideout we used to do our research and plot our objective but you don't know the full of it."

"What do you mean full of it? Is there more to the story?"

"That's right. You see, we've been searching for you for a long time. Few months back we tried to collect you after discovering that you've been alive for seven long years, sleeping in the cyrochamber from Joseph the Dingo's ship."

"How do you know that?"

"Who were the ones that send the dark soldiers to retrieve you?"

"Dark soldiers… wait a minute. That was you guys for breaking in the ship and attacked and killed Joseph's henchman back there?"

"Precisely. Somehow Joseph activated the self-destruct button and destroyed the ship. We had searched for your body but found out that you left the ship and dark realm and headed to Earthland with that exceed friend of yours."

"So all this time you guys had been searching for me all along?"

"That's right. We know that you possessed great power and great techniques that caught our best interest and will help us to succeed in our plans."

"What do you want from me? To take over Earthland?"

"No but to destroyed the world and continue to destroy along the way in our path leaving nothing but ruin and become gods."

"OK… that I can deal with after dealing with Darkness to take over the world and create world domination of whatsoever and yet it's getting old."

"Say what you want Sonic but we're going to destroy the world creating nothing but anarchy and ruin in the wake. Showing nothing but destruction and chaos."

"No way I'm not letting that happen. There is no way you guys are going to destroy Earthland and the world no way not on my watch."

"Oh but you will after what will happen to you."

"Wait what? What are you talking about?"

"Look at your right arm?"

Sonic look to his right arm discovered a black and dark blue flame tattoo on his arm and it slowly crawling into Sonic's skin.

"We've injected you with the spell that we've been searching on." Toxic informed.

"What? A spell? What did you guys do to me?" Sonic asked.

"We didn't poison you or whatsoever but transforming your mind and body into darkness which we use **Dark Takeover**." Flame smirked.

"What? What does it do?"

"We mix the spell and the blood of the darkness injected you with the magic spell and sooner or later you will become one of us." Toxic answered.

"What? Wait what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're going to become one of us Sonic. We've been searching for a fourth member of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. A new member that will be our leader and lead us to the path of destruction and becoming the gods of darkness." Blast explained.

"WHAT! I'm going to become like you guys?"

"Correct. It's only a matter of time until you will become the darkness and your light will be shrouded in the clouds of darkness and be no escape. Soon you will forget your friends and family and the light and all think about is anarchy and destruction."

"No… I will not turn into you guys. NEVER!"

"Oh you will Sonic it's only a matter of time."

Sonic struggles to break free from the chains.

"Oh and to add on to that, we used the blood of the dark hedgehog that you defeated who goes by the name Darkness the Hedgehog." Blast notified shocking Sonic.

"WHAT?! You injected me with Darkness's blood?" Sonic questioned.

"That's right. You'll become the next Darkness the Hedgehog but this time more powerful and stronger than him. You'll be perfect."

"This isn't over yet. I'm going to kick all three of your asses including yours Ebony. I don't like it when my friends betrayed me and yet you're not a good friend of mine anymore!"

"That's right, let the anger guide you, let it build it inside you to make it to be stronger, deadly, and more dangerous. But now that's done, time we complete your reward Ebony."

"Of course." Ebony nodded.

Ebony was just about to get ready to use her magik spells to bring back FLeetway Sonic but Blast had other plans. Blast himself, his brother Toxic, and their friend Flame came together, use their powers altogether and channel it onto Sonic making the blue blur screamed. Ebony looking on wondering what they're doing but got her answer when suddenly, something coming out of Sonic's body appearing to be another hedgehog bursting out of Sonic's body appearing to be a yellow hedgehog with messy and furry quills, he had red spiral eyes and sharp teeth.

This hedgehog comes out of Sonic's body and hits the ground. Ebony watched in awe looking directly to her friend that she long desired to see. It was Fleetway Sonic himself, slowly getting up on his feet and looking around the place.

"I'm free… I'm FREE!" Fleetway Sonic shouted.

Ebony rushes to Fleetway Sonic and hugs him.

"Fleetway Sonic, I've missed you so much." Ebony said greeting her longtime friend.

"Ebony. MY god I thought I never get to see you again." Fleeway Sonic said.

The evil hedgehog look over to the blue blur Sonic and smiled.

"Looks like you freed me from Sonic's body, now I can have my revenge." Fleetway Sonic said cracking his fist.

Blast steps in front of the yellow hedgehog.

"Don't. You're free so Sonic is ours to deal with." Blast reasoned.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Fleetway Sonic questioned.

"Don't even try Fleetway Sonic. You mess with the leader, you mess with me." Flame warned getting into Fleetway Sonic's face.

Fleetway Sonic was just about to make things worse until Ebony stopped.

"Fleetway Sonic don't. It's not worth it, I refuse to let yourself fight off the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Ebony reasoned.

Flame was ready to fight getting fired up so was Fleetway Sonic. Ebony trying her best to reasoned Fleetway Sonic and seconds after he decide to listen and let the Hedgehogs of Darkness continue their plan with Sonic.

"Now that's done, why don't we leave the room and continue our business elsewhere." Blast suggested.

"Of course." Ebony nodded.

"Alright, lead the way." Fleetway Sonic complied.

And so the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Ebony and Fleetway Sonic exit the room leaving Sonic alone. Blast began smirking, waiting for the plan to put into action as he left with the others. Sonic just watch them leave and let down his head looking at the ground still in shock from the news he received.

* * *

 _Earthland…_

Kenny couldn't believe that his partner kidnapped by the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Ebony working with them which made Kenny to feel sad and angry. He wondered what the Hedgehogs of Darkness want with Sonic and what is this prophecy that they've been talking about. Kenny use his scanner, scouting the entire continent for Sonic and rescue him but minutes after scanning the entire world there wasn't any sign of Sonic nor locate his location finding out where he is. Kenny then slam his fist against the ground yelling out as he lost his best friend.

"NOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening. I knew I should've never let Sonic deal with the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Kenny cursed.

The exceed trying to think of something else to find a way to help and rescue his friend.

"Come on Kenny think, think. Where would Sonic be where the Hedgehogs of Darkness taken him off to?" Kenny pondered.

The exceed take back a moment, thinking of a place that he might remember where Sonic could've been. The exceed soon shot his eyes open remembering something that he remember before.

"Wait. I did placed a tracker onto Sonic without anyone noticing it or the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Maybe I can traced the tracker where they've taken Sonic." Kenny remembered.

Kenny use his scanner to trace down the tracker he had put on Sonic for special occasions. Kenny take the time to track the tracer down which it only took about a couple of minutes to get the results. A few seconds after, the exceed soon finally traced Sonic down and found the location.

"I've should've known. He at the dark realm. The Hedgehogs of Darkness must've taken him there. They may have teleported him there but I can get there also. I happen to make a teleportation device just in case if anything like this happens." Kenny tracked.

Kenny begin to grab his gear, transform into his full body form and look at the battlefield between Tartaros and Fairy Tail before focusing back to his main objective.

"I'll be back soon Carla, just you wait. Hang in there buddy, I'm on my way." Kenny murmured before taking off with his angel wings.

* * *

 _With Fairy Tail…_

Fairy Tail had their hands full with Tartaros as they battle through the army and the nine demons of the book of Zeref. Tartaros seem to activate Face and it was getting ready to detonate and wipe out magic but Wendy and Carla volunteered to head down and destroy face but someone who's down there guarding face from anyone to destroying it. Natsu taking on Franmalth which in terms having complete difficulty of defeating one of the nine demon dragons. Not until he had some help from Lucy who discovered his weakness also see that Fanmalth took her celestial spirits: Taurus and Aries.

Outside of Tartaros, Erza and Kyouka's fight became intense as both of them weren't backing down or letting their guards down as the fight continued until a newcomer stepped in and fought Erza which it was Minerva in demon form helping Kyouka and get her revenge on the titania and Fairy Tail for humiliating her.

Wendy and Carla reach down and heads over to Face to destroy it. Wendy begin to feel worry about her father bringing Carla's concerned for her friend.

"Something the matter child?" Carla asked.

"It's Sonic, I'm worried about him while he takes on the Hedgehogs of Darkness. What if they succeed of killing him?" Wendy doubted.

"Do not worry, Sonic is a strong hedgehog I am sure that he can take care of them. I don't know what they're searching for him for but I do know that Sonic will do whatever it takes to protect everyone including you, Erza, Kenny, and me."

"You think so?"

"Of course Wendy. Never lose faith, Sonic is the hedgehog of his word and fulfill his promises."

"I guess you're right but I can't help but to feel worried about him."

"I know what you mean, speaking of which I am worried about Kenny. I hope he's alright."

"So do I but right now let's focus on finding Face and destroy it."

"Right."

The pair had reach to destination and located Face. Just when they could find a way to destroy it before time runs out until they were attacked by another nine demon gates of the book of Zeref. Wendy and Carla look over to the attacker who stood their ready to fight. The attacker to be a blue skinned demon with tentacles and four arms with red sport tattoos on his body and arms.

"What do we have here, a weakling not worthy of a challenge to me." The demon commented.

He was surprised to see that Wendy encase a spell that protected herself and Carla.

"Are you an enchanter?" the demon asked.

"No but I'm a dragon slayer." Wendy answered.

"A dragon slayer huh? Don't look like one."

"We'll see about that. Sky Dragon Roar!"

Wendy unleashed out a blue wind hurricane-like roar from her mouth blowing at the demon reviewed to be Ezel. He draw out four of his blades and blow the wind away, dispersing it then blew Wendy away over to the wall and hits the wall and crashes down to the ground. Ezel laughed at this but Wendy slowly get back on her feet and wasn't going to give up.

"It's going to take a lot more to beat me." Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh really now. Then I'm going to make this quick." Ezel smirked.

Ezel then use his ability getting in motion appearing to bring his arms into an X motion then shouted his ability.

" **Ogre Circle!** " Ezel shouted.

Ezel blew four beams of blue energy scattering them around and appearing to cut through anything which it cut through the ground and the wall but overall it cut some of Wendy's hair. Ezel begin smirking and again blue a wave of blue energy over at Wendy using **Rosary Circle**. It again blew Wendy a few feet away sliding down to the ground from the explosion and Ezel is just too strong for Wendy to handle and to fight back. Ezel then comes in and slams his tentacle against Wendy, making her to struggle free from his grasp.

"What's the matter? Where's your hero Sonic huh? He isn't here to safe you now and left you all alone." Ezel taunted.

"Wendy!" Carla cried.

"That's right, try to struggle free because you won't be getting out of here and won't get away from me."

"Get away from her!"

"Can't it you stupid cat! Face is about to go off in five minutes and there ain't nothing for you to do anything about it. Sonic isn't here to safe you, your friends aren't here to save you and you can't even save yourself but can't fight back. I guess I'll pulverize you then and make this fight quick and painless but who am I kidding I'll make it painful."

Before Ezel could finish the sky dragon slayer off until Carla came to Wendy's aid and protect her.

"Get off her you brute! Don't you dare lay one finger on Wendy." Carla demanded.

"Pathetic." Ezel scoffed.

Ezel smacked the exceed away and crashes against Face and hits the ground with immense force from Ezel and too weaken to get up. Wendy felt helpless, powerless to fight back Ezel. Carla then soon to remember and reminded Wendy's training.

"Wendy… remember you… training… with you father…" Carla reminded.

Wendy shot her eyes open wide remembering her training session and the time she spent with her father Sonic that day bringing in the flashback.

* * *

 _Flashback, few days ago…_

 _Wendy trained with Sonic with a sparring session with her hand to hand combats trying to make her father proud. Wendy landed a few punches and kicks to Sonic which he blocked them with ease then finishes her off with spinning hook kick and uses Sonic Wind blasting her two feet away and ended the fight there. After they trained, Sonic helped Wendy up to her feet and walks back to Magnolia to Fairy Tail._

" _Sonic." Wendy said._

" _Yeah." Sonic responded._

" _Can I ask a question?"_

" _What's up?"_

" _After all of this training, I don't think I would be ready to fight stronger bad guys. I still have a lot of training to do."_

" _Yeah that's true but it doesn't rely on strength on yourself but the strength comes from your friends and family that believes in you and helps you in tougher situations. Even Carla believes in you and gives you the strength."_

" _I know, that's true. I want to be strong like Natsu and the other dragon slayers yet they even activated Dragon Force. How can I activate it?"_

" _Man that's a tough one. Come to think of it, since you're a sky dragon slayer. Use the air to your advantage to refill your magic just like how Natsu eat fire and Gajeel eat iron. Just remember that like how you eat air back at the Grand Magic Games."_

" _Could that be my way to activate my Dragon Force?"_

" _You won't know until you try Wendy. Don't lose faith on yourself and keep believing."_

" _Thanks I'll try daddy."_

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

" _That's right, Air. If I can use Air and eat some of it, maybe I can use the advantage to safe Carla._ " Wendy thought.

Wendy begin to eat the air by sucking it into her mouth. The all of sudden, she let out a loud scream which blew the massive wind off of Ezel surprising him from this sudden action.

"What the…" Ezel trailed off.

Wendy begin to change as she got into a three point landing position with an angry expression. Carla looking on with a surprised look but to smile as Wendy's hair grew, turning the color into dark blue pink powering herself up surrounding herself with wind.

" _Wendy has done it… she activated her Dragon Force._ " Carla thought.

"What is she…" Ezel trailed off.

And so Wendy then uses her speed catching Ezel off guard.

"What in the…"

Wendy began to pummel Ezel with various attacks with her speed catching Ezel off guard. Wendy sending serious blows to Ezel that knocks one of the nine demon gates down to the ground. Ezel got angry, frustrated and so he again use his Ogre Circle once again to finish the dragon slayer off but Wendy see it coming and start moving very fast then charges at Ezel and punches Ezel back down to the ground. Ezel then use Rosary Circle again but Wendy answer it with a strong kick right to Ezel by the chin but Ezel answer with an uppercut hitting Wendy down to the ground.

Wendy quickly got back up, uses her speed and deliver some serious strikes to Ezel pummeling the demon with showing any mercy.

Carla look at the timer knowing that it's getting close before Face is activated.

"Wendy. Time is almost up." Carla informed.

"I know, I'm going to end this right now." Wendy stated.

Wendy surround Ezel with the whirlwind of wind around the demon.

"What's this!" Ezel pondered.

"Time I finish this right now."

Wendy build green magic power into her right hand, bring her hand back and ready to unleash her powerful spell with her magic.

" **Secret Dragon Art: Shatter Light! Skill Drill!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blasts a large beam of green energy from the palm of her hand with wind along to it sending Ezel a powerful blast to the demon.

"You think that's going to stop me little girl. Think again." Ezel countered.

Ezel begin to break through the blast.

" **Curse Blade! Crescent Moon!** " Ezel shouted.

Ezel blew a powerful slash wave of energy through the blast and blasted Wendy away. Then afterwards Ezel activates his etherious form forming his four arms into giant blades and begin to transform.

" **Slash Mode!** " Ezel shouted.

Ezel charges at Wendy and deliver powerful and terrifying slashes to the sky dragon slayer dominating Wendy with pleasure and fun that made Ezel to laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Ezel laughed.

Wendy is sent collapsing down to the ground feeling defeated by Ezel's ferocious slashes. Ezel grinned and just about to deliver a killing blow to the sky dragon slayer but Wendy refused to give up and brings herself back to the fight as she creates a wind barrier blocking Ezel's path.

"What the! It's pointless. I can still wipe the wind off then come back to kill you." Ezel smirked.

Ezel deliver one slash to disperse the wind but it return back.

"What! How did that…" Ezel trailed off.

"I need more wind and more power. I have to end this right now." Wendy thought.

Wendy bring herself to finish the fight and Ezel off.

"This is for you Sonic. All the training had finally paid off and made me stronger." Wendy thought.

Ezel disperse the wind barrier and charges at Wendy for the final blow.

"Say goodbye!" Ezel yelled.

Ezel swing his arm blade at Wendy but the sky dragon slayer use her magic which broke the blade surprising Ezel then blasts him with massive wind from her palms sending him straight to Face, crashing through and destroys it including defeating Ezel as he changes back and hits the ground falling down with a loud impact. Carla watched it all couldn't be more proud of her friend with that big smile on her face. Wendy then changes back to normal and knelt down on her knees.

"I-I did it. I did Sonic. I hope you're proud of me." Wendy hoped.

* * *

 _Tower of Apocalypse, Dark Realm…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness with Ebony and Fleetway Sonic enter the quarters to discuss important matters.

"Now that Sonic is ours, we can wait for him to transform into Darkness." Toxic smiled.

"What! Transform Sonic into Darkness? That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Fleetway Sonic insulted.

"What did you just say you psychotic punk?" Flame questioned.

"Did I stutter big guy or are you just stupid?"

"Don't make me hurt you worm!"

"Try me."

"Settle down everyone! Let's not fight here." Blast reasoned.

"Yeah you're right but you guys seem to be pathetic and had the worst plan yet."

"Watch it Fleetway otherwise things will be worse for you."

"Fleetway Sonic please, don't pick a fight with them." Ebony reasoned.

"Hell no Ebony, speaking of their plans. Why don't I kill them then have the plan to myself and destroy everything in my path." Fleetway Sonic smirked.

"Fleetway please…"

"Shut it Ebony! I'm going to deal with these punks then we can take Sonic and leave."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Flame refused.

"Oh you want to go flame boy?"

"Just bring it and I'll roast you into barbecue."

"Enough Flame! Allow me to take care of this situation." Blast stated.

"Sure, whatever you say Blast. I was just this close to get my hands on this arrogant fool."

Blast looking very serious to Fleetway Sonic. Ebony trying her best to reason and calm Fleetway Sonic down but the yellow super hedgehog pushed her out of the way.

"You think you're tough huh since you're the leader. I can defeat you without no-"

Fleetway Sonic didn't get a chance to finish his speech when Blast grabs Fleetway and lifts him up in the air.

"I warned you Fleetway Sonic, don't you dare mess with the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Blast warned.

"Over my dead bo-AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Blast begin choking Fleetway Sonic with a strong grip then all of sudden, Blast creates a blue energy sword from his hand and ready to impale it to Fleetway Sonic. Ebony shrieked and stopped Blast from killing him.

"Blast please, don't kill him! I beg of you!" Ebony pleaded.

"You should already know Ebony, you mess with the Hedgehogs of Darkness they paid the price." Blast reminded.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things like that. Why don't we just get along and settle down ok?" Fleetway Sonic apologized.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes sir I mean it."

"OK, I guess I can believe you and forgive you."

Fleetway Sonic smiled and Ebony sighed in relief.

"But however, try taking our plan is whole another level of disrespect." Blast stated.

With that, Blast then readied his sword to stab Fleetway Sonic.

"NO PLEASE!" Ebony cried.

Blast didn't listen and so he stabbed Fleetway Sonic, impaling his sword right through his heart splattering blood from his body and spit out blood from his mouth as Fleetway Sonic screamed in agony pain. Blast then tosses Fleetway Sonic against the wall and spilling a puddle of blood from his chest trying to survive. Blast disperse the sword and look to Ebony.

"Now your friend is gone, you can watch him die." Blast said as he, Toxic, and Flame exits the room.

Ebony rushes to Fleetway Sonic to help him heal him but seconds after Fleetway Sonic died and slowly closes his eyes reaching his demise.

"What have I done… why did I betrayed Sonic and now he's the Hedgehogs of Darkness's prisoner? I cannot allow their evil to destroy Earthland and the world. I must set things right." Ebony determined as she got up and exits the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Kenny arrived back to the residence appearing to gearing himself up and looking through some storage until he finds the little briefcase that he's been looking for. He sets it on the table and unlocks it, opening it to review the teleportation device that he invented back at the dark realm. Kenny takes it and then proceeds to activate it and opens the portal. Kenny got himself ready, geared up takes a deep breath and enters through the portal which takes him to the dark realm.

It didn't take long for the exceed to arrive and look around the place and spotted the Tower of Apocalypse. Kenny then use the scanner reviewing that Sonic is at the tower and with that the exceed then got ready and flew over there to rescue his best friend and partner.

" _Hang in there Sonic, I'm coming just hang in there._ " Kenny thought.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Sonic has a cursed that will transforms him into his arch nemesis and will soon to forget everything and everyone. Ebony deciding to make things right and what does she mean by that? Is Face is destroyed hoping for the sake of magic throughout the entire continent. Will Kenny rescue Sonic from hands of the Hedgehogs of Darkness or fail?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**

 **Oh and before I leave, I will be uploading the pictures of the Hedgehogs of Darkness so that everyone can see what they look like on the story title section.**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **GT Nation Dude: That is an interesting question you have there, my friend. I have been thinking about that as of late. I'm thinking of making Akame ga Kill or Kill la Kill crossover stories. They won't have nothing to do with the FOD series of whatsoever but a different one not similar to Fairy of Darkness. Soul Eater is an interesting one you got there. I hope that answers your question there.**


	24. Act 2 Scene 7: Escape

Chapter 24: Escape

 _Tower of Apocalypse, Dark Realm…_

Sonic in the holding cell room with shackles on his wrist and the collar around his neck preventing him from escaping. The mark on his right arm slowly growing and eating Sonic's organs transforming him into the darkness slowly that he doesn't know it. Sonic had several attempts to get free from the imprisonment but to no avail there wasn't no way out of the chains. He can use his forms and powers to break free.

"*Sigh* I guess I'm a prisoner now. I really did fail everyone. There's got to be a way out of here. OK Sonic, come on think. Think of a strategy to get out of this mess and get back to Earthland." Sonic pondered.

" _Thinking aren't we?_ " the voice interrupted.

"Who said that?"

" _Come on Sonic, don't tell me you don't recognize my voice._ "

"Voice… wait a minute. Darkness is that you?"

Sonic looked around for the dark hedgehog only to find the black and grey hedgehog leaning against the wall walking towards the blue blur.

"You're not alive, you're in my mind aren't you?" Sonic realized.

" _That's right Sonic. I may not be real but I'm real to you but inside your head. My blood runs through your veins and taking over your body and mind slowly taking over your body and you will become me. It's only a matter of time until you changed and by that change you will feel the darkness._ " Darkness said.

"You maybe deep inside of me and in my head but there is no way on earth that I'm going to be you Darkness. That's not going to happen."

" _On the quite contrary you will and you can't fight it. I can be anywhere and where what I like to be._ "

Moments after, Sonic shakes his head when he hears a door opening reviewing to be Ebony the Cat as she enters in the room and closes the door, locking it and approach to the hedgehog hero.

"Ebony, what do you want now? You got Fleetway Sonic so you can just leave me be." Sonic scoffed.

"There's no time for that. We got to get you out of here and get you back to Earthland to help Fairy Tail." Ebony exclaimed.

"What do you mean we? You mean you and me? No way I won't go anywhere with you around. You betrayed me Ebony, lied to me for the sake to get Fleetway Sonic back? You know he's dangerous and can't be helped knowing he's psychotic."

"I know that! He's dead now!"

Sonic was taken back from Ebony's words. He didn't expect that at all.

"Wait Fleetway Sonic is dead? Are you joking with me?" Sonic questioned.

"No I'm not lying, they killed Fleetway Sonic. All I wanted was my friend back and they took him from me. I now know why he's psychotic and can't be reasoned with. Sonic I am sorry that I've gotten you into this mess and this situation with that cursed mark and becoming Darkness. I see the error of my ways Sonic and I am sorry." Ebony apologized.

"Hey you made a mistake which it is a big one siding with the Hedgehogs of Darkness is a big one but I don't hold a grudge. I forgive you, but still you should've known that Fleetway Sonic is psychotic."

"I know and I am sorry. Right now we have to get you out of here."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

Sonic and Ebony look over to see the hedgehog wearing a reaper mask making his appearance.

"You're not leaving here with Sonic alive. I'm here to kill him and I don't give a damn what the Hedgehogs of Darkness planning. Your death will satisfy me." Reaper said.

"Great now Reaper is here. Man can this day get any better." Sonic commented.

"Shut up! You still always the wise guy but no more Sonic, time I get my revenge!"

"Seriously? Who are you and what's your problem with me?"

"… Someone that you left behind a very long time ago…"

"What the hell do you mean by that? I don't remember who?"

"You will know once I refresh your memory but I'm not going to do that, I'll kill you right now!"

 ***BGM playing: The Enigma TNG – Grey Wolf***

Reaper charges his fist with dark magic and charges at Sonic ready to strike.

" **Dark Dragon Hardcore Fist!** " Reaper shouted.

Reaper ran towards Sonic to deliver a killing blow to give Sonic a painful death but however Ebony pushed Reaper back a few feet away crashing against the wall with her magik.

"You're not going anywhere near him. I refuse to let you take his life." Ebony refused.

"Clever little sneak. I'll kill you first then kill Sonic." Reaper threatened.

Reaper let out a loud battle cry as he charges at Ebony as she uses her magik on Reaper. Ebony blasted spheres of purple magic energy at Reaper as he dodged the magic spheres and went on to use his ability on Ebony.

" **Dark Dragon Wing Attack!** " Reaper shouted.

Reaper creates streams of dark magic and swung his arms downward to Ebony. The magik user creates a purple magik barrier to block off the ability and pushes Reaper away a little but that didn't stopped him. Reaper was fired up, ready to kill Sonic anyway possible. He again let out a battle cry and builds up magic energy into his fist.

" **Dark Dragon Slam!** " Reaper shouted.

Reaper slammed his fist down to the ground and creates a geyser of dark energy from underground and pushes Ebony out of the way and hits the ground. Reaper then take his attention over to Sonic and creates three energy knives and tosses over at Sonic ready to kill him. Ebony sees this and creates a magik wall in front of Sonic to block off the energy knives then Reaper comes in and hits Ebony with his **Dark Dragon Hardcore Fist** sending Ebony flying in the air, crashes against the ceiling and falls down to the ground hard with a loud thud.

Reaper then return his attention and cracked his fists.

"Time to die Sonic, I'm going to beat the death out of you." Reaper threatened.

Reaper began to deliver some powerful punches at Sonic beating him down while he's in shackles. Reaper began to scream in rage letting all of his anger out pounding Sonic without showing any mercy. Ebony then use her magik to defend Sonic but Reaper then blew a whirlwind of darkness and purple flames from his mouth blowing Ebony furthermore away. Afterward, he return his focus on Sonic then delivers an immense uppercut in the chin but that's not all, he accidentally breaks the collar around Sonic and had him standing up on his feet still had shackles around his wrists.

"So you're standing up now huh? Good. Now time I finish this." Reaper said.

Reaper try to attack Sonic but the blue blur quickly countered Reaper with the chains wrapping around him and Reaper roared and gets Sonic off. He then again creates a dark blade from his hand wanting to end the hedgehog quickly.

"Forget beating you to death, I'll kill you with my blade! **Dark Dragon Blade!** " Reaper shouted.

Reaper swung his dark blade towards Sonic hoping that he can kill him, Sonic then see this as a chance as he dodged the blade and wraps the dark blade with the chains squeezing it hard as he can breaking the chains from the wall. Reaper then tries again and swung his dark blade but Sonic counter him by swinging the chain around Reaper, wraps it around his neck and swings him away, tosses him against the wall. Afterwards, Sonic then pulls the chain off from the left side off the wall and breaks free then after that he uses his strength to breaks the shackles, freeing his wrists from them and crack his neck.

"It feels good to be free." Sonic commented.

Reaper got up from the ground, angrily yelling at the blue blur.

"I'll make you pay for that Sonic!" Reaper roared.

Reaper charges at Sonic ready to attack, Sonic sees this coming and begin turning himself around and hits Reaper with a strong tornado kick that send Reaper flying over to the wall and crashes through which breaks a hole against the wall. After dealing with Reaper, Sonic rushes over to Ebony and help her up.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine but let's get you out of here." Ebony stated.

"Yeah but we need to find ourselves a teleporter to get back to Earthland."

"Of course, they have one in the storage room. You can find it there."

"Cool. Let's go."

"You guys won't be going anywhere!"

Sonic and Ebony look over to see Reaper coming out of the hole of the wall and charges at Sonic.

"You still have to deal with me!" Reaper yelled.

Sonic then charges at Reaper and hits him with his Sonic Boost that he bashes Reaper and creates a hole of the wall exiting the holding cell room which it brought some big attention from the rumble.

* * *

 _With the Hedgehogs of Darkness…_

The three hedgehogs were relaxing, waiting for the results of Sonic becoming Darkness until all of sudden they hear some rumbling noises and the alarm had been sent off.

"Something is going on at the holding cell where Sonic is." Toxic informed.

"Damn it! It must be Reaper, he couldn't keep his patience long to kill Sonic. He must've found out the plan all along and one to annihilate Sonic." Blast realized.

"So what we do now?" Flame asked.

"Find Sonic and capture him again and kill Reaper."

"Understood." Toxic and Flame obeyed.

* * *

 _Back to Sonic…_

Sonic had Reaper knocked out unconscious and Ebony approach to Sonic.

"Are you all right Sonic?" Ebony asked.

"Never better. Man it feels so good to be free." Sonic smiled.

"I am pleased to hear but right now we have to get going and I did brought your gear."

Ebony handed Sonic his gear which he gradually takes it and gear up and place his sword onto his back.

"Much better. Now I can get us out of here, I'll just use my super form and use Chaos Control to get us to the storage room." Sonic said.

"There's one problem?" Ebony confessed.

"What's that?"

"While you were out cold, the Hedgehogs of Darkness injected you with a serum preventing you to use any of your forms."

"Man that sucks. Do I still have my sonic speed?"

"Yes. Also there is an antidote that you can use for your condition. It's at the storage room."

"That's good to hear now let's get going."

"Right."

And with that, Sonic and Ebony then rushed out of the room and run through the hallways of the Tower of Apocalypse leaving the unconscious Reaper behind.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The exceed had snuck in the tower looking for Sonic as he hide in the shadows to avoid any attention until he heard of the alarm knowing that things just got messy.

"Man it looks like someone is trying to escape. Could it be Sonic? If it is then I got to find him and fast before the Hedgehogs of Darkness apprehend him again." Kenny commented.

The exceed use the scanner to follow the trail to find Sonic avoiding attention from the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Earthland…_

Doranbolt have saved Wendy and Carla from the explosion of Face after the fight she had with Ezel with her Dragon Force. Makarov headed back to the ruins of Fairy Tail to a secret place that no one ever knows what he's hiding after the former master of the guild: the late master Hades now deceased but told Makarov to use Lumen Histoire. Natsu had defeated Franmalth and freeing Aries and Taurus including the stolen souls from the nine demon gate demon. Fairy Tail had been informed that the other Face devices had been activated all over the continent and ready to be activated.

Lisanna had arrived and to save her older sister Mirajane from Tartaros' experiments and notice Lamy preparing to make Mirajane to be a hideous demon that she planned but Lisanna stopped her and freed her sister. Just when they would leave, Seliah appear preventing them from leaving. Mirajane and Seliah then engage in a fight while Lisanna handles Lamy from doing anything to harm her older sister and herself.

As they engage in a fight, Seliah use her curse powers called Macro to gain the upper advantage while Mirajane in her Satan Soul form trying her best to defeat Seliah after she and Lisanna know the truth that Seliah had forced Elfman to destroy Fairy Tail guild. As they fight, Mirajane used her magic which destroyed every capsules including Franmalth and Ezel from being reborn once again shocking Lamy and Seliah which angered Lamy. As their fight continue on with the lab destroyed and Mirajane in her Sitri form, Seliah happen to use her transformation to turn things up a notch.

Seilah changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Tartaros' guild mark is printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades.

During her transformation, Seliah then assaulted on Mirajane delivering powerful blows and strikes to the shedevil. Mirajane try to fight back, fending off and holding her ground against Seliah but she appears to be more powerful than Mirajane in her transformation. Seliah had Mirajane beat in mere minutes and had her in tatters and laid on the ground, Seliah prepared to execute Mirajane to finish her off but somehow Mirajane activated Demon Eye controlling Seliah. Seliah wasn't going to let Mirajane to control her and so she went on to prepare the final blow until Elfman showed up in the nick of time and knocks her down unconscious to end the fight and reunited with his sister.

Lisanna knocks away Lamy and got her off of her and reunited with her family checking up to see if they're alright or not knowing that they reunited once again.

* * *

 _Tower of Apocalypse, Dark Realm…_

Sonic and Ebony rushing through the hallways to head to the storage room to get the antidote for Sonic so that he can use his powerful forms once again. Just as they thought that they weren't going to get into trouble until they were wrong, trouble came on back to them and found them as the dark henchman spotted Ebony and the prisoner and begin to attack. Ebony using her magik to attack and Sonic takes his sword and use his swordsmanship skill and techniques to wipe off the henchman before proceeding to their destination.

Ebony blasted a wave of purple magik energy over to the henchman and Sonic using his homing attack and swing his sword at them deliver a few slashes and use his Sonic Wind technique to finish the job. A few more of the henchman rushing in with dark magic guns and blasts them over at Sonic. Ebony then creates a magik shield to block off the magic gun blasts. Sonic then start doing a little parkour by jumping on the wall and start running onto it by doing a wall run, while wall running, Sonic creates a blue energy wave swinging his sword at the henchman with his sword swinging it in a horizontal angle.

The energy wave bash through the henchman, blowing them away which knocking down. Sonic uses his speed and start to use **Sonic Boost** to bash through more of the henchman out of the way. A second later, Sonic gets shot by a magic gun bullet right to his right arm. He look over to his right, sees more of them coming along the way and so Sonic sheath his sword back on his back, rolls on the ground taking a dark magic gun and point it towards the henchman and blasts a few shots at them. Ebony regroup with Sonic and blasts more magik energy waves at the henchman but took some cover as more henchman coming in and try to surround the blue blur and the magik user.

"There's too many of them Sonic. It's like there's no end to them." Ebony commented.

"No worries, I'll take care of this." Sonic said.

"What're you going to do?"

"Watch me."

Sonic throws the dark magic gun after he used all of the magic energy from it and so he jumps in midair and circles around curling himself into a ball creating a blue tornado big enough to pull the henchman in the tornado. After that's sits and done, Sonic unsheathe his sword from his back and jumps in the tornado and deliver brutal killing blows with his sword with terrifying slashes defeating multiple henchman in the tornado until he use his power to disperse the tornado and lands down on the ground and puts his sword away.

"Come on, we can't waste no time to lose." Sonic stated.

Ebony nodded and signal Sonic to head to the room hoping they can lose more henchman and takes a shortcut. As they rushed through the room, Sonic closes the door hiding as the henchman passing by the room searching for them. Sonic and Ebony walks through the hallways of the room which appears to be the holding cells keeping the tortured prisoners. There were a few bodies who were laid dead or unconscious, Sonic begin to feel disgusted, anger boiling through his body as he clench his fists in anger.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Ebony checked walking with Sonic.

"I'm pissed. How can the Hedgehogs of Darkness treat these people like they're their slaves. This is just makes me so angry." Sonic answered.

"I understand. Sonic, these people here are suffering and they're in pain. What do you think we should do?"

Before Sonic coud answer until he gets tackles by and small figure. Ebony was just about to aid Sonic but she is shocked to see the blue and red exceed hugging Sonic.

"Sonic, thank goodness I found you. I thought the Hedgehogs of Darkness killed you." The exceed said.

"Kenny. Well I'll be, it's good to see you again buddy. How did you get here, how did you find me?" Sonic asked.

"I tracked you with that tracker I secretly placed in you if something like this happen to you. I even have my own device to teleport me here to the Dark Realm and located you in this tower." Kenny explained.

"Smart thinking and an awesome idea buddy. You sure know how to come up with ideas don't ya?"

"Yeah you can say that."

Kenny soon notices Ebony right behind them so he jumps up and protects Sonic.

"You!" Kenny pointed.

"It's alright Kenny, she's with us now." Sonic reasoned.

"What! After what she did, she helped the Hedgehogs of Darkness capture you!"

"I know I've betrayed Sonic's trust and his friendship, I regret every moment of it but Sonic and I solved our differences. You have a right to not trust me." Ebony realized.

Kenny glared at Ebony for a moment before accepting her.

"OK. I guess I and accept you but I got my eye on you." Kenny said.

"Now that's out of the way, now we can all move on and continue on." Sonic smiled.

"Well well if it isn't Sonic and my old assistant Kenny here." The male voice interpret.

Kenny jumped up in shock recognizing the character's voice.

* * *

 _Somewhere, Sonic's Holding Cell Room…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness arrive to the room but discovered that everything's a mess and in ruins and discovers that there has been a fight.

"I was right, Reaper must've fought Sonic here and is the reason why he escaped." Toxic predicted.

"Not only that, he has Ebony helping him and she's with him as we speak." Blast sensed.

"How did you know?" Flame asked.

"I witness the fear in her eyes and realized that she made a deal with the darkness and now she's with Sonic hoping that they can leave out of here."

"So what do we do now?" Toxic asked.

"Find them and bring Sonic back. We can't let him escape here from this tower. Failure is not an option and if you encountered Reaper, kill him from freeing Sonic from the shackles."

"Understood." Toxic and Flame nodded.

"Hey what about Tartarus? We did say we helped them with their plan and the fight against Fairy Tail." Flame asked.

"That's still on the plate and we will help them but right now Sonic is our main priority and find them and capture him again. Plus kill Reaper if we ever encounter him again." Blast stated.

* * *

 _The Holding Cells…_

Sonic and Kenny look over to their left and sees a yellow and black dingo in the cell standing up on his feet and approach to the bars.

"Joseph the Dingo." Kenny presumed.

"So you remember me. I'm touched Kenny, good to see your pathetic face again. I assume that you told Sonic about everything here and the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Joseph assumed.

"Yeah he did. Looks like you got your ass caught in that cell of yours. I hope you didn't scare like a bitch." Sonic joked.

"Can it blue hedgehog otherwise I would be the crap out of you if I wasn't in this damn cell here."

"Trust me, you don't want none of this. I've beaten you before and I can do it again."

"Tsk. Wise guy."

"What do you want from us?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing, just want to talk and I see you're doing good Kenny now that you're Sonic's assistant now."

"For your information I'm his partner thank you."

"I heard about what you did to Kenny. I should've beaten you some more when I got the chance if it weren't for the ship to explode." Sonic insulted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever hero. So you came here to gloat?" Joseph asked.

"No but come to think of it, how did you survived the explosion?"

"Good question. How did you survive?" Kenny questioned in curiosity.

"Well you see before I would've died in that explosion from my ship, the Hedgehogs of Darkness saved my life, demanding me some answers and I refused to cooperate. So they beat me for some answer but I refused again after for what they did to my men and so after they would beat me for some answer to demand where you are until they brought me here to the Tower of Apocalypse and tortured me for the answer. They used different ways of torture, scared the crap out of me as they continued to punish and torture me. I finally gave in and told them what they know. You have no idea what they did to me and the other guys here including these innocents of people." Joseph explained.

"Oh my…" Ebony trailed off.

"I guess I can see why the Hedgehogs of Darkness and this place is hell." Sonic commented.

"You damn right it's hell if you ask me. These hedgehogs are crazy and merciless. They don't care about anyone else's mercy but show them pain. All of this torture made me realize the things I've done in the past and let me see the truth of my ways and the things I've done just only for myself." Joseph said looking away.

"I think I can understand that. A second chance." Kenny sensed.

"A second chance?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah. You taught me about that Sonic like how you gave Ebony here a second chance including Zack when he was being controlled by rage of darkness consuming his body and mind remember?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Do you think we can give Joseph here a second chance and redeem himself not only to you but to me?"

"I see where this is going. You want some closer and the respect you rightfully deserved after all the things Joseph here done to you isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well since you want to do this then I can accept it. I trust you Kenny and support your decisions along the way buddy."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"Thanks guys. I want to prove it all to you guys and I want to get these people here too." Joseph stated.

"We've been thinking the same thing." Sonic exclaimed mentioning himself and Ebony.

"Bu what about Fairy Tail Sonic?' They can use some help back at Earthland?" Kenny asked.

"That can wait but right now we got to free these innocent people here, I can't leave them suffering in the worst pain by those bastards. I got to do the right thing, it's my responsibility."

"OK. I understand that, knowing that you're still the hero and it's your duty to help the innocent. I'm with you on this one."

"Me too. I want to redeem myself as well to gain back your trust." Ebony interjected.

"So do I? I want to give my respect to Kenny here." Joseph stated.

"Alright then, I guess that's we're going to do. Is there a way to free all of the holding cells and free everyone?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Try the control room, you can get there from here. It's up ahead."

"Got it. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Come on guys, let's free everyone here and give them freedom."

Sonic, Kenny, and Ebony rushed over to the control room just up head. They then take the stairs up to the control room getting there less than a minute and Sonic kick the door open and uses his speed to homing attack the two henchman out cold in five second.

"Kenny, hack in the computer, Ebony keep a lookout through the magic cameras while I guard and watch your backs." Sonic commanded.

"I'm on it." Kenny complied hacking in the computer.

"Understood." Ebony nodded looking through the monitors.

Kenny using his intelligence to hack through the computers passing through the security and the security wall and going through a few things before he can proceed. It took his three minutes to get through the computer until he was in and look through every cell room and hack the security within seconds and disabled the locks freeing the people from the holding cells as they rush out screaming knowing that they had their freedom.

Joseph smiled and step out of the holding cells and all of the freed prisoners enter the armor and take the dark magic gun and fight back which they start to cause a major riot as there are screaming, noises, and explosion sounds.

"Looks like it's going to be a big mess." Kenny commented.

"It sure is buddy, awesome job." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks."

"You too Ebony, you really pulled through and helped me through to get away from the hedgehogs of Darkness and Reaper before they can do anything else to me."

"You're welcome Sonic. Glad I can help but right now, we got to get you that antidote so that you can use your powerful forms again." Ebony reminded.

"Right. Kenny, can you point us to the shortcut?"

"Sure can. Let's see, if we go through the third room of the holding cell, breaks the door through in the holding cell we should be able to get to the storage room." Kenny informed.

"Good. Let's go everyone."

 ***BGM playing: Lotus Towers (Call of Duty: Black Ops 3)***

Team Sonic and Ebony exits out of the control room and rushes through the loud crowd of prisoners and henchman fighting as the prisoner roared, screaming freedom to fight for their freedom. Joseph sees the three rushing off to a different place and smiled to them.

"Good luck Sonic and take care of Kenny for me. You guys are too close and became the best of friends. FREEDOM!" Jospeh shouted encouraging the prisoners screaming freedom as well.

* * *

 _The Hedgehogs of Darkness…_

The three dark hedgehogs discovered and see that the Tower of Apocalypse in going crazy and a huge major riot had occurred and it appears that the prisoners are freed and fighting off the henchman.

"Damn. Sonic sure freed everyone here out of their cells." Toxic noticed.

"All thanks to Sonic. If Reaper didn't go and try killing Sonic, none of this would've happened!" Flame exclaimed in an anger tone.

"Let the prisoners fight to their deaths, right now we got to find Sonic and recapture him again. After that's done, we'll capture every single prisoner and put them back in their holding cells." Blast commanded.

"What about Reaper, brother?" Toxic questioned.

"We'll still kill him and the deal has ended between us. Now he's our enemy and we'll kill him instead."

* * *

 _Back to Team Sonic…_

Team Sonic alongside with Ebony fight through their way to the destination as they fought off a few henchman and Ebony using her magik to fight them off. Kenny using his fighting style and his staff while in his full body transformation magic. Sonic using his martial arts, his sword, and his techniques even team working with Kenny and Ebony along the way. They fend off a few henchman until they reach a dead end, Sonic sees an air vent and kicks it off opening it so that they can proceed forward to their destination.

"How long until we reach to the third room of the holding cell?" Sonic asked.

"Just a few more seconds from here. We turn to the second right through there." Kenny informed.

The trio take their second right through the air vent then see light up ahead. Sonic then kicks off the air vent cover and jumps down to the ground with Kenny and Ebony followed by and arrive to the third holding cell room. The trio continue on ahead a few seconds until Kenny stopped them.

"This is it? There will be the shortcut." Kenny notified.

"OK time to break the wall." Sonic smirked.

Sonic curled himself up into a ball charging up his attack them dashes on and use his spin dash to break through the wall and stopped. Sonic looking around noticing a lot of stuff is here.

"Looks like we're here in the storage room." Sonic commented.

"Good. Now let's find you that antidote so you can use your powers again." Ebony stated.

Ebony looking around the place as Sonic and Kenny start to look around. Ebony taking her time to find the antidote until she soon discovered a green serum.

"This is it, this is the antidote." Ebony located.

Ebony takes the antidote and hands it over to Sonic. The blue blur takes the serum, takes out the cap and drinks it down curing himself as he can feel his powers coming to him again and finishes the bottle.

"Now I can feel my powers again. Thanks Ebony." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome." Ebony responded.

Moments later, the henchman then barge in the storage room and surrounded the trio. Sonic sees a black and white orb so he reach over, takes it as it gave Sonic a few new powers and begin to transform as his fur begin changing the color to white with yellow streaks on his quills and his eyes change the color to yellow. His outfit and shoes begin to change colors as his sleeveless shirt change the color to white with black and yellow highlights, his pants turn white and yellow and his shoes turn white with yellow and black highlights on the shoes.

Sonic then start to blast a beam of light energy from his hands pushing the henchman back away. Sonic then start channeling light energy from his hands.

"Sonic, did you just gained a new form?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah but two of them. I feel light and shadow inside me." Sonic admitted.

"I left that orb for you to obtain Sonic." Ebony confessed.

"Wait you did?"

"I figured that you could use some new forms to fight your enemies."

"Well in that case time I put this into the test and thanks for the forms Ebony."

"My pleasure.

And so the trio exits the storage room as the henchman arrive and fight the trio but Sonic then start to use newfound powers and create new techniques as he blasting a shockwave of light from his palms and use some melee combat to add the damage and the advantage. Sonic then shoot light energy arrows and spears over at them naming the technique **Light Assault**. Sonic then slam his fist down to the ground creating a geyser of light from underground pushing the henchman up, lifting them in the air then Sonic then blasts light bullets to them using **Light Bullet** is the name of his technique.

Sonic then finishes the henchman off by creating a sphere of light energy from his palm of his hands and blasted a light sphere over at them and explode with the light radius of light like wildfire and knocks off the henchman. Sonic then sees the henchman fighting off a few prisoners so he then begin to change forms as his fur turn black with dark grey onto his quills, eyes changing to black, his sleeveless shirt turn grey with black highlights, pants change the color to black with dark grey streaks, and his shoes turn grey with black highlights onto them.

Sonic channels the power of shadow and blasting homing shadow-like homing balls at the henchman then blasts a wave of shadow to the henchman. Sonic then goes into the ground like a shadow and roam around in the ground and attack the henchman with a sneak attack then throw a few shadow knives over at henchman knocking them out cold and creates a shadow whirlwind of tornado to suck off the few henchman and blows them away crashing against the walls. Afterward, soon notice some brute henchman coming towards Sonic and so Sonic then prepares himself with an ability of his own.

" **Shadow Override!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes through the brute henchman, dashing though their bodes like a shadow phasing through their bodies and deliver brutal attacks in their bodies like a shadow and stop as the brute henchman collapse down to the ground. Sonic then sees more of them and again use another ability as he duplicates three of his clones from his body like ghosts and they turn into shadows.

" **Shadow Phantom!** " Sonic shouted.

Three of his duplicates rushes over, fights the brutes off and phases through their bodies to dodge off their attacks. Sonic then changes back to normal and look over to Kenny and Ebony as they finished fighting off a few henchman.

"Now that… was AWESOME!" Kenny commented.

"Thanks. Looks like I'm going to call myself **Light Sonic** and **Shadow Sonic** for now on." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah I believe so."

"Let us get moving everyone, we have to get out of here and get back to Earthland." Ebony stated.

"Right." Sonic and Kenny nodded in unison.

The trio then rushes off to get out of the Tower of Apocalypse. They see a whole on the ground so they use it to get down and going through a shortcut to exit out of the tower which it led them to the entrance. It appears to be locked as the henchman weren't going to let any prisoners escape. Sonic sees Joseph fighting off the henchman so they rushed over to his aid.

"It looks like we're not getting out of here from that direction." Joseph said.

"There's a teleporter at the quarters of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. A portal device that can get all of us out of here." Kenny notified.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked.

"I hacked in the computer and locate it on the map."

"Then that's where we're going to go."

Moments after, the Hedgehogs of Darkness arrive and kill most of the prisoners.

"You guys go on ahead, leave them to me." Joseph said.

"Wait what about you? Wait don't tell me…" Sonic trailed off.

"Damn right, I'm going to keep the Hedgehogs of Darkness busy. You guys head back to Earthland and save them and everyone else, they need out back there."

"I can't just let…"

"Just go! Leave them to me."

"*Sigh* Alright, thanks for the help Joseph."

"Be careful Joseph and I forgive you. You gained my respect and I hope we can see each other again someday." Kenny said.

"Me too Kenny but right now get going."

Kenny nodded and rush up over to Sonic and Ebony. Joseph look over to the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"I got a score to settle with these damn punks."

Sonic, Kenny, and Ebony rushing through the hallways of the tower and even taking the stairs up to their destination. Sonic bashing through the henchman with his **Sonic Boost** to knock them out of their way so they can keep moving. Sonic sees some henchman blocking their path and so Sonic jumps in the air onto the wall and start to wall run towards the henchman and jumps off the wall and slam his fist down to the ground creating a shockwave to knock away the henchman using **Chaos Slam**. Ebony sees more of them and blasts a few magic energy balls at them to get them out of the way.

The trio continue their way to the Hedgehogs of Darkness' quarters to use the portal to get them out of the tower.

* * *

 _With the Hedgehogs of Darkness…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness had killed a few more of the prisoners including Joseph the Dingo as he try to take them on but Blast easily killed him by stabbing his blade through his heart. The dark hedgehogs noticed the trio had left and Blast soon notices what they're heading off to next.

"They're heading to the portal in our quarters." Blast assumed.

"How did you know that brother?" Toxic asked.

"They planned to leave this place isn't it then so be it. It seems that everything here is a disaster. Oh well, time we got to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Flame questioned.

"We'll destroyed this damn tower killing everyone here."

"Wait destroy the entire building? I like the sound of that."

"What about Sonic?" Toxic asked.

"Don't worry, he'll find a way to survive and it will kill some time until the darkness takes over his body."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm certain it will but now we don't have time to lose. Setup the bombs and activate them."

"Understood."

* * *

 _Team Sonic…_

The trio had made their way to the quarters of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Sonic kicks the door open and they enter inside looking for the portal but sees it.

"This is it, now time to get out of here." Sonic spotted.

"I'll turn it on so we can get back to Earthland." Kenny said.

"Go for it buddy."

Kenny rushes to the terminal to activate the portal. Ebony begin to sense incoming attacks coming to Sonic as she senses blue energy balls blasting over to him, the black cat rushed over to Sonic and pushes him out of the way.

"Look out!" Ebony shouted.

Sonic did an aerial twist and lands on the ground, sliding as Ebony takes the shot blasting her towards the nearby wall and crashes against it then hits the ground.

"EBONY!" Sonic cried.

"*Laugh* Did you really think you can leave here alive."

Kenny stopped and look around but discovered the Hedgehogs of Darkness descending down to the ground.

"You will not escape here Sonic. There's no escape." Blast warned.

"Like hell I am, we're getting out of here and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Sonic countered.

"Still persistent. We had better things to do but I guess we got some time to fight."

"Oh no Blast, there's only one hedgehog that will fight him." Flame interrupted.

"Then whom?"

"Me. I'll take care of Sonic, you guys head on back to Earthland and help Tartaros."

"Flame are you sure? We can't leave without you." Toxic asked.

"Positive. We got too much on our plate right now and besides we kept our word to help Tartaros. Go on ahead, I'll deal with Sonic by myself."

"Alright Flame, he's all yours then. Make sure you take care of him before you come back to us." Blast commanded.

"Understood boss. I've been wanting to finish my fight with Sonic after all."

Blast and Toxic look at each other and nodded before they teleported back to Earthland with their powers.

"Now you deal with me Sonic, I'm going to enjoy this." Flame smirked.

Ebony try to get up and try to defend and help the blue blur but Flame then went on and shot a beam of red and fire through her to end her quickly catching Sonic off guard.

"Ebony!" Sonic shouted.

"No…" Kenny trailed off.

Sonic rushes over to Ebony's side. He hold her in his arms trying to help her to hold on.

"Come on Ebony, come on." Sonic pleaded.

"Sonic…" Ebony trailed off.

"I'm here, you're going to be ok."

"No… I'm afraid I'm out of time. I'm sorry that I brought you into all of this."

"It's ok, I'm going to help you."

"No. It's alright, I got the chance to see Fleetway Sonic again and that's all I wanted. Fairy Tail and the civilians need you more than ever now that the Hedgehogs of Darkness are heading back to Earthland. You're the only one that can defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I believe in you."

"Ebony, just hold on for me ok. I'm going to…"

"No. It's alright, I'm glad I got the chance to see you again Sonic. Save everyone, save your family, they… need… you…"

Ebony slow close her eyes and reach her demise. Sonic look on, shocked and sad that Ebony had died in his arms. Sonic quivered as Kenny watch on, heartbroken to see Ebony had died. Sonic look over his shoulder with angry eyes, he gently puts Ebony down and return his attention to the red hedgehog.

"You killed my cousin and now my friend. I will never forgive you bastards. I'm going to make you PAY!" Sonic warned.

"Aw looks like I pushed you to the limit haven't I." Who am I going to kill next, Erza, your exceed friend or maybe your adoptive daughter sky dragon slayer of yours." Flame sneered.

Sonic let out a loud yell of rage transforming into **Darkspine Sonic** , ascending it to his third level of his form.

"I'm going to make you wish you never said that!" Sonic threatened.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Ebony now dead and Sonic had reach his boiling point and fight against Flame the Hedgehog has yet to begun. Now the rest of the Hedgehogs of Darkness are heading back to Earthland to help Tartarus to keep their word of the bargain. Can Sonic defeat Flame in time to help Fairy Tail? Will Reaper appear to stop Sonic from leaving? Will all of this come to turmoil or worse?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	25. Act 2 Scene 8: Sonic vs Flame

Chapter 25: Sonic vs. Flame

Sonic in his **Darkspine 3** form looking angrily at Flame who just took Ebony's life and now her body laid motionless. Kenny looking on to the fight but can't waste any time so he resume to hack through the terminal but Flame blasted a red flaming energy ball at the portal and destroys the machine preventing them from escaping.

"Like I said you guys won't be going anywhere." Flame reminded.

"Y-You destroyed the portal!" Kenny shouted.

"Yeah and there's no way that I'm letting you guys leave since this place is about to explode."

"What do you mean?" Sonic inquired.

"This place is going to explode. We activated all the bombs here and it'll detonate in exact one hour. Everyone here is going to die and be blown to blitz, turning into pieces of ashes."

"You monster…" Kenny insulted.

"Say what you want but we're more than monsters, we're demons!"

"And I'm going to beat the demon out of you and make you turn off the bombs."

"Sorry to say this but there is no off switch and no way to disable the bombs. It'll keep going until it reaches zero and boom!"

"That's it! Now I'm angry!"

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Heavy Grind***

Sonic let out a loud roar of rage powering himself up and Flame just smirked but decide to power himself up for the big fight that he's been waiting for. After that's done, both hedgehogs then rush in and clashed, colliding as they engage in a powerful and terrifying battle that caused a powerful shockwave when they both clashed pushing Kenny back against the wall from the powerful shockwave and the powerful wind gust blowing.

The fight got started and there was some extreme and powerful blows engaging from different areas in the room as both Sonic and Flame teleported and deliver a vicious strike with powerful force creating shockwaves from their strikes and it started to make their fight to get intense. After taking seconds of exchanging blows, both hedgehogs began throwing various of punch and kicks at each other going at it as both hedgehog aren't back down to the fight. As they throw various strikes, Flame went on to deliver a terrifying punch but Sonic blocked it off. He then gets even with a kick until Flame blocked it off with his forearm then swung his fist Sonic but Sonic ducked down then goes with a back flip kick to the chin but Flame easily dodges it then takes the chance as he blasts a red fire energy ball to Sonic pushing him away.

Sonic somehow catching it and kicks it away before it can explode on him. After the explosion had just dealt with, Sonic return his focus on Flame but sees him charges at him and try to struck Sonic with a superman punch until Sonic counters him and delivers a double kick to his chest pushing Flame back a feet away. He then engulfs his fists with flames and delivers a few strikes to the red hedgehog but when Sonic continue his assault with his melee attacks, Flame just smirked and caught his fist with his hand looking right through his pure white eyes.

"Is that the best you can do hero? Show me what you can do." Flame taunted.

Flame punches Sonic in the stomach causing him to scream out of pain spitting blood from his mouth then followed by a head-butt to his forehead and a strong punch right to his face to his cheek sending Sonic to stumble against the wall crashing on his back. Flame engulfs his hands with flames and begin to blasts multiple red fire energy balls at the hedgehog hero.

" **Inferno Missile!** " Flame shouted.

After shouting the ability of Flame's, Sonic soon got out of dodge as Flame just blasting his ability over to the hedgehog hero. The red hedgehog grinned as he blasted multiple energy balls at Sonic grinning as he start to cause destruction from this ability of his. Sonic jumps against the wall and leaps from it charging at Flame with a strike. Sonic swung his fist at the red hedgehog, sending Flame a fierce punch then followed by delivering a spinning roundhouse kick sending Flame away with a kick to his face. Flame bring himself back after doing a quick recovery and Sonic charges at Flame and throw multiple punches at Flame going at it. Flame easily dodging the punches, blocking them off each and every strike Sonic can throw at him. After two or three punches, Flame then countered Sonic by grabbing his fist with his hand and uppercut him in the chin then deliver a beatdown with various of punches giving Sonic a brutal pounding. After a minute Flame delivers one fierce and intense punch sending Sonic flying towards the table and crashes through it by breaking the table and few things.

Flame then jumps up in the air, engulfs his fist with red flames and descends down readied his fist to strike an immense blow to Sonic.

"Let's see if you can handle this! **Flame Quake!** " Flame shouted.

Flame readied to slam his fist towards Sonic with this technique. Sonic suddenly rolled out of the way and Flame slammed his fist down at to the ground creating multiple cracks onto the ground including a big dent. The flames begin to burst from underground from this technique setting the quarters ablaze with fire all over the room. Kenny taking cover not wanting to get involve in the blazing fire. Flame laughed it off, he seems to like the destruction that he caused, Sonic growled and charges at Flame for a strike but Flame surprisingly uppercuts Sonic up in the air then launches off to Sonic and grabbed him by the face and descends down to slam Sonic down to the ground but it was more than slamming Sonic down, he eventually breaks the ground with intense force.

The ground begin to shatter into pieces and thus Flame descends down with his hand onto Sonic's face gripping a strong hold to the hedgehog hero. Kenny begin to fall from the broken ground of the quarters which it's now in ruins as Flame destroyed the room. He activate his angel wings from falling to a sudden death.

"Oh man, this is getting insane. Sonic I hope you're ok." Kenny hoped.

Kenny rush over to the scene of the fight but then again he decided to stay put in order not to get involve of their showdown so instead he waited for Sonic to finish the fight hoping that he could defeat Flame.

With Sonic and Flame's fight still in progress, both hedgehog descending down after Flame had slammed Sonic down to the ground which causes the ground to break that destroyed the Hedgehogs of Darkness's quarters. Flame smirked, raising Sonic up while they're fallen and hit Sonic with a few punches to add the damage but the hedgehog hero stopped Flame there, countered him off with a flash kick and followed by a homing attack through the nearby wall that broke through and bashing Flame through seven walls with his homing attack and crashes against the ground as they are in the holding cells that are in ruin all because of the riot and their fight that went overboard.

Sonic deliver multiple and serious of rapid punches pounding Flame without showing any mercy. Flame smirked feeling the effects of the punches coming from Sonic thus far, as Sonic beating up Flame his tattoo on his right arm begin to grow slowly and consuming Sonic with darkness each time his anger and rage boils within him. Sonic may not know it but he can feel it in his heart but he take his focus to try and defeat Flame. After a couple more punches being thrown to Flame, Sonic go for a brutal punch until Flame countered him off by catching his fist and head-butted him in the forehead. Flame extend his hand out to Sonic's face and blasts a red ki fireball to Sonic that pushed him few feet away out of the holding cell.

Sonic is up in the air but did an aerial recover to pull himself together. Flame jumps from the holding cell room through the wall to get a surprise attack that Sonic wasn't aware of. Just Sonic turned around, Flame struck Sonic with a spinning hook kick right to the jaw then deliver three punches to the hedgehog hero then slam down his hands when Flame clasped his hands together and struck Sonic down to the ground on the third floor of the tower. Sonic crash landed against his back against the ground but bounces off and hits the ground. He pulls himself back to the fight spotting Flame still in the air, he spread his arms out and channel his power and energy into his hands ready to unleash to activate his ability against Sonic.

"Let's see if you can handle this total destruction? **Incinerate Missile!** " Flame shouted.

Flame let out a loud battle cry and began blasting multiple rapid red ki fire energy balls over at Sonic. Sonic using his quickness by using his speed and agility to dodge away the rapid energy balls blasted from Flame. Sonic dodging the energy balls quick as he can not to be hit my one of them as they began to explode and impact like homing missiles. With Flame's technique, begin destroying the ground with cracks and craters in terms creating a few holes to the ground that almost breaking the third floor of the tower. Sonic wall run on the wall to get away as Flame continue firing his **Incinerate Missile** at Sonic destroying the wall only to leave the massive trail of destruction.

After a minutes of leaving destruction, Sonic had enough so he jumps on the wall and launches himself at Flame spinning himself to create a new technique that hopefully harm Flame.

" **Inferno Spiral!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfing himself with flames all over his body, spun around and struck Flame in the gut with his head like torpedo and blasts the spinning spiral of flames to Flame pushing him a few feet away then Sonic brings himself together as he bring his hands to his right side and channels his energy creating a flaming fire ball that he enlarges it to make the attack twice as strong. He had Flame in his sights and right on target and so that gave Sonic the chance to unleash his ability against Flame.

" **Inferno Flash!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of inferno flames using much energy as he can to make the beam powerful enough to harm the red hedgehog. Flame soon to see this coming as the beam big to enlarge it big enough and so Flame teleported dispersing himself in flames as the Inferno Flash came to impact the wall creating an explosion that destroys the wall and into rubble by the blast. Sonic thought he had Flame in the ropes so he waited patiently for the smoke to clear off slowly fading away. It took for a few seconds to fade away to show the results, turns out he destroyed the wall and the ground only a little which a few rubbles coming down and Sonic wondered where Flame had went off to.

"Where did he go?" Sonic asked.

" _Looking for Flame I see._ " The dark voice interpreted.

Sonic recognizes the voice which he turn around sees Darkness floating behind him with a smirk and crossing his arms.

"I don't got time for you." Sonic scowled.

" _True but just want to speak while you look for your opponent. You anger and this rage is boiling inside you and it's filling up the darkness. It's making it much easier for me when the time comes and I will soon takeover your body._ " Darkness grinned.

"Like that's going to happen, no way I'm letting that happen."

" _Oh we'll see about that my hero friend._ "

Sonic quickly shakes his head to get Darkness out of his mind to get back to the fight. What he did not know that is Flame teleported above Sonic and axe kick him above his head with intense force sending Sonic descending down to the ground which broke the third level of the tower by Flame's unbelievable strength. The ground shattered, breaking into rubble coming down into pieces. Sonic recover himself and leaps off to rubble after rubble getting right back in the fight. Flame teleported to the rubble and blasted more rapid ki fire energy balls to Sonic making things more fun for him and make their fight to get more epic. Sonic kicking away the energy balls then gets even to even the odds as Sonic blasted a few inferno balls as well. Flame deflecting them away with his hands easily like it was nothing.

Sonic charges over at Flame for a strike but Flame teleported by dodging Sonic's incoming attack. Sonic lands on the piece of rubble, Flame then reappears by holding a piece of rubble and tosses over at Sonic. The hedgehog hero launches from the piece of rubble as both of them clashed and breaks into pieces. Sonic looks over to the rubble before returning his attention to Flame but only he gets struck in the face by a punch sending Sonic flying as he crashes through the piece of rubble and hits another rubble but he did a backflip and lands onto it followed by launching himself away with full velocity. Sonic shoulder tackles Flame through a wall that send both of them out of the tower outside of the Dark Realm.

Flame knee kicks Sonic in the chin and tosses him away a feet away. Sonic back flips doing an aerial twist and lands the ground on a giant platform. Flame engulfs his hands with red flames channeling his fire powers with ki energy all together smirking and Sonic knew that he's about to use another one of his abilities at him so he got ready, prepare for the worse.

" **Incendiary Grenade!** " Flame shouted.

Flame creates a flaming fire ball from his palm and tosses it like throwing a baseball at Sonic. He gets out of dodge by doing an aerial cartwheel which the incendiary grenade begin to explode into inferno flames. Sonic sees another attack coming as Flame tosses more of his fire balls at Sonic destroying the platform with the flammable explosions. Sonic jumps to another platform and front flip when he lifts himself up in the air when he grab an edge of the platform. Sonic blasted a few fire balls at Flame before he lands onto the ground with a skid. Flame dodges the fire balls with his reflexes before going back to use his **Incendiary Grenade** on Sonic throwing more and more creating more flaming explosions.

Sonic dodges another on then launches himself up in the air to go for a kick, Flame dodges it making Sonic to miss his hit until Flame grabbed him by his quills and swung him around a few times with full velocity then a second after tosses him back into the tower and hits the ground on his back. Sonic try getting up but Flame charges in by bashing through the wall and slam his fist down right to Sonic in the chest and deliver three or four punches in the face and grabs his neck. The red hedgehog look into Sonic by his pure white eyes with a smirk.

"I got to admit Sonic, you really did hurt me. I'm quite impressed." Flame commented.

"Get off me!" Sonic demanded.

"Try all you want but you won't beat me and beat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Sooner or later you'll become one of us and guide us to the new path of destruction."

"I told you didn't I?" Darkness reminded in Sonic's mind.

"Shut up!" Sonic shouted.

"Talking to Darkness huh, I know he's in your mind interrupting you as the darkness just eat your body and mind turning it into blackness like a black mist. Let the darkness guide you, overcome you from light and let it filled you with strength."

"No. I. WON'T!"

Sonic blasted a shockwave of inferno flames from his body that pushes Flame a few feet away and crashes against the wall. Sonic prompts himself up to his feet and powers himself up. He went on to transform into his **Super Sonic 4** form knowing that using fire powers with his **Darkspine** form won't do anything.

"Now I'm going to beat the crap out you!" Sonic threatened cracking his fists.

"Using your super form huh? I was wondering if you were going to use that. It's going to make much more fun for me."

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Titans of Desolation***

Flame slammed down his fist creating an uproar of flames from underground like a shockwave geyser. Sonic jumps in the air and charges his hand with purple energy to his right fist descending down in the air.

" **Comet Punch!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic struck a fierce punch right to Flame in the face with brute force. It send Flame back through the wall and crashing a few more walls until he reaches to another room of the holding cells. Flame shakes off the pain that he had endured making him smile of this incoming attack from Sonic.

"Now that's more like it." Flame smirked.

Sonic charges in and deliver a few more strikes with his punches then a knee kick to the chin and last a spinning hook kick sending Flame crashing through the bars of the cell. Flame picks up the broken bar and struck Sonic by swinging it right to the face and hits him again and again three more times then chokes Sonic with it.

Sonic struggle to get the broken bar away from his throat but Flame wouldn't let him go. Sonic soon then bring up an idea, he notices that they're in front of the wall so Sonic pushes himself and Flame back to the wall and hits him. Flame wouldn't let go of him so Sonic then pushes him against the wall several times until Flame is forced to let go of him, Sonic then deliver a terrifying spinning roundhouse kick then add the damage as Sonic creates a sphere of red and yellow energy into this ability with his chaos energy.

" **Chaos Blitz!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted his sphere of energy at Flame that pushes him through the wall and a few seconds after it explodes damaging Flame. Flame is seen with some bruises on his body, dirt on his clothes and had three or four cuts on his arms. Flame had blood on his mouth which he grin as he licked the blood from his mouth liking the intense fight. Flame soon notices that Sonic is charging at him readied his fist. Flame also charge at Sonic and when both hedgehogs are inches away, they swung their fists for a strike but only to be collided to one another that create a shockwave when they both clashed. They then went on to go at it as both of them throwing off punches with rapid speed and teleporting to area different area creating the sounds of shockwaves as both hedgehogs delivering blow after blow, strike after strike, and attack after attack going at it like there's a time limit in a match.

The prisoners and dark army soldiers notices that Sonic fighting one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness that inspired the prisoners cheering for the hedgehog hero and went on to fight off the guards to escape from the tower. As a minute pass of both hedgehogs going at it, Flame swung his fist at Sonic but Sonic answered with an uppercut using **Sho-Hog-Ken** hitting Flame in the air. Sonic grabs Flame by the ankles and tosses him down to the ground and then Sonic creates multiple red lightning energy arrows and hurls them over at Flame by using **Chaos Arrow** then followed by when Sonic creates red energy of wind into his hand and hurls it over at Flame again using **Sonic Wind 5x**.

Flame gets attacked by Sonic's **Chaos Arrows** as they piece him, impaling him like arrows and attacked by **Sonic's Sonic Wind 5x**. Sonic goes for another third strike as he brings hands together, creating a red and yellow sphere of energy from his hands he added yellow lightning into it and brings it to his right aiming directly to Flame.

"Take this! **Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls the **Chaos Storm** over at Flame with full speed that impacts him when it reach into contact and explodes like lightning and bomb explosion causing Flame to scream in pain feeling the effects of the ability then afterwards Sonic went on to use his final and yet powerful ability hoping this would end and defeat Flame for good. Sonic creates an orb of red and yellow energy enlarging, powering his energy to become powerful enough to end the fight. Flame was bruised up at this at first and try to get back on the fight, Sonic let out all the rage with a loud battle cry unleashes a beam of red and yellow energy over to Flame.

" **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

The beam hit Flame that in the result that created a massive explosion with a powerful shockwave plus the massive wind gust blowing that blew a few guards and prisoners out of sight. It also causes a loud rumbling noises in the tower that sounded like an earthquake and the blast was powerful that created the area with smoke.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Earthland…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness return back to Earthland leaving Flame to deal with Sonic alone. The brothers appear in the west of Magnolia which they're far from the city itself. Just when the brothers would head off to return to Tartaros to help them until they see the destruction of the giant cube a couple of miles away and not all that, they see a giant size king with armor with a white long mustache that appears to be the king of the celestial spirits.

"Well what do you know, the celestial king had destroyed Tartaros' flying cube and their guild hideout." Blast noticed.

"Looks like a lot has happened since we were away to complete our plan, brother." Toxic assured.

"I believe so, although I sensed that they lost a few members and it's just only a few of them left and their guards have been defeated too."

"All because of the celestial spirit king, any who summoned the celestial spirit king?"

"I believe it has to be the blonde celestial wizard."

"Wait her? The one who's extremely in love with our prisoner?"

"Precisely. She must've used the trump card to take down the floating cube and Tartaros' guild down into ruins. This should be entertaining."

"So what do we do now brother, shouldn't we go and help Tartaros?"

"Of course but it seems like they're holding out on their own perfectly fine. However, we'll wait for the time they need our assistance so for now we watch."

"Ok Blast, I hope you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me Toxic, this will be fun."

* * *

 _The Ruins of Tartaros…_

Lucy laid there on her front, weakened after she had used up all of the magic within her to save her friends and summoned the celestial spirit king to come to her aid. She had that sad expression holding half of the gold zodiac key with the signal: Aquarius. She broke down realizing the fact that she'll never be able to see her again after remembering the times she had with her since childhood and remember how Lucy have to sacrifice her key to summon the celestial spirit king to come help.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After when Mard Geer had summoned a curse that frozen everyone like a statue with red goop putting them in imprisonment. Turns out that Lucy was the only one that escape the prison and regroup herself to find a way to save everyone. Tartaros noticed this and went to search for Lucy but Lucy felt into the water and appear to be heading off to somewhere which she hold onto the piece of wood to keep her in the surface from drowning in the water._

 _The blonde celestial spirit realize she's has no one to come help her not even Sonic realizing that he's been caught by the Hedgehogs of Darkness. She started thinking about her major crush wondering what he'll do if he was here._

" _Sonic… I don't know how I can do this without you. Everyone needs you, I need you. I hope you can back safe and help us cause we really need the help we can get." Lucy thought._

 _Lucy brings herself up knowing what she has to do._

" _I'll save my friends, I'll do this for all of you including you Sonic." Lucy determined._

 _Unaware her surroundings, Lucy stumbled Jackal who had found her but not all, there was Lamy and the another demon that almost resembles as a fish named Torafuzer. They all came after and stop Lucy from escaping but she wasn't going to let it happen as she summons two celestial spirits to fight. There was Leo and Virgo appear and fight them off as Virgo handle Lamy and Leo taking on Torafuzer. That only leaves Lucy with Jackal. She uses her magic whip to fight off Jackal which she hit her whip to Jackal by his wrist causing him but to smirk._

" _You forgotten about my curse, haven't you?" Jackal grinned._

 _Jackal activate his curse that destroyed the magic whip and hurt Lucy with the explosions and sent her in the water. Lucy pulls back up to get back in the fight, Jackal again using his curse creating some explosions within seconds after hurt Lucy some more catching Leo and Virgo's attention._

" _Lucy!" Leo and Virgo shouted._

" _Damn it! We got to help her." Leo exclaimed._

" _I know but they're in our way and we can't do anything right now. I only wish Sonic were here to help us." Virgo wished._

" _Me too, I don't know where he is but he has personal business to take care that involves with his jackass enemies that came looking for him."_

 _Jackal toying with Lucy with more explosions causing him to smile sadistically just by hearing Lucy's screams._

" _Come on, scream! Scream for your hedgehog hero!" Jackal taunted._

 _Jackal collapse in the water, flowing making Jackal smile once more to look for her. He soon spotted her and use his explosions on her yet again harming Lucy yet again. Lucy had enough and use her magic once again that she takes out another gold zodiac key bringing Leo and Virgo's concern to Lucy using another key._

" _Lucy, you mustn't!" Virgo reasoned._

" _No Lucy!" Leo shouted._

 _Lucy didn't care and she refused to give up and lose to Jackal and the rest of Tartaros._

" _I won't give up! I will save my friends and I won't let them down. I will make Sonic feel proud and I am not going to give up now. Open,_ _ **Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!**_ _" Lucy summoned._

 _Her celestial spirit arrived and stop Jackal as she pushes Jackal away but he ducked away the water. Lucy smiled looking over to her celestial spirit._

" _You're still an idiot." Aquarius commented._

 _It made Lucy smile at her words._

" _I heard what happen to Sonic being captured by the Hedgehogs of Darkness, I would like to see him but I got handle these scumbags first." Aquarius stated._

" _We'll see him again but right now we got bigger problems." Lucy reminded._

" _I know."_

" _Whatever, I'll destroy you too." Jackal grinned._

 _Aquarius snarled, use her vases controlling the water as she use the water to push Jackal away and to Torafuzer but surprisingly swim in the water and through Aquarius's water._

" _What? He can swim through my water?" Aquarius noticed._

" _That's my element." Torafuzer explained._

 _Torafuzer appear out of the water and uses his sharp slashes from his arms to slash Aquarius which hit her in the right shoulder causing pain to the celestial wizard._

" _Aqaurius!" Lucy cried._

" _Lucy! Close one of the gates! Don't overdo it!" Virgo reasoned._

 _Leo and Virgo rushing to Lucy and Aquarius aid but is interrupted by Jackal using his explosions out of nowhere between them and send them back to the celestial spirit world. Aquarius is down on the ground stumbling and trembling in pain and Lucy try her best to get up but Jackal using his explosion curse to torture Lucy making her scream._

" _*Laugh* That's right, scream. Scream for your hero Sonic to come save you. Oh I forgot he's not here, he's with the Hedgehogs of Darkness and I'm sure he won't return to save you." Jackal taunted._

" _Y-You're wrong, Sonic will come back and will stop you guys." Lucy retorted._

" _Like that's going to happen."_

 _Jackal snap his finger using explosion on her leg making Lucy to scream again. Torafuzer wasn't amused, he wanted to end this right away not wanting to watch Jackal to torture her._

" _Aren't you going to kill her or I will?" Torafuzer demanded._

" _What's your problem? I just want to have a little fun torturing this girl make her scream some more." Jackal retorted._

 _Torafuzer shakes his head in disbelief, he sighed in defeat to allow Jackal have his fun._

" _Do what you want." Torafuzer allowed before leaving._

" _Hey you don't have to tell me twice." Jackal smirked._

 _Lamy rush over to Lucy and hold her up by her arms._

" _What should we do with her? I know why don't we blow up her bazoombas?" Lamy suggested._

 _Jackal look over to Lamy with a wide smile as she laughed. He smirked and raise his hand over to Lucy, she thought that he's going to kill her but instead his hand approach and lands onto Lamy's face and second after he blow her head off, killing her on the spot. Her body backed away three steps back and collapsed. Lucy watched on in shock before turning over to Jackal._

" _You're too annoying." Jackal commented._

" _You killed your own comrade, how could you?" Lucy asked._

 _Jackal return his attention to the celestial wizard._

" _Never mind her, now back to torturing your ass or better yet I might have some fun with that smoking hot body of yours. Then yet again I won't, I'll just blow you up and kill you right now. Too bad that Sonic isn't here to save you, he doesn't have the balls to come to your rescue since he's dealing with the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Jackal grinned sadistically._

 _Jackal readied his hand to go with the finish to end the life of Lucy Heartfilia until all of sudden, the massive waves of water came pushing away Jackal a few feet away._

" _What the hell!" Jackal yelled._

" _How dare you talk about Sonic like that?! I won't let you say a damn word about him!" Aquarius shouted._

" _Aquarius…" Lucy trailed off._

 _Aquarius hold Lucy into her arm trying her best to push Jackal back far away._

" _This water can't stop me! You won't stop me!" Jackal shouted._

" _All I can do is slow him down. They're too strong for me to handle. Now listen to me Lucy, any celestial wizard that summons three celestial spirits. They can summon the celestial spirit king to help. In order to do that, you'll have to sacrifice one key in order to summon the king to help so with that being said I want you to sacrifice my key." Aquarius ordered._

" _What? But what about you?" Lucy questioned._

" _I won't be able to see you again nor come to your help anymore."_

" _No. I can't do that, I don't want to lose you."_

" _There's no other way Lucy, you have to do it for the sake of your friends. They're at stake and you're the only one that can save them by summoning the celestial spirit king to help. You have to do it otherwise we'll be in trouble."_

" _Aquarius… I can't, you're my friend. I can't bear to see you again."_

" _It's alright Lucy, it's the least I can do is be there by your side. I know I may have been so hard on you for all these years and you've shown nothing but respect. I may disliked you but in the end you're my friend and I am happy that I was there by your side. You even make me smile from the dumb and ridiculous reasons and that's what I like about you. I may not see Sonic ever again but I can feel him within my heart."_

" _Aquarius…"_

" _It's alright Lucy, I'll be fine. Tell Sonic that I love him and I'll be seeing him again someday."_

 _Lucy hesitated, she didn't want to lose Aquarius and not wanting to see her again but she had no choice. She was in tears and said her goodbyes to Aquarius and summoned the celestial spirit king as he descends down from the skies and uses his sword to slash down the floating cube that came down crashing down far away from Magnolia causing it in ruins and freed everyone from their prison._

* * *

 _End of the Flashback…_

Lucy hold the broken key of the water bearer and sobbed in tears knowing she won't see Aquarius.

"Aquarius… it could've been another way to summon the celestial spirit king and not sacrificing your key." Lucy sobbed.

Lucy brought herself up on her knees and tears came down to the ground from her chin. She then thought about the hedgehog hero and his safety.

"*Sob* Oh Sonic… I wish you were here right now and help. I need you…" Lucy sobbed for the blue blur hero.

* * *

 _Tower of Apocalypse, Dark Realm…_

Sonic waited patiently for the smoke to clear off to show the results if he defeated Flame or not. It didn't take about a minute or so for the smoke to clear off and when the smoke finally faded, Flame is still standing and had shielded himself with his arms right in front of him. He puts his arms down to his sides and grinned at Sonic who is stunned that Flame survived the Super Sonic Beam 10x technique.

"You… how…" Sonic stuttered.

"Surprised? *Laugh* I told you Sonic you can't beat me, I'm too powerful and so are Blast and Toxic. You sure hurt me with that technique of yours, I'm impressed." Flame smirked.

"So you survived my technique. Well you won't be surviving long enough when I use it again."

"*Chuckle* You don't say. I highly doubt that, not until I show you my transformation."

Sonic jumped up in absolute surprised, he didn't see that coming.

"Wait you have a transformation?" Sonic questioned.

"Yep. I'm not the only has a transformation, Blast and Toxic have transformations too. We never really show our transformation when we're fighting serious but you ended up fighting serious with me, I'm glad I can show you my transformation."

"No way…"

"Believe it Sonic, you'll be the first and the only one that will witness my powerful transformation. I want to see your reaction when I do THIS!"

 ***BGM: Dragon Ball Z - Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Broly Theme (The Enigma TNG)***

Flame began powering up, crouching down, clenching his hands and look down letting out a loud roar channeling his energy and power to transform. Sonic watching on in utter shock as Flame's power begin increasing rapidly.

" _Whoa… his power is off the charts and it's getting crazy by the second._ " Sonic thought.

Soon his wounds, bruises, and cuts have been healed while Flame powering up. Seconds after, his body begin to flash with yellow then back to red. It flashes yellow back to back and Sonic know he doesn't like the sound of this realizing this is going to get more worse than before. Slowly the small rubble of the broken ground ascended up in the air, Flame continue roaring channeling his power. He let out a loud roar creating a shockwave including cracks on the ground with a big dent on the ground. Sonic skidding slowly as he shielded himself from the shockwave as the wind gust blowing like a hurricane.

Sonic trying his best to not be pushed by the strong wind gust. Flame's body begin flashing yet again rapidly, his power continue increasing rapidly as Sonic sensing Flame's energy. His red aura soon change colors turning into yellow aura by this transformation and Sonic in awe watching Flame's transformation wondering what he has in store. Flame's transformation with a loud roar went on for three whole minutes and until a second after, Flame let out one final roar to unleash it as there was an explosion of yellow light shrine in the entire area. Sonic blocking his sight from being blind by the flash.

When the light disperse slowly, Sonic puts his arm down to look over to Flame until his eyes shot widen of absolute shock. Flame's fur color change from red to yellow still have the black streaks on the tip of his quills. He had that wide grin in his transformation and look to Sonic with his red eyes.

"This is my transformation." Flame assured.

"You became Super?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I certainly did Sonic. I forgot to tell you Blast, Toxic, and I have chaos energy but its negative energy. It came from Darkness's blood."

"You guys have Chaos Energy too?"

"That's right, we've been holding back our true power but not anymore. We'll be showing it to ya soon enough and this is my full and true power. Call me **Super Flame**."

" _This guy's power is greater than I sensed before. He's beyond powerful._ " Sonic thought.

"Now for the fun to start, now time I put you back in your cell and complete our objective!"

Flame charges at Sonic with full speed and ready to fight.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Flame had transformed into Super Flame? The Hedgehogs of Darkness have Chaos Energy as well? What else are they're hiding and they're showing their true power. Flame has become powerful than Sonic with this transformation and it seem that he has a bigger advantage against Sonic. Can our hero defeat Flame in his transformation or will he be defeated and come down to his downfall? What will happen next and will Fairy Tail come back on top to stop Tartaros?**

 **Find out next time on the next another exciting chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	26. Act 2 Scene 9: Strength Within

Chapter 26: Strength Within

Flame now became Super Flame standing right in front of Sonic with his unbelievable power. Sonic in awe just witness Flame's transformation. After he had been notified with the Hedgehogs of Darkness's transformation, Sonic wondered if he could really stopped them after they hide and not show their true power within them yet. He begin pondering how strong they are, how powerful they've become, and how intense they can be during their fight. He wondered what their true power could be whenever he meets the two Hedgehogs of Darkness again.

" _How can they be so powerful? They've been hiding their true power all this time and they're going to show it? What else are they're hiding?_ " Sonic thought.

Kenny arrived to the battlefield hiding so that he can't get involve. He look over to Flame's new transformation that brought fear into him, he trembled watching Flame's super form and how powerful he had become. Kenny check the level of Flame's power with his laptop to see the results, after seconds to find out the results as they showed Flame's power up top of the charts making Kenny to jump in utter shock.

"My god, he's that powerful. What else the Hedgehogs of Darkness got in store? I sure got a bad feeling about this." Kenny commented returning to watch the battle.

Flame smirking in his super form, Sonic shake his head to get out the train of thoughts to remain focus with his fight.

"Oh I can see the fear in your eyes Sonic, I can smell it. It's just making me to smile even more and I can't wait to use my true power against you." Flame smirked.

"You're right Flame, I am afraid. I've never seen true power like this before but it won't stop me to beat you and your dark hedgehog friends. I will find a way to get this spell curse out of me and I will not become like you jerks." Sonic retorted.

"*Laugh* Man you're persistent. You can try all you want but the darkness will cloud your mind, taking your body like a ghost and you won't know how and when it will take over you. It's only a matter of time until you're one of us."

"I doubt that's going to happen. I will never become you jackasses. NEVER!"

"Oh we'll just going to have to see about that."

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Rage of the Universe***

Flame charges at Sonic with full speed catching Sonic off guard in full velocity, Flame swung his fist at Sonic but he use Chaos Control to get away from Flame. Sonic teleported up in the air to come up with a strategy to beat Flame but unfortunately for him, Flame reappear teleporting in flames and slam his fists down clasping his hands together with a powerful strike that send Sonic descending down, flying through the wall crashing through with a big crash that breaks the wall. Sonic lands on the ground on his stomach, he gets up on his feet to fight back, Flame appear out of the blue and deliver some intense punches with immense force, Sonic screaming in pain feeling the effects of the strikes that is twice as powerful than his regular attacks. Flame head-butted Sonic in the forehead and blasts yellow ki energy ball at Sonic pushing him through another holding cell room that explode that destroyed the room making it in ruin.

Sonic homing attack himself out of the wreckage and charges at Flame with serious strikes and did an aerial twist followed with a spinning hook kick before landing on the ground.

Flame just smirk having Sonic to realize that his attacks didn't have any effect.

"No freaking way…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic went on to hit Flame a few more times putting more effort in his attacks. There weren't any bruises nor wounds effect Flame it was like punching a punching bag. Sonic kept trying as he went on to throw rapid attacks picking up speed, Flame laugh it off taunting Sonic.

"Is that the best you can do Sonic, you can't hurt me not while I'm in my super form." Flame taunted.

Sonic snarled, again went on for another attack but Flame smacked him right in the face sending Sonic flying up in the air crashing to another wall against his back creating a dent with cracks and a few rubble falling down. Sonic pull himself together, summoning multiple red lightning arrows using **Chaos Arrow** and hurls them over at Flame.

"Try this on for size!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasting multiple **Chaos Arrows** at Flame hoping it could do some damage to the yellow hedgehog. Flame just simply smirked and held his hand up and creates a wall of yellow energy and blocked the arrows being blasted by Sonic. Flame then eventually pushes the energy wall over to Sonic to trap him but Sonic dodges away before Flame charges at him and struck a fierce punch right in the gut and bashing Sonic through the ceiling up to the top of the tower and both hedgehogs are seen at the roof of the tower. Sonic kicks Flame away then uses **Chaos Blitz** on Flame. The yellow super hedgehog deflects Sonic's **Chaos Blitz** by smacking it away with his hand until it explodes a few feet away. Sonic dives down with a diving kick to Flame in the jaw but Flame didn't feel anything so he grabs Sonic by his leg and tosses him away.

Sonic did an aerial recover and shot waves of red energy at Flame. With his reflexes, Flame dodges off quickly in one second then charges at Sonic in the air and delivers a fierce punch building up yellow energy but Sonic evades the fist, hits Flame with a spinning roundhouse kick to Flame in the face again having no effect and Flame smirked and blasted a shockwave to Sonic sending a feet away, again blasting him another feet away, and last shockwave blowing Sonic a feet away for the third time but instead it sent Sonic flying.

Flame creates a wave of yellow energy into his hand with that sadistic smile looking over to Sonic.

" **Chaotic Nuke!** " Flame shouted.

Flame throws a ball of yellow energy along with red and yellow inferno flames into the ball and hits Sonic but Sonic somehow dodges it as it hit the platform creating an inferno explosion with a powerful shockwave. Sonic return back to the fight as Flame charges in with a tackle but Sonic hops over Flame and dive kicks him down through the roof of the tower heading back inside the tower to fight.

Both hedgehogs in the air and Sonic continue throwing off some more strikes with brute force hoping they can land a single bruise onto Flame but unfortunately Flame still don't feel any effects of the melee strikes coming from Sonic. Flame countered off Sonic with a knee kick then a head-butt then last punches Sonic down to the ground breaking through the broken floor of the third floor after it was still in ruins. Sonic sees Flame coming at him with full velocity, Sonic take the chance to build up some energy and go with the attack to use on Flame.

"That's it, now you've done it! **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of red and yellow energy from his palms at Flame. The yellow super hedgehog smirked and suddenly he bashes through the beam shocking Sonic surprisingly going through the beam.

"What the… no way!" Sonic shrieked.

Seconds after, Blast pops out of the beam and struck Sonic as he swung his fist that hit him across the face forcing Sonic to stumbling backwards. Flame bashes Sonic right in the head with his forehead like a head-butt. Sonic screamed in pain, Flame went on to grab Sonic by his head and knee kick him four times before throwing Sonic away to a nearby wall. Sonic crashes against the wall on his back, he slowly try getting out of there but suddenly Flame bashes through Sonic with a shoulder tackle and appear to be a holding cell room. Flame went on to slam Sonic down to the ground and grinded him against the ground while running for a few seconds then tosses Sonic away a few feet away that had him crashing through another wall and hits the ground.

Sonic sees Flame charges at him and goes with the slam with his fist but he unfortunately rolled out of the way; Sonic creates a wave of red energy into a ball and tosses it over at Flame using **Chaos Storm**. It happened to hit Flame and exploded like wind blowing, it eventually hurt Flame but it didn't do much damage to the super hedgehog so Flame charges at Sonic and hits him, bashing him with an elbow right to the face sending Sonic flying and hits the ground. He rolled backwards before he bounces off the ground and crashing through another wall hits the storage room.

Sonic shakes his head, pride himself up to his feet to shake off the pain but he knew that he's hurting.

" _Damn… Flame is super strong. His attacks are like made of steel._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic sees Flame rushes at him with that sadistic smile, he uses Chaos Control to teleport away from Flame to get a breather and to regroup to come up with a strategy to defeat Flame and discover a weak spot.

"I got to come up with something fast before Flame pound me some more. There's got to be a weak spot for me to take advantage and get right back on track but the question is where?" Sonic pondered.

Moments later, Flame burst through the ground and appear right in front of Sonic with that same sadistic smile.

"You can run but you can't hide from me true blue." Flame grinned.

Flame extend his hand out and blasted a beam of yellow energy at Sonic sending him crashing through the wall and breaks the storage room leaving nothing but destruction. Flame sees a couple of prisoners down below and shot an energy ball over at them and exploded that kill multiple prisoners with one explosion; the sounds of the screams was like music to his ears. It made Flame laugh at their demise, it felt like pleasure and Flame enjoying the destruction that he had caused.

"*Laugh* Now this is what I call a party!" Flame commented.

He extends his hands out, spreading his arms and begin blasting multiple energy balls around the tower in different areas creating more and more destruction with more explosions and killing more prisoners thus killing a few guards in the way with his sadistic personality. Flame enjoyed the carnage, enjoying the explosions, and enjoying the explosion leaving nothing but in ruin so far and Flame was having a ball like it was a hobby.

"Yes! YES! More destruction, more CARNAGE!" Flame shouted.

Sonic brings himself out of the wreckage from crashing to a different room and rubble. He see some yellow energy balls coming at him, he took caution and gets out of dodge before one of them could hit him and explode. Sonic hear the sounds of rumbling from outside so he rush out of the room only to see that Flame is the one that creating nothing but destruction and ruin because of his sadistic lust of destruction and carnage. The true blue soon notice some dead bodies from different areas that are prisoners and the guards.

Sonic growled to Flame, he had just about enough so he powers up and charges at Flame to stop the reign of carnage.

"I had enough! I'm ending right now! **Comet Punch!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic build purple energy into his fist and struck Flame with a fierce blow, hitting him right in the face that stopped his carnage. Sonic then punch Flame again and again nonstop to stop his carnage. Flame somehow stopped and countered Sonic off by blasting a wave of yellow energy out of his body to push Sonic back from him. Sonic did an aerial recover a second after Flame swung his fist but Sonic answers back with a flash kick right in the chin and then followed by a homing attack hitting him in the gut. Afterwards, Sonic went on to strike Flame with serious of multiple punches right to his face sending Flame a beatdown taking things the next step.

After a minute of beating Flame down, Sonic finishes off with a spinning 720 hook kick sending Flame flying a few feet away then Sonic then charges most of his energy into one attack hoping it would do the trick to defeat Flame and get out of the tower and head back to Earthland. He brings his hands together, charging up his energy with the color red and white along with yellow lightning dancing around. He looked over to Flame with that serious stern look readied his ability at the yellow super hedgehog.

"You're finished! **Super Sonic Beam 50x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of red and white over to Flame and struck him creating an explosion of this attack creating a loud noise and causing the tower to rumble with a large vibration. The explosion turned into smoke after the attack had been unleashed. Sonic used up most of his power and it suddenly turned him back which shorten his time limit of his level four of his super form to level one. Sonic panting hard, sweating from the usage of his chaos energy to the maximum. Sonic knew this would take most of his power and weakened him, he hadn't felt this way in a while from using it against Acnologia but desperate times calls for desperate measures and Sonic knew he had to use up most of his power to power his **Super Sonic Beam 50x**.

"Dang it… I haven't used this technique for a while now but it was the only way to beat this scumbag. I hope it did the trick." Sonic said while breathing heavily.

The smoke took about a minute or two to fade away clearly waiting for any results if his powerful technique did the trick. Sonic waited patiently bud took caution, readied himself for any upcoming attacks or sneaky attacks from Flame. When the smoke had cleared off, Sonic's eyes widened of shock and disbelief; there was Flame intact and somehow survived the technique and explosion causing Sonic to jump up in fear. Flame look over to the true blue, he could tell that Sonic was afraid and had fear in his eyes that made him chuckle and brushes himself off.

"No… it can't be… no one shouldn't survived that." Sonic said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not Sonic, we're just that powerful to be defeated and you can't get rid of us. There's nothing that you can do now and you're at my mercy now." Flame smirked.

"This can't be happening… it can't…"

"Oh I love the reaction you're pulling off. Well you had your fun now it's mine turn."

Flame charges at Sonic with full speed and bashes him with his shoulder sending Sonic flying over to the wall crashing through it. Flame then goes after Sonic to have more fun with the hedgehog hero.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Reaper roaming around the tower in the search for Sonic but only find that the tower are in ruins because of the destruction and the riot that the prisoners had created fighting off the guards. He soon discovers Sonic fighting off Flame but turns out Flame had him in the ropes and begun pummeling Sonic for sheer pleasure and the entertainment.

"There's Sonic and it looks like he got his handsful with Flame. Looks like Blast and Toxic left Flame to deal with Sonic, that red hedgehog always itching for a fight and he got one." Reaper said.

Reaper soon notices a timer in the monitor and checks it out, it was a self-destruct sequence to blow up the entire tower within thirty minutes.

"This tower is about to explode? I didn't see that coming but that won't stop me to have my vengeance against Sonic. I need some bait to lure Sonic to me where we can handle our issues." Reaper pondered.

The dark dragon slayer notices the exceed nearby flying out of sight.

"Wait a second? That has to be Sonic's partner Kenny. Well this could be my ticket to get to Sonic." Reaper said before leaving to go after Kenny.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Flame pummeling Sonic as he tries to get away from the dark super hedgehog. Sonic created waves of energy to slow down Flame but to no avail, Flame kept coming for Sonic and had him on the run. Sonic using his speed to get away from Flame as he hide in the shadows hoping that he lost him.

"Psst. Where is he?"

Sonic look over his shoulder to see the smiling Flame right next to him. Sonic took off running to get away from him and search for a different place to hide but Flame suddenly reappear ahead and stopping Sonic as he struck him in the stomach. Sonic screamed in agony and Flame liked the way how Sonic screamed. He soon head-butted Sonic in the forehead and hits him with the forearm to his face then blasts him with yellow energy ball sending him a few feet away and falls down to the ground.

Flame teleported below and uppercut Sonic right to his back of his spine making Sonic scream once again and again pummel Sonic a few more punches before finishing with knee kick and an axe kick down below to the ground but Flame isn't done with Sonic. He wanted to punish Sonic some more as he grabbed him by the ankle and tosses him up in the air. Flame builds up energy into his hands, spread the out and aim directly at Sonic with a sadistic grin.

"Here comes the pain! **Inferno Machine Gun!** " Flame shouted.

Flame blasting multiple and rapid yellow ki energy balls with red and yellow fire dancing around creating flaming explosion hitting Sonic numerous times. Sonic screamed in excruciating pain from the energy balls. Flame then charges Sonic up in the air and punches him right in the chin that made Sonic doing a backflip and slam down his fist hitting Sonic with intense force. Sonic came down crashing through four floors and crashes down to the ground at the entrance of the tower thus breaking the floors from the terrible crash.

Sonic slowly gets up back on his feet, his time limit expired and he changes back to his base form. Sonic had bruises, wounds, and cuts on his body spilling a little of blood. He didn't want to give up and so he went on to continue to keep fighting not wanting to give in to the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"It looks like Flame has you now Sonic. I thought you were better than that." Darkness commented appearing crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" Sonic gritted.

Flame appear and charges at Sonic and bashes him with his shoulder sending Sonic straight to the wall and crashes toward it with a big dent and multiple cracks. Sonic collapsed down to the ground.

"What's the matter, don't tell me you lost your fighting spirit." Flame taunted.

"Go fuck yourself." Sonic insulted.

Flame growled, he against bashes Sonic against the ground before giving Sonic a chance to get back on his feet. Flame deliver more intense melee strikes with intense force punishing Sonic more and more nonstop to break him and make him give up and afterward Flame deliver one final punch sending Sonic against the wall pushing him further more against the wall to make the dent to be more big. Flame backed away hoping that would did the trick, to his surprise Sonic comes out of the dented wall and slowly walk towards Flame slowly with slow steps.

"You're still persistent aren't you? No matter, I like enjoying beating up my enemies to make things more exciting and hopefully you'll give up." Flame sneered.

Flame knee kicks Sonic in the stomach the punches him several times in the face and stomach and kicks him away back to the wall. Sonic stopped there, he would continue to fight so he transforms into his **Volt Sonic** form and ascended to a second level.

"I am not giving up Flame, you will not break me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Alright then, I guess you leave me no choice but to use my powerful attack that I've been wanting to use for so long." Flame smirked.

Flame backed away a few feet. He spread his arms out, channels his power and energy creating a ball of yellow energy into his palms. Seconds after, he brings his hands together, forming two balls into an orb with dark yellow lightning dancing around it and Flame smirking over to Sonic charging and powering his powerful technique.

"Now you're finished! **Final Flame!** " Flame shouted.

Flame blasted a large and massive beam of yellow energy with dark red and yellow fire dancing around it. It hit Sonic who did not have enough time to dodge it but it pushed Sonic back and crashes through the wall as the technique destroyed half of the tower creating a massive hole from Flame's ultimate technique and it destroyed multiple platforms along the way leaving nothing but pure destruction. The beam died down in seconds and Flame finished his technique and see Sonic on the platforms outside, Flame soon noticed he killed half of the guards and prisoners with the beam.

The yellow super hedgehog flew over to unconscious Sonic who had survived the explosion somehow and changed back to his base form. He didn't have any energy and power left nor the strength to come back up on his feet but laid there unconscious. Flame simply smirked and step onto Sonic with his right foot laughing at the true blue's defeat.

"Hehehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! It looks like you lost all of your fighting spirit and you can't do a damn thing to fight back. You're pathetic and you disgust me." Flame insulted.

Kenny appear and look at the battlefield, he soon sees the unconscious Sonic defeated by the hands of Flame the Hedgehog.

"Oh no… you can't give up Sonic. Please get back up." Kenny pleaded.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic laid there unconscious in defeat, he couldn't do anything anymore and with that the true blue felt that he should give up.

" _Kenny is right, I can't defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I was over confident that I would beat them and got the best of me. I'm nothing but a failure and I let everyone down._ " Sonic thought.

"Sonic…"

Sonic lifts his head up slowly to find who's speaking to him. His eyes went wide of shock to see that Spiral right in front of him.

"Spiral, how…" Sonic trailed off.

"Don't give up cousin, you mustn't give up. Everyone still needs you and you can't break your promise." Spiral encouraged.

"How can I? I can't defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness and save everyone. I let everyone down Spiral, I can't win and I can't beat them. They're too strong for me to fight."

"That may be true, I lost by them but you can't lose Sonic. Everyone's counting on you, you can't give up and you can't let them win. You got to keep fighting, get back up and protect everyone you care so much about cousin. You're a hero, a guardian, and most of all you're member of Fairy Tail. You can't give in and that's not how you roll cousin. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of the world and always live the life of free with the wind. That's the cousin that I know."

Sonic remembered it directly, he knew that Spiral is right and the words of encouragement making Sonic to realize that he can't give up. He had that stern look on his face and look to Spiral directly. He slowly gets back up on his feet ready to take action.

"You're right Spiral, you're definitely right. I can't let them scumbags beat me and turn me into one of them. I'll fight and keep pushing myself to protect the people I care about and keep my promise." Sonic agreed.

"That's the spirit, I know you won't give up that easily. You got this Sonic and I believe in you, your friends believe in you, your wife believes in you, your daughter believes in you, your partner Kenny believes in you, Fairy Tail believes in you, everyone around in Earthland believes in you. You can beat the Hedgehogs of Darkness by releasing the strength within the feelings they have within you." Spiral pressed on.

"Right. I know that and I believe in me too. How can I defeat Flame, I don't have any energy left in me?"

"The strength within you Sonic, the strength of your friends and your family within your heart. Release it and use that bracelet on your right wrist that I gave to you. Use it."

Sonic look to his right wrist staring at his bracelet. Sonic slowly closed his eyes and focus its power to release the strength within him throughout his heart.

* * *

 _Reality…_

Flame kicks Sonic several times with that sadistic smile.

"Hahahahahaha! You can't do jack right now Sonic and I have beaten you. Now time to break your mind and make you give up and give in to the darkness." Flame taunted.

 ***BGM: Sonic Colors - Final Boss Phase 2 ~ Reach for the Stars (Orchestra Version)***

Flame prepared to deliver one more kick to Sonic until all of sudden, it was blocked by the hand of Sonic and Sonic look up at Flame with the fire in his eyes.

"What… you still have that fighting spirit? Oh well, I'll finish it quickly." Flame smirked.

Flame try picking Sonic up but the blue blur pushes Flame back two feet away surprising the yellow super hedgehog.

"What the… how did he do that?" Flame pondered.

Sonic gets up on his feet, he concentrate and focus the strength into his gold bracelet as the red ruby begin to glow. His body begin to engulf with the light aura around him, Sonic raises his right hand up in the air and uses the power with his chaos energy and soon he suddenly begin to float in midair and begin to transform.

Kenny looking on with awe, surprisingly to see Sonic to witness a newfound power.

"Whoa… is that his bracelet powering him up? It has to be." Kenny noticed.

" _What is this… it this… Sonic's light?_ " Flame thought in awe.

The light that Sonic surrounded him with the aura, he begin to unleash it realizing it's the lost light. His bracelet begin to change into a golden gauntlet, soon it begin to form around his body giving Sonic the gold armor as his torso, legs, feet, back, and arms being covered in gold armor. It begin to transform Sonic as his entire body covering with shining golden armor (except his tail). His head being covered in armor including his quills. He then has a red cape runs down from the back of his armor. He then wielded his sword turning the color gold and silver with aura around the sword in his right hand.

Kenny in awe watching the transformation, Flame is stunned to witness Sonic's new transformation as Sonic descends down to the ground onto his feet. He carried his sword and look over to the yellow super hedgehog in the loss of words. He couldn't say anything, he choked up, speechless and find anything to say. All Flame can do is stare at Sonic's new look and Sonic looking over to Flame.

"W-What… h-how… what are you?" Flame asked.

"You should already know. I'm a hero of Earthland, the guardian of the civilians and the protector of light. Just the hedgehog that loves the adventure. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic reminded.

"And yet you in some shining golden armor. What that makes you?"

" **Excalibur Sonic**."

"What?!"

"WHAT?! I've heard the name Excalibur but I never knew it would be THIS real." Kenny commented.

"Excalibur huh? Let's see if that armor of yours can handle this!"

Flame charges at Sonic and struck a punch right to the face of his golden armor but turns out it didn't have any effect.

"What the hell!" Flame cursed.

Flame deliver a few more strikes with his intense force but came up empty as all of his melee attacks didn't budge or leave a dent on Sonic's armor.

"No way… how is this possible?" Flame questioned.

"It's the strength within I had from my friends and the people that believe in me and now I'm going to use this strength to beat you."

 ***BGM: Crush 40 – With Me (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

Sonic punches Flame that send him flying away and out of the tower by crashing through the wall. Sonic charges after Flame flying over to the yellow super hedgehog. Flame recover back and shot a few yellow ki energy balls at Sonic but Sonic uses his sword to deflect and cut down the energy balls shocking Flame of this sudden action.

"No fucking way… how can he do that?" Flame pondered.

Sonic charges in and swung his sword, Flame dodge the sword attack and kicks Sonic but Excalibur Sonic blocked the kick with his forearm. He pushes Flame back and sends a wave of yellow energy with one slash and struck him. Flame begin to scream in pain from the slash, Sonic then kicks Flame a feet away came crashing down to the ground on the platform. Flame did a kip up, sees Sonic descending down charging at him. Flame build up some energy into his hands and extends his hands out.

"Take this! **Incinerate Galick Gun!** " Flame shouted.

Flame blasting beam bullets of yellow energy with fire along with at Sonic. Sonic using his reflexes, quickstep, and speed to dodge away the bullets plus deflects them with his sword and came close to Flame. The super hedgehog got out of dodge as Sonic slam his sword down to the ground, Flame take the chance to go with a strike building up energy into his fist powering up for the worst as he struck Sonic swinging his fist at him. Sonic somehow blocked the fist with his sword and pushes Flame back swung his sword in the horizontal angle slashing him in the gut causing Flame to clutch his stomach, screaming in excruciating pain as blood begin spilling from his gut.

"Damn it!" Flame cried.

Sonic in midair to go for another slash, Flame pushes Sonic with a wave of energy blasted at him. Flame teleported behind Sonic, grabs him by the cape and swung him around a few times before tossing him back inside the tower of apocalypse. Sonic came crashing through the broken wall and hits the ground. He prompts himself up on his feet, Flame appear out of nowhere and blasts a sphere of ki energy with fire into it. Sonic then do a backflip dodging the explosion coming from Flame and swung his sword in the vertical angle unleashing a wave of yellow energy like a blade and struck Flame with this slash making him to cry out in pain.

Sonic lands against the wall and launches himself off right at Flame and again swung his sword at Flame, he evades the sword and creates a ball of yellow energy and tosses it Sonic but Sonic cuts it before it could hit him. Flame growled, got frustrated, he then began engulfs himself with yellow aura and charges at Sonic like a rocket, bashing him up in the ceiling and deliver some brutal attacks to Sonic sending a beatdown. Sonic's armor didn't get dent or budge as Flame's attacks were too useless against Flame and so Sonic parried Flame off and deliver a few slashes before kicking Flame away a feet from him.

Sonic creates golden energy balls from his hands and blasts them over at Flame damaging him with the energy balls making Flame screaming in pain. Sonic bring his sword to his right side, powering his sword up to make it strong for a few seconds until he unleashes a massive golden yellow wave in the horizontal angle.

" **Excalibur Sonic Slash!** " Sonic shouted.

The massive wave hit and phase through Flame causing him to scream in excruciating pain. He began feeling the effects of the pain from Sonic's crucial slash and Flame growled, he had enough of Sonic and prepared to end the fight quickly as he can.

"That's it! I'm getting sick of your persistence Sonic the Hedgehog! Now time I bring the pain and forced you give up and give in to the darkness!" Flame shouted.

Flame teleported up top of Sonic and brings his hands up in the air, soon Flame created a massive sphere of yellow energy with red and yellow fire dancing around the sphere. Flame enlarges it big enough to end and defeat Sonic once and for all. He start laughing as he readied his sphere to hurl it over at Sonic.

"Time to meet you defeat Sonic! **Dark Super Nova!** " Flame shouted.

Flame hurls down the gigantic sphere over at Sonic powerful enough to defeat Sonic. On the other hand, Sonic readied himself looking straight at the sphere and soon he launches himself up in the air creating a big dent to the ground. Sonic charges towards the sphere in full velocity. Flame smirked sadistically knowing that it will end the fight and defeat Sonic without any trouble but to his dismay he was wrong. Sonic charging at the sphere and push through with his sword and breaks through the sphere creating an explosion that shocked Flame from this sudden action. Sonic charging at Flame up in the air in full speed and readied his sword.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic pass through Flame suddenly delivers a devastated slash powerful enough that had Flame screamed in pain as blood splattered from the gigantic wound on his body. He coughs up blood from his mouth, Sonic did a front flip a few times and lands on the ground in a three point degree landing. He stood up, turns around to face Flame.

Flame look over to Sonic spitting blood from his mouth reaching his demise.

"I got to say… you're a lot stronger than you look. I've over underestimated you." Flame commented.

"Now you see how strong I've become. I have the strength from my friends and the people that I care about believing in me and I will not give up." Sonic reminded.

"*Chuckle* I got to admit, you're really strong. I can give you that and yet you defeated me but you don't have much time left. This tower will explode in a few minutes and you won't make it out here alive but something tells me that you will. Just a hunch I have."

"And I am going to get out of here, when I do I'm coming after your friends: Blast and Toxic."

"Good luck with that, those two are brothers and it's going to take a lot more to beat them. You may have beaten me but the war against the Hedgehogs of Darkness is far from over, we're just getting started and you will reach your downfall… into the darkness… believe… that…"

And so Flame then reaches his demise as his body begin to turn into ashes and his spirit fade away. Sonic changes back to his base form as his armor return back to the form of his bracelet.

"Say what you want but I'll kick their asses soon enough when I see them back at Earthland." Sonic retorted.

* * *

 _With Kenny…_

Kenny felt relieved and happy altogether that Sonic had finally defeated one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Just when he is about to go regroup with him until all of sudden he was knocked unconscious by a mysterious figure and takes him away in secret.

* * *

 _Back to Sonic…_

Sonic looking at the destruction in the tower and a lot of dead bodies laid on the ground from the fight between Sonic and Flame.

"Now I need to get the hell out of here but first I got to find Kenny, I'm pretty sure that he's at the entrance or up top at the quarters but it looks like it's in ruins but only one way to find out." Sonic said.

"You don't have to worry about that Sonic." The mysterious voice interpret.

"What the, who said that?"

"It's the Reaper, I got your exceed partner Kenny with me. You and I still have unfinished business, meet me at the Hedgehogs of Darkness's second quarters if you want to leave with your exceed."

Sonic growled in anger, he tracked down Kenny with his wrist computer to his left arm and heads right over there to rescue Kenny. Sonic used his speed to get there quick as he can and finds Kenny tied up in the chair in ropes. Sonic walks over to Kenny to free him until a voice stopped him.

"Stop right there." The voice commanded.

Sonic stop his tracks.

"Now turn around." The voice again commanded.

Sonic slowly turns around to face Reaper pointing a handgun right at Sonic and is three feet away.

"Who are you?" Sonic questioned.

"You really have no idea…" Reaper trailed off.

Reaper decided to show his true identity as he takes off his mask and his hood off reviewing his true identity. It was a black and dark green hedgehog with red eyes reviewing his true identity. Sonic shot his eyes widened of shock, it seems that he knows this hedgehog. They stood face to face in silence until the black and dark green hedgehog complete his sentence.

"Do you Sonic." The black and dark green hedgehog finished.

"No way… **Ashura**." Sonic remembered.

"Hello Sonic, it's been a long while." Ashura greeted with that stern look.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Ashura the Hedgehog is Reaper? Sonic and Ashura knew each other? What personal vendetta that Ashura has with Sonic and what is this all about? How did Ashura get here and how does Sonic knew Ashura and what issue does he have with Sonic? What will happen? What is Ashura's personal motive against Sonic?**

 **Find out next time on the next chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	27. Act 2 Scene 10: Reaper's Identity

Chapter 27: Reaper's Identity

Reaper being reviewed as Ashura the Hedgehog, the black and dark green hedgehog reviewed his identity to Sonic the Hedgehog. It seems that Sonic had known this person and both know each other. Kenny wondered what's going on but only to find out is to hear and what they have to say. There was a moment of silence, Sonic stared at Ashura like he seen a ghost or someone he hasn't seen for a very, VERY long time like years even. Ashura with that stern look on his face, the fire in his eyes and the anger boiling inside him pointing the handgun directly at Sonic and didn't budge or move.

The hedgehogs stayed still for a minute or so, continue to stare at each other in silence. None of them bother speak or try anything but kept it like this without anything else to do for a minute. A couple of seconds after, Sonic decided to break the silence to speak and begin the conversation.

"Ashura…" Sonic trailed.

"Sonic." Ashura retorted.

"How can this be, but you're dead."

Darkness appear and get into between Sonic and Ashura

" _Let's not get to feisty in here Sonic. You never told me you had an old friend in the past. I did good, you did good and look what you guys have become. You should be proud of Ashura._ " Darkness said before stepping away.

"What the matter Sonic, lost for words. I expected more. I'm hurt." Ashura expected.

"Back at the Death Egg years ago, you've been captured by Dr. Robotnik but known as Eggman now. I thought you were dead, I thought Eggman killed you back then?" Sonic remembered.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! How long it's been since you didn't come to rescue me and let me help you defeat Eggman? A month? A Week? A Year? I trusted you Sonic! You left me there like I was no used to you and you take all the glory for yourself."

"That's not what happened Ashura? I didn't leave you, I heard the news that you have died years ago back when we were kids. I thought Robotnik turned you into a robot or whatever?"

"Wrong! You left me in that goddamn holding cell for two FUCKING years and forgot about me! You never cared anyone but yourself! Always cocky. Always selfish. Always self-centered. And always too arrogant. You didn't care anyone but yourself because of you damn ego and always forgot about your old friends especially me!"

"That was a long time ago Ashura? I'm sorry if you feel that way but I've changed over the years and look what I am now. I've matured now and being more concern to everyone now."

"Not the way I see it. You always show your arrogant and cocky attitude over the news back at Mobius. You always make fun of people, teasing them and play around way too much and despite that you did it to boost up your reputation."

"I know what I did and I was wrong that I hurt my friends. I almost hurt their feelings because of my attitude Ashura. That's why I've changed and become a better hero that I want to show to everyone of what I can do."

"And yet you still have that same cocky attitude of yours back then. You left me alone in that damn holding cell when the Death Egg came crashing down and Eggman torture me and hurt my heart, my pride, my spirit, and my body! You didn't come save me? Why haven't you come rescued me huh?"

"I…"

"Answer me."

"Ashura…"

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I didn't know you were still missing, I didn't know you were still alive, I didn't know if broke free from Eggman's holding cells. I lost track and stop the search for you Ashura, I tried looking for you. I've looked everywhere for you and I simply gave up and live on with my live thinking that you've died."

"You left me alone… YOU LEFT ME ALONE! I looked up to you like you were my brother Sonic! I've idolize you, I worship you and you were my idol. You were my hero and you were always the best of what you do. I wanted to be like you someday back then but all of that was taken from me because of Eggman. He took away my dreams and my ambition turning it into rage, the hatred and the darkness. You left me Sonic, you abandoned me and had me rot in that same cell for two years!"

"Ashura, let me help you. We can get through this together, let me untie Kenny and get out of here and we can talk about this."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! I hated you! I despised you! I wanted to ruin you! I wanted to kill you! I wanted to end your pride, ended your legacy and ended your heroism so far to destroy your GODDAMN career of being the hero."

Ashura approaches to Sonic still pointing the gun at him.

"You always taught me Sonic, achieve want to have and I'll get it. But you know what I want from you, huh? I want you dead. I want to end your legacy and so far I want to ruin and take everything you have away from you and make you see what it feels like to be abandoned and feel left out for all these years." Ashura threatened.

 ***BGM: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ Ta-Dah! (Theme of the Glacier)***

Sonic ho had about enough with Ashura's cruel insults so he deflects the gun with his Krav Maga fighting style and kicks Ashura a feet away. Ashura snarled and throw some throwing knives at Sonic but ended up missing as Sonic dodge the throwing knifes and deliver four punches and a spinning roundhouse kick forcing Ashura to take a few steps back away from Sonic.

"ARGH! So in the bad mood to fight huh? Perfect. Now we can settle this here and now and I'm going to kill you Sonic!" Ashura threatened.

Ashura takes out two combat knifes and got to his stance. Sonic and Ashura both charge at each other and Ashura try stabbing Sonic with his knifes but Sonic make good use of his Krav Maga and counters Ashura off and knee kicks him two times and uppercuts him in the chin. Sonic goes with the 540 spinning hook kick but Ashura backed away, dodging the kick then swung his knifes delivering a cut on Sonic right the right side of his chest. Ashura kicks Sonic with a roundhouse kick jumps up in the air and front flip to hit Sonic with an axe kick but Sonic rolls out of the way then sweep kicks Ashura off of his feet to the ground. Sonic launches up in mid-air front flip and axe kick Ashura to the ground but Ashura rolls away to dodge the axe kick and did a kip up. Sonic hits Ashura with a superman punch and a spinning hook kick then shoulder tackles Ashura but Ashura answers off with a knee kick backing Sonic away.

Ashura stabs Sonic in the arm causing Sonic to scream in pain then followed by another stabbed to the shoulders and Ashura head-butted Sonic in the forehead. Sonic slam his fist together onto Ashura's head making Ashura to cry out with pain and flash kick him in the air sending Ashura flying to the table and crashes down that breaks the table. Sonic takes out the combat knifes from his arm and shoulder to shake the pain off. He uses his chaos energy to heal himself for a short period of time until Ashura comes back to the fight.

Ashura fly kicks Sonic hitting him in the jaw sending Sonic straight towards the wall on his back. Ashura let out a battle cry and swung his fists at Sonic, he dodges off Ashura's fist strikes as he punching against the wall. Ashura hits Sonic with another strike but until Sonic countered Ashura off and spun him around sending him against the wall and deliver a few punches to the black and dark green hedgehog. He then stopped Ashura and look into his red eyes.

"Listen to me Ashura, let me help you." Sonic pleaded.

"No! There's no helping me, you did this to me!" Ashura refused.

He head-butted Sonic pushing him backwards and hits him with the run-in knee in the chin and Ashura takes out another combat knife but Sonic senses it so he kicks it off and swung his fist hitting Ashura straight to the jaw and another one then the uppercut and last the tornado kick knocking Ashura off of his feet. Sonic press on to add more damage but Ashura kicks Sonic away before doing a kip up. He hits Sonic with a spinning hook kick stumbling Sonic to the right side being stunned by the kick. Ashura charges in and went on to beatdown Sonic but the hedgehog hero answers back as both of them start to go at it.

Both hedgehogs counter each other off, deflecting and try attack one another and using their fighting style to overcome the other. Ashura deliver some serious rapid attacks on Sonic, the true blue using his reflexes to dodge each and every strike being thrown by Ashura and a second after Sonic answers with a counter as he catches Ashura's fist and delivers a serious punch right in the face and deliver a few rapid kicks to Ashura and finish with a spinning back kick sending Ashura flying and hits the ground, rolling backwards to his back. Ashura kips up back to his feet but unfortunately, Sonic slam his fist down forcing Ashura to be on his knee and Sonic struck Ashura another spinning roundhouse kick but Ashura had enough so he blocked it off and spun Sonic around and punches him a few feet away and hits the ground.

Ashura notices his handgun nearby so he grabs it from the ground and points it at Sonic.

"Die!" Ashura threatened.

Ashura pulls the trigger to shoot a bullet. Sonic dodges the bullet surprising Ashura, it wasn't going to stop him so he continue pull the trigger some more, keep firing his handgun at Sonic as the hedgehog hero dodging every bullet using his speed and agility until Ashura ran out of bullets. Taking notices, Sonic use this chance as he spin dash Ashura up in the air and homing attack him straight to the ground that cause the ground to dent with cracks and Sonic being on top and deliver a few punches across Ashura in the face.

"I'm going to end this fight now." Sonic stated.

Ashura smirked and summon the sharp claws from his gloves and stabbed Sonic in the gut that made Sonic to cry out in pain and pulls it out forcing Sonic to climb off of Ashura. Sonic clutch his right side feeling the pain and the blood begin spilling from it. Ashura summon another claw from his right side.

"Now time I end you." Ashura scowled.

Ashura charges at Sonic and swing his fist to swing his claws but Sonic ducking down to dodge the blades and jump over Ashura doing an aerial twist then spun around with a hook kick, Ashura saw it coming and dodges the kick. He again swung his claws at Sonic but Sonic using his reflexes to dodge the claw blades and knee kick in the face then slam his fist down and uppercut Ashura. Ashura swung his fist to swing his claws at Sonic, he dodges it only to cut Sonic's shirt knowing it was a close one. Ashura tosses more throwing knives at Sonic once again; Sonic rolls out of the way then Ashura jumps in mid-air and stabs Sonic once more but instead he stabs the ground as Sonic against dodge away Ashura.

Sonic kicks Ashura once again back to his feet only to break the claws from his gloves. Sonic again use spin dash bashing Ashura through the wall and out of the room as both of the came falling down and hits the ground to be on the third level of the tower.

Kenny sees slight rip to the rope from the throwing knives that Ashura had thrown. He then start to break free to cut the rope off using the chair.

Ashura gets back on his feet and sheathe the claw and takes out his katana and charges at Sonic to swing it. Sonic rolls out of the way and unsheathe his sword and blocked off Ashura's katana and both hedgehog hold their weapons and go at it as they clashed and engaging in a sword fight. Katana swinging numerous slashes at Sonic but Sonic blocking off every Ashura's attacks then return the favor as Ashura blocking the sword and both clashed again staring at each other in the eyes struggling to overpower the other.

"What will this bring you? Killing me will only bring you more pain." Sonic questioned.

"I don't care what the hell you say, it'll be pleasure and satisfaction to kill you Sonic. I will have my vengeance!" Ashura retorted with a loud tone.

Ashura pushed Sonic with brutal force and kicks him right in the face with a vertical kick that had sent Sonic up in the air. He began throwing multiple throwing knives at him; Sonic on the other hand deflected the throw knives with his sword then dives down doing a front flip and slams his sword down right towards Ashura. The black and dark green hedgehog dodges away Sonic's sword before it could contacted him. Ashura then swung his katana at Sonic trying to slice his head but Sonic took caution as he ducks down away from the katana then counters Ashura with a flash kick. Ashura suddenly backs away dodging the kick uses this opportunity to swing his katana but Sonic deflects Ashura away from his sword before he could land a single hit on him before landing onto the ground.

Ashura tosses a few magic bombs at Sonic to explode the ground, breaking it into rubble for Sonic to fall to his demise. The bombs explodes and creating cracks onto the ground and by seconds after, the floor begin to crumble and break as Sonic begin fallen down but somehow he jumps from rubble after rubble before he launches himself up in the air then charges his sword's energy for an ability to use. He let out a loud shout unleashing a massive wave of blue energy into his blade directly towards Ashura.

" **Sonic Slash!** " Sonic shouted.

The massive wave of energy hurls overs at Ashura. He gritted his teeth, uses his Katana to block off the wave of energy as it impacted Ashura. He tried his best, doing everything he can in his power to block it back away to Sonic. The technique was too strong for Ashura to handle and by a second after the wave damage and impact through Ashura, causing him to scream in pain that sent him flying up in the air. Sonic air dashes Ashura with full speed and swung his sword in a vertical angle, downward at Ashura. Ashura blocked Sonic's sword with his katana once again hoping that he could counter or parried Sonic for some hits to deliver the true blue some damage but unfortunately; Sonic uses strong force with his sword and pushes Ashura down, descending down all the way to the second floor and crashes against the ground that created a small crater with cracks.

Ashura felt the pain boiling within him, he slowly gets up on his feet with his katana in his hand. He looked up, notices Sonic diving down directly at him with that stern look on his face in full velocity. Ashura back flip to dodge off Sonic's incoming attack as Sonic slammed his sword down at the ground creating a small rumble against the ground including making the ground shuddered in smoke. Ashura readied his katana, a few seconds after Sonic burst through the smoke in sonic speed and swung his sword. Ashura side step to evade Sonic and so Sonic dashing on and prepare to assault Ashura by swinging his sword at Ashura.

Ashura blocking every attack Sonic can throw at him using his sword. It went on for seconds and Sonic isn't stop nor backing down. Short seconds after, after another block from Sonic's sword attacks; Ashura's katana suddenly breaks and shatters the blade into pieces shocking Ashura with eyes widened of surprise. That is when Sonic began assaulting Ashura again with some serious sword attacks, swinging his sword fast in rapid speed. It stung, slicing, and hurting Ashura with this intense assault. Ashura screamed in pain as his outfit get a few cuts causing by Sonic's sword to do so, after seconds with the sword attacks Sonic then swung his sword upward in the vertical angle. It send Ashura up in the air, Sonic sheathe his sword placing it on his back and launches himself in the air and attacks Ashura by using his **Light Speed Attack** after taking seconds to charge up some energy.

Sonic hit and assaulted Ashura in different angles and patterns with his **Light Speed Attack** then finishes it off with an intense axe kick with intense force into his kick with the use of his technique: **Sonic Eagle**. The axe kick send Ashura back down to the ground as he crash against the ground. Sonic dives down and kicked Ashura right in the face and went on to attack Ashura with melee strikes with his fighting style hurting and punishing Ashura furthermore. Sonic sending numerous, rapid punches and kicks to Ashura delivering him the worst beating that he can remember. After a minute with the beatdown, Sonic delivers Ashura with quadruple tornado kick sending him in mid-air, followed by an uppercut using **Sho-Hog-Ken** sending Ashura straight in the air.

As Ashura ascending up before coming down, Sonic then prepare for one more and serious attack as he built up some energy, creating waves of blue energy that spins around like a wind. Sonic then engulfs the energy into his fist, clenching it waiting for the perfect time to strikes. Sonic watching on, looking at Ashura as he descends down. Just when Ashura is inches away to the ground, Sonic then dashes right over to Ashura and readied his fist backing his fist behind then swung his forward to deliver the fierce punch with energy of blue wind into his fist.

" **Sonic Fist!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic landed a fierce striking blow that blue waves of blue wind with this punch. It struck Ashura in the face, sending him flying away Sonic a few feet and crashes through a brick wall making the wall to shudder and creating some smoke during this crash. Ashura bouncing off the ground and lands back on the ground on his torso. Sonic slowly walk over towards Ashura, passing through the large hole on the wall. He sees Ashura on the ground, stumbling in pain and couldn't get up.

Ashura can feel that he's in excruciating pain, his clothes are now in little tatters and had cuts and bruises on his body. He slowly lifts his head up, looking straight at Sonic with a death glare.

"I can't… I can't let him beat me. He destroyed my weapons and now it's making me angry. Time I unleash the big guns." Ashura thought.

Ashura slowly picks himself up to his feet, struggling to keep himself balance from collapsing back to the ground.

"Had enough Ashura or do you need another beating to keep your ass down." Sonic questioned.

"Fuck off! I still got a trick up in my sleeve." Ashura retorted.

Ashura surrounded himself with dark aura, he takes a deep breathe, building up dark magic into his mouth. Sonic soon begin recognizing the power that he had felt back at Era when one of the demons from Tartaros attacked and kill the Council.

"No way… is that…" Sonic thought trailing off.

Sonic didn't get the chance to finish his sentence in his thoughts, Ashura let out a loud roar and blew a massive wave of dark magic from his mouth using the ability of a dragon slayer.

" **Dark Dragon Roar!** " Ashura shouted.

The wave blasted Sonic, pushing him out of the room and up in the air before falling down to the ground. Sonic back flip and landed on a three point degree pose and looking forward, directly at Ashura watching him stepping through the large hole of the wall. He channel dark magic flame-like aura into his hands and glaring daggers at Sonic.

"You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" Sonic noticed.

"That's right, second generation. I have lacrima placed within my body to possess these dragon slayer abilities." Ashura responded.

"That has me thinking, how did you came to Earthland? It's not from Chaos Control wasn't it?"

"It sure was Chaos Control because I transported myself here to find you after all of these years…"

* * *

 _Ashura's Explanation, Flashback…_

 _Ashura's POV…_

 _After all of these years of finding you. I've trained myself in combat, strength, agility, acrobatics, techniques, stamina, endurances, and my statistics. I had to become stronger and more dangerous if I ever want to come face to face with you again after you abandoned me. It hurt me right to the core of my heart that I heard you died by the hands of Eggman's chaotic experiment: Darkness the Hedgehog who wanted nothing but pure destruction and anarchy to destroyed the world and the entire universe and you stopped him by killing yourself and Darkness._

 _I lost my big chance to settle a score with you and my anger kept me stronger and motivated myself to keep going. I knew that you weren't alive and I knew for the fact that my search for you continues on. It took me months and months to find you, tracking you down but you weren't at Mobius so I happened to search for all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. I used Chaos Control that transported me to Earthland but instead, I was sent here to the Dark Realm and got lost. I searched for the way back to get my vengeance until all of sudden… I stumbled and encountered three hedgehogs known as the Hedgehogs of Darkness. They knew that I was looking for Sonic and cut a deal with me, help serve them and complete new jobs and so I did._

 _I killed and tortured my targets, giving them nightmares that they could not forget and break their spirit to the fullest. Blast the Hedgehog, leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness gave me a name and called me: the Reaper. As for my reward, he planted me with the lacrima inside my body that gave me dark dragon slayer magic and they trained me to use my power and get stronger. I spent a lot of time training and my anger kept me stronger and that time I knew I was ready and so the Hedgehogs of Darkness had formed a plan to capture you. They promised me that they let me have my revenge on you for all of these years after I explain them everything._

* * *

 _Reality…_

"And that time that the Hedgehogs of Darkness didn't let you gain your vengeance and take it upon yourself to get vengeance and breaking up the deal" Sonic assumed.

"That's right, I knew that they were holding out on me with their secret plan and to make you one of them. I decided to just kill you and ruin their secret plan." Ashura answered.

"There's still a chance to settle things but not in violence. Please Ashura. Let me help you, help me to understand and help you. I want us to be friends again."

"Nothing can heal this pain I've endured all of these goddamn years! You made me into this Sonic, turn my spirit into darkness and that rage, this hatred towards you is my greatest strength and I… will... have… my… **VENGEANCE!** "

Ashura loudly roared with a battle cry and charges at Sonic, engulfing his fists with dark magic dashing over at Sonic readied his fists.

" **Dark Dragon Intense Fist!** " Ashura shouted.

Ashura struck a fierce punch to Sonic right at his face sending him flying a few feet away but end up falling down from the second floor. Ashura jumps and dives down diving towards Sonic, he builds up his magic energy into his fist and swung his fist at Sonic activating his ability again.

" **Dark Dragon Crushing Impact!** " Ashura shouted.

Ashura struck Sonic in the chest with his fist sending Sonic straight to the ground that eventually breaks and destroyed the entire first floor as Ashura slammed Sonic through the ground creating rubbles of the ground into pieces. Ashura slammed Ashura once more against the ground on the lower level and that crash created a big dent with massive cracks against the ground. It always causing the entire ground to rumble loudly with a big earthquake. Sonic pushing Ashura away before picking himself up on his feet. Sonic begin to transforms in one of his element forms. Sonic transformed into his **Fire Sonic 2** , using the second level of his form.

Ashura slammed his fist to the ground creating waves of dark magic launching from underground like geysers.

" **Dark Dragon Geyser Slam!** " Ashura shouted.

Sonic rolls out of the way dodging the geyser. Ashura launches up in the air, using his **Dark Dragon Intense Fist** on Sonic but he blocked the punch that made Sonic skidded a feet away onto the ground leaving a trail of rubble. Ashura let out a loud battle cry yet again and charges at Sonic to strike him with serious of attacks, Sonic creates a wall of fire from his palm using **Fire Wall** to block Ashura's path. Ashura disperse the fire away until Sonic went on to struck Ashura with a flying kick then blasted a few flaming fire balls at him then shoot fire bullets using **Fire Gun** by pointing his index and middle finger that turning his fingertips into flames at Ashura that blasted a few fire bullets.

Ashura gets hit by a few fire bullets before dodging them and charges at Sonic with melee strikes, Sonic dodging them with the use of his reflexes before when Ashura swung his fist, Sonic creates a wall of fire that blocked Ashura's attack using **Flame Mirror** then bursts flames that blasted him over to a wall and crashes against it leaving a dent onto it. Ashura glared at Sonic and charges at Sonic, he charges at Ashura too and both hedgehog swung their fists at each other which their punches clashed, collided that somehow created a shockwave with their punches and both hedgehogs then go at it as they throw off multiple and serious attacks at each other making their fight to be more intense than ever.

* * *

 _With Kenny…_

Kenny watching the fight from the second quarters. He notices how intense their showdown is become and how things got very heated between Sonic and Ashura handling their personal vendettas. The exceed was about to go and watch the fight close in hand until all of sudden, he soon notices a secret door to his left.

"Huh? What's behind this door?" Kenny wondered.

Being curious, Kenny heads over to the secret door. He discovers that it needs a code so Kenny hacks into the terminal to unlock the door. It didn't take about a minute or so and once he already hacked into the terminal, the door had opened and so Kenny walks inside the room checking out what's inside. The light automatically turns on lighting up the room, Kenny look around stunned to see what's inside the room. There were clones of the Hedgehogs of Darkness inside each capsule such as Blast, Toxic, and Flame and dangerous weapons inside the room.

Kenny gasped, shock to see the secrets of the Hedgehogs of Darkness and their secrets plans on what they've planned to do. Somehow, Kenny soon to figure it all out on what they've planned to do.

"No… they planned to use their clones to destroy everything, kill everyone and leave nothing but fear and destruction. Not even Sonic can defeat all of the clones and stop their destruction. Even wizards from all over Earthland won't stand a chance against them." Kenny figured.

The exceed look around the room looking every clone and the weapons. He had that stern look on his face, he knew what he must do and made up his mind before putting his decision into action.

"I will set things right, I won't make that same mistake again." Kenny determined.

Kenny look through the backpack for anything that he can use. He found some explosives but it isn't enough to destroy the whole project. He soon discovers a few bombs where the weapons is located so Kenny brought up an idea he had in mind with that smile forming on his face.

"Yeah… that will definitely work." Kenny commented.

* * *

 _The Fight…_

There was some explosions and shockwaves involved in the fight. There was Sonic flying against the wall crashing against it creating a big dent on the wall. Ashura launched himself over at Sonic with dark magic engulfing to his fist force a fierce strike.

" **Dark Dragon Intense Fist!** " Ashura shouted.

Sonic using his speed to get out of dodge as Ashura swung his fist. He struck his fist at the wall that breaks it into rubble with his intense force. Sonic changes into his **Fire-Volt Sonic** form and shot a sphere of fire and lightning over at Ashura that struck him with flames and lightning to his body. Ashura sees Sonic charging at him and unleashes a massive wave of dark magic from his mouth.

" **Dark Dragon Roar!** " Ashura shouted.

With his quickness, Sonic dodges the roar and creates spears of fire and lightning and hurls them over at Ashura using his **Fire-Lightning Spear**. Ashura summons a barrier around him that blocked off Sonic's attack.

" **Dark Dragon Barrier!** " Ashura shouted.

After blocking off Sonic's spears, Ashura creates streams of dark magic and launches up in the air and swung his arms downward.

" **Dark Dragon Wing Attack!** " Ashura shouted.

The attack hit Sonic sending him up in the air, flying as Ashura lands down to the ground. Ashura looks on and leaps up in the air for another strikes. Sonic recovers quickly with an aerial recover and spins around creating a massive tornado of fire and lightning altogether using **Fire-Lightning Twister**. It pulled Ashura in the tornado, striking him with fire and lightning spinning him around a few times. Sonic then finishes off with his hand extended towards the tornado and summons the flames and lightning erupting from underground like a pillar blazing through Ashura in the tornado with a loud scream as he screamed in pain sending him up in the air.

Sonic launches up in the air and activate another ability to harm Ashura some more.

" **Fire-Lightning Assault!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic sending Ashura serious attacks with multiple punches and kicks with a few combos then afterwards finishes it off with a tornado kick hitting Ashura right in the face sending him flying two feet away and hits the ground. He rolls backwards before pulling himself together. Sonic using his speed to attack Flame using his spin dash surrounding himself with fire and lightning altogether. Ashura stopped Sonic there by slamming his fist down to the ground creating a shockwave of dark magic into this attack using **Dark Dragon Geyser Slam**. It stopped Sonic there, stopping his spin dash and Ashura launch out an assault engulfing his fists with dark magic and struck Sonic numerous times with his **Dark Dragon Intense Fist** delivering Sonic a beatdown, returning Sonic the favor with intense force into his punches.

After a minutes with a beatdown, Ashura delivers one final and brutal punch that struck Sonic in the jaw and sends the hedgehog hero over at the wall and crashing through it and seems to be at one of the holding cell rooms. Ashura slowly walk over to Sonic with that death glare, glaring daggers at Sonic. Ashura wasted no time for more punishment, he wanted to end Sonic there and now. With that, his body surrounds him with dark aura powering his magic and with that Ashura creates two flame-like magic balls from the palm of his hands. He then puts them together, creating a big sphere. Ashura held it up in the air, enlarges it into a gigantic sphere powering it up for a powerful attack.

Ashura had that angry look in his eyes, Sonic looking over lifting his head up sees the gigantic ball of dark magic above Ashura as he held it up in the air.

"Time to die Sonic. This will be your goddamn downfall! **Secret Dragon Art: Apocalypse Destroyer!** " Ashura shouted.

Ashura throws his secret dragon art over at Sonic for the finisher. Sonic couldn't dodge it nor move out of the way as it headed directly to him fast and suddenly it impacted him creating an explosion with dark energy exploding like a bomb and a powerful shockwave occurred and blew a powerful wind gust. Ashura smirked as the explosion went off and it destroyed the entire cell room, leaving nothing but in ruin and much rubble had created and much destruction was there. The explosion stopped for a few seconds and died down.

Ashura looking on as the area being covered by the smoke from the explosion. Ashura wated patiently for the results if that did the trick and ended the life of Sonic the Hedgehog. A few seconds after, the smoke had faded and show nothing but destruction causing Ashura to smirk to his victory and had finally defeated Sonic the Hedgehog for good.

"YES! I did it! I finally did it! I finally defeat and ended Sonic the Hedgehog and ended his hero career. I got my vengeance and now the Hedgehogs of Darkness can't complete their plan to make him one of them. Everything is now a turmoil and I can't celebrate my victory and have fun." Ashura commented with that wide smile.

Ashura turn and walked away leaving Sonic's corpse in the wreckage to celebrate his victory until all of sudden, there was some sound of rumbling coming from the wreckage that made Ashura stopped. He turned around with a shocking expression looking on. A voice then speak that made him jump.

"You think you had a chance to beat me? Think again." The voice intervened.

Ashura was speechless, he thought he put Sonic down for the count but I didn't did enough to keep him down.

" _No… how can this be? I used up all of my magic into that attack and yet he's still alive. How can this be?_ " Ashura thought.

Sonic came out of the rubble but suddenly changed. He had transformed into his Super Sonic 4 form staring directly at Ashura with a death glare. It made Ashura swallowed his spit, he had made Sonic extremely angry walking towards him with heavy steps and Sonic had red and yellow aura surrounding him like crazy.

"I tried to help you, give you a chance to settle things without violence and yet you decided to try killing me. That's going to be a big mistake from you." Sonic warned with a menacing tone.

Ashura started realize that he's in hot water right now, in big trouble of making Sonic angry. He also realizes that this isn't the same Sonic that he remembered. Sonic's eyes begin turning from golden yellow to dark blue color. Ashura backing away from Sonic knowing that he's going to mess him up so badly.

"Sonic wait… this isn't you. Let's talk about this." Ashura reasoned.

Sonic didn't listen, he kept bringing himself closer and closer to Ashura. Darkness suddenly appeared in his mind with that evil and sadistic smile.

" _That's it Sonic, let the darkness guide you, consume you with great strength. Teach your former friend a painful lesson about disrespect._ " Darkness encouraged.

"Sonic please… just listen to me… let's talk about this." Ashura reasoned.

Sonic continue ignoring Ashura and so he dashes at Ashura and struck him down with a clothesline and slammed Ashura down to the ground. Ashura screamed in pain and so Sonic then start to pummel Ashura with serious of punches beating down Ashura with intense force with his punches. Ashura try fighting back but Sonic was too strong for him, his rage consumed him and did not stop as he kept punching Ashura more and more almost like beating him to death.

Darkness like what he's seeing and it made him smile even more, encouraging Sonic to continue on.

" _That's it, show him no mercy and show him the true meaning of pain. Kill him, kill the son of a bitch._ " Darkness demanded.

Ashura screaming in immense pain as Sonic continue pummeling him nonstop. Sonic had that angry look in his eyes and the rage taking over his mind. All of sudden, something made think for a moment when he hear a voice in his head.

"Sonic."

It was a female voice, soon Sonic begin recognizing it knowing to be Erza's voice. He suddenly stopped and stop pummeling Ashura to death and pulled away from him, fighting back the curse as the tattoo on his right arm grew bigger and wider consuming his mind and body restraining him. Sonic fought for control and keep his mind on the same right pace for a minute. A second after Sonic then gain back control and his eyes changes back to golden yellow and revert back to his base form.

"Damn it… it's already happening, this curse is taking control of me. I can't let that happen." Sonic noticed.

Darkness appear in front of Sonic looking at the beat up Ashura before turning his attentions over to Sonic.

"You almost killed him because of that curse on your arm. Yet you take back control and the curse still consumes you, it's only a matter of time until you're me and the new leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Just only a matter of time." Darkness smirked.

"That's not going to happen." Sonic retorted.

"Is it? No it's bound to happen and your powers and body will be mine."

And so Darkness then disappears into darkness still in Sonic's mind. Sonic look to his curse, knowing that time is almost up.

"Maybe he's right, maybe the darkness will take over me. I have to find a way to fight this darkness." Sonic determined.

Sonic looks over to the unconscious Ashura and with that he checks up on him to see if he's ok.

"Looks like he's still breathing and alive. My darkness almost killed him but Erza's voice in my head saved me from killing Ashura. I still got help him and put the past behind us and talk about this." Sonic said.

Before Sonic would do anything else and picks Ashura up so that he can leave with Ashura with him and Kenny until all of sudden, he suddenly got stabbed in the back feeling three blades pieced through his back. Sonic screamed in pain, he soon notices Ashura is awake and he kicks him away and had summoned his claws from his wrists.

"We're not done yet, now we end this now." Ashura threatened.

"Ashura don't do this." Sonic pleaded.

"Shut up! We end this NOW!"

Ashura charges at Sonic readied his claws at Sonic, he launches up in the air and strike down Sonic but Sonic dodges Ashura way and soon Ashura hits the ground and almost fall to the death as he grabbed the ledge of the ground, he looks down to see some sharp blades down below. Sonic dashes over and try helping Ashura up.

"Ashura give me your hand." Sonic demanded extending his hand.

Ashura look down below again before turning his attention over to Sonic. Ashura smirked and spoke to Sonic.

"No. Don't bother saving me Sonic, I realized what I've done over these years and my anger got the best of me and realize that I have made a terrible mistake of killing you." Ashura confessed.

"It's ok, I forgive you and I can help you. Lett's talk about all of this once I save you, give me your hand." Sonic demanded.

"*Chuckle* Sonic, I am sorry for everything that I've done to you and cause you pain. Sonic, I know you can defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness and break your curse. You're the one that can save the world and stop them."

"Ashura…"

"Goodbye Sonic, may the light guide you."

Ashura smiled happily and let's go of the ledge falling down to his death closing his eyes to embrace his death.

"NO!" Sonic cried.

A second after, Ashura reached his demise and the blades pierce through his body leaving the trail of blade on the blades and Ashura's blood begin spilling out of his body. Sonic watch the death and hated to see it and he turned away from Ashura with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry…" Sonic apologized.

Sonic meets up with Kenny as he jump up to broken rubble to broken rubble up top to the second quarters of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. When he arrived back, he notices the clock that he has like two minutes and thirty seconds left for the tower to be exploded.

"We got to get out of here." Sonic said.

And so Sonic looked for his partner but soon discovered the secret noticing the door is already open. Taking caution, he checks in the room for he search of his friend but found out the clones of the Hedgehogs of Darkness and the weapons here. Kenny setting up charges as he placed every bomb on each capsule and weapons.

"Kenny, what's all of this." Sonic asked.

Kenny look over to the true blue before approaching him.

"Sonic they're building clones and weapons for the next secret plans for world domination and to destroy the world. We have to destroy everything here." Kenny informed.

"What? Are you serious?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. We have to destroy their plans quick as we can before they get transported to a different location that they sent out to that location."

"Way ahead of you there Kenny. We only got two minutes left."

"I know, I checked the timer."

"Then let's get started."

"Kenny there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I… I have a curse on me and the Hedgehogs of Darkness going to make me into one of them with the darkness consuming my body and my head."

"I know, I look through their plans."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm going to help you fight this curse and cure you Sonic. We're best friends and I don't want to lose you."

Sonic couldn't help but smile to his exceed partner."

"Thanks buddy." Sonic thanked.

"No problem but right now let's get to work and get out of here." Kenny stated.

"Yeah."

Sonic using his speed, quickness to setup everything in the entire room. He destroyed the computer from having everything being transported to the next destination when the tower explodes. Kenny check and did a few more modifications as quick as he can before using the detonator to destroy the plans. Soon Sonic and Kenny exits out of the room and ready to blow everything up.

"Fire in the hole!" Sonic shouted.

Kenny smiled and just about to detonate the bombs to destroy everything until suddenly his hand being hit as it deflected the detonator away from him. Sonic looking on to see the yellow psychotic hedgehog appearing out of the blue. It was known other than Fleetway Sonic.

"Nobody isn't going anywhere." Fleetway Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Only two minutes left for the tower to explode and Fleetway Sonic is yet alive and has a score to settle with Sonic. Ashura's dead and the curse is getting worse for Sonic to control it. Can Sonic and Kenny destroy the secrets from the Hedgehogs of Darkness, stop Fleetway Sonic from preventing them from leaving, and get out of the Tower of Apocalypse before it explodes?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	28. Act 2 Scene 11: Out of Time

Chapter 28: Out of Time

 ***BGM: I'm Goblin (Amazing Spiderman 2 Soundtrack)***

There was Fleetway Sonic who happen to be alive and somehow survived the carnage from Blast the Hedgehog smirking at Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, glad to see you face to face." Fleetway Sonic greeted.

"Fleetway Sonic, I don't have time to fight you. This tower is about to explode and we have to get out of here." Sonic reasoned.

"No way, why waste this opportunity to kill you since we're here in a death wish. I know the tower is going to explode but I'm taking you and your exceed with me and you guys won't be leaving here alive."

"You don't want none of this Fleetway. This is your only warning."

"Like I give a damn. I won't waste this opportunity to kill you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm not going to hell alone, I'm taking you with me!"

Fleetway Sonic dashes over at Sonic and tackles him against the wall. Kenny looking on but sees the detonator so he rushes over to get it to complete their objective. Fleetway Sonic soon notices this and pushes Kenny from it with the wave of yellow energy from his palm. Sonic knee kicks Fleetway and jumps from the wall to deliver a superman punch right to Fleetway Sonic in the face. He stumbled backwards in pain and Sonic then tackles Fleetway Sonic out of the quarters and soon they fall down and hits the ground to a broken third floor ground.

Kenny rushed over to Sonic and he then looks over his shoulder.

"I'll hold him off, detonate and destroy the room!" Sonic shouted.

Kenny nodded and resume his objective. He rush and grabs the detonator and press the button. A second after, it didn't work. Kenny sees the problem as its jammed and informed Sonic.

"It's jammed!" Kenny shouted.

Sonic holding Sonic while he is in his Super form level two.

"Fix it! Hurry!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm on it." Kenny responded.

Kenny get started to fix the detonator. Fleetway Sonic pushes away and tackles him against the wall and slam his head right onto it a few times but Sonic countered him with uppercut and a spinning roundhouse kick. Sonic look at his wrist computer on his left forearm only to say that they got only got one minute and forty three seconds left.

" _I hope Kenny hurries it up with that detonator._ " Sonic thought resuming his fight to Fleetway Sonic.

Fleetway Sonic charges at Sonic for a strike. Sonic evades from Fleetway Sonic, grabs him by the arm and swung him around and tosses him away to a destroyed cell room. Sonic then creates a wall barrier to block and locked Fleetway Sonic away to keep him locked giving Kenny enough time to fix the detonator. Fleetway Sonic dives down to the ground and appear out of the energy wall and kicks Sonic with a spinning roundhouse kick and sends Sonic flying to the wall and Fleetway Sonic begin choking Sonic with a strong grip preventing him to get away from him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Fleetway Sonic yelled.

Kenny working as fast as he can. He start to sweat from his forehead picking up the pace. He checks the timer saying that got a minute and five seconds left. Kenny fixed a few modifications to the detonator quickly before the tower can explode. The timer then reach to one minute and starting to countdown to reach zero.

"I got to hurry." Kenny said sweating.

Fleetway Sonic went on to slam Sonic against the ground and punching him right in the face. Fleetway Sonic began laughing, he can feel that time is almost up and is moments away to complete his goal. Sonic would not allow that, he counters Fleetway and struck him with a punch right to the face and then kicks him off of him. Sonic did a starfish kip up and creates a light blue wave of energy into his hand, forming them into a sphere and did a 360 turn before he could throw it over at Fleetway Sonic.

" **Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic threw the light blue energy sphere over at Fleetway Sonic, pushing him back through a hole of the wall and exploded like a bomb. Sonic quickly returns back to Kenny hoping that would stop and hold him for a little while. Sonic arrived back to the quarters sees Kenny who had finished with the detonator.

"Did you fixed it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it should be ready right now." Kenny admitted.

"Good. Detonator it and let's get out of here."

Fleetway burst through the rubble and roared in rage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Fleetway Sonic roared.

"Hurry! We only got thirty seconds." Sonic demanded.

"I'm on it." Kenny nodded.

Kenny readied his detonator and began to press it but Fleetway Sonic pop out from underground and kicks Kenny over to the chair and breaks it.

"ARGH!" Kenny screamed.

"Kenny!" Sonic cried.

Fleetway Sonic smiled and tackles Sonic but Sonic countered Fleetway Sonic off and spin dashed him against the wall and pounded him with serious attacks then finishes off with the brutal punch that knocks Fleetway unconscious. Sonic revert back to normal and rushes over to Kenny.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Kenny thanked.

"No problem, we got twenty seconds left."

"Then we better hurry, can you grab my device."

"Sure."

Sonic grabbed the device and hands it over at Kenny but suddenly, the device activated and surrounded Sonic into a bubble. Sonic looking on and sees Kenny standing in front of him.

"Kenny what are you doing?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm sending you back to Earthland, Sonic. I won't be going with you this time." Kenny confessed.

"What! No! Kenny, don't give me that. Detonate the bombs and let's get out of here together."

"I'm sorry Sonic, this is my way of showing you how grateful I am to you and taught me a lot."

"Kenny, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Sonic, I can't live with myself regretting the mistakes I've done in the past. I have to set things straight and detonate the bombs here."

"Kenny… please… you don't have to go through with this alone. We're best friends, we can do it together."

"No Sonic, you're much needed back at Earthland. The Hedgehogs of Darkness are still on the loose. You're the only ones that can defeat them and I know you can."

"Kenny. Come on let me out of this, please."

"I'm sorry Sonic, this is my way of saying goodbye and wish you the best of luck in your life. Tell Carla that I love her and I'm sorry."

"Kenny… NO!"

Kenny then used the device and sent Sonic back to Earthland. Kenny look at the timer only to have eight seconds left. Kenny then pressed the detonator and it activated and destroyed the entire room, killing the clones and destroyed the weapons in that massive explosion. Kenny sees that he has three seconds left. He began thinking his time with the guild, his girlfriend Carla, Fairy Tail, and most of all Sonic the Hedgehog having flashback of his times with him and everyone one.

Kenny shed a single tear smiling happily as the tower begin to explode.

"Goodbye Sonic… I will see you again soon." Kenny smiled.

And so the tower had begun exploding, destroying everything and burning the bodies of prisoners and guards and Kenny closed his eyes, embraced to his demise when everything turned white. The tower was destroyed in mere seconds and exploded in a massive explosion leaving nothing but complete destruction and Kenny had reached his demise.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Blast and Toxic could no longer felt a presence of their friend and sensed that the tower has been destroyed.

"It seems that our best friend Flame reached his demise and the tower has been destroyed." Toxic sensed.

"Yes. I can't sense anyone's presence including Reaper or should I say Ashura's presence. Everyone has been destroyed and killed in that explosion." Blast noticed.

"So what do we do now, brother?"

"Well… we move forward to our plan. We still keep our end of the bargain with Tartaros and a few of them are being defeated and killed on the spot. Which only leaves Kyouka and Mard Geer the king of the underworld."

"We go and help them?"

"Yes. We got nothing to do anything so why bother, let's give Fairy Tail a message from the Hedgehogs of Darkness since Face is about to activate all over the continent."

"Lead the way, brother."

Blast and Toxic flew off to the destruction of Tartaros to join in the fight.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic had been transported back to Earthland. It trasponrted Sonic in the mountains away from Magnolia. The true blue couldn't get over the fact that Kenny sacrificed himself to send him back home to stay and destroy the secret plans and reach his demise. Sonic knelt down to his knees and slam his fist to the ground sobbing to the loss of his best friend and his partner.

"First Spiral and now Kenny… I lost my best friend and now he's gone and I can't see him again." Sonic said in a sad tone.

Sonic punch the ground and yelled out falling into despair.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic cried.

Sonic began sobbing and burst tears from his eyes, couldn't hold it in him no longer to let it all out. It broke his heart to lose his best friend, reminded him when he lost Tails from the hands of Darkness the Hedgehog and give him the flashback on how it felt back when he was at home at Mobius. Now that Spiral and Kenny are out of the picture, he was truly one and the only member of Team Sonic. He couldn't believe it and that feeling broke his spirit and his light away that turns it into darkness and the true pain is really getting to him.

After minutes of crying, Sonic wipe the tears from his eyes and face and look down at the ground.

"It's all my fault, I should've destroyed the room when I have the chance and Kenny would still be alive." Sonic blamed.

Right now Sonic is hurting inside his heart, he could not get over the fact that he lost Kenny and it will take a very, VERY long time for him to recuperate from this painful loss. A moment after, Darkness reappear and walks in front of Sonic with a smile.

"Oh it breaks my heart to see you like this Sonic, first Spiral and now your partner Kenny. You lost your cousin and best friend. How the pain just keeps coming to bring you down into the darkness, it must be fate." Darkness commented.

Sonic ignored Darkness's words but continue to speak.

"In the moment of silence are we? Well now, since you're hurting in pain I think it's the time you let the darkness give in to you." Darkness suggested.

Sonic ignored the words from Darkness, he soon remembered that Blast and Toxic are still alive and on the loose and with that stern look in his eyes with determination. Sonic picks himself up from his knees as he stood up from the ground and clench his fist looking up at the night sky.

"I can't mope around and doing nothing. Everyone needs me and Tartaros and the Hedgehogs of Darkness are still out there. I can't let them win and let the darkness win, I got to keep fighting and not give up. That's what Kenny and Spiral want from me. I still got my family and friends left and their strength is all I need to make sure of that. Hold on guys, I'm coming." Sonic said with determination.

"You still believe in the light? Very well then, have it your way then but the darkness with take hold of you and our time is running out." Darkness warned.

"Fuck off Darkness, I won't let the darkness give in." Sonic retorted.

"Alright then, if you say so."

 ***BGM: The Engima TNG – Sin in my Dreams***

Darkness disappear out of sight. Sonic then sped off heading back to Magnolia which he headed back to his home. He sees that his home has been destroyed and Magnolia is in ruins, Sonic enters inside the home and heads upstairs to his and Erza's bedroom and pulls out a secret briefcase from under the bed that Kenny notified him to use if something like this happens and this is the right time to use. Sonic enters the code and opens the briefcase, it showed Sonic's outfit with a few gear. Sonic gets out of his tattered clothing and gets washed up to wash away the dirt from all the fighting he had against Flame, Ashura, and Fleetway Sonic.

After a getting washed up and freshens himself up, Sonic then puts on his outfit as he put on his black sleeveless shirt with blue highlights onto it, baggy cerulean blue cargo pants with dark blue color design onto his right leg and multiple pockets on his left leg, extreme gear sneakers with blue highlights and a little grey onto shoes and the bottom of his sneakers, he put on his grey goggles onto his forehead, wears his black fingerless gloves with blue highlights onto them and his logo onto them. Sonic places his sword on his back, leaves his wrist computer and place the gold bracelet on his left wrist. Sonic then sees another gadget as he picks up the gadget and puts it around his right wrist. It was a grey metal bracelet with blue color onto it, it looks like the shape of the ark of the cosmos that Sonic used to have back home.

After gearing up, Sonic step outside and exits the house. Sonic with a stern look know what he have to do, he determine to stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness once and for all, save everyone and stop their reign of destruction and find a way to get rid of the curse. Sonic clenched his fist with anger within him.

"Time to go kick some Hedgehog of Darkness asses." Sonic said as he sped off in his sonic speed heading right to the fight.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **This is it! Sonic taking his fight to fight the Hedgehogs of Darkness and stop their destruction once and for all and he hasn't find a way to break the curse yet. Sonic is in the fight for his life before the darkness can take his mind and body. Can Sonic prevail and can he defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	29. Act 3 Scene 1: Vengeance

Chapter 29: Vengeance

It seem that Fairy Tail had defeated a few more of the nine demon gates and Face is still active and ready to be activated when the time runs out. They worked together to take care of a few other members with the help of teamwork. Gray can now use magic of Devil Slayer which it is Ice Devil Slayer magic given by his father: Silver Fullbuster and now he's on the hunt for Mard Geer, the king of the Underworld and determines to kill and destroys the black magic user: Zeref. The other members of Fairy Tail reunited and regroup together after an intense battle against Tartaros and try to come up with the plan to destroy Face.

Wendy and Carla joined with the others to fill them in as Tartaros activated Face through the entire continent and ready to be activated controlled by Tartaros. The other guild had been notified and try their very best to destroy Face whatever they can from preventing it to activate and destroy magic forever.

Right now, Fairy Tail trying to come up with an idea to stop Face once and for all but even notices that Sonic isn't here to back them up and they sure can use his help right about now. Lucy became too worried of Sonic and so did Cana and Wendy bare worried for Sonic. Romeo begin to speak.

"Hey dad." Romeo asked.

"Yeah what is it boy?" Macao responded.

"Do you think the Hedgehogs of Darkness had killed Sonic?"

"Nonsense. Sonic's a fighter, they can't kill him. He always comes back to the fight and you already know that."

"I know but I can't help but to be worried about him, what if we never get to see him again and what if the Hedgehogs of Darkness already killed him?"

"I'm worried about him too but don't lose faith on Sonic, he'll come back around and will fight back. I know he will."

"I guess you're right dad."

"Of course he's right, Sonic's a fighting machine. You got to have a little faith, he'll come around kid." Warren smirked.

Wendy concerned about her father's safety, wondering if he may not return back. Carla begin to notice the sky dragon slayer's concern.

"What's the matter child?" Carla asked.

"I'm worried about Sonic. He hasn't return back yet after being captured by the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Wendy responded.

"Don't lose your hopes Wendy, Sonic will return back. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Kenny around too and I've become worried of his absence."

"Do you think something happen to them?"

"I am not aware of but I have a feeling that they're return back somehow."

"I hope so. I hope Sonic and Kenny can come back."

"Me too Wendy."

Mirajane wondered about Sonic's absence, the she-devil start to worried and that had made Elfman and Lisanna to feel bad for her.

"What's wrong big sis?" Elfman asked.

"It's Sonic, I'm worried about him. I hope that he's ok." Mirajane hoped.

"I'm sure he'll be fine big sis, Sonic's a real man after all. He's a fighter."

"That's right Mira, Elfman's right. Sonic is not the type of guy that gives up the fight." Lisanna added.

"I know that but I just can't help but to be worried about him." Mirajane retorted.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm a little worried about Sonic too. I hope he's alright but I know he'll be ok."

"Me too Lisanna, after all he's Sonic the Hedgehog." Elfman hoped.

Lucy had been worried sick about Sonic and it hurt her of not seeing him again after being captured by the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Lucy hoped that Sonic is still alive and hope he's safe. Cana begin to worry about Sonic as well, she hoped that nothing happened to him hoping that he's alright. Every member of Fairy Tail are hoping that Sonic is alright as they talked about it. Porlyuisca got the sample from a demon that Laxus had faced which it was Tempesta that he had faced for her to provide a cure for the Thunder Legion's condition.

Everything has been a turmoil and the war against Fairy Tail and Tartaros rages on, just when the wizards could come up with an idea of destroy Face and find where the timer is located until two black hedgehogs appear teleported in darkness surprising Fairy Tail. All the wizards gathered around ready to fight making the brothers chuckle at their bravery.

"*Laugh* So this is all is left. You Fairy Tail scum had no strength left to fight us." Blast insulted.

"Think again you creep! We can still kick your butts!" Romeo barked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a feisty one brother." Toxic noticed.

"Indeed we do but his magic is pathetic, not to compare of our ki energy. No matter, I guess we can stick around and kill all of you instead before helping with the underworld king." Blast exclaimed.

"I'll show you what a real man can do!" Elfman shouted using his beast form.

"Let's make this quick."

Blast and Toxic get ready to finish them off quick and Fairy Tail are about to settled the score with the Hedgehogs of Darkness when all of sudden, Blast gets kicked right in the face but unfamiliar foe. Fairy Tail begin to recognize who the person is same goes to Toxic in shock. The Fairy Tail guild couldn't help but smile that Sonic has finally returned back to Earthland and the kick send Blast flying and crash through a ruined wall. Toxic looking on, Sonic in his new outfit and all healed up. The guild was so happy to see Sonic and Lucy rush over to hug him including Mirajane and Cana but Sonic stopped them there.

"Stay back!" Sonic demanded.

"Sonic, we thought we lost you?" Lucy assumed.

"Yeah you were kidnapped by those bastards and we thought they killed you." Cana added.

"No yet." Sonic retorted.

"We're glad that you're back." Mirajane said with a smile.

Blast pride himself up on his feet and smirked to the hedgehog hero.

"I knew you were going to show up sooner or later Sonic. We've been expecting you to return back. You killed our muscle and best friend Flame and now it's the two of us left." Blast said.

"Sonic defeated one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness? AWESOME!" Romeo cheered.

"I know right." Warren agreed.

"You look like you're in a bad mood Sonic. Did something happen?" Toxic noticed smirking.

"Yeah. I'm extremely pissed. First you killed my cousin, second my friend Ebony, and now best friend Kenny! I will never forgive you guys. You guys killed my best friend!" Sonic shouted.

Carla eyes widened of absolute shock so is Wendy's and Fairy Tail in shock that Kenny had died. Carla quivered, tremble in sadness with tears streaming from her eyes that she had lost her beloved all thanks to the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

" _No… it can't be… they… killed Kenny._ " Carla thought.

"He died in the explosion? Oh my, looks like we over did it brother." Toxic said.

"Indeed we did Toxic and now we made him extremely angry. Good, now that he will bring his anger out on us and our plan will be complete." Blast grinned.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my cousin, my friend, and my best friend! AAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic roared transforming into his Super Sonic 4 form.

Wendy look at Sonic as she can feel Sonic is hurting right now.

"Daddy…" Wendy trailed off.

"Toxic, take care of Sonic. I have to take care of important matters." Blast commanded.

"You got it." Toxic nodded cracking his fist.

 ***BGM: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "Mira's Theme/Theme of Wasteland"***

Blast ascends up in the air ready to leave but Sonic refused to let Blast get away so he jumps up in the air, fly right over to Blast preventing him from leaving. Toxic on the other hand will not let Sonic harm his brother, he teleported in front of Sonic and blasts a green ki energy sphere at Sonic pushing him back over to the ground with an explosion. Toxic descends down to the ground and ready to fight and Blast teleported out of sight.

"Your fight is with me Sonic. Come at me." Toxic provoked.

"Fine with me, after I'm done I'm coming after Blast." Sonic snarled.

Sonic dashes over at Toxic and start throwing punches at Toxic going at it. Toxic smirking, using his speed to dodge every punch being thrown at him by Sonic. The black and green hedgehog smirking, looking over to Sonic's curse tattoo as it was growing rapidly and all over his arm like a symbiote taking a host to the host's body.

" _That's right, I just need to buy enough time until the curse ends and the darkness will soon take control of him._ " Toxic thought.

Fairy Tail watching Sonic fighting Toxic going at it with pure rage. They start encouraging Sonic to beat the crap out of Toxic while Warren contacts Erza in telepathy.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Erza, Minerva, and the exceeds Happy, Pantherlily, Lector, and Frosch with the mushroom shape Frammalth with them to guide them to the control room and deactivate Face. Erza soon gets contacted with Warren.

"Erza are you there." Warren asked.

"Yes. Go ahead, is everything alright at your end?" Erza questioned.

"I got some good news. Sonic is alive and he's here."

"Sonic is alive!"

"Wait Sonic's alive?" Happy asked.

"Man I thought we lost him." Lector assumed.

"So did I." Pantherlily retorted.

"I'm glad that he's ok." Frosch said in relief.

"Me too." Happy said with glee.

" _I am pleased to hear that Sonic alive. I can't wait to see him again and hoping that he and I can make peace._ " Minerva thought smiling lovingly.

"Where is Sonic now?" Erza asked.

" _Right now he's fighting one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. He killed one of them and now it's two of them left and the leader had left leaving his brother Toxic to deal with Sonic._ "

"I see. How is he doing so far?"

" _Not that good, he's angry. They killed Kenny._ "

"Kenny's dead?!"

"WHAT!" The exceeds cried in shock.

"Let me know how it goes, I can't bear to lose my husband."

" _Will do._ "

"Erza, where is Sonic now?" Minerva asked.

"He's fighting one of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. He defeated the muscle named Flame and now it's just Blast and Toxic. They're brothers." Erza informed.

"Alright. Sonic is sure going to kick some serious butt." Lector said.

"Yeah but I can't get over the fact that they killed Kenny." Pantherlily retorted clenching his fists in anger.

"Sonic will make those scumbags pay, I know he will."

"Yeah I hope Sonic gives them a bad beating they sure will never forget." Happy added.

"My condolences goes to Sonic for losing his cousin and best friend. He's really hurting right now." Minerva said in sadness.

"Me too but we can't worried about Sonic right now, we have to resume to our mission and deactivate Face." Erza reminded.

"Right."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Natsu meet with the others until when all of sudden, his body begin aching when he felt a familiar presence within his body that he couldn't fight it not stop. Same goes to Gajeel, Wendy and the other dragon slayers feeling the presence.

Unaware, Blast soon notices it by sensing it but also he had sense a familiar presence miles away, he look over and smirked to see a gigantic flying figure heading over to the destruction of Tartaros. It was soon to be reviewed as a black dragon with blue marking on the scales and roared in a loud mighty roar none other to be Acnologia himself.

"Finally, he's here. Now things are starting to get interesting." Blast commented.

Blast also begin feeling Sonic's rage, his time is almost up and the darkness is soon to come and take over him.

"Only moments away for the darkness to consume and turn Sonic into one of us. He'll become the next darkness." Blast grinned.

With that, Blast had an idea in mind so he soon got to work while Acnologia arrived and start to wreak havoc.

The dragon slayers' bodies couldn't take much more of the sensation and with that, Natsu screamed when all of sudden, a massive and gigantic figure in red appeared out of Natsu's body when Acnologia had arrived and so the figure review to be another dragon which Natsu began to recognize who he had been search for all these years. It was the king of the fire himself: the fire dragon **Igneel**. He soon start to take charge and fight off against Acnologia surprising the black dragon of his presence.

Natsu looking on in utter shock, he couldn't believe that Igneel is here and fighting Acnologia.

"Dad…" Natsu trailed off.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Toxic…_

Sonic continue throwing serious of attacks at Toxic but the black and green hedgehog continue to deflect and counter off Sonic's attacks, dodging every strike that Sonic can throw. Toxic teleported away and reappear two feet away provoking Sonic to come at him. He soon begin to notice that his eyes start changing to dark blue.

" _That's right, keep attacking and let that rage get the best of you._ " Toxic thought.

Sonic kept glaring daggers at Toxic that made the black and green hedgehog smiling at Sonic.

"Is that all you got, you can't defeat us. I wonder who we should kill next? Should it be your friends from Fairy Tail, your daughter, or your wife Erza?" Toxic provoked.

Sonic let out a loud battle cry with rage building up inside and charges at Toxic with serious attacks with rapid speed. Toxic begin to laugh at Sonic to make Sonic to get more angry filling him up with more rage.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic yelled.

"And you can't even touch me, how boring. I thought you were that strong and fast but you're just too slow." Toxic retorted.

Sonic again let out a loud yell with all pure rage and kept assaulting Toxic, he again smile widely that had gotten Sonic all so worked up and reach his rage level into the maximum. Sonic delivers a serious spinning roundhouse kick but Toxic teleported away then reappear and blasts a green ki energy ball with dark green lightning dancing around it sending Sonic a few feet away and crashes through the ruined wall and causing an explosion.

Toxic looking on grinning waiting for Sonic to pop out, burst through the smoke to come at him. A few seconds after, Sonic begin powering himself up to the maximum and charges at Toxic to strike but soon he stopped when he sees the black dragon Acnologia roaring and start fighting off against Igneel.

"What the… is that… Igneel and Acnologia. How did Igneel get here?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic shake his question off to return back over to fight Toxic. Sonic begin dashing at Toxic for another strikes until all of sudden, his form reverted and return back to his base form. Sonic stopped there and look at himself knowing that he's not in his level four of his super wondering what's going on.

"What the heck just happen?" Sonic wondered.

Suddenly, his right arm begin to glow blue as the whole tattoo had covered his entire arm and it started to bother Sonic. A second after, his head begin to hurt as he clutch his head and kneeling down trying to fight the pain.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Sonic shouted.

Blast appear in the scene alongside with Toxic who had approach to his brother.

"Awesome job brother, the curse is complete and now it has already started." Blast said.

"Thanks Blast. We're about to have ourselves a new leader." Toxic grinned.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Sonic screamed.

Blast slowly approach to Sonic, crouch down with that evil smirk.

"It's over Sonic, the curse has started and now this spell will take over you and you won't return back to your normal self. Forever!" Blast warned.

"No… I won't let this darkness take over me." Sonic resisted.

"Still predictable. You can't fight it Sonic, your mind, your body, and your power is now possessed and belongs to the darkness now."

"No…. NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic clutching his head hard as the pain became excruciating and this pain is tearing Sonic apart and eating away his light, turning into pure darkness. Toxic approach to his brother.

"What do we do now?" Toxic asked.

"Activate the lacrima vision, the whole world must see their fallen hero is about to become darkness itself." Blast commanded.

"Understood." Toxic obeyed.

Toxic uses his power as using the lacrima to pop up the lacrima vision screen all over Earthland for everyone to see in different cities, places, and the entire world.

* * *

 _The Sky…_

Igneel and Acnologia stop fighting when they see the large lacrima screen.

"What is this?" Igneel asked.

Acnologia begin smirking knowing what this is about.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The Crime Sorciere and former members of the Oracion Seis stopped their tracks watching the whole screen.

"What the hell is this?" Midnight asked.

"I don't know but we'll soon find out." Jellal responded.

* * *

 _With Erza and others…_

"Erza, what the hell is going on?" Minerva asked.

"I am not sure but I have a feeling this isn't good." Erza retorted.

* * *

 _Crocus…_

The king and princess of Fiore watch the screen from their kingdom alongside with Arcadios. The king had that stern look wondering what's going on.

* * *

 _Away from Magnolia…_

Zack rushing his way over to the fight when he soon discovers a lacrima screen up in the sky.

"What's going on?" Zack wondered.

* * *

 _With Lamia Scale…_

The wizards of Lamia Scale stopped what they're doing and watch the screen.

"What the heck is going on here?" Toby asked.

"You got me." Wave said wondering.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jura sensed.

* * *

 _Mermaid Heel…_

"What's happening?" Beth asked.

"I don't know but that lacrima screen just appear out of nowhere." Risley said.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Ariana pondered.

"Be ready, something tells me that it's not good." Kagura warned.

The other guilds stopped destroying Face and look at the screen, the entire Earthland watch the lacrima screen even the entire world is looking at the screen. Fairy Tail watching the screen in suspicion wondering what's going on. Everyone pondered for questions, wanting answers what's going on but they soon got their answer when a black and blue hedgehog alongside with the black and green hedgehog appeared on screen causing everyone to jump.

"Hello everyone. You may think I'm Darkness the Hedgehog but I'm not, I'm Blast the Hedgehog. This here is my brother, Toxic the Hedgehog and we are the Hedgehogs of Darkness the most powerful hedgehogs. We're merciless, dangerous, blood thirsty, cunning, and killing hedgehog you have ever seen. We are the dark hedgehog that control amazing power that no one can never have. You may think this is a threat but it's not, we got something else in mind that we want to show you." Blast said.

With that, both hedgehogs got out of the way to show Sonic clutching his head in pain making everyone to jump in absolute shock. Lucy gasped, Cana's eyes widened, Mirajane place her hands to her mouth gasping in shock so did Chelia, Wendy, Milianna, Jenny, Meredy, and Hisui. Everyone in the guild glared daggers and Zack clenched his fists in rage.

Makarov watching on and glared at the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"What have you guys done to him?" Makarov wondered in anger.

"Your hero, your savior and your protector Sonic the Hedgehog is clutching in pain, suffering what's coming to him. Want to know why? We put a curse on him, this curse is so powerful not even a powerful hero can overcome this curse and breaks it and no cure isn't going to help. There are no antidotes that can save your so called precious hero now. He will fall down, his mind and spirit with turn pain and rage, his light will become the darkness and there is no way that can stop it." Blast presented.

Sonic clutching his head trying to fight the curse and the pain. Blast approach to Sonic and smirked.

"Don't fight it Sonic, let the darkness consume you. Let it lead you to greater strength, let the pain filled you with rage, sadness, despair, agony, and total blackness. These people, they don't care about you all they do is care about themselves. Your wife and daughter never care for you when you needed their comfort. They never come to help you take the pain away when you needed them. They fooled you, blindsided you, manipulated you, feared you because of your power, used you, bring you down, and not given you wanted you truly wanted. All of this rage, the hatred and sadness, let the darkness heal you. Let it cure you, show you a path to follow, help you to take the pain away, show you the right direction, let it become your guide to success and I promise the darkness will set you free." Blast encouraged.

"No… NO!"

"Sonic, don't fight the pain, let your feelings, you anger, despair, your loneliness, and your heart win. Let it consume and let it take you. Become darkness itself."

"Agh! SHUT UP!"

"Don't resist it Sonic. The light wasn't there to save you when you needed it. Let us help you, let us give you what you wanted. Let the darkness become you, let the dark force become your strength, let the darkness free you, let the darkness be your guide, and let the darkness become your rage and become the power you wanted to fight the pain you've been suffering. Let it win Sonic, let the darkness win! Let the darkness embrace!"

 ***BGM: Dragon Ball Z – Unofficial Super Saiyan 5 Broly (The Enigma TNG)***

Moments after, Sonic couldn't fight the pain anymore and so he let out a loud cry as he is covered in dark aura erupting from underground of the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed.

Everyone watch in awe, feared as Sonic let out a loud roar as the darkness finally taking hold on him. Erza had worried expression on her face, so did Minerva, Lucy, Cana and pretty much everyone around the world is watching. Sonic's eyes begin glowing blue as the darkness start to fill his heart with pure blackness, taking away his light that shines to his path. Sonic let go of his head spreading his arms out as his eyes roll to the back of his skull with darkness filling him. The transformation soon to begin as the dark aura surrounding Sonic like a tornado.

Sonic begin to ascend up in the air and the sphere of darkness begin to surround and covering Sonic in pure blackness hiding him inside. Blast and Toxic smiled evilly, they had been waiting for this moment and that moment had arrived. They couldn't been more happier, their mission has finally completed. And so Sonic begin to change while he's still in the sphere as it took two minutes for the transformation and afterward the sphere blasted into pieces like an explosion and a new figure begin to descend down to the ground with dark aura overflowing him before it dispersed.

The figure appear to be a hedgehog as it is the color dark blue with black streaks onto his quills but got the flame design on the quills, his torso and arms being covered into tribal markings as they are the color blue, it glowed on his torso and arms. His quills are spikier in this appearance. The whole outfit had changed and he did had any gloves on or a shirt but had on black cargo pants with a blue flame design on each leg with multiple pockets, his shoes changed designs which it still his extreme gear sneakers but the colors are black and blue with the skull design. The hedgehog had sharp teeth with fangs along with it.

The hedgehog then open his eyes as his eye color became dark blue and eye sclera became black. The hedgehog look dangerous and vicious looking that had Blast and Toxic smiled greatly and their job is done.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail…_

Everyone watched the entire transformation and they're shocked to see the new hedgehog on screen.

"What the hell…" Wakaba trailed off.

"Dad." Romeo said holding to his father.

"My god…" Macao commented in shock.

"No." Elfman said.

"I am freaking out right now." Lisanna commented.

"Sonic..." Mirajane trailed off in fear covering her mouth.

"What did they do to him?" Lucy gasped.

"Oh my god." Cana said in shock.

"Carla…" Wendy called.

"I know child, this is shocking to see." Carla commented holding to Wendy.

"Are you seeing this Droy?" Jet asked.

"I sure am." Droy responded.

"What did they do to him? They changed him." Warren said in utter shock.

"Yeah it's like we don't recognize this guy anymore." Max exclaimed.

* * *

 _With Makarov…_

Makarov watched in fear, in absolute shock to see Sonic had changed into the darkness.

"Sonic… my boy please don't let the darkness take your mind and body." Makarov prayed.

* * *

 _Crocus…_

"Is that… Sonic?" Arcadios asked.

"I am not sure, I don't think that's Sonic anymore." Toma assumed.

"How can those two can be so cruel and so evil to transform and changed Sonic into that?" Hisui pondered.

"I don't know but they have their evil reasons."

* * *

 _Lamia Scale…_

"It can't be… is that Sonic?" Lyon asked.

"What have they done to him?" Shelly questioned.

"That is so not cool." Toby said in shock.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Wave commented.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing right now." Jura said.

* * *

 _Mermaid Heel…_

"Are you guys seeing this?" Risley asked.

"Yeah, look what they did to Sonic." Beth said.

"Those bastards." Ariana cursed.

"Why would they do that to Sonic?" Milianna questioned.

"I do not know but their evil is far beyond that I can imagine right now." Kagaura retorted.

* * *

 _Crime Sorciere…_

"What the hell did they do to him?" Racer asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Cobra retorted.

"What have they done to him?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, how can they be so evil to turn him into this?" Meredy questioned with her hands to her mouth.

"I am not sure what there motive is but something tells me that their plan is just beginning." Jellal exclaimed.

"It seems that Sonic doesn't feel any love anymore but darkness now." Hoteye assumed.

"I feel that Sonic is now turned into the darkness." Midnight sensed.

* * *

 _With Zack…_

The black dragon slayer watched in fear, he couldn't believe that Sonic had changed and turned into the darkness.

"Sonic… what did they do to you with that curse?" Zack pondered.

* * *

 _Sting and Rogue…_

The twin dragon slayers had watched the transformation and still in shock of the results.

"You seeing this Rogue?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. They changed Sonic completely, I have a feeling that it's not Sonic anymore." Rogue sensed.

* * *

 _Natsu and the others…_

Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy watch the screen and are in shock to see that Sonic had transformed.

"My god…" Gajeel trailed off.

"What happened to him?" Levy asked.

"Those bastards. I'm going to make them pay." Natsu cursed clenching his fists in pure rage.

* * *

 _Blue Pegasus…_

"Did anyone see that?" Eve said.

"Yeah, Sonic has completely changed." Ren stated.

"All because of the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Hibiki pointed.

"What they did do to my darling Sonic?!" Jenny gasped.

"Sonic is not himself anymore, he is complete changed and he's different." Ichiya commented.

* * *

 _Erza and the group…_

"No…" Frosch trailed off.

"How could they do that to him?" Lector wondered.

"Sonic is very different." Happy commented.

"And looks dangerous, the cursed most of did the trick and made him what he looks like now. How can that terrible evil did this to him?" Pantherlily questioned.

"My god… he looks completely different." Minerva said in shock.

Erza quivered in shocked, feared that she had lost Sonic again but this time to the Hedgehogs of Darkness. She felt rage boiling within her and this anger filled her heart with rage, wanting to make the Hedgehogs of Darkness pay for what they've done to Sonic.

" _Those bastards will feel my wrath when they come face to face with me._ " Erza thought glaring daggers.

* * *

 _Mard Geer…_

The underworld king smirked, the Hedgehogs of Darkness had turned the tables and his smile became wide.

"So that was their plan all along. This is perfect and we will take away Magic forever and Zeref will return to us." Mard Geer commented.

* * *

 _The Sky…_

Igneel and Acnologia had watched the transformation. Acnologia smiled in the inside knowing that the chosen one has fallen and it made him happy. Igneel on the other hand is shocked to see Sonic in the dark form from darkness turning his heart and soul into pure blackness.

" _Sonic, it hurts me to see you like this and you're the chosen one. Don't let the darkness take control of you._ " Igneel thought.

* * *

 _The Hedgehogs of Darkness…_

Blast and Toxic witnessed and smiled at Sonic's transformation. He begin cracking his neck and smiled evilly.

"Sonic, now you're heart is in the darkness and you will guide us my lord. We will follow your orders as we will serve you." Blast said as he and Toxic bowed down to Sonic.

Sonic smirked and walks to the brothers and got them up to their feet.

"You guys have done well, this darkness is perfect and the power is overwhelming, overflowing and cured me." Sonic said with a grin.

"Of course my lord, now you are free you can do whatever you want Sonic." Blast stated.

"Indeed I will and Darkness had taking my mind and body. It's not Sonic anymore."

"Then what should we call you then?" Toxic asked.

Sonic begin to smirk as he already came up with the name.

"Call me… **Ragnarok**." Ragnarok answered with a menacing tone.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Sonic the Hedgehog now the name Ragnarok? Has transformed and turned into the darkness all because of the curse that the Hedgehogs of Darkness had casted him. Now Ragnarok is looking to build destruction and plan to destroy Earthland and leaving nothing but pure ruin and chaos. What can Fairy Tail and the guilds in Fiore do? Will there magic be enough to stop and help Sonic back to normal or will they fail?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another epic chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	30. Act 3 Scene 2: Ragnarok

Chapter 30: Ragnarok

Sonic now Ragnarok had changed and transformed into darkness. Blast and Toxic liked the name and got behind of Ragnarok. The three hedgehogs teleported to a different location and had arrived to Magnolia and soon Ragnarok extends his hand out and blasted dark purple energy balls at the town and creates explosions creating destruction. He begin to grin widely and Ragnarok blasted more energy balls causing everyone to panic and sent out in a frenzy.

"AHahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! Scream, scream to the name Ragnarok!" Ragnarok shouted creating more destruction.

The civilians getting into safety as Sonic create more destruction in his path as Ragnarok. Ragnarok soon summon a dark purple tornados and sweeping a few objects as they toss them around creating more damage to the town. Ragnarok then shoot dark purple waves of energy from swinging his hand that creates the waves and blew a few civilians away causing Ragnarok to laugh.

Blast and Toxic watching Ragnarok having his fun.

"We've done it brother, we've finally turned Sonic into our side." Toxic commented.

"Indeed we did Toxic, Sonic is our and no one can bring him back not even his precious guild called Fairy Tail." Blast exclaimed.

"So what now?"

"Well… Sonic is much stronger with the darkness and the anger is increasing his strength and power, let's not worry about him but for now we keep our end of the bargain and help Tartaros. I'm sensing that Mard Geer is in the fight with the fire dragon slayer and Acnologia is busy with the fire dragon king Igneel. Once Face is activated, we can continue and kill everyone and destroy this damn world with it."

"Interesting. So should we go help Mard Geer?"

"No. I'll help Mard Geer and keep an eye out for Kyouka, Mard Geer ordered her to keep Face afloat to reach zero to destroy magic all over the continent."

"Understood brother."

* * *

 _With Fair Tail…_

Fairy Tail watching in shock, Sonic now Ragnarok has become pure evil and the darkness had taken Sonic away.

"We got to do something? We have to get Sonic back." Droy said.

"Yeah I agree with you Droy, we got to get Sonic back to his senses." Jet agreed.

"He's right. Sonic saved us multiple times and we should return the favor. Let's help Sonic and help him bring back the light." Romeo suggested.

"Way ahead of you Romeo. We still got Thunder Legion in a serious condition right now. Someone should watch them with Porlyuisca while she creates a cure for their condition." Macao plotted.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turn to their attention to Doranbolt.

"I'll watch over them, you guys go and help Sonic anyway you can." Doranbolt volunteered.

"Thanks Doranbolt. We owe you one, let's go everyone." Macao commanded.

Fairy Tail heads over back to Magnolia to help Sonic. Porlyusica too was worried about Sonic and hoping that they can help him.

"Let us hope that they can get Sonic back." Porlyusica hoped.

"Yeah." Doranbolt nodded.

* * *

 _The Sky…_

Natsu had approach with Natsu to have a talk with his father but Igneel suddenly made a deal with Natsu to retrieve the book that Mard Geer is holding and then he'll tell him everything. Natsu agreed to this and gone after Mard Geer and engage a fight with the underworld king. Igneel and Acnologia resume to their fight as Acnologia begin to speak.

"It seems that your chosen one has turned to the darkness." Acnologia assumed.

"So you finally speak. Sonic will return back and he will defeat you." Igneel retorted.

"Don't be a fool, the Hedgehogs of Darkness had made their plan to be successful after all I helped them with their schemes."

Igneel shot his eyes widen of shock.

"You met with the Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Igneel questioned.

"Precisely. It happened a few months ago…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Acnologia's POV…_

 _I was roaming around in the skies traveling all over the world until I encountered the three suspects down below. I thought they were some prey that I can kill but turns out it was the Hedgehogs of Darkness. It seemed that they've been looking for me and informed me that they and I have a mutual common enemy and it's the chosen one Sonic the Hedgehog. I was curious of what they had plans against me but soon after they come to form an alliance with me which I agree and form an alliance._

 _After we shared our goals, Blast informed me of their plan and told me their power and I too told them about me and my problems with Sonic as I told them that I fought Sonic back at Tartarus Island. I even told them about my foster son: Zack Hyperion. I told them how strong Sonic has become, it didn't feared them so they smiled knowing that they've knew Sonic is that strong and with that they strike a deal with me that I couldn't possibly refused and formed a strong alliance that can make me immortal for the rest of my life and to destroy everything that I wanted and leave nothing but pure destruction._

* * *

 _Flashback…_

"You fool! You made a deal with the Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Igneel questioned.

"Precisely. I even gave them the spell that can control and turn Sonic into the darkness called Darkness Takeover." Acnologia confessed.

"No…"

"And that's not all, I gave the location where Zack was when the Council taking Zack to a high security prison."

"Acnolgoia… how dare you. What are you planning to do?"

"That's none of your business but for right now, I'm going to kill you then complete my goal for what I came for."

Acnologia roared and charged at Igneel, tackling him down against the ground continuing their fight.

* * *

 _Magnolia…_

Ragnorak continue laughing, the dark hedgehog continue to cause destruction in his path to the town. The civilians try reasoning Sonic and beg his to stop and fight the darkness but it didn't work as Ragnarok shut everyone off and refuse to listen. The darkness became powerful, too powerful for Sonic to come to his senses and so he blasted a few more civilians with dark purple wave of energy.

Ragnarok blasted a few more dark purple energy balls from his palm creating more explosions. Ragnarok again laughed, he love how the people screaming in fear and it made him to keep going, making more destruction and chaos and that's all Ragnarok can think off and he has not thinking about the people, the Fairy Tail guild, the promises he made, and keeping his word. The darkness slowly, eating Sonic's light that causing the light to fade away slowly by the second turning it into pure darkness. There was nothing that anyone can do and the curse had made it possible and controlled Sonic due from his anger and the pain he endured from losing Spiral and Kenny that took a toll on him and it even the darkness within Sonic.

While the dark hedgehog having more fun with destruction, he was just about to blow up a building nearby until all of sudden, a red fire ball is being thrown at Ragnarok and struck him. It didn't scathed him nor damage him, Ragnarok turn around to find out who's responsible or stupid enough to hit him but got his answer when they see a few of the Fairy Tail wizards arrived and stared directly at Ragnarok.

"Fairy Tail. What a pleasant surprise, come to challenge me?" Ragnarok questioned.

"No. We come to bring you back to your senses Sonic, this isn't you." Macao retorted.

"That's not my name anymore, I'm Ragnarok now."

"No you're not, you're Sonic and you're not the darkness Sonic. Come back to us, let us help you take away the pain you're feeling right now from losing Kenny and your cousin Spiral." Lisanna offered.

"No… NO! I will not let anyone help me, the darkness cured me and no one isn't going to change me back. Not even you Fairy Tail."

"We'll just have to do it the hard way. Get em guys!" Macao commanded.

Elfman transform into his beast form and charges at Ragnarok and swung his fist at Ragnarok but the dark hedgehog easily blocked it just by one finger.

"Get a hold of yourself Sonic, this is not manly. Fight it!" Elfman demanded.

Ragnarok just simply pushes Elfman a few feet away sending him over to a building that crashing through the wall. Macao and Wakabaen worked together as Wakaba using his smoke magic from his pipe that created a large purple smoke of fist and Macao uses his magic combining with purple flare their magic together and hurls it over at Ragnarok. Ragnarok smirked and swing his right hand that disperses the magic just with one swipe. Macao then extends his hand and shot purple shadow balls at Sonic.

" **Purple Rain!** " Macao shouted.

Macao blasting a few magic balls over at Ragnarok. He creates a dark purple wall that blocked off the magic balls. Unaware, Cana use this chance as she uses three of her cards and froze Ragnarok like a statue, preventing him from moving and made the dark purple wall disappeared.

"What the…" Ragnarok trailed off.

Max then uses his magic creating a sandstorm tornado and hurls it over at Sonic.

" **Sand Tsunami!** " Max shouted.

The sandstorm hits Ragnarok, impacts him with a sand explosion. During the explosion, Max secretly creates sand shackles to restrain Ragnarok in the sand explosion while Cana using her magic to keep Sonic still. Ragnarok struggling free from the trap.

"OK Warren, now's your chance!" Cana signaled.

"Got it!" Warren nodded.

Warren using his magic and went into Sonic's mind to talk to him.

" _Sonic, can you hear me. I know you're hurting inside your heart and the darkness is making you like this. This isn't you, you're not Ragnarok you're Sonic the Hedgehog. The hero that everyone looks up to and wanting to be like you and the girls are head over heels for you. Come back to us Sonic, fight the darkness and bring back your light. Don't let the darkness win._ " Warren reasoned in Sonic's subconscious.

Laki using her wood magic creating wood restraints around Ragnarok's ankles to keep him restrained. Warren still in Sonic's mind trying to bring Sonic back from the darkness.

" _Sonic, I know you're hurting and this darkness is filling you with pure rage, hatred, and sadness. You're not alone, you got friends with you and your family with you. We're with you in this one and don't let the darkness win. You got to fight back, take back control with your light._ " Warren pressed on.

Warren trying his best with his magic to bring back Sonic with his hopes up until all of sudden, a dark voice intervened the conversation.

" _It's over Fairy Tail scum, Sonic is mine and I am not letting you take him back._ " The dark voice intervened.

The darkness soon shot Warren and pushed him back and out of Sonic's head causing him to scream and pushed back a feet away and hits the ground. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla rushed over to Warren to check up on him seeing is he's ok.

"Are you ok Warren?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah but something blocked me from reaching Sonic, this darkness is really taking a toll on Sonic. I don't think we can ever bring him back." Warren responded.

"No! I can't lose him, I can't lose my father! I will do whatever it takes to bring Sonic back." Wendy refused.

"Wendy…" Carla trailed off.

"I know Sonic is hurting inside and this darkness is controlling him. The Hedgehogs of Darkness had made him to feel that way and took his cousin and best friend away from him and it's eating him inside. We got to find a way to help Sonic, I don't want to lose him again."

"Wendy's right, I can't lose Sonic again. I may not be his girlfriend, wife or whatever but I will never stop loving Sonic. I care about him too much for him and I refuse to let anyone to take him away from me again." Lucy stated.

"That's right, I'm not losing Sonic again." Cana agreed.

"Neither am I, Sonic is like a brother to me and he's real man. I won't give up, he inspired me to never give up after when you're in a tough situation, you keep going ad keep fighting." Elfman said.

"Sonic always put a smile on my face whenever I feel down, I want to help Sonic." Laki also said.

"That's right. Sonic helped me from being sad about losing Lisanna, I can imagine how hurt he is from losing Spiral and his best friend Kenny. I love Sonic, I may not be his wife but my heart will still go out to Sonic and he will remain in my heart no matter what the consequences are. I won't give up on him." Mirajane assured.

"Me too sis, we can't lose Sonic again." Lisanna agreed.

Ragnarok soon breaks free from the holds from Cana, Max, and Laki's magic and roared.

"You think that's going to hold me, think again! You all won't stop me!" Ragnarok yelled as he blasted a few dark purple energy balls.

The Fairy Tail wizards take cover but some of them got struck by Ragnarok's energy balls. Lisanna using her harpy form and charges at Sonic to strike. Ragnarok senses Lisanna and axe kick her down to the ground with brute force forcing Lisanna to change back to normal. Elfman charge with a loud battle cry, he again swung his fists at Ragnarok but the dark hedgehog easily dodging them away until Mirajane transforms into her Demon Takeover magic using her Sitri form surprising Ragnarok with a kick sending him down to the ground with a big impact against the ground with cracks. Jet using his speed to get the upper advantage at Sonic but Ragnarok read him, read his speed and blasted an energy ball sending Jet away. Droy using his plant magic to restrain him but the dark hedgehog creates an energy blade and slide the plant into pieces and charges at Droy and sends him a brutal side kick right to his gut and hits him to the ground.

Max again using Sand Tsunami once more but Ragnarok using his power by using dark force to control the sandstorm tornado and pushes it right back to Max and hits him with his one magic spell. Cana using her card and use a spell to use lightning and struck Ragnarok but the dark hedgehog blocked the lightning and catches the lighting with his hand then form it into a lightning ball with dark purple color and blasted over to the card wizard, struck her that send her flying a feet against the nearby wall and crashes against her back. Mirajane charging at Ragnarok and tackles him but the dark hedgehog knee kicks Mirajane and blasting a wave of energy away from her.

Elfman swung his fist at Ragnarok for a surprise attack from behind. Ragnarok surprisingly blocked Elfman's fist as he caught it in his hand then tosses Elfman over up in the air and slams him down to the ground with intense force forcing him to change back to normal. Lucy takes out one of her keys and summoning a celestial spirit.

" **Open the gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** " Lucy summoned.

Lucy summons the minotaur and checks the celestial wizard out.

"Hey there Lucy, you sure looking hot and it totally mooooooooos me." Taurus commented lovely.

"There's now time for that now, take down Sonic right now." Lucy commented.

"Sonic! Wait you don't love him anymore, does this mean that you love someone else?"

"I still love Sonic but he's being controlled by the darkness and I need you to help smack some sense into him!"

"You got it."

Taurus charged at Ragnarok with his axe and jumps in the air ready to swing his axe at Ragnarok but unfortunately, Ragnarok blasted him away with a dark purple energy beam sending him back to the celestial spirit world.

"Oh no… we got to help Sonic somehow." Lucy thought in fear.

Wendy build herself up and ready to use her magic.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blew a sky blue whirlwind of wind from her mouth over at Ragnarok and struck him sending him backwards. Lucy again use her keys and summoning Scorpio and blasted a whirlwind of wind over at Ragnarok combining their attack. Mirajane jumps in and creates a black and purple magic ball from her hands and blasts it over at Ragnarok and soon Max joined in using his same spell at Ragnarok. Cana use her cards and trapped Ragnarok to freeze him again like a statue that paralyze his body temporarily. Macao using Purple Rain blasting multiple magic balls at Ragnarok. All wizards working together to keep Ragnarok down, he trying his best to keep his guard up but all wizards together pushing Ragnarok back and soon they break his guards and pushes Ragnarok back with an explosion and stop their attack.

They waited patiently for the results if they got him or not.

"D-Did we get him?" Droy asked.

"I think so, I think we got him." Jet answered.

"You think." A voice interpret.

Everyone became shocked, only to see Ragnarok unscathed and walking through the smoke.

"You that altogether attack could stop me. Nobody can't stop me!" Ragnarok shouted.

He blasted a massive wave of dark purple energy from his body pushing the Fairy Tail wizards back forcing them to stay down on the ground.

"Now time I punish you for trying to pick a fight with me." Ragnarok planned.

Before Ragnarok could do anything else, he was soon interrupted by the master of the guild. Makarov made his appearance and stood face to face with Ragnarok.

"Sonic, I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. This darkness is controlling you and it's eating you away from the light. Don't let the darkness win, you're Sonic the Hedgehog not Ragnarok." Makarov reasoned.

"You're wrong old man, Sonic isn't here anymore its Ragnarok and Ragnarok will kill anyone that gets in my way." Ragnarok retorted.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Sonic inside. Sonic you got to fight back the darkness and bring back the fight. You can't let this curse win and takeover you, everyone needs you, I need you and we need your help to stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness. You're the only one that can defeat them and you're our only hope. Come back son, come back to Fairy Tail and comeback to your family."

"Master…" Mirajane trailed off.

Ragnarok remained silent for the moment, he frowned down looking at the ground. Makarov start to have a little hope that the reason gotten into Sonic and so did everyone but all of sudden, Ragnarok bring his attention and charges at Makarov and grabs him by the throat, lifting him up in the air.

"Wrong! I am Ragnarok, not Sonic. You can't free Sonic anymore, he's trapped in the pure eternal darkness and there's no escape. I've won and your so called hero isn't coming back!" Ragnarok reminded.

Makarov growled and pushing Ragnarok back with his magic.

"I don't know how you are inside but I demand you to bring back Sonic." Makarov demanded.

"I refuse to let him go and if you want to bring him back so badly, you're going to have to beat me to bring your hero back." Ragnarok retorted.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Makarov dashes at Ragnarok taking off the coat and engages in a battle with Ragnarok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Sonic's subconscious…_

The area and the whole world is filled with darkness and there was nothing there but only Sonic against the wall with dark shackles around his wrist restraining him against the wall in midair. There was darkness covering his lower and upper body and it slowly reaching to top to devour Sonic. Sonic didn't move or try anything but just remain there silently without no words to speak or say what's going through his mind. Sonic right now look too miserable and weak. His body had turn pale and the light within him almost faded away.

Moments after, the dark hedgehog appear in front of Sonic. It was the black and grey hedgehog named Darkness with a wide grin looking at the defeated Sonic.

"*Laugh* Yes! YES! I've finally did it, I've defeated the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog and the darkness almost devoured your soul and your heart. You'll be nothing but a memory and everyone will soon to forget about you. How does that feel Sonic?" Darkness questioned.

Darkness waited for a response but didn't get one as it was silent.

"Oh right, the silent treatment. The pain inside you is hurting your pride, your spirit, and your heart to fight back. You've given up Sonic, the pain from losing your cousin and best friend has taking a big toll on you and you couldn't handle the fact that you can't see them again. You're all alone here, alone in the dark, alone in the darkness, and alone with no one here to comfort you, cheer you up and lift up your spirits. You're always alone, there aren't any of your friend from Mobius here to help you anymore. You always depend on everyone to help you but now you can't anymore. You're alone and pathetic and it's making me happy to see your good spirit is not here anymore." Darkness pointed.

Darkness laughed at Sonic's defeat and couldn't help but to be so happy about Sonic's defeat. A second after, Sonic soon start to shed a tear from his right eye in sadness. Darkness notices it and smiled.

"Sad aren't we, you're showing emotions after being consumed in the darkness. Oh well, it was fun while it last. Time to devour your soul and take over your body and mind." Darkness commented.

Darkness began using his power to finish up covering Sonic with darkness and devouring his heart and soul and sucked it inside him and soon he finally taken Sonic and taking over his body and mind.

"Yes… this power. This unbelievable power, I can feel it and its overflowing. Now I can destroy the world and destroy anything that gets in my way. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed.

Darkness begin recreating his mind with darkness and chaos as the whole world and Earthland is being in flames and the destruction was beautiful to Darkness. Hearing the screams is like music to his ears, Darkness begin laughing and look around to see everyone in fear inside Sonic's body as Ragnarok.

"And now the whole world will now feel the wrath of eternal darkness." Darkness commented.

* * *

 _Magnolia…_

Ragnarok easily taking advantage as Makarov trying his best to defeat Ragnarok. He smiled evilly and summon a dark energy blade and swung it at Makarov but the master of the guild dodge the blade and backs a few feet away. Makarov blasting multiple yellow magic energy beams with the magic glyph. Ragnarok absorbing the beams and blasting them back over at Makarov. The master of the guild dodging as he evade the beams and slam his hands down creating another magic glyph under Ragnarok and summons the pillar of yellow magic to damage him.

Ragnarok disperses it with a snap of his fingers. Makarov blasted a beam of light magic over at Ragnarok, the dark hedgehog dodges it with a side step and charges at Makarov with sonic speed and begin pummeling him with serious attacks and finishes him off with a roundhouse kick sending the master a feet away and crashes to the ground. Makarov bouncing off the ground to get back to the fight.

Ragnarok blasting a few dark purple energy balls at him, Makarov dodging the attacks creates a wall of light magic to block off the attack. Ragnarok charges at Makarov, breaks through the light magic wall but no sign of Makaov. He look up to see Makarov up in the air and creates a giant arm and slam his giant fist at Ragnarok with a hard punch. Ragnarok blasted Makarov's fist away with a wave of dark energy.

Ragnarok launches up in the air and knee kicks Makarov, then grabs him in the face and slams him down to the ground with full force and tosses him away. Ragnarok creates energy into his hand and swung his hand creating a massive wave of dark purple energy over to Makarov and struck him with this attack making Makarov to scream in pain before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Makarov slowly gets up on his feet noticing Ragnarok walking slowly toward him.

"Give up old man, you can't bring back Sonic now that I've devoured his soul into the darkness." Ragnarok said causing Makarov and Fairy Tail stunned to hear that.

"What! You took over Sonic's body and mind altogether and you've completely controlled Sonic now?" Makarov questioned.

"That's right. There is no more Sonic, he will only be but a memory and now I have his power, his fighting abilities, and everything nothing won't stand in my way."

"I will find a way to bring Sonic back, I can't risk on losing him again. He's a part of my family!"

"Family is for the weak and friends are too weak to help. Darkness is the strength and the cure of all of pain and sadness."

"No. You're wrong, darkness only cause pain and sadness and it won't bring you happiness. The darkness will consume and take your light filling you into blackness with no escape. The darkness only cause nothing but pain and suffering."

"Say what you want but the darkness will always prevail and will always come back."

"Not if I got anything to say about it."

Makarov with a stern look, position himself bringing his hands together. He channeled his magic, creating a white magic sphere with his eyes turning yellow glowing with this spell.

"What the hell…" Ragnarok trailed off.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring Sonic back and I won't give up until I bring him back." Makarov exclaimed.

"That is not going to happen."

"Watch me! **Fairy Law!** "

Makarov blasted a massive light all over Magnolia like a pillar and everyone take cover to get away from the light. Ragnarok shielded himself but screaming as the light was too bright. Makarov use the powerful spell for a minute before the light had dispersed and Fairy Tail look to Makarov wondering if anything happen but turns out Ragnarok is still here and the darkness didn't vanquished that shocked everyone in the process.

"What? But… how…" Makarov trailed off stuttering with words.

"*Chuckle* You think that light of yours would vanquished me? How pathetic, you can't get rid of this darkness. Now It's my turn and time I pusnih you." Ragnarok smirked.

With that, Ragnarok charged and knee kicked Makarov to the ground and start to pummel the master without showing mercy and Fairy Tail could do nothing but to watch, weakened and couldn't bring themselves to come back and fight back after dealing with Ragnarok.

* * *

 _Darkness's subconscious…_

Darkness can feel that he's going to kill Makarov Dreyar and continue with his plan of destruction looking at the destruction of Earthland and the entire world.

"Now the whole world will be mine and without magic, the scum will only but fear me as Ragnarok and the destruction that I'm going to bring into this damn world." Darkness said with an evil grin.

Darkness continue with his victory and enjoy watching the destruction to Earthland but all of sudden, everything start to turn black surprising Darkness of this sudden action as he looked around.

"What the hell… what's going on here?" Darkness pondered.

* * *

 _Magnolia…_

Ragnarok continue pounding Makarov with that wide grin hearing Makarov screaming agony. Just when he goes for another punch but soon he stopped, feel the pain burning inside his body as he backed away from Makarov and clutch his head.

"What… what the hell is happening to me?" Ragnarok questioned.

* * *

 _Darkness's subconscious…_

Darkness looking around the place trying to find out what's going on.

"What the hell is going here and why is my body hurting for some reason. I better take care of this now." Darkness said as he went off to find the problem.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Ragnarok feeling the pain within him and Darkness could feel the problem in his subconscious. What could this mean, is the darkness soon coming to an end and what's causing this sudden action preventing Ragnarok and Darkness to stop their merciless ways?**

 **Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **GT Nation Dude: Yes. I have seen the movie Dark Knight Returns Pt. 2 and I've seen your idea. I'm not going to use that but I have something else in mind. Sorry for the late response by the way and thank you.**


	31. Act 3 Scene 3: True Light

Chapter 31: True Light

 _Darkness's Subconscious…_

Darkness roam around through the black room and couldn't find the source of the problem he sensed and feel within his body and it's hurting him from inside. The dark hedgehog wondered, pondering with questions to find what could be the source of problem preventing him to feel this pain.

"What the hell is going on in me and why do I feel this pain burning inside me." Darkness wondered.

* * *

 _Magnolia…_

Ragnarok clutching his head in pain, he screamed out loud trying to fight the pain. Fairy Tail rushed over to Makarov to check up on him.

"Are you ok master?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, what's going on with Ragnarok?" Makarov pondered.

"I don't know, all he did is just stop and clutch his head." Macao pointed.

"What's really going on here?" Wakaba asked.

"Beats me but only to find out what's going on with him or planning to trick us and try to do anything."

"Be ready, don't let your guard down." Makarov ordered.

"Got it." Everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Darkness Subconscious…_

Darkness wondered around through the darkness. He couldn't find where and where he's going and where it's taking him.

"I feel like I'm roaming around in circles. I can't even tell where I am or where I'm going." Darkness said in frustration.

As Darkness continuing walking to a straight path until he stumbles a statue of himself with some lights.

"What the… a statue of me? They sure got my appearance right." Darkness commented.

A second after, the head of Darkness's statue start to fall down and hits the ground.

"Ok what is going on here?" Darkness wondered.

He start to walk sees a path so he takes it wondering where it is leading him.

"Now where is this path leading me?" Darkness questioned.

Darkness soon got his answer when he stumbles the Magic Council destroying Darkness's old citadel making sure that no one can remember or set foot to it ever again.

"They're destroying my old citadel. Not to worry, I can create a new one but dangerous looking." Darkness shrugged.

Darkness walked away and continue walking to his path. He soon stumbled a few civilians talking about Darkness the Hedgehog.

"That Darkness the Hedgehog suck."

"He can't even beat Sonic."

"He doesn't have anything against him."

"All he cares about destruction so who gives a crap. At least Sonic beat the crap out of him and made sure we never see his ugly face again."

Darkness had enough with the enough and lash them out with pure rage.

"How dare they! How dare they disrespect my name!" Darkness yelled.

Darkness blasted a dark blue energy ball at them civilians but couldn't harm them. It was nothing but a mirage.

"A mirage. What the hell is really going on here! Show yourself!" Darkness demanded.

Darkness couldn't find anyone or spotted anyone to show their face so he kept going with the path. He soon stumbled to the room, he finds two people in the room as a reporter is interviewing with a local journalist.

"And so this Sonic the Hedgehog stops the bandits once more and saves a few citizens." The reporter said.

"That's right, it's all in the newspaper and I wrote it all down when I asked Sonic some questions."

"And what about Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"I'm sorry who now?"

"Darkness the Hedgehog. Sonic's arch-nemesis?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know… never mind. Let's get back to the other questions that I have for you.

"Oh yes certainly."

Darkness became stunned, shocked to hear that they forgot his name.

"What? They forgot about me? How can this be possible? I see where this is going whoever you are, nobody will not forget the name of Darkness the Hedgehog do you hear me! NO ONE!" Darkness refused.

Darkness soon found himself being stuck in the room.

"Now how can I get the hell out of here?" Darkness pondered.

Darkness start to look around, finds no door to get out of the room but a second after he found a crack on the wall so he uses his strength breaks the wall and steps out of the room to get out of the room but finds himself in another room with grey smoke on the ground.

"Where has this room taking me? I got to find a way out of here?" Darkness assured.

Darkness look around for an exit for only a few seconds. He heads to a wall to see if he can break free to exit the room. Darkness use his strength to break the wall to exit the room until it is reinforced and unbreakable.

"What? How is this wall can be that strong." Darkness wondered.

Just as Darkness turn around and look for another way until he jumped to see a statue of Sonic the Hedgehog. He destroys it with one punch. He look around a see a three more so he destroys them again but a second after more of the keep popping out so he destroys more and more of them with frustration but they can appearing as Darkness looking around and destroy them even using his powers to destroy the statues and after destroy another statue and more keep appearing, Darkness turn to destroy the nearby statue until suddenly, Sonic pops out of the statue and knee kicks Darkness and roundhouse kick him in the back of the head sending Darkness crashing against the wall creating a large crack on the wall.

Darkness let out a rage roar and just about to attack Sonic but he suddenly disappeared.

"Where the hell are you Sonic! Come face me!" Darkness demanded.

He didn't get no response so he scoffed it off and return his attention to the cracked wall.

"Coward. No matter, I'm getting out of here and no one is going to stop me." Darkness scoffed.

Darkness use his power blasting a beam of dark energy to break the wall and so he exits out of the room.

" _I have to admit, Sonic scared me back there but this problem I will soon find out soon enough._ " Darkness thought.

* * *

 _Magnolia…_

Ragnarok continue clutching his head to fight off the pain while Fairy Tail watch in awe including in suspicion wondering what's going on as they got ready, taking caution for anything to happen while watching. Makarov on the other hand trying to figure out what's going on with Ragnarok.

" _What's happening to Ragnarok, is he transforming? Could it be that something's controlling his mind? I have a bad feeling about this._ " Makarov thought with concern.

"Carla, what's going on?" Wendy asked.

"I am not sure child but be ready and don't let your guard down." Carla warned.

"Right."

Ragnarok don on his knees fighting off the pain with a loud scream, couldn't beat to take much pain.

"Get this pain away from me! It's hurting me!" Ragnarok yelled.

* * *

 _Darkness's Subconscious…_

Darkness following the path to wherever it's taking him. He tried figuring out what the problem he's dealing with as of now pondering with questions.

"What's going on here? Why is this darkness turning against me and what's the real cause of this problem?" Darkness questioned.

Sooner or later, Darkness appeared to be in some kind of an arena with some lights. He looked around in curiosity wondering what's going on.

"Arena? Why is an arena here?" Darkness wondered.

Darkness soon discovered the arena is filled with cages by looking at it almost like it's a prison. Darkness soon start to realize and figure out what's going on.

"So this problem drove me all the way here to this so called prison? What does this have to do with me?" Darkness wondered.

"Your existence." The voice interpret.

Darkness jumped up in surprise, looking around for the suspect that spoken to him.

"Who said that?! Come out and face me!" Darkness demanded with an anger tone.

Darkness looked around the building for the suspect with that stern look.

"You think you can get rid of me Darkness?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Darkness questioned.

"You think you've won?"

"Where are you!"

"You think the darkness could take me away?"

"Whoever you are show yourself or I'll find you and kill you myself!"

"I made a promise to my friends and family."

"What…"

"I will never backed down on my word and I will not give up."

"Who the hell are you! Show yourself you coward!"

"And I will not give into the darkness!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Darkness start blasting dark blue energy balls to find the person creating some explosions. A few seconds after, a cage soon came down behind Darkness, the dark hedgehog quickly turns around wondering who's inside the cage. The door slowly open, Darkness got ready for anything but recognize the person is standing in front of him.

"Sonic…." Darkness trailed off.

"Hey Darkness, did you miss me?" Sonic greeted.

"You're the one that's causing this problem? I should've known, now time to bring you back to the darkness."

Darkness extend his hands as darkness soon hurls over to Sonic to devour him back until Sonic's body shot the dark with light surprising Darkness.

"What? How is this possible?" Darkness wondered.

"Because my light, my light has return back and it's stronger than ever now and helped me break this curse." Sonic explained.

"No… NO! I will not let this happen. I came too far to fail now, you will not beat me yet again Sonic. This time, I'll MAKE SURE OF IT!"

Darkness charge at Sonic engulfing dark energy into his fist and strike a punch but Sonic caught his fist and pushes him back with a wave of blue energy from his back. It send Darkness back against the wall and so Sonic transform into **Super Sonic** and slowly walk over to Darkness with a stern look on his face. Darkness soon begin to slowly fear Sonic, he blasts some energy balls at him but it didn't hurt Sonic as it disperse the energy balls with light. Sonic got closer and grabs Darkness by his neck and lifts up and start weakening him by taking back his energy and power that Darkness took from him even his heart and soul out of his body.

Darkness struggled free from Sonic's grasps, he soon transforms into **Hyper Sonic** and look dead in the eye.

"I am Light. No darkness can't stop me and take me. I will keep my promise and my word and never give up. I'm just the hedgehog who loves the adventure and running in the speed of sound and the wind. I am Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic reminded.

Darkness try to strike Sonic but Sonic counter as he tosses Darkness away. Darkness then use his whatever power he has left to stop Sonic but the hyper hedgehog deflects the energy balls with his hand and so Sonic start pummeling Darkness with serious punches showing no mercy to the dark hedgehog and afterwards he kicks Darkness to the cage but Darkness grabbed the frames of the door preventing him from entering.

Sonic walk slowly to Darkness cracking his fists ready to finish all of this once and for all.

"Sonic wait, let's talk about this. Why don't we share bodies and minds, I won't do anything bad honest?" Darkness offered.

"No. I don't trust you, I never trust you Darkness. We had some huge battles but now I'm putting an end to all of this and end our war for good this time." Sonic refused.

Sonic begin delivering Darkness more and more serious punches beating down the dark hedgehog as Darkness holding on the door frames long as he could. His fingers begin slipping slowly from Sonic's aggressive pounding and a second after, Sonic finishes it off with a spinning heel kick right to the face sending Darkness spinning and hits the wall. Sonic then close the door and locks it as Darkness rushes to Sonic reaching his arm out to get Sonic but Sonic backed away.

"Sonic wait! Don't do this!" Darkness demanded.

"It's already done." Sonic stated.

"Don't leave Sonic, please! Let's work together?!" Darkness pleaded with desperation.

"Goodbye Darkness and see you never."

The cage soon pulled Darkness back into the secret room and locked Darkness away forever and Sonic soon turned around scoffing off Darkness. He then changes back to normal and look around.

"Now that's done and Darkness won't be in my life and my head ever again. Now time I get my body and mind back."

Sonic again transforms into **Hyper Sonic** and ascends up in the air building up his chaos energy.

"Now… **CHAOS CONTROL!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a massive wave of white energy along with light all over the room turning the screen with bright light.

* * *

 _Magnolia…_

Fairy Tail watching Ragnarok fighting off the pain as he kept screaming in agony. Soon after, he let out a loud scream as light begin to erupt from underground like a pillar and Ragnarok screamed from the light. His body soon begin changing while Fairy Tail watching in awe in utter shock. A minute after, the light disperse and with everyone looking on, their eyes widened of absolute shock of what they're seeing right now.

There was the true blue himself, Sonic who had return back to normal, his clothes and shoes change back to normal and shakes his head. He lifts his head up and sees Fairy Tail and Makarov in shock. He put out his signature smile before he can speak.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"SONIC!"

The wizards all rushed to Sonic to greet him. Wendy tackled Sonic to the ground hugging him tightly with tears from her eyes sobbing in joy.

"Daddy! It's really you." Wendy sobbed.

"Of course it's me, what you thought I left you guys hanging?" Sonic retorted smiling.

Lucy and Cana hugged Sonic and smother him with kisses on his cheek so did Laki. Elfman lifts Sonic up and hugged him tightly.

"You sure are a real man Sonic! It's so good to have you back!" Elfman said with tears of joy.

"Yeah thanks and… you're… crushing… me…" Sonic struggled.

Elfman notice and let's go of Sonic.

"Sorry about that, I'm just happy to see you're back." Elfman apologized.

"It's alright." Sonic accepted.

Mirajane approached to the true blue and pressed her lips against his giving him a soft passionate kiss before pulling away.

"I thought we never get to see you again." Mirajane assumed.

"Yeah Sonic, we thought we lost you into the darkness." Jet and Droy said with smiles.

"What happen Sonic?" Laki asked.

"I was in the darkness but my light didn't give up on me and reminded me that you guys are always there for me. The darkness made me believe all of that because of the curse that the Hedgehogs of Darkness planted me." Sonic answered.

Sonic checks his right arm, notices that the curse is no longer within him and the mark is gone and it return back to his original blue flame tattoo.

"We're just glad that you're ok Sonic." Romeo said.

"Yeah man, we thought we lost you." Wakaba assumed.

"I tried to reason with you in your mind but the darkness blocked me from communicating with you in your mind." Warren confessed.

"Is that so? I didn't know."

Sonic turn over to see Makarov walking over to him.

"Sonic." Makarov said.

"Makarov… I'm sorry if I did this to you. I'm so sorry." Sonic apologized.

"It is fine Sonic, you wasn't you so it was Ragnarok that did this to me."

"Yeah cutie, don't blame yourself on this one. Blame the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Cana assured.

"Thanks Cana. Right now I got some unfinished business with Blast and Toxic. They're the two Hedgehogs of Darkness left and I'm the one that can defeat them." Sonic exclaimed.

"Can you beat them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I can. I ain't backing down now and they're going to pay for killing my best friend and killing Kenny."

"Oh and we're sorry about Kenny." Makarov apologized showing his condolences.

"Don't. It's fine, I'm going to make them pay for it."

Sonic walks through Fairy Tail and just about to leave until Carla stopped him.

"Sonic, give those bastards hell for taking my beloved. Promise me you're make them pay." Carla requested.

"Certainly. I give them one for you." Sonic smirked.

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

Lucy rushes over to Sonic, the blonde celestial wizard pulled Sonic with a soft and passionate kiss on the lips showing her affection to the true blue. Sonic returning the kiss not wanting to reject it, Lucy deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around Sonic to make their kiss to be a little more exciting for three minutes before Lucy pulled away from Sonic.

"That's for good luck. Be careful." Lucy said kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Thanks and I will, this is going to be my toughest fight yet." Sonic nodded.

And so Sonic then dashes over to the battlefield to face off against the two remaining hedgehogs of the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

* * *

 _The Battlefield…_

Erza and the others reached to the control room and sees Kyouka up ahead and absorbing the power from the timer before Face can be activated which she had sped up the time to reach zero in order for Face to be activated to wipe out magic forever. Kyouka look over to the group with a smile. She changed into her etherious form, she gains a mask similar to her own with long structures on the side resembling horns. Her hair is replaced by a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reaches down her body and ends in another tuft. She wears pauldrons made of feathers and revealing black armor that covers her arms and wraps around her torso, revealing most of her stomach and breasts. Her legs are covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh where they are lined with feathers

"You're too late, Face is will soon to be active soon enough and there won't be anything for you to stop it." Kyouka exclaimed.

"I will not let you activate Face, I will do whatever I can to stop it." Erza determined.

"I would like to see you try."

A moment after, Blast and Toxic appeared in the scene shocking the group and Kyouka begin to smile. She walks over to the black and blue hedgehog and kisses him on the lips proceeding to make-out with him as Kyouka start rubbing on Blast's body before pulling away.

"Hey there good looking, I thought you never return." Kyouka assumed.

"Of course not, we had to take care of personal business." Blast responded.

"I'm glad that you're here, after all of this is done why don't you and I take care of our "business" in private."

"I can use a good relief."

"What have you done to my husband?" Erza demanded.

"Me and my brother Toxic turned him into the darkness. The darkness has full control of him and there isn't anything for you to bring back Sonic. Sonic is ours now and no one can help him."

"You guys are monsters." Happy commented.

"No, no my exceed friend we're not monsters... we're demons."

"Since we're here brother, why don't we assist your girlfriend here until Face is activated?" Toxic suggested.

"Excellent thinking. This won't take a minute."

"This is bad, we won't be able to defeat them Erza." Minerva reminded.

"I know but we have to try, everyone is depending on us."

Blast and Toxic were ready to take out the group until all of sudden, Blast gets kicked right in the face by an unknown character shocking everyone. It send Blast over to the wall and crashes against it. Everyone turn to see who's responsible, their eyes widened to see that Sonic no longer Ragnarok standing in the room cracking his fists with that stern look in his **Super Sonic 4** form.

"What's shaking?" Sonic greeted forming a smirk.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Sonic now back to the fight and ready to take on Blast and Toxic and Face is nearly activated. Everything now is at stake and all up to Sonic to defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Erza to stop Face. What will happen, can Erza stop face in time? Will Sonic defeat Blast and Toxic or fail?**

 **Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	32. Act 3 Scene 4: Fight for Magic

Chapter 32: Fight for Magic

Sonic in the room shocking everyone by his appearance. It surprised Erza the most, she had thought that she lost Sonic by the darkness but turns out that Sonic fought back the darkness and return back to everyone. The titania rushed over and aggressively kiss him on the lips with full affection for his shocking return. Sonic returning the kiss as everyone watching. Minerva became jealous to see the titania having her moment and making out with the blue blur.

The make-out session lasted for a minute before pulling away.

"You've returned." Erza smiled.

"Yeah I sure did, I had to tie up loose ends." Sonic retorted.

"I'm just glad that you're safe and you've returned to me. I'm sorry about Kenny."

"It's fine, I got some unfinished business with those punks."

Sonic kiss Erza again before turning his attention over to Blast and Toxic.

"How are you still here? The darkness should've taken over you by now with that curse." Toxic assumed.

"Yeah but my light saved me including my Chaos Energy. All of that is taken care of and right now we got some unfinished business." Sonic reminded.

Blast gets up on his feet and walks to his brother to stand aside.

"You have ruined our plans and ruined the curse but now you're pissing me off Sonic. I'm going to make sure you never should've returned." Blast threatened.

"Well bring it on, I'm ready to kick your ass." Sonic provoked.

Blast growled, he was just about to attack but Toxic stopped him.

"No way brother, you better let me take care of him. You still got to put our secret plan into action." Toxic reminded.

"Ah yes, I forgotten about that. Alright Toxic, don't underestimated Sonic I can tell how strong he's become."

"I know, I like a challenge."

Blast teleported out of sight to get out of here. Sonic charge to the leader preventing him from leaving but Toxic summons green lighting and uses a lightning whip to stop Sonic by wrapping the lightning whip around him.

"Let's take this elsewhere." Toxic suggested as he took Sonic away and out of the room to a different place where they can fight.

Erza rushes over to Sonic's aid to stop Toxic but Kyouka stopped Erza appearing in front of her.

"You won't be going anywhere. Your fight is with me and I'm going to enjoy torturing you." Kyouka grinned.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Toxic has taken Sonic a few miles away from Tartaros to the canyons and so Toxic tosses Sonic with his lightning whip through the large pillar of the canyon breaking it into pieces and hits the ground. Sonic roll backwards, recover himself bouncing off the ground and skidded the ground to stop himself. Toxic come in, flying over to Sonic blasting a few green ki balls over to the blue blur. Sonic transforms into **Super Sonic 4** and jumps in the air, dashing to Toxic and so the two hedgehogs clashed, engaging into their battle as Sonic takes the first hit with a elbow to Toxic in the jaw then slams him down with a choke slam.

Toxic blasted Sonic a feet away with his ki energy and start shooting more ki energy balls with dark green lightning dancing around it. Sonic side step to dodge the energy balls and dash over to Toxic and struck Toxic with a fierce punch as he build up energy into his fist and swung his fist using **Comet Punch**. Toxic sent flying over to the wall of the canyon creating an impact with cracks onto the wall. Sonic launches up air dashing over to Toxic, curls himself into a ball with energy into it. He struck and bashed Toxic through the wall with a homing attack with full force. Seconds after, the wall to the other side breaks and Sonic kicking Toxic in the air then teleport to a different location. Sonic reappear and axe kick Toxic down to the ground with strong force with his kick using **Sonic Eagle**. Afterwards, Sonic builds up energy from his hands and activate his ability to use on Toxic.

" **Chaos Arrow Barrage!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic began blasting multiple and rapid red energy balls at Toxic for a few seconds then finishes it off with a massive red lightning energy spear and shots it over at Toxic creating a pillar explosion making the color red. Sonic descends down to the ground taking caution, waiting for the smoke to clear off. A minute after, the smoke had faded away and it showed Toxic unscathed. The attacks didn't harm Toxic nor the abilities from Sonic damaged Toxic and the black and green hedgehog just smirked who shakes the dirt off and crack his neck.

"I must admit, that actually hurt a bit. You've gotten stronger the last time we met Sonic. It's no wonder you've defeated my best friend Flame. He must've had a nice descent fight with you." Toxic said.

"Yeah he sure did but after all I came on top and beat his ass. Now it's your turn and after I'm done with you I'm going after your brother." Sonic assured.

"Is that so? While I'm here I won't let you get anywhere near my brother. We tried to turn you into the darkness but now you succeed to destroy our plans, we'll just have to go with Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"To kill you in return and continue with our destruction of this world and the entire universe."

"That's not going to happen pal, not on my watch."

"*Chuckle* So predictable as ever and that's what makes you so strong. No matter, you've gotten completely strong and your power level had increased now time I get serious."

"You mean you've been holding back this entire time?"

"That's right, I used 30% of my power but now I'll use my full power to kill you."

Toxic takes his jacket off and tosses it to the side reviewing to have on a black sleeveless shirt with green highlight to it. His arms even showed tribal markings as they are the color green like tattoos. His left forearm show some markings around it including his wrist and his right arm being covered with flame tattoos on his upper and forearm even the wrist. Toxic crouch down and began powering up to his maximum power to one hundred percent. Sonic watching in awe, he sensing Toxic's power increasing ten times fold and he couldn't believe how stronger and powerful Toxic's become.

"His power is stronger than Flame's power. How can he be holding this much power this whole time?" Sonic thought.

Toxic let out a loud roar while powering up. His eyes start glowing green increasing his power. It didn't take that long to reach to full power and so Toxic reached to the maximum and stopped the power up and stood up straight. He then have green electricity dancing around him. Green aura around him like crazy like flames and disperse it. Toxic channel his ki energy as he control lightning but that's not all, it shocked Sonic when he sees green fire on his left hand causing Toxic to smirk.

"You can use fire too?" Sonic pointed.

"Indeed. Flame gave me this power before he died." Toxic confessed.

"Wait what? You're telling me that you gain your comrade's power whenever he dies?"

"That's right. Flame died in honor and he gave me and my brother his ki energy and his power making us stronger than ever. Now I want you in your best form, transform into you Hyper form that you've been all this time."

"Wait you knew about my Hyper form?"

"Precisely. I want you at your best so come on, transform to your hyper form."

"If you insist."

Sonic let out a loud cry channeling his chaos energy as lightning begin to appear in the skies. His body begin to transforming, turning his fur color into white and his eyes turning purple transforming into his hyper forming naming it Hyper Sonic. Sonic now had white aura around him, powered up to the strongest form.

"Now that's more like it, now let the games begin." Toxic said before dashing over to Sonic.

"Time to party." Sonic retorted before dashing to Toxic.

Both hedgehogs charge at each other and by an inch closer, both readied themselves as they swung their fists colliding their fists together that created a shockwave engaging in a battle to continue with their showdown.

* * *

 _The Control Room…_

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – War with a Demon***

Kyouka doing everything in her power as time begin to speed up and Erza doing everything in her power to prevent Face to be activated to reach zero. Kyouka in her etherious form to speed up the time and costing her life. Erza requipped her **Arma Dura Fairy Armor** and dash over to Kyouka, slashed her with her swords hoping it would do some damage but Kyouka secretly broke her armor surprising Erza to go back to her blouse and skirt shocking Minerva and the exceeds.

"Did you see that?" Happy pointed.

"I certainly did. She just broke her armor like nothing happened." Pantherlily said.

Kyouka turned around with that sadistic smirk.

"You can't beat me, my power is increasing. I'm getting stronger by the minute." Kyouka said.

Erza requipped again this time to her **Black Wing Armor** and charges at Kyouka with a battle cry. Kyouka swung her claws but Erza saw it coming and dodge the claws and swung her swords at the demon. Kyouka again swung her claws which creates a shockwave from underground and Erza evade the shockwave then another one coming Kyouka.

"My power keep growing, I'm getting stronger." Kyouka again said.

" _I got to stop her and stop Face fast._ " Erza thought.

Erza dodged another shockwave made by Kyouka and so Erza had enough and charge at Kyouka readied her swords at Kyouka and pass through her but Kyouka countered Erza swinging her claws at Erza to back her away. Erza recovers herself quickly and gets back into the fight. Kyouka use her claws to pick up a big rubble and tosses it over at Erza. The titania dodge the rubble as it crash and breaks into pieces and Erza charges at Kyouka once more but Kyouka blocked her off, pushing her away with another shockwave.

Minerva looking on the fight, witnessing the demon curse power is increasing more and more.

"Is this the curse power that supposedly to surpass Magic itself?" Minerva questioned.

Kyouka formed her signature evil smile before she can even respond.

"By forming a link with the Face activation lacrima, my life will be spent when it is set in motion." Kyouka retorted.

Erza swung her sword while dashing to Kyouka but the demon dodge the sword and jumps on top of the ruined wall.

"I have no regrets. If this will bring back Master END. If this is how we can go to Zeref then I will do whatever I can to achieve that goal." Kyouka determined.

Kyouka again blasted another shockwave over to Erza as she shielded herself from the shockwave with her forearms.

"How powerful is she?" Pantherlily questioned.

Erza's armor begin to shatter a little from the shockwave.

"Her armor again." Happy noticed.

"Why are you all going this far to activate Face?" Erza questioned.

"It's fate. We demons of the Boof of Zeref are destined to return back to him!" Kyouka retorted.

Kyouka used her claws to lift up a nearby rubble.

"Mard Geer said it was a like a homing instinct. All of us were born from Zeref, and so we shall go back to him." Kyouka continued tossing the rubble.

Erza dodging the rubble tossed by Kyouka, readied her swords.

"So you chose death? You gave up going forward with your comrades!" Erza questioned.

"Shut up!" Kyouka demanded.

Kyouka charge at Erza swinging her claws at her but Erza dodging the claws to counter Kyouka wth a kick to her face. Kyouka growled, she blocked off Erza's sword and pushed her back a feet away. Erza did a backflip and requip to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and summon a few swords and hurls them over to Kyouka. Kyouka jumps out of the wave from the swords, she create another shockwave over to Erza but the titania blocked it off but somehow it blew her over to a wall crashing against it with her back. Kyouka jumps down and charges to Erza with another strike but the titania soon gets out of the way when Kyouka slammed her claws against the wall causing the wall to break into pieces and Erza hurls more swords after summoning them with her magic countering the demon.

Kyouka growled after she had blocked a few swords and goes after Erza continuing their fight while her life still speeding up the time to activate Face.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Revenge of Alice***

Natsu, Sting, and Rogue the dragon slayers joined forces and they go up against the Underworld King Mard Geer. They use their magic to gain the upper advantage to get Mard Geer but no hope as Mard Geer proving to be difficult for the dragon slayers to defeat. Natsu charges at Mard Geer engulfing his flames into his fist that strike Mard Geer using **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. Mard Geer backed away and summoning thorns and the dragon slayers dodge away the thorns as Mard Geer continue to evade the dragon slayers' abilities and their melee strikes with his reflexes.

Mard Geer ducked down at Sting try using **White Dragon Claw** but end up missing. Rogue goes on to use his **Shadow Dragon Claw** but Mard Geer smirked and dodges it tricking the shadow dragon slayer to hit Sting by accident. Natsu engulfs flames into his foot and spun around to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick to the demon king. Mard Geer again summoned thorns to block off the kick and pushed Natsu back sending him crashing to the wall.

Sting and Rogue then try using **White and Shadow Drive** to use the speed and get the upper advantage to Mard Geer. He start to smirk and again use his reflexes dodging the twin dragon slayers **White and Shadow Drive** making them get frustrated and so Sting then use another spell with his magic to get the upper advantage surprising Mard Geer with a surprise attack. Sting head up in the air and shoot a large white beam over at the demon king.

" **White Dragon Holy Breath!** " Sting shouted.

Mard Geer dodges the white beam by jump in the air as the beam created a white explosion. Natsu launches up in the air knowing this is his chance for an attack so he engulfs his fists with flames and swung his fist right to Mard Geer for an incoming punch.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Mard Geer smiled, he counters Natsu off with his telepathy with a push and sends Natsu coming down crashing to the ground and slides to the rubble and Mard Geer summons his chair and takes a see smirking to the dragon slayers.

"If that's your limit then you might as well give up now while you still can." Mard Geer warned.

Natsu glared at the demon king. Sting and Rogue regroup with Natsu as he picks himself up to his feet.

"You all right Natsu?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. Like that second-rate attack isn't going to scratch me." Natsu responded.

"So you guys can still fight?" Mard Geer pointed.

"Damn right. It's a competition. I'm gonna to be the one to take you down."

"Wait you still remembered that?" Sting and Rogue questioned with unison.

"Yeah. No way I'm going to lose you guys."

Mard Geer got into contact with Kyouka demanding her to activate Face quickly but got no response. He notices that she's in a fight with the titania and let her be.

"It seems that she's still in a fight and forgotten my voice. But at least she's doing her job so that's a good sign." Mard Geer said with a smirk.

"Hey why the hell would you guys want to wipe out magic all across the continent?" Sting questioned.

Mard Geer simply chuckle at this question before answering it.

"By removing all magic, END's seal will be broken." Mard Geer answered.

Natsu started to notice the book that Mard Geer was holding which it is the word: END.

"That book…" Natsu trailed off.

"Right now, he's in that form, but END is the strongest demon of the Book of Zeref and the master of Tartaros. By reviving END, we shall be able to return to Zeref." Mard Geer continued.

"But I still don't get." Sting said trying to figure it out.

"Incomprehensible. If you really want to see your boss that badly, go see him for yourself." Rogue suggested.

"You all call yourselves sons of dragons but in the end, you all are just mere humans. Is it so difficult to understand?" Mard Geer questioned.

"Hey watch it bub!" Natsu warned.

"Have you ever thought about why Zeref had created us? None of my underlings realized it. We etherious have something like a strong obsession that demands we "return to Zeref". It's an order on the generic level. Return to Zeref, I want to see Zeref, for Zeref. Those are feelings. All of them come down to one truth."

Mard Geer continued on to speak about Zeref.

"Zeref cursed himself for being immortal and wished to die. The final destination of that wish was the creation of being that could kill him. Those who are born to murder Zeref. They are the demons of the Book of Zeref." Mard Geer said.

"What…" Natsu trailed off.

"END was his masterpiece. But something must've happened, because he was sealed again in the book.A seal that could never be broken here in Earthland, a world overflowing with magic. However, when Face makes magic all across the continent disappear, the seal will be broken and END will return."

Mard Geer raise up from his seat with that sinister smile and that look.

"Then he will defeat Zeref. That is our wish, as well as Zeref's." Mard Geer finished.

"A fight with Zeref." Natsu said.

"And you involved humans in this business that has nothing to do with us!" Sting assumed.

"When you walk somewhere, do you go out of your way to avoid stepping on weeds in the path?" Mard Geer questioned summoning more thorns.

The thorns hit Sting and Rogue out of the way catching them off guard as Natsu looking on with shock.

"Sting, Rogue!" Natsu cried.

All of sudden, the thorn smacked Natsu and wrapped them up squeezing them so they won't escape. Mard Geer then creates a flower with chains around it with a smile to use it on Natsu.

"This is my Prison Flower. A flower that will bloom the underworld." Mard Geer said commanding his flower to eat up Natsu.

"Natsu! Get out of there!" Sting warned.

Natsu try struggling free to get out of dodge as the flower was about to devour the fire dragon slayer when all of sudden the ice appear and froze the plant and breaks free even freed the dragon slayers. Mard Geer recognizes the magic elsewhere as he wondered. Natsu try figuring out what's happening when something wrapped his neck appearing to be the scarf.

"My scarf." Natsu noticed.

"I found it."

Natsu turn to his left to see the shirtless man appearing next to him. It was Gray Fullbuster making his appearance with that stern look.

"If it's important to you, then don't lose it." Gray advised.

"Whoa this magic…" Sting trailed off.

"When did you…" Natsu questioned.

"Who are you?" Mard Geer demanded.

"I'm the **Devil Slayer** that came here to defeat you." Gray responded lifting his right arm up with ice aura around the arm.

"Devil Slayer you say?"

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

If dragon slayer magic is for dragons and god slayer magic is for gods, then…" Mard Geer trailed off.

"This is the magic to defeat demons." Gray stated.

Gray shows a mark on his arm and charges at Mard Geer. He then summons the ice pillar that freezes Mard Geer inside him with this magic. The demon king slowly recognizes this type of magic.

" _This is Silver's magic._ " Mard Geer thought.

Mard Geer breaks free from the ice pillar.

"I knew that he would betray me one day. Although I haven't realized it would take this form. Fate is amusing indeed." Mard Geer said summoning more thorns.

Gray channel his magic and use it to freeze the thorns within seconds.

"He freeze the thorns in an instant." Rogue commented.

"Amazing." Sting said in shock.

Mard Geer summoning more thorns over at Gray. He again use his magic again to freeze more thorns with that stern look.

"I don't think it's one damn bit amusing. For the sake of my dad's wish I will destroy you!" Gray insulted.

"Wait dad…" Natsu inquired.

Gray jumps up in the air and dives down with an ability of his own.

" **Ice Make: Devil Sword!** " Gray shouted.

Just when Gray could get a drop on the demon king when all of sudden, someone came and defend Mard Geer as he bash Gray and send him flying away and hits the ground. Natsu, Sting, and Rogue notice the character shocking Sting and Rogue of his appearance.

"Oh yes, I forgot. The one who was at the peak of your human's guild. Naturally he was reborn as a demon." Mard Geer explained.

Sting and Rogue who recognize the familiar face who stood in front of them with red eyes. It was none other than Jiemma himself who have been revived as a demon.

"Wasn't he Sabertooth's master?" Natsu questioned.

"So they made you and Minerva both demons, huh?" Gray asked.

"Made me? Wrong. I obtain this power of my very own will. To become the strongest of all!" Jiemma corrected.

"So you gave up being a human for that?" Rogue inquired.

"That's insane." Sting commented.

"*Chuckle* A demon with power that surpasses far surpasses the Nine Demon Gates. My new servant." Mard Geer explained.

"What? Servant? My name is known throughout the land, and you call me servant Underworld King! After I dispose these whelps, you're next!" Jiemma warned.

"Oh boy, looks like I'm late for the party." The voice said.

Everyone turn to see the black and blue hedgehog making his appearance with that sinister smile. Natsu and Gray recognize the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"Blast!" Natsu and Gray cried in unison.

"Hello to you two imbeciles. It seems that you guys have a handsful with these pests. No matter, I could use an adrenaline rush." Blast smirked.

"Blast, I was hoping that you weren't going to show up." Mard Geer smiled.

"So this is Blast the Hedgehog and the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. What a joke, after I'm done with these guys, Mard Geer, I'll be coming after you." Jiemma warned.

"*Laugh* You think you can take me one old man, tough luck. You got nothing on me, my fight is with Sonic and nobody else's."

"Wait Sonic is back!" Natsu asked.

"Yes. He somehow broke the curse and the darkness with his light. He's dealing with my brother but however that won't stop me from killing you guys."

Natsu got ready as Blast continue making his way over to the group until sudden, he was struck in the face by a fist punching him right in the face that send Blast skidding to the ground with a trail of rubble to it. Blast look over, unscathed to see the giant making his appearance that shocked everyone except for Blast. It was none other than Zack Hyperion himself. Zack had one the battle outfit of assassin's creed syndicate outfit mixing with Ragna the Bloodedge's outfit.

"Well if it isn't the black dragon slayer himself." Blast said.

"Zack!" Natsu shouted.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked.

"Yeah isn't the Magic Council here to arrest your ass?" Sting expected.

"Yeah but I came here to help. I have some unfinished business with Blast the Hedgehog here." Zack retorted.

"You're not worth my time giant freak. I won't waste any time to deal with you but you can try and deal with Mard Geer yourself." Blast suggested.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my master!"

"Angry are we?"

"Shut up!"

Zack charges at Blast for an incoming strike but Blast blasted the black dragon slayer away a few feet to the wall.

"How pathetic, here I thought you were going to give me the challenge. I have other business I must intend to but on the other note, I guess I can play with you a little." Blast shrugged.

"Good. I'm getting pissed!" Zack shouted.

Zack launches over to Blast but the hedgehog grabbed him by the neck and swung him around, tossing him through the wall and pursue to fight Zack. Sting and Rogue bring up their courage and fight off their former master Jiemma and Natsu and Gray focus their fight to Mard Geer. The demon king had decided to transform to use his etherious form. Natsu and Gray stood in watch as he begin to slowly transform into in second and afterward he looked completely different. His body becomes more muscular, and his skin darkens and gains the ragged pattern of his cloak. He gains long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and retains his ponytail. Mard's fingers are replaced with claws and his ears become elongated and elf-like. He gains large, bat-like wings that are both light and dark in color. Feathers also sprout from his wrists and collar.

"My name is Etherious Mard Geer. King of the Underworld and an absolute demon." Mard Geer said ready to fight.

"Natsu…" Gray trailed off.

"Yeah I know." Natsu retorted.

Both Natsu and Gray got to their fighting stance and readied their magic for the final fight.

"In the name of Fairy Tail, we're gonna take your ass down!" Natsu warned.

"Come humans, this is the final battle." Mard Geer provoked.

* * *

 _With Sting and Rogue…_

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – The Fatal Star***

He twin dragon slayers engage in the fight with Jiemma as they throw off some melee attacks together at Melee as the former master of Sabertooth blocking them off with his arms then counters them as he grabbed them by the heads and slam them together and tosses them away. Sting and Rogue landed on their feet, rush back over to Jiemma throwing off multiple strikes to the former master of the Sabertooth guild. Jiemma easily blocked off their attacks and basked them up and throws off a fierce punch punching the ground with intense force as the twin dragon slayers dodged the punch and regroup.

Jiemma looking on ready to fight as Sting begun questioning Jiemma something.

"Did you bring in our lady Minerva into this?" Sting asked.

JIeema went to respond that.

"That girl was pretty useless. I thought she would improve slightly if given the power of a demon but it seems weaklings will always be weaklings." Jiemma answered bluntly.

"She's your daughter! How could you do that?!" Rogue questioned with an outburst.

"Wrong! I only had her to pass down my powerful blood to future generations."

"Shut the hell up!" Sting demanded.

Sting charging over to Jieema which struck him with a punch sending Jiemma skidding back a feet away having no effect to the punch. Jiemma raise his hands pointing at Sting and shot a spiral purple beam at the white dragon slayer. Rogue appear behind Jiemma like a shadow but Jiemma sensed him coming and bashings his fist at him to the ground with immense strength.

"You two whelps think you've taken over Sabertooth with this level?" Jiemma questioned with insults.

Rogue slowly stood back up to his feet, struggling to keep his balance from falling back to the ground.

"We… took back Sabertooth. Back what the guild is supposed to be…" Sting retorted.

"Don't make me laugh you runts!" Jiemma insulted.

He struck Rogue but had no effect on him by a white blast.

"Sabertooth is meant to be the strongest all in Fiore. But your weakness has ruined it!" Jiemma insulted.

"I admit it we were… weak. The weakness of thinking of fellow members as less than comrades. We want nothing more to do with a guild like that." Sting admitted.

"To become a strong guild in its truest sense we've started again from zero." Rogue continued.

"That's why it's high time…"

"You're gone for good."

Sting and Rouge altogether struck their punches at Jiemma. He easily blocked their punches and laugh at them.

"A truly strong guild you say? I've learned that doesn't exist! The strongest is the individual" Jiemma exclaimed.

"You're wrong, it does exist. The strong guild it's right around the corner. We're lucky to have met such a strong, kind honest guild." Sting retorted.

"Fools! Relying on others is for the weak! Weak! Weak! Weak! That's is the ultimate definition of weak!"

"Even so, we're living for somebody's sake! Just like Fairy Tail we're strong. Strong like our idol Sonic who never gives up on tight situations such as fighting Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiless the Dark, even the fighting the Hedgehogs of Darkness right now for taking away his cousin. That never stopped him nor made him weak. He kept bringing himself up, keeping his head up high and continue to fight and become strong to protect his friends and family that he loves so much including the innocents of people that he's fighting for."

"And that's how strong Fairy Tail have become from keep fighting to protect and what they believe in. They believed in Sonic. They got stronger for what they've done and the inspiration that Sonic has given them to believe in." Rogue added.

"What! How can you be so sure that you two imbeciles think you can be strong as Sonic?" Jiemma questioned.

"Because Sonic has a strong will, a strong heart, and a strong light. Every time he's in a tough situation and in the darkness he never gives up never backs down on anything. It's his friends, the civilians and his family that gives him the strength. Sonic isn't just our idol or a superstar."

"He's a hero, a symbol of hope that inspires every guild the strength to keep going and filled us with the light from the darkness and made us stronger and fight for what we believe in." Sting finished.

"Nonsense! I don't believe that crap!" Jiemma refused.

"We're going to sew up your twisted wound…" Rogue trailed off.

"With a white and black bond!" Sting finished.

The twin dragon slayers dash over to Jiemma for the finishing blow with white and black slashes all over Jiemma with rapid speed.

" **White Shadow Dragon Silk!** " Sting and Rogue shouted in unison.

Jiemma screamed in agony as the twin dragon slayers prepared the finishing blow on the former master of the Sabertooth guild. After seconds with the speed, the defeated Jiemma soon collapsed to the ground that reached his demise and a minute after, Sting and Rogue soon passed out as they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Gray…_

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – The Face of Death 2***

The two wizards of Fairy Tail engage in a showdown with Mard Geer in his etherious form. He summoned his thorns once more over to Natsu and Gray. Both use their magic as Gray freezes the thorns and Natsu burning the thorns. Mard Geer flew over to the two wizards, grab them by the heads and slammed them against the ground, grinding them against the ground to leave a trail of rubble in the way. Natsu and Gray come right back as they recover themselves, grabs Mard Geer each of his arm and channel their magic and struck down the demon king to the ground with fierce force.

Mard Geer didn't felt anything so he grabs both Natsu and Gray, ascends up in the air with his wings and throws them back down to the ground with brute force. He then shot a beam of white and grey power from his palm over to Natsu and Gray. They both get out of dodge from the beam and so Natsu then builds his fire dragon magic into his stomach ready to unleash it out on Mard Geer.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu blew a massive stream of fire from his mouth over to the demon king. Mard Geer evade the flames away with his wing flying out of reach. Gray went on to use his magic as well building up ice within him.

" **Ice Demon Rage!** " Gray shouted.

Gray blew a stream of ice from his mouth just like Natsu's like a blizzard hurricane at Mard Geer. He again dodge the ice just like how he evade the flames from Natsu's dragon slayer abilities. Mard Geer then use his curse magic and summon more thorns as they formed into a giant boulder hurling over to Natsu and Gray. Both wizards then worked together as they punch through the boulder with rapid speed like punching a punching back going right at it. Seconds after, it start to crack with light from the rapid punches and few more seconds after it start to break, destroyed in rubble like pieces.

Gray press on and got into motion to use his ice make magic.

" **Ice Make: Gungnir!** " Gray shouted.

Gray summons an uproar ice made of gigantic spear from underground to Mard Geer. He quickly gets out of the way then sudden the ice breaks reviewing to be Natsu who has been inside the ice.

"Man that's cold." Natsu commented.

" _What… inside the ice?_ " Mard Geer thought in shock.

Natsu creates a sphere made of flames from his hands in the air.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu slam the brilliant flame at Mard Geer, impacted him that send him flying down to the ground crashing with loud shudder to the ground. Gray looking on as Natsu jumps down to regroup with Gray.

* * *

 _With Zack…_

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Titans in Desolation***

Blast walking slowly over to the black dragon slayer. Zack spit out blood from his mouth as Blast begin to slowly smirk.

"Is that the best you can do? I know you can do better than that since your last fight with Erebus." Blast taunted.

"Shut up! I'll make you pay for killing my master. Which reminds me, how the hell did you even created Erebus? The anti-Zack to be exact?" Zack questioned.

"Oh what a great question. You see Zack, we used your blood that you had left in the trail after surviving the explosion from that prison carriage. We end up creating a powerful wizard, clone, dragon slayer whatever you want to call it and made it pure evil. He did had your traits, your memories, even your abilities but they were black god slayer magic which we implanted him with that type of magic. Erebus is the one who found your master by sensing his presence a little far from our destination so we happened to pay your master a visit and Erebus is the one who beat up your master and left him brutally beaten like weakling he was for defending himself and that's how he found you by sensing your presence even caught your scent as well."

"What…"

"We used the spell that we read from the book from the library at the Magic Library. The spell we used to create Erebus is called **Darkness Creation**."

"A dark magic spell?"

"Yes and we put the finish touches into it. We added dark magic mixed with the sample of your magic from your blood that had created your evil counterpart. Until then we created a perfect counterpart and Erebus himself had a big and nasty grudge against you filled with rage and sadness filled in the darkness which that you had felt when you fought Sonic a few months back after he defeated Darkness the Hedgehog."

"No…"

"So that's pretty much about it. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to find your master Rai Gadder after all, I let Erebus take all of his rage to lash it out on him and let him give him a terrifying beatdown that he'll never forget."

Blast begin to laugh at Zack's reaction filled with anger within him. Zack couldn't take much more of Blast's merciless attitude and so he let out a loud battle cry as he charge at him engulfing his fist with darkness.

" **Black Dragon Iron Fist!** " Zack shouted.

Zack swung his fist over at Blast to deliver a fierce punch to the black and blue hedgehog. Blast just simply smirked, he catch Zack's fist with one splitting second shocking Zack with the surprised reaction. He then swung Zack and slammed him down to the ground with immense strength. Zack pride himself up on his feet and charge at Blast throwing off rapid of serious punches and kicks to the dark hedgehog. Blast easily dodging every attack being thrown to him by Zack using his reflexes and his hands behind his back clasping together. Zack again let out a loud battle cry with pure rage within his voice making Blast to laugh at the black dragon slayer.

"*Laugh* Keep attacking me, it's no use to fight me. I'm more faster, stronger, and powerful than you black dragon slayer." Blast taunted.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Zack barked.

Zack swung his fist again but Blast dodge it and flew a feet away from Zack landing on the ground perfectly. Zack builds up black magic into him with black aura around him ready to unleash out an ability of his black dragon slayer magic.

" **Black Dragon Roar!** " Zack shouted.

Zack blasted a massive beam of darkness from his mouth over at Blast. The dark hedgehog extend his hand out, creates a blue energy barrier that blocked the dragon roar without any trouble surprising Zack of this sudden action. After that's done and Zack stopped using his roar. Blast teleported in front of Zack inches close to him, it shocked Zack with fear in his eyes and again Blast extend his hand to his forehead. He just simply said one word before doing anything else.

"Despicable." Blast commented bluntly.

Blast blasted Zack with a shockwave of wind gust from his pal sending the giant black dragon slayer flying over to a nearby wall and crashes right toward it causing the wreckage to break and the rubble fall down to Zack. Blast just smirked watching the rubble came crashing down to Zack. A few seconds after, Zack burst out through the rubble and activated his **Dragon Force**. Blast continue smirking as Zack charging over at Blast yet again. He shakes his head in disbelief and so Zack again throwing multiple and rapid punches at Blast this time Blast blocking the punches and using his reflexes with a smile on his face. A few seconds after, Blast delivers a surprising punch right to Zack's stomach that had Zack screamed in agony, coughing out blood from his mouth and Blast finished it off with a spinning heel kick sending Zack over to a broken pillar that crash and came down to him.

Blast bush himself off before looking over to Zack who got back up.

"Give up Zack, you're only making this much worse like how it is right now." Blast insisted.

"Hell no! Not until I have my vengeance." Zack refused.

"Alright then, suit yourself."

Zack began to build up some magic to use one of his secret dragon arts to the dark hedgehog hopefully that he can add some damage to the black and blue hedgehog. Zack start by charging his fist with darkness with large quantity of dark magic energy. Blast looking on with interesting wondering what Zack is planning to do. Seconds after, Zack then charged up his energy and charges at Blast to unleash his ability with his magic.

" **Black Dragon King's Destruction Fist!** " Zack shouted.

Zack delivers a fierce and terrifying yet powerful punch over to Blast that created a massive explosion of darkness around Blast creating a massive shockwave with this punch. Delivering massive damage to his opponent with this powerful spell. The smoke had covered the area from the spell and slowly it died down, fading away to show the results.

" _I got him. This time this spell shoot leave him into pieces._ " Zack thought.

Zack waited for the results to see if he got Blast or not. Seconds later, Zack's eyes widen of absolute shock when Blast who wasn't hurt, he was unscathed. He was invincible and invulnerable after taking the massive attack coming Zack. He pulls his fist away and backed away slowly.

"Just… what the hell are you guys?' Zack asked in shock.

"We're the ultimate." Blast answered.

Blast then extends his hand out and blasted Zack with a blue energy ball with black lightning dancing around it and exploded on Zack. He screamed in agony from the explosion, creating some tatters on his battle clothes and so Zack has a few cuts and burns on his body and with that Blast just simply laughed at Zack making the dragon slayer to get more angry.

"I must admit I am quite impress with that powerful technique you threw at me. However, it wasn't good enough to take me down. How pathetic." Blast admitted.

Zack gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to give up and just when he could continue to attack Blast some more until he discovered a massive light three miles away coming from the fight with Natsu and Gray against Mard Geer.

"Well would you look at that? Something has happened, you better got and help your former guild mates before something bad happens. We don't want that to happen now would we?" Blast suggested.

"Your fight is with me." Zack reminded.

"Our fight was over minutes ago. You're not worth my time."

Black teleported out of sight. Zack looked at the light as it already died down. Zack then went on to go check it out to help Natsu and Gray with their fight with the demon king.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Gray…_

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Vampire RE-01***

Mard Geer had suddenly sucked Natsu and Gray down to the ground with black shadows underground, pulling them down to end their lives eternity. Natsu and Gray try fighting it off but it was no use and with that the curse took its toll on the two wizards pulling them to their demise. Mard Geer used the curse he had which it is powerful calling it **Momento Mori**. After that's done, Mard Geer deactivate his Etherious form with that sadistic smile.

"The ultimate curse I cased on you two is **Momento Mori**. Now all I need to do is revived END… and I can destroy you… and destroy Zeref." Mard Geer said.

"You're not reviving anyone punk!"

"Wha…"

Mard Geer turned around but is met with a fist engulfing with darkness sending him crashing against the ground. Mard Geer look on to see Zack in his dragon force.

"You again. Seems that Blast hasn't have the time for you." Mard Geer noticed.

"Forget about Blast, what the hell did you do to Natsu and Gray?" Zack asked.

"I killed them and now it's your turn to join them."

Before Mard Geer would prepare to use Momento Mori on Zack but the black dragon slayer bashed over the demon king with an elbow then use **Black Dragon Iron Fist** against Mard Geer to add the damage. Mard Geer then activates his etherious form and so Zack jumps in the air creates a blade made of black energy from his palm.

" **Black Dragon Blade!** " Zack shouted.

Zack swing his blade at Mard Geer but the demon king summon some thorns to block Zack's path but the black dragon slayer use the blade to slice off the thorns but there was no sign of Mard Geer but a second after the demon king dive down, grabbed Zack by the head and slammed him down to the ground with a loud crash with a big impact to the ground that had the ground shudder. Zack counters off the demon king with an uppercut to force Mard Geer to let go of the black dragon slayer. Zack creates a scythe made of darkness to swing his scythe over to Mard Geer for a surprise attack.

" **Black Dragon Scythe!** " Zack shouted.

Mard Geer blocked the black scythe with his armor, Zack then again use another one of his abilities of his dragon slayer as a distraction as he creates streams of darkness from his hand and hurls it over to Mard Geer.

" **Black Dragon Wing Attack!** " Zack shouted.

Mard Geer sees the incoming attack and so deflects the blade and again dodge the ability from Zack again. Zack then uses **Black Dragon Transport** in a puff of black and white smoke teleporting out of sight. Mard Geer wondered where Zack had gone off to until he then discovered he appeared above in the aid diving down at Mard Geer ready to use his dragon slayer abilities but Mard Geer blocked Zack off with his thorns and wrapped Zack around. Zack again use **Black Dragon Blade** to break free from the thorns.

Mard Geer shot a beam of black and grey curse power to the dragon slayer sending him down to the ground. Zack reverted back to normal as his **Dragon Force** are at his limit. Zack got back to get back to the fight but Mard Geer tackled Zack to the wall and slammed his head against the wall to knock him unconscious and so Mard Geer deactivate his etherious form and walks away.

"Now back to my main subject." Mard Geer said.

Unaware, something came from underground when Mard Geer notices it. He was shocked to see that Natsu and Gray are alive, what shocked him the most including Natsu is that Gray has markings on his left side and his left eye turned purple with that stern look.

" _What… it can't… be. Half of his body is demonic… then he was protected against my ultimate curse._ " Mard Geer thought.

"In order… for the… future… I believe… in Natsu…" Gray stuttered as he passed out on the ground.

"Gray!" Natsu cried as he activated his dragon force.

Mard Geer activated his etherious form and fly up in the air. He flew over to Natsu for an tackle but Natsu answers back with a fierce punch with flames engulfing his fist that send Mard Geer flying and crashing through four walls and out of the ruins. Mard Geer up in the air feeling the effects of the punch from Natsu.

"What the hell is with this power?" Mard Geer questioned.

Soon Natsu returned and knee kicked him in the chin backing Mard Geer away. Slowly, he notices Natsu has scales on his face.

"It can't be… Dragon Force." Mard Geer noticed.

"That's right bub. Inherited by Igneel himself. Now I'm all fired up now." Natsu corrected.

His whole body engulf in flames as he began to activate his spell with his magic on Mard Geer himself.

" **Fire Dragon Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu burst up in the air like a missile and bashed Mard Geer in the stomach causing the demon king to scream in pain sending him over to a nearby rubble and breaks it. A second after, Natsu used up all of his magic and collapsed down. It angered Mard Geer with frustration and grabbed Natsu by the neck.

"I've had enough of you! I'm going to demolish and break every inch of your body!" Mard Geer yelled.

"My magic's all gone to zero." Natsu said in exhaustion.

"Die!"

"But I also believe… GRAY!"

Gray got up to his feet with a bow made of ice and aims it directly to Mard Geer. He shot a massive ice arrow over at Mard Geer for the finish.

" **Ice Demon Zero's Destruction Bow!** " Gray shouted.

The bow hit directly at Mard Geer and it had made the demon king screamed in excruciating pain from the bow hurting him multiple times in the back and stomach. Natsu collapsed down to the ground and Mard Geer collapsed as well on his back and so Gray's mark then fade away as he smiled to the victory.

Zack looking over at the two wizards with a grin.

"Way to go guys." Zack commented.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Blast watching secretly in the shadows smirking and looking over to the defeated Mard Geer.

"How ironic. I thought you be the strongest but you got your ass kicked by two wizards of Fairy Tail. How pathetic but in the meantime magic is about to be erased any second now so no hard feelings." Blast secretly commented with his arms crossed as his eyes glowed blue.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Canyons…_

 **BGM: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z)***

There were the sounds of shockwave from different areas in the canyons. Strike after strike that cause the sound of shockwave as both characters teleporting place after place for five minutes and so they appeared to be Sonic and Toxic who are going at it as both hedgehog engaged, exchanging rapid punches and kicks at each other nonstop as none of them weren't backing down nor completing any warms up as two hedgehogs clashed, fighting intensively with intense force.

Sonic in his Hyper form with that stern look on his face as he keeps attacking Toxic and Toxic using 100% percent of his power going at it making their fight to be extremely dangerous. After seconds of exchanging fists and kicks, both hedgehogs' attacks collide a few time switch shockwaves with their force putting their attacks into it and so they backed away from each other a bit. Toxic blasting streams of green lightning at Sonic with a surprise attack but Sonic creates a barrier to block off the lightning. Toxic teleported out of sight then reappear as he flash kicked Sonic in the chin then slam him down with his hands clasped together bashing him against the head.

Sonic flew down to a pillar of the canyon and crash through it causing it the crumble down to the ground. Toxic reappear and goes for another strike but Sonic suddenly did an aerial recover and counters Toxic when he spun around and hits Toxic with a spinning roundhouse kick right in the face and had Toxic flying a feet away to the ground and hits the ground on his back. He bounces off the ground doing a backflip and skidded the ground. Sonic charging at the black and green hedgehog with hyper speed and suddenly struck him using his **Hyper Light Speed Attack**. Sonic attacking Toxic several times from different angles and finishes off with an axe kick to the top of his head using **Sonic Eagle**.

Toxic crashes down to the ground with a big impact creating cracks on the ground. Sonic builds energy into his right hand and hurls over a wave of white wind over at Toxic for another ability.

" **Hyper Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Toxic teleported in green lightning, reappearing behind Sonic as he grabbed Sonic by his quills and spun him around a few times before releasing Sonic as he toss Sonic to the wall of the canyon. Sonic back flip and landed to the wall and launches himself right back over to Toxic and eventually elbows Toxic right in the jaw, followed by a knee kick in the chin then last punched Toxic in the face sending him flying a feet away. Sonic shot multiple white energy balls at Toxic delivering more damage to the dark hedgehog.

Toxic returns back to the fight as he shot a green energy lightning spear that impaled through Sonic delivering 50,000 volts of lightning to Sonic that electrocute the hedgehog hero. Toxic then creates green energy discs with his ki energy with dark green lightning dancing around it from his palms.

"Take this! **Voltage Disc!** " Toxic shouted.

Toxic threw the discs over to Sonic. He dodged away the lightning discs made by Toxic and just when Sonic perfectly dodge the discs, Toxic charges at Sonic with a knee kick right in the chin to return the favor then kicks him down to the ground with full force. Toxic channel his green ki energy into his hands and began blasting multiple green energy balls at Sonic but Sonic rolls out of the way as he gets out of dodge from the explosions caused by Toxic. Suddenly Toxic begin to turn things up a notch when he possess fire as he mixed flame and lightning altogether and blasted a fire lightning sphere at Sonic creating and lightning and flaming explosion.

Sonic looking on in shock as Toxic controlling fire and lightning.

"You can use fire too?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. After Flame died, he had honored us and entrusted his powers to us and by us I mean me and my brother Blast. You will not get to Blast with me around." Toxic stated.

"I'm going to kick your ass and I'm coming for Blast once I'm done with you."

"I like to see you try."

Toxic start blasting fire and lightning energy balls at Sonic even shooting multiple deathly spears to the hedgehog hero. Sonic evading away from the attacks, Sonic being preoccupied with the attacks so Toxic then creates two energy blades with fire and lightning dancing around the energy blade and dashes over at Sonic and swung his weapons at Sonic. Sonic on the other hand dodging the blade slashes coming to him by Toxic. After seconds of dodging the blades from Toxic, Sonic then creates a sphere of white energy forming them in wind and hurls it over to Toxic pushing him back a few feet away with his ability.

" **Hyper Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

Toxic disperses the white wind away with his blades then swung his arm created a shockwave of fire and lightning from underground over at Sonic like a geyser. Sonic dodge the shockwave as he rolled out of the way then Toxic quickly rush to Sonic engulfing his fist with fire and lightning striking Sonic in the jaw sending him spinning. Afterward, Toxic then creates fire and lightning sphere and blasted it over at Sonic with another one of his new abilities.

" **Chaotic Arc!** " Toxic shouted.

The sphere hit Sonic as it explode, it then create homing spears and struck Sonic multiple times delivering him some serious damage. Toxic then creates a twister of green lightning and fire altogether surrounding Sonic as the twister began electrocuting Sonic with 200,000 volts and the flames turning inferno burning Sonic with this ability. Toxic jumps in the twister and unleash out his green energy blades and deliver Sonic more slashing creating terrifying combinations with his blades then finishes off with one more slash then suddenly Toxic then commanded the twister to explode in a lightning and flaming explosion hurting Sonic as he screamed in agony.

Toxic smirked and descends down to the ground, he sees Sonic falling down to the ground and so Toxic then goes for the finish as he builds up energy brining his hands together creating a large ki energy ball with lightning and flames dancing around it altogether. Toxic aims it right directly over to Sonic going for the finisher to end the battle.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog! **Chaotic Death Ball!** " Toxic shouted.

Toxic blasted the large energy ball over at Sonic, impacted him delivering the hedgehog hero severe damage and seconds after the energy ball exploded like a bomb creating fire and lightning altogether in one explosion spiraling the flames and lighting to spew out blasting Sonic over to a canyon pillar and crash through it causing the pillar to come crumbling down and crash down to Sonic covering him with pieces of rubble. Toxic just simply smirked to his victory and walks to the destruction of the canyon pillar.

"*Laugh* How pathetic. It seems that you couldn't beat me. I told you before, you can't defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness and you will never get the chance to fight my brother." Toxic taunted.

Toxic turned around to leave Sonic behind but before he could leave, he felt something rumbled on the ground. He quickly turn around to look at the rubble shaken wondering what's going on.

"What this…" Toxic trailed off.

The rubble soon start to break and spread out in the air, Toxic casted an energy barrier around him to block off the flying rubble. He look over to see Sonic still in his hyper form but this time, his quills became spikier and has dreadlocks on each side of his face. Sonic looking over at Toxic with that stern look on his face.

"What… how are you still alive?" Toxic asked.

"That's because I made a promise and that promise is to take you guys down and make you pay for taking away my cousin, my friend Ebony and overall my best friend Kenny." Sonic answered with a menacing tone.

Sonic let out a loud cry as he powered up his power and energy surprising Toxic.

" _His power… is over at the ropes, how is he getting all of this energy._ " Toxic thought.

Sonic then dash over at Toxic, bashed him right in the jaw with his elbow surprising Toxic who cannot keep up his speed. He send Toxic flying a few feet away and Sonic goes after him. Toxic gets back to the fight as he recovered himself but however, Sonic bashed Toxic again but this time in the stomach with his homing attack then use his **Hyper Light Speed Attack** to assault and sending Toxic numerous attacks from different angles. After seconds of the brutal strikes, Sonic finishes it off with a spinning 720 degree kick right to Toxic in the face.

Toxic summon two energy blades and use it on Sonic surprising him with a slash but Sonic quickly dodge the energy blades and breaks them with his power shocking the black and green hedgehog.

" _What the hell! How did he destroyed my energy blades?_ " Toxic thought.

Sonic knee kicks Toxic then deliver an intense beatdown as he sent Toxic various of punches with rapid speed, beating up Toxic with intense force. The black and green hedgehog screaming in pain, gritting his teeth as Sonic continue the beatdown for a minute and afterwards he finishes it off with building energy into his right fist and struck Toxic so fierce with all of his might sending Toxic flying away few feet from the destination as Sonic used **Hyper Sonic Punch**.

Toxic crashing through seven canyons pillars breaking them into pieces of rubble crashing down to the ground. Toxic bounces off the ground and crashing through the canyons walls. The dark hedgehog pulls himself together to get back to the fight. Hyper Sonic return back and knee kick Toxic when he teleported in front of him out of sight with his speed. Toxic coughed up blood from his mouth demanding Sonic a question.

"What the hell are you? What is this power?!" Toxic asked.

"The power I have is the strength from my friends and my Chaos Energy. **Hyper Sonic 2.** " Sonic answered.

Sonic slammed his fist at Toxic sending him crashing down to the ground. He then building up some energy into and readied his ability over at Toxic for the finish.

" **Hyper Chaos Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot a massive spear of wind and chaos energy into the attack and so it hit Toxic in full velocity creating a light explosion has Toxic screamed in agony knowing that he has reached his demise and seconds later the explosion died down and there was Toxic in tatters and knelt down to the ground clutching his chest spitting out blood before he vomit blood out of his mouth. Sonic descends down looking over at the defeated Toxic.

"It's over Toxic, it's game over." Sonic said.

"*Chuckle* I know and I underestimated you. You're stronger than you look. First Flame and now me, it's very funny that me Toxic the Hedgehog is defeated by you. You've won this fight but the war is far from over, in order to get rid of us you're going to have to finish off my brother, Blast." Toxic retorted.

"That's what I have in mind."

"*Chuckle* You sure know your objectives and you're smart than you look. Don't be fooled, my brother is much more stronger than me and Flame. I doubt that you can defeat him cause I know and Flame knows that Blast will finish you."

"I'm counting on that."

Toxic simply smirked and with that he reached his demise as he begin to fade away in particles in darkness after he collapsed down to the ground. Sonic just watched Toxic died and afterward he then heads on back to Tartaros and confront Blast the Hedgehog, the leader and last member of the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Blast start to sense that a familiar feeling. He closed his eyes, frown knowing what just happen just now.

"It seems that Sonic has killed my brother. I'm the last one left, he died with full honor just like Flame did. Now time we finish our intense war once and for all Sonic. Come to me." Blast said with that grin.

* * *

 _The Control Room…_

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Vampire 02***

Kyouka easily overpowered Erza as she tearing off her Heaven's Wheel Armor and began to torture her while the other watch. Erza laid there without anything she can fight against as Kyouka stood there victorious.

"*Laugh* It's over Erza. Your husband isn't here to help you. You'll be departing this life very shortly. This will be your final torment. I'll be robbing you your sight first. Next your sense of touch, the sense of taste, your sense of smell." Kyouka laughed.

"Stop it, please…" Frosch pleaded.

"And you're hearing and this will be your last thing to hear. There is nothing you can do now."

Erza soon start to feel the darkness within her, almost to the brink of giving up but something pulled her back. It was the light within her and the memories of her friends, the guild, the people she's really close to and her husband Sonic with his signature smile.

" _Don't tell me you're giving up already. You're the Titania, you can do anything so never give up and keep fighting with your light. That's how the way Fairy Tail does it, right?_ " Sonic in her subconscious.

Erza clenched her fist and suddenly pulls herself back together surprising Kyouka with this.

"What…" Kyouka trailed off.

"No one can't take away the light that shines in my path." Erza refused.

"Impossible."

The exceeds and Minerva smiled as Erza came back right into the fight and slowly stood up.

"Even I can't see anything, even I can't hear anything, there's a light inside of me. The path I've walked with my comrades is illuminating my tomorrow!" Erza continued.

Erza began uppercut Kyouka knocking her off her feet.

"I have nothing to fear! This doesn't count as pain." Erza shouted.

Kyouka collapsed down to the ground with utter shock. Erza requip to her **Japanese Clothing Armor**.

"The ultimate pain is the pain of losing my friends and my husband!" Erza stated.

Erza delivers a side kick right to Kyouka in the stomach that send her skidding back. Kyouka went outrage and start to attack her.

"NO! I will not be bested by a mere mortal like you! You can't beat me!" Kyouka yelled.

Erza screamed as Kyouka continue to hurt her increasing her sensitivity of her pain but Erza refused and continue to stand up and keep fighting. Kyouka goes for another strike but Erza dodged it and sends her another kick up to her chin and afterwards, Erza then summon two of her katanas and deliver some serious of slashes to Kyouka having her scream in pain from Erza's strikes. Time was almost out and Erza felt weakened and slowly collapsed dropping her swords to the ground but one of her sword flew up in the air and was about to impale Erza but Minerva answered as she places using her magic to teleported Erza and herself in different area and Minerva used the katana and impaled Kyouka, finishing her off with one strike through her heart.

The fight was over but Kyouka started to smile surprising Minerva by this and so the time had already run out and Face started to activate knowing they were too late to prevent Face from activating.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Gray…_

The twin dragon slayers regroup with Natsu and Gray of their victory over Mard Geer. They see Zack slowly walking over to them to talk. It was a moment of silence but soon they start to smile and thanked Zack for the help.

"Thanks for the help Zack, you sure buy some time." Natsu thanked.

"No problem, it was the least I can do and to set things right." Zack said.

"True but you got to tell Makarov himself including Sonic." Gray pointed.

"I agree with Gray on this one." Rogue agreed.

"So do I, I still don't like you Zack but you sure pulled it off to help Natsu and Gray so thanks." Sting thanked.

"You're welcome." Zack responded.

Mard Geer slowly trying to lift up his upper body but he was soon stopped by Blast the Hedgehog making his appearance and surprising the dragon slayers and devil slayer by his appearance.

"Blast. Thank goodness you're here, now help me so that we…"

Blast suddenly shut Mard Geer off by summoning an energy blade and impaled him through his heart killing the underworld king surprising the group.

"What the hell…" Gray trailed off.

"Blast!" Zack shouted.

"Don't bother trying to fight me, Face has already activated and there is nothing you can do after all your magic will be vanquished soon enough." Blast warned.

"I've been looking forward to fight you Blast." Natsu growled.

"You guys barely have no magic left and yet you try to challenge me. How pathetic."

"We'll see who's pathetic!" Zack barked.

Zack charging over at Blast with a punch but all of sudden, Blast grabbed him by the neck surprising the devil slayer and the dragon slayers. Zack struggle free from Blast's grip but suddenly, Blast take his hand and impaled Zack's body as he start to absorb his magic making the black dragon slayer scream in pain while the others stood there and watch. Blast slowly pulled his hand out of Zack's body a piece of lacrima and tosses him away to the ground. Zack slowly gets up on his feet clutching his chest.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Zack asked.

"I absorbed your powerful magic making you to be weakened just like these pathetic dragon slayers. I'm here to collect and complete the deal I made." Blast answered.

"And what deal did you made with?" Natsu asked.

They get their answer when Acnologia appeared and join with the others. Blast then puts the magic power that he stole from Zack and injected inside of the black dragon making him twice as powerful than ever.

"You made a deal with my foster dad?" Zack asked.

"That's right, I was only waiting for the perfect time to complete the deal and here we are. A deal's a deal Acnologia, you're stronger than ever to fight off against Sonic." Blast stated.

" **Indeed. Thank you Zack for keeping all of this magic energy for me for all these years.** " Acnologia thanked.

"Why… why did you do this to me?"

" **Because you were the one that can boost up your magic that I've taught you when I found you when your parents died back then. All these years I know you were going to grow stronger and more powerful like me and I've long waited for this day to take back the strong magic that you've been holding within you all this time. You were nothing but a pawn to my plans and that plan to gain the powerful magic and to kill my enemy Sonic the chosen one to kill me. You're nothing but a total disgrace and you're not a dragon prince to take my throne as a Dragon King.** "

"Then… I'm… I'm…"

" **An outcast bastard. You were nothing but a tool for me to gain the upper advantage against your former mentor. You're nothing to me.** "

Zack clenched his fist in anger, sadness, frustration, and rage from being a toy for Acnologia to make his magic to get stronger. He still have the black dragon slayer abilities but doesn't have his strong magic anymore. The group felt sorry for the giant after witnessing the shocking bombshell and the truth about Acnologia's plan. Zack couldn't stand it no longer as he let out a loud battle cry with pure rage and charges at his foster father but Blast blasted a blue wind gust pushing Zack back against the wall. The others charge at Blast but the dark hedgehog pushed them back on the ground knowing that they feel that their magic is slowly fading away as Face was active.

"Face is taking effects on the continent and soon the magic will be completely erased for good and I will destroy this damn world." Blast smirked.

"Not if I can help it." a voiced interrupted.

"Wait what…"

Blast didn't get a chance to finish when he was struck in the face by a punch sending Blast crashing against the wall with a big impact against the wall. Blast looking on to see Sonic the Hedgehog arrived in his hyper form level 2. Acnlogia roared and was ready to fight but Sonic wasn't alone, Igneel appear behind Sonic with that stern look on his face. Both hedgehogs and dragons looking on as both sides were getting ready for the final showdown and the final fight is yet to begun.

"At long last, we finally end our intense war once and for all Sonic and I'll be the last one standing." Blast grinned.

"We'll see about that jackass. I've waited a long time to kick your ass." Sonic insulted.

"*Chuckle* We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

"Yeah definitely."

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **This is it! The final fight between Sonic and Blast the Hedgehog is about to begin. Igneel vs Acnologia in the final showdown and Face as already activated. Also Zack being a pawn for Acnologia all this time and felt into despair. Could this be the end of magic throughout the entire continent? What will happen next? Can Face be stopped? Can Sonic defeat Blast and Acnologia or will Blast and Acnologia win?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another exciting chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	33. Act 3 Scene 5: A Hedgehog War

Chapter 33: A Hedgehog War

There was Sonic in his **Hyper Sonic 2** form alongside with Igneel the fire dragon king looking on to the black and blue hedgehog named Blast the last and the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Also there is Acnologia alongside with Blast as four of them looking on. Face has already activated and starting to erase magic throughout the entire continent. All of four them can feel big tension rising between them and the big final fight is yet to begun.

The dragon slayers and the devil slayer looking on weakened from Face slowly taking away magic. Zack pulled himself up to his feet, slowly to get in the fight but Sonic looked over to the giant and stopped him there.

"Don't even think about it Zack, this is my fight and my fight only. This is between me and Blast here." Sonic stated.

"But Sonic… you don't know…" Zack stuttered struggling to speak.

"I heard everything, all of it of being a pawn for Acnologia's schemes and right now at your state you're too weakened to take on Acnologia."

"Sonic please… let me fight with you… that bastard has to pay… for what he did to me."

"I said no Zack. That's my final answer so stay down, you're magic is slowly being wiped by Face and right now this fight is between me and Blast."

"Listen to Sonic you arrogant giant imbecile. You do not want any part of this and I've told you before my fight is with Sonic only." Blast warned.

Zack struggling to get back up but soon he collapsed down to the ground with no strength to keep his strength up.

"Sonic, I've long waited for us to settle this once and for all and end our intense war today." Blast said.

"Same here. I've waited a long time to kick your ass Blast and make you pay for killing my cousin Spiral, my good friend Ebony, and my best friend Kenny." Sonic retorted.

"You killed my best friend Flame, my brother Toxic, and ruined our plans of turning you into the darkness and ruined our plans for what you, me, and the others would've accomplished. I won't destroy Face but it can wipe out magic and once that's done, I'll destroy this damn world after I kill you."

"Not if I can say about it. Enough with all the talking, let's just get down to business and start fighting already."

"I agree." Igneel nodded.

"I was going to say that but since you said it, it's time we finally end our war for good." Blast retorted.

"You ready Igneel?" Sonic asked getting to his stance.

"As always Sonic." Igneel answered.

Blast began powering up and get to his stance. Acnologia too got ready to fight.

"You ready Acnologia?" Blast asked.

"Of course I am, I've been looking forward to kill Sonic with this newfound magic that I've taken from Zack." Acnologia answered.

"Excellent. Now Sonic, let us finish this war once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more." Sonic said.

 ***BGM: Welcome to the Darkness (Chaos Legion)***

And so the final fight has started as Sonic and Blast then dash over even Igneel and Acnologia flew at each other and seconds after and inches away, all of them began to clashed and collide as they engage in a fight as the dragons take their fight up in the sky and Sonic and Blast take their fight on the ground that created a massive shockwave blowing a powerful wind gust. Sonic and Blast exchange strikes after strikes with serious blows as they're equally matched. Sonic and Blast throwing off numerous of punches and kicks getting extremely intense in their fight as the dragon slayers and the devil slayer watched the action.

Blast throws off a punch, striking Sonic in the face delivers the first hit sending Sonic backwards. He then blasted a few blue ki energy balls at Sonic but Sonic side step dodging the energy balls blasted by Blast himself. Sonic shots a massive white shockwave from underground with his hand swinging using **Hyper Sonic Geyser**. Blast shielded himself with an energy barrier blocking off the energy wave. He dashes over at Sonic and hits him with the flying kick but Sonic had ducked down to dodge the kick then answers back with a flash kick sending Blast up in the air then Sonic launches up in the air and elbows Blast in the gut and rapidly punching him in the gut with serious of punches then finished as he front flip, clasps and hits Blast atop his head sending him down to the ground ( **Trunk's move from Dragonball Z** ).

Blast recovered himself as he landed on the ground. Blast looking over, sees Sonic descending down for another attack to add more damage to the dark hedgehog. Blast smirked as he blasted a few ki energy spheres at Sonic in the air. Sonic dodging them with his speed while charging to Blast. As he is distracted, Blast launches up in the air and clothesline Sonic making him to flip backwards then afterwards he grabbed Sonic by the face and slams him down to the ground with a loud impact causing the ground to shudder. Blast slammed his head to the ground a few times but Sonic countered Blast off with a sweep kick and a homing attack that bash and pushed Blast through three walls in the destruction of Tartaros. Sonic went on to deliver a few punches along the way beating the dark hedgehog to the pulp but Blast counters Sonic with a head-butt, then a knee kick in the chin and last the an axe kick sending Sonic through to the ground that breaks the floor and Blast extends his hand pointing to the hole of the ground.

"Time for the big bang. **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast creates a big blue energy ball with black lightning dancing around it and blasts it and creates an explosion with uproar fire in the hole blew through the hole that Sonic came crashing down to. Blast love the explosion that he caused and he felt that it ended Sonic in an instant but however, Sonic secretly teleported in the nick of time using **Chaos Control** and so he surprised Blast with a roundhouse kick to his face from behind sending Blast crashing through the wall. Sonic went after Blast as he assaulted him, delivering rapid and vicious homing attacks with his **Hyper Light Speer Attack**. Blast gritted his teeth, feeling the effects of the light speed attack, feeling the pain with Sonic's intense force he's putting with his ability then afterward finishes the dark hedgehog with a tornado kick then last using **Sonic Eagle** as he front flip and hits Blast in the head with an axe kick knocking Blast to the ground. Sonic then uses spin dash over at Blast, bashing him like a boulder sending Blast against the wall and Sonic again throwing rapid and serious punches to Blast in the face then in the gut. Blast suddenly, blew Sonic away using a shockwave blasting from his body and sent Sonic hitting the wall on his back with cracks onto it.

Blast creates a ki energy ball with black lightning dancing around it from the palm of his hand with a smirk.

"Let's see if you can survive this hero. **Chaotic Meteor!** " Blast shouted.

Blast tosses the ki sphere over at Sonic causing it to impact to explode like a bomb but Sonic dodges the energy sphere before it exploded on him. Sonic then creates a white lightning spear from his hand, aims it at Blast before he can toss it.

" **Hyper Chaos Spear!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot the spear at Blast striking him without him noticing it with top speed. It gave Sonic a chance as he uses another ability of his own as he builds up some energy within him and so Sonic began unleash another attack as he extends his hand out charging his hand with white energy to this ability.

" **Hyper Chaos Shot!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of white energy over at Blast, blasting with one shot causing Blast to scream in pain as he finally feel the effects of the attack. Sonic use his hyper speed to damage Blast some more but the dark hedgehog as he blasted another shockwave and shoot rapid blue ki energy balls to Sonic then afterwards shoulder tackles him through four walls and out of the destruction and tosses Sonic a few feet away and hits the ground bouncing off the ground and Sonic soon crash against the wall up ahead making the ground to shudder.

Sonic pride himself up on his feet, his **Chaos Sense** goes off alerting him an incoming attack in bound. He then sensed Blast charging at him in full velocity after he teleported to the destination and reappear out of nowhere to struck Sonic with a surprise kick. Sonic rolled out of the way to dodge the kick then answers back when try to use another spin dash to Blast but somehow Blast caught him like a dodgeball and began to slam Sonic down to the ground forcing him to uncurl like a like ball and picks him up by his neck. Sonic punches Blast, kicks him off doing a back flip and lands the ground. Blast creates two blue energy discs and tosses them over at Sonic to slice him up. Sonic dodging the discs with his reflexes and speed as Blast shot a wave of blue energy to the hedgehog hero. Sonic disperse the wave swinging his hand to disperse it, Blast charges at Sonic surprising him with a punch right to the jaw then deliver more punches to return the favor delivering Sonic a beatdown and afterwards knee kicks Sonic and slam him down to the ground by hitting Sonic atop his head with his fists.

Sonic recovered himself from the attack, Blast again go for another throwing serious punches to the hedgehog hero. Sonic blocking off every punch coming from Blast and so he parried Blast surprisingly and superman punch Blast then followed by a spinning heel kick to the face then last Sonic start to channel his power, crafting a white energy sphere enlarging just a little and points it over at Blast.

" **Hyper Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted the sphere over at Blast sending him away and it explode like wind with the diameter of 5 radius with this attack making Blast to scream. Sonic got ready as Blast recovered himself quickly from the explosion, he did felt pain but he shrugged his off smirking and so he and Sonic again charge at each other clashing going at it as Blast powered up before continuing the fight.

 _With the Dragons…_

Igneel and Acnologia had been going at it as both dragons continue fighting while the two hedgehog clashed. Acnologia breathe a white and black beam from his mouth using dragon roar. Igneel dodges the roar and breathe fire from his mouth using his roar as well. Both of their roars collide, pushing at each other trying to overcome the other but by seconds after it created an explosion in the sky and so Igneel and Acnologia again clashed tackles each other and biting each of their dragon scales.

Acnologia sees Sonic and Blast going at it and with that he return back to his fight and pushes off Igneel but instead he tackles him down to the ground causing the ground to rumble creating an earthquake. Acnologia pinned down the fire dragon king and just about to use his roar to finish him off, Igneel counters the black dragon as he flipped him over and start to attack him with his claws. Acnologia roared, screaming in pain and uses his tail to wrap it around Acnologia's neck and pulls him away from the black dragon and throws him down to the ground.

Acnologia ascends up in the air and Igneel then goes after Acnologia to take their fight to the skies still. Acnologia use his dragon roar once more but Igneel dodges the roar and charges at the black dragon, tackling him as Acnologia continues to fight back continuing their fight onward.

 _Sonic and Blast…_

 ***BGM: Bleach – Emergence of the Haunted***

Both of the hedgehogs continue fighting as they had teleported area after area with throwing off various of attacks with extreme blows creating shockwaves in the skies as their fight rages on. Both hedgehogs go at it as they throw off multiple and rapid attack at each other nonstop like they're in a tournament. A minute after, both hedgehog throw off the same attack, colliding their attacks and back themselves away. Blast shot a beam of blue energy at Sonic but he uses **Chaos Control**. He reappeared and spun around to hit him with a spinning roundhouse kick but Blast teleported and counters Sonic blasting a shockwave at Sonic.

Sonic recovered himself, blocked Blast's incoming attack with his **Chaos Sense** then flash kick him in the chin and homing attack Blast. The dark hedgehog counters Sonic shocking Sonic with black lightning and throw six punches hitting Sonic then kicks him in the face but somehow Sonic catches the kick and counters Blast off shoots him away and delivering some attacks with white wind using **Hyper Sonic Wind**. Blast disperse the wind receiving a little cuts on his arms. Sonic charges at Blast for another strike but Blast creates an energy wall that blocked Sonic's path then explodes on him sending Sonic down to the ground and hits the ground bouncing off. Sonic recover himself with a back flip and skidded on the ground with that stern look.

Blast charges at Sonic with two energy blades in his hands and swung his blades over at Sonic. With his reflexes, Sonic dodges them carefully with his speed, timing it right to dodge the blades from Blast. Blast even began blasting multiple blue energy spears over at Sonic from his palms. Sonic again dodging the spears and the energy blades. Blade start to kick Sonic using his fighting style with his energy blades as Sonic continue to dodge them then second after, Sonic counters Blast as he uppercuts him in the chin then channels his energy into his hands and unleash an ability of his.

" **Hyper Chaos Arrow Barrage!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted multiple white spear-like energy balls at Blast shooting them in rapid speed and then after seconds of blasting, Sonic creates another one enlarges it and blasts it over to Blast created a white explosion to finish off the attack. Sonic looking on if he got Blast or not, suddenly Blast burst through the smoke and kicks Sonic in the air in full speed, sending Sonic flying and Blast extends his hand out created a pillar of blue energy from underground blasting through Sonic like a erupted volcano. It had Sonic screamed in pain from this surprising ability from Blast and afterwards creates an energy blade and dashes over at Sonic and swung his blades at Sonic. Sonic dodges the blade by the time he recovered from the attack, he uses Hyper Sonic Wind to push Blast a feet away before hitting to the ground.

Blast disperse his energy blades, he then charges at Sonic and Sonic dash to Blast and so both hedgehogs clashed as they clasps their hands together, trying to overcome one another with their strength, glaring daggers at each other gritting their teeth knowing that their fight has just got too serious.

"I got to admit Sonic, you've given me pain to feel. I've never been hurt like this before all because of you." Blast admitted.

"Gee thanks, I got stronger than ever from beating your brother and best friend." Sonic reminded.

"You don't say, after all of this damage you cause to me I'm only using 50% of my power."

"What! You've used fifty percent of your energy and power?"

"Precisely. And I'm just only getting warmed up and I thought that we was just doing a warm up but I was wrong. You're a lot stronger than you look but it won't be enough to defeat me."

"Wanna bet?"

Sonic head-butted Blast and side kick him right in the face sending Blast to back away causing Blast to smile at this sudden action.

"*Laugh* Man you think that kick would do anything to stun me? Well think again." Blast grinned.

"Not likely. Now time we get down to business and skip this bullshit warm up or whatever you've been thinking of." Sonic suggested.

"And I couldn't agree more. I've gone easy on you Sonic and now time I shown you my true power and the power I've obtain from my brother and my best friend as they entrusted their power to me."

"What…"

"Witness the true power of the Hedgehogs of Darkness and the true power of darkness."

Before Blast can go up to his maximum power to 100% until all of sudden, he heard some explosions, noises a few miles away. Sonic wondered what was going on at first when he got his answer when he sees gigantic figure flying up in the air roaring when he suddenly recognize and smiled to what he already knew. It was one of the dragons and it came to destroy Face all over the continent with one attack, passing by as they destroyed multiple Face's preventing it to destroy magic for good.

Blast start to sense that Face is being destroyed and wondered how could the dragons can destroy it.

"What… how is Face being destroyed?" Blast wondered.

"That would be the dragons, the Dragon Slayer's dragons that came here to help. I don't know how they arrive but I'm happy that they're here to help." Sonic smirked.

"What! They're more dragons out there?!"

"Yep. Face is destroyed and your schemes of killing the wizards without any use of magic is done Blast, game over."

"*Growl* You incompetent fool! That is the last draw! Time we turn this fight up a notch and by up a notch I mean with my full power!"

Blast began to charge up, reaching up to his maximum power as Sonic looking on sensing his power increasing so rapidly as Blast let out a loud cry reaching to his maximum power.

" _His power is getting higher by the second, is this the power that he's been holding up this time?_ " Sonic thought.

Blast had reached to his maximum power to one hundred percent. Blast's eyes begin to glow blue smirking at the hedgehog hero as Sonic got to his stance.

"Now you'll witness the true power of darkness!" Darkness yelled.

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Final Confrontation***

Blast charges at Sonic and delivers a powerful punch as Sonic shielded himself sending Sonic back as he fly two feet away and crashes through the rock boulder into pieces. Sonic looking up after he had recover himself from the crash, sees Blast in the air firing multiple blue lightning spears with his powers hurling them over to the hedgehog hero. Sonic **Chaos Control** out of sight before the spears could have impaled him instead came down to the ground. Sonic reappeared and dive kicks Blast but the dark hedgehog sensed it, blocked the kick and pushed away Sonic from him as both hedgehogs lands to the ground. They then charge and clashed once again engaging in a brutal showdown while the dragons had stumbled down to the ground and continue with their fight.

The dragons tackling each other, overcoming one another with their strength as Sonic and Blast rapidly throwing off punches and kicks in rapid speed even dodging each other's attacks. Both hedgehogs going at it for seconds and moments after, Sonic hits Blast with a spinning heel kick knocking Blast off of his feet and sees to be heading straight to the dragons. Blast recovered himself click in the air and jumps onto Acnologia and flew off. Sonic jumps on Igneel's scales and atop his head and so they took off too.

In the skies, the dragons continue their fight as they bashed at each other. Blast launches up in the air and began blasting multiple energy balls from his palm. Sonic leaps off Igneel and air dashing to Blast while he dodges the energy ball and homing attack Blast and deliver a few punches to Blast having some effects to Blast. The dark hedgehog grinned, he didn't feel the effects of Sonic's punches but only a little. Blast knee kicks Sonic with brute force making Sonic screamed, spitting blood out of his mouth. Blast then slammed his fist down at Sonic sending him back down to the ground.

Sonic who did an aerial recover, comes right back to the fight as Blast creates more energy discs and tosses them over to Sonic but Sonic dodging the discs and curls himself up into a ball and charges over at Blast for another one of his homing attacks. Blast gets out of dodge as Sonic passing by, he grabs Sonic by his quills stopping him from curling into a ball and swung him around and tosses him away. Sonic again did an aerial recover but Blast punches Sonic in the stomach followed by a head-butt to his forehead then afterwards a kick right in the chin. Blast then activate another abilities of his as he began assaulting Sonic with numerous punches then finishes off with a kick and afterwards extends his right hand and creates a sphere of blue ki energy with black lightning dancing around it.

"Take this! **Ragnarok Chaos!** " Blast shouted.

Blast shoots the sphere and hits Sonic then it exploded into nine homing spears and hits Sonic numerous times. Blast then charge over at Sonic but the hyper hedgehog counters off Blast with a shockwave blasting from his body then deliver a few strikes to the dark hedgehog and kicks him down. Sonic then get in motion to charge up his energy with both of his hands to perform his strong ability.

"Let's see if you can handle this Blast! **Hyper Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of white energy from the palm of his hands. It hit Blast, sending him back down to the ground and created an explosion to the ground when the beam impacted Blast with it. Sonic stop the beam and descends down to check to see if he got Blast. Sonic got his answer when he discovered that it didn't hurt him nor it didn't did the trick. Blast was still standing and it surprised Sonic that he survived the powerful ability from Sonic.

His eyes began to glow blue and cracked his neck smirking to the white hedgehog.

"What? You thought that move of yours could kill me did you?" Blast assumed.

"I thought it would kill you by now." Sonic assured causing Blast to chuckle.

"Nonsense. Your attacks cannot hurt me, I am at my full power so there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh really, you mind if I do… THIS!"

Sonic uses his hyper speed and uppercuts Blast up in the air then launches up in the air and deliver some serious attack with his hyper speed catching Blast off guard. After seconds with the beatdown, Sonic uses Sonic Eagle as he axe kick Blast back down to the ground and so Sonic gets in formation as he held his hand up in the air and creates a large white energy sphere from the palm of his hand channeling and powering this move. Sonic looking down to Blast hoping this would do the trick and after it was ready, Sonic aims it right over to Blast to finish him off.

"Time to end this! **Hyper Chaos Meteor!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the large energy sphere down over at Blast. The black and blue hedgehog looking on to the energy sphere and didn't have the time to get out of the way as the sphere hits Blast and exploded on him creating a shockwave of energy. Sonic looking at the explosion as the blast created a big white pillar erupting from the blast. A minute after the explosion, it died down and there was some rubble on the ground and Sonic looking down if he got Blast this time. Couple of seconds later, Sonic sees some movement and appeared that Blast rise up from the rubble from the ground and he was all bloody and had some bruises on his arms and body. His coat and shirt had been destroyed and showed his shirtless body as he has blue markings on his chest and his left arm. He even had blue marking around his right forearm.

Blast look over at Sonic descending down to the ground and gets out of the rubble brushing himself off.

"You know… that really hurt. You almost got me there also caught me off guard. I have to admit Sonic, I'm impressed." Blast admitted.

"Hehehe… thanks. I tried." Sonic smirked.

"Do tell me, how much energy you have left in your level two of your hyper form?"

"Wait what?"

"You're losing your energy rapidly. I can sense it within you and don't have much time to keep your form afloat."

" _He's right, I am losing energy in this form. I got to end this fight and fast._ " Sonic thought.

"You pulled that one fast move on me and I wasn't prepared for that. Now I'm getting angry and I haven't gotten this angry before. You came too far to hurt me but now I'm going to end it with a newer level of my power."

"Wait what?"

"I did mentioned that I have obtain Toxic and Flame's ki energy but I also have their powers to control fire and lightning."

"No…"

 ***BGM: Legend of the Insane (Broly's Theme)***

Blast let out a loud roar as he began to charge up, powering up to a newer level of his power as Sonic watching on in shock. Sonic had to do something so he charges at Blast from reaching his full potential but Blast blasted a shockwave from his body to back Sonic away from him while powering up. It didn't take about a few seconds to reach to max and so Blast reached his full power and potential. Blast looking over at Sonic grinning with black lightning dancing around him.

"His power… is beyond anything that I can imagine right now." Sonic thought in shock.

"This is my full power and now I'm going to use it to kill you." Blast grinned.

Just before anything would happen, Sonic look over to the dragons and the dragons one final attack as they clashed once again for the final time. Acnologia creates a whole onto Igneel's left side of his body with Igneel ripped off the right arm of Acnologia as he roared in pain as the black dragon killed the fire dragon king. Igneel then collapsed down to the ground reaching to his demise as Sonic watched in horror.

"IGNEEL!" Sonic shouted.

"*Chuckle* It seems that Igneel couldn't handle the black dragon. After all, he reached his demise." Blast commented.

"You… I'm going to kill you!"

 ***BGM: Dragon Ball Z - Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Broly Theme (The Enigma TNG)***

Sonic powered up his energy and charges at Blast and throwing off multiple and serious of rapid punches at Blast with anger boiling inside. Blast easily, dodging the punches with that sadistic smile on his face and it is making Sonic getting angrier by the second. Sonic spun around and goes with the roundhouse kick but Blast moved away in top speed grinning. Sonic shot a white energy ball at Blast until he deflected it by smacking it away with his hand. Sonic curls himself up in a ball to overcome Blast but the dark hedgehog teleported out of the way making Sonic miss.

Blast reappears again and kicks Sonic in the face from behind with a roundhouse kick sending Sonic flying a feet away and crashes to the rubble object from the destruction. Sonic dashing to Blast with his hyper speed and goes with a punch but Blast somehow sensed it incoming, dodges it quickly surprising Sonic. Sonic again throw off more punches at Blast wasting no time. Blast continuously dodge Sonic's punches but later he tries with a spinning hook kick but Blast blocked it then blasted a blue energy ball at him, pushing Sonic away once more.

Blast swung his arm creates a wave of blue fire over at Sonic. He dodges it to get away from the fire and Blast start blasting streams of lightning at Sonic, electrocuting the hedgehog hero sending him 100,000 volts of lightning on him. Sonic screamed in pain but he shoots a white energy lightning spear over at Blast using **Hyper Chaos Spear**. Blast dodges it yet again and charges at him and hits him in the chin with a high knee kick. Blast then punches Sonic down to the ground forcing him on his knee and Blast finishes it off with a spinning roundhouse kick sending Sonic backing away as he flew and hits the ground. Blast then summons a mine trap under Sonic and unleashes it.

" **Hellfire Eruption!** " Blast shouted.

Blast summons blue fire from underground like a pillar. Sonic cried in pain as Blast began demolishing Sonic. Sonic disperse it with his power and blasted an arrow-like sphere over to Blast using **Hyper Chaos Shot**. Blast deflects it away, air dashing in the air for another strike but Sonic dive kick Blast down to the ground and homing attacks him grinding him down to the ground leaving a trail of rubble then Sonic kicks Blast up in the air and launches up charging his power and activate his move.

" **Hyper Light Speed Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic curls up into a ball and start striking Blast down with his light speed attack. Blast on the other hand stopped him before Sonic could've use it as he creates an energy wall and blasted Sonic back. The black and blue hedgehog dashes to Sonic, grabs him by the face and began slamming Sonic down to the ground and start pummeling Sonic without mercy.

"Come on Sonic, show me what you can do!" Blast taunted.

Sonic got angry and counters off Blast kicking him away then tries to superman punch Blast but it didn't have any effect. And so Sonic reverted back to his **Hyper Sonic** form. Blast struck Sonic in the gut with a punch making Sonic spit out blood from his mouth and revert back to his **Super Sonic 4** form. Blast start to pummel Sonic once more then blasted a blue fire and black lightning ki energy ball pushing Sonic away and exploded on the hedgehog hero. Sonic felt excruciating pain from the attacks from Blast and with that Blast clothesline Sonic, grabs him by the ankles and slam him down to the ground with brute force that caused the ground to shatter with cracks and a dent.

Blast picks Sonic up and tosses him again and extends his hand out creating a blue energy ball with black lightning dancing around.

" **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast shots the sphere and hit Sonic creating an explosion yet again. He heard Sonic screaming in excruciating pain and with that Blast, summons multiple blue lightning spears with flames around in the air and hurls them down at Sonic.

" **Chaotic Rain!** " Blast shouted.

The spears impale, hurting Sonic from the spears damaging the hedgehog hero. Blast smirked continuing to hurt Sonic but the hedgehog hero come back and struck Blast using his **Comet Punch** sending Blast flying. Sonic launches over at Blast and deliver serious punches to Sonic using **Chaos Assault**. Sonic uppercuts Blast using **Sho-Hog-Ken** and afterwards blasted a few serious of red and yellow energy balls at Blast using a new move: **Chaos Barrage**. Sonic charge to Blast for another attack but Blast somehow come back when he slashed Sonic in the chest causing him to jerk away, screaming in pain using his energy blades and again slashing Sonic with a few serious of combos then finishes it off by blasting a beam of blue energy to Sonic pushing Sonic back and hits the ground.

Sonic had bounced off the ground and again and crashing to a large rubble and hits the ground. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet not wanting to give up the fight. Blast shrugs his shoulder and gets in formation. He builds up some energy within him, brings his hands together to his right side and channels his power, charging up a new move he's going to use on Sonic.

"Let's see if you can deal with this Sonic without your hyper form." Blast said.

Blast start smirking channeling his power to make it powerful and said these words slowly.

"Ka… me…" Blast started.

Sonic trying to keep steady to control his balance from falling back down to the ground.

"Ha… me…" Blast continued.

Sonic dashing over to Blast preventing him to use another one of his moves.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Blast shouted.

Blast blasted a massive beam of blue energy with black lightning dancing around and hit Sonic, phasing through him as Sonic creamed in pain and being send back over to a rock wall and crashes against it with an explosion. Blast stop the ability as he disperse the beam and looks over to the explosion after it died down. Sonic had reverted back to his base form and was hurt. His clothes are in tatters but his shirt had ripped showing his right chest. He has bruises and blood on his body from the ultimate move that Blast used on him.

Sonic pride himself up to his feet slowly but Blast teleported Sonic and grabs him by the neck choking him as Sonic struggle free from his grasp.

"Let's take you back to Magnolia." Blast gestured.

Blast flew up in the air with Sonic as they return back to Magnolia and Blast throws Sonic down to the ground with brute force causing the ground to shudder as Sonic hits the ground, creating a big dent and some cracks along with it. Blast descends down to the ground with a smirk slowly walking over to Sonic. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet not wanting to give up to fight Blast and determine to defeat the dark hedgehog.

"Still don't know when to give up don't you. Very well then, I guess **Chaotic Kamehameha** should put you out for good." Blast shrugged.

Blast just about to finish off Sonic but suddenly, he was struck in the face sending him crashing through a nearby building. Sonic looking on to see Zack who had appeared to help.

"Zack…" Sonic trailed off.

The black dragon slayer rush over to Sonic to check up on him and helping him up.

"Came to help huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I still got a score to settle with Blast for taking away my strongest magic and give it to Acnologia." Zack responded.

"He's more powerful than you Zack, you can't take him on."

"I don't care, there's no way I'm not going to let you die."

Blast comes out of the building and looking over to the giant black dragon slayer.

"You arrogant imbecile. Who the hell do you think you are to stop me from killing Sonic?" Blast asked.

"I still got a score to settle with you Blast and I'll make you pay." Zack countered.

"Angry are we? Alright then, come at me."

"With pleasure."

Zack charges at Blast as Sonic hollered at Zack to tell him to stop.

"Zack no, stop!" Sonic shouted.

Zack ignored Sonic as he continue charging over at Blast. Sonic try going Super Sonic but he didn't have enough energy for it so instead he use his Fire Sonic form, ascends to the second level and rushes over to stop Zack. However, Zack engulfs his fist with darkness ready to deliver a fierce punch to Blast with his black dragon slayer magic.

"Black Dragon…"

Before Zack could finish, Blast suddenly appeared right in front of Zack and grabs him by the neck and held him up in the air. Zack struggle free from his grasps but Blast became too strong for him.

"Let… me… go…" Zack struggled.

"You got some fire in ya, I like that. However it won't end well for you and I have another deal that I need to complete for your father." Blast exclaimed.

With that being said, Blast creates an energy blade and impales Zack with it through his hard then afterwards he shocked Zack with the blade hurting Zack as he screamed in pain and tosses him down to the ground on his back with that stern look on his face. It had Sonic cried in shock watching the horror display.

"ZACK!" Sonic shouted.

"Is to take your life." Blast stated.

Zack spit blood out of his mouth, weakened to move and Sonic rushed over to the black dragon slayer. A few Fairy Tail members rush back to Magnolia but witnessed Sonic rushing over to Zack and Mirajane had her hands to her mouth gasping in horror to see Zack in excruciating pain.

"ZACK!" Mirajane shouted.

Mirajane rushed over to Zack to check up on him. Sonic trying to help Zack quickly as he can.

"Come on man, don't give up on me." Sonic demanded.

"*Cough* I don't think I can make… Blast… really did… a number… on me." Zack responded struggling to speak.

"I know and he'll pay for what he did. Come on Zack, heal up. Don't give up on me."

"Sonic… I'm sorry… for everything… I… couldn't find my light."

"It's alright, after I'm done healing you up we'll find your light together ok?"

"*Chuckle* To tell you the truth… I've already found it."

"Really, how?"

"The light… is you."

"Me?"

"Yeah… *Cough* you were my light. You inspired me to never give up Sonic. You helped me to escape my darkness, escape and healed my pain and shown me the path of a hero and for that I thank you. I've helped a lot of people before coming here and earned their respect including their trust knowing they're safe around me. Thank you for giving me the light and find it Sonic."

"No problem man, I'm glad that you found your light."

Zack look over to Mirajane with a smile.

"It's alright Mira, I'm sorry for everything." Zack said.

"It's ok Zack, I forgive for everything. Please… don't die…" Mirajane begged.

"My wounds are severe and I won't heal it. Mira, you gave me happiness when we're together. We went out on dates, share a lot of kisses, and spent a lot of time together. You've given me love and I couldn't be happier. I'm happy now, I met Sonic and became my teacher and mentor. I wanted to be just like him someday to protect and serve and I eventually did that to protect Sonic. Right now, I'm going to be in peace."

"Zack…"

"I love Mirajane. Don't ever be sad ok, you got friends and family that adores you."

"Yeah… I know Zack."

Zack look over to Sonic with a smile.

"Take care of Mirajane for me Sonic. Protect her like I did." Zack requested.

"You got it Zack, don't go."

Zack gently pulled Mirajane as they kiss and make out one last time as Mirajane deepens the kiss, so did Zack getting right in the moment before Zack pulled away.

"I love Mirajane and... goodye… Sonic…" Zack said.

After those last words, Zack then slowly close his eyes and reached his demise. Mirajane began to let out a loud cry falling into despair sobbing over to Zack's death. Fairy Tail looking on saddened to see that Zack had died in Mirajane's arms. Sonic shed a tear from his eye silently sobbing over to Zack's death and frown down, closing his eyes trying to process all of this.

Blast start laughing while watching Zack's death.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! What a fool! He was too weakened to pick a fight with me after I've taken his strong magic from him and took his life. What a dumb giant he was." Blast insulted.

"You're wrong Blast…" Sonic trailed off.

"What?"

Sonic pride himself up to his feet, glares over the black and blue hedgehog.

"Zack wasn't a fool, he was a hero. A hero that protect his friends and family that cares about him. Something that you will never understand and you taken his life!" Sonic shouted.

"*Laugh* Still wanting to fight me huh. I'll just kill you here and now."

Blast extends his hand out, creating a blue energy ball with black lightning dancing around performing his move.

"Time to die. **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast shot his sphere over at Sonic ready to finish him off for good. Sonic got ready to shield himself and just when the sphere could impact Sonic until all of sudden, a unfamiliar character intervene and blocked it as it exploded creating an explosion clouding Sonic with smoke. It slowly cleared away and just when Sonic thought it was over but it wasn't he look over when his eyes widened of absolute shock. There was the blue and white hedgehog standing in front him but that's not all, it was a blue and red cat in a full body transformation wielding the staff protecting Sonic and it shocked Fairy Tail even Blast.

"What…" Blast trailed off.

Sonic recognize them fully and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What… Kenny, Spiral is that you?" Sonic asked.

"In the flesh cousin, it's awesome to see you again." Spiral said looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah it's good to see you again too Sonic." Kenny also said.

"But how did…"

"I wasn't dead, I created a clone knowing I was hurt and healed my wounds for the next few days." Spiral confessed.

"And Spiral here rescued me from the tower before it exploded on me so he came just in the nick of time to save my life." Kenny added.

"But I thought you guys were dead?" Sonic wondered.

"Not likely, we're not going anywhere and we're not going to let you down. We stick together after all, we're Team Sonic."

"That's right and I'm sorry if we ever put you through all of this pain and I am sorry we couldn't make it in time to save Zack." Spiral apologized.

"It's ok, at least you guys are here that makes me feel greatly happy and I'm glad that you guys didn't die." Sonic said.

"Me too Sonic, sorry about before." Kenny apologized frowning down.

"Hey it's cool, you did what you have to do and thank you for that Kenny."

"You're welcome."

Kenny then pull out a magic bean from his pocket and hands it over to Sonic.

"Here eat up, you need your strength back and you forgot about these." Kenny said handling Sonic the pouch of magic beans.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the beans." Sonic realized.

Sonic takes one bean and eats it up recovering his power and energy back and transforms into **Hyper Sonic 2** again.

"Thanks you guys, now get out of the way. I'm taking on Blast." Sonic commanded.

"No way, we're fighting with you to make up for everything Sonic." Spiral refused.

"That's right, we may not be as strong as you but we have heart and we will do whatever we can to protect you and help you along the way." Kenny added.

This made Sonic to smile and shed another tear. Blast growled and powered himself up.

"You fools think you all will stand a chance to fight against me. I'll kill all of you." Blast threatened.

"Bring it jackass!" Sonic retorted.

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Let's Go***

Spiral activated his **Dragon Force** with his chaos energy and charges at Blast engulfing wind and chaos energy into his hand for an attack.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral swung his fist to deliver a fierce striking blow to Blast but the dark hedgehog blocked the punch and blasted him away and crashes through a wall of the building. Kenny charge at Blast and swing his staff at him but Blast shooting multiple energy balls at the exceed. Kenny dodge to get out of the way, causing an opening for Sonic to engage and use an ability on Blast.

" **Hyper Chaos Flash!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a shockwave of white energy pushing Blast away and out of Magnolia taking the fight to different location. Blast crashed down to the ground appearing to be the outskirts of Magnolia far away. Sonic teleported himself and the two with **Chaos Control** and Spiral take this chance to create streams of energy with wind dancing around dives down to the dark hedgehog.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spiral shouted.

Blast rolls out of the way as Spiral's move hits the ground. He blasted a shockwave of blue energy over to Spiral and hits him sending him crashing down to the ground while flying in the air. Kenny flew down and tosses some magic grenades at Blast and exploded on him then uses his staff to hit him but it didn't hit Blast nor flinched him. Blast grabbed the exceed and slams him down to the ground. Sonic hits Blast with a hurricane kick a few times before using flash kick Blast up in the chin. Spiral launches up in the air, engulfs his hand with wind and energy for another ability of his magic.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Claw!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral slashed Blast with his fingertips like a claw which it did not have any effect to the dark hedgehog knowing how powerful he is. Sonic creates a sphere of energy as it is spinning like wind and looks over to Blast still in the air.

" **Hyper Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the sphere at Blast and exploded on him, slashing Blast with blades made of wind onto Blast slashing his body with this attack. Kenny toss some more magic grenades on Blast and exploded and Spiral back flip landing on the ground and builds some energy and getting to use his move with his magic.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blew a massive wind with green energy and hits Blast with a big bang and creates an explosion with the whirlwind of wind circling around him in the explosion. Spiral and Kenny regroup with Sonic waiting for any results. When the wind died down instead it disperse as Blast destroyed the wind surrounding himself with an energy barrier that blocked Spiral's dragon roar. He extends his hands out channeling his energy with fire along to it ready to use his ability to even the odds.

" **Darkness Rampage!** " Blast shouted.

Blast shooting multiple energy balls at Team Sonic like machine guns. The trio get out of dodge, scattering around to dodge the energy balls thus creating some explosions along the wake. Sonic doing some tricking stunts same goes to Spiral and Kenny using his angel wings to dodge the energy balls' explosions. Kenny then toss more magic balls but this time it was flash magic bombs and blinded Blast's eyes. Spiral charges over to Blast, creates two magic balls of his magic and puts them together and launches up in the air, enlarges it a little before tossing it over to Blast.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Brilliant Wind!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral throws the big sphere of wind and energy over at Blast, hitting him causing his attack to explode onto Blast making the dark hedgehog screamed feeling a little pain from this attack. Sonic had charge up his power and activate his ability to strike Blast.

" **Hyper Light Speed Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic launches over at Blast curling himself into a ball as he struck Blast several times then teleported second after second delivering more melee strikes to Blast and finishes it off with an upper cut and an axe kick using **Sonic Eagle**. Sonic bring his right hand to the left side charging it up to aim it right directly to Blast.

"This is for Zack you son of a bitch. **Hyper Chaos Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a white spear-like energy ball over at Blast and exploded on him, hitting him directly to the black and blue hedgehog. Kenny takes out more magic grenades and tosses them over at Blast making more explosions making more damage to the dark hedgehog. Sonic descends down and joins with Kenny and Spiral watching the explosion died down.

"Did we get him?" Kenny asked.

"I hope so, what do you say Sonic?" Spiral questioned.

"I'm not picking Blast's power." Sonic sensed.

The smoke had cleared and suddenly, Blast appeared and struck Kenny sending him flying as he screamed and with that Blast slammed the exceed down so hard that made him unconscious. Spiral growled and charges over at Blast but the dark hedgehog shoot a thin beam of blue energy from his finger electrocuting the wind dragon slayer with 80,000 volts of lightning. Blast then charges over to Spiral and punches him right in the face sending him flying and afterward Blast creates a ball with blue fire and black lightning hurls it over at Spiral to finish him off.

" **Chaotic Cyclone!** " Blast shouted.

The sphere hit Spiral and exploded on him with an impact, it then creates a tornado with fire and lightning damaging Spiral as he screamed in excruciating pain with this ability of Blast. Spiral crash down to the ground from the attack made by Blast and felt into unconsciousness. Blast sensed Sonic with an incoming attack so he dodges the punch from Sonic and a spinning heel kick but blocked the kick with his forearm. Blast punches Sonic in the chest backing him away and charges at him hitting Sonic with his elbow sending Sonic crashing down to the ground rolling backwards and so Blast again charges at Sonic and grabs him by the neck and so he electrocutes making Sonic to scream in agony forcing him to revert back to his base form and Blast slams Sonic down to the ground.

Blast kicks Sonic in the stomach making Sonic to clutch his stomach then kick him in the face having him on his back. Blast then stomp on Sonic by his chest, glaring daggers at the blue blur as Sonic struggle free from Blast's footing.

"You had to ruin everything didn't you? We tried to make you one of us, made you our leader, building up our relationship to destroy this damn world and own the entire universe but you on the other hand fight for these people and protect them. Don't forget that you're a mobian Sonic! We both exist because of the dragons summoned you here to defeat Acnologia naming you the Chosen One! But not anymore, I'm going to take away everything you have in your life and turn it into pain and you will return back to the darkness because of this pain." Blast threatened.

Blast stomps Sonic again making him to scream in pain once more.

"Your time is up Sonic, you're about to be but a memory of this world and with that I'm going to kill you." Blast continued.

Blast creates an energy blade, readied the blade to impale Sonic.

"Now… you die by my energy blade and I'll have your fucking head as trophy." Blast said.

Just when Blast would end Sonic's life with his energy until suddenly, he was struck from behind stopping him from executing Sonic. Blast look behind to see Mirajane in her Sitri form but she isn't alone, there was Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman, Cana, and Lisanna.

"Leave him alone you creep!" Lucy demanded.

"Fairy Tail? What makes you think that you can take me on?" Blast questioned.

"Because we owe Sonic that much for helping all of us out." Cana explained.

"That's right and we want to return the favor to help him." Lisanna agreed.

"Sonic's a real man and inspired me to fight for what I believe in. I won't let you kill him." Elfman added.

"You won't take Sonic away from us ever again." Lucy determined.

"I'll protect him for whatever the cause." Wendy said.

"And we won't let you kill him." Mirajane finished.

"Such simple fools. You think you all can take me on, no one can defeat me. I am the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness and I am the crowned prince of darkness!" Blast retorted.

"We don't care loser, we're going to take you down." Gajeel countered cracking his fist activating his **Iron Dragon Scales**.

"Very well then, I'll kill you fools instead which makes more fun for me."

Elfman transforms into his beast form and charge at Blast while Cana use her cards to provide support. Elfman through his large fist to strike a punch at Blast but the black and blue hedgehog caught it with his palm and squeezes it.

"You cannot defeat me." Blast said.

The dark hedgehog slams down the beast form Elfman to the ground forcing him to revert back to normal.

"Despicable." Blast insulted.

Blast senses an incoming attack when he sees some fire made by Cana with her cards. He deflects them and shot an energy ball at the brunette knocking her off her feet. Lucy use her golden keys and summoned Leo to fight as he charges over at the dark hedgehog to fight Blast head on. Blast rolled his eyes and shoots black lightning over at Leo lifting him up before blasting him away and hits the ground.

"Pathetic." Blast again insulted.

Gajeel forms his right arm into an iron sword in the air and swung his sword downward. Blast caught the sword, breaks the iron sword and extends his hand to Gajeel, creates an energy ball with black lightning dancing around.

" **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast shot his ability at Gajeel pushing him back and the energy ball exploded breaking Gajeel's Iron Dragon Scales and easily taken him down. Lisanna use her harpy form and dives down to Blast for an attack but Blast blasted a wave of blue energy over to her and creates a lightning whip. He wraps it around Lisanna's ankles, electrocutes her and slams her down to the ground forcing her to change back.

Lucy again summon her celestial spirits but the dark hedgehog swung his arm creating a wave of energy from underground and knocks off the blonde celestial wizard off her feet to the ground. Blast senses Mirajane's speed as she intervene and try melee attacking Blast but the dark hedgehog kept dodging the melee strikes from Mirajane. Wendy took this chance to use her Sky Dragon slayer magic to gain the upper advantage towards Blast.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blue a sky blue wind from her mouth over at Blast but he senses it, disperses it with his power then counters Mirajane by choking her and blasted her away and hits the ground bouncing off and hits the rubble object. Mirajane changed back to her normal self and couldn't come back to the fight.

Wendy looking in fear and Blast walk slowly towards the sky dragon slayer.

"So you're the adoptive daughter of Sonic huh? A little scrawny but look like a weakling. No matter, I'll just simply end this before I kill your father." Blast shrugged.

Wendy slowly backing away, Blast creates a ball of black lightning from his palms grinning.

"Now be a good girl and hold still, this won't hurt… a lot." Blast commanded.

"G-Get away from me!" Wendy demanded in fear.

"Your father is too weakened to save you and now you're at my mercy. Now shut up so I can end you."

Blast looking to the terrified Wendy and just about to end her life until suddenly, Sonic pride himself up to his feet looking over to Blast realizing that he's going to kill Wendy. He refused to let her die by the hands of Blast so he shouted his name preventing him to kill Wendy.

"Blast!" Sonic shouted.

Blast stop his tracks, turn over to see Sonic standing up on his feet.

"Still wanting to fight don't you? You just can't stay down can't you? Well I'm going to make you stand down and this time I'll kill you in an instant."

"Not so fast, I ain't going down not today."

"How predictable. You can't beat me Sonic, the game is up. Now give up already."

"Not by a long shot, I promised my friends that I'm going to beat you and defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I ain't backing down on my word and I'm not going to give up."

"You persistent fool. Die already!"

Blast shot an energy ball at Sonic but Sonic deflects it away shocking Blast. He began to turn super and began powering up letting out a loud roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic roared.

Sonic's power and energy start increasing, rising to the top as Blast senses it. He became stunned to feel Sonic's power growing.

" _What the… where is he getting all of this power?_ " Blast thought.

 ***BGM: Battle of the Supers (Goku vs Superman Theme)***

Sonic powering up with a loud roar channeling his power and so he start to change colors as the light begin to shine upon Sonic and thus a new transformation has emerge and Blast cover his eyes from the light so did Wendy. Blast gritted his teeth as Sonic start to change and with that, the light died down and Blast looking on with absolute shock so did Wendy. It appeared that Sonic who is different which his appearance changed. His outfit had been restored completely and his bruises and cuts had been healed completely. Sonic's shoe streaks change the color from blue to red. His fur change the color red and his eyes are red, his aura is golden yellow and it is flame-like. Sonic's quills became spikier and has dreadlocks onto his shoulders just like his **Super Sonic 4** form.

Blast looking over to the changed form of Sonic couldn't believe his power and energy as Sonic had that stern look on his face. He even became stunned to see his new form.

"Whoa! Now how the heck did I change into this? I feel so… different." Sonic questioned looking at himself.

"H-How did you obtain that form?" Blast asked.

"What? This form?"

"Yes. That form, how is it possible for you to obtain that form. No one epescially you can ever wield that type of power."

"What do you mean this form? You know what it is?"

"Yes. It's god form, a **Super God** form. It has to be a mobian with master emerald power and the blood in their veins to gain that form and yet you're the one that possess that power and that form."

"It looks like the light must've given me this form and it feel great. What am I again? Wait. God right? That's right, I'm **Super Sonic God** now."

"I don't know how you got it or how you can achieve it but you're still no match for me. I'll kill you and obtain that form."

"Well let's see what this form can do. I'm dying to try it out."

 ***BGM: Sonic Boom ~Sonic CD Mashup~***

Sonic and Blast began powering up and so they charge over at each other and clashed engaging in a fight. Spiral woke up, saw Sonic's new transformation and use his **Wind Dragon Teleportation** to teleport Fairy Tail back while he and Kenny stayed behind. Sonic and Blast start throwing multiple punches and kicks at each other in rapid speed. They teleported area after area going at it and both clashed again after deliver blow after blow with brute force. After a minute of going at it, Blast struck Sonic with a punch right to the face but it didn't hurt or made him flinched. Sonic returned the favor by punching Blast right in the stomach causing the dark hedgehog to scream, spitting blood out of his mouth and delivers a spinning hook kick sending Blast flying.

Blast recovered himself back to the fight and shot a wave of bleu energy with black fire. Sonic using Chaos Control to dodge the attack and reappear in front of Blast and uppercuts him up in the air. Sonic then ascends up in the air and slam his fist down, knocking Blast down to the ground creating a big impact including to make the ground rumble from the crash. Sonic dives down and kicks Blast creating a big dent to the ground and kicks him away again. Blast uses **Death Bang Attack** on Sonic but Sonic punches it destroying the ability shocking the black and blue hedgehog. He then elbowed Blast in the stomach and start rapidly punching Blast several times followed with a knee kick and a flash kick sending Blast up in the air. Sonic creates red and golden yellow energy balls and blasting them at Blast damaging him as Blast screamed feeling the pain from Sonic's god form.

Blast creates an energy wall to block Sonic but Sonic had curled himself up into a ball and breaks through the wall and bashes Blast and kicks him off backing Blast away. Blast got frustrated as he creates black lightning into his hands, brings his hand to the right side.

" **Chaotic Electric Strike!** " Blast shouted.

Blast unleashed a massive blue wave of energy with black lightning over at Sonic and phase through him. Just Blast thought he got Sonic but it did not had any effect on him and Sonic cracked his neck.

"Is that the best you can do Blast." Sonic taunted.

"How in the…" Blast trailed off with frustration.

Blast charge to Sonic, grabbed him by the face and descends down to the ground slamming him down and grinding Sonic against the ground leaving a trail of rubble along the way and blasted a beam of blue energy at Sonic down to the ground and ascends up in the air creating a sphere of blue energy with his ki unleashing his ultimate ability on Sonic.

" **Chaotic Meteor!** " Blast shouted.

Blast throws the energy ball over to Sonic in the hole where Sonic is. Blast then detonates it and explode creating an earthquake with this ability and the fire began erupting from underground. Blast smirked knowing he got Sonic but however, Sonic popped out of the fire unscathed and punched Blast right in the stomach with intense force making Blast to scream in excruciating pain. Sonic deliver a few more punches and axe kick Blast using Sonic Eagle down to the ground and crashes with a big dent. Blast got up on his feet, feeling the pain and let out a frustrated yell and start blasting rapid ki energy balls at Sonic. He deflects each and every one of them with his hand with rapid speed.

It went on for seconds and Blast fire multiple blue and black lightning spears over at Sonic but Sonic gets out of dodge and dives down in full velocity punching Blast to the jaw and hits him with quadruple tornado kick and finishes it off crafting a red and golden yellow energy sphere from his hand enlarges it just a little aiming it right over to Blast.

" **Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the sphere over at Blast and impacted him exploded like wind creating a whirlwind red tornado as the blades made of wind start slashing Blast delivering him some serious cuts on his body and quills making the dark hedgehog screamed in agony after the ability is over. Blast collapsed down to the ground and Sonic descends down to his feet from the air. Blast still feeling the effects of the pain kneeling down. He look over to Sonic, glaring daggers at him and gritting his teeth.

"It's over Blast, you're done." Sonic said.

"*Chuckle* You really hurt me and did quite the number on me Sonic. However… I will not be BESTED by a hedgehog like you. I'm ending this piece of crap once and for all!"

 ***BGM: Sonic Colors "Final Boss Phase 2 ~ Reach for the Stars (Orchestra Version)***

Blast ascends up in the air and start creating two black energy balls from his palms and puts them up in the air, combining them together and enlarges it big enough just like the sun with blue lightning dancing around the sphere. Blast looking down at Sonic with that angry look as Sonic looking on. Blast charging the sphere to its maximum power ready to end the fight and destroy the world.

"Time to die Sonic, it's time I destroy this damn world! **Galaxy Destroyer!** " Blast shouted.

Blast hurls down his gigantic energy sphere over at Sonic to kill him including destroying Earthland and the entire world. Sonic had a stern look, he gets in formation, brings his hands together to channel his chaos energy to perform this attack that he learned from studying it as he builds up blue energy to make it powerful.

"Here goes. Ka… me…" Sonic started.

The sphere hurls down to Sonic getting a little closer.

"Ha… me…" Sonic continued.

The sphere almost reaches to Sonic. He then let out a massive blue beam of energy from his palms blasting it over to Blast's ultimate ability.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic roared.

The beam clashes against the sphere to push it back from him and off the ground. Blast sees the sphere moving to him so he puts more power into it enlarging it a little more making it too impossible to stop. It slowly pushing forward as the beam start to slow down and getting a little weaker. Sonic concentrate with his power. He remembered his friends, the people, Fairy Tail, other wizards guilds in Fiore and the civilians all over Earthland depending on Sonic. It gave him the strength he need just by remembering it, he remember he made the promise to Kenny that he'll defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness and with that Sonic's confidence start to build up, encouraging him to keep going and not giving up the fight. Slowly, his power and energy begin to rise with his heart and with that Sonic got what he needed and start to push back up to the top.

"I am not going to let you destroy my home, my friends, family and the people I cared about. You're going to win Blast, I'm going to beat you and this time I'll make sure you will never, EVER hurt and threaten my friends and everyone ever again!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin pushing back with his power, increasing it as the beam got bigger and it pushing the sphere over and all of sudden, Sonic breaks the sphere as it went through dispersing it and heads right over to Blast who is stunned to see this sudden action.

"WHAT!" Blast cried.

The beam hit Blast right towards him pushing him back. Blast holding his ground preventing Sonic to end him.

"How did he learned that technique? That's impossible!" Blast wondered.

"Everything's possible Blast and I learned it from you. Now time to take you back where you belong along with your best friend and your brother. Adios!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic puts more back into it and used one last effort and made the beam got bigger and so it phased through Blast, screaming in agony as he began to disappear in particles up in the sky to outer space.

"SONIC…. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Blast cried.

Blast began disappearing and afterward it exploded in outer space like fireworks as Blast finally reached his demise and is defeated. The beam dispersed and so Sonic had changed back to his base form as the god form had reached its limit and disappeared. Sonic finally take a seat on the ground and smiled.

"Whew… now that's what I call an epic finish." Sonic commented.

"Sonic!"

Sonic look over to see Kenny and Spiral rushing over to him. Kenny tackled Sonic, hugging him with glee celebrating Sonic's win.

"You did it! You finally did it! The Hedgehogs of Darkness are gone and they're defeated!" Kenny shouted in joy.

"Awesome job Sonic, you sure made Blast look so embarrassed. You're a true hero." Spiral added.

"Thanks guys, it was you guys that helped me. You all believed in me, gave me the strength to defeat them with determination. I just want to say thanks." Sonic thanked.

"No problem Sonic, you are the man."

"Yeah the nightmare is over, I can finally move on from all of this all thanks to you." Kenny stated.

"Good to hear."

Sonic began sensing something far away. He had a stern look making the two to get suspicious.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Spiral asked.

"My fight isn't done yet, I got one more thing to do." Sonic responded.

"What's that?" Kenny questioned.

"To deal with Magnolia, he sent out his magic for me to sense him where he is."

"We're coming with you."

"No. This is between me and Acnologia after all I'm the chosen one by the dragons to beat Acnologia and it looks like this is the time we finish our unfinished business."

"Are you sure cousin, going against the black dragon all by yourself?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. I'm positive but first, there's someone I need to see."

"And who's that?" Kenny questioned.

Sonic responded with a smile knowing who the person he's going to see.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Natsu kneeling down quivering as he lost his father who raised him and taught him to use Fire Dragon slayer magic. He was extremely pissed and wanted to go and confront Acnologia and so he was approached when someone came up behind him. He caught a sniff, recognizing the scent and turns around to see Sonic.

"Sonic, did you beat that jerk Blast?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I sure did. He's history now and I'm sorry about your father." Sonic apologized.

"Yeah… me too, I should've been there to help him. Acnologia's going to pay."

"Natsu listen… I'm going to face Acnologia and I know where he is."

"Where! Where is he! I need to make that bastard pay!"

"No. This is between me and Acnologia alone. I'm the chosen one and the only one that can defeat him."

"Then take me with you Sonic, I have to go and beat that bastard."

"No. You need to meet up back with Fairy Tail. I'll be sure to make him pay for killing your father. Leave this to me Natsu, ok?"

Natsu still had the anger building within him. He wanted to confront Acnologia but Sonic had insisted to do this alone. He finally sighed and accept Sonic's request.

"OK. Just be sure to give him one for me will ya pal?" Natsu asked.

"That I can do." Sonic responded as he and Natsu pump their fist together.

"So you know where he is?"

"Yeah and I picked up his location. I'll be seeing you soon Natsu."

"Yeah you too."

Sonic turns Super Sonic and ascends up in the air and flew to the destination to meet with the black dragon.

* * *

 _With Fairy Tail…_

The guild meet with the dragons so did Sting and Rogue met with their dragons as well reuniting with their parents. Spiral and Kenny arrive and Lugia looking on to his student. Kenny had reunited with Carla and they began to kiss and hugging each other.

"Spiral, it's good to see you again." Lugia smiled.

"You too master, I missed you." Spiral greeted.

"So did I."

With that the dragon explain the reasons for leaving the dragon slayers and it all made since to the dragon slayers of not becoming a dragon like them like how Acnologia became one. They then start to wonder where Sonic is.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah did he defeat Blast?" Lucy asked.

"He certainly did." Kenny answered causing everyone to cheer for Sonic's victory.

"However, he went on to a different place." Spiral added.

"Where did he went off too?" Mirajane asked.

"He went to go and confront Acnologia."

Everyone gasped and the dragons' eyes widen of shock.

"The chosen one is facing Acnologia right now?" Skiadrum asked.

"Yeah. Acnologia had sent Sonic the location after Sonic sensed his magic and give him the location of his whereabouts. It looks like Acnologia is ready to finish this this time with Sonic." Spiral answered.

"I fear that the final battle is yet to begun and I hope that Sonic put an end to the Acnologia's reign of terror." Lugia hoped with the other dragons nodding in response.

"So do I Acnologia, we all do." Weisslogia agreed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic arrived to the mountains after flying to the destination and sees Acnologia in his human form with one arm which appears that his left arm had ripped apart from fighting Igneel. He descends down to the ground and revert back to normal. Both of them stare at each other in silence. None of them spoke a word for another minute or so until Sonic finally breaks the silence.

"This is it huh? Our final fight to finish our unfinished business, right?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed. I've obtain Zack's strong magic and now I will use it to kill you Sonic. I won't let you the chosen one to eliminate me. Time we finally pick up where we left off back at Tenrou Island." Acnologia insisted.

"I couldn't agree more."

Sonic began to transform, going in his Hyper Sonic form but this time he had transforms into his newer form as his fur is white but with some yellow onto his quills and his eyes a pure white using his **True Hyper Sonic** form to the occasion.

"Now let's get this party started." Sonic suggested getting ready to fight.

* * *

 ***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

 **Now that Blast and the Hedgehogs of Darkness have been defeated and now the final fight between Sonic and Acnologia is ready to begun. Both characters using their strongest power to even up the odds and now it has come to this. Who will win? Will it be Sonic or will Acnologia?**

 **Tune in next time for yet another exciting chapter of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	34. Act 3 Scene 6: Final Legacy

Chapter 34: Final Legacy

Sonic in his True Hyper Sonic form and Acnologia who is in his human form stared at each other in silence. Their final fight is yet to begun. None of them begin to speak as they just glare at each other. They both know that this is it and this will be there final fight and none of them isn't going to hold anything back. Sonic suddenly breaks the silence to converse with the dragon king.

"This is it. This where it all ends." Sonic said.

"Indeed. I've waited to finish our unfinished business since our last encounter back at Tartaros Island." Acnologia retorted.

"I remember. I got a question and I want you to be honest with me?"

"Go on."

"Why did you take Zack in since you used him as a pawn to obtain more powerful magic in hopes to beating me?"

"Interesting question. You see Sonic, 400 years ago after when I've became a dragon after soaking up a lot of blood of many dragons I've killed. I've learned that one day in 400 years later, a blue creature would be summoned by the dragons to kill me. 21 years ago I've found Zack Hyperion in the woods and took him under my wing and trained him to use my black dragon slayer. I've sensed great potential within him and expected that he would be strong as me so with that I've placed a cursed on him to make him to go enraged that the darkness would consumed his rage."

"Wait. Are you telling me that you're responsible of Zack's rage that made him hurt Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel?"

"Precisely."

"But why on earth would you do that to your foster son?"

"Why you asked is to make him stronger and someday I would take back my strong magic so in order to face you whenever we ever meet at last."

"But at Tartaros Island, you found me and fought me. How did you find me knowing that I would be at that island?"

"Because I've caught your scent from the skies and knew you were the chosen one. I thought it was your wind dragon slayer cousin to be the chosen one and ready to confront him but it wasn't him so I forget the chosen one and moved on."

"And yet I came along, did you happen to heard anything about me?"

"Yes. I heard the rumors about you with great power and I know for the fact that you're the chosen one that the dragons spoke of. Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"How did you get all of the information about the dragon war and the chosen one?"

"Zack mentioned that I can beat you someday when he was a member of Fairy Tail. I didn't know for the fact at first so I know I needed to know for sure to see if I can really beat you so I've went on a journey with best friend Kenny and travel all over Earthland and head to the temple in Bosco to discover the truth."

"So in fact you got your answer that you're the chosen one?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I knew it from the start that you were the chosen one. I knew I have to find you and kill you so I tracked you down at Tartaros Island and waited for you to face you on that day."

"I was expecting a dragon to fight you but never knew you were actually a human. I've heard a lot about you from the temple."

"My reputation has preceded me. I destroy things, leave nothing but pure destruction. I assume that you know what happen back at Tenrou Island?"

"Yeah. He blew up the island. Were you expecting that I was supposed to be at the island?"

"Yes. I wanted to meet you but I ended up meeting your guild and took the liberty to kill all of them and destroy the island. I've heard you died in the explosion seven years ago."

"Yeah but I end up surviving and had been sleeping for seven long years in the cryochamber."

"The what now?"

"Never mind, forget what I said. Let's just say I was freeze sleeping in ice."

"I'll believe that. What made you made Zack to be your protégé?"

"Because I see him who has a lot of potential and to protect the people he cares about not letting him to follow a wrong path."

"You still respect him?"

"I do, after what he did to Fairy Tail and to his ex-girlfriend I still respect him. He was a hero and a great friend to me."

"Say what you want but he will never be a hero."

"He was a hero today, he saved me, risked his life to protect me. He had a great heart and I couldn't been more proud of him until Blast killed him."

"I knew that he would kill him after another deal we made. Actually I requested him to kill my foster son."

"You hired him to assassinate your own foster son?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's not worthy to take the thrown as a dragon king. He's dead to me and he has disgraced me."

"I've met a lot of bad guys during my journey and fought them but you sir are the worst."

"It gets ever worse Sonic. You may have beaten me back at Tartaros Island but this time, I won't hold back and I'll make sure that you won't kill me."

"I've gotten a lot stronger Acnologia and you'll see how strong I've become."

"Enough with the talking, right now let's finish our unfinished fight for good."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Death Dealer***

Both of them get to their fighting stances for their fight. None of them bother to speak but just stare at each other in pure silence listening to the winds blowing between them. A couple of seconds after, both charge at each other in full velocity and throw their fists at each other, colliding their fists together in the result created a powerful shockwave when their fists clashed. They both backed away skidded on the ground then again charge again and clashed once again. They take their fight up in the skies as both of them continue clashing creating shockwaves after delivering powerful striking blows each and every attack that they throw towards one another.

Sonic with a kick, Acnologia with a punch using his right arm without his left arm since it has been ripped apart after facing Igneel. Sonic goes with a spinning roundhouse kick but Acnologia had blocked the kick with his forearm, countering Sonic with a knee kick but Sonic backed away and goes with the superman punch. Acnologia dodged the punch goes with the head-butt until Sonic again dodge Acnologia and with that they went on to go at it throwing off multiple melee attacks for the time being only to spend a minute or two with the serious melee strikes. After a minute, both of their attacks collide backing themselves away and lands down to the ground.

Acnologia slammed his fist down to the ground creating a blue magic fire geyser from underground creating some cracks to the ground. Sonic ascends up in the air, brings his hand back and shot a beam of white energy with white wind circling around the beam.

" **Chaos Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Acnologia gets out of the dodge, shots a massive wave of blue and black flame-like aura over at Sonic in the air. Sonic gets out of the way but only to get hit by Acnologia using his magic like a dragon slayer striking Sonic with a fierce punch with black and blue aura into his hands then grabbed him by the face and dives down slamming Sonic down to the ground causing the ground to impact even creating an earthquake. Acnologia then grabs Sonic again by the neck and choking the life out of him but Sonic counters the dragon king off with a knee kick right to the shin and a spinning heel kick to add the damage along with a combination. Sonic then homing attacks Acnolgia down to the ground, bashing him down and grinds the dragon king against the ground leaving a trail of rubble along with it.

Acnologia knocks off Sonic uncurls him off from a ball, he grabs Sonic by the leg and swung him around then tosses him away in the air. Sonic did an aerial recover to get back to the battle. Acnologia launches up in the air engulfing with black and blue darkness into his right hand to perform another ability of his magic.

" **Black Dragon Fang!** " Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia swung hand over towards Sonic, slashing the white hedgehog with his fingertips causing major damage that had Sonic to scream in pain. Acnologia unleash a powerful roar blowing a black and white beam over at Sonic using his **Dragon Roar** sending Sonic to crash through a mountain leaving a big hole in the mountain and send Sonic out of the mountain and came down crashing down. Acnologia pursues after Sonic and he then again use his **Dragon Roar** at Sonic to add the damage done to Sonic.

Sonic on the other hand creates a barrier with his powers to block off the roar then answers it off by dashing over at Acnologia, punching Acnologia right in the face that send him flying. Sonic then charges over at Acnologia and begun to use his **Hyper Light Speed Attack** sending Acnologia with multiple and serious attacks with his light speed then finishes Acnologia with a dive kick knocking him down to the ground making the ground shudder. Sonic create a ball of white energy with white and yellow wind dancing around and hurls it over at Acnologia to return the favor.

" **Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

The ability had hit Acnologia, exploded him with blades made of wind unleashing out and deliver a few slashes to the dragon king. Sonic then elbowed Acnologia and rapidly punching Acnologia multiple times in the stomach then on the face and finishes with an uppercut using **Sho-Hog-Ken** then teleported in the air and slam down his fist over at Acnologia, hitting him in the head sending the dragon king back down to the ground. Again Sonic start build up some energy within him to go for another ability to add the damage some more the dragon king but however; Acnologia had launch up in the air, coming right back to the fight and engulfs his right fist with black and blue aura.

" **Black Dragon Brutal Fist!** " Acnologia shouted.

His fist deliver a terrifying strike to Sonic right in the face sending Sonic a feet up in the air. He creates a stream of black and blue magic from his hands like a whip and charges at Sonic to use his ability at the hedgehog hero.

" **Black Dragon Wing Attack!** " Acnologia shouted.

It struck Sonic making him to spin around and afterwards Acnologia grabbed Sonic and dives down back to the ground to add more damage to Sonic but somehow Sonic countered the black dragon kicking him off and grabs him by the neck and so Sonic slammed the dragon king down to the ground with a loud crash creating a big dent to the ground with brute force and afterwards kicks Acnologia away as he bounces off the ground. Acnologia recovered himself and gets back to the fight as he skidded on the ground leaving a trail of rubble onto the ground. Sonic up in midair, brings his fist back to deliver a superman punch but Acnologia had dodge the punch and grabbed Sonic by the face and slams him down, grinding against the ground and tosses him through a wall. Acnologia then charges over at Sonic, bashes him through the rock mountain with his elbow creating a avalanche as the rubble begin to come down with rock boulders coming down.

Just when Acnologia would pummel down Sonic, he counters the dragon king pushing him off with his Hyper Sonic Wind with blowing white wind towards Acnologia. Acnologia use his Dragon Roar on Sonic as Sonic gets out of dodge as Acnologia blasting through a mountain which he suddenly destroys it with his strength. Sonic take the initiative by building some power within him into his hands aiming directly to the dragon king before blasting a beam of white beam with yellow lightning dancing around the beam.

" **Hyper Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

The beam hit Acnologia creating explosion as the rubble start to collapse on the dragon king. Sonic stopped, looking on if he got Acnologia waiting for the results of his success. A few seconds after, Acnologia burst out of the rubble and hits Sonic with his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist**. Second, he struck and slashed Sonic with his **Black Dragon Claw** , and third struck Sonic with a knee kick then use **Black Dragon Roar** pushing Sonic down to the ground and creates an explosion with the ground has a big dent along with cracks onto it.

Acnologia dives down engulfing his right fist with black and blue magic ready to unleash another ability of his magic onto the white hedgehog.

" **Black Dragon Slam!** " Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia slammed his fist down to the ground creating a massive earthquake creating a crater on the ground with a big dent with cracks as the parts of the mountain begin to shatter into pieces by Acnologia's immense strength. Sonic screamed feeling the strength hurting him from this strong ability coming from Acnologia and he gets out of the way as the ground begin to sucked Sonic in covering him with broken rubble.

Acnologia look down at the construction smirking knowing that he got Sonic where he wants him hoping that this would end it. However, it changed when Sonic burst out of the rubble building energy creating a white sphere of energy into his hands, holds it up in the air enlarge it a little powering it up to be as strong it can be.

"Now it's my turn. **Hyper Sonic Hurricane!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws his sphere at Acnologia in full velocity, hits him creating the ground to break into rubble and so the sphere create a massive tornado pulling the objects in including Acnologia and afterwards the tornado begin to explode bursting the rubble out as the explosion occurred. Sonic still in the air who had used up most of his energy into that one powerful attack and so he revert back to his **Hyper Sonic** form. He descends down to the ground staring at the rubble he had created so did Acnologia.

Sonic looking on at the destruction wondering if he got Acnologia or not but soon got the results that Acnologia pride himself up and out of the rubble with bruises and cuts on his body. Sonic had some bruises on his body as well and so the dragon king brush himself up and looks over to the hedgehog hero.

"You've gotten quite stronger than I remembered Sonic. With Zack's powerful magic, you sure impress me even more." Acnologia admitted.

"Yeah I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met back at Tartaros Island. Which reminds me, what made you head over to Magnolia?" Sonic questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I was coming to kill END?"

"That's what Mard Geer was talking about to revive END. I assume that you know END?"

"Yes but did not get the full name of END."

"I see. That explains it, I heard that Zeref created Zeref but didn't know the full details about this END guy."

"And on the other note, I came to collect my magic and to kill Zack but on the other hand I requested Blast to kill my pathetic foster son for me?"

"Why would you kill your foster son? That's got to be cold to do that sort of thing. Why on earth would you had him to deal with everything he had went through in his past of becoming an outcast? Let alone that the people feared him of your magic and have the nerve to kill him. You're way more worse than Blast."

"*Chuckle* I'll take that as a compliment. That weakling doesn't have the right and the honor to become the next dragon king. It was a mistake of taken Zack to be my foster son but I had the plan to make him stronger that one day I would take my strong magic I planted inside Zack to obtain those strong magic abilities."

"You mean the rage of darkness? Was it your doing?"

"Yes. I controlled his rage and had him harm the wizards from the different guilds to come find you and challenge you to the fight to figure if you're the chosen one or not that I've long waited to face."

"All this time you have been controlling Zack in his mind? It was you all along that made harm them including Fairy Tail?"

"Correct but that's not all, I filled him with jealousy that had him to use the Dragon Medallion to power up his magic to use **Dragon Force** to be twice as powerful like you."

"You… you used your foster son to get what you wanted and killed him!"

"*Chuckle* Exactly. Now that my pathetic and no good for nothing foster son is dead like how I requested and Blast had killed him, all is left is to annihilate you and make sure that you never walk in Earthland ever again as a chosen one by the dragons."

"I wouldn't count on that on my man, we'll just going to see about that."

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Rage of the Universe***

Acnologia charge over at Sonic catching him off guard with his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist** sending Sonic flying. Sonic came down crashing to the woods in the forest instead on the mountains and crashes through three to four trees. Sonic hits the ground and crashes through a rock boulder that it came from the rubble back at the mountains. Acnologia in the air, pursue after Sonic and dives down towards the hedgehog for a strike. Sonic did a kip up then curls himself up into a ball and homing attack Acnologia before he could do anything else. Sonic then creates a ball of white energy into his hands and points it over at Acnologia watching him crashing down the ground.

" **Chaos Blitz!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted his the energy ball, shooting homing spears at the dragon king, hitting them causing a minor explosion to the dragon king then Sonic dives down and again struck Acnologia with his homing attack to his gut. Acnologia pushed Sonic back then use **Dragon Roar** on Sonic. He quickly dodges the roar and lands onto the ground. Acnologia launches over to Sonic with streams of black and blue energy from his hands and getting ready to swing them over at the speedster.

" **Black Dragon Wing Attack!** " Acnologia shouted.

Sonic evades the wing attack from Acnologia and use **Hyper Sonic Wind** right at Acnologia, blowing him up in the whirlwind of wind pulled him like a tornado. Acnologia easily disintegrate the wind without any trouble. Sonic launches up in the air and shoulder tackles Acnolgia as they crash down two tree and hits the ground. Sonic being on top and pummel Acnologia with serious of punches and seconds after he counters Sonic by catching his fist and head-butted Sonic in the forehead, pushing him back off of him. Acnologia rise up, charges at Sonic as he grabbed Sonic by the face and bashes him through a tree then another tree then another one and second after he tosses Sonic over a rock boulder and breaks it through into pieces.

Sonic hits the ground, slowly gets back up on his feet, he looks over sees Acnologia picking up a large rock boulder and launches up in the air and tosses it down at the speedster. Sonic launches up in the air, builds energy into his fist and struck a fierce punch right to the rock boulder breaking it into pieces and air dashing right to Acnologia. Sonic builds energy as he spun around and struck Acnologia with a tornado kick then uppercuts him using **Sho-Hog-Ken** and after that Sonic use **Sonic Eagle** as he axe kick Acnologia down to the ground. Sonic then curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of white energy over at the dragon king using **Sonic Storm**.

The shockwave hits Acnologia at first and afterwards Sonic dives down to add more damage until Acnologia come back to the battle as he flash kick Sonic in the chin and engulfs his fist with black and blue magic engulfing his fist for an incoming attack with his abilities.

" **Black Dragon Brutal Fist!** " Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia struck Sonic with a fierce punch hitting him back down to the ground and after the ability he had used on Sonic, Acnologia went on to build up some magic within him with that death glare as he unleashes a black and white beam over at Sonic with his ability.

" **Black Dragon Roar!** " Acnolgoia shouted.

Acnologia decided to use more strength and magic into his roar blasting Sonic with it creating a massive explosion with a powerful shockwave blowing with strong wind gust blowing the trees. Acnologia lands down to the ground looking over at the clouded smoke to see if he got Sonic on the ropes this time. Unaware of his surroundings, Sonic reappear behind of Acnologia and roundhouse kick him from behind hitting him in the face and with that kick sending him flying. Sonic bring his right hand back, creates a disc made of wind circling around and not all he creates a sphere of energy into the disc looking over at Acnologia to return the favor and so he hurls it over at Acnologia putting much power into that one new ability.

" **Chaos Overdrive!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the sphere discs of wind over to the dragon king and hits him creating a sphere explosion of white energy and the wind altogether as cause major damage making the dragon king to scream in pain feeling the effects of the ability. Acnologia then collapsed down to the ground after the explosion and Sonic revert back to his **Super Sonic 4**. He didn't have enough energy to go **Darkspine** form or whatsoever and with that Acnologia pride himself up to his feet with bruises and cuts on his body.

Sonic looking on, ready to fight and it made the dragon king angry at this. Sonic had put much power with two of his ultimate abilities reverting him back still have energy left to fight.

"It seem that you're reverting back to your previous forms. You're losing energy from using it way too much within your Hyper forms." Acnologia noticed.

"Yeah… that ain't going to stop me from taking you down." Sonic retorted.

"You may have gotten me and have me beat in my human form but my dragon form, I am invincible."

Acnologia start transforming as he had dragon scales and the whirlwind of darkness start surrounding him and so Acnologia begin to grow gigantic and becoming his dragon form once more and Sonic watching as Acnologia roared looking deadly at Sonic.

" **Now you will die by my hand and eat your flesh.** " Acnologia threatened.

Sonic powered himself up with red and yellow aura and looking over at Acnologia with that stern look.

"Let's finish this." Sonic said.

 ***BGM: Lord of the Castle (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)***

Acnologia roared as he slammed down his right hand over to Sonic but with his quickness and his reflexes, Sonic dodges the dragon hand and shoot multiple red and lightning spears using **Chaos Spear Barrage**. It did a little damage to the dragon king but he felt no pain as hit Sonic with his claw sending Sonic flying and crashing through three tress. Sonic hits the ground on his back as Acnologia comes closer to him for another attack towards the speedster. Sonic gets back up on his feet, takes his sword out from his back and engulfs the sword with yellow aura.

Acnologia slam his hand down until Sonic again dodges it and slash Acnologia right to arm causing the black dragon to roar in pain. Sonic jumps onto Acnologia to deliver some more slashes with his sword but Acnologia uses his wings to blow Sonic off of him and smacked him causing Sonic fly a few feet away and again crashes down to the ground with a loud crash. Sonic bounces off the ground, did a recover and back on his feet. Acnologia launches up in the air and came down landing on the ground creating a shockwave after the land as Sonic jumps onto a tree and launches up in the air dashing right towards the black dragon readied his sword. Acnologia try to bit Sonic but the speedster sense it coming so he dodges it and ascends up and dives down spinning himself right over to Acnologia.

" **Spinning Needle Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits this ability atop of Acnologia head and swung his sword deliver a slash causing the black dragon to scream in pain and also Sonic again use another one of his ability creates purple energy into his right hand for a fierce punch.

" **Comet Punch!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic slam his fist onto Acnologia's back deliver more damage making the black dragon to roar again in pain and afterwards Sonic deliver more slashes to add twice the damage to dragon king. Acnologia had enough so he raises up in the air, shaking Sonic off and suddenly uses his tail to hit Sonic sending him over to the mountain and crash right towards it that causes a crater on the mount with a big dent and cracks onto the crater. Sonic felt extreme pain after the crash and being hit by the dragon king's tail. Acnologia came rushing over to the speedster to bash against Sonic through the mountain, Sonic on the other hand wasn't going to allow that so he pulls himself together and shot at massive shockwave of red energy over at Acnologia with his sword using his ability.

" **Sonic Slash Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

The massive shockwave struck Acnologia, backing him away as he collapsed on his back and tree multiple trees during the crash. Sonic charges at the black dragon for and again swing his sword, delivering another slash to Acnologia causing more pain to the dragon king and just about to impale his sword for the kill but unfortunately Acnologia smacked Sonic away, grabbed him and slammed him down against the ground with immense force. Acnologia crushed Sonic trying to turn him into a pancake to end his life. Sonic engulfs his body with red energy and unleashes a shockwave that pushed Acnologia's hand from him.

" **Chaos Blast!** " Sonic shouted.

Acnologia let go of Sonic feeling the effect of the blast. Sonic launches up in the air, hits Acnologia up in the chin with his **Spinning Needle Attack** and last struck a fierce punch with his **Comet Punch**. Afterward, Sonic sheathe his sword onto his back and start building up some energy powering his ability to use it on the black dragon.

" **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of red and yellow energy over at Acnologia, pushing him down and creating an explosion against the black dragon from using this strong ability to the dragon king. Sonic looking if he got the dragon king or not but turns out that Acnologia was still in the fight and roared as he blasted a beam of black and white magic over at Sonic, pushing him back a few miles away to the canyons and created an explosion using his **Dragon Roar**. Sonic screamed in pain from this upcoming attack from the black dragon himself.

Acnologia flew over to the canyons to check out the explosion and to see if he got Sonic or not. He look over to the rubble wondering if he got Sonic this time but turns out, Sonic burst out of the rubble with bruises and blood on his body even had dirt on his body and clothing. Acnologia roared and lands to the ground as Sonic descends down onto his feet.

"Give up Sonic, you cannot beat me. I am the king of the dragons and you will not get rid of me." Acnologia warned.

"New flash: I don't care Acnologia. I'm going to kick your ass and that's what I'm intending to do." Sonic retorted.

Acnologia roared and use his **Dragon Roar** on Sonic again. He creates an energy barrier using **Chaos Barrier** to block off the **Dragon Roar** from Acnologia. The dragon king became stunned that Sonic blocked off his roar and so he ascends up in the skies to the blue yonder. Sonic flew right after Acnologia and start shooting some red lightning spears over at Acnologia using **Chaos Spear**. It struck Acnologia as he roared and use his swing to blow off Sonic and going fast. Sonic using his speed dodging Acnologia's **Dragon Roar** quickly as he can and dodging his tail along the way. Sonic again use **Chaos Spear** onto Acnologia and again use his sword to shoot out shockwaves onto the black dragon. Acnologia summoning some homing flame-like aura and shoots the spears over at Sonic.

Sonic dodging away the homing spears while the hedgehog and the dragon going at it in the skies. Sonic sheathe his sword, builds up some energy within him enough to use this ability on the dragon king.

" **Super Light Speed Attack!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic curls himself into a ball and assaulting the dragon king with serious of homing attacks making Acnologia to roar in pain. Sonic on the other hand start to use his sword and deliver some serious slashes against the black dragon and using some combinations against Acnologia. Sonic dodges the hand as Acnologia try grabbing Sonic, Sonic heads back up above Acnologia coming up with an idea and with that he charges his energy into his sword after taking it out from his back. Sonic putting some energy into this one attack readied to use it on Acnologia as he dashes in full speed with his sword going for the attack catching Acnologia off guard.

" **Sonic Slash!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic swung his sword in a horizontal angle delivering a powerful slash onto Acnologia by his right wing that sliced it up cutting it as blood begin to splatter from the wind and Acnologia screamed in excruciating pain coming down from the skies and suddenly coming down crashing to the ground with a loud crash. Acnologia rolling onto the ground and right now on his front still in pain as Sonic cut his right wing.

He suddenly changes back to his human form by the time Sonic arrive and descends down to his feet on the ground and put his sword away. Acnologia glaring daggers at Sonic who had changes back to his base form and his clothes are in little tatters.

"You… you CUT MY WING!" Acnologia yelled in an anger tone.

"Yeah I did, preventing you from flying ever again. Game over." Sonic said.

"It ain't over, I am the king of the dragons. You cannot hurt me but after all of that you have damaged me. How are you doing this, how are you this strong?"

"It's the strength I have from my friends and the people I cared about. They believed in me and that strength comes within the heart. Something that you never understand Acnologia and your reign of terror is about to come to an end."

"No… NO! I will not let this happen. I refused to be bested by a mere hedgehog like you who happened to be the Chosen One!"

 ***BGM: Fairy Tail Theme***

Acnologia again use his **Dragon Roar** on Sonic to end Sonic but however, Sonic surrounded himself in an energy barrier with that stern look. Acnologia became stunned, Sonic build up some energy into his right fist. Sonic gathered energy from the dragons such as Igneel, Metalicca, Grandine, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Lugia. Their magic engulfing into Sonic's fist as Acnologia is shocked from Sonic's sudden action.

"W-What's this! What is this power coming from?" Acnologia asked.

"I don't have to use my forms to defeat you, the dragons that gave me this power whenever I encounter you someday and this is the perfect opportunity to use it." Sonic explained.

"No…"

"This is for my friends, my family, my cousin, my guild, the people, and Zack for all the thing you've done Acnologia. You're toast!"

Sonic runs over to Acnologia to go with the finishing blow and readied his for an upcoming punch.

"NO!" Acnologia shouted.

Sonic builds up speed over to Acnologia. Putting his feelings, his heart, his friends, and family including the guild into his greatest strength including the dragons. Acnologia makes one last effort as he prompt himself up to his feet, use his Dragon Roar at Sonic for the final time. Sonic charging the roar and pushing through it using **Sonic Boost**. Sonic let out a loud battle cry charging over at the king of the dragons as Acnologia couldn't seem to stop Sonic.

"It's over Acnologia!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic uses his sonic speed over at Acnologia for last and final assault readied his fist for a powerful and fierce punch.

" **Dragon Fist!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic struck Acnologia with a fierce fining blow at the dragon king right to the chest and blasted a massive shockwave of multiple color energy putting everything on the line and Acnologia screamed in agony from this ability given by the dragons to Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Acnologia being pushed back by the massive shockwave and he crashed through several trees and hits the ground as blood began splattering out of his body in his defeat by the blue blur.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Acnologia cried.

Acnologia hits on his back to the ground and cough up blood from his mouth knowing that he had been defeated. Sonic walking over to the weakened dragon king too weakened to move or to fight back. Acnologia slowly look over to Sonic spitting out blood and the blood dripping from his body to the ground.

"So… you've finally defeated me." Acnologia realized.

"You should know by now, I never give up." Sonic reminded.

"True… you're a true warrior and a hero to the people. I've over underestimated you. I was too confident that I would win."

"You're the king of the dragons and you should not have over confidence for yourself."

"Truthful words. Now all the dragons are vanquished and never to be seen again. *Cough* You're still a mobian here including your wind dragon slayer cousin. Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"I had a lot of fighting you, you were a great opponent to fight but you were always two steps ahead of me. You're much stronger than I thought yet even more powerful than me. Perhaps… the dragons have chosen well."

"They sure did Acnologia, they certainly did. Now my job is done, you can get to suffer for everything you've done."

"Yes… *Cough* I guess… there will always be someone… *Cough* strong enough to fight you… someday…"

"I know and I'll be ready."

"*Laugh* Know this Sonic, the darkness will always… *Cough* come back…"

With that, Acnologia cough up more blood and slowly close his eyes reaching his demise. Sonic look up at the skies with that satisfying smile knowing that the evil is finally over. He began to remember his old enemies that made him smile and with that Sonic couldn't be more happier that he has brought peace again.

"It's finally over… Acnologia is done. You guys can finally move on." Sonic said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Spiral smiled as he felt Acnologia's magic no more and cheered loudly causing Kenny and Fairy Tail to notice.

"What happen Spiral?" Kenny asked.

"He finally did. Acnologia is defeated!" Spiral responded causing everyone to cheer in joy for Sonic's victory.

"Alright! I knew he would do it!"

The news begin to spread in Magnolia like wildfire as they begin celebrating. Sting and Rogue cheered after hearing the news and with that Natsu begin to cheer knowing that Sonic had defeated Acnologia and avenge Igneel's death and they couldn't been more happier.

* * *

 _Back to Sonic…_

Sonic kept smiling to his victory. Just when the blue blur could go home, he was encountered by the spirits of the dragon who appeared in front of Sonic.

"Sonic, thank you for defeating Acnologia. We knew you could do it." Grandine thanked.

"Yes. Now that Acnologia is gone, peace can live on again and we all we can live peace." Lugia added.

"Because of your bravery, you've given us hope and couldn't been more grateful of what you've accomplished." Metalicca said.

"We are forever in your debt Sonic the Hedgehog." Skiadrum stated.

"You're welcome guys, so what's next for you guys and did you all meet with your dragon slayer students?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we have. We've been dead and now we're only in spirit. We've been inside our dragon slayer students for all of this time." Weisslogia answered.

"We didn't want them to turn into dragons like how Acnologia used to be when he killed the dragons, bathing in their blood and use up too much magic." Grandine added.

"So that's why. Now it all makes sense and have a very good reason that you had to do what you can to your children." Sonic assured.

"Yes. Right now, we can finally be in peace again all thanks to you Sonic for everything." Skiadrum responded.

"Thank you for everything. If you ever need us, we will always be there willingly to help you along the way Sonic. Take care of your cousin for me."

"And our child also Sonic. They look up to you." Weisslogia requested.

"Yes and also take care of Wendy for me. She loves you like her own father." Grandine smiled.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves but don't you worry, I'll look after them." Sonic nodded.

The dragons smiled and start to fade away as their spirit going up in the air into the light to be in peace. Sonic watch the dragons leave with a smile waving at them.

"Well all in the days work. Time to go home." Sonic said.

Sonic uses his sonic speed to head on back home to Magnolia and reunited with everyone again.

* * *

 **Now that Acnologia is finally defeated. Peace is brought again by the blue blur hero. Tune in next time for an epilogue of Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros.**


	35. Act 3 Scene 7: Epilogue

Chapter 35: Epilogue

Sonic had return back home to Magnolia and back to everyone. Kenny spotted Sonic making his return so he charges over at Sonic and tackles him, hugging him.

"Sonic you did it! You finally did it!" Kenny shouted.

"Yeah I sure did." Sonic retorted.

Spiral helped his cousin up and hugged his cousin welcoming him back from the fight with the black dragon.

"Awesome job Sonic. You did it cousin." Spiral commented.

"Thanks Spiral." Sonic thanked.

And so, Fairy Tail rushed over to Sonic and greeting him, congratulating the blue blur on the success of defeating Acnologia.

"Welcome back Sonic." Macao greeted.

"You're the man." Wakaba said.

"You're really a real man Sonic! This makes me feel so happy!" Elfman cheered.

"You're awesome." Romeo commented.

"You're the best." Laki said lovingly.

"You're too cool!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

Lucy pressed her lips against Sonic's sharing a welcome back kiss with full affection but that's not all, Cana and Mirajane did the same welcoming Sonic back home. Wendy rushed over to her father and hugged Sonic welcoming back after successfully defeated Acnologia.

"Is Acnologia defeated? Is he gone?" Wendy asked.

"He sure is Wendy, you don't have to worry about anything." Sonic responded making the sky dragon slayer smile.

"So was the fight intense?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. It certainly became intense and Acnologia sure wasn't playing around."

"And yet you show him how a real man does it right?" Elfman questioned.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Sonic you are just too awesome." Lucy commented hugging Sonic lovingly.

"Yeah handsome, now that Acnologia is gone we can be so happy." Cana said making the other agree to her comments.

"We wouldn't know what we do without you Sonic. You are a true hero." Mirajane complimented.

"Thanks ladies. Now how about you let go of me if you may?" Sonic asked politely.

The girls did what Sonic ask them to do to give him some room. The others continue cheering for Sonic as the civilians are happily celebrating Sonic's victory of defeating the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Acnologia. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral reunited and hang out for a bit while the others are celebrating. Sonic felt better as Spiral and Kenny explained their real actions and the reasons of what they did and apologizing to Sonic for bringing him pain. Sonic had forgiven them, told them that it was ok so everything was just fine and moving on.

Sonic wondered where Makarov and where he's been until he suddenly realize that he has the ruins of Fairy Tail. Sonic had join with Makarov only to see him in the ruins of the guild. Makarov sense a presence so he look over his shoulder spotting Sonic making his appearance so he turn around to face him.

"Sonic, glad that you're back." Makarov said greeting Sonic.

"Thanks. Sorry about the guild being destroyed. It's my fault for now being here." Sonic apologized.

"Don't apologize. You went to take care of personal matters involving with the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"Oh… ok. Why aren't you joining with the others?"

"To clear my mind. So did you defeat Acnologia?"

"Yeah. He's gone now. We won't be seeing him ever again."

"That's good news to hear. I am proud of your wonderful accomplishments. The dragons have chosen well to be the one to defeat Acnologia."

"Yeah… they sure did. Well now we can live in peace now and we can still build the guild to a new one just like how it is."

"About the guild."

"What about it Makarov?"

"I've have been thinking of it after all of this war with Tartaros, dealing the Hedgehogs of Darkness of whatsoever. I've made a decision."

"And what decision is that?"

"I've decided to disband Fairy Tail."

Sonic's eyes bulge wide of absolute shock.

"What? But why?"

"I've made up my mind Sonic and I'm disbanding the guild."

"Surely there's got to be a way of not disbanding it."

"I am sorry Sonic but it is what I've decided."

"And that's your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Well if that's what you want to do then I can accept it. Do you think it's wise to disband the guild without telling everyone about it?"

"I've told Mest."

"Oh. He's still with the council right?"

"Yes."

"Where is he anyway? I want to thank him for rescuing my adoptive daughter."

"He left before you got here."

"Oh. I'll find him, how's Thunder Legion. Are they going to be ok?"

"Of course. They're healing up slowly. Porlyuisca is watching them."

"That's good to hear. I'm still stunned that the guild is getting disbanded but in other words I hope we all can return back and become the guild again someday."

"Let us hope so Sonic. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. A hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

After the war against Tartaros, Fairy Tail guild has been disbanded and no longer a guild due to the members shocking news. Everyone had went to their separate ways from this news. The civilians of Magnolia repairing the city after the fight and the war that Fairy Tail had against Tartaros. The civilians heard the news that Sonic defeated Acnologia and are relieved and beyond happy that Sonic had defeated the black dragon.

Minerva had return back with Sabertooth and is back being an official member of the guild as they welcomed her back with open arms and celebrated. The people in all of Fiore celebrated Sonic's victory of Acnologia spread like wildfire and even the entire Earthland are happy that Sonic defeated the dragon king. Sonic and Spiral hanged out wondering how Spiral survived and got his answer that he used teleportation to get out dodge and healed himself up reconnecting their relationship knowing that Spiral had made Sonic feel pain after losing his cousin and got back on his good terms and settle things.

Kenny deleted every file of the projects of the Hedgehogs of Darkness and got his closure of letting go of the past. Carla had helped Kenny getting through it all and reconciling their relationship after thinking that Kenny had died. Kenny had apologized to her and for the fact that made her sad hurt his heart which Carla understood and told Kenny not to apologize and again hold Kenny in her arms making Happy jealous of Kenny.

There was a funeral holding up to Zack Hyperion who had risked his life for everyone and every guild had intended to the funeral and showing their respects to the black dragon slayer. Even the King and the princess of Fiore came to the funeral. Sonic had told everyone about Zack's past and the things that Acnologia has done to him. They were shocked, stunned to hear of that and their view for Zack had changed showing their upmost respect to Zack being misunderstood. With that, everyone payed their respects to the black dragon hero for being a great companion and a good friend to Sonic and accepted him after all of these years.

Right now, at the cemetery that everyone arrive and took their seats. It was a rainy day with umbrellas and Sonic decided to give a eulogy to the black dragon slayer to everyone.

"Zack Hyperion, he was a mysterious guy and a giant to be exact. Everyone may have think that he's a giant freak, an outcast, or whatever you may call him but to him he's human being and just like the rest of you he's just only a normal guy. He had a troubled past, a troubled life, and an abusive and evil foster dad. We all had been misunderstood him and that made us realize that we are all wrong about Zack. He is a nice, genuine, independent, soft spoken, respectable, kind, and wonderful guy and an ally to all of us. He died a hero and sacrificed himself to fight to protect the people he had cared so deeply about. Zack here didn't want to hurt people, he didn't want to be bad, and he didn't want to cause destruction. He wanted to create peace that people can live on with their lives. He was special and he was also so determine and I've grew fond of him. Zack here is a hero and he will be inside my heart forever and now he's at peace and he's with his parents. Zack, you've been a great friend to me, a great ally, and a great opponent. Thank you so much for everything you've done to help stop Tartaros and save magic through the entire continent. Rest in Peace Zack Hyperion, you will forever be miss and will always be in my heart." Sonic eulogized.

After the eulogy, they slowly settled down the casket down in the grave and everyone put their flower down in the grave saying their last goodbyes before leaving. Mirajane had been crying over the fact of losing Zack had hurt her deep. They did date but it was special heart that she had within her thinking about the black dragon slayer. Sonic stood next to her, comforting the white hair beauty. Mirajane hugged Sonic tightly, crying in his shoulders as the blue blur comforting Mirajane.

"I can't believe he's gone." Mirajane sobbed.

"I know, me too. I'm sorry that I had misunderstood him."

"We all did Sonic and if I knew all along none of this would've happened."

"I know, me too. Right now, he's in peace and I know he would want all of us to live on and be in peace."

"I guess you're right. Sonic, thank you for comforting me. You're too sweet."

"No problem. Do you want me to give you some time for yourself?"

"No. Stay here with me, I need the company and I need you."

"OK then, as much as you like."

Sonic stayed with Mirajane for a few minutes comforting her before they could leave the cemetery to head to the repass.

* * *

 _Days Later…_

Everyone went back to normal after the funeral of Zack Hyperion. Natsu and Happy had left and go on a journey to train to get stronger. A few had gone to their ways and went to their separate ways and enjoy their peace.

Sonic and Erza who seemingly reunited but not in the good direction. Erza had been very distant from Sonic not wanting Sonic to touch her or spoken to him. Sonic, Kenny, and Wendy wondered what's going on as Sonic wondered if he did something bad to her and trying to get some answer but Erza had remained quiet and sad. She hasn't spoken to anyone or want to be near with anyone else and it made Sonic worried about his wife.

The day after, Sonic had taken care of few errands and return back home around in the afternoon to grab something else before meeting with Kenny and Spiral, he saw Erza in the kitchen drinking some tea. Sonic didn't want to bother her so he let her be and just about to leave, exiting the household to meet with the team until Erza finally spoken and stopped Sonic.

"Sonic, wait." Erza said.

Sonic stop his tracks, heard his wife's voice and enters in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Do you mind if we can talk?" Erza requested.

"Sure thing. It's good to hear from you again. Did I did something wrong?"

"No you haven't and you've done nothing wrong."

"Oh. Well so what's up, what's on your mind?"

Erza raise herself up from her chair, slowly walking over to Sonic. Sonic wondered what Erza could be doing but soon got the answer when she hugged him in her arms surprising Sonic catching him guard to this one who didn't see that one coming. He felt something wet on his shoulder so when he took notice, it was Erza's tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm very sorry that I made you and our family feel worry about me." Erza apologized.

"It's all right. Something tells me that it's deep that you don't want to talk about it am I right?" Sonic asked causing Erza to nod.

"Yes."

"If you don't to then its ok, you don't have to tell me."

"No. I want to tell you. You see Sonic, after I was tortured by Kyouka from Tartaros, it reminded me of my past of how I was a slave back at the Tower of Heaven. It made me feel like what I feel right now."

"What made you break your silence?"

"Jellal. He given me a wonderful advice that helped me."

"I see. Well what did he say that helped you?"

"Continue to move forward and live on."

"Oh well he did the job good. Are you sure that I didn't do anything bad to you."

"Positive."

"Ok now I feel better."

"I am sorry if I worry you even the others."

"Don't sweat it, it's all good. I'll let them know that you're ok. After all, it's good to see you're talking again. I was hoping that I did something wrong to hurt you."

"No. You're completely fine and thank you for understanding."

"No problem."

Erza looks to Sonic's green eyes and smiled causing Sonic to smile back. Erza pressed her lips against Sonic's sharing a passionate and a tender kiss with full affection. Sonic return the kiss sharing a passionate moment with Erza. Soon they start to kiss a little hard, getting a little erotic as they start getting busy. Erza managed to push Sonic against the wall, pressed her breasts against his chest and soon deepening the kiss catching Sonic off guard. Sonic holding Erza close in his arms as they make out, getting right to the moment as they enjoy it together.

While they kissed, Erza takes Sonic upstairs while they kiss to head into the bedroom to continue their moment in private without anyone to barge in announced. They locked the door after entering the bedroom. They start by stripping off of their clothing down to the ground while they make out, they even helped each other to strip off their clothing and seconds after they enter the covers of the bed naked and Erza being on top of Sonic wanting to take control. She continue kissing Sonic some more afterwards smothering Sonic a few kisses before pulling herself away.

Erza takes Sonic's manhood to enter it right in her womanhood, entering it inside her slowly and once it's already in she start to move her hips back and forth and going up and down starting their passionate love making. Sonic wrap Erza's hips with his hands watching his wife doing all the work. He at first wanting to give her some pleasure but Erza insisted that she want to pleasure Sonic and give him a nice relaxing reward for all the fighting he had with the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Acnologia. Erza can feel her insides rubbing in and out of her slowly from her hip movements, she feel the pleasure flowing through her body like the waves blowing.

She takes Sonic's hands and puts them over to her breasts for him to cope a feel. Sonic gently squeeze her breasts that had Erza to squeal by his gentle touch. Her hips start to move a little faster to increase the pace to receive more pleasure from the blue speedster. Sonic rubbing Erza.'s breasts in order to increase arousal for the fairy queen. Erza roll her eyes backwards to her skull, placing her hands on the bed so that she can move her hips faster causing the bed to shake and the headboard banging against the wall.

She continue to moan with ecstasy in her voice. She was enjoying the pleasure and the moment with her husband. Sonic groaned on how tight Erza is squeezing him with her hip movements. He decide to smack her in the butt making Erza to squeal in joy. Sonic grinned and deliver a few more smacks turning the titania even more by each and every smack that Sonic send to her. Erza's moans start to get a little louder, her body getting hot and the excitement and this pleasure she's receiving is making her to feel extremely good. The titania lean down wrapping her arms around Sonic as she continuously moving her hips faster wanting more of Sonic. She began breathing heavily and with that Sonic holding her and gropes her butt giving it a tight squeeze and deliver another smack turning Erza on even more.

"Oh Sonic… I'm going to cum." Erza moaned.

"Me too Erza, I'm reaching my limit." Sonic grunted.

"Let's cum together, I want to feel you more inside me."

Their love making continue for a few more minutes and Erza enjoying it so much with the moment she's having with the speedster. Sonic feeling that he's getting close to his limit and his manhood throbbing inside Erza. She too can feel that she's getting close and feel Sonic throbbing inside her and with that she move her hips a little more going faster to go all out. After a minute and few more hip movements, Erza began to let out a loud scream as she hold Sonic tight in her arms with her breasts pressed against his face and Sonic holding her close. Both of them had reach their limit and so they climaxed together releasing their love fluids together. It mixed together like a drink while letting themselves loose.

Erza screamed from climaxing as well Sonic grunted of reaching his limit. After seconds of letting loose, Erza then climbs off of Sonic pulling his manhood out of her womanhood. She cuddles with Sonic with that satisfying smile on her face resting her head onto Sonic's shoulder.

"I love you Sonic." Erza said.

"I love you too Erza." Sonic responded smiling.

And with that Sonic and Erza kiss once more and continue to cuddle to enjoy their romantic moment together.

* * *

 _A Day Later…_

Sonic and Erza are in high spirits as everything is back to normal now and it made Wendy, Kenny, and Carla happy. Right now, Sonic resting against a tree looking at the view of the mountains or whatsoever to get some alone time. He had his hands placed behind his back, smiling and thinking to himself wondering what's next for him in the future.

Overall his ear perk up sensing someone coming this way so he turn to see who that is, it was Zeref making his appearance and appears to have the book of End in his hands. Sonic raise up and walk over to the black wizard.

"Zeref." Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic, a pleasure to see you again." Zeref greeted.

"You too. So you have the book of END?"

"Yes. Sonic, there is something I want to discuss with you."

"What's that?"

"I've been enjoying life, I really did but I've been immortal for a long time and I can't walk around the world anymore."

"I see. So I take it that you want death and the one to do that is Natsu?"

"Yes. I want him to end my life and give me the death that I have been waiting for so long."

"I know you and Natsu got history but on the other not, I'm going to let you guys duke it without interfering."

"Thank you for understanding Sonic. I know I can count on you."

"No problem, at least you enjoyed it didn't ya?"

"Yes I have and thank you for your friendship and the respect. Now one has never respected me before."

"It's no biggy, I'm glad we can understand each other. After all, it was real fun hanging out with you."

"You too but if it's not too much to ask, mind if we can hang out again?"

"Sure. I was hoping you would say that and for old time's sake, let's make it fun for our last time hanging out."

"Yes."

"Cool. Come on, I know a great spot to look at a wonderful view and some new games that we can enjoy."

"Lead the way."

"Alright!"

And so Sonic and Zeref start hanging out again and catching up on their previous journey. The two even share smiles while hanging out and share some laughter.

* * *

 _Later…_

 ***BGM: Un-gratify Instrumental (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity)***

After hanging out with Zeref, Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral had met up at a cliff of the view of the forest. The trio looking at the view hanging out and wondering what's next for the three of them.

"So now what do we do Sonic?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah since the Hedgehogs of Darkness are gone and Acnologia is defeated so what now?" Kenny questioned.

Sonic remain silent for the brief moment before speaking.

"Well guys, now that Acnologia's defeated and the Hedgehogs of Darkness are no more. Darkness the Hedgehog is long history, no evil from my past or from Mobius won't be interfering now life's good. Although there is Zeref out there and I have a feeling that we'll be in a big time fight very soon." Sonic exclaimed.

"And are we going to deal with Zeref?"

"I'll let Natsu take care of him, he went out and train with Happy by his side they'll be fine. Fairy Tail has been disbanded and everyone went to their separate ways and now we're not a wizard guild anymore. I know that Erza, Wendy, and Carla will be alright. What do you say we all go travel around Earthland?"

"Travel around the world? Sounds interesting?"

"I like it. I want to spend a lot more time with my cousin while we're on a journey. So when do we leave?" Spiral asked.

"I left a note to my family that I'll be gone. You guys are in?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm in. I did have the liberty to pack my stuff whenever you mentioned to travel."

"Really. So did I. Kenny are you in?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm in. I even left Carla a note as well and I've brought my stuff."

"Then it's settled. Team Sonic is going on a journey and travel around the world. I know I'm going to miss everyone and Fairy Tail but I do have a great feeling that Fairy Tail will return. Some day."

"And if it did come back cousin, I'm joining the guild with you. I've quite being the agent for the Magic Council and told Mest Gryder about it."

"Oh that's a first. So what do you say guys, shall we get going?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm ready, let's get going!" Kenny cried.

"Alright then boys or should I say Team Sonic, let's roll out."

And with that, Sonic jumps down diving down, Kenny jumps down and hold onto Kenny on his shoulder and Spiral leaps off the cliff and with that the team heads on out as Sonic begin to sprint and Spiral use his **Wind Dragon Wings**. Kenny jumps of Sonic, activating his angel wings and flew up and Sonic jumping off tree branch after tree branch, doing some tricking and swinging on the tree branch and doing some stunts. Kenny spinning around while flying and Spiral deactivate his wings and doing some tricking while jumping off the tree branch.

As the trio continue to have fun they then leap off the cliff with smiles on their face doing some stunts and Sonic with that signature smile and causing the screen to black out.

* * *

 **Fairy of Darkness 4: Tartaros**

 **Credits theme: Crush 40 – Sonic Youth**

 **Cast:**

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Kenny the Exceed_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Ebony the Cat_

 _Blast the Hedgehog (Raito-Sarudoi's OC Character)_

 _Toxic the hedgehog (Raito-Sarudoi's OC Character)_

 _Flame the Hedgehog (Raito-Sarudoi's OC Character)_

 _Ashura the Hedgehog/Reaper_

 _Darkness the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

 _Zack Hyperion (Lewamus Prime 2016's OC Character)_

 _Rai Gadder (Lewamus Prime 2016's OC Character)_

 _Erebus (Lewamus Prime 2016's OC Character)_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog_

 _Wendy Marvell-Hedgehog_

 _Happy_

 _Carla_

 _Pantherlily_

 _Gajeel Refox_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _Freed Justine_

 _Bickslow_

 _Evergreen_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Macao Conbolt_

 _Romeo Conbolt_

 _Wakaba Mine_

 _Max Alors_

 _Warren Rocko_

 _Laki Olietta_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Jet_

 _Droy_

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 _Rogue Cheney_

 _Minerva Orlando_

 _Alzack Connell_

 _Bisca Connell_

 _Blue Pegasus_

 _Lamia Scale_

 _Mermaid Heel_

 _Quatro Cerberus_

 _Jellal Hernandez_

 _Meredy_

 _Oracion Seis_

 _Zeref Dragneel_

 _Mard Geer_

 _Nine Demon Gates_

 _Igneel_

 _Metalicca_

 _Grandine_

 _Weisslogia_

 _Skiadrum_

 _Lugia_

 _Acnologia_

 **Lil Knucklez Productions**

 **Radical Studios**

 **Special Thanks goes out to the readers and fans.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the support and the love for the story and the entire series. It's been one heck of a ride and thank you all again. Read and Review everyone and enjoy your wonderful.**

 **This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
